Harry Potter e o Amuleto de Merlin
by Ana Christie
Summary: Um poderoso Amuleto, possivelmente o mais poderoso do mundo... Uma Feiticeira de sangue nobre, mas que sequer conhece a existência da Magia... Aventuras de tirar o fôlego em vários países do Mundo... Uma Guerra sangrenta e desleal.. Amores pod
1. Resumo editado

Um poderoso Amuleto, possivelmente o mais poderoso do mundo...

"Há muitos e muitos anos, Merlin, um dos bruxos mais poderosos e famosos de todos os tempos, mesmo para os trouxas, resolveu construir um Amuleto que se tornasse uma verdadeira arma contra todo o Mal. Construiu quatro quartos de esfera de um metal mágico que só é encontrado na lua e armazenou em cada um deles o poder de um dos quatro elementos, o ar, o fogo, a terra e a água, acrescentados ao poder de quatro seres mágicos poderosos, a fênix, o dragão, o unicórnio e o sereiano. Cada parte dessa esfera tem um poder específico, e combinadas, elas se tornam um Amuleto poderoso com um poder especial ainda maior"

Uma Feiticeira de sangue nobre, mas que sequer conhece a existência da Magia...

Aventuras de tirar o fôlego em vários países do Mundo...

Uma Guerra sangrenta e desleal, com vários oponentes diferentes sob o comando do cruel Voldemort...

"Belatriz se enfureceu.

— Quem é você para nos julgar, sua Sangue-ruim?! Bem, você será a primeira!

Belatriz ergueu a varinha. Antes, entretanto, de poder lançar a Maldição da Morte sobre Hermione, Harry apontou sua varinha para ela e gritou, com todo o ódio que pos-suía no peito:

— Crucio!

Na hora do lançamento do feitiço, ela riu, pois achava que ia ser da mesma manei-ra que no episódio do Ministério, quando Harry lançara nela a Maldição Cruciatus, mas não conseguira o efeito desejado, pois não conseguira desejar realmente que ela sentisse dor. Entretanto, agora ele estava com essa vontade elevada ao máximo no peito, pois fora juntando ódio por ela nesse ano que se passara desde a morte de Sirius. Surpresa, Belatriz começou a sentir as dores horrendas que aquela Maldição acarretava. No chão, começou a se contorcer e gritar."

Várias Horcruxes a serem encontradas...

Amores poderosos...

"Ele abriu os olhos e mirou os castanhos de Gina.

— Sabe que posso morrer... — sussurrou, finalmente.

— Isso não me importa. Amo você, Harry.

— Eu também te amo, Gina — não conseguiu se conter.

Harry deu um doce beijo nos lábios de Gina e a garota sorriu. Encostou o rosto no peito do namorado e continuaram a dançar. Nesse momento, Harry prometeu a si mes-mo que faria de tudo para sobreviver, pois tinha pelo que sobreviver, a mulher que ama-va. Continuou dançando com ela e, quando se deu conta, não estavam mais na pista de dança. Haviam se afastado, e estavam numa parte do jardim em que ninguém mais po-dia vê-los. E pelo sorriso maroto que via nos lábios de Gina, fora a garota quem dera um jeito de levá-los até lá. Harry a olhou, os olhos verdes, por trás dos óculos, apertados."

Isso e muito mais você irá encontrar em Harry Potter e o Amuleto de Merlin, fanfiction que conta uma História diferente para o Sétimo livro da Saga de Harry Potter

Se você a ler, não se preocupe ou me culpe por haver fatos diferentes de Harry Potter e as Relíquias Mortais, pois essa fanfiction foi escrita baseada nos seis primeiros livros, há coisas totalmente contraditórias em relação a esse último, pois foi escrita sem levá-lo em conta por desejo da própria autora da fic. Poucas foram as informações coletadas do livro sete da fic, mas se garante que essa fic valerá a pena!!

Embora eu tenha mudado algumas coisas por deferência ao pedido da Beta, Belzinha, ela não foi mudada na essência, e nela está tudo que eu gostaria de ter visto no livro sete (que na verdade adoro!).

PESSOAL, FAÇAM PARTE DO GRUPO "NOSSAS FICS", CRIADO PELA BEKA, ASSIM PODEREMOS DIVULGAR AS NOSSAS FICS: .com


	2. 1 O Segredo de Petúnia

**Capítulo Um**

**O segredo de Petúnia**

O sol entrou pela janela do menor quarto da casa de número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, no bairro de Little Whinging, em Surrey. Encontrou um rapaz magro, não muito alto, com cabelos negros e arrepiados, sentado na cama com uma expressão inconsolável. Harry Potter, como se percebia pelas suas olheiras e roupas amassadas, não dormira essa noite. Pensava no quanto sua vida dera uma reviravolta nesse ano. Terminara o sexto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e estava de férias, suas últimas férias, na casa dos seus tios trouxas que, desde que ele chegara, só atormentaram sua vida.

O ano letivo que terminara fora cheio de surpresas boas e ruins para Harry Potter e para toda a comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra e do resto do mundo. Nesse ano, Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, diretor de Hogwarts, fora assassinado por Severo Snape, o Professor de poções do mesmo colégio (que, no sexto ano de Harry, lecionara Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, uma disciplina que há muito tempo ele almejava). Severo Snape se revelara o maior traidor de todos os tempos. Antigo Comensal da Morte — os seguidores de Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu — na época de sua primeira ascensão, Severo Snape teria ido direto para Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, onde sofreria nas mãos dos dementadores, terríveis criaturas que se alimentam das boas lembranças das pessoas. Dumbledore fora a única pessoa que nele confiara, de tal modo que nunca ouvira as advertências daqueles que desconfiavam do bruxo.

Harry presenciara a morte de Dumbledore, que fora morto de maneira covarde, sem ter a mínima chance de lutar. Ao se lembrar dos últimos momentos do velho bruxo, Harry, que estivera durante todo o momento sob a ação de um _Petrificus Totalus_ lançado pelo próprio Dumbledore, para defendê-lo, e coberto pela sua Capa da Invisibilidade, precisava se esforçar para conter as lágrimas. O ódio que sentia por Snape, que sempre o prejudicara e aos seus amigos, só se tornara pior. Queria com todas as suas forças encontrar Snape e se vingar, num verdadeiro duelo com o bruxo.

O motivo pelo qual Harry tivera insônia foi o da decisão que tomara no fim do ano letivo: abandonaria Hogwarts. Pouco antes de Dumbledore morrer ele lhe fizera um juramento: encontraria as Horcruxes de Voldemort e as destruiria! Sua vida, a partir daquele triste momento, estava traçada. Só poderia vencer o bruxo das trevas destruindo as suas Horcruxes. Só no ano letivo passado Harry soubera o que são Horcruxes, apesar de já ter destruído uma — o diário de Tom Riddle. Para se tornar praticamente invencível, de modo que não pudesse morrer com facilidade, Voldemort repartira sua alma em vários pedaços, alguns dos quais foram alojados em objetos. Harry conhecia ou já ouvira falar de algumas delas: o diário de Tom Riddle — o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort — o anel com o brasão dos Peverel, o Medalhão de Slytherin, a taça de Hufflepuff e, possivelmente, a cobra fiel que sempre acompanhava Voldemort, Nagini. Um dos pedaços da alma de Voldemort era a que estava no próprio bruxo. Dessas Horcruxes, duas haviam sido comprovadamente destruídas, o diário e o anel — esse destruído por Dumbledore. O medalhão era um mistério; podia ou não ter sido destruído, e isso dependia da identidade da pessoa que pegara a Horcrux do lugar onde estivera.

Harry e Dumbledore haviam arriscado suas vidas numa empreitada que não servira, no fim, para nada. Na caverna onde estivera escondida a Horcrux, Dumbledore se oferecera para tomar a poção que a guardava, que só o enfraquecera, tornando-o vítima fácil dos Comensais da Morte, principalmente um traidor como Snape. Ao pegarem o medalhão, descobriram que aquela era uma falsa Horcrux. No seu interior havia um recado endereçado ao Lord das Trevas:

_Ao Lord das Trevas_

_Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto, mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobri o seu segredo. Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que eu puder. Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário a altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal._

_R.A.B._

Quem seria R.A.B.? Aquele era um mistério que precisava ser solucionado, pois só ao descobrir que tipo de bruxo era o dono daquelas iniciais se poderia ter certeza da destruição da Horcrux.

Suspirando, Harry se levantou. Em poucas semanas completaria 17 anos e seria um bruxo adulto. A proteção que evitava que bruxos das trevas tentassem entrar na casa terminaria, então, e assim ele poderia cumprir a sua missão. Antes precisava visitar a casa de seus pais, em Godric's Hollow. Queria finalmente poder prestar a Tiago e Lílian Potter as homenagens que nunca pudera. Queria ir ao cemitério da cidade.

Suspirando, decidiu se levantar. Afinal, não conseguiria dormir mesmo. Pôs os óculos e desceu até a sala. Lá estava sua tia Petúnia, com a sua cara de cavalo mais mal-humorada do que nunca. Ele não estava a fim de ouvir mais sermões apenas por ele ser quem era. Por isso evitou falar qualquer coisa.

— Perdeu agora até a educação?

Harry suspirou, enchendo-se de força.

— Bom dia, tia Petúnia.

— Bom dia nada! Meu Dudinha e seu tio foram até o campo de golfe, convidados pelo melhor cliente de Válter! Eu tive que ficar aqui, para evitar que você usasse essa sua... essa sua coisa!

— Pode ir, tia! Prometo não fazer bobagem alguma! — "tomara que ela me deixe sozinho!", é o que ele pensava.

— Não confio em você! Sendo filho de quem é!

Harry sentiu que estava perto de estourar de raiva.

— Não fale nada, se for pra insultar os meus pais!

— Ah, é? Por que não? O que você pode fazer?

Harry tirou de dentro das vestes sua varinha e ficou a girá-la.

— Posso fazer muita coisa.

Aquilo deixou Petúnia nervosa, mas ela retrucou:

— Pensa que não sei que não pode usar sua coisa fora daquele maldito lugar? Vai ser expulso, se usar!

— Acontece que eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo!

Aquilo pareceu deixar Petúnia abismada. Ela estava pálida.

— Mas... você... não vai ficar aqui na minha casa, não é? — sua voz estava aguda.

— Sei que nunca me quiseram aqui de verdade! Mesmo que eu precisasse, nunca ficaria morando com pessoas que me desprezam e, pior, desprezam os meus pais! Eu só estou aqui porque pessoas muito queridas me pediram para continuar nessa casa até eu completar 17 anos, que é a maioridade dos bruxos. Não sei se você sabe, tia, mas aqui eu tenho proteção até completar 17 anos.

Petúnia se calou. Sim, ela sabia muito bem disso. Estava tudo escrito na carta que acompanhara o pequeno Harry quando ele fora deixado à sua porta, há 16 anos atrás.

— Quer dizer que... depois dessa idade... poderão pegar você... aqui?

— Sim, tia, e um dos motivos pelos quais devo sair daqui é esse. Saindo daqui, nada pode acontecer a vocês. É a mim que Voldemort e seus seguidores querem. E quanto ao fato de não poder usar magia fora da escola, isso só vale para os menores de idade. Eu vou completar em poucos dias minha maior-idade.

Nesse momento, Petúnia se sentiu envergonhada pela maneira como tratara seu sobrinho durante todos aqueles anos. Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer que sua família sofresse.

— Você... se preocupa conosco, Harry? — perguntou ela, os olhos ficando marejados.

— Vocês podem não ser as pessoas que eu mais gosto no mundo, mas são seres humanos, e mais, minha família. São meu sangue. Não quero que morram por minha culpa.

— Harry, esse... esse Voldemort... por que ele te persegue? — nesse momento, Petúnia resolveu saber mais sobre seu sobrinho. Na carta que Alvo Dumbledore lhe mandara, não havia a explicação de o porquê daquela perseguição.

— Foi ele, tia, que matou meus pais. Matou a sua irmã, tia.

Petúnia começou a lembrar de Lílian Potter, sua irmã. Sempre sentira muita inveja e ciúme dela, já que Lílian fora tudo o que ela sempre quisera ser e não conseguira. Resolveu, então, revelar a Harry a verdade sobre ela própria.

— Harry, tem algo que você tem o direito de saber e eu escondi esses anos todos. Harry, o seu tio não pode saber disso, se não ele se divorciaria de mim. Conheço sobre o mundo bruxo mais do que você pode imaginar. Você sempre deve ter pensado que sua mãe era uma Nascida-Trouxa, como dizem dos bruxos que nascem de trouxas. Está enganado, Harry. Nossos avós eram bruxos abortados, loucos para ter um bruxo na família. Casaram entre si. Tinham vergonha de ser abortos, preferiam ter nascido trouxas, por isso todos achavam que éramos uma família trouxa. Lílian, como um milagre, nasceu com o dom da magia. Eu nasci sem poderes. Por isso senti tanta inveja e ciúmes de Lílian. Para quem você acha que eram todos os abraços e carinho? Para quem ia todo o incentivo? Quem era o orgulho da família? Eu sofri muito.

Harry estava abismado.

— Quer dizer que você é... um aborto, como seus avós e seus pais?

— Sim, embora todos pensem que sou trouxa. Pense numa palavra amarga, Harry, aborto. Ser nascido numa família que só gera crianças sem magia é a mesma coisa que ser Nascido-Trouxa. Por isso Lílian era chamada, por outros bruxos, de Sangue-ruim. Eu queria tanto ser poderosa como minha irmã! Passei toda a minha infância e parte da adolescência tentando aprender magia, mas não consegui. A gente nasce com ela, não é? Quando Lílian foi para Hogwarts, com 11 anos, eu estava com 14 anos. Tentei ir para Hogwarts com ela, e quando não me permitiram, percebi que nada ia mudar. Não aconteceria nenhum milagre. Foi por isso que decidi sair de casa e cortar todos os laços com o mundo bruxo. Comecei a viver como uma... trouxa, e foi só a partir daí que não precisei mais me esforçar tanto em ser alguém que eu não era. Eu tinha... ódio de Lílian, mas agora vejo que ela não teve culpa. Harry, nós podemos começar de novo ou é tarde demais? Será que você pode me perdoar por tudo o que eu fiz a você? Pelas omissões? Sei que não mereço, mas preciso me redimir com Lílian. E com você.

Apesar de todo o sofrimento que Harry passara, ele continuara a ser um bom rapaz. Não sabia se o arrependimento de sua tia era sincero, mas se pudesse viver em relativa paz até o dia de sua partida, seria melhor.

— Tudo bem, tia. Não se preocupe. Sei que nunca seremos amigos, nem você nem eu queremos, mas podemos viver em paz. Eu a perdôo.

— Obrigado, Harry, isso foi muito importante para mim. Não posso fazer nada em relação ao seu primo e seu tio, infelizmente. Mas você vai ter de ser paciente. Por muitos anos eu fui avessa a você e sua varinha, com o medo que ela pudesse prejudicar minha relação com Válter e o mundo que eu criei para mim mesma. Não confio em você, ainda, Harry, nem gosto de você. Quero aprender a mudar isso.

Harry sorriu, percebendo que tivera razão, sua tia não mudara _tanto_ assim. Mas já era um começo.

— Já imaginava algo assim, tia. E quanto a tio Válter e Duda, não se preocupe. Aprendi a me cuidar.

— Você vai mesmo embora, Harry?

— Sim, tia. Tenho uma missão a cumprir. Mas, enquanto isso, pode ir ao seu compromisso. Não vou fazer uso indevido de minha varinha.

— Muito obrigada, Harry. Vou me esforçar e confiar em você. Espero poder mudar com o tempo. Vou me arrumar.

— Enquanto isso, vou à casa da Sra. Figg.

— Mas... Pensei que você detestasse aquela casa!

— Há algo que você não tem a mínima idéia, tia Petúnia — Harry disse com ar de riso. — A Sra. Figg também é um aborto.

***

A Sra. Figg, que morava na Alameda das Glicínias, estava em casa, cuidando de seus gatos. Na infância de Harry, ele detestava todas as vezes que tinha de ficar na casa dessa senhora, quando seus tios e seu primo queriam sair de casa. A verdade era que Arabela Figg sempre agira como uma mulher trouxa. Ela era vizinha dos Dursley, e vivia em Little Whinging com o objetivo de vigiar Harry. Apenas há dois anos ele descobrira a verdade, quando fora perseguido por dementadores numa rua próxima. Ela o ajudara e depusera ao seu favor quando ele fora a julgamento por ter usado magia para deles se defender (bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar magia fora da escola).

— Oi, Sra. Figg!

— Harry, meu querido, como vai? Entre!

A casa de Arabela continuava com o mesmo cheiro de gatos do qual ele se lembrava de sua infância. A pedido dela, ele se sentou numa velha poltrona e logo um gato subiu no seu colo. Após servir chá com bolinhos, a Sra. Figg se sentou em frente a Harry.

— Sua presença é sempre bem-vinda aqui, Harry. A que se deve sua visita?

— Gostaria de receber algumas notícias sobre o mundo bruxo, Sra. Figg. O ano que passou foi tão atribulado, e os Comensais da Morte agiram tanto, que quando fico longe de Hogwarts, fico logo com receio.

— Mas os seus amigos não o mantém atualizado?

Harry fechou os olhos, agoniado. Não lera nenhuma das cartas enviadas por seus companheiros, nem mandara carta alguma a eles. Tinha certeza que Rony e Hermione iriam querer partir com ele em busca das Horcruxes de Voldemort, e ele não queria afastar seus amigos de Hogwarts, nem queria que eles sofressem os perigos que ele, Harry, sofreria. Aquela missão tinha que ser cumprida apenas por ele, que não sabia se morreria no cumprimento dela. Os amigos tinham família amorosa e muito para viver ainda. Harry achava que seu destino era lutar contra Voldemort mesmo que morresse no cumprimento do dever. Por isso evitava contato com seus amigos. Se cortasse logo os laços, logo eles esqueceriam que ele existia, e o sofrimento pela separação ficaria mais tênue.

— É que... bem, eu não queria perturbá-los com isso.

A Sra. Figg tomou um gole do chá.

— Bem, o que eu soube é que os Comensais estão agindo muito, na verdade têm estado agindo desde uns dois ou três anos atrás. O Ministério se preocupa muito em manter uma boa imagem, e as informações que nos chegam sempre são atenuadas, mas de vez em quando ficamos sabendo de coisas pavorosas. Sabe aquela mansão de campo de trouxas que foi incendiada de maneira misteriosa? Soube por fontes fidedignas que o causador do incêndio foi um dragão roubado de uma colônia por bruxos das trevas. Se os bruxos assistissem e lessem mais jornais de trouxas, perceberiam a verdade, pois a quantidade de catástrofes tanto humanas quanto naturais que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos não é normal. Eu procuro ler os jornais e assistir os noticiários.

— E... e Voldemort?

Ao ver o arrepio que acometeu a Sra. Figg ao ouvir esse nome, Harry quase riu. Alguns hábitos eram mesmo difíceis de acabar.

— Bem, não se tem idéia do paradeiro de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas que ele está por trás de tudo o que tem acontecido, disso não podemos ter dúvidas. Os Comensais da Morte são covardes, eles só agem na iminência da proteção de alguém que sabem ser realmente poderoso. Além disso, eles precisam de alguém que os comandem e disciplinem, e é notável o grau de organização dos Comensais atualmente. Eles estão agindo de maneira planejada, e um exemplo disso foi o assassinato do nosso querido Dumbledore. Tudo indica que tudo já estava preparado desde muito antes, não é?

Ambos continuaram conversando sobre acontecimentos tanto do mundo dos bruxos quanto do dos trouxas enquanto saboreavam os bolinhos com chá, pois os dois conviviam de maneira acentuada nos dois mundos.

Após a visita, quando Harry foi para casa dos tios, descobriu que Petúnia realmente fora ao encontro de Válter e Duda no clube de golfe. Ele sorriu, contente pelo fato de poder ficar um pouco sozinho. Precisava pensar e decidir sobre o seu futuro, tão incerto.


	3. 2 A Nova Profecia

**Capítulo Dois**

A Nova Profecia

Uma grande agitação percorria as salas dos mais importantes figurões do Ministério da Magia, situado em Londres. Não só os Comensais da Morte estavam agindo de maneira incontrolável, como havia a perspectiva de que Hogwarts, a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha, fechasse as suas portas por um tempo indeterminado.

Rufo Scrimgeour, o Ministro da Magia britânico, estava bastante preocupado. As coisas não estavam caminhando da maneira que ele esperava. Achara que seria muito melhor Ministro do que Cornélio Fudge, mas não parecia haver muita diferença entre eles. Sua pose era apenas fachada. Nesse lindo dia de verão, de céu claro e bonito, estava reunido em sua sala com seus assessores, alguns aurores e uma comitiva vinda de Hogwarts para discutir o assunto. Dessa comitiva faziam parte Minerva McGonagall, a nova diretora da escola e Professora de Transfiguração, Horácio Slughorn, o Professor de Poções, Sibila Trelawney, a Professora de Adivinhação, e Fílio Flitwick, o Professor de Feitiços. O Ministro sentava-se em uma cadeira imponente, que mais parecia um trono, verde e dourada, atrás de uma mesa mais imponente ainda, com as mesmas cores, ambas feitas pelos melhores marceneiros bruxos de que se tem idéia, os irmãos Woodbrown, famosos por construírem os móveis das famílias bruxas mais proeminentes. Os visitantes, assessores e aurores estavam sentados em torno da mesa, que fora aumentada mediante o uso de magia.

As paredes azul-turquesa cobertas de estrelas e luas douradas e brilhantes; os quadros com belas molduras dos Ministros antecessores, os quais pareciam (na verdade estavam mesmo) prestar muita atenção no que se conversava na sala; as lindas estatuetas de animais mágicos e grandes feiticeiros, enfeitando a sala; bem como os focos de espirais de luzes douradas e prateadas girando pelo teto e iluminando o lugar, nada chamava a atenção dos participantes daquela reunião, que estavam muito preocupados com o problema grave que tinham entre as mãos e que não parecia ser de fácil solução.

— Bem, Rufo, o problema é esse — disse Minerva, uma bruxa magra, alta e elegante, com cabelos negros excessivamente puxados num coque austero sob um chapéu cônico, vestes em padrão xadrez e um olhar severo e preocupado. — Depois da... da morte de Alvo, Hogwarts não está mais segura. Acho que isto já estava suficientemente claro. Ele era o único a quem Você-Sabe-Quem temia. Eu não vejo como poderemos manter a escola aberta. Teremos muitos alunos para proteger e não acho que os atuais professores de Hogwarts sozinhos sejam suficientes para a proteção de centenas de alunos. Isso foi posto em prova há pouco mais de um mês. Se ao menos Alvo não tivesse nos deixado...

Os olhos da bruxa estavam úmidos, por ter se lembrado do seu bom e querido amigo, morto de maneira tão vil e cruel há pouco tempo. A verdade era que sempre sentira uma paixão secreta por Dumbledore. Ser diretora no lugar dele a fazia se sentir uma farsa, como se fosse uma traição ocupar um lugar que não merecia, embora ela fosse uma bruxa competente, a melhor, depois de Dumbledore, para assumir aquela função.

Rufo cerrou as mãos, impotente e irritado. Sentia uma aflição dos diabos!

— Mas Hogwarts não pode fechar! O que seria da comunidade bruxa? Se fecharmos as portas da escola, toda a Grã-Bretanha vai entrar em pânico, pensando que perdemos o controle da situação, e isso vai tornar tudo um caos! Vocês por acaso não se lembram do caos que era quando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado reinou na primeira vez?

Com um ar irônico e reprovador, os lábios tão apertados que quase pareciam uma linha, a bruxa olhou para o Ministro, que parecia amedrontado, uma faceta dele desconhecida por ela.

— E por acaso isso é mentira, Rufo? Estamos no controle da situação?

Revelando um pouco de decência, Scrimgeour ficou com o rosto vermelho. Desde que ocupara o cargo de Cornélio Fudge, deposto devido ao fato de fechar os olhos ao iminente retorno de Lord Voldemort, ele vinha agindo como se tivesse o controle de tudo, como se a Inglaterra e o mundo passassem apenas por um contratempo facilmente de ser resolvido.

— Mas o Ministério vai ficar em polvorosa...

— É com isso que está preocupado, não é, Rufo?! – falou, pela primeira vez, Fílio Flitwick, um bruxo pequeno e barbudo, que fora colocado sobre duas almofadas sobre a cadeira para que, assim, pudesse olhar os demais bruxos nos olhos. — Com a sua imagem, com a imagem do Ministério! Quer passar a todos a imagem de que tudo está sob controle, de que o seu mandato está sendo melhor que o de Fudge! Rufo, os Comensais estão agindo de maneira cada vez pior! A cada dia, mais e mais trouxas e bruxos estão sendo assassinados, torturados, forçados a fazer coisas horríveis, e a cada dia está mais difícil manter a bruxidade em segredo! Os bruxos das trevas estão agindo de maneira indiscriminada, pior que na primeira ascensão do Lord das Trevas! Nunca foram tão usadas como agora as Maldições Imperdoáveis, e elas são proibidas, pense nos demais feitiços e azarações perigosas! Todos vivem com medo! Você devia sair um pouco do Ministério e ver a realidade. Ande pelo Beco Diagonal e por Hogsmead; vários estabelecimentos estão fechando suas portas. Nunca a Marca Negra apareceu tanto no céu. E isso eu estou falando em relação à Inglaterra, imagine outros lugares. Me desculpe, mas não dá mais para manter essa imagem que você quer, Rufo.

Após esse desabafo em forma de discurso, o pequeno professor parou para tomar fôlego e ficou olhando fixamente para a parede em frente, irritado.

— E não devemos nos esquecer do apoio maciço que Você-Sabe-Quem está recebendo dos gigantes, dos lobisomens e dos dementadores, que abandonaram há tempos Azkaban — lembrou Slughorn, um bruxo gordo e de faces rosadas. — O menino Weasley passou o último mês muito mal, o coitado...

Ele se referia à intensa batalha que fora travada no castelo de Hogwarts no final do ano letivo, quando vários bruxos das trevas adentraram a fortaleza de Hogwarts e lutaram contra alunos (Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood), professores da escola, aurores e outros bruxos, como Gui Weasley. Fenrir Grayback, um lobisomem cruel a serviço do Lord das Trevas, ferira Gui, o irmão de Rony e funcionário do Gringotes, deixando seu rosto muito ferido e lhe transmitido algumas características "lupinas". Esse Grayback fora o mesmo lobisomem que mordera Remo Lupin, antigo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts.

Todos, ao terem essa triste lembrança, calaram-se. O jovem Gui estava de casamento marcado com a bela campeã da escola de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, que participara do Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts, juntamente com Harry Potter e Cedrico Diggory, campeões de Hogwarts, e Vítor Krum, campeão de Durmstrang. Só algo resultara de bom nessa tragédia: a certeza, de todos, do amor da jovem Fleur por Gui, pois ela continuara amando o rapaz e preparando a casamento, o que ninguém esperava.

— Hum... bem... — falou Rufo, cortando o silêncio pesado que esta lembrança suscitara. — Acho que tenho uma solução para que Hogwarts não feche suas portas.

Todos se voltaram para ele, interessados e esperançosos.

— Estou certo que, se Hogwarts tiver mais proteção, os Comensais da Morte não se atreverão a se aproximar da escola. Estou pensando em enviar uma guarda avançada de aurores para proteger as entradas e o interior de Hogwarts.

Os aurores (bruxos especializados em perseguição e captura de bruxos das trevas) que lá estavam se entreolharam. Para eles, seria uma honra sem tamanho protegerem a escola responsável por sua inserção no mundo bruxo e por sua formação.

— Tem certeza que isso daria certo, Rufo? — perguntou Minerva, entre esperançosa e descrente. Manter Hogwarts em funcionamento era um sonho que ela adoraria alcançar, era o mínimo que podia fazer pela memória de Dumbledore.

— Srta. McGonagall — humildemente falou Kingsley Shacklebolt, um auror grande, negro e careca, com um brinco numa orelha e uma voz grave e lenta —, nós juramos proteger Hogwarts e todos que ficam sob a sua tutela com a nossa vida. Será uma honra lutarmos pela nossa querida escola. É uma honra lutarmos, em nome do grande Alvo Dumbledore, pela coisa que mais interessava a ele. Faremos de tudo para que nenhum dos alunos ou professores corra qualquer perigo.

Até o seu lado foram Ninfadora Tonks, uma bruxa jovem com rosto em formato de coração e uma curta e espetada cabeleira cor de anil, e Lorena Fordson, uma bruxa de ar imponente e olhos de uma estranha coloração amarelada como os de certos gatos pretos.

— Nós somos seus, Prª McGonagall — falou suavemente Tonks. Os três aurores puseram suas mãos direitas sobre seus corações.

Os olhos de Minerva se encheram de lágrimas de gratidão e emoção perante aquela prova de fidelidade a Hogwarts e a Dumbledore. Entretanto, como bruxa séria que era, esforçou-se para voltar ao normal, piscando algumas vezes.

— Agradeço a vocês, meus amigos, pelo amor e lealdade que têm a Hogwarts e... a Dumbledore — ela falou, a voz ligeiramente rouca. — Aceito o seu juramento e a sua ajuda. Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore sentiria um imenso orgulho dos filhos da escola que ele tanto amava. Rufo, a sua idéia é muito interessante. Podemos fazer um teste... — capitulou Minerva.

Rufo Scrimgeour sorriu e suspirou, aliviado. Como bom político que era, sabia o que o fechamento de Hogwarts provocaria: espalharia uma onda de pânico pela comunidade bruxa, e era bem possível que ele fosse acusado de negligência e incompetência e outro Ministro fosse nomeado.

— Bem, então está tudo resolvido! Vocês, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Fordson, protegerão a escola de Hogwarts, como têm feito, mas de maneira mais rigorosa. Vou indicar outros aurores, já que a proteção será, agora, também no interior do castelo. Vou querer que façam um bom esquema de revezamento.

Todos estavam aliviados pela continuação de Hogwarts. Não era justo que jovens bruxos ficassem atrasados nos estudos. Como sempre, muitos se formariam nesse ano e outros entrariam na escola para começar os seus estudos de magia.

— Bem, agora que sabemos que Hogwarts estará de portas abertas — falou Minerva — temos tantas coisas a fazer... enviar as cartas de matrícula e lista de materiais aos alunos, conseguir um novo Professor de Transfiguração, já que não poderei dar mais aulas, um novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Nesse momento, todos se lembraram de Snape. O maldito fora o último professor dessa disciplina e terminara o ano deixando cair a sua verdadeira face de Comensal da Morte.

— Tonks, será que Remo aceitaria assumir o cargo?

Tonks, que era namorada de Remo Lupin, sorriu.

— É claro, Srta. McGonagall. Ele adoraria. Só Deus sabe o quanto ele se sentiu triste ao se ver obrigado a pedir a demissão.

Lupin tivera que pedir demissão há alguns anos atrás, quando os pais dos alunos descobriram que ele era um Lobisomem e exigiram a sua saída.

— Isso será ótimo... Acho que, mediante tudo o que vem acontecendo, novas disciplinas deverão ser adicionadas ao currículo regular da escola — disse Minerva — como Oclumência, Duelos, A arte da Cura. Elas serão necessárias nesses tempos difíceis. Rufo, muito obrigado — ela se levantou. — Creio que devamos nos despedir.

— Sim, Minerva. Sempre que precisar, o Ministério vai estar a postos para ouvi-los e ajudar Hogwarts. Tenham um bom dia.

A comitiva de Hogwarts se dirigiu à porta da sala do Ministro acompanhada por ele e pelos aurores. De repente, Sibila Trelawney, uma bruxa de olhos imensos por trás de óculos que os deixavam ainda maiores, toda vestida com lenços e xales e enfeitada com muitos colares e pulseiras que a deixavam com aparência de libélula gigante, ficou estática, como se se recusando a acompanhá-los.

— Sibila, você não vem? — Minerva se voltou, dizendo.

A bruxa não respondeu. Parecia em transe hipnótico. Seus olhos estavam ainda maiores. Numa voz gutural, totalmente diferente da sua, normalmente suave e etérea, falou:

— _A feiticeira que não conhece a magia oferecerá ao Menino Marcado como Igual pelo Lord das Trevas a arma que o vencerá._

Todos ficaram abismados. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Melhor, o que fora aquilo? Logo Sibila voltou ao normal, como se despertasse de um profundo sono, e disse:

— Não vamos embora, Minerva?

— Você não se lembra do que acabou de falar, Sibila?

— Eu disse alguma coisa, minha querida? — ela falou suavemente.

Kingsley Shacklebolt murmurou:

— Ou muito me engano ou acabamos de presenciar uma Profecia...

Era o que os demais bruxos que ouviram Sibila "profetizar" desconfiavam. McGonagall sabia que a primeira Profecia feita em relação a Harry Potter, O Menino que Sobreviveu, e Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, fora feita por Sibila Trelawney, pois Dumbledore lhe contara isso, e portanto tinha quase certeza.

— Por Merlin! — exclamou Scrimgeour. — O que ela queria dizer com "a feiticeira que não conhece a magia"? Existe algum bruxo que desconhece a magia? Isso é bastante contraditório e estranho!

Todos estavam muito alvoroçados e ficaram tentando desvendar aquela Profecia tão misteriosa. Ela dizia respeito não mais a duas, mas a três pessoas, uma delas completamente desconhecida. Afinal, quem era a feiticeira que não conhecia a magia?


	4. 3 O Ataque aos Alfeneiros

**Capítulo Três**

O ataque aos Alfeneiros

Os dias passaram, e Harry foi ficando cada vez mais inquieto com o aproximar do dia 31 de Julho. Completaria, enfim, 17 anos. Seria, enfim, adulto (pelo menos para os bruxos). Válter e Duda nunca estiveram tão felizes quanto naqueles dias. Finalmente, Harry iria embora da casa deles e não mais teriam contato com nada relacionado à magia. A cada momento, o peito de Harry se apertava de saudade de seus amigos. Saber que talvez nunca mais os visse o entristecia muito. Edwiges já estava cansada de não ter nada para fazer a não ser caçar. Harry não mandava cartas pra ninguém. Nem mesmo a assinatura de "O Profeta Diário" pôde fazer, e assim ficar mais antenado ao seu próprio mundo, pois o tio Válter o proibira e, para evitar mais confusões, uma vez que já estava perto de ir embora para sempre daquela casa, ele não discutira.

No dia de seu aniversario, Harry acordou realmente mal-humorado. Sabia que aquele dia seria uma reminiscência dos dias de aniversário completados antes de se descobrir bruxo: um dia comum, em que ninguém se lembraria dele. Uma data tão importante na vida de um bruxo, mas passado de maneira tão sem graça. Fazia alguns dias que parara de receber as cartas de Rony e Hermione, que deviam estar preocupados com seu silêncio. Finalmente ele conseguira o seu intento, fazer com que seus amigos se afastassem dele, mas isso não o fazia feliz. Outra coisa que o deixava chateado era que, agora, não importaria tanto o fato de poder utilizar magia a vontade, já que não iria mesmo para Hogwarts.

Com os cabelos despenteados, Harry pôs os óculos e desceu as escadas. Graças a Deus, Duda e tio Válter tinham ido fazer compras (o "Dudinha" queria porque queria a mais nova versão do videogame mais caro que Harry já tinha visto, mesmo tendo a versão poucos meses atrasada). Foi até a cozinha e, quando entrou, ficou surpreso. A cena era surreal: tia Petúnia, Rony, Gina e Hermione na mesma cozinha? Estaria ainda dormindo? Não, era verdade. Os quatro estavam lá, sentados à mesa, e no centro dessa, havia um lindo bolo com cobertura de chocolate.

Os amigos se levantaram e pularam sobre Harry de tal maneira que ele quase caiu derrubando todos com ele. Olhou para eles ainda não acreditando.

— O... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— É uma surpresa! **— **falou tia Petúnia. — Parabéns, para você...

Todos a acompanharam, cantando a música.

— Parabéns, Harry! — falou Hermione, lhe dando um forte abraço, no que foi acompanhado por Gina, Rony e Petúnia. Harry não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Estava desnorteado. Como teria coragem de dizer pessoalmente que não queria mais estar perto deles? Mesmo que fosse verdade, o que não era, seria muito deselegante após uma surpresa tão bonita.

— Vocês não deviam ter se incomodado... — ele murmurou.

— Nada disso, Harry. Pense na quantidade de aniversários decentes que estou lhe devendo. Pelo menos um último eu deveria fazer, não é? Vamos, corte o bolo!

— Mas... mas não estou entendendo nada... De onde você conhece Rony, Gina e Hermione, tia? Você não queria contato com pessoas bruxas!

— Não vê que estou me esforçando para mudar, Harry? Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Por isso mexi nas suas coisas, me desculpe por isso, peguei suas cartas, pois queria saber quem eram os seus amigos, escrevi cartas e mandei, sem que você soubesse, pela sua coruja.

Era por isso que Edwiges parecia tão feliz! Fazia muito tempo que ela não voava para tão longe. Harry queria saber mais coisas, mas achou melhor esperar quando estivesse a sós com os seus amigos. Por isso cortou o bolo e todos comeram. Enquanto comiam, Harry, calado, via a interação surpreendente que estava acontecendo entre sua tia e os amigos. Nunca em sua vida sequer sonhara que aquilo poderia acontecer um dia.

Finalmente, Petúnia fez com que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina a deixassem a sós na cozinha, para preparar o almoço, e os enviou à sala de estar. Harry se sentou num sofá e logo Gina se sentou ao seu lado, encostando-se nele e causando-lhe uma sensação de amor muito forte. Os outros se sentaram em poltronas.

— Harry, estamos muito zangados com você! — falou Mione. — Você fez com que nós achássemos que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido. Não respondeu uma das cartas que enviamos. Já estávamos pensando em vir até aqui com uma tropa de aurores quando recebemos as cartas de sua tia. Você não respondeu às cartas porque não quis, não foi?

Harry tentou fazer uma cara de entediado, imitando Draco Malfoy.

— Sabe, eu estava cansado de vocês... Quero novos amigos, acho que posso, não?

Ele sentiu Gina ao seu lado se enrijecer e se detestou por isso.

— Como?! — gritou Rony se levantando.

Hermione sorriu.

— Acha que me engana, Harry? Pode tirar essa cara de Draco Malfoy de seu rosto, ela não combina com você. Nem você sabe imitá-lo.

Harry devia saber que não podia enganar Mione. Por que sua amiga tinha de ser tão inteligente? Bem, era bom ela ser, pois fora sua inteligência que o ajudara vezes sem conta.

— Ah, ele não estava falando sério — falou Rony sem graça e se sentando de novo.

— É claro que não, seu idiota! Harry, por algum motivo, queria que nos mantivéssemos longe dele, como se desejasse que nós não o quiséssemos mais como amigo. Estou errada, Harry?

Diante o ar de Professora McGonagall que Hermione fazia, Harry não teve como mentir. Baixou os olhos para o chão e murmurou:

— Como sempre, você está certa, Mione.

— Ora, Harry, devia saber que nós sempre iremos nos considerar seus amigos! — falou Rony, revoltado. — O que você queria com isso?

— Eu queria que vocês se decepcionassem comigo, para assim ficar longe de mim e de todos os problemas que eu poderei trazer. Problemas piores que todos os que já passamos. Eu prometi algo a Dumbledore, e não poderei ir a Hogwarts esse ano.

— Isso você já nos contou. Você precisa vencer Você-Sabe-Quem e... outras coisas — ele não podia falar das Horcruxes perto de Gina.

— Sim, mas será muito perigoso! O Eleito sou eu e apenas eu. Vocês não devem arriscar as suas vidas por algo que eu terei de fazer. Além disso, eu sou descartável, sou órfão, vocês tem famílias. Se eu morrer não fará muita diferença, mas se vocês morr...

— Você está louco? — gritou Gina, fazendo Harry olhar para ela. — Como pode dizer que é dispensável?! E para nós, você acha que não significa nada?! Se você morrer, Harry, será a coisa mais triste do mundo para mim!

— Harry, seu doido, você é o meu melhor amigo! Eu sofreria muito se o perdesse, cara! — falou Rony.

— E para mim não é diferente — falou Mione com os olhos úmidos. — Você é o garoto mais idiota que eu conheço, Harry.

Os amigos se levantaram e se abraçaram num abraço coletivo, emocionados. De repente, a porta da casa foi aberta. Válter e Duda entraram por ela. Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Meu tio... — murmurou.

Todos ficaram se olhando. Logo Duda pôs a mão na boca, pois reconheceu, nos cabelos ruivos do rapaz próximo a Harry, um parente daqueles que fizeram a sua língua crescer, uns anos atrás.

— Mas o que diabos "esses" estão fazendo aqui?!

— São meus amigos, tio Válter.

— Amigos?! Mas eu falei que não queria ver gente da sua laia dentro da minha casa, seu moleque atrevido!

— Não sou mais "moleque"! Hoje completei a maior-idade para os bruxos. Não precisa se preocupar que amanhã mesmo eu vou embora da sua casa, tio. Meus amigos não vão te perturbar, só vieram para me parabenizar. Eles vão embora daqui a pouco.

— Não estou gostando disso...

Nesse momento, Petúnia entrou na sala.

— Válter, não brigue com o Harry. Ele nem sabia que seus amigos viriam aqui. Fui eu que os convidei.

Válter e Duda estavam abismados.

— É que hoje é o aniversario dele, Válter, e achei justo que ele tivesse pessoas que gostam dele e de quem ele gosta por perto nesse dia. Nós já o tratamos mal demais, pelo menos hoje vamos respeitá-lo. Ele irá embora.

— Eu não acredito nisso! O que está acontecendo com você, Petúnia?! Desde quando você tem "peninha" desse... desse aí?! Ao contrário, você sempre esteve do meu lado! — ele teve de respirar fundo várias vezes. Acalmou-se um pouco, embora ainda não a entendesse. — Tudo bem, Petúnia, mas que seja a última vez que você convida gente dessa laia para nossa casa.

Petúnia, constrangida, voltou à cozinha, Duda se trancou no quarto e Válter foi ao seu escritório, pois queria ficar o máximo de tempo longe de gente "da laia de Harry". Harry e seus amigos continuaram na sala, conversando e relembrando tristes e bons momentos.

A hora do almoço foi muito tensa. A todo o momento, Válter e Duda criticavam Harry e seus amigos, pela sua origem bruxa, pela sua educação e outras coisas sem motivo, fazendo Petúnia, que vinha mudando lentamente, quase morrer de vergonha. Em varias ocasiões, Harry e Rony estiveram a ponto de lançar um feitiço neles, e agora podiam sem problema, pois todos os bruxos presentes à mesa, exceto Gina, eram maiores de idade.

Ao fim da refeição, todos elogiaram Petúnia pelo excelente almoço e foram para fora, esperar Tonks, que fora quem os trouxera num carro trouxa usado pelos aurores à paisana (que Scrimgeour não soubesse que ela usava os carros para outras coisas fora espionagem e perseguição a bruxos das trevas!).

De repente, gritos assustados foram ouvidos no interior da casa. Os bruxos e Petúnia, que estavam lá fora, assustaram-se.

— Oh, meu deus, Duda! — gritou Petúnia, que idolatrava seu filho. Correu para dentro e todos os acompanharam.

Acuados numa parede estavam Duda e Válter. Dois bruxos os ameaçavam, as vestes e as capas negras, as varinhas erguidas nas mãos.

— Me diga onde está Potter, seu trouxa gordo!

Harry e os demais se assustaram. Quando puderam ver direito o rosto dos bruxos, perceberam que um deles era muito conhecido. Conhecida, na verdade. Era Belatriz Lestrange. O outro era um bruxo das trevas desconhecido. Ao ver a bruxa maldita que empurrara Sirius, seu padrinho, para dentro do Véu da Morte do Ministério, Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver e uma raiva surda encher seu peito. Jurara vingar a morte de seu padrinho, e era isso o que faria, agora que tinha a chance.

— Lestrange! — gritou, a voz irreconhecível.

A bruxa de olhos dissimulados e de pálpebras pesadas o olhou, um sorriso cruel no rosto.

— Estava te esperando, Potter, para fazer com que você se encontre com seu querido Sirius... Ele deve estar muito triste no seu mundo dos mortos... Faz tanto tempo que eu queria poder entrar aqui e te levar para o meu mestre para ele enfim te matar... Finalmente a proteção que existia nessa casa desapareceu com a sua maioridade... Agora posso pegá-lo e, de quebra, matar uma Sangue-ruim, três trouxas e dois traidores do sangue! Meu Lord vai ficar muito satisfeito, mas não mais do que eu, que vou poder limpar o mundo dos bruxos da escória!

— Não se esqueça de deixar alguns para mim, Bela! Também estou tinindo de vontade de matar...

— Como?! Você é Henrique Slythower... — murmurou Hermione. — Mas você não é o jornalista que escreve matérias contra os Comensais da Morte numa revista bruxa importante dos Estados Unidos, a The New York Witch Times?

— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui! Que menina mais atualizada! Sim, minha linda Sangue-ruim, sou o Slythower. Me disfarcei bem, não foi? Todos pensaram que eu era contra o Lord das Trevas, quando na verdade, eu o idolatrava! Consegui muitas informações com as minhas credenciais de jornalista americano. E vou conseguir mais, já que nenhum de vocês vai sobrar para anunciar a verdade.

— Belatriz, você é minha e de mais ninguém! — falou Harry. — Vou me vingar pelo que fez com o Sirius!

— Não se sinta, rapaz... Você não é páreo para ninguém! _Encarcereous Totales_!

Nenhum deles conhecia esse feitiço, que faz aprisionar a todos de uma vez com cordas. Todos na sala, exceto os bruxos das trevas, estavam presos.

Harry soltou um grito de raiva e impotência.

— Quem matamos primeiro, Henrique? Bruxos ou trouxas?

— Vamos deixar o melhor para depois... Matemos primeiro os trouxas, que são tão sem graça...

— É, você tem razão... _Avada Kedavra_ neles será muito simples e rápido... Pena que não tenhamos tempo para torturar a todos... Senti tanta falta disso lá em Azkaban... Mas teremos tempo e muitos bruxos e trouxas para torturarmos quando enfim o nosso Lord conseguir o seu intento... Imagine o Lord Voldemort como Ministro da Magia... Será o máximo!

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Lord Voldemort como Ministro da Magia seria o pior pesadelo para cerca de noventa por cento da população bruxa, que não era puro-sangue. Ela mesma com certeza seria eliminada por ter pais trouxas.

Belatriz ergueu sua varinha, apontou para Válter e sorriu cruelmente.

— O que você acha de ser o primeiro, seu trouxa idiota? — apontou para Duda. — Ou você, seu filhote de dragão? Se bem que de um dragão deve ter só o peso...

Harry estava muito nervoso. Seus tios e seu primo estavam sendo ameaçados, e ele prometera que nada aconteceria a eles. O que faria, por Merlin? Assustado, Harry moveu sua mão, que ainda segurava a varinha. O _Encarcereous_ não imobilizava todos os membros da vítima, como o Petrificus Totales, só os braços. Esforçando-se muito, ele conseguiu encostar a varinha nas cordas mágicas conjuradas pelo feitiço e murmurou:

— _Finite Incantatem_...

As cordas se soltaram e, sem perda de tempo, Harry se ergueu, correu e se jogou sobre Belatriz, bem na hora em que ela lançou a Maldição Imperdoável da Morte contra Duda. O feitiço, um jorro de luz verde e brilhante, se chocou contra a parede.

— Seu moleque idiota! — gritou ela, que tentou se soltar. O joelho de Harry apertava-lhe a mão e a varinha no chão, impedindo-a de lançar qualquer feitiço, e seu peso não a deixava se livrar dele.

— Henrique, me ajude, tire esse idiota de cima de mim!

— Bela, o que é isso, dominada por um bruxo ainda nem formado! — ele riu. — Tudo bem, lhe farei esse favor.

— Mas não o mate! O Lord das Trevas quer fazer isso!

Enquanto esses acontecimentos se sucediam, Hermione também conseguiu se soltar e, assim, soltar todos os outros.

— Vão lá para fora, é melhor para vocês...

— Mas... e vocês e o Harry? — falou Petúnia.

— Não se preocupe, somos bruxos. Temos mais como nos defender do que vocês.

Eles saíram. Hermione e os outros olharam para Harry e o viram sob a mira de Slythower, e não tiveram tempo antes de ele dizer:

— _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Harry voou de sua mão e, aproveitando sua distração, Belatriz se livrou de Harry, erguendo-se, depois, num salto. Rony, aproveitando a distração de Slythower, o desarmou da mesma maneira que ele fizera com Harry.

— Se fizer algo com o Harry, Lestrange, nós acabamos com o seu comparsa.

— Devia saber que nós, os Comensais da Morte, não somos amigos uns dos outros. Nenhum de nós irá se preocupar se outro morrer, caso a nossa missão seja cumprida. Slythower não vale nada, mesmo... Poderia matá-lo agora, mas no momento estou precisando dele.

— Ora, Bela, vamos com calma aí! — afirmou Slythower. — Ainda tenho muito para viver.

Nesse momento, Harry correu e pegou sua varinha.

— Somos quatro contra dois. Vocês vão encarar?

— Três de vocês não seriam páreos para um de nós, seu tolo! Quando vocês nem sonhavam em nascer, nós já matávamos!

— Nós quatro já enfrentamos mais coisas do que muitos da nossa idade! Vocês devem se lembrar do episódio no Ministério! Nós os combatemos com raça e coragem, e tivemos bons resultados! Vocês não conseguiram pegar o que queriam não foi? — provocou Hermione. — A Profecia... Seu Lord deve ter ficado tão contente com vocês...

Belatriz se enfureceu.

— Quem é você para nos julgar, sua Sangue-ruim?! Bem, você será a primeira!

Belatriz ergueu a varinha. Antes, entretanto, de poder lançar a Maldição da Morte sobre Hermione, Harry apontou sua varinha para ela e gritou, com todo o ódio que possuía no peito:

— _Crucio_!

Na hora do lançamento do feitiço, ela riu, pois achava que ia ser da mesma maneira que no episódio do Ministério, quando Harry lançara nela a Maldição Cruciatus, mas não conseguira o efeito desejado, pois não conseguira desejar realmente que ela sentisse dor. Entretanto, agora ele estava com essa vontade elevada ao máximo no peito, pois fora juntando ódio por ela nesse ano que se passara desde a morte de Sirius. Surpresa, Belatriz começou a sentir as dores horrendas que aquela Maldição acarretava. No chão, começou a se contorcer e gritar.

— Harry, essa Maldição é Imperdoável! — gritou Hermione — Você pode ir para Azkaban!

Ele, entretanto, não a ouviu. Continuou com o poderoso e malévolo feitiço, que a própria Belatriz já usara inúmeras vezes, tanto que enlouquecera dois aurores, os pais do colega de Harry, Neville Longbottom. Teria continuado se os bruxos das trevas não tivessem recebido ajuda: um dementador, que entrou pela porta de trás da casa e seguiu com suas longas vestes pretas e mãos cheias de feridas apodrecidas até onde os bruxos estavam duelando. Logo tudo escureceu e todos sentiram frio e a sensação de que nunca mais seriam felizes na vida. Enquanto Harry torturava Belatriz, Slythower recuperou sua varinha e paralisou Hermione. O dementador foi até Rony, que estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu pensar em uma lembrança feliz na hora de lançar o Feitiço do Patrono. Logo o rapaz se sentiu fraco, sendo sugado de todos os seus sentimentos bons e bonitos, sentindo apenas suas piores lembranças. Caiu no chão e o dementador se abaixou, com seus movimentos fluidos e suaves e sua respiração rascante, aproximando o rosto do de Rony, para lhe dar o beijo fatal — sugar a sua alma.

Hermione desesperada, só pode olhar como Rony era atacado pelo dementador, impotente.

Quando o garoto viu o perigo que seu amigo estava correndo, nem se lembrou mais que Belatriz existia. Correu até Rony enquanto vasculhava a mente em busca de uma lembrança feliz e forte. Pensou na sensação que tivera ao pensar que poderia sair da casa dos Dursley e morar com Sirius. Então gritou, em alto e bom som:

— _Expecto Patronum_!

Um jorro de luz que, para quem estava na frente do feitiço, tinha a forma de uma grande fênix atingiu o dementador em pleno peito, fazendo-o fugir. Harry se abaixou e pôs a mão na testa do amigo. Ele estava muito pálido e frio, com aparência doentia.

— Rony, fale comigo! Você está bem?

O rapaz murmurou:

— Estou, não se preocupe... Eu vi uma fênix, Harry...

— O que?! — Harry se perguntou se o dementador mexera com a mente de seu amigo. — Depois você me fala sobre a fênix, Rony, preciso ajudar a Mione!

Todavia, Belatriz, já de posse de sua varinha, falou:

— Agora você me paga! _Crucio_!

Harry estava sentindo dores tão potentes que em sua mente só rezava para morrer logo. Rony estava muito fraco, e Hermione, paralisada mediante um feitiço de Slythower. Os bruxos das trevas já tinham certa a vitória quando, na sala, irrompeu Tonks. Ela foi tão rápida que, quando eles perceberam, estavam todos sem suas varinhas. Ela chamou outros aurores por sistema especial de comunicação que eles tinham, e ao ver isso, Belatriz e Slythower apanharam as varinhas do chão e desaparataram em pleno ar.

Tonks correu até Harry, que estava no chão, ofegante devido às dores que sentira.

— Meu Deus! Você está bem, Harry?

— Sim... Aquela mulher me amaldiçoou, mas quem está precisando de ajuda é o Rony, e você precisa libertar a Hermione do feitiço de paralisação... Um dementador quase beijou o Rony, e ele está precisando de um chocolate... Pega um na cozinha, por favor, Tonks.

— OK.

Após desenfeitiçar Hermione e dar o chocolate a Rony, Tonks alterou as mentes de Duda e de Válter para que eles não se lembrassem do incidente e não fizessem nenhum escândalo. Alguns aurores chegaram, mas se dispersaram ao ver que tudo já estava sob controle. Enquanto Petúnia fazia um chá para acalmar os ânimos de todos, eles eram induzidos a irem dormir em seus quartos, os bruxos se reuniram na sala, sentados no sofá e nas poltronas.

— Harry, definitivamente você vai ter de ficar sob vigia. A casa não é mais segura.

— Não tem problema, eu vou sair daqui mesmo...

— E para onde você vai?!

— Vou morar na casa que Sirius me deixou, a do Largo Grimmauld.

— Menos mal, mas quero te pedir algo. Fique mais uns dias... Eu ficarei por perto para te ajudar caso tenha problemas de novo.

Harry maneou a cabeça.

— Harry, por favor! Faça isso por mim.

Harry não teve como não prometer.

— Harry, queria te falar algo — falou Rony. — O seu Patrono mudou.

— Como?!

— Ele não tem mais o formato de um cervo, mas de uma fênix.

Harry estava abismado.

— Tem certeza, Rony?

— Claro! Eu o vi!

Harry lembrou que o Patrono de Tonks mudara e, pensativo, analisou os motivos da mudança. Logo percebeu e sorriu. Dumbledore. Com essa, Harry sabia que ele sempre estaria com ele, jamais o abandonaria, pois estava para sempre eternizado no seu coração. Agora seu Patrono era uma fênix como a Fawkes de Dumbledore.

Na hora da despedida, quando Gina, Rony e Hermione entraram no carro, Tonks chamou Harry para um canto e falou:

— Algo aconteceu. Scrimgeour preferia que eu não falasse, mas eu vou te falar. Houve uma nova Profecia, Harry.

O rapaz ficou pasmo.

— Ela diz que — continuou Tonks — "a feiticeira que não conhece a magia oferecerá ao Menino Marcado como Igual pelo Lord das Trevas a arma que poderá vencê-lo". Pense sobre ela, OK?

Ela entrou no carro do ministério e partiu. Harry ficou fitando o vazio. "Feiticeira que não conhecia a magia"? Aquilo estava lhe lembrando o dia em que descobrira que era um bruxo.


	5. 4 As Aflições dos Dois Ministros

**Capítulo Quatro**

**As aflições dos dois Ministros**

Pelo seu gabinete, o Primeiro-Ministro da Inglaterra andava em círculos. Estava nervoso. Olhava para os cantos de sua ampla sala elegante, sua mesa de mogno e tampo de mármore de Carrara, o quadro da família real e de outros Ministros anteriores, o lustre de cristal de Murano, provavelmente comprado na Tiffanis. Parou à janela e, angustiado, olhou para fora; A Câmara dos Lordes e o Big-Ben brilhavam de maneira fosca através da névoa que encobria a cidade há uns meses.

Suspirou. Londres, tão bela, não era mais a mesma... O mundo que todos conheciam estava com os dias contados? Recebera visitas do... do "outro" Ministro mais vezes do que supusera que receberia desde que fora empossado.

Irritado, olhou o quadro pendurado próximo à sua mesa. Sabia que a qualquer instante a imagem poderia começar a falar. Lembrou-se do Ministro. Sua imagem era de uma pessoa um tanto estranha, com relação às suas vestes. Esse "homem", bem como o anterior, o alertara dos perigos que Londres vivenciaria, mas o que ele, o Primeiro-Ministro inglês, poderia fazer? Alertar o mundo? De maneira irônica, ele sorriu. Se fizesse, seria destituído de seu cargo e aprisionado em um manicômio. As coisas estavam tão difíceis... Além de se preocupar com os problemas do seu país, com adversários políticos que há muito almejavam o seu cargo e com os demais países do mundo altamente globalizado, ele passava por problemas em casa, já que estava muito estressado e sua esposa e filhos se ressentiam com ele.

Entretanto, tantas coisas horríveis estavam ocorrendo pelo mundo... Todos atribuíam as tragédias e assassinatos que estavam acontecendo no mundo a catástrofes naturais, grupos separatistas, terroristas, minorias étnicas e classes menos favorecidas exigindo os seus direitos. O pior era o fato de ser praticamente impossível distinguir entre tragédias provocadas pelo homem "normal" e as provocadas por... aqueles seres estranhos. Lembrava-se das primeiras vezes que vira Fudge, o Ministro dos... bruxos, e achara estar louco. Não era loucura sua, mas sentia-se mal em saber que havia um tipo de força tão impossível de ser contida por pessoas "normais". Fudge lhe passara uma imagem, no começo, de que as coisas iam sempre bem, mas um tempo depois, tudo parecera desandar, e o Ministro lhe passara uma imagem totalmente diferente da primeira, de alguém fútil e sem noção, incapaz de governar e manter o controle sobre sua comunidade. O segundo Ministro, que lhe fora apresentado por Fudge logo após sua demissão, parecera-lhe mais ponderado, frio e competente, mas também não fora capaz de conter o tal Lord das Trevas, que aparentemente queria destruir o mundo dos que não eram bruxos.

— Boa noite, Primeiro-Ministro! — uma voz disse atrás dele, fazendo-o saltar.

— Scrimgeour!

Com a respiração ofegante e muito receio, o Ministro inglês se virou, deparando-se com o "outro" Ministro, que saia de dentro da lareira. Era um homem alto, magro e elegante, com traços finos e uma juba de cabelos aloirados.

— Por que não fui avisado antes pelo quadro?! Eu já te disse que, a cada vez que faz isso, me faz quase ter um ataque cardíaco?!

Rufo Scrimgeour deu um sorriso tenso. O Primeiro-Ministro logo percebeu que, por trás da longa veste preta, o outro Ministro estava mais magro. Sob seus olhos havia olheiras e seus cabelos apresentavam ainda mais fios brancos do que se lembrava. Parecido a ele mesmo. O ar confiante e sóbrio de antes era apenas uma mera sombra.

— Desculpe-me, mas é a única maneira que tenho de aparecer. Perdoe-me se não foi avisado antes, houve um problema com o quadro. Ou gostaria que eu entrasse pela porta do Ministério e marcasse um horário lá embaixo para falar com você? — falou Scrimgeour, irônico.

— Você sabe que não... — o Primeiro-Ministro imaginou o que aconteceria caso Scrimgeour, com suas roupas tão estranhas, e seu séqüito de assessores tão estranhos quanto aparecessem querendo marcar uma audiência com o Primeiro-Ministro da Inglaterra. — Mas toda vez que você aparece, como quando Fudge aparecia... A cada visita, parece que algo pior aconteceu! E tenho consciência de que o caos que o mundo está vivenciando não é resultado só da ação dos homens normais.

— Normais? Eu e meu povo não somos "anormais". Somos seres humanos como vocês, trouxas. E você está certo. O Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores são responsáveis por muitos dos problemas que estão assolando o seu mundo. Na verdade, Ministro, não há uma separação clara entre o meu e o seu mundo, ambos estão interligados, ocupam o mesmo espaço, e há muitas ligações entre bruxos e trouxas, na verdade é isso o que mais abomina ao Lord das Trevas. Foi para isso que eu vim aqui, como você deve ter imaginado, para te deixar a par das péssimas novidades.

— Você está com uma aparência horrível!

— E você não? — Scrimgeour olhou as feições encovadas e os cabelos grisalhos do Primeiro-Ministro, sentou-se sem ser convidado numa das poltronas em frente à mesa do Ministro e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. — Não é só você que está com problemas. Tenho passado por muitas aflições. Receio que as coisas estejam fugindo do meu controle. E em minha arrogância, eu achava que ia ser melhor que Fudge... Esse mês soube que o Lord está arrebanhando para o seu lado mais e mais reforços. Minha popularidade está em baixa. Uma reserva de dragões verde-galeses foi atacada e perdemos alguns animais para os bruxos das trevas.

— Você disse... dragões? — o Ministro engoliu em seco. — Quer dizer que da outra vez você não estava inventando? Que pergunta a minha... Creio que unicórnios e esfinges, todos esses seres que eu julgava serem apenas mitológicos devem existir também — o Ministro passou um tempo calado. — Deus do Céu... Houve um grande incêndio numa propriedade rural em Devonshire, e não se têm indícios do que o provocou... Você acha que pode ter sido provocado por um dragão incentivado por um desses... — ele falou roucamente — bruxos?

— Receio que sim. Eu vim aqui dizer que as coisas estão ficando cada vez piores...

— O que pode ser pior que dragões e gigantes e tenentadores, ou seja lá como se chamam essas coisas que tem deixado Londres fria e nevoenta em pleno verão?

— Dementadores. Você não tem a mínima idéia... Lobisomens.

— O quê?! — o Ministro deu um salto, assustado. Engoliu em seco. — L-Lobisomens? Oh, Meu Deus... E eles podem transformar seres humanos em... monstros como eles?

— Infelizmente, sim, Lobisomens. Mas não se preocupe, apenas bruxos podem virar Lobisomens, trouxas não têm magia necessária. Há pouco mais de um mês um bruxo filho de um funcionário do Ministério da Magia foi mordido por um. Uma lástima! Mas a violência dos Lobisomens pode matar trouxas também. Bem, vamos ao segundo motivo da minha visita. Terei que substituir o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Mas... E a minha proteção? Você acha que não há mais perigo de eu receber aquela maldição Im... bem, Im alguma coisa?

— Agora há mais perigo do que nunca. Herberto Chorley, o seu Ministro do 2ª escalão, foi devidamente tratado e curado e teve a mente alterada para não se lembrar de nada, após a temporada prometida no St. Mungus, mas isso não teve muitas conseqüências. Se a Maldição Imperius fosse dirigida a você, aí, sim, teríamos um verdadeiro problema, tanto para as pessoas do seu quanto para as do meu mundo. Imagine o que poderia acontecer caso você fosse amaldiçoado: ficando sobre o controle de bruxos que detestam trouxas, eles poderiam fazer a Inglaterra entrar em guerra com outros países e fazê-la lançar bombas e outras dessas armas de destruição em massa que os trouxas inventaram para guerrear entre si. Vocês nunca teriam paz, vivendo em guerras que só fariam dizimar a população trouxa.

O Primeiro-Ministro engoliu em seco e imaginou o que seria se estivesse controlado por um poder tão cruel e forte. Seria péssimo, pois a Inglaterra era um dos países mais importantes do mundo. E ainda seria pior se fosse atingido por uma Maldição Imperius que desse errado, como acontecera com o seu Ministro de 2º escalão, que começara a agir de maneira tão estranha ao ser atingido por um feitiço que saíra errado.

— Você continuará sob a proteção de um bruxo, mas terá que ser outro, não o Shacklebolt.

— Mas gostei tanto do trabalho do Shacklebolt... Ele é muito eficiente, foi o melhor secretario que já tive, o que é uma vergonha para as pessoas do meu tipo.

— Estou precisando dos serviços dele em outro lugar, na escola de magia mais importante da Grã-Bretanha. Temos centenas de alunos lá precisando de proteção. Mas não se preocupe, o auror que substituirá o Shacklebolt também é muito eficiente, você não terá reclamações. Chama-se Paulo Kant, e daqui há pouco ele virá, para se apresentar.

Após fazer o que se tinha proposto, Scrimgeour entrou nas chamas verdes que imergiram da lareira do gabinete do Primeiro-Ministro e sumiu. Esse esperou que as chamas retornassem e, de dentro delas, apareceu um bruxo com um chapéu cônico e roupas roxas berrantes.

— Olá, caro Primeiro-Ministro! Sou Paulo Kant, seu novo protetor. Não se preocupe com minha aparência, quando eu vier trabalhar, você verá que sei ficar tão mal-vestido quanto vocês, trouxas.

Impotente, o Ministro ficou olhando o bruxo de voz carismática e cabelos loiro-arruivados que estava em sua sala, perguntando-se se tudo aquilo realmente acontecia ou se era ele que estava louco.


	6. 5 A Feiticeira que não conhecia a Magia

**Capítulo Cinco**

**A feiticeira que não conhecia a magia**

Ana Christie estava passeando pela orla da praia de Copacabana, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil. Sentia-se muito preocupada. Por que era tão estranha? As coisas mais inacreditáveis aconteciam quando ela estava por perto. Todos se afastavam dela e a tachavam de maluca. Ela sempre fora uma garota bonita, de cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis, mas nem mesmo a sua beleza fizera com que arranjasse amigos.

Ana era uma menina órfã que crescera em orfanatos. Quando pequena, devido ao fato de ser bonita e com uma aparência, digamos, européia, havia morado em vários lares; todavia, nenhuma das famílias a adotava em caráter definitivo, devido às suas "esquisitices". Apenas ao completar quatorze anos ela fora adotada por um casal de arqueólogos ingleses naturalizados brasileiros. Nos dias atuais, Ana estava com dezenove anos e trabalhava na loja de antiguidades de seus pais adotivos, que tinham decidido abrir quando se aposentaram. Ela sempre adorara objetos antigos. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde vinha aquele fascínio, se ele era resultado dos genes de seus pais biológicos, dos quais não tinha a mínima idéia sobre quem eram.

Algo interessante era um Amuleto que carregava consigo desde que se conhecia por gente: uma corrente com um pingente que parecia ter o formato de um quarto de esfera. Era prateado e nele havia o desenho em alto-relevo de uma fênix dourada. O incrível era que não havia maneira de aquele Amuleto sair de perto dela: desde pequena, várias pessoas, inclusive algumas pertencentes às famílias que tentavam adotá-la, haviam tentado roubar o Amuleto. Inevitavelmente, não importando quem o pegasse, todos os dias ela acordava com ele pendurado em seu pescoço. Ela não sabia como aquilo acontecia, apenas sentia uma espécie de poder e sintonia entre o Amuleto e sua alma.

— Oh, acho que está na hora de voltar ao trabalho... — murmurou Ana, suspirando. Estava cansada da monotonia de sua vida. Gostava de trabalhar na loja de antiguidades de seus pais adotivos, mas queria mais aventura em sua vida.

Enquanto voltava para seu trabalho pela orla da praia, recebendo no rosto a refrescante brisa marinha e vendo o agitar das árvores e palmeiras que enfeitavam aquela bela parte da Cidade Maravilhosa, Ana pensava na surpresa que preparara para os pais: em dois dias seriam as bodas de prata deles e, com suas economias, Ana comprara, como presente, as passagens para um pequeno cruzeiro pela costa brasileira. Eles ficariam muito felizes, já que há muito tempo pensavam numa viagem de segunda lua-de-mel. Ana os amava muito e também era muito grata por eles terem-na adotado quando ela já sabia que não teria nunca a oportunidade, por sua idade e suas maneiras estranhas.

Ao chegar ao estabelecimento, ela estranhou a porta estar fechada. Quando ela saíra para almoçar, sua mãe, Mary, ficara no seu lugar, para não precisar fechar a loja. Acontecera alguma coisa?

Cautelosa e insegura, sentindo no peito uma leve inquietação, ela empurrou a porta. Estava apenas encostada! Estava com medo, uma vez que a violência no Rio de Janeiro abarcava níveis cada vez maiores, e não seria uma raridade se tivesse acontecido um assalto.

Dentro da loja, estava muito escuro. Ana acendeu a luz e arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca, para evitar o grito que chegou à sua garganta.

A loja estava um verdadeiro caos, toda revirada. Móveis estavam tombados, papéis espalhavam-se por todos os cantos, quadros estavam com os forros rasgados, havia objetos de arte jogados em todos os lugares, muitos dos quais estavam em pedaços.

— Quanta crueldade... Que vandalismo... — ela sussurrou. Onde estariam seus pais?

Com cautela e evitando fazer barulho, Ana subiu a escada que levava a casa em que morava com seus pais, situada sobre a loja. Levava em suas mãos um atiçador de lareira de bronze.

Ao entrar na casa, estremeceu. Também ela estava revirada, com gavetas abertas, estofados de móveis rasgados, objetos jogados no chão. Aquilo, pelo visto, era pior do que imaginava.

— Mãe? Pai? — gritou.

Não ouviu resposta alguma. Foi verificando por cada aposento, só encontrando destruição. Onde diabos seus pais estavam?! De repente, no quarto em que dormia, Ana tropeçou em algo. Quando olhou para o chão, gritou, apavorada. Tropeçara em um braço!

Ana deu a volta na cama e sentiu uma grande dor. Sua mãe estava no chão, paralisada, uma expressão de horror no rosto.

— Mamãe! Meu Deus, fale comigo!

Ela abaixou e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo inerte da senhora de cinqüenta anos, loira como ela. Tomou o pulso da mãe e verificou que não havia pulsação e que ela estava morta.

— Mamãe... — ela murmurou. Encolhendo-se, pôs-se a chorar. Entretanto, lembrou também de que seu pai não respondera ao chamado. Levantou-se e andou apressada pelos cômodos que faltavam. Para sua tristeza, também seu pai estava morto, na varanda da casa.

Ambos os pais pareciam ter morrido de morte natural. Não havia ferimentos de instrumentos cortantes ou de possíveis pancadas na cabeça, e nem de armas de fogo. Estavam apenas... mortos.

Trêmula, ela foi até o telefone. Tinha que contar à polícia. Com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, abriu a agenda, e estava procurando o número quando na porta da varanda apareceu um homem. Soltando um grito, Ana deixou a agenda cair e recuou. Seria aquele o assassino de seus pais?

— Quem é você? — gaguejou.

Era um homem muito baixo, com cabelos finos, descoloridos e malcuidados em torno de um cocuruto de cabeça calvo. Seu aspecto era flácido, com uma pele enrugada. Seu rosto tinha um nariz fino e os olhos eram miúdos e lacrimosos, com feições que lembravam as de um rato.

— Meu Deus...

— Oi, menininha linda... — ele disse em inglês com uma voz melíflua e sonsa e um sorriso falso. — Como vai? Eu estava passando por aqui e decidi olhar as coisas que vocês têm... Coisas interessantes, por aqui...

Ela estava gelada de medo. Como aquele homem era cínico! Um assassino! Assustada, ela recuou, segurando mais forte o atiçador de lareira, que deixara sobre um sofá próximo.

O homem, que vestia uma roupa estranha, uma espécie de túnica comprida e vermelha, levantou um objeto em sua mão. Tratava-se de uma vareta de madeira lustrosa e escura. Apontou para ela e falou:

— _Accio _atiçador!

Para a surpresa e assombro de Ana, o atiçador voou de suas mãos até o homem, que o segurou com a mão livre.

— Deus! O que é isso?!

— Vim atrás de algo, senhorita. Procurei por todos os lugares e não encontrei. Você deve estar com o que eu quero...

Ele se aproximou mais. Ana recuou e tropeçou num móvel atrás de si. O que aquele... aquele homem queria? Nunca vira algo tão incrível quanto o que ele fizera a não ser nos filmes!

— Por que matou meus pais?

O homem de cara de rato riu.

— Eles não queriam cooperar, não tive culpa. Disseram que iriam chamar a "plícia", o que não foi algo sensato.

— Você é louco?

— Não, meu nome é Pedro Pettigrew, mas pode me chamar de Rabicho. Senhorita, por que não me dá logo o que eu quero? Será melhor para nós dois...

— Não entendo... Não tenho nada que você possa querer...

— Deve ter... Tive informações precisas sobre o fato de que aqui, com alguém que mora nessa casa, está um objeto muito importante, de muito valor e poder.

— O quê? Eu não tenho nada de valor!

— Uma corrente com um pingente prateado e a figura de um ser mitológico dourado em alto-relevo...

Ana cometeu o erro de levar a mão ao colo. O homenzinho riu.

— Já sabe do que falo... Se me entregar de boa vontade, nada vai acontecer com você, pequena... mas, se não, prepare-se para a morte!De um jeito ou de outro levarei o Amuleto ao meu Lord!

Com a respiração ofegante, Ana segurou o pingente com mais força. Ele estava quente como nunca antes, como se pressentisse que poderia ser tirado do lugar onde esteve por anos. Deus, para onde poderia ir?!

Ela contornou o móvel e tentou correr. Queria alcançar a porta da casa e descer logo as escadas. Aquilo era incrível, será que estava em meio a um pesadelo bizarro? Entretanto, mal deu alguns passos, o homem com cara de rato gritou algo parecido com "petrificus totales" e no mesmo instante ela se sentiu totalmente imobilizada, a ponto de não conseguir ficar de pé e desmoronar. Não conseguia mover um só músculo do corpo, muito menos abrir a boca e falar. Apenas seus olhos podiam ver a aproximação daquele homem horrível e cínico, que vinha com um sorrisinho sarcástico na boca fina e pequena.

— Bem, querida, você não tem muita chance comigo e com minha varinha...

Ela apenas via e escutava, totalmente paralisada. O homem que se intitulava Rabicho debruçou-se sobre ela, abriu alguns botões de sua blusa, falando:

— Pena que o meu Lord tem pressa, senão podíamos nos divertir muito... Você é uma coisinha muito fofa... Hei, me diga como algo como esse Amuleto veio parar aqui com você, nesse país infernal, quente, de Terceiro Mundo... Ah, esqueci! — ele deu uma risadinha. — Você não pode falar!

A mão do homem pairou sobre o rosto de Ana e só então ela percebeu o quanto ela era estranha... Era prateada, parecia ser feita de metal! Como a mão de um andróide! Ao sentir aqueles dedos encostados em sua pele, Ana estremeceu de repulsa. Logo, todavia, eles se fecharam em torno do pingente que repousava no vale entre seus seios. Quando ela achava que sua corrente iria ser arrancada, Rabicho soltou o pingente e gritou:

— Ai! Isso queima! Que inferno!

"Queima?", ela se perguntou, perplexa. Sentia apenas um leve e confortável calor que lhe aquecia a pele e parecia inundá-la de contentamento.

— Droga!

Rabicho segurou a mão prateada com a outra, normal. Como aquela reação poderia acontecer?!, era o que ele se perguntava, pois a mão metálica era feita de pura magia, puro feitiço! A não ser que o tipo de magia presente no Amuleto fosse reativo ao tipo de magia de Lord Voldemort...

— Bem, se o Amuleto não vem a mim por bem, vem por mal! _Accio_ Amuleto!

A corrente se ergueu do pescoço de Ana e o Amuleto pareceu pairar no ar. Entretanto, não fazia mais que isso; Ana não a sentia forçando a pele de seu pescoço. Era como se, nele, houvesse uma espécie de energia que neutralizava o poder que aquele objeto estranho segurado por Rabicho continha.

— Mas que inferno! — bradou o homem baixinho. Como faria para arrancar aquela corrente do pescoço daquela maldita moça?

"Bem, ela parece ser imune a ele...", pensou, avaliando suas opções. Queria ir embora logo daquele país tropical, além do que o Lord das Trevas já devia estar irritado.

— Bem, mocinha, eu vou libertá-la do feitiço que mandei, mas nada de gracinhas!

"Feitiço?! Meu Deus, isso está se tornando cada vez mais surreal..."

— _Finite Incantatem_! — disse Rabicho.

No mesmo momento, Ana sentiu-se livre. Seus movimentos, antes contidos por uma força superior, voltaram, como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Estaria louca? Suas mãos instintivamente seguraram o seu Amuleto. Não queria perdê-lo para aquele homem vil e asqueroso, com cara de sonso e de hipócrita. Ele era um assassino... o assassino de seus pais. Não cederia o seu bem mais precioso, único elo entre ela e seus verdadeiros pais.

— Bem, menininha linda... não quer dar ao tio Pedro essa correntinha? O titio aqui não quer machucá-la, quer apenas o Amuleto — ele disse, sorrindo, um ar condescendente e um sorriso muito hipócrita no rosto.

— Nunca!

O sorriso, no mesmo momento, sumiu da cara de roedor de Rabicho. Ele parecia estar com receio. A verdade era que o bruxo estava sentindo uma aura de magia suave emanando daquela simples garota trouxa. A não ser que... ela não fosse trouxa... Seu Lord o enganara? Afinal, nenhuma trouxa teria a capacidade de emanar magia. Além disso, aquele colar, que parecia ter vida própria, não estaria se recusando a deixar o corpo de sua portadora se não tivesse uma afinidade mágica entre as suas almas. Tinha que levar ao seu mestre o Amuleto de qualquer maneira, no entanto. Não por ser devotado a ele. Rabicho não se devotava a ninguém. Ficava sempre do lado do mais forte. Não queria represálias do Lord das Trevas, tinha muito medo dele. E isso significava retornar, e logo, para o seu lado, levando consigo o que viera buscar.

— Me dê o Amuleto, minha formosura, se não quiser seguir o mesmo destino dos seus pais.

Os olhos de Ana se encheram de lágrimas, que ela tentou a todo custo conter. Aquele não era o momento para se entregar, mas lutar.

— Nunca! Você só o terá se o tirar de mim! — gritou, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente, o rosto transfigurado e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Apoiou-se sob os cotovelos, com a intenção de se levantar.

— Bem, você não me deu outra opção... — Rabicho ergueu a vareta, apontou-a para Ana e falou:

— _Avada_...

Antes, entretanto, que lançasse sobre a garota a Maldição Imperdoável da Morte, da mesma maneira que fizera com os pais dela e inúmeros seres humanos, uma voz tonitruante falou, clara e decididamente:

— _Expelliarmus_!

Os olhos arregalados de susto e surpresa, Ana viu a vareta voar das mãos do homem, indo parar longe.

— Oh... m-mas... mas o que está acontecendo? — gaguejou Rabicho, assustado. Logo olhou em volta, procurando o causador daquele contratempo. Empalideceu.

Ana aproveitou a oportunidade, levantou-se e foi para trás do sofá. Olhou para o centro da sala e ficou abismada. Um homem de certa idade, mas imponente, alto e magro, um porte elegante, mantinha-se lá, orgulhoso e altivo. Ele era absolutamente o oposto do homem intitulado Rabicho. Seus cabelos longos e prateados e a farta e bem tratada barba alva que lhe descia até o peito davam-lhe um impressionante ar de dignidade que nunca chegara sequer a sugerir a cara de rato de Rabicho.

— Não é possível! Você morreu! — gritou Rabicho.


	7. 6 O Amuleto de Merlin

**Capítulo Seis**

O Amuleto de Merlin

O homem sorriu. Olhava para Rabicho como se ele não fosse mais do que um verme, pior, como se compará-lo a um verme fosse uma ofensa para os próprios vermes. Apontava para Rabicho uma longa e lustrosa vareta de madeira que devia ser uma daquelas que Rabicho usava.

— Morri? — perguntou ele, seus vivos olhos azuis brilhando.

— Sim! Você morreu! C-como isso pode acontecer?

— Não pode, seu tolo! Nada pode ressuscitar os mortos! Deveria saber disso!

— M-mas... mas então...

— Deixe de conversa! Você deve ir à Azkaban!

Ao ouvir o nome da temível prisão, os olhos do bruxo se arregalaram, com uma visível expressão de medo. Ana olhava de um para o outro, impressionada. Gostaria de saber o que significava "Azkaban", já que aquilo era o responsável pela palidez e pavor de Rabicho.

"Estou num sonho... só pode ser isso...", pensou ela ao ver aqueles acontecimentos bizarros.

Enquanto isso ela pensava sobre a diferença que havia entre os dois seres que se encaravam como se medissem forças com o olhar.

— Não irei a Azkaban! E você não pode estar aqui! Devo estar tendo uma alucinação! Desapareça!

O homem sorriu com ironia, um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis, não dando a mínima a Rabicho, que correu, pegou a sua varinha e lançou um feitiço.

— _Especiales Revelus_!

— _Protego_! — gritou o bruxo, e nada aconteceu ao homem, como se um escudo protetor surgisse à sua frente.

— Seu tolo! Esse golpe deve ser usado com coisas que escondem um segredo! Eu sou de carne e osso! Perdeu a sua chance!

Ao ver o homem novamente levantar a sua varinha, Rabicho capitulou. Desapareceu em pleno ar.

O homem, então, virou-se para Ana e deu um passo em sua direção. Ela se assustou e falou:

— Não se aproxime!

Ele sorriu bondosamente. Pôs sua varinha sobre uma mesinha.

— Não precisa se assustar. Não farei nada contra você, Srta. De Carvalho.

— Como sabe o meu nome?

— Bem... Eu vou ter muitas coisas a explicar a você... Essa é só uma delas. Eu sou seu amigo, senhorita. Te salvei daquele verme.

— Eu não entendo mais nada... — Ana murmurou. — Coisas incríveis aconteceram aqui hoje! E... meus pais morreram! Aquele maldito... os matou! — os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Você não tem a mínima idéia da verdade... Você não é uma pessoa como as com quem conviveu. Deve ter percebido isso, não?

— Eh... sim — ela se lembrou dos fatos bizarros já acontecidos no seu passado e mesmo no seu presente. — Você... sabe quem sou? Ou o _que_ eu sou? Tem respostas para os meus dilemas?

— Creio que sim. Depois do que você viu hoje, não precisará sequer de provas para acreditar no que vou te contar. Ana, você não pertence a essa espécie de humanos com quem conviveu. Você é uma bruxa. Assim como eu e o rato que estava aqui.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, ela empalideceu. Bruxa?

— Você quer dizer... — engoliu em seco. — Feiticeira? Essas pessoas que praticam magia?

— Sim, mas não do jeito como provavelmente deve ter ouvido falar... Os trouxas têm uma idéia bastante equivocada sobre o que é bruxaria. Essa idéia de que magia é coisa má, do Diabo, não é verdade. Embora existam bruxos perversos...

— O que são trouxas?

— Os que não são bruxos. Há um mundo, o "seu" mundo, que é desconhecido por você. O mundo em que a magia impera... em que tudo funciona à base dessa magia poderosa, fonte e base de toda nossa vida e todo o nosso mundo.

— Por que só hoje fiquei sabendo disso tudo?

— Porque ninguém sabia onde você estava, o Brasil é muito grande. Você foi enviada ainda bebê para o Brasil, e por motivos muito importantes. Há muita coisa para você aprender sobre seu verdadeiro mundo, e a mais importante é que tudo gira em torno da magia e dos feitiços.

— Aquele homem... Pettigrew, não é isso? Ou Rabicho, como ele se apelidou... O que ele queria comigo? Ou melhor, com o meu colar? Ele o chamou de Amuleto... Por que ele matou meus pais?

Ana estremeceu. Sentindo-se com as pernas bambas, sentou-se no sofá. O homem se sentou numa poltrona em frente, as mãos longas, magras e elegantes unidas e apoiando o queixo.

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, você deve saber que o colar que carrega porta algo muito poderoso: um Amuleto. Ou parte dele. Há muitos e muitos anos, Merlin, um dos bruxos mais poderosos e famosos de todos os tempos, mesmo para os trouxas, resolveu construir um Amuleto que se tornasse uma verdadeira arma contra todo o Mal. Construiu quatro quartos de esfera de um metal mágico que só é encontrado na lua e armazenou em cada um deles o poder de um dos quatro elementos, o ar, o fogo, a terra e a água, acrescentados ao poder de quatro seres mágicos poderosos, a fênix, o dragão, o unicórnio e o sereiano. Cada parte dessa esfera tem um poder específico, e combinadas, elas se tornam um Amuleto poderoso com um poder especial ainda maior, embora eu não tenha a mínima idéia de quais sejam tais poderes. Era por isso que Rabicho queria a sua parte da esfera, Srta. De Carvalho, para levar ao seu amo, o Lord das Trevas, um bruxo poderoso e cruel.

— Meu Deus... Estou me sentindo até zonza. Engraçado... Eu sempre senti algo muito forte nesse Amuleto...

— Sim, a sua magia reage à magia dele.

— Como esse Amuleto veio parar comigo? Eu lembro de que o tenho desde que me conheço por gente. Você sabe o porquê de eu tê-lo, ou pelo menos o porquê de eu ter sido trazida ao Brasil? Afinal, de onde eu sou?

— Da Inglaterra, Srta. De Carvalho. Seus verdadeiros pais eram de lá.

— Meus... meus pais?! Então você sabe quem são os meus verdadeiros pais?!

— Sim. Infelizmente, eles estão mortos. Você é filha de dois bruxos bastante conceituados, Morgana de Macquay-Howell, descendente do próprio Merlin, e Allan Gryffindor, heptaneto do grande Godric Gryffindor, um dos fundadores da grande Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Quando você nasceu, o mundo bruxo estava em polvorosa, dominado pelo terror provocado por um bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, alcunha que ele mesmo adotou, e também por seus seguidores, bruxos que se intitulavam Comensais da Morte. Você era muito importante, para cair nas mãos deles... Por isso, numa noite de verdadeiro caos, quando esse "Lord" tentou te raptar, seus pais a enviaram a um lugar desconhecido antes de morrerem pelas mãos do maldito. Imagino que tenha sido o Brasil por ser um país distante, onde Voldemort jamais imaginaria que você estivesse. O Amuleto, herança de sua mãe por ser descendente de Merlin, tinha sido dividido por um ascendente dela, muito antes de sua mãe nascer, pois era um objeto de tanto poder que era um perigo ficar nas mãos de uma pessoa só. Com a família, ficaram dois pedaços. Um deles é o que você leva. As duas outras partes foram enviadas a lugares diferentes do mundo, que com o tempo foram esquecidos. Além de enviar você com sua parte do Amuleto para o Brasil, antes que o Lord pudesse tomá-la, seus pais enviaram o outro pedaço que tinham consigo para mim. Infelizmente, Lord Gryffindor não conseguiu avisar a ninguém sobre o seu paradeiro, Srta. De Carvalho, acho que ele mesmo não pode calcular direito para que lugar do Brasil você tinha sido mandada.

"Porque ele morreu antes...", ela completou em pensamento. Sofria por saber do sacrifício cometido pelos seus pais para lhe poupar a vida.

— Após três anos do seu nascimento — continuou o bruxo — o Lord das Trevas foi supostamente derrotado.

— Como supostamente?

— Ele desapareceu após tentar matar um menino, o único que sobreviveu ao seu ataque feroz. "O Menino Que Sobreviveu", Harry Potter, tornou-se um ícone, um marco. Vivemos em relativa paz durante uns anos, achando que Voldemort havia morrido, mas ele ressurgiu há uns dois anos, mais poderoso do que nunca.

— E como você conseguiu me encontrar?

O bruxo riu.

— Eu era amigo e confidente de seus pais. E sou seu padrinho, minha querida. Há anos estou te procurando pelos quatro cantos do Brasil. Eu te encontrei pela afinidade que há entre o seu Amuleto e esse aqui — de dentro das vestes, o bruxo tirou uma corrente na qual havia um pendente que seria igual ao de Ana, se não fosse a figura em auto-relevo. Era um unicórnio.

Na mesma hora, os dois Amuletos brilharam e se aqueceram. Ana sentiu a conexão que havia entre eles. Estava sentindo várias sensações ao mesmo tempo pelo fato de se descobrir uma bruxa: alegria por saber que seus pais biológicos não a haviam abandonado e que tinha alguém no mundo que se importava com ela, medo do que o destino lhe reservava, tristeza pela perda dos pais adotivos.

— Gostei de saber que tenho alguém que se importa comigo... Mas estou desnorteada. O que será de minha vida agora? Não poderei viver do mesmo modo que eu vivia, agora que sei a verdade, que sei que sou bruxa.

— Eu me responsabilizo por você, já que sou seu padrinho, apesar de você já ser maior de idade, de acordo com o mundo dos bruxos, há dois anos. Há muitas coisas a serem resolvidas... Você pretende retornar à Inglaterra comigo?

— Sim... Agora nada me prende aqui. Não tenho mais família. Eu preciso... — os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas — preciso fazer funerais dignos para meus pais...

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu a ajudarei.

— Obrigada... Você sabe o meu verdadeiro nome, o que meus pais me deram?

— Sim. Você se chama Melanie Clara Gryffindor.

— Melanie Clara Gryffindor... Não me acostumarei a se chamada por esse nome...

— Não será preciso. Se quiser, pode adotar só o sobrenome, o que aconselho, pois é um muito conceituado. Ana Christie Gryffindor... Fica até legal, não?

— Sim. E, a propósito, como você se chama?

— Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore.

* * *

A entrada da caverna estava muito escura quando Rabicho aparatou, mas ele sabia que aquilo era apenas um truque para despistar possíveis aurores. Ele sabia que ali dentro estava o bruxo que, quando Dumbledore supostamente morrera, era possivelmente o mais poderoso do mundo, e o mais cruel, também. Covarde como era, estava morrendo de medo de entrar e enfrentar a sua fúria por não ter conseguido cumprir a sua missão.

Tremendo, ele entrou pela abertura da caverna. Por dentro, ela parecia uma casa, era iluminada e tinha todos os confortos da vida moderna bruxa. Lá dentro, sentados num sofá, estavam Belatriz Lestrange e outro bruxo que chegara há muito pouco tempo dos Estados Unidos, e que ele não conhecia, mas sabia ser tão cruel quanto a bruxa que estava ao seu lado.

— Rabicho? Que demora... — falou Belatriz. — O nosso Lord já estava preocupado... Com o objeto que você ia buscar, devo acrescentar, não com você — ela falou, irônica.

— E... onde está o nosso... Lord?

— Estou aqui, Rabicho... — disse uma voz sibilante, fria e aguda ao mesmo tempo, uma voz que aterrorizava os sonhos de Rabicho. Ele olhou para a escadaria escavada na rocha que subia para o primeiro andar e estremeceu. Um homem muito alto e magro, vestido com uma comprida veste verde escura e uma capa negra com forro prateado — as cores da Sonserina, uma das casas de Hogwarts — descia por ela. Trazia as mãos juntas na frente do corpo, mas dava para ver sua varinha saindo de dentro do bolso da túnica. Seu rosto era incrível, um rosto com feições macilentas e pele branca como a de um fantasma, totalmente careca, feições ofídicas, tanto que o aspecto geral lembrava o de uma cobra.

— Onde está, Rabicho? — sua voz estava claramente excitada. — Onde está aquilo que o mandei buscar? Espero que tenha trazido. Há muito tempo eu venho querendo esse objeto... Somente agora pude encontrá-lo...

Rabicho tremia. O que Voldemort faria quando soubesse que ele não recuperara o Amuleto de Merlin? Ele não era um bruxo piedoso nem para seus seguidores.

— Eu... não o trouxe comigo, m-meu... m-meu Lord...

— Como assim?! — trovejou Voldemort. — Seu tolo! Você não serve para nada, nem para fazer um serviço que até bruxos improfícuos poderiam fazer!

Irritado, Voldemort tirou de dentro de sua veste a varinha e a apontou para Rabicho.

— Por sua inutilidade e não cumprimento de ordens, você merece apenas a morte! Já devia ter feito isso, mas sou "bom" demais! _Avada_...

Rabicho caiu de joelhos e começou a falar:

— Não, meu mestre! Não faça isso, tem uma razão! Dumbledore voltou!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Voldemort se calou, os olhos viperinos e vermelhos arregalados. Belatriz e o seu companheiro, Slythower, levantaram-se, mudos de espanto.

— O que você disse?! Repita, seu trasgo montanhês débil mental!

Tremendo mais do que vara verde, chorando de medo de morrer, Rabicho continuou:

— Quando eu estava preste a matar a menina para tomar o... — calou-se a tempo, pois Voldemort não queria que ninguém soubesse a natureza do objeto que desejava — o objeto, apareceu um bruxo que me desarmou, e era Dumbledore, eu sei que era!

— Pare de mentir! Alvo Dumbledore morreu! Snape o amaldiçoou e ele caiu da Torre de Astronomia, não poderia nunca ter saído vivo daquela! Além disso, seu corpo está dentro de um sarcófago em Hogwarts! Está querendo se salvar, não é? Pois nem tente!

— Eu juro! Se não fosse uma coisa desse tipo, porque eu não traria o objeto? A menina não sabia nem o que era varinha e magia, eu matei os pais dela, por que não a mataria? Era Dumbledore, meu Lord! Era um homem alto e magro, de cabelos e barbas longos e prateados, os inesquecíveis olhos azuis de Dumbledore, óculos com formato de meia lua! Me diga, quem mais teria essas características? Pode mandar um outro bruxo até lá, ele vai confirmar! Os pais da menina estão lá, mortos!

Voldemort não lançou a Maldição da Morte em Rabicho, pois o bruxo poderia estar falando a verdade. Dumbledore, por algum motivo, fingira a sua morte?Existiria alguma coisa que o bruxo velho escondera de todos? Era bom verificar.

— Por hora você escapou, Rabicho. Mas deixe-me descobrir que está me enganando! Antes de morrer vai sentir tanta dor que irá implorar por uma morte rápida!

— Obrigado, meu Lord... O senhor é muito bom... Eu gostaria de dar minha contribuição... Lembre-se, o senhor sabe quem é a menina... Se Dumbledore realmente ressuscitou e se for cuidar da menina, ele terá que ir de um jeito ou de outro ao Beco Diagonal... Deixe alguém espiando no Caldeirão Furado...

— Finalmente teve uma idéia que vale a pena, Rabicho, e por isso não vou matá-lo tão cedo.

Voldemort franziu as sobrancelhas. Seria verdade? Dumbledore estaria vivo? E Snape seria, então, um traidor?


	8. 7 O Casamento na Toca

**Capítulo Sete**

O casamento na Toca

Depois de tantos acontecimentos incríveis, bem que Harry estava precisando de um descanso, para que pudesse continuar com sua missão. Além disso, era hora de sair de casa... Completara 17 anos e já sentia na carne os efeitos que sua maioridade poderia causar na família Dursley. E nada melhor para um descanso que uns dias passados na Toca, o lar de seu melhor amigo, o lugar que, para Harry, era o melhor do mundo depois de Hogwarts. Pensar em Hogwarts lhe dava uma dor no coração, já que não estudaria mais na escola que tanto amava. Rony, bem como toda a família Weasley, convidaram-no para passar uns dias na Toca e comparecer ao casamento de Gui e Fleur. Não podia deixar de comparecer nem que não quisesse ir, o que não era o caso.

Mandou à Toca uma carta por Edwiges querendo saber se o Sr. Weasley poderia fazer o obséquio de conectar temporariamente a lareira da casa dos Dursley à Rede de Flu. Ela não era mais elétrica, desde que, no quarto ano de Harry na escola, fora destruída pelo Sr. Weasley, numa tentativa de conexão à rede que não dera muito certo. Harry pensava em ficar alguns dias na Toca, ir à Godric's Hollow e, depois, partir para onde o vento lhe levasse, procurando as Horcruxes de Voldemort.

No outro dia, Harry recebeu a resposta. No domingo (era sexta-feira) às 17:00 horas o Sr. Weasley viria buscá-lo pela Rede de Flu, e ele deveria estar preparado.

Durante o sábado, Harry arrumou todas as suas coisas; deixaria de vez a casa dos Dursley, e levaria, portanto, tudo que era seu. E não sentiria falta de nada daquela casa. Só sentia o fato de que não poderia aprofundar o relacionamento com sua tia, ainda tão frágil. Petúnia mudara muito em relação a ele e ao modo como era tratado. Não permitia mais a Válter e Duda humilhá-lo e espezinhá-lo, mesmo com o terrível acontecimento do dia do aniversário de Harry.

No domingo tio Válter, que sabia que sua lareira seria novamente "profanada" por gente da "laia" de Harry, estivera com sua cara larga e bochechuda supervermelha de irritação, enquanto Duda, apesar do seu 1,90 m e dos 150 kg de peso, parecia pálido de medo, uma das mãos sobre o bumbum e a outra tapando a boca. Nenhum de seus encontros com bruxos fora feliz.

Antes da hora marcada pelo Sr. Weasley, Harry olhou para os tios e o primo e murmurou:

— Chegou o momento que vocês tanto queriam, tio Válter e Duda. Dessa vez eu estou indo para nunca mais voltar. Vão se ver livres de mim.

— Já não era sem tempo, rapaz — grunhiu tio Válter.

Harry foi até sua tia.

— Tia Petúnia, sempre lembrarei do que fez por mim esses dias. Antes tarde do que nunca — aproximou-se da tia, como se fosse dar um beijo e sussurrou — E não se preocupe, seu segredo vai estar a salvo comigo. — logo a beijou no rosto.

Nesse momento, ouviram um estalido. A lareira se encheu de luz verde e, por ela, saiu o Sr. Weasley. Atrás dele vinha Rony.

— Harry, Harry, meu amigo, como você está? — perguntou Arthur Weasley olhando com avidez a casa dos Dursley. Sempre fora fanático pelos trouxas.

— Estou ótimo, Sr. Weasley. Obrigado por me fazer esse favor. Rony, já se recuperou?

Rony deu um tapa amigo nas costas de Harry.

— Ainda bem, Harry! "Cê" nem imagina como foi ruim! Bom dia, Sr. e Sra. Dursley.

Apenas Petúnia respondeu de modo educado. Sentindo o clima, o Sr. Weasley, apesar de querer muito ver mais da casa dos tios de Harry, resolveu ir logo.

— Bem, bem, Harry, é melhor irmos... Estou ocupado, sabe, problemas no Departamento...

O senhor Weasley trabalhava, agora, depois de anos na Seção do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, na Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados, no Ministério da Magia.

— Sim, Sr. Weasley. Bem, adeus, tio Válter, tia Petúnia, Duda...

Petúnia se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Adeus, Harry. Que você tenha sorte em sua vida e em sua jornada.

Rony e o Sr. Weasley ajudaram Harry a transportar sua bagagem para dentro da lareira. Ele pegou um pouco do Pó de Flu que o Sr. Weasley lhe forneceu, falou em alto e bom tom o nome da Toca e logo rodopiava, passando vertiginosamente por inúmeras lareiras. Saiu na cozinha da casa de Rony.

Em torno da mesa, sentavam-se a Sra. Weasley, Gui, Carlinhos, Gina, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, Fleur e sua irmã Gabrielle, a menina que Harry salvara numa das provas do Torneio Tribruxo. Pelo visto — e pela hora, 17:00 — estavam tomando um lanche.

— Harry! — gritou Gina assim que o viu. Todos se voltaram para ele, que sorriu para todos. Gina se levantou e correu até ele, abraçando-o com um ímpeto que quase o derrubou.

Ele a olhou e suspirou. Gina estava cada vez mais linda... Os cabelos ruivos e sedosos estavam mais compridos, e os olhos castanhos brilhavam no lindo rosto sardento. Mas tinha que se controlar. Tinha que se manter forte e agir como se tinha proposto. Por isso, afastou-se.

— Oi, Gina... — disse, de maneira simples, detestando a mágoa que via nos olhos dela. Voltou-se para os outros.

— Oi, pessoal!

Logo todos se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo.

— Arry! Que bon verr você aqui! — disse Fleur, que desde que Harry salvara Gabrielle, sua irmã, numa das provas do torneio Tribruxo, encantara-se com ele.

— Meu querido! — exclamou a Sra. Weasley, abraçando-o com tanta força que quase o deixou sem fôlego.

Logo chegaram Rony e o Sr. Weasley. Então todos se sentaram à mesa e ficaram tomando lanche e conversando alegremente. Apenas Gina e Harry estavam meio frios um com o outro. Fleur e Gui estavam superanimados com o casamento, que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

— A Mione não vem? — perguntou Harry.

— Já deveria ter chegado, meu filho — respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

Nesse momento, a garota aparatou na frente de todos.

— Exibida! — exclamou Rony que, no teste de aparatação, não fora aprovado por causa de meia sobrancelha.

— Corta essa, Ronald! Sr. e Sra. Weasley, que prazer estar com vocês de novo... Harry! Que bom ver você após aquela aventura!

Os amigos se abraçaram. Rony e Hermione apenas sorriram um para o outro. Sussurrando, Harry se aproximou dos amigos:

— Tenho coisas a contar para vocês. Soube de novos fatos. Vamos esperar todos dormirem, aí conversaremos.

— Ok, Harry!

— Ei, Harry, é acerca das... Horcruxes ou de Você-Sabe-Quem, é? — perguntou Rony, os olhos arregalados.

— Sobre ele e eu, Rony, mas não vamos falar mais nada agora.

Mais tarde, no quarto de Rony, que ele dividiria com Jorge, Fred e Harry, enquanto os gêmeos dormiam, os três amigos se reuniram. Harry tinha coisas muito importantes para contar a eles. Passara muito tempo decidindo sobre se deveria contar o que Tonks lhe contara.

— Bem... Como vocês sabem, eu não estava querendo que vocês me ajudassem com medo de que morressem. Mas não tenho mais a ajuda de Dumbledore e precisarei de sua tenacidade, Rony, e de sua inteligência, Mione. A ajuda de vocês sempre foi essencial para mim.

Os dois riram. Adorariam ajudar Harry, como tinham feito desde o primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts.

— Há algo que tenho que contar. Lembram da última batalha em frente à casa dos Dursley? A Tonks, antes de ir embora, me contou algo surpreendente. Houve uma nova Profecia.

— O quê?! — eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry passou a mãos sobre a colcha de um laranja desbotado com a imagem dos Chudley Cannons, o time de quadribol preferido de Rony.

— Ela é muito estranha. Diz que "O Menino que Sobreviveu" pode receber ajuda para derrotar o Lord das Trevas... Só a "feiticeira que não conhece a magia" fornecerá ao Menino Marcado como Igual pelo Lord das Trevas a arma que vencerá Voldemort! Agora me digam, como vamos descobrir a feiticeira que não conhece a magia? Eu mesmo era um bruxo que desconhecia a magia... Deve existir uma bruxa que não sabe que nosso povo existe, mas o mundo é imenso! Como vamos encontrá-la?

Dessa vez, nem mesmo Hermione pôde descobrir uma resposta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, de tarde, estava tudo arrumado na Toca para o casamento. Gui e Fleur estavam muito contentes. Eles e os rapazes estavam ajudando a preparar a parte externa da Toca para a festa que teria após a cerimônia, enquanto Fleur e as mulheres estavam se ornamentando no quarto dela.

— Oh, Sra. Weasley, estou tan nerrvosa! — com seus movimentos delicados de _veela_, Fleur se admirava diante o espelho.

— Não precisa se preocupar, querida, isso é normal para toda noiva. Eu também fiquei tão nervosa antes de casar com o Arthur! Ainda mais que a minha família não aprovava o casamento, já que consideravam Arthur muito jovem e sem boas perspectivas.

Pessoas aparatavam a todo o momento, vestidos com suas melhores vestes de festa, outros chegavam através de Chave de Portal enquanto outros vinham pelo sistema de Pó de Flu mesmo, aparecendo na lareira dos Weasley.

Num dos morros de Ottery St. Catchpole, perto da Toca, havia uma pequena capela bruxa druida, usada pelos bruxos que moravam nas proximidades. Ela já estava toda enfeitada para a cerimônia, com muitas flores e velas mágicas que lançavam no ar perfumes deliciosos e luzes coloridas e suaves que percorriam o ambiente, dando uma aparência etérea às pessoas que lá se encontravam.

Nos bancos, sentavam-se vários membros da Ordem da Fênix, funcionários do Ministério da Magia, professores e alunos de Hogwarts, enfim, muitos amigos da família. Ao chegarem, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram cumprimentados alegremente pela Professora McGonagall, o Professor Slughorn, Lupin e Tonks. Slughorn, que passara por uma significativa mudança de princípios desde que Dumbledore morrera, mudança essa causada pelo sentimento de culpa, pois fora ele quem ajudara a Voldemort ser o que era, ingressara na Ordem da Fênix, querendo com todas as suas forças ajudar a vencer o Lord Negro. Era um dia alegre, o primeiro após o fatídico dia em que Dumbledore, a Torre Branca, fora sepultado. Todos sentiam a falta dele e de suas palavras naquele evento tão feliz.

Quando a noiva entrou na capela, acompanhada pelo seu pai, todos suspiraram, especialmente os homens. Ela parecia um sonho num longo e esvoaçante vestido cor de pérola, os cabelos louros e longos de _veela_ balançando a cada passo. Rony ficou tão boquiaberto que Hermione deu-lhe um tapa na mão.

— Comporte-se, Ronald! — falou zangada.

A cerimônia, ministrada por um Ministro Matrimonial de origem druida, correspondente ao juiz de paz trouxa, foi muito bonita. Gui estava tão feliz que ninguém percebeu algumas cicatrizes em seu rosto remanescentes do ataque de Fenrir Grayback.

O exterior da Toca estava lindamente arrumado para o baile que se seguiria ao casamento. O jardim fora desgnomizado, cuidado e coberto de mesinhas em que eram servidas as deliciosas guloseimas feitas pela Sra. Weasley, os pneus e outras bugigangas do Sr. Weasley foram guardadas no galpão, as galinhas e outros animais da Sra. Weasley estavam num cercado longe da festa, enfeitiçadas para não gritar. Às mesinhas se encostavam cadeiras acolchoadas, conjuradas por todos que usavam varinhas na casa. Uma banda tocava bonitas canções enquanto casais dançavam numa pista de dança improvisada.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Harry não ficava triste. Estava entre amigos de verdade. Sentado a uma mesa junto a Hermione, Rony, Lupin e Tonks, conversava alegremente. De repente, ficou sério. Em sua direção vinha Rufo Scrimgeour.

— Ah, não! — sussurrou. — Olha quem vem atrás de mim de novo... Ele não perde as esperanças?

O Ministro da Magia parou na frente dele. Harry não teve outra opção a não ser se levantar e cumprimentá-lo.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Potter!

— Boa tarde, Ministro. Como vai?

— Bem... Estive à sua procura... Sabe, eu vou dar uma entrevista à Rádio Bruxa. Vim convidá-lo para participar. Vai ser muito bom, todos saberem que O Eleito está do lado do Ministério, nos apoiando! Pense em como você ficaria mais famoso do que já é.

— Ministro, o senhor já sabe o que penso a respeito disso, de me apresentar publicamente, de me expor mais do que já sou exposto por causa disso — Harry pôs a mão na cicatriz. – Você falou certo, sou famoso, mas não é por minha escolha. Queria ser o mais desconhecido dos bruxos, ou então ser lembrado por meus méritos, não por causa de uma cicatriz.

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas", Ministro. Me desculpe.

Zangado, o Ministro se afastou da mesa. Harry suspirou. Já estava cansado daquilo, daquela notoriedade. Quando se virou, engoliu em seco. Gina, mais linda do que nunca num vestido verde-musgo, aproximou-se.

— Harry, você quer dançar comigo?

Ele não soube como dizer não. Na pista de dança, com a menina que amava entre os braços, ele se sentia no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Quando ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido, ele fechou os olhos:

— Harry, eu sei que você está assim por causa da sua missão. Eu ouvi ontem sua conversa através das Orelhas Extensíveis, e não me arrependo. Eu te amo e vou te esperar. Sei que gosta de mim... Quero, não, _preciso_ de você pelo tempo que nos restar, Harry. Não faça isso comigo!

Ele abriu os olhos e mirou os castanhos de Gina.

— Sabe que posso morrer... — sussurrou, finalmente.

— Isso não me importa. Amo você, Harry.

— Eu também te amo, Gina — não conseguiu se conter.

Harry deu um doce beijo nos lábios de Gina e a garota sorriu. Encostou o rosto no peito do namorado e continuaram a dançar. Nesse momento, Harry prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para sobreviver, pois tinha pelo que sobreviver, a mulher que amava. Continuou dançando com ela e, quando se deu conta, não estavam mais na pista de dança. Haviam se afastado, e estavam numa parte do jardim em que ninguém mais podia vê-los. E pelo sorriso maroto que via nos lábios de Gina, fora a garota quem dera um jeito de levá-los até lá. Harry a olhou, os olhos verdes, por trás dos óculos, apertados.

— Posso saber o que deu na senhorita para trazer a gente aqui?

A garota sorriu.

— Harry, eu te amo. Não sabe o quanto sofri longe de você, pensando que não me amava mais, que não me queria mais. Eu senti muito a sua falta. Quero mais do que um simples beijo.

Os olhos do garoto ficaram estranhamente brilhantes. Ela não precisou falar mais nada; ele a tomou nos braços, apertando-a forte. Sentia o corpo delicado dela pressionando o seu, e isso excitava seus sentidos. Harry segurou-lhe a cabeça com as duas mãos, seus polegares acariciando suas faces sardentas. Logo, ele beijava-a com uma fome, um desejo que nunca havia revelado, embora o tivesse sentido. Os braços da garota o envolveram pelos ombros, puxando-o para mais perto. As mãos de Harry tocaram a cintura dela e subiram, tocando suavemente seus seios delicados, e ela arfou, sentindo um prazer que jamais sentira na vida. O toque do homem que amava era delirante, tão diferente do toque de outros garotos... Segurou-o pelos quadris, puxando-o em direção às suas coxas, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado, tanto quanto ela. Entretanto, após algumas carícias e beijos, resolveram parar por ali, pois alguém podia surpreendê-los, o que não seria bom (principalmente para Harry, que teria que se ver com sete Weasleys zangados). Todavia, durante a festa, seus olhos constantemente se encontravam e sorriam, como que sentindo a alegria de terem um segredo só deles, algo para ser guardado como um tesouro nas suas lembranças durante os dias de aflição que viriam.


	9. 8 Surpresas e assombros

**Capítulo Oito**

**Surpresas e assombros**

Ana Christie e Aberforth passaram ainda alguns dias no Brasil. Ela tinha muitas coisas a resolver antes de se mudar definitivamente para a Inglaterra. Após os funerais de seus pais (não fora descoberta a _causa mortis_pelos trouxas, que não abriram inquérito), através da magia de Aberforth, conseguiram de maneira rápida o visto para ela morar na Inglaterra. Em seguida, ela vendeu o imóvel onde se situava a casa e o antiquário dos pais, bem como o negócio. Enquanto tudo isso se passava, estavam hospedados numa hospedaria para bruxos, e Ana estava encantada, mas ao mesmo tempo assustada com o mundo da magia. Era tudo tão diferente da sua vida anterior, com a qual estava acostumada!

Ao chegar perto da hora de viajar, Aberforth a levou à filial do Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, que ficava na cidade do Rio de Janeiro. Ficava num prédio abandonado ao qual nunca prestara atenção. Por fora, parecia estar em ruínas, mas por dentro! Era incrível... Enquanto caminhavam, seres pequeninos e de cara mal-humorada, que seu padrinho dissera serem duendes, passavam apressados.

— Esse é o banco dos bruxos, Ana. Aqui você poderá trocar o seu dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro de bruxo.

— Quer dizer que é preciso dinheiro no mundo em que a magia impera? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Mas é claro! Não usamos a magia para conjurar moedas, nem temos um feitiço para isso. Se fosse assim, o nosso dinheiro não iria valer nada, iria se desvalorizar e a inflação subiria muito. Há algumas coisas que não podem ser conjurados por magia, sofrem uma restrição, como comida, e dinheiro é uma delas, isso está de acordo com a Lei Elementar de Transfiguração de Gamp, que tem cinco exceções em relação a Feitiços e Transfiguração.

Chegaram até um balcão em que um duende de cara fechada anotava algo num grande livro. Ele tinha orelhas grandes e pontudas, nariz enorme e batatudo e um rosto cheio de rugas.

— O que desejam? – resmungou.

— Minha afilhada deseja trocar dinheiro de trouxa por dinheiro bruxo.

— Apresente-me a quantia.

Ana pôs uma pequena maleta que continha alguns milhares de reais em cédulas de cem e cinqüenta.

O duende conferiu e mandou outro trazer de um cofre em sacos o valor em dinheiro de bruxo.

— Aqui estão 50 mil galeões, 15 sicles e 25 nuques.

— Um bom dinheiro, Ana! Vai te ajudar muito num país desconhecido. Eu poderei te ceder minha casa e alimentação, mas para o resto, receio não ter condições. Assim, você estará provida até conseguir alguma colocação no nosso mundo.

— Obrigada, Aberforth.

— Ah, quando chegarmos à Londres, a primeira coisa que vamos fazer será irmos às compras. Você precisa de algumas coisas urgentes.

— Tudo bem...

Estavam saindo do Gringotes. Era quase onze horas da manhã, a hora marcada para a viagem.

— Como vamos viajar, de navio ou de avião?

— Como? O que é um avião?

— Você não conhece um avião?! Como viajaremos, então? O avião é uma máquina feita pelos trouxas que voa e nos leva aonde queremos ir. Parece um pássaro gigante de metal.

— Ah, eu já vi! Só não sabia o que eram e para que serviam... Nós, bruxos, podemos viajar de várias maneiras. A principal delas é a aparatação, mas você não pode fazer antes de ter feito o curso e o teste. Na aparatação, nós sumimos de um lugar e aparecemos no que queremos. Poderia te levar, mas não quero correr o risco que você estrunche, ou seja, deixe alguma parte do corpo para trás.

— Incrível, essa aparatação! — Ana estava de olhos arregalados.

— Antigamente podíamos viajar de tapetes mágicos, mas eles foram proibidos na Europa. Viajamos através de vassouras voadoras, pela Rede de Flu, que são lareiras interligadas, e por Chaves de Portal. É através dessa que viajaremos.

— Chave de Portal?

— Sim. São objetos mágicos que abrem um caminho entre dois lugares específicos numa hora específica. Nós vamos através de Chave de Portal.

— Muito interessante... Ei, eu vou poder usar varinha como você? Ou terei que freqüentar aulas?

— Eu darei aulas a você, pelo menos os feitiços mais simples e necessários. Entretanto, se você quiser ter uma profissão, terá de se formar. Talvez possa se matricular para um curso intensivo que permitirá que se forme na metade do tempo, ou fazer provas supletivas.

— Interessante... Eu tenho dezenove anos, mas é como se, no seu... quer dizer, no nosso mundo, eu fosse ainda uma criança. Nada sei...

— Mas não se preocupe! Aprenderá tudo! Soube por fontes seguras que você sempre foi uma pessoa mais inteligente que o normal.

Ela corou.

— Na verdade eu sou superdotada, mas meu potencial só pode ser explorado quando meus pais adotivos me pegaram para criar, aos 14 anos... Nessa idade eu tinha terminado o segundo ano do Ensino Médio, quando tinha potencial para já estar cursando uma faculdade, que foi o que eu fiz assim que meus pais me adotaram. Eles reconheceram meu potencial e fizeram de tudo até eu terminar o terceiro ano mais cedo, de modo que aos princípios dos meus 15 anos eu entrei para a faculdade de História, a qual cursei em dois anos e meio. Atualmente eu estava fazendo mestrado em Egiptologia, uma espécie de pós-graduação que os trouxas têm, faltava apenas meio ano para eu terminar.

— Nossa, você vai se dar muito bem nos estudos bruxos... Não fica triste por não terminar seus estudos trouxas?

Ela riu.

— Nem um pouco. Apesar de eu gostar do assunto, jamais me senti pertencente a lugar algum, a povo algum... Agora sei por quê. Não pertenço mesmo àquele mundo. Tenho que conhecer meu verdadeiro mundo.

* * *

Faltavam poucos minutos para as onze horas, o momento da partida. Aberforth marcara àquela hora, por que assim, por causa da diferença de fusos horários, chegariam a Londres às duas da tarde. Eles estavam numa das lindas praias cariocas, num lugar particularmente deserto. Ana olhou com tristeza e alegria ao mesmo tempo o ambiente tão bonito. Sentiria saudades daquele lugar que era o único que conhecia, e que ganhava em beleza de todas as praias européias.

— Bem, minha querida, vamos?

— S-sim... Como faço?

Na frente dos dois estava um casquito de sorvete.

— Bem, vamos tocar e esperar.

Os dois tocaram no casquito. Ana estava se sentindo meio maluca. Aquilo não podia ser realidade! Entretanto, ao sentir como se um gancho imaginário a puxasse pelo estômago para cima, acreditou. Sentia-se rodopiar e seus dedos pareciam grudados naquele objeto. Logo sentiu enjôo.

De repente, caiu no chão.

— Ai!

Sentou-se e pôs a mão na testa. Olhou em volta. Logo Aberforth apareceu, caindo suavemente em pé. Ela se levantou. Será que algum dia cairia daquele jeito?

— E aí, Ana, como você está? A primeira viagem de Chave de Portal geralmente nunca é boa!

— Eu estou bem... Onde estamos?

— Ora, onde mais? Em Londres, minha cara!

Ana olhou em volta. Estavam num parque muito bonito. No ar se sentia a diferença. O dia estava claro e bonito, mas as cores não tinham a mesma intensidade das do Brasil, além de o clima ser diferente, mesmo percebendo que devia ser verão. Incrível! Nunca imaginara que um dia iria à Europa, pois seus pais, apesar de terem sido arqueólogos e donos de um antiquário, não tinham sido ricos.

— Irado! Aonde vamos agora, Aberforth?

— Ao Beco Diagonal. Venha, temos uma boa caminhada pela frente.

Os dois caminharam bastante. Ana estava muito feliz, afinal, pela primeira vez via um país que há tanto tempo queria conhecer. A cidade de Londres era linda! Havia muitos parques e bulevares, que eram cheios de árvores de clima temperado. Ao longe, ela via o Big Ben, o relógio mais famoso do mundo, e a "Câmara dos Lords". O rio Tâmisa corria por perto, e percebia-se, ao longe, a famosa "Tower Bridge". Logo entraram numa rua e Aberforth a fez se voltar para uma das calçadas. Na parede, espremida entre duas portas, estava uma porta velha e com uma placa de madeira e metal desgastada que trazia a inscrição "O Caldeirão Furado".

— Vamos, Ana.

— Que lugar é esse, Aberforth?

— É o bar bruxo mais famoso de Londres. Por ele, nós chegamos ao Beco Diagonal.

Ambos entraram no Caldeirão Furado. Ana se impressionou. Todos se calaram ao ver os dois no interior do bar. Admirada, ela via pessoas vestidas da mesma maneira estranha de Aberforth e Pedro Pettigrew, que moviam colheres sem encostar as mãos, comiam enquanto liam livros que pairavam no ar diante seus olhos. No bar, o barman não usava as mãos para limpar o balcão, um pano limpava para ele. Todos os olhavam com os olhos tão arregalados que ela se assustou. Aproximou-se mais de Aberforth e murmurou:

— O que está acontecendo? Por que estão nos olhando dessa maneira?

Logo alguém falou:

— Alvo Dumbledore? Não é possível!

Ana se lembrou que aquele fora o nome pelo qual Rabicho chamara Aberforth. Afinal, quem era esse tal de Alvo Dumbledore, qual sua importância? Parecia ter muita...

Os murmúrios aumentaram, e algumas pessoas chegaram a se levantar para ir até eles. Aberforth, bem humorado, falou:

— Será que a idade me fez ficar tão parecido assim com meu velho irmão? Sou mais novo que ele...

Todos ficaram impressionados. Irmão?

Um bruxo, Tom, o barman do bar, falou, a voz descrente:

— Você deve ser Alvo Dumbledore! Aposto que não morreu, fez aquilo tudo porque tinha um propósito em mente.

Aberforth riu.

— Tenham certeza de que não sou Alvo. Sou o irmão do Alvo, não estão me reconhecendo? Sou Aberforth!

Todos murmuraram, espantados. Aberforth Dumbledore havia sumido há muito tempo, anos, na verdade. Todos achavam que devia ter morrido.

— Estou vivo... Vivi por muito tempo tentando encontrar a herdeira de Gryffindor, e assim, limpar o meu nome. Vocês devem se lembrar de que fui acusado de fazer feitiços com bodes e de ser simpatizante com as forças das trevas, o que não era verdade. E a encontrei, finalmente. Encontrei a descendente direta de Gryffindor, de Morgana, e do grande Merlin. Ela está aqui!

Aberforth tocou no ombro de Ana. Ela estava tremendo de medo e emoção. Todos a olhavam com ar de espanto, admiração e até adoração. Um bruxo se aproximou, a mão estendida.

— Sinto-me honrado em poder conhecer uma descendente direta do maior bruxo que já existiu em todos os tempos!

Uma bruxinha mirrada e idosa falou, timidamente:

— É uma grande alegria saber que a filha de minha grande amiga, Morgana Gryffindor, está viva.

Praticamente todos os bruxos presentes no Caldeirão Furado foram cumprimentar Ana Christie, que sentia emoções nunca sentidas antes. Só nesse momento, rodeada por seu povo, sentia-se em casa, sentia-se num lar. Mesmo sempre tendo vivido no Brasil, nunca se sentira como se pertencesse a ele, apesar de amá-lo. Só agora não se sentia estranha, como se fosse diferente de todas as pessoas à sua volta. Agora ela estava entre os seus, e a sensação era muito boa. Aquelas pessoas pareciam gostar muito dela, e pela primeira vez na vida ela não era censurada, ao contrário, parecia ter, para aquelas pessoas, a mesma popularidade que outras tantas meninas que conhecera na vida tiveram e que ela queria tanto para si.

— Bem, agora me desculpem, nós não podemos mais ficar aqui. Temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal. Eu só parei porque achei que vocês mereciam saber que ela estava viva, que o Lord das Trevas não conseguiu matar aquela que é a descendente de Merlin. E também porque, assim, vocês iam perceber quem é, na verdade, Aberforth Dumbledore, um bruxo que não é o traidor que todos pensavam e que é digno de ter um irmão como Alvo Dumbledore. Até mais.

Ele levou Ana consigo até a porta dos fundos do bar. Ela olhou para trás e, numa parede mal iluminada, viu um homem com capuz negro que parecia olhá-la atentamente. Suas feições macilentas eram tão sinistras que Ana sentiu um arrepio. Aproximou-se mais de Aberforth, que lhe passava uma sensação de segurança. Pararam em frente a uma parede de tijolos.

— Bem, minha filha, o que achou de ter tanto reconhecimento?

Os olhos da moça brilharam.

— Foi uma sensação inesquecível! Nunca tive amigos, pois todos me achavam estranha. Agora, entre os meus, me sinto muito bem! Ninguém mais me despreza, ao contrário. Para os trouxas, eu era a moça estranha; para os bruxos, sou alguém importante! Isso é bom... Ei, Aberforth, quem era aquele homem de capuz que estava lá dentro? Tinha um olhar tão estranho...

— Homem de capuz? — ele perguntou, interessado.

— Sim. Era um homem de cara macilenta, sabe, magro e com olhar vidrado. Não senti nada de bom ao olhar para ele.

Aberforth preferiu ficar calado e não assustar Ana, mas imaginava que aquele homem deveria ser um espião de Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas com certeza deveria saber que Ana e Aberforth teriam que vir de qualquer jeito ao Beco Diagonal. Era um fato ruim, mas ele sabia que os dois eram previsíveis demais. Desde que Rabicho voltara ao seu Lord sem o Amuleto, alguém deveria se manter no Caldeirão, espionando. Aberforth, entretanto, não se arrependia de mostrar Ana a todos, pois não podiam viver para sempre escondidos. Tinham que se manter atentos, mas não ser covardes.

— Não se preocupe, minha menina. Bem, vamos ao Beco?

— Mas... eu não estou vendo nada! Só essa parede.

— Ainda não entendeu que no mundo da magia as coisas podem não ser o que parecem?

Ele estendeu sua varinha e tocou um tijolo da parede. Qual não foi a surpresa de Ana quando os tijolos começaram a se mover diante seus olhos e abrir uma passagem para um lugar que parecia pertencer a outra época! A rua torta e estreita que via à sua frente era cheia de pessoas que se vestiam com as roupas e acessórios mais estranhos que ela já vira na vida. O Beco Diagonal fervilhava de gente. Nas calçadas, as pessoas se aglomeravam diante de vitrines de lojas que vendiam coisas que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de para que serviam.

Os dois começaram a andar. Havia lojas de animais que não vendiam cachorros, passarinhos e peixes, mas morcegos, ratos, corujas, sapos e gatos, aliás, o único animal que parecia ser de estimação tanto para trouxas quanto para bruxos. Garotos vibravam em frente a lojas de vassouras que deviam ser as vassouras voadoras que Aberforth já lhe falara. As lojas eram muito variadas, desde lojas de material escolar — que vendiam pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros ao invés de cadernos e canetas! — a lojas de ervas. Imperava no lugar uma estrutura imensa e torta que Ana logo reconheceu pelo nome: Gringotes. Era o banco dos bruxos, a matriz.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ela notou que muitas lojas pareciam fechadas, com papéis cobrindo as vitrines, e uma delas se chamava "Olivaras". Não era aquela a loja que Aberforth lhe falara que vendia varinhas? Se estava fechada, como ela poderia comprar a sua varinha? Já tinha percebido que um bruxo sem varinha era como um cego em tiroteio, ficava perdido. O que acontecera com os donos daquelas lojas?

— Aberforth, porque tantas lojas estão fechadas? Não só fechadas, elas parecem abandonadas! E pior, a "Olivaras" também está!

O bruxo suspirou.

— É esse o resultado da ação dos Comensais da Morte, os bruxos das trevas seguidores de Voldemort. Eles aterrorizam os bruxos de bem, os que não querem ser seus comparsas. Pior, eles matam por prazer, principalmente se o bruxo for mestiço, ou seja, fruto de uma união entre bruxo e trouxa, Nascidos-Trouxas, bruxos nascidos apenas de trouxas, ou se for o que eles chamam de "traidores do sangue", isto é, bruxos puros-sangues que gostam de trouxas ou de mestiços. Alguns dos donos dessas lojas abandonadas foram mortos, outros estão escondidos, temerosos de mais ações dos Comensais no Beco Diagonal.

— Que coisa triste... — Ana suspirou, com pena desses bruxos assassinados e perseguidos. — Como vamos fazer para comprar minha varinha?

— Não se preocupe, Olivaras não morreu, ele está escondido, e eu sei onde. Eu mandei uma mensagem via correio-coruja para ele, falando da varinha especial que ele precisa vender — falou ele sorrindo e deixando Ana vermelha de timidez. — Mas antes vamos a Madame Malkins. Ela é a melhor costureira do Beco Diagonal.

— Vou ter de vestir essas roupas?

— Pode vestir suas roupas de trouxa, mas precisa de algumas vestes bruxas para os momentos em que precisar ir até o Ministério da Magia, ou a um evento bruxo qualquer. Você vai ter de tentar fazer um curso rápido, ou ao menos estudar e fazer provas para se formar em magia, e na hora de ir fazer uma prova, ou procurar um emprego, qualquer coisa relacionada ao nosso mundo, é bom se vestir como um de nós.

— Tudo bem.

Ela o acompanhou de bom grado, pois, bruxa ou trouxa, qual a mulher que não gosta de comprar ou mandar fazer roupas? A loja, _Roupas para todas as Ocasiões_, era muito bonita e percebia-se o quanto o ambiente era de bom gosto. Uma mulher sorridente os atendeu. Quando os viu, empalideceu.

— Aberforth?!

Ele sorriu.

— Você foi a única, Patrícia, que me reconheceu.

Ana Christie logo percebeu que havia, ou houvera, algo entre os dois. A mulher o olhava com adoração e saudade. Aberforth sorria com ternura nos olhos. Foi até ela, tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios, cavalheirescamente a beijando.

— Seja bem vindo de volta, filho pródigo!

— É um prazer revê-la, Patrícia. Ana, aproxime-se. Quero que conheça Patrícia Malkins.

Timidamente, Ana foi até os dois.

— Patrícia, minha querida, minha missão foi cumprida.

Madame Malkins arregalou os olhos.

— Quer dizer que você finalmente encontrou a...

— Sim. Quem eu procurava há tanto tempo. Essa é Ana Christie de Carvalho, descendente de Merlin, Gryffindor e Morgana, a filha de nossos amigos assassinados por aquele... — Aberforth estremeceu, visivelmente emocionado. — Aquele monstro.

Madame Malkins sorriu para Ana.

— Eu gostava muito da sua mãe. E você é idêntica a ela. Tão linda quanto.

Ana, emocionada, sorriu e falou:

— Obrigada... Eu não conheci meus pais verdadeiros. Na verdade, nem sabia que eu era uma bruxa, ou que a magia existia. É um prazer conhecê-la, Madame Malkins.

— Me chame de Patrícia, era assim que sua mãe me chamava.

— Tudo bem... Patrícia.

Aberforth saiu e, enquanto isso, Madame Malkins tirou as medidas de Ana e com auxílio de magia, costurou as suas vestes novas rapidamente. Enquanto isso, conversaram muito, e Ana pôde saber muito sobre seus pais, o quanto eles eram pessoas boas e corajosas, que combateram enquanto puderam o Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores.

Quando Aberforth chegou, os três conversaram mais um pouco enquanto tomavam chá com bolinhos. Depois da promessa de virem de novo visitá-la, Ana e Aberforth despediram-se de Madame Malkins e saíram da loja. Foram, então, às "Floreios & Borrões", a livraria bruxa, onde compraram uns livros que auxiliariam Ana nos seus estudos sobre magia e que a ajudariam a fazer um exame e a ensinariam a praticar feitiços; à "Botica", onde compraram material para ajudá-la nos estudos sobre Poções. Compraram também material para escrita, estudos astronômicos e aritimânticos. Na loja de animais, ela decidiu comprar uma coruja, pois, além de ser um animal de estimação, ela lhe possibilitaria enviar cartas. Ana só não quis comprar uma vassoura, pois não gostaria, pelo menos por enquanto, de experimentar aquele tipo de transporte tão "diferente". Munidos de todas as compras, os dois foram, então, ao andar de cima de uma loja numa rua muito sombria, cheia de bruxos mal-encarados. Aberforth lhe disse que se chamava Travessa do Tranco, e que nessa rua eram onde se encontrava todos os materiais possíveis para se praticar as artes das trevas.

— Para onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou. O corredor por onde seguiam era escuro.

— Eu marquei com Olivaras encontrá-lo aqui. Ninguém iria imaginar que ele viria justamente à Travessa do Tranco, que é um lugar onde geralmente só ficam bruxos duvidosos.

Com esse "ninguém", Ana sabia que Aberforth estava se referindo aos Comensais da Morte e ao próprio Voldemort. O que ela não sabia, mas ele sim, era que os dois deviam estar sendo espionados, e estavam, desde que entraram na Travessa do Tranco, sob um feitiço, o Feitiço da Desilusão, feitiço usado para fazer com que as pessoas ficassem difíceis de serem notadas por outras.

Aberforth bateu numa porta e ouviram uma voz envelhecida:

— Três dragões foram ao Ministério, o que queriam lá?

Aberforth sorriu e falou:

— O Rabo-córneo queria a cabeça do Ministro, o Verde-galês, descobrir o mistério do véu do Ministério, e o Meteoro-chinês... Ai, sempre esqueço essa resposta!

A porta foi aberta e um senhor idoso de cabelos brancos e curtos e olhos azuis por trás de pequenos óculos apareceu e falou:

— O terceiro queria descobrir a Profecia dO Menino que Sobreviveu, Aberforth! Você não tem jeito!

Os dois amigos sorriram um para o outro e se abraçaram.

— Há quanto tempo, meu amigo... — falou Olivaras.

— Creio que quase vinte anos, Marcos.

Todos entraram no cômodo.

— Bem, foi difícil despistar um bruxo que estava me seguindo, Aberforth, mas consegui. E a mocinha, não vai me apresentar?

Ana sorriu ao ser chamada de mocinha. Pelo que Aberforth lhe dissera, já era adulta, para os bruxos, há dois anos.

— O seu sorriso... — murmurou Olivaras. — É igual ao do seu pai, que Deus o tenha.

Ana sorriu novamente. Simpatizara bastante com aquele senhor.

— Bem, mocinha, não temos tempo a perder! Ficar aqui não é seguro para mim. Depois nós daremos um jeito de nos encontrarmos para pormos a conversa em dia, Aberforth. Eu trouxe uma varinha só para você, Ana. E não se preocupe, através da carta que Aberforth me mandou, ele me disse seu nome. Eu trouxe só uma varinha porque tenho certeza de que apenas ela servirá. Ela é uma relíquia, a venho guardando desde muito tempo, pois sabia que um dia ela seria extremamente útil. Essa varinha pertenceu a Merlin, Ana, e também a sua mãe, Morgana — disse ele, desembrulhando uma varinha.

Ana suspirou de emoção e encantamento. A varinha era linda! De madeira lustrosa, com acabamento em ouro e esmeraldas da cor dos seus olhos.

— Uma varinha especial — murmurou Olivaras, olhando para a varinha. — Trinta e cinco centímetros, madeira de azevinho retirada da sagrada floresta dos druidas e com alma formada com a pena da fênix cujo poder se encontra nesse seu Amuleto.

Ana tocou o Amuleto, que estava quente e parecia vibrar, como se sentisse a proximidade da varinha.

— Ela foi de minha mãe... e de Merlin, o maior bruxos de todos os tempos, comentado até entre os trouxas. É muito preciosa. Quanto devo por ela, Sr. Olivaras?

— Nada! Ela é sua por direito! A mantive comigo com a esperança de um dia poder legá-la ao herdeiro de Merlin! Sua mãe queria que ela ficasse com você, por isso me enviou pouco antes de morrer. Queria que sua filha a herdasse e que ela não caísse nas mãos de Voldemort. Mas agora ela está nas mãos de quem pertence por direito, e foi enfeitiçada para que, na hora em que quem tenha nas veias o sangue de Merlin a toque, e enquanto essa pessoa viva, não possa ser usada por mais ninguém. Segure-a.

Estremecendo, Ana pegou a varinha. A sensação que sentiu foi indescritível. Era como se um fogo brando, mas não doloroso lhe trespassasse o corpo, erguendo-lhe os cabelos e arrepiando toda sua pele. Sentia uma conexão se formando, como se seu sangue e a alma da varinha fossem um só. O Amuleto também aqueceu e vibrou soltando raios de luz. Então tudo voltou ao normal.

— O que acabei de sentir foi inimaginável... Sinto que ela é minha, não no sentido de posse, de materialismo, mas no sentido de conexão entre almas.

— Foi a mesma coisa que sua mãe falou ao recebê-la de minhas mãos, Srta. De Carvalho.

Ana sorriu.

Depois de se despedirem, pois, como dissera antes, Olivaras estava apressado, Aberforth e Ana voltaram para a Travessa do Tranco, de onde voltaram ao Beco Diagonal (Aberforth os livrou, enfim, do Feitiço da Desilusão). Após irem ao Gringotes, onde Ana depositou o restante do seu dinheiro, começaram a retornar à entrada do Beco para poderem ir embora. Iam conversando sobre a possibilidade de Ana recorrer ao Ministério da Magia para reaver a sua herança, calculada em milhões de galeões, pois se ela era a única herdeira de Merlin, de Gryffindor e de Macquay-Howell, também uma família próspera e que deixara fortuna, mas não herdeiros reconhecidamente vivos, seria uma mulher muito rica. Se Ana pudesse provar que era na verdade Melanie Gryffindor, se tornaria a bruxa mais rica da Inglaterra.


	10. 9 Dumbledore?

**Capítulo Nove**

Dumbledore?!

Durante uns dias, Harry permaneceu na Toca, feliz junto da namorada e dos melhores amigos. Namorou muito, com o consentimento do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, claro, que o adoravam e adorariam tê-lo como genro, conversou muito com Rony e Hermione sobre sua missão e outros assuntos mais divertidos e jogou muito quadribol num campo de Ottery St. Catchpole. Também teve contato com Lupin e Tonks, presenças constantes na Toca.

Certa manhã, chegaram de Hogwarts as cartas com as confirmações de matrícula e as listas de material escolar. Estavam todos na mesa do café-da-manhã. Chegaram, além das cartas habituais — as de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina — uma sobressalente, a de Gabrielle, a irmã de Fleur, que se matriculara em Hogwarts esse ano, num processo de intercâmbio Inglaterra-França instituído pelas diretoras de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, e Beauxbatons, Olímpia Maxime.

Com tristeza, HHarry abriu sua carta e a leu, sorrindo com nostalgia.

— Bem, meus queridos, que acham de irmos, mais tarde, ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material escolar? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

— Clarro, vamos! Querro tante verr esse Beco tan famose! – falou Gabrielle, que ainda falava com forte sotaque francês.

— Tudo bem!

— Eu... não vou com vocês, Sra. Weasley — falou Harry.

— Quer que eu compre tudo para você, querido?

— Não... É que... não vou voltar para escola esse ano, Sra. Weasley.

— O quê?! — gritaram ela e Arthur ao mesmo tempo.

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Tenho... uma missão que me foi confiada pelo Professor Dumbledore antes... de sua morte. Eu não tenho direito de falar qual ela é.

— Mas... mas você não vai se formar, meu filho?

— Talvez mais tarde... Esse ano não voltarei a Hogwarts.

— Nós também decidimos não ir, mamãe, eu e Mione — comunicou Rony.

— Nunca! — ela gritou. — Esse é seu ultimo ano, Ronald Weasley, e não pense que permitirei! A Hermione, eu não posso falar nada, mas você é meu filho!

— Tenho dezessete anos e já sou maior de idade!

— Rony, eu pedi ajuda a vocês, mas não esse tipo de ajuda. Vou me comunicar com vocês, mas não pense que permitirei que viajem comigo. É muito perigoso.

— Mas... mas, Harry!

— Essa missão é minha. Dumbledore a confiou apenas a mim. Se uma pessoa tem de se sacrificar, que seja, pois, "O Eleito" — ele falou com ironia. — E não vai haver mais discussão.

— Isso mesmo, Harry, pelo menos alguém aqui tem juízo — falou Arthur.

Durante o resto do café-da-manhã, Rony e Hermione ficaram de caras fechadas para Harry. O rapaz sentia que ia ser assim, cada vez se afastaria mais dos amigos até não sobrar mais ninguém. Se bem que isso tinha uma vantagem, a de que, assim, quando enfrentasse Voldemort, não teria ninguém a se preocupar com ele e sofrer caso ele levasse a pior.

Após o café, Rony e Hermione resolveram capitular e foram falar com ele.

— Nos desculpe a malcriação, Harry, mas é que contávamos poder viajar com você e descobrirmos tudo juntos, como sempre foi desde o começo — falou Hermione.

— Eu fiz isso para o bem de vocês... Pensem... Eu sou órfão, não tenho com quem me preocupar... Se eu morrer, não vai fazer muita diferença...

Rony deu um pulo, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Como pode dizer isso?! E nós?! Por acaso não somos amigos?! Acha que Mione e eu não nos preocupamos com você?! Harry, você é meu melhor amigo há anos... Como acha que eu me sentiria sabendo que você morreu e eu não fiz nada para te ajudar?

Hermione estava impressionada com o ataque de Rony, embora sentisse as mesmas emoções que ele. Naquele momento, ela viu o garoto com outros olhos, ele parecia mais maduro. Como não percebera que Rony não era mais um adolescente? Ele era um homem...

Harry se emocionou com a declaração do amigo. Sabia que Rony o amava fraternalmente do mesmo modo que ele, Harry, o amava. E também a Hermione. Queria muito que eles fossem consigo, seria maravilhoso viverem mais uma aventura juntos. Mas temia os perigos que viriam e que poderiam pesar sobre eles. Se Rony ou Hermione morressem, ele não suportaria a culpa e não conseguiria mais olhar nos olhos de ninguém das famílias Weasley e Granger.

— Eu sei, Rony... Eu sentiria a mesma coisa se fosse o contrário. Mas vocês não estão esquecendo que têm família? Me digam, o que seria de sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos, Rony, caso você morresse? E a reação de seus pais, Mione? Vocês gostariam que eles sofressem por sua causa?

Os amigos ficaram calados, pois pensaram em suas famílias. Harry tinha razão, nessa questão. A família Weasley já podia dizer que não tinha um filho, pois fazia um tempão que Percy não falava com ninguém da família. Se perdessem outro filho, e dessa vez uma perda real, seria muito triste para eles. Para a família de Hermione, seria ainda pior, pois, se a família Weasley tinha sete filhos, os pais de Hermione só tiveram uma filha, ela. Se a perdessem, sofreriam bastante.

— Harry, por enquanto, nós acataremos sua decisão, mas é só por enquanto. Muitas coisas podem acontecer antes de você ter que sair pelo mundo à procura de Horcruxes e da feiticeira — falou Mione.

— Isso mesmo, Harry. Por favor, não fuja de nós. Se, quando chegar a hora, você não mudar de idéia, nós partiremos para Hogwarts e deixaremos você só, na sua viagem, mas não dê uma de "mártir" mais uma vez. Não sabe o quanto detesto isso. Nós somos amigos, e entre amigos verdadeiros, não pode haver mentiras.

— Tudo bem, meus irmãos.

Ao ouvir Harry chamá-los de irmãos, os dois sorriram.

— Harry, seu pai e os amigos dele fizeram um grupo, os Marotos. Não quero criar um como o deles, mas gostaria que nós fizéssemos um juramento de amizade e apoio eternos. Conheço um juramento que se faz através da varinha. Esse juramento faz com que qualquer vez que um trair essa amizade, nós sejamos avisados, e assim, poderemos saber se um estiver sobre a ação de uma Maldição Imperius. Você aceita?

— Sim, Hermione, que idéia genial! — falou Rony.

Harry pensou um pouco. Um juramento como aquele era perigoso. O obrigaria a dizer sempre a verdade. Entretanto, a verdade era necessária. Só bruxos das trevas viviam da mentira, e ele não queria ser igual a um bruxo das trevas.

— Tudo bem, Mione. Eu topo.

Hermione se levantou e pediu que eles também se levantassem.

— Nós vamos erguer nossas varinhas e tocar as três pontas, de modo que o juramento seja entre nós três.

Todos fizeram o que ela pediu. Ela se concentrou e murmurou:

— _Amicitia aeterna_!

Das três varinhas saíram raios dourados de magia que se misturaram e em seguida envolveram os três amigos numa redoma de luz. Todos sentiram o poder da amizade penetrando em suas almas.

Em seguida, a luz desapareceu.

— Nossa, Mione, onde você aprendeu isso? Tenho certeza que isso não é um feitiço que estaria no livro Padrão de Feitiços... — falou Rony.

Mione ficou vermelha.

— Realmente... Cometi um ato ilícito. Eu, da última vez que fui à biblioteca no ano letivo passado, consegui permissão do Slughorn para entrar na Seção Reservada. Já tinha ouvido falar desse feitiço, por isso dei um jeito de o professor permitir minha entrada lá, para pegar um livro de poções, mas na verdade eu procurei esse feitiço. Não o fiz antes porque é difícil, tive que treinar muito antes, até conseguir falar o feitiço na entonação correta e fazer com que saísse o raio de magia de minha varinha.

— Mione, no primeiro ano eu disse que achava que nós éramos uma má influencia para você; agora, eu tenho certeza.

Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha e Harry riu muito com Rony.

* * *

Às duas horas da tarde, quando todos estavam prontos para irem ao Beco Diagonal, Harry falou:

— Acho que, mesmo sem precisar comprar o material, eu posso ir com vocês. Seria legal, não é? Assim, eu lembraria os velhos tempos...

— Seria ótimo, Harry! — falou Rony. — Quero te mostrar a nova versão da Firebolt, que saiu. É o máximo!

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Meninos! Só pensavam em quadribol!

— Vai ser ótimo, meu querido! — falou a Sra. Weasley. — Todos juntos outra vez... Próximo ano será a última vez que comprarei material escolar para meus filhos... Será o último ano da Gina. Minha filhinha vai se tornar adulta... — ela murmurou, os olhos lacrimosos.

Envergonhada, Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Para, mamãe!

— Sra. Weasley, vamos de Pó de Flu? — perguntou Hermione.

— Não, minha querida. Artur conseguiu um carro no Ministério. Mas quem puder aparatar, pode ir mais rápido — Molly olhou de cara fechada para Rony, que enrubesceu, já que não passara no teste de aparatação por apenas meia sobrancelha.

— Então só eu irei aparatando, não é? Porque o Harry não tinha idade para fazer o teste e o Rony não passou.

— Tudo bem, Hermione, pode ir na frente. Assim não ficará tão apertado, embora o carro seja enfeitiçado para ficar maior por dentro. Vamos nos encontrar diante a "Floreios & Borrões", tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. Então eu vou agora, pois tenho umas coisas pessoais para resolver.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Que coisas pessoais Mione tinha para resolver que não podiam ser resolvidas na frente deles?

Hermione se concentrou e desapareceu na frente deles.

Pouco tempo depois, estacionava diante da casa um automóvel preto que pareceria normal para um trouxa. Na frente, iam um motorista, o mesmo que os levara há uns anos atrás à plataforma de embarque 9 ¾ e, para surpresa deles, uma auror, a sua amiga Tonks.

— Que surpresa! — falou Harry.

— Bem, o Ministro preferiu que eu viesse, pois achava que você iria ao Beco, Harry, e ele está muito perigoso. Adorei, pois, assim, fico perto dos meus amigos e posso descansar um pouco. Deus, vocês nem imaginam a quantidade de bruxos das trevas que estão se revelando! Tenho trabalhado muito, bem como todos os outros aurores. Mas, por enquanto, deixa de conversa, vamos embarcar!

Todos entraram no carro e ele se dirigiu a Londres.

Quando entraram no Caldeirão Furado, não pararam para conversar com ninguém, embora o bar estivesse numa agitação rara. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido. Harry ficou bastante curioso, mas acabou seguindo os outros ao invés de parar e perguntar. A verdade era que estava com muita vontade de ir novamente ao Beco Diagonal. Gostava muito de ir ali, e pouco fora nos seus anos de estudo, pois, por algum motivo ou outro, algumas vezes fora impedido de ir, como durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, no quarto e a sua audiência pelo uso de magia fora da escola, no quinto.

Enfim, entraram na mais famosa e movimentada rua bruxa de Londres. Era muito bom andar por ali, embora algumas lojas fechadas lhes fizessem sempre lembrar da eminência de um ataque por parte de bruxos das trevas.

Em primeiro lugar, foram ao Gringotes retirar dinheiro, e depois se encaminharam para a "Floreios & Borrões", onde pretendiam encontrar Hermione e também comprar material escolar para Gina, Rony, Mione e Gabrielle. Quando lá chegaram, todos ficaram surpresos. Diante à loja, conversando calmamente, estavam Hermione e Vítor Krum. Rony quase teve um ataque de alegria e de raiva, alegria porque era fã do grande jogador de quadribol da seleção da Bulgária, raiva pelo ciúme "injustificado" que tinha quando ele estava perto de Hermione.

O rapaz alto, moreno, magro e de pele macilenta, com um enorme nariz adunco e sobrancelhas muito espessas sobre os olhos negros e profundos, que o deixavam sempre com expressão de mau-humor, estava encostado à parede, e Hermione estava à sua frente, tomando um sorvete e conversando animadamente, e em búlgaro!, enquanto ele a olhava com ar de adoração.

Todos chegaram perto dos dois e Rony não se conteve.

— Era esse o assunto pessoal que precisava resolver, Hermione?

A garota se voltou para ele, vermelha como um camarão.

— Ah, vocês chegaram? Não, Rony, eu já resolvi o que queria. Olhe que surpresa agradável. O Vítor vai passar um tempo aqui, em Londres, trabalhando para o Ministério, num intercâmbio cultural!

— Ah, é mesmo, "Vitinho"? — falou Rony com ironia. — E o quadribol? Resolveu largá-lo? Não é mais tão bom quanto antes?

— Pom, eu continuo chogando muito bem... Como é mesmo o seu nome? É Weasy, não é?

— Não, é Weasley!

— Pom, "Weasley", eu rresolfi que o quadrribol nom é o que quero para minha vida. Vim fazer um estágio para melhorarr meu inglês. Queria serr como Hermi-ô-nine, ela é muito intelichente, não é? Aprendeu púlgaro muito rápido!

— Como é que é? Ela aprendeu a falar a sua língua?

— Sim, nós nos correspondemos através de carrtas, não é Hermi-ô-nine, desde o torneio? Pena que ela não foi me fisitar, já a confidei muito! Mas agora, fui eu que fim, e fou ficar hospedado na casa dela.

Rony quase teve um ataque apopléctico em plena rua. Pegou o braço de Hermione e o de Harry e os arrastou para longe dos outros. Hermione e Harry o olharam boquiabertos, pois aquilo não era uma atitude muito educada.

— Por que você escondeu isso da gente, Mione? — falou Rony, o rosto quase do mesmo tom do cabelo ruivo de tanta raiva.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Eu... eu fiquei com medo da sua reação, Rony. Lembra de como você ficou me tratando mal depois do Baile de Inverno, só porque fui com o Vítor? E ele só me pediu isso há dois dias. E não era esse o assunto pessoal que eu queria tratar. O Vítor é meu amigo, e um bruxo que precisava de um lugar para ficar. Fui apenas generosa. Está mais calmo agora?

Ele respirou fundo, e a cor rubra foi sumindo de seu rosto.

— Desculpe-me, Mione. Eu não tinha que ficar desse jeito, afinal, quem sou eu para reclamar do que você faz de sua vida, de quem vai à sua casa, não é? Não sei o que deu em mim. Mas agora conte o que queria resolver, estou curioso! E você também não é, Harry?

— Hum... estou sim, Mione — Harry estava intimamente rindo. Percebeu que Rony devia ter um sentimento romântico por Mione, senão, não reagiria daquele jeito.

— Bem, se eu estiver certa, eu conto a vocês... É só uma suposição. Não queria falar, caso eu esteja errada. Vocês podem esperar uns dias?

— Ah, Mione, tudo isso? Você quer é nos matar de curiosidade!

— Não se preocupe, Rony, você não vai morrer se esperar um pouco. Bem, pessoal, nós viemos tarde ao Beco, hoje. O pessoal está nos esperando, além do que aposto que vocês ainda querem dar uma passadinha hoje nas "Gemialidades Weasley", não querem?

Os três foram até os amigos. Vítor tinha ido, pois estava apressado. Entraram todos na loja e compraram o necessário. Depois, enquanto a Sra. Weasley terminava de comprar o material escolar restante junto com Gabrielle nas demais lojas necessárias, Hermione foi olhar outra coisa que queria sem a presença dos meninos e eles e Gina foram ver a nova Firebolt Super na loja de material esportivo. Ela era magnífica! Era mais veloz que a Firebolt, feita de madeira resistente a qualquer impacto, inclusive o com um Salgueiro Lutador, além de ser protegida por um feitiço anti-azaração e de ter um botão que a podia tornar invisível. Harry logo viu que precisaria daquela vassoura. Ela seria muito útil na sua jornada em busca de Horcruxes e da feiticeira que não conhecia a magia. Para espanto de todos, comprou a vassoura, mesmo com o seu preço exorbitante. Rony se sentiu muito mal por não poder ter sequer uma Nimbus 2000, enquanto Harry tinha duas Firebolts, sendo que uma delas era o modelo mais moderno e superior.

Encontraram-se, em seguida, com Hermione e com a Sra. Weasley e Gabrielle e foram até as "Gemialidades Weasley". A loja, pelo que puderam perceber, ia de vento em popa. Os gêmeos mal podiam se conter de tanto orgulho, e também a Sra. Weasley, que fora tão contra o projeto deles. Harry tinha certeza, agora, de que fizera certo ao doar o prêmio que recebera no Torneio Tribruxo a eles, mil galeões (que Rony não soubesse daquilo!).

Fred e Jorge chamaram Harry ao depósito onde guardavam o estoque de logros que faziam, pois queriam falar com ele a sós.

— Harry, precisamos falar com você.

— Sabe que nos mantemos sempre atentos, não sabe? — falou Fred. — Queremos ser úteis a você no que pudermos. Sabemos que é você que tem que derrotar o... Você-Sabe-Quem, não por causa daquela história de Eleito e tudo mais...

Harry se assustou.

— Mas como vocês sabem? Ouviram através das "Orelhas extensíveis"?

— Não. Tínhamos essa dúvida, e você acabou de tirá-la — falou Jorge, rindo e com ar maroto.

Harry percebeu que fora enganado pelos gêmeos, que haviam "jogado verde para colher maduro".

— O que queríamos inicialmente te dizer, Harry, é que andamos observando todos com ar suspeito. E percebemos, o Beco está sendo vigiado, Harry. Há gente, que sabemos que não é do Bem, vindo aqui todos os dias, andando pelas ruas, olhando as pessoas. Toma bastante cuidado, Harry. E aconselhamos a você que aprenda o Feitiço da Desilusão. Ele é muito útil nessas horas.

— Tudo bem, Fred, Jorge. Vocês me enganaram, mas foi com boa intenção. Vou tentar aprender esse feitiço, a Mione deve conhecê-lo. Muito obrigado.

— Queríamos dizer ainda que estamos à sua disposição para o que der e vier, meu amigo, bem como os recursos da nossa loja. Você merece, você nos ajudou.

— Eu não os ajudei com a intenção de poder usar os produtos da loja!

— Sabemos disso, estamos fazendo isso porque queremos, Harry! Sabemos que você irá lutar contra forças que sequer conhece, e por isso estamos à sua disposição. Queremos que vença o Lord das Trevas, e se para isso contar com nossa ajuda, sentiremos muito orgulho e prazer.

Harry deu uns tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros dos gêmeos, agradecendo-os por sua promessa de ajuda incondicional. Ainda tinha muita gente boa pelo mundo.

Depois da visita, todos saíram da "Gemialidades" e se encaminharam para a rua, carregados de pacotes, para poderem ir para casa. Hermione se juntou ao grupo. Harry e Rony estavam loucos de curiosidade de descobrir o que ela estava aprontando. Alguma coisa muito inteligente, só podia ser.

Harry sorria de uma piada contada por Rony quando estacou e deixou sua nova Firebolt Super cair. Não podia ser! Estava delirando, tendo alucinações? Ou fora enfeitiçado? Seus olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas.

Ao perceber que Harry não os acompanhava, Hermione e Rony se voltaram.

— Hei, Harry, você não vem?

Como ele não respondesse, olharam bem para ele e o viram com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas contidas, estático. Correram até ele, preocupados.

— O que foi?!

Quando olharam na direção que ele olhava, também ficaram surpresos, emocionados e abismados. Seria mesmo possível?

— Dumbledore? – murmurou Hermione, desconfiada.

Aquela palavra pareceu acordar Harry que, esquecendo até da Firebolt Super no chão, correu até o bruxo que avistava e que só podia ser Dumbledore, por mais absurdo que aquilo parecesse. O bruxo se vestia de mesma maneira, tinha os mesmos cabelos e barbas prateadas e olhos azuis, bem como o ar de simpatia.

— Dumbledore! — gritou, ao parar na sua frente.

O bruxo, que estava acompanhado por uma moça loira vestida com roupas trouxas, parou e olhou para o rapaz que parava à sua frente e gritava.

— O que deseja? — falou, a voz calma.

— Você está... vivo!

— Já entendi... Você é outro que me confunde com meu irmão, não é?

— Irmão? Você só pode ser Dumbledore!

— E sou! — ele falou rindo. — Mas não o Dumbledore que você está pensando, meu rapaz. Eu não sou o Alvo. Eu sou o irmão dele, Aberforth.

— Não pode ser! Você é idêntico a ele!

— Foi a idade, tenho certeza! Nós éramos muito parecidos, mas ele era ruivo. A idade faz com que nossos cabelos ficassem da mesma cor. É compreensível que todos achem que sou ele. Mas lembre, garoto, o que ninguém parece estar lembrando: os mortos não podem ressuscitar.

Ao prestar mais atenção, Harry viu que aquele homem não podia ser mesmo Dumbledore. Sua voz era diferente, seus olhos, de um azul mais escuro, e ele parecia consideravelmente mais novo. Ele lembrou de uma fotografia que vira da antiga Ordem da Fênix em que Aberforth aparecia. As lágrimas novamente escorreram dos olhos de Harry, embora ele detestasse chorar, principalmente na frente de estranhos. Agora chorava de desilusão. Por um momento, pensara que algum milagre ocorrera, que Dumbledore ressuscitara ou pelo menos que ele não havia morrido, que sua morte não passara de encenação.

— Me desculpe... E-eu... E-eu... sou muito tolo. É que eu gostava muito do seu irmão.

Nesse momento, a Sra. Weasley e os outros se aproximaram.

— Aberforth?! — ela falou.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Como vai, Molly?

Os dois se abraçaram.

— Como vai Arthur e seus filhos?

— Bem! Esses dois, você não conhece!

Apresentou Rony e Gina. Em seguida, Gabrielle se apresentou, seguida por Hermione.

— E esse rapaz, que parece gostar tanto do meu irmão?

— Ora, não o reconhece, Aberforth? Mas é o Harry! O Harry Potter!

Aberforth olhou mais atentamente e percebeu, por entre a franja do garoto, a sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

— Por Merlin! É uma honra conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter!

Harry sorriu timidamente. Era muito bom olhar para alguém tão parecido com Dumbledore.

— É uma honra maior ainda para mim conhecer o irmão de Dumbledore...

Os dois apertaram suas mãos.

Ana Christie ficou fascinada.

— Quer dizer que é você o rapaz que destruiu ainda bebê o Lord das Trevas? Isso é muito bom... Estou contente em conhecer o menino que derrotou o assassino dos meus pais.

Harry olhou detidamente a moça loira e bonita.

— Os seus também? Voldemort matou meus pais, eu nem lembro deles...

— Eu também não... Eu era só um bebê quando ele matou meus pais.

— E quem é você?

Aberforth pos a mão no ombro de Ana sorrindo.

— Essa é Ana Christie de Carvalho, a herdeira de Gryffindor e de Merlin!

Todos ficaram admirados. Deus, aquela menina deveria ser muito poderosa! Herdeira de dois dos maiores bruxos da história! Hermione olhou atentamente para ela e para Harry. Sorriu.

— Que estranho...

— O que é estranho, Mione? — perguntou Rony.

— Vocês não notaram? A Ana parece muito com o Harry! As sobrancelhas, os olhos, exceto pela cor... Mas deve ser coincidência, não é?

Todos acharam que sim.

— Aberforth, me desculpe, mas temos que ir... Está muito tarde, e eu ainda tenho que preparar o jantar. Depois apareça lá em casa, o Arthur vai adorar te rever. E leve a Ana consigo. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, querida!

Ela sorriu timidamente.

— O prazer foi meu em conhecer vocês... Mas estamos indo embora também. Por que não paramos no Caldeirão Furado e tomamos... como é a bebida que vocês tomam aqui? Cerveja amanteigada, não é?

— Sim — respondeu Gina.

— Vai mãe, só um copo!

— Ok, mas só um copo!

Todos foram ao bar, beberam a cerveja amanteigada enquanto conversavam amenidades. Aberforth e Molly combinaram uma espécie de senha para ele poder entrar na Toca e logo depois todos se despediram. Ana e Aberforth foram esperar o Nôitibus Andante e o grupo da Sra. Weasley, incluindo Hermione, que não quis aparatar, entraram no carro do Ministério e foram para casa. Hermione estava pensativa. Teria aquela moça algum parentesco com Harry ou seria coisa de sua cabeça?


	11. 10 A Descoberta de Hermione

**Capítulo dez**

**A Descoberta de Hermione**

Tudo estava bastante tranqüilo na última semana antes do começo do período letivo da escola de Hogwarts. Harry estava já se preparando para a viagem que faria a Godric's Hollow e em busca das Horcruxes, com a ajuda de Hermione e de Rony, que o auxiliavam sobre o que seria bom levar em sua jornada não só à cidade onde nascera, como também na busca às Horcruxes. Ainda não fora decidido se Rony e Hermione iriam ou não acompanhar Harry, que tentava sempre convencê-los a não ir, falando dos perigos que os cercavam.

A vida corria, por enquanto, bem para todos, na medida do possível. Carlinhos partira novamente para a Romênia, onde trabalhava com dragões, e Gui e Fleur mudaram-se para uma casa perto da dos Weasleys, levando consigo Gabrielle, a irmã de Fleur, que moraria com eles durante esse ano. Enquanto isso, no Ministério, a cada vez mais o Sr. Weasley trabalhava devido à perseguição cada vez mais intensa feita pelos Comensais da Morte aos trouxas. Entretanto, havia certo ar de mudança que não parecia ser para o bem. Tudo indicava que havia cada vez mais infiltrados no Ministério, e à boca pequena se dizia que era apenas questão de tempo para que o Ministério da Magia caísse nas mãos do Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores.

Hermione, certo dia em que os rapazes jogavam quadribol, desaparatara sem dizer para onde iria. Os meninos ficaram curiosos, mas ela disse que apenas quando voltasse do lugar aonde iria poderia dizer o que fora fazer. Eles sabiam que ela vinha matutando sobre algo desde o dia em que fora ao Beco Diagonal comprar material escolar.

Quando Hermione voltou, com o mesmo ar triunfante e ligeiramente superior apresentado quando sabia algo que mais ninguém sabia (o que acontecia com uma freqüência assustadora), o ar de "visita à biblioteca", Harry e Rony, que estavam tomando um lanche que a Sra. Weasley preparara para eles, levantaram-se com pressa da mesa. Harry quase derrubou o bule de chá e Rony, em sua afobação, falou, a boca cheia de bolo:

— Oimone quisa vccobriu?

A garota virou-se para ele, assustada:

— Quê, Rony? Você está bem?

O garoto engoliu com força o que estivera mastigando e novamente falou:

— Oi, Mione, que coisa você descobriu?

Ela se sentou à mesa da cozinha dos Weasley e se serviu dos deliciosos quitutes da Sra. Weasley.

— Algo impressionante! — ela falou, com ar misterioso.

Os meninos, pressurosos, inclinaram as cabeças para frente, ardendo de curiosidade.

— Bem, eu estive desde o fim do período letivo passado pensando sobre algumas coisas... Harry, imagine uma coisa... Quem é o herdeiro de Slytherin?

O menino respirou fundo, pois sabia que Hermione sabia.

— Lord Voldemort — ele falou, suspirando. Como Rony se arrepiara, Harry se irritou — Rony, para com essa frescura, Voldemort não está vivo mesmo? Chamar seu nome não vai atraí-lo! Continue, Mione.

Rony acabara de se arrepiar e fazer uma careta ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas.

— Fiquei imaginando algo... Salazar Slytherin deixou um herdeiro, que é o Voldemort (francamente, Rony!). As demais casas de Hogwarts devem ter deixado herdeiros também, não é? Fiquei imaginando quem seriam os herdeiros das demais casas...

Ela ficou pensativa.

— Bem, de Gryffindor nós já sabemos, não é? — falou Harry. — É aquela menina que conhecemos outro dia, a tal da Ana Christie. Ela é descendente direta de Godric Gryffindor.

— Foi o que achei — Hermione falou, os olhos arregalados. — Mas aí, descobri no que eu estava errada ("não sabia que você errava, Mione", "cala a boca, Rony!"). Eu estava confundindo as palavras! "Herdeiro" e "descendente" não querem dizer absolutamente a mesma coisa, nos dicionários de genealogia e descendência de bruxos, embora sejam palavras interligadas, sabem? "Descendente" é qualquer pessoa, do sexo feminino ou masculino, que leva em seu sangue o sangue de um ancestral. Já "herdeiro", embora tenha em comum o fato de o sangue continuar tendo que ser o mesmo do ancestral, tem uma diferença, pois a genealogia bruxa segue os mesmos preceitos dos trouxas e suas regras de transferência de títulos, então, só são considerados "herdeiros" aqueles que pertencem ao sexo masculino!

Ela os olhou com um olhar brilhante, como se dissesse uma coisa óbvia e esclarecedora. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, sem entender nada do que ela queria que entendessem.

— Francamente, vocês não têm um pingo de lógica, não? Vou ter que explicar, é lógico. Bem, eu pensei em algo. Voldemort é herdeiro de Slytherin. Não seria lógico se o homem destinado a vencê-lo fosse também um herdeiro de uma das casas de Hogwarts?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Você não está achando por acaso que "eu" seria um desses herdeiros, não? Eu sou um Potter, não um Gryffindor! Não acha que alguém saberia se eu fosse um herdeiro de um de três dos maiores bruxos da história? Do jeito que as pessoas tentam descobrir coisas sobre mim, com a popularidade forçada que tenho, não acha que isso seria descoberto facilmente?

— Não, não acho, depende das circunstâncias. Harry, eu tenho certeza que você é o herdeiro de Gryffindor.

Ele estava abismado e incrédulo.

— Está enganada, Mione. Não pode ser.

— Eu não disse que "achava", Harry. Eu tenho certeza! Primeiro pensei que Slytherin e Gryffindor deveriam estar destinados a combater entre si um dia. Em Hogwarts, uma história, além de na canção do Chapéu Seletor no quinto ano, descobri que os dois bruxos eram os maiores amigos, mas depois se tornaram os maiores inimigos, o que até hoje prevalece na disputa que há entre as casas de Sonserina e Grifinória. Naquele dia, no Beco Diagonal, fui à Biblioteca Pública Bruxa descobrir a diferença entre "descendente" e "herdeiro". Eu desconfiava que Harry pudesse ser o herdeiro de Gryffindor. A desconfiança ficou maior quando encontramos Aberforth e Ana Christie, quando ele falou que ela era a herdeira de Gryffindor. Ora, eu sabia que no máximo ela poderia ser descendente do grande bruxo. Além disso, eu achei ela e Harry parecidos. Quem seria, então, o herdeiro? Hoje tive a certeza! Voltei à Biblioteca Pública e fui à seção de genealogia e descendência. Parece que não é uma seção muito visitada, sabe? O livro mesmo que consultei datava de dezesseis anos atrás, e a última pessoa, além de mim, a lê-lo, pela data da consulta na contracapa do livro, o viu há exatos dezesseis anos! Descobri a árvore genealógica dos Gryffindor e, Harry, eu copiei a última página. Olhe!

Ela tirou de dentro da bolsa um pergaminho e o estendeu aos meninos. Eles viram que, de dois ramos diferentes, derivavam os últimos ramos da família: o nome de Tiago Potter estava ligado por uma barra dupla, que indicava casamento, a Lílian Evans, e dos dois descia uma linha única que apontava para o nome Harry Tiago Potter. O outro ramo era formado pelo nome de Allan Gryffindor, unido por casamento a Morgana de Macquay-Howell, e dele descia uma linha que dava no nome de Melanie Clara Gryffindor, que devia ser o nome verdadeiro de Ana Christie de Carvalho.

— Meu Deus, é verdade! — falou Harry. — Também sou descendente de Godrico Gryffindor!

— Mais do que isso, Harry, você é o herdeiro, pois é o último descendente masculino! — falou Mione. — Isso explica o porquê de você, seu pai e todos os seus familiares masculinos serem originados de Godric's Hollow. Em Bruxos famosos da bruxidade, que trás uma biografia dos maiores bruxos, eu descobri que foi Godrico Gryffindor que criou e povoou o vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. Tudo se encaixa, Harry! Você seria herdeiro de algum título de nobreza, caso houver, e algumas propriedades, fora a vinculação ao nome tão importante, embora você ao precise mudar seu sobrenome.

Harry estava calado. Algo agora lhe trazia a plena certeza de que teria de enfrentar Voldemort não só pelo desejo de seu coração. No quinto ano em que estudara em Hogwarts, tivera dúvidas sobre ser ele o Eleito, pois a Profecia deixara margens de dúvida sobre quem seria o Eleito — o menino que Voldemort marcaria como o que deveria destruí-lo. Poderia ser ele, Harry, ou Neville Longbottom, um colega seu, mas mediante essa descoberta da Hermione ficava claro que fora ele, Harry, sempre o verdadeiro Eleito, pois se ele era o herdeiro de Gryffindor, era quem deveria derrotar o herdeiro de Slytherin. Uma paz muito bem-vinda acalmou seu coração, pois apesar de ter jurado destruir Voldemort porque queria livrar o mundo bruxo, saber que realmente sempre fora o destinado a isso era muito bom. Sentia-se muito mais confiante assim.

— O interessante, Harry — continuou Mione — é que descobri outra coisa. Na contracapa dos livros da Biblioteca Pública Bruxa está a data da última consulta e o nome do leitor. Sabe quem foi a última pessoa além de mim a ler aquele livro de genealogia, há dezesseis anos? Alvo Dumbledore!

Harry ficou abismado.

— O... o Dumbledore?! Então ele sabia de tudo e não me contou?! É isso o que sempre me irritou no Dumbledore, essa mania de esconder as coisas de mim, ou de contar apenas uma verdade parcial.

— Acho que ele queria te proteger de mais popularidade... Se os Comensais da Morte descobrissem que além de ser o Eleito você era o herdeiro de Gryffindor, sua vida teria sido um inferno ainda pior, haveria mais perseguição. Ora, eu sei que no segundo ano você não teria sido confundido por seus colegas com o Herdeiro da Sonserina, mas teria ainda mais dessa popularidade que você nunca quis. Vou confessar, foi o próprio Dumbledore, em uma conversa que ele e eu tivemos, que me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha sobre isso tudo. Acho que ele fez de propósito, queria que você descobrisse no momento certo, Harry.

Harry olhou carrancudo para frente.

— Harry, Harry, que impressionante! — falou Rony, animado. — Só agora percebi uma coisa. Você vivia triste por não ter nenhum parente da família do seu pai, não notou que a Ana Christie é sua prima distante?

Só nesse momento Harry e, por incrível que pareça, Hermione, perceberam o que Rony falara.

— É mesmo, Rony! Mione, eu tenho uma prima! Uma prima bruxa! Que bom! Saber que tenho um primo fora Duda!

Os meninos sorriram um para o outro, felizes.

— Harry, acho que é bom contarmos a ela que vocês são primos, acho que ela vai ficar tão feliz quanto você, ela parece também não ter mais ninguém, e coitada, nem mesmo parentes chatos como você...

— OK! Vamos ver se a Sra. Weasley pode convidar ela e o Aberforth para jantar, aí, contamos.

Todos aplaudiram a sugestão.

***

Ana Christie estava estudando muito os livros que comprara no Beco Diagonal, para que pudesse, depois, fazer um teste supletivo a fim de se formar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era uma pessoa superdotada, e isso fazia com que seus esforços fossem recompensados. Percebia que tinha aptidão para as artes da magia, fora capaz de praticar feitiços simples, como o Feitiço de Levitação, o de Locomoção e o de Iluminação, além de outros, algumas transformações simples e poções singelas, o que era incrível, pois fazia poucas semanas que começara a estudar. Adorara todos os livros, e já estava começando a ler também livros de História da Magia, de Astronomia, de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, e os estava achando fascinantes. Sua vida junto a Aberforth era muito simples e calma, ele a ajudava no que podia nos seus estudos e também em outras coisas. Conversava muito com ela, para que ela tivesse a noção do panorama geral de como era a vida, a sociedade, política e economia da vida dos bruxos. Parecia que estava tendo de crescer de novo. O bom nisso tudo era que terminara o ensino dos trouxas e teria, assim, mais estudo que os outros bruxos, pois teria os ensinamentos de bruxos e de trouxas, não seria tão desavisada sobre o mundo dos trouxas como parecia acontecer com a maioria dos bruxos a quem Aberforth lhe apresentava.

Algo bom fora que, mediante uma petição ao Ministério da Magia e apresentação da prova que era a parte do Amuleto de Merlin que ela tinha, Ana Christie fora reconhecida como herdeira de Allan Gryffindor e Morgana de Macquay-Howell e tivera acesso a todas as riquezas acumuladas por eles e que estavam guardadas em três cofres-fortes do Gringotes, além de diversas propriedades espalhadas pela Inglaterra e outros países do mundo. O herdeiro masculino indireto receberia apenas um título. Por insistência de Aberforth, ela retirara uma boa quantidade de dinheiro e certificados de propriedades do banco e as guardara em um cofre em casa mesmo. Ele tinha medo de que o Gringotes em algum momento, naquela situação de "paz armada" em que se encontravam, pudesse ser tomado por bruxos das trevas.

Certa manhã Aberforth lhe procurara, lhe comunicando sobre o convite feito pelos Weasleys para que fossem jantar na Toca, a casa deles. Ela se lembrava dos Weasleys, pois eram muito ruivos, e gostara de todos os que conhecera naquele dia, principalmente o rapaz moreno que parecia ser amigo da família, e que confundira Aberforth com o irmãos dele, como muitos faziam. Ela aceitou, e ambos foram para a casa dos Weasleys através de um transporte bruxo muito interessante, mas desconfortável, o Nôitibus Andante, uma espécie de ônibus para bruxos, de dois andares e cheio de camas e que fazia as pessoas irem para frente quando parava bruscamente, ou para trás quando arrancava. Quando desceram do estranho meio de transporte, ela olhou em volta. Achou tudo muito interessante, a estranha casa de vários andares tortos, o jardim cheio de plantas crescendo desordenadas e as botas de borracha na entrada da casa.

— Venha, Ana, já estou sentindo o delicioso cheiro da comida de Molly. Estava com saudade...

Ela o acompanhou à casa e Aberforth disse à senha à porta de trás. Entraram numa espécie de cozinha. Tudo ali era muito "irado", diferente de tudo que ela já tivera contato. À mesa, o rapaz ruivo que ela se lembrava jogava uma espécie de jogo de xadrez com o menino moreno, assistidos pela garota ruiva, e a moça de cabelos fofos e castanhos lia compenetrada um grosso livro, enquanto a Sra. Weasley, uma mulher ruiva e cheia de corpo, mexia o conteúdo de uma panela. Ao seu lado, facas descascavam batatas sozinhas. Todos se voltaram para os que acabavam de chegar.

— Oh, Aberforth, que alegria revê-lo! — disse a Sra. Weasley se aproximando do bruxo com as mãos estendidas e segurando as dele.

— Minha querida amiga Molly! — ele disse apertando as mãos dela.

Enquanto isso, encabulada, Ana ficava atrás dele.

— Oi, Ana! – falou Harry, sorrindo para ela. — Sente-se aqui com a gente!

Ela sorriu para todos e murmurou, enquanto se sentava ao lado da moça que lia o livro, mas que agora sorria cordialmente para ela:

— Oi para todos!

Logo todos começaram a conversar alegremente enquanto a Sra. Weasley continuava a fazer o jantar. Todos estavam se dando bem, se bem que Gina estava começando a sentir ciúmes, pois Harry olhava e sorria muito para a nova amiga, que era muito bonita, além de mais velha. Todos estavam esperando que o Sr. Weasley aparecesse para que pudessem jantar.

— Ah, que bom, Arthur está a caminho de casa, e Fred e Jorge também, daqui a pouco jantaremos — a Sra. Weasley disse olhando para um estranho relógio na parede.

Ana olhou para a mesma direção e adorou o relógio que, no lugar dos ponteiros, tinha a foto de cada uma das pessoas da família, e no lugar dos números, nomes como "casa", "escola", "trabalho", "viagem", "perdido" e "perigo mortal".

Poucos minutos depois um homem vestido com estranhas e puídas vestes, óculos e ralos cabelos ruivos apareceu na cozinha junto a dois rapazes ruivos gêmeos idênticos, com caras marotas. Aquilo devia ser a "aparatação" que Aberforth lhe falara!

— Boa noite para todos e desculpem o atraso!

Ana logo viu o quanto ele era simpático com sua cara bonachona. Já os gêmeos, tinham cara de malandros. Vieram, pelo que falaram, apenas "filar a bóia da mãe", pois moravam no andar de cima da loja que tinham no Beco Diagonal, a "Gemialidades Weasley". Todos se cumprimentaram, Aberforth e Arthur com alegria pelo reencontro, pois fazia anos que não se viam. Harry, Gina, Rony e Mione puseram a mesa, a pedido da Sra. Weasley, e através de magia, ela transportou travessas cheias de comida apetitosa e cheirosa. Fred fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Ana, e Jorge fez Hermione se sentar em outro lugar para poder ficar do outro lado da garota, que estava muito tímida com as investidas sem vergonha dos gêmeos.

Quando estavam na sobremesa, um delicioso pudim de caramelo, Harry pediu a todos silêncio para poder fazer uma comunicação extraordinária. Curiosos, todos se calaram, parando as conversas paralelas que ocorriam durante o jantar.

— Bem, pessoal... — ele começou, tímido. — É... A Mione aqui fez hoje uma descoberta muito boa, realmente interessante. Ela estava pensando que eu era o herdeiro de Gryffindor e resolveu fazer umas investigações, sabe, umas incursões à biblioteca, o que é o normal dela – todos riram, embora Ana e Aberforth estivessem intrigados, já que ambos achavam que ela fosse a herdeira de Gryffindor. — Bem, hoje ela encontrou na Biblioteca Pública Bruxa um livro que tinha uma árvore genealógica de Godrico Gryffindor. E não foi apenas um ramo dessa família que deixou um descendente — nesse momento ele olhou para Ana, sorrindo. — Houve um outro ramo também. Meu pai era descendente de Gryffindor! E eu, agora, sou o único descendente masculino! Somos primos, Ana, distantes, mas primos. Somos família, então!

Todos estavam estupefatos. Ana, após isso, deu um grande sorriso, pois descobriu que tinha alguém de sua família, de seu sangue, vivo, e se levantou e deu um abraço em Harry. Todos, então, parabenizaram Harry e Ana pelo surpreendente encontro, e Hermione, por sua inteligência capaz de descobrir isso. Só ao descobrir esse parentesco o coração de Gina se acalmou, pois ela percebeu que essa era a razão de Harry ter olhado tanto para Ana.


	12. 11 De Volta ao Largo Grimmauld

**Capítulo onze**

**De volta ao Largo Grimmauld**

E

ra sábado, dia dez de setembro. No dia seguinte, se não decidissem logo, Rony e Hermione partiriam no Expresso de Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo. Esse ano seria importante para eles, pois era no sétimo ano que eles faziam os exames de N.I.E.M.s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia), exames esses que podiam afetar todo o seu futuro e profissões. Rony e Hermione, entretanto, queriam apenas partir com Harry e ajudá-lo no que fosse possível.

Na hora do jantar, todos estavam tensos. Harry estava sofrendo por não poder voltar para Hogwarts por causa da missão, Rony e Hermione queriam ir com ele, que não queria deixar, Gina estava triste por ter de ficar o ano inteiro sem ver o namorado, sabendo que ele poderia morrer, e Molly e Arthur tinham medo da decisão que Rony poderia tomar. Certa hora, Rony não agüentou a tensão e explodiu, sua boca jogando farelos de biscoitos para todo lado:

— NÃO, ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

Todos se voltaram para ele, estupefatos.

O rapaz engoliu e, num tom mais baixo falou:

— Isso não é justo... Harry tem todo o direito de viver normalmente como nós! E ele vai partir numa missão perigosa, difícil, para ajudar toda a bruxidade... Meu Deus, vocês não vêem que deixá-lo partir sozinho numa missão deixada por Dumbledore é covardia? Ele precisa dos amigos, precisa de toda a ajuda que puder. Sei que a Ordem vai ajudar no que ele pedir, mas têm coisas que Dumbledore só permitiu que ele contasse a mim e a Mione. Só nós podemos ajudar na parte mais importante da missão. Harry, mamãe, papai, eu tomei minha decisão. Já tenho 17 anos, tenho a idade de decidir o que fazer da minha vida. O que vocês acham que será de Hogwarts se... se V-Voldemort ganhar, tomar o poder? Que futuro vocês vêem para a bruxidade? Por isso, Harry, já está decidido, eu vou com você. Não sou covarde.

Quando ele parou de falar, a respiração estava ofegante. Todos o olhavam impressionados com a segurança com que ele falara, e mais, fora a primeira vez que ele dissera o nome do Lord da Trevas. Arthur e Molly o olhavam com uma mistura de orgulho e medo. Hermione o olhava como se fosse a primeira vez que o estava vendo. O Sr. Weasley falou, tremendo:

— Eu... não tenho o direito de impedi-lo, Ronald. Sei que sofrerei muito com o medo que sentirei ao saber dos perigos que vocês vão correr, mas é verdade o que você falou. Nesse momento temos que pensar em combater o Lord das Trevas, não em profissões e futuro, pois é verdade, que futuro a bruxidade vai ter se tiver que se subjugar ao Lord? Só peço que pensem muito antes de partir para qualquer aventura. Vocês não estão preparados. Precisam aprender mais alguns feitiços importantes, coisas que só alunos de N.I.E.M.s sabem, pois vocês enfrentarão forças das trevas realmente poderosas e cruéis. Tem a minha benção, Rony.

Meio histérica, a Sra. Weasley falou:

— Mas... Mas, Arthur, o que você está fazendo? Ele é só um garoto! Eu não vou deixar meu garotinho ser morto por Comensais da Morte, Arthur, não vou mesmo! — ela segurava com força o braço do marido, as orelhas tão vermelhas que pareciam pedaços de carne crua.

— Molly, pense! Rony não é mais um garoto! Ele é um homem! E um homem tem de pesar suas decisões, e nosso filho só nos prova que não é um covarde, que é um verdadeiro amigo! Não podemos impedi-lo, e falando sério, nem quero ou pretendo. Parece que suas prioridades estão erradas, Molly! Você acha que o Rony será uma pessoa melhor se for para Hogwarts, vire monitor-chefe, se forme e vá trabalhar para o Ministério? Posso saber quem é um homem melhor, Molly, ele, que quer combater as forças das trevas e lutar por um mundo melhor, ou Percy, que trabalha no Ministério e renega a própria família?

Nesse momento, ela pôs as mãos nos olhos, pois pensar em Percy era muito dolorido.

— Não são prioridades... Não estou pensando em relação a futuro. Tenho medo que meu filho morra. Mas você tem razão. Ele tem que escolher o próprio caminho. Tem a minha benção, Rony.

— Obrigado... — murmurou Rony. Ele se voltou para Hermione e sorriu. A garota deu um sorriso para ele ao qual ele tinha certeza que nunca recebera, e corou.

— E eu também irei com o Harry. A minha inteligência pode ser necessária — falou Hermione, com ar empolado para quebrar o clima tenso.

— Vocês sabem que quero ir sozinho — falou Harry, o cenho franzido. — Não quero que corram perigo. Eu já disse, sou dispensável, não tenho família...

— Agora tem, Harry, é o único parente de Ana Christie... — lembrou Rony.

Harry tinha esquecido dela.

— É mesmo... Mas mesmo assim, não quero arriscar a vida de vocês em algo que foi confiado a mim.

— Se Dumbledore não nos quisesse junto a você, Harry, não teria permitido que nos contasse sobre... Você-Sabe-O-Quê.

— Isso mesmo, Mione.

Vendo que não tinha mais argumentos, Harry sorriu.

— Tudo bem... Sei que não conseguirei pôr juízo na cabeça de vocês... Vamos todos à luta!

Na verdade, ele sentia-se feliz por saber que teria a companhia de seus melhores amigos, que além da companhia lhe dariam ajuda extremamente necessária. Rony era corajoso, apesar de muitas vezes não parecer, era o melhor amigo que ele poderia ter, Hermione era um gênio, seus conhecimentos e sua inteligência já o haviam ajudado vezes sem conta e não era agora que ela falharia.

— Sr. Weasley, suas palavras foram muito sábias. Sei que precisamos de mais treinamento. Então pensei se não seria melhor que nós nos mudássemos para a casa do Largo Grimmauld... Eu tenho mesmo que tomar posse da minha herança... — ele falou aquilo com certa amargura, pois para ele herdar aquilo, Sirius tivera de morrer. — Pensei que, como lá é a sede da Ordem da Fênix, será melhor para estudarmos e aprendermos alguns feitiços, uma vez que lá vão sempre muitos bruxos. Acho que o Lupin e o Moody podem nos ajudar muito. Ah, e não podemos nos esquecer de treinar aparatação, o Rony e eu, para fazermos um novo teste. Lá é mais perto do Ministério do que aqui.

— Tudo bem, Harry, mas nós iremos com vocês. Ficaremos com vocês o máximo de tempo que pudermos, antes de vocês terem de cumprir a... a missão de vocês.

— OK.

Harry se lembrou de algo.

— Mas, Sr. Weasley, tinha me esquecido de uma coisa! Snape — ao falar esse nome ele tremeu numa raiva surda — ele sabe onde é a sede da Ordem! Não pode dizer aos outros Comensais onde é?

— Moody lançou vários feitiços protetores em torno e dentro da casa, de uma maneira que Snape nem nenhum Comensal vão conseguir atacar a casa. Se tem um bruxo bom em feitiços é o Moody, o melhor auror que o Ministério já teve.

— Bem, se está tudo decidido — falou a Sra. Weasley, mal-humorada — é melhor nós começarmos a ajeitar as coisas para a mudança. E Gina, trate de deixar o seu malão pronto! Amanhã vai ser uma correria para chegarmos a King's Cross sem carros do Ministério, Scrimgeour não quis emprestar ao seu pai!

Todos subiram as escadas. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para o quarto de Rony, revisar tudo o que ele decidira levar consigo e também para ajeitar tudo o que eles próprios levariam. Hermione estava nervosa, pois teria de se desfazer de muitos livros que não teriam serventia para a missão deles, e tirando os livros do Lockhart, o _Monstruoso Livro dos Monstros_ e o _Adivinhando o futuro_, ela achava que todos eram importantes. Entretanto resolveu levar apenas os livros de feitiços, transformações, poções, azarações e um bom sobre animais e plantas mágicos, além do seu inseparável _Hogwarts, uma história_, embora achasse o livro preconceituoso por não citar em nenhuma vez o nome dos escravizados elfos domésticos.

— Mione, me diga, como você acha que poderemos carregar esse monte de livros e mais tantas coisas em nossas viagens? — perguntou Rony, olhando, incrédulo, o tamanho da pilha de livros.

— Ah, nas últimas férias, em casa, eu assisti a um antigo filme trouxa, _Mary Poppyms_, e tive uma idéia. A personagem principal, a Mary, ela tinha uma bolsa, sabe, e ela tirava tanta coisa de dentro dela, coisas que naturalmente não caberiam numa bolsa comum, e tive a idéia de enfeitiçar uma bolsa para que nela coubessem mais coisas do que o normal, e foi o que fiz.

Ela foi até o quarto que dividia com a Gina e trouxe até os meninos uma pequena mochila de viagem. Dentro dela, na frente dos meninos incrédulos, conseguiu por todos os livros e mostrou para os meninos que ainda cabia muita coisa.

— É como as barracas que usamos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que por fora parecem pequenas e por dentro são como apartamentos. Por falar em barracas, Rony, seu pai falou que o Perkins, o amigo dele lá do departamento, que emprestou a barraca, a deu de presente para ele. Pedi ao Sr. Weasley que nos emprestasse, pois não sabemos se teremos de acampar durante a busca às Horcruxes. Ela já está dentro da mochila junto com as minhas roupas. Vamos, Harry, ponha as suas coisas aqui dentro, e você, Rony, vê se resolve logo o que vai levar para a gente guardar logo.

Rony ficou decidindo o que levaria, enquanto Harry e Hermione ficavam jogando xadrez de bruxo ("ai, que jogo de bárbaros!", "fala isso porque sempre perde!"). Finalmente Rony pôs suas coisas dentro da mochila da Hermione, que nesse momento já tinha mais coisa do que dois malões juntos. Harry por fim guardou a sua Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto, coisas que ele achava extremamente úteis, mesmo que não fosse mais a Hogwarts, e também pôs a sua Firebolt Super. Virou-se para Rony.

— Ei, Rony, eu tenho a Firebolt Super agora, você fica ofendido se eu te der a minha Firebolt de presente?

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

— Mas... Mas foi o presente que o Sirius te deu!

— Eu sei que você cuidará bem dela, meu amigo.

Antes de guardar a vassoura na mochila, o garoto a poliu tanto que a deixou brilhando. Hermione abriu a boca de sono.

— Bem, pessoal, acho bom nós irmos dormir, agora. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã! Olha a hora! Já é muito tarde!

— Sim, Mione, mas antes me diz uma coisa — falou Rony. — Como nós vamos conseguir carregar essa mochila, hein? Ela parece que vai ficar bem pesadinha... Acho que não vai ter ombros e costas que agüentem...

— Não se preocupe, Rony, ela é uma mochila mágica, não pesa nada, só o leve peso dela mesma, não revela nada do peso do que carrega. Bem, pessoal, boa noite!

A garota foi para o quarto de Gina e se deitou, logo adormecendo. No quarto de Rony, os amigos se deitaram nas camas com padrão dos Chudley Cannons, o time de quadribol para o qual Rony torcia e ficaram deitados, tentando dormir, os olhos abertos mirando o escuro.

— Harry?

— Sim, Rony?

— Eu... queria te perguntar algo... Você acha que... eu tenho chances com a Mione?

Harry se esforçou para não rir. Sabia que Rony devia estar tão vermelho que seria difícil distinguir onde começaria e terminaria os seus cabelos ruivos. Seria interessante se ele e Mione namorassem, mas com certeza eles viveriam em pé-de-guerra, pois raramente concordavam em alguma coisa, e viviam discutindo. Mas já sentira que havia um clima entre eles, principalmente desde o quarto ano deles em Hogwarts, durante o Torneio Tribruxo, pois Rony parecera ficar morrendo de ciúmes de Vítor Krum, o rapaz com quem Hermione fora ao Baile de Inverno.

— Falando seriamente, Rony, vá em frente. Acho que os dois foram feitos um para o outro. Acho que rola um clima entre vocês.

— Que bom... Ei, mas não conte nada a ela, não, viu? Bem, boa noite, Harry.

Sorrindo, Harry esfregou os olhos sonolentos. Adoraria ver Rony namorando Mione e ele a Gina. Quem sabe se, no futuro, se tudo desse certo e Harry não morresse ao enfrentar Voldemort, eles não poderiam ter uma vida normal, saindo, levando as namoradas para tomar um sorvete... De repente, não estava mais no quarto. Estava na entrada de uma caverna na região da Cornualha, olhando para um mar revolto, e estava tão feliz que as risadas pareciam irromper de dentro dele. O que ele queria estava prestes a acontecer, de maneira que o mundo bruxo inteiro estaria aos seus pés, principalmente a ralé composta por Sangues-Ruins e traidores do sangue...

— _Finalmente! Finalmente o que tanto quis! _

Subitamente, Harry não estava mais na caverna, mas novamente na cama, e rolava de dor, as mãos pressionando a cicatriz, que doía como nunca. Gemeu de dor, e parece que o gemido acordou Rony, pois ele estava sobre Harry, tentando acordá-lo.

— Harry! Acorde!

Ele abriu os olhos e se sentou, uma sensação de ânsia de vômito no estômago.

— O que foi, cara? É a cicatriz de novo? L-Lord Voldemort? Você o viu?

Harry maneou a cabeça. A dor e a ânsia iam diminuindo aos poucos. Ofegante, ele falou:

— Sim... Ele estava muito feliz... Aconteceu alguma coisa que ele queria com muita força e há muito tempo... Eu não sei o que é, mas acho que devo contar à Ordem assim que chegarmos ao Largo Grimmauld...

Rony parecia assustado.

— Você não está conseguindo guardar sua mente de L-Lord Voldemort, não é? Hermione acha que você tem de praticar mais Oclumência, mas acho que é bom ter essa ligação, não é? Assim, podemos estar avisados de algumas coisas.

As palavras de Rony calaram fundo em Harry. Será que não conseguira aprender Oclumência por um desejo inconsciente de querer saber o que Lord Voldemort estava sentindo e pensando? Era possível. Não queria perder aquela conecção. Queria aprender uma maneira de se controlar e não permitir que Lord Voldemort entrasse na mente dele, mas poder entrar na mente do bruxo.

— Bem, Rony, eu já estou melhor... Volte para a cama, quero ver se consigo descansar um pouco... Obrigado por tudo.

Ambos voltaram a se deitar nas camas, mas demoraram a dormir.

Pela manhã, todos acordaram cedo para poder ir levar Gina à estação de trem e ir, em seguida, para o Largo Grimmauld. Foi a correria de sempre, pessoas semi-vestidas subindo e descendo as escadas, torradas ou fatias de bolo nas mãos, enquanto a Sra. Weasley gritava com todos, estressada, principalmente com Gina, que arrumava o malão pela terceira vez, pois se esquecera de pôr coisas dentro dele. Quando os dois táxis de trouxas, vindos do vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole, pararam em frente à entrada da Toca, foi uma correria para acomodar toda a bagagem. Da última vez que usaram táxis de trouxas para ir à estação, havia tantas pessoas e tantos malões para acomodar que todos foram apertados. Dessa vez, apenas havia seis passageiros e um malão de madeira, o de Gina, e algumas malas de viagem, e todos foram folgados. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram num carro e o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley no outro. Queriam que Gina fosse com eles para dividir direitinho o número de passageiros, mas a garota teimou, pois queria ficar os últimos momentos perto do namorado, para se despedirem.

Enquanto, imprensados numa das portas traseiras, Harry e Gina se agarravam e se beijavam, Rony e Hermione fingiam que não viam e não tinham coragem de olhar um para o outro, vermelhos como tomate. O motorista do táxi, que não gostara de ir tão longe para pegar aqueles passageiros, agora ria abertamente do ardor dos dois jovens e da timidez dos outros dois, pensando que eles deviam estar fazendo o mesmo.

Quando chegaram a King's Cross, já estavam atrasados, faltavam poucos minutos para o ônibus com destino à Hogwarts partir. O Sr. Weasley pediu aos motoristas de táxis que os esperassem, pegou o malão de Gina e todos correram apara a plataforma 9 ¾. Encostaram displicentemente na parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e passaram para o outro lado. Fumegando, estava lá a locomotiva a vapor vermelha, o Expresso de Hogwarts, e Harry olhou com saudade para o trem que por seis anos o levara para a escola que considerava como seu segundo lar. Todos se despediram de Gina (o beijo dela e de Harry foi indecente). Harry, Rony e Hermione falaram com alguns amigos, como Simas Finnigan, Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood, então todos que iam para Hogwarts embarcaram no trem, que começou a andar e desapareceu na curva.

Os que ficaram na estação voltaram aos táxis e foram até o Largo Grimmauld. A rua continuava a mesma de sempre, com seu aspecto sujo decadente, a praça e os casarões antigos. Os táxis pararam entre as casas de número 11 e 13, como fora solicitado, e todos desceram. Harry pagou aos motoristas, pois o Sr. Weasley estava meio enrolado com o dinheiro dos trouxas, e eles foram embora. Em frente às casas, quando Harry fixou o olhar entre as casas de número 11 e 13, pensando no número 12, essas casas pareceram se afastar e uma porta com o número 12 e o nome "Casa dos Black" apareceu, bem como seu monte de janelas escuras. Entraram devagar, evitando barulho, para não "acordar" o retrato da Sra. Black, mãe de Sirius. Enfim, se acomodaram, e Harry pensou durante todo o tempo na solidão que Sirius passara no seu último ano de vida.

***

Durante os dias que ficaram na casa do Largo Grimmauld, Harry, Rony e Hermione treinaram muita magia defensiva e de ataque. Tonks, embora meio desajeitada, os ajudava, mas os bruxos que lhes eram melhores professores eram Lupin e Moody, quando não estavam a trabalho. Os garotos precisavam treinar mais feitiços e azarações, e praticar mais feitiços não-verbais.

Harry estava, como sempre, tendo muita dificuldade nos feitiços não-verbais. Moody ficava com raiva.

— Harry, você é um dos bruxos mais capazes e inteligentes de sua idade que eu conheço. O seu problema está resumido em duas coisas, meu rapaz: falta de concentração e falta de segurança. Parece que você tem a idéia errada de que não é um bruxo bom o suficiente. Mas você é, meu rapaz. Você consegue conjurar um Patrono Corpóreo poderoso, soube que conseguiu resistir à Maldição Imperius quando estava no quarto ano. Se você usar a mesma concentração que usou para resistir à Maldição quando for praticar feitiços não-verbais, você conseguirá. É algo extremamente importante, pois assim, você tem uma vantagem sobre os seus inimigos.

Com o tempo, Harry, e também Rony, que tinha certa dificuldade, também conseguiram dominar os feitiços não-verbais. Hermione e Rony também foram treinados por Moody para conseguir resistir a Maldição Imperius, pois era algo importante e muito necessário.

Um dos feitiços que deu mais trabalho aos meninos foi o Feitiço da Desilusão, inclusive para Hermione. Era um feitiço que exigia muita concentração e magia, e muito complicado. Esse feitiço poderia ser muito útil, pois se não tivessem como se esconder sobre a Capa da Invisibilidade, eles poderiam passar despercebidos em certas ocasiões.

Quando aprendeu a técnica, o que foi particularmente difícil e demorado em relação aos outros, Rony gostou muito de se iludir e dar susto nas pessoas no Largo Grimmauld. Ficava com seu corpo parecendo o de um camaleão, com as partes do corpo assumindo a textura e cor das coisas que estavam atrás dele, de uma maneira que ficava muito difícil de ser percebido. Ele só parou certo dia, pois escolheu a desastrada da Tonks para dar um susto. Quando ela entrou na casa, por milagre não tocando a campainha que acordaria o retrato da mãe de Sirius, Rony deu um susto nela, que se sobressaltou e derrubou o porta-guarda-chuvas com formato de trasgo montanhês, que caiu com um estrondo. Logo estavam ouvindo:

— CORJA! RALÉ IMUNDA CONSPURCANDO A MINHA CASA! TRAIDORES DO SANGUE! SANGUES-RUINS! ESCÓRIA BRUXA, IMUNDÍCIE SUJANDO MEU SANTO LAR!

Foi muito difícil para Lupin e Moody conseguirem fechar as cortinas que cobriam o seu quadro, e ao receber uma bronca, na sua idade (não de Lupin, que se divertia lembrando-se da época dos Marotos e suas brincadeiras, mas do sério Moody), Rony ficou envergonhado e nunca mais assustou ninguém quando coberto pelo Feitiço da Desilusão.

O treinamento intensivo que os meninos receberam durante todo o mês de setembro ajudou-os muito, pois aumentou o seu repertório de feitiços, inclusive feitiços que só lhes seriam ensinados perto do fim desse ano. Moody lhes ensinava feitiços de N.I.E.M.s, e outros que nem bruxos de N.I.E.M.s sabiam, pois eram feitiços ensinados durante o treinamento para auror, o Feitiço da Desilusão era um desses.

Certa noite, quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley jantavam, a porta da cozinha se abriu com estrondo. Todos se levantaram com as varinhas em punho. Relaxaram ao ver que era apenas Moody e Tonks, mas ao ver a cara deles, assustaram-se.

— Mataram o Ministro. O Ministério da Magia caiu nas mãos de Voldemort e dos Comensais da Morte.


	13. 12 A queda do Ministério

**Capítulo doze**

**A queda do Ministério**

Todos ficaram chocados. O Ministério da Magia nas mãos de Voldemort?! Aquilo era uma verdadeira catástrofe. A comunidade bruxa nunca estivera correndo tanto perigo quanto agora. Olho-Tonto Moody e Tonks (agora com cabelos roxo berrante) se sentaram à mesa, e pareciam muito cansados e arrasados. Molly logo lhes serviu cerveja amanteigada e um prato de comida quente, pois pareciam estar precisando. Ficaram centrados nos dois aurores.

— Como foi que isso aconteceu, Moody?

O bruxo respirou fundo, antes de cheirar uma das salsichas de seu prato e por fim mastigá-la. Seu olho normal estava em Molly, mas o olho mágico azul-elétrico ficava rodando, olhando para todos os demais.

— Como não era segredo, havia cada vez mais bruxos das trevas infiltrados no Ministério da Magia, e creio que nesse último mês, muitos dos bruxos bons de lá caíram sobre a Maldição Imperius. Não sabíamos em quem confiar e em quem manter o olho. Pois bem, hoje os Comensais da Morte atacaram o Ministério e prenderam as pessoas que foram contra eles, poucas, na verdade... Covardes! Voldemort e seus asseclas, Augusto Rookwood, Walden Macnair, os irmãos Carrow, Gregório Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Yaxley, Teodoro Nott, os três Lestrange, um tal de Slythower, Lúcio Malfoy e vários outros invadiram o Ministério. E pelos sistemas normais de entrada, que ousadia, isso revela o quanto a corrupção estava forte lá dentro. Nenhum bruxo, a não ser alguns aurores, estavam lá, para proteger o Ministério, mas éramos muito poucos em relação ao número de bruxos das trevas. Voldemort matou Rufo e se intitulou Ministro da Magia. Parece que os conselheiros do Ministério estão do seu lado, não sei se são bruxos das trevas disfarçados de pessoas boas, se são medrosos ou se estão sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius.

— Mas isso é um absurdo, Alastor! — disse o Sr. Weasley. — O Harry, a Hermione e o Rony conseguem resistir ao efeito da Maldição, como bruxos formados e experientes não conseguiriam?!

— Não é tão simples assim, Arthur. Quando se está totalmente desprevenido, não há como resistir ao poder da Maldição, ainda mais se ela for lançada por bruxos poderosos e realmente cruéis. É preciso sempre se manter em alerta, mas nem todos conseguem. Vocês sabem que é necessário realmente o desejo e magia poderosa para lançar as Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis.

Harry teve um sobressalto. Quando Belatriz e Slythower invadiram o número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele conseguira usar a Maldição Cruciatus em Belatriz. Seria um bruxo poderoso por ter conseguido ou teria uma veia cruel desconhecida? Logo, Harry viu que o olho azul de Olho-Tonto estava pregado nele.

— O que aconteceu, Potter? Ficou pálido, parece que viu um fantasma.

Agora, os olhos de todos pareciam estar sobre ele, que corou. Hermione e Rony pareciam entender o que ele estava pensando, pois o olhavam com simpatia. O garoto pigarreou.

— É que... vocês se lembram da vez que Belatriz Lestrange e Slythower tentaram me matar no dia do meu aniversário, esse ano? Quando ela chamou Hermione de Sangue-ruim, depois de ter feito outras coisas, eu, que já estava com ódio dela por causa de... de Sirius, lancei a Maldição Cruciatus, e funcionou. Belatriz se contorceu de dor.

Todos, tirando Rony e Hermione, o olharam abismados.

— Harry, você lançou uma Maldição Imperdoável?! — falou Tonks excitada, os olhos arregalados.

— Mas... como você conseguiu? Quem lhe ensinou?

— Além de ver o falso Moody a lançando numa aranha, e de ter sofrido com ela...

Ouviu-se um alto guincho. Logo a Sra. Weasley o estava agarrando, os olhos preocupados.

— Oh, meu Deus! A Maldição Cruciatus! Meu menino, que tristeza! Quem foi o idiota desalmado que lançou a Maldição da dor em você, quase uma criança!

Harry estava ficando sufocado com os braços roliços da Sra. Weasley apertando seu pescoço.

— Molly, solte o menino, assim você irá matá-lo! — falou o Sr. Weasley, forçando-a a largar Harry, que respirou em arquejos ao se ver livre. — Deixe-o continuar seu relato. Continue, Harry.

Após se recuperar, o rapaz respirou fundo.

— Respondendo sua pergunta, Sra. Weasley, eu fui atingido pela Maldição por Voldemort e por Belatriz. Só sei que senti tanto ódio e tanta vontade de vê-la sofrendo que não hesitei. Me vi lançando a Maldição Cruciatus nela. Ninguém me ensinou. Estranhamente, era como se eu já soubesse como lançá-la.

Todos ficaram pensativos.

— Harry, o Professor Dumbledore não te disse que Lord Voldemort, quando o atingiu quando você era bebê, compartilhou algumas habilidades dele com você, como o dom da Ofidioglossia? É bem possível que ainda haja feitiços e alguns outros conhecimentos que ele tenha passado para você e que você ainda não saiba — disse Hermione, sabiamente, ao que Harry respondeu:

— Eu daria tudo para não compartilhar nada com ele! Mas não posso fazer nada...

Nesse momento, a porta da cozinha novamente se abriu com um estrondo. Todos se levantaram com as varinhas em punho, ainda mais acabrunhados e temerosos. Novamente respiraram aliviados. Era Lupin.

O bruxo estava respirando de maneira ofegante, assustado, os olhos bondosos e sábios cansados e os cabelos, agora com mais fios brancos do que no último ano, agitados, como se tivesse passado as mãos neles muitas vezes. Seu olhar passou por todos na mesa e se fixou em Tonks. O suspiro que saiu de sua boca foi extremamente aliviado. Com suas vestes puídas, sentou-se à mesa.

— Graças a Deus! Quando soube de tudo, pensei que algum de vocês se tivesse ferido... Tonks, você está bem? Bem de verdade? — ele perguntou, segurando as mãos da moça, que era sua namorada.

— Estou ótima, Remo. Eu, Alastor, Lorena e alguns outros aurores tentamos proteger o Ministério e o Ministro, mas não conseguimos. Eram muitos Comensais para nós — ao olhar para Lupin, os cabelos dela ficaram longos, na cintura, no seu tom preferido de rosa chiclete. — Era se de esperar que houvessem mais aurores protegendo o Ministério, mas muitos de nós tínhamos sido mandados para proteger Hogwarts, além disso, creio que houve traição. Foi incrível como na hora do ataque havia tão poucos aurores.

— Meu Deus! Como uma coisa dessas pode acontecer? Temos de arranjar uma maneira de reunir a Ordem de novo... Precisamos nos reorganizar e preparar uma estratégia de combate e resistência. Quero saber o que vai acontecer para as pessoas que trabalhavam no Ministério... Como será, Arthur? Com Voldemort no poder, não haverá um só respeito aos trouxas, aposto que ele extinguirá o Departamento para Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas e a seção onde atualmente você trabalha.

— Eu sei. Mas agora, não devemos nos perturbar com emprego, mas sim com a resistência, a guerra. Harry tem uma missão deixada por Dumbledore, ultra-secreta, missão essa que deve ser de suma importância para derrotar Voldemort, ou estou enganado?

Ele olhou para Harry.

— Está certo, Sr. Weasley. Enquanto eu, Mione e Rony cumprimos nossa missão, vocês tentarão se defender e fazer focos de resistência secretos, não é?

— Não sei, isso será resolvido por todos os membros da Ordem.

— Falando em Ordem da Fênix, acho que já é hora de eu, Rony e Mione entrarmos para a organização, não acham? Afinal, já somos maiores de idade e já lutamos contra Voldemort e os Comensais, não é?

— Sim, vocês já pertencem à Ordem. Acho que desde sempre, pelo menos de coração e através da coragem que demonstraram até hoje.

***

As notícias que eles receberam nos dias seguintes à queda do Ministério da Magia não foram nem um pouco boas. Voldemort, controlando o Ministério, tinha controle também sobre todas as demais instituições a ele relacionadas. Vários Comensais da Morte presos em Azkaban foram libertados enquanto foram presos bruxos que sempre lutaram contra as forças das trevas, e os dementadores novamente se tornaram os guardas das prisões dos bruxos, com a diferença que, agora, caso os presos se rebelassem, poderiam receber o terrível beijo do dementador.

A Rede Radiofônica Bruxa e o Profeta Diário foram controlados pelo Ministério, que só permitiam que fossem veiculadas notícias passadas por forte censura. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos passou a presidir julgamentos sumários e corruptos, os réus sem terem direito de defesa, a não ser a sua própria fala, sem poder levar advogados nem testemunhas. O Ministério estava fazendo uma verdadeira campanha de perseguição às pessoas consideradas por eles como "perigosas", isto é, Harry Potter (em primeiro lugar), os seus amigos e partidários — os membros da Ordem da Fênix conhecidos, inclusive os aurores que lutavam contra o Lord das Trevas. Todos tinham que, agora, tomar bastante cuidado, viverem sobre feitiços defensivos que os ocultavam de todos e constantemente usar Oclumência, pois era difícil saber em quem confiar, principalmente agora, que o Ministério estava oferecendo prêmios em galeões e em "perdão" a quem oferecesse pistas boas sobre os procurados ou os entregassem.

A escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts passou ao domínio do Ministério, também, tanto que a Professora McGonagall perdeu o posto de diretora, cargo esse que passou a ser ocupado duplamente por Aleto Carrow e Severo Snape. Os alunos e professores passaram a ter uma vigilância ainda mais profunda do que na época em que Dolores Umbridge fora Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. As decisões tomadas pela Prª McGonagall e outros professores no início do ano letivo foram revogadas, tais como o oferecimento de outras disciplinas, além do que Estudo dos Trouxas foi abolida e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi substituída por Artes das Trevas. Os professores que não tinham sangue puro, como Hagrid, meio-gigante, e Firenze, um centauro, foram destituídos de seus cargos. O centauro teve de viver solitário em alguns recantos da Floresta Proibida, sob pena de ser morto pelos de sua própria espécie caso pisasse nos domínios dos centauros.

Algo também ruim foi a dominação e privilégios que a Sonserina passou a ter. Só alunos dessa casa passaram a ser escolhidos para monitoria, além dos abusos: seus alunos raramente perdiam pontos, ganhavam sempre por qualquer coisa que fizessem ou dissessem e podiam ameaçar todos os alunos das demais casas. Em nenhuma competição as outras casas se permitiam vencer.

A pior coisa, entretanto, do governo nas mãos de Voldemort, foi a incessante perseguição a todos os bruxos Nascidos-Trouxas, ou seja, bruxos de pais trouxas. Eles não percebiam que, se uma família de trouxas gerasse um bruxo, era porque, nessa família, em alguma geração, tivera sangue bruxo. Eles foram rotulados de "ladrões de magia", como se fosse possível, a algum trouxa, conseguir usar uma varinha mágica se não tivesse, dentro de si, magia. Eles foram perseguidos, mesmo as crianças, e presos em Azkaban, da qual foram soltos todos os detentos que lá estavam até então, que juraram lealdade a Voldemort em troca de serem soltos. Uma rede de influências foi estabelecida: havia muitos bruxos Nascidos-Trouxas ricos que compravam a sua liberdade de funcionários do Ministério da Magia.

Fora da Grã-Bretanha, alguns países não cederam às pressões de Voldemort, que queria forjar alianças baseadas no medo e na perseguição, como a Romênia, a Índia, os Estados Unidos e o Brasil, mas a maioria cedeu às ameaças do poderoso e cruel Lord das Trevas, atual Ministro do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha, um dos países bruxos mais importantes e que tinha mais cadeiras no Tribunal Internacional dos Bruxos e na Organização Bruxa Mundial, a poderosa OBM, que decidia sobre acontecimentos e acordos envolvendo os vários países da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos. O resultado era que, nos países que ficavam sob o jugo de Voldemort, a mesma perseguição aos Nascidos-trouxas começou a ser feita. Os países que não se deixaram dominar passaram a ser perseguidos sob a forma de votação contra acordos propostos por esses países, bem como sanções e embargos comerciais, quando não aumentavam o preço das tarifas alfandegárias em relação aos produtos que esses países compravam ou vendiam.

Na casa do Largo Grimmauld, em virtude da queda do Ministério, Moody se decidiu por ensinar a Harry, Rony e Hermione o uso de duas das Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis, A Maldição da Morte e a Maldição Imperius. Isso era contra a vontade da Sra. Weasley, que os achava muito novos para usarem feitiços tão cruéis, mas os demais bruxos acharam a decisão de Moody certa, pois se tivessem de enfrentar Comensais da Morte, eles teriam que se defender de homens que não estavam a fim apenas de duelar, mas de matá-los e machucá-los. Poderiam ser necessárias. Elas seriam usadas, entretanto, apenas em último recurso, como em legítima defesa. Seu uso não seria banalizá-lo, pois eram feitiços cruéis, e eles não eram Comensais da Morte, não podia se rebaixar ao nível deles. A Maldição Cruciatus não seria ensinada, pois o único intuito dela era causar dor, e era considerada, por muitos, a pior das Maldições, pois havia coisas piores que a morte. Hermione se sentiu meio culpada, pois sabia serem as Maldições Imperdoáveis proibidas pelo Ministério , além de seu uso acarretar prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Essa culpa foi até tomar consciência de que o Ministério, agora, era comandado por Voldemort, e que o Lord não prenderia seus Comensais por usar as Maldições, ao contrário, era bem capaz de dar prêmios a quem o fizesse contra membros da Ordem da Fênix ou partidários de Harry Potter.

As primeiras aulas foram dedicadas à Maldição Imperius, a mais simples tanto de ser resistida quanto de ser lançada. Elas foram dadas no antigo lugar onde o hipogrifo Bicuço, agora Asafugaz, morara, na época em que Sirius vivera na casa. Lá era um lugar onde não seriam perturbados. Harry não teve dificuldade com essa porque já resistira razoavelmente a ela no seu quarto ano. Já Rony e Hermione não tiveram a mesma sorte, tiveram bastante dificuldade. Hermione principalmente, pois ainda tinha arraigada nela a lei contra o uso das Maldições.

— Não acredito nisso! — gritou Moody pela quinta vez consecutiva que Hermione falhava, ela, que aprendia sempre de maneira tão rápida e fácil. — Hermione, concentre-se! Pense nesse inseto como se ele fosse um Comensal da Morte disfarçado, tentando matar aqueles que você mais ama, e pense em ordená-la a fazer alguma coisa!

A garota olhou inconscientemente para Rony e Harry e estremeceu. Olhou para a libélula aumentada que estava na sua frente e imaginou-a se transformando em um bruxo cruel querendo matar Rony. A sensação de ódio e medo em seu peito a faz levantar a varinha e quase na mesma hora disparar:

— _Imperio_!

Na mesma hora a pobre libélula começou a voar em direção à lareira. Hermione sorriu, feliz por ver que conseguia lançar a Maldição e sem sentir pena da "libélula-Comensal", mas antes que ela fosse queimada, um lampejo de consciência a fez parar o voo do inseto. Rony, que prestara atenção no conselho de Moody, seguiu-o, também, e conseguiu lançar a Maldição numa aranha (foi fácil devido ao ódio que ele tinha a esse tipo de aracnídeo). A Maldição da Morte, entretanto, foi difícil para os três, particularmente para Harry. Rony e Hermione não chegaram a ver de verdade uma pessoa ser atingida por essa Maldição, como Harry vira por três vezes, na morte de sua mãe, na de Cedrico Diggory e na de um velho trouxa desconhecido através de um sonho. Saber o que aquela Maldição cruel fazia com as pessoas era um impedimento para que ele lançasse o feitiço. Já Hermione e Rony, por incrível que parecesse, não tiveram tantas dificuldades, apenas seguiam o conselho que Moody dera por ocasião da Maldição Cruciatus. Só após muitos feitiços falhos Harry resolveu seguir o conselho, que dera certo com Rony e Hermione, e imaginou Rony, Hermione e Gina sendo atacados. Sentindo uma sensação incrível, a mesma que sentira quando vira Belatriz atacando Rony na casa de seus tios, ele gritou:

— _Avada Kedavra_!

E a libélula morreu fulminada pela forte luz verde.

E as duas Maldições Imperdoáveis foram aprendidas por eles, que sabiam que só a usariam quando fosse extremamente necessário. Não tinham gostado do aprendizado, pois mesmo os insetos tinham direito à vida, mas fora necessário. Em algum momento de sua empreitada, eles poderiam precisar fazer uso dessas Maldições.


	14. 13 A Reunião da Ordem da Fênix

Capítulo treze

A reunião da Ordem da Fênix

Durante o tempo em que treinavam enquanto Voldemort conseguia mais adeptos, Harry, Rony e Hermione se decidiram a partir mesmo com o treinamento inconcluso — na opinião de Olho-Tonto Moody, que queria lhes ensinar mais feitiços de nível superior a N.I.E.M.s, eles deviam continuar o treinamento por pelo menos mais um mês. Eles queriam ação, queriam encontrar as Horcruxes e destruí-las, e mais: ainda não tinham a mínima idéia de quem seria "a feiticeira que não conhecia a magia". Como encontrar essa bruxa, se ela era a pessoa que forneceria a Harry a arma capaz de vencer Voldemort, conhecedor de magia que bruxo algum do mundo sequer imaginava existir?

Nesses dias de treinamento e decisões, entre dois dos grandes amigos ia se desenrolando uma tensão que não era percebida pelos demais, exceto Harry, que convivia mais e os conhecia profundamente: Rony e Hermione. O rapaz percebia que os dois pareciam viver cercados de eletricidade quando estavam perto um do outro, e não eram mais tão naturais entre si. Harry percebia o que estava acontecendo, pois era o mesmo que acontecia entre ele e Gina: Rony e Mione estavam apaixonados.

Hermione, sentada à mesa da cozinha cavernosa da casa do Largo Grimmauld, tinha à sua frente um livro aberto, ao qual tentava ler há muito, sem sucesso. Seus pensamentos estavam dispersos, o que a irritava, pois o livro era um verdadeiro "achado": com o nome de Magia Antiga Muy Poderosa, ela o encontrara num de seus passeios ao Beco Diagonal, antes da queda do Ministério. Encontrara o livro na Travessa do Tranco, pois era tão poderoso — e perigoso — que sua comercialização em lojas era ilegal, mas ela vencera seus escrúpulos e o adquirira pensando na poderosa magia negra que enfrentariam. E agora, com o livro nas mãos, esse fato inédito acontecia, o de não conseguir se concentrar na proveitosa leitura. E havia apenas um responsável por isso, o rapaz ruivo sentado à cabeceira da mesa jogando xadrez de bruxo com Harry: Rony Weasley!

Era engraçado, mas nos últimos tempos o rapaz estava constantemente presente nos seus pensamentos. Sabia que gostava dele de uma maneira especial e diferente da que gostava de Harry, a quem via como irmão. Distraída, os olhos dela passearam pelo rosto que conhecia tão bem: o nariz comprido, a pele salpicada de sardas, os olhos azuis e as mechas ruivas espalhadas pela testa, contraída em concentração.

Com Rony, não acontecia nada de diverso. Ele também estava sem concentração, tanto que forçava sua mente no jogo de estratégia e cálculo que era o xadrez de bruxo. Sempre vencia Harry "de lavada", mas no momento estava sentindo dificuldades. Ao invés de pensar em movimentos como "cavalo na E4" ou "bispo na B1", apenas um nome aparecia em sua mente: Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...

Ele gostava dela, mas ambos viviam brigando, ela não tinha a mínima confiança nele, achava-o um burro, incapaz de qualquer idéia descente, na verdade, um mínimo pensamento coerente ou inteligente. Ele focalizou o tabuleiro a tempo de ver seu rei ser colocado em perigo e Harry gritar:

– Xeque!

– M...!

Ergueu os olhos e eles sem querer se fixaram em um par de olhos castanhos que o miravam há um tempo sem que ele soubesse. Na mesma hora esqueceu o xadrez. Era como se houvesse um magnetismo que mantivesse os dois pares de olhos se fixando intensamente...

Ao perceber que, apesar do palavrão, Rony não movera nenhuma das suas peças de xadrez, Harry olhou para o amigo e na mesma hora percebeu o que acontecia. Levantou-se da mesa e saiu de fininho da cozinha, apesar de querer terminar o jogo e vencer Rony, coisa que raramente acontecia.

Quanto tempo aqueles olhos, azul-mar e castanho-chocolate, ficaram imersos um no outro? Poderiam ter sido segundos, minutos ou horas e eles não teriam percebido.

Rony piscou e saiu do transe. Com suas orelhas pegando fogo, olhou para Harry, mas viu que o amigo não se encontrava mais ali. Olhou novamente para Hermione, mas essa, rubra e com a cabeça baixa, já fechava o livro e se levantava. Para sair da cozinha, ela teria que passar por ele, e Rony aproveitou a oportunidade arrumada providencialmente por Harry. Levantou-se e se pôs na sua frente.

A garota o olhou com os olhos arregalados, o livro apertado junto ao peito.

— Mione, eu queria falar com você...

A garota, inquieta, mordeu os lábios e olhou para ele, esperando.

— Eu sei que algo vem acontecendo com a gente... — continuou Rony, as orelhas e o rosto mais vermelhos que o habitual.

Ela desconversou, também corada, tentando passar por ele:

— Não sei do que está falando, Rony...

Cansado daquele jogo do "não sei" entre eles, ele a segurou pelos ombros, impedindo-a de sair. Muito mais alto que ela, a fez olhá-lo para que ela tivesse certeza da sinceridade dele.

— Eu gosto de você, Mione. Morro de ciúme de Krum, dos seus livros, de tudo que você gosta...

Ela tentou se soltar.

— ... e isso porque sei que de mim você não gosta o suficiente.

Isso a fez parar e olhá-lo.

— Como? Por que acha isso? Não é verdade!

— Não?

Como ela não respondesse, ele decidiu arriscar. Puxou-a para si até colá-la ao seu corpo, abraçando-a e dominando-a com sua altura. Com a respiração ofegante, juntou os lábios sedentos aos dela e a beijou, um beijo quente, doce e lento...

O livro caiu no chão quando Hermione ergueu os braços para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, as mãos tocando a nuca do ruivo e entranhando-se nos seus cabelos... O beijo de Rony era muito mais do que ela esperara. A sensação do corpo dele ao encontro do seu, o cheiro dos seus cabelos, inebriante e inesquecível, aqueciam-lhe o sangue e entorpeciam-lhe os sentidos.

Rony se sentia no paraíso enquanto tinha Hermione nos braços. Era um dos seus sonhos mais antigos e secretos, até para si mesmo. Excitado, ele ergueu-a pela cintura e a pôs sentada na mesa, permanecendo-se colado a ela, entre suas pernas, e ela as cruzou em torno do garoto, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos. O beijo agora era mais urgente, eles matavam o desejo que há tanto tempo sentiam um pelo outro. Sentir as mãos de Hermione em suas costas, infiltrando-se por sua camisa, era um sonho...

Nesse momento, Harry, que estivera na sala e percebia a aproximação da Sra. Weasley, foi até a porta da cozinha e bateu. Rony e Hermione se soltaram de pronto, ambos ofegantes e corados. Levemente enrubescido, Harry entrou na cozinha e falou:

— Desculpa interromper qualquer coisa, mas sua mãe vem aí, Rony...

Hermione, como um raio, apanhou o livro que caíra no chão, sentou-se à mesa e enterrou o rosto vermelho como uma beterraba nele, a ponto de só deixar perceber a sua assanhada juba castanha e fofa. Rony estava desorientado, e Harry o puxou para a mesa, sentando-se em seguida e fingindo que ainda jogavam. O movimento do bispo de Rony foi tão inconseqüente — seu rei estava em xeque — , e ele estava tão distraído, que Harry gritou:

— Xeque-mate!

Na mesma hora a Sra. Weasley, nervosa, entrou na cozinha, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, avisando:

— Meninos, não sabem o que acabou de acontecer! O Patrono de Kingsley acabou de aparecer nos avisando que, finalmente, a Ordem da Fênix vai ser reativada! Amanhã teremos uma reunião.

Isso na mesma hora fez com que os últimos "acontecimentos" deixassem as mentes dos três amigos, que se olharam em expectativa: agora eram maiores de idade e poderiam finalmente assistir à reunião sem precisar das Orelhas Extensíveis de Fred e Jorge.

***

Na casa de Aberforth, ele recebeu a visita de Kingsley Shacklebolt, que lhe avisou sobre o encontro da Ordem da Fênix. O bruxo, no passado, pertencera à Ordem, mas não era visto com bons olhos na época devido à sua maneira de ser, e sabia que já desconfiaram que ele fora um Comensal da Morte disfarçado, o que não era verdade. Agora, todos sabiam que não. Ele daria todo seu apoio à causa, já que cumprira sua missão, encontrar a única descendente de Merlin viva.

Ao saber da reunião, Ana Christie ficara excitada. Pela primeira vez em semanas poderia sair, uma vez que, agora, todo cuidado era pouco. Veria seus novos amigos e seu parente distante.

— Abe — ela falou a Aberforth — o que é a Ordem da Fênix?

— É uma organização secreta criada por meu irmão, Alvo Dumbledore, ex-diretor de Hogwarts, que morreu há pouco tempo. Essa organização conta com a filiação de vários bruxos que lutam desde a primeira ascensão do Lord das Trevas, tentando vencê-lo e aos seus Comensais da Morte, seus seguidores, e também proteger o possível as pessoas contra a sua malignidade.

— Ele matou meus pais, tanto os verdadeiros quanto os adotivos, esses mesmo não sendo diretamente por suas mãos. Quero me tornar membro dessa Ordem.

Aberforth riu.

— E vai, Ana. E vai.

***

As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa, o equilíbrio entre os dois mundos sendo esfacelado com as investidas em massa dos Comensais da Morte e seus parceiros, como Lobisomens e dementadores, e a Ordem da Fênix vinha sendo muito perseguida. Era necessária uma reunião de emergência dos membros da Ordem.

Quem decidiu isso foi Minerva McGonagall e Kingsley Shacklebolt, em reunião secreta no bar "Cabeça de Javali", em Hogsmead, o único vilarejo inteiramente mágica na Grã-Bretanha, perto de Hogwarts. Na visão dos dois (e de todos os membros da Ordem), alguma coisa precisava ser feita, mesmo que fosse apenas o uso de "táticas de guerrilha" ou serviço de espionagem. Era necessário um novo líder para a ordem, agora que Dumbledore estava morto, pois as coisas precisavam de "ordem". Através de um verdadeiro "telefone sem fio", todos os membros da Ordem foram avisados da reunião que haveria na casa nº 12 do Largo Grimmauld, exceto Snape que, traidor como era, não era aceito mais como membro do grupo.

Harry, Hermione, Rony e a Sra. Weasley passaram o dia ajeitando a casa para a reunião. Fazia tempo que a casa não recebia tanta gente de uma vez. Nesse dia, de tarde, Harry lembrou de Monstro, o "seu" elfo doméstico, que estava trabalhando em Hogwarts. Imaginou que, embora não fosse querer, o elfo devia saber um modo de retirar o quadro da Sra. Black da parede. Era um saco não poder fazer um mínimo de barulho, nem sequer tocar a campainha. Fechou os olhos e chamou:

— Monstro! Venha aqui!

Na mesma hora, com um estalo, o elfo doméstico apareceu. Sua pele era enrugada e, de suas grandes orelhas, saiam tufos de cabelos brancos que lhe davam a aparência de um morcego velho. O elfo curvou a cabeça até quase encostá-la no chão e falou:

— O senhor de Monstro mandou Monstro vir? — em voz murmurada, mas perfeitamente audível — Senhor indigno, amigo de Sangues-Ruins e traidores do sangue, isso é o que é! Conspurcando o lar da nobre Senhora de Monstro...

Sem ligar para as palavras ofensivas do elfo e querendo cair nas suas boas graças, Harry falou:

— Monstro, você sente saudade da casa da sua senhora?

Os olhos grandes, remelentos e cínicos do elfo brilharam.

— Sim, meu senhor! Monstro gosta tanto da casa da sua senhora, o lar de Monstro... A casa onde está a senhora de Monstro...

— Bem, você não gostaria de vir morar aqui de novo? Bem, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Os olhos de Monstro ficaram especulativos.

— Bem, Monstro, você não acha uma tristeza para a sua senhora ficar sempre calada, escondida pela cortina, no escuro? É tão triste para ela, não? Bem, sabe, se você quiser, a sala da árvore genealógica dos Black, o símbolo da pureza de sangue e do orgulho dos Black, pode ser a nova morada dela e sua, Monstro. E quem sabe das cabeças dos seus ancestrais também.

O elfo arregalou seus olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis.

— O senhor de Monstro está querendo dizer que... o novo lar de Monstro vai ser a sala mais nobre da casa, onde morará junto da sua Senhora? É verdade?

— Sim, se você souber uma maneira de remover o quadro do corredor e levá-lo para a sala. Ele até parece que está colado à parede com Feitiço Adesivo Permanente.

— Oh, sim, mas claro, meu senhor! Alguns feitiços bruxos podem ser anulados através de magia élfica! Mas... espere, meu senhor... Só para constar... O que o senhor de Monstro espera que Monstro faça em troca por tamanha generosidade?

Harry não esperava aquilo. Generosidade? Alguma coisa em troca? Só o fato de não se ouvir mais os gritos da Sra. Black ou de não se precisar manter silêncio já era muito bom! Mas, pensando bem:

— Eu gostaria que nos déssemos bem, Monstro. E que você tratasse bem meus amigos, mesmo sendo eles traidores do sangue, Sangues-Ruins. Poderíamos fazer acordo, Monstro?

O elfo olhou desconfiado para Harry, em seguida, para Rony e Hermione, por certo pensando se valia a pena, e acabou capitulando e aceitando. Foram vários os resultados: o quadro da Sra. Black e as cabeças élficas foram retirados, tornando a casa bem menos agourenta; as relações entre Monstro e os moradores da casa ficaram mais suportáveis; e Hermione ficou muito mais simpática, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, vai ver pensando que isso foi um resultado de sua antiga campanha, o F.A.L.E., além, é claro, de seu entendimento com Rony...

À noite, a casa encheu rapidamente: Hagrid, todos os Weasley — exceto Carlinhos, que trabalhava na Romênia, Gina, que estava na escola, e Percy, que cortara relações com a família — Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto, Estúrgio Podmore, Elifas Doge, Kingsley, Dawlish, Minerva McGonagall, Fílio Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Aberforth, Horácio Slughorn, e outros. Até Ana Christie apareceu.

Harry se sentou perto de Hagrid enquanto a reunião não começava.

— Como vocês conseguiram escapar da escola, Hagrid? E pior, escapar de Snape e dos outros capangas de Voldemort?

— O elfo doméstico Dobby pôs Poção do Sono na sopa servida a eles no jantar, Harry. Em seguida, Minerva fez uma Chave de Portal e todos nós viemos, usando-a na sala dos professores. Harry, as coisas não estão nada bem por lá. Os bruxos mestiços são muito maltratados, sabe? Estão direto sofrendo detenções injustas e pesadas, não podem contatar seus familiares, viraram sacos-de-pancada do pessoal sonserino. Não temos mais alunos Nascidos-trouxas. Aqueles garotos da Sonserina são realmente cruéis. Nada me tira da cabeça que estão se preparando para se tornar Comensais da Morte, e vêem a escola como uma "etapa de aprendizado".

Minerva McGonagall chamou todos à cozinha, que fora ampliada por mágica, e todos se sentaram à grande mesa, que fora aumentada. Antes de falar, ela pigarreou.

— Caros colegas da Ordem da Fênix, hoje acrescida de novos membros — os olhos dela passaram rapidamente por Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana — eu e Kingsley os chamamos aqui porque algumas coisas têm que ser resolvidas. Estamos sem liderança, o que não é bom, e sem rumo. Temos que decidir algumas coisas importantes. Em primeiro lugar — nesse momento ela olhou Harry profundamente — creio que Dumbledore deixou uma tarefa bastante especial a você, não, Potter?

O garoto engoliu em seco e olhou para todos, que o olhavam fixamente.

— Bem, sim, ele me deu uma tarefa, mas queria que ela fosse secreta. Não posso contar a vocês, me desculpem, apenas a quem ele me permitiu.

Todos aceitaram, embora Dawlish tivesse ficado irritado com a falta de confiança nos demais membros. A Profª McGonagall tornou a falar:

— Temos que nos organizar. Nos tempos de hoje, estratégia é tudo. Nossos passos têm que ser sincronizados. Estava outro dia vendo um jornal dos trouxas e uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Algo chamado "táticas de guerrilha". Pelo que percebo, somos uma minoria, os demais bruxos têm demasiado medo de enfrentar Voldemort e seus Comensais. Precisamos preparar uma boa frente de resistência, com espionagem, ataques-surpresa, desenvolvimento de feitiços e poções, rede de informação. Todos estão de acordo e aceitam participar de um ato contratual mágico?

Ninguém recusou, ao contrário. Todos queriam lutar, resistindo a Voldemort e tentando vencê-lo através de todos os meios possíveis. Assinaram um contrato mágico à prova de traição e tomaram algumas decisões de urgência: Dawlish, que não se desligara do Ministério e era ainda um auror ativo lá, seria um espião a favor da Ordem; Tonks e Lupin decidiram ser agentes, ela vigiando bruxos suspeitos e ele, Lobisomens conhecidos; em Hogwarts, de maneira secreta, os professores tentariam desenvolver novas armas contra os Comensais ou de defesa, como Fred e Jorge, usando a Gemialidades Weasley como fachada, fariam. Outras decisões seriam tomadas ao longo das demais reuniões. Enfim chegou o momento de se decidirem por um líder.

Harry não queria, e nem poderia, por conta de sua missão e pelo fato de ainda não ser um grande bruxo, ser alguém bastante jovem, mas mesmo assim foi cotado. Kingsley e Minerva também o foram e, no final da votação, para alívio de Harry, Minerva foi a escolhida quase unanimemente.

A bruxa tirou de dentro de uma bolsa medalhões e distribuiu a todos.

— Esses medalhões foram enfeitiçados com o Feitiço de Proteu. Será uma forma de nos comunicarmos e marcar os encontros para as reuniões da Ordem. Idéia que tomei emprestada da nossa colega Hermione Granger.

Hermione ficou vermelha ao receber o elogio velado da sua professora preferida. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram se dispersando. Ana Christie, que estivera conversando muito com Hermione, pondo, de maneira indireta, seus novos conhecimentos em xeque, além de compartilhando idéias sobre os trouxas ingleses e brasileiros, decidiu dormir aquela noite ali. Assim, poderiam conversar mais no dia seguinte.

Quando só faltavam ir embora a Profª McGonagall, os demais professores e Hagrid, que moravam em Hogwarts, ela falou a Harry:

— Harry, compreendo que não deve falar nada sobre sua missão, se assim Dumbledore o determinou, mas quero que saiba que, o que precisar, basta me pedir. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance e sem que me precise dizer nada.

O rapaz sorriu.

— Obrigado, Profª McGonagall, a sua ajuda será muito bem vinda.

Foi a vez de Horácio Slughorn puxar Harry para um canto.

— Harry, meu rapaz, assim que soube, hoje, dessa sua missão, percebi logo qual é. É a procura às Horcruxes, não é? Sei porque até hoje me culpo pelas informações que, inadvertidamente, dei a Tom Riddle.

Harry não teve como negar.

— Voldemort fez não menos que seis Horcruxes, tenho certeza, meu rapaz. E acredito que algumas delas são peças preciosas pertencentes a bruxos poderosos. Você tem idéia de quais são todas?

— Não, professor. Duas foram destruídas, um diário pertencente a Tom Riddle e um anel da família Gaunt e Peverel, ancestrais de Riddle. Sei que faltam quatro ou cinco a serem destruídas, e acho que elas são a taça de Hufflepuff, o Medalhão de Slytherin — que não tenho certeza se foi ou não destruído — e a cobra de Voldemort, Nagine. Não tenho, entretanto, a mínima idéia sobre quais são as outras Horcruxes.

Slughorn pensou um pouco.

— Creio que devem ser peças pertencentes à Gryffindor e a Ravenclaw. Vou pesquisar para você, rapaz. Veja isso como um ato de desculpas e redenção.

Quando, finalmente, Harry se deitou na cama do quarto que dividia com Rony, pensou nas dificuldades que aquele ano traria para ele. Antes de adormecer, entretanto, murmurou:

– Mas, para vencer Voldemort, as enfrentarei com todo prazer!


	15. 14 A Aliança

**Capítulo quatorze**

**A Aliança**

O dia amanheceu divertido para Ana Christie. Ela firmou mais a amizade com o povo da casa, assistiu uma das que, veio a saber depois, era uma das últimas aulas que os três inseparáveis amigos tinham com o ex-auror Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, que a princípio lhe parecera assustador, mas, ao longo do dia, lhe parecera mais "simpático". A magia que eles estavam aprendendo era de nível muito avançado, que ela não conseguiria aprender tendo estudado tão pouco, mas foi muito interessante assistir.

Os quatro, após o treinamento, conversaram bastante, trocando informações sobre os países em que cresceram. Ana Christie tinha vergonha de seu parco aprendizado em magia, do tempo que passara sem saber que era uma bruxa, por isso evitava os tópicos que tratavam diretamente do seu conhecimento em magia, como a "escola" que ela freqüentara, esse tipo de coisa. Achava humilhante ser mais velha que eles dois anos e ter menos conhecimento que qualquer aluno primeiranista. Portanto, eles não podiam saber que estavam com "a feiticeira que não conhecia a magia" bem diante deles.

Após o jantar, enquanto Ana ajudava a Sra. Weasley com a arrumação da cozinha, Harry, Rony e Hermione, no quarto da garota, conversavam sobre a viagem que empreenderiam a Godric's Hollow em menos de uma semana. Ana subiu, pois estava, nesses dias de visita, compartilhando o quarto com Hermione. Ao chegar perto do quarto, ouviu, sem querer, parte da conversa. Harry falava:

— ... e é bem provável que a gente tenha de enfrentar algum Comensal da Morte lá, em Godric's Hollow. Afinal, Voldemort sabe que é só uma questão de tempo eu ir visitar o túmulo de meus pais e a casa onde nasci.

— E acho, Harry, que essa casa, um lugar que teve sua importância na vida de Voldemort, onde perdeu seus poderes e seu corpo, deve nos revelar alguma coisa... — disse Hermione. — Pode ser até que lá esteja uma Horcrux, não é?

— O que é uma Horcrux? — perguntou Ana Christie entrando no quarto.

Os três se calaram, olhando-a com ar culpado.

— Unh... — gaguejou Rony. — Não é nada, Ana, nada com o que você deva se preocupar.

— Como não? Estão querendo subjugar minha inteligência? Saibam que sou considerada superdotada! Ouvi vocês dizerem que vão enfrentar perigos nessa tal Godric's Hollow, e encontrar essa tal de Horcrux, que parece ser algo ligado a Voldemort. É claro que deve ser algo importante! Já que não querem me dizer, vou perguntar a outro bruxo...

Fez menção de sair, mas, com um movimento da varinha, Hermione fechou a porta.

— Não! Ninguém pode saber disso!

— Então essa tal de Horcrux está ligada à missão que a Sra. McGonagall disse que você tinha, não é, Harry?

O garoto, exasperado, deu um soco no travesseiro no qual apoiava a cabeça.

— M...! Porque me esqueci de usar o _Abaffiato_? E, antes que pergunte o que é, é um feitiço que não deixa nossas vozes serem ouvidas. Bem, sente-se, Ana. Acho que o jeito é contar tudo a você, pois nenhum de nós tem coragem de te lançar um feitiço de alteração de memória.

E ele contou tudo sobre as aulas sobre Voldemort que ele tivera com Dumbledore no ano letivo passado. Contou sobre o que eram as Horcruxes e que a sua missão era encontrá-las e destruí-las. A moça estava horrorizada.

— Como alguém de livre e espontânea vontade decide romper a sua alma? E ainda mais em tantos pedaços? Esse Voldemort é o ícone da crueldade. Sabe, tenho verdadeiro ódio a ele. Como falei a vocês, foi ele que matou meus pais verdadeiros e mandou matar minha família adotiva. Eu os vi mortos, um homem chamado Rabicho os matou e tentou me matar, quando Aberforth me salvou.

— Rabicho?! Aquele desgraçado daquele rato! — disse Rony, e contou para ela a história de Pedro Pettigrew.

— Harry, você me disse que Voldemort matou seus pais, também, não sei se você se lembra.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz se nublaram enquanto ele pensava nos pais que sequer chegara a conhecer.

— Sim. Matou-os a sangue frio, como se diz nos filmes policiais trouxas. Matou-os por tentarem me salvar. Ele queria a mim. E marcou-me como seu igual — sua mão tocou a cicatriz na testa. — E agora, tenho que derrotá-lo. Não só tenho, como quero. As suas crueldades têm que parar.

Pensando nos próprios pais que sequer chegara a conhecer, Ana tirou a varinha do bolso e ficou-a admirando-a, tocando-a reverentemente. Harry, Rony e Hermione se encantaram com a beleza e peculiaridade da varinha.

— Ela é especial... — sussurrou Ana. — Era de minha mãe... e pertenceu a um grande ancestral meu...

— Não me diga que pertenceu a Gryffindor? — perguntou Harry, os olhos brilhando de admiração.

— Não, a um bruxo mais importante e famoso que esse fundador da escola de Hogwarts. Essa varinha pertenceu a Merlin, o bruxo dos bruxos e, pelo que soube, é passada, desde ele, de geração a geração, de pai para filho. Sou a última descendente viva de Merlin, como Olivaras deve ter me dito, se não me engano.

Disso eles sabiam, mas não tinham a menor idéia de que ela era possuidora de uma varinha tão especial como aquela, a varinha do grandioso Merlin. Após a declaração de Ana, a varinha passou de mãos em mãos, sendo admirada e reverenciada mais de perto.

— Foi o próprio Olivaras que guardou para mim... Somente eu posso usá-la, está enfeitiçada para isso, só ser usada por descendentes diretos de Merlin, e sou a última. Olivaras, coitado, está escondido, apenas Aberforth sabe onde ele está. É que está sendo perseguido pelos Comensais da Morte, Voldemort o quer para fabricar novas varinhas para repor as que seus asseclas percam nas batalhas.

Harry achava que tinha outro motivo, também, descobrir o porquê da reação peculiar que ocorria entre a varinha dele e a sua quando duelavam.

Após guardar a varinha, Ana Christie olhou, séria, para os três.

— O que percebi é que vocês são como uma tríade. Estão unidos pelo objetivo de derrotar Voldemort, e por sua inquebrantável amizade, é claro. Quero saber se essa tríade pode virar um... como posso dizer... uma quadra?

Imaginando onde ela queria chegar, eles se entreolharam.

— Assim como para você, Harry, Voldemort foi o responsável por toda minha infância infeliz. Ele matou os únicos entes que me amaram, meus pais, tanto os verdadeiros quanto os adotivos. Quero me vingar dele. Não pense que é apenas pessoal; quero evitar que ele faça com outras famílias o que fez com a minha, é mais uma questão de justiça. Lutarei até a morte por isso. Podemos formar uma aliança, nós quatro? Afinal, estamos no mesmo barco!

Harry pensou bastante. Ela já sabia de tudo, era uma bruxa de convicção, além de ter nas veias o sangue de grandes bruxos. Parecia ser corajosa e tinha motivos válidos para lutar contra Voldemort e sua corja, assim como ele. Tinha direito de querer vingança, na verdade, justiça. Um bruxo a mais só poderia ajudar em sua busca.

— Sim, Ana. Poderemos fazer uma aliança. Uma aliança em prol da justiça. Nós quatro iremos atrás das Horcruxes restantes e as destruiremos. Seja bem vinda ao grupo.

Ela, confiante, apertou a mão dos novos parceiros e, mais que isso, amigos. Os primeiros mais ou menos da sua faixa etária. Não havia dúvida. Aquele era o mundo dela!

***

À noite, enquanto jantavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Ana, Fred e Jorge, uma surpresa aconteceu. Quando estavam comendo a deliciosa sopa de cebola da Sra. Weasley, na cozinha entrou outro ruivo a quem Ana não conhecia e que, pela semelhança, só podia ser um Weasley.

— Carlinhos, meu filho! — gritou a Sra. Weasley, levantando-se para abraçar o rapaz, mas foi detida pelo Sr. Weasley.

— Pare, Molly! Espere até termos certeza que é nosso filho — voltou-se para ele, a varinha em riste. — Qual a causa da cicatriz que meu filho Carlinhos tem na dobra do joelho direito desde criancinha?

— Ora, papai, desde quando eu tenho cicatriz nas pernas? Sardas, essas são muitas, mas cicatriz, só mesmo nos braços, pelo contato com os dragões... — o rapaz falou sorrindo.

— Sim, esse é o meu filho Carlinhos! — disse Arthur, abrindo-se todo num sorriso, correndo a abraçar o filho. Como ele morava na Romênia, onde estudara dragões e agora trabalhava numa reserva, raramente podiam vê-lo. A última vez tinha sido no casamento de Gui, quando fora padrinho, e antes disso, ficara longe da família desde a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, há quase três anos.

Todos cumprimentaram Carlinhos Weasley e, enquanto esperava a vez de ser apresentada e cumprimentá-lo, Ana examinou-o detalhadamente. Diferentemente de Rony e de Gui, Carlinhos era mais baixo e entroncado, como os gêmeos. E era ainda mais que esses: tinha ombros largos, braços e peito bastante musculosos, braços esses visíveis sob as mangas curtas da camisa de malha justa e preta — com o desenho de um dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro agitado — que realçava seus músculos, e cabelos vermelho-escuros brilhantes e meio compridos e fartos que caiam meio displicentemente sobre o rosto sardento, queimado de sol e simpático e sobre a testa. Seus olhos castanho-claros eram sensuais e profundos e suas feições, agradáveis.

Sentindo uma sensação especial e desconhecida percorrendo seu corpo, Ana olhou-o mais detidamente. Seu pulso se acelerava enquanto ela imaginava que aquele Weasley era o ruivo mais bonito e sensual que ela já vira.

Quando finalmente foi apresentada, ela estava trêmula e muito tímida. Ele apertou-lhe a mão, sorrindo, e falou, galanteador:

— Que é isso, Harry, esqueceu de nos dizer que "prima" linda como essa você tinha ou foi de propósito?

Com isso, Ana ficou muito corada, sorrindo timidamente para ele.

— Não, Carlinhos, essa nem eu mesmo conhecia.

Carlinhos se sentou e sua mãe o serviu com um prato de sopa, que ele começou a tomar satisfeito.

— Que surpresa é essa, meu filho, você aparecer por aqui, e ainda mais nessa época que está tão perigosa para viajar, ainda mais sendo você um Weasley... — falou Arthur.

— Fiquei sabendo tardiamente da reunião da Ordem da Fênix e resolvi oferecer meus préstimos ao novo líder. Por sinal já me encontrei com a Profª McGonagall e ela já me deu uma missão.

— Mas, e o seu emprego, Carlinhos? — falou Molly, passando a mão nos cabelos do filho. — Hum, seu cabelo está grande demais...

— Não inventa, mamãe, gosto deles assim. E a minha missão será na Romênia mesmo, na reserva. Será protegê-la do roubo de dragões por Comensais da Morte, como fizeram em julho na reserva de Dragões Verde-Galeses do País de Gales. E devo prender e extraditar qualquer Comensal que tentar roubar algum dragão... Exceto que tenha de matá-lo por motivo de autodefesa. Sabem que a Romênia não se curvou a Voldemort.

— Quanto tempo ficará aqui, meu filho?

— Irei embora depois de amanhã, minha licença é só de três dias, e sabe que não é possível aparatar diretamente em um país europeu, por motivo da Restrição de Aparatação Internacional da União Européia Bruxa.

Mais tarde, no quarto, Ana caiu na cama e murmurou para Hermione:

— Acho que estou apaixonada...

A garota riu.

— Esses ruivos Weasley são incríveis, não é? Você está caidinha pelo Carlinhos, mas pudera, ele é bonito, tem um físico! O Harry também é louco pela Gina.

— E você pelo Rony.

Hermione enrubesceu.

— Como você notou? Nós não fomos indiscretos, e apenas antes de ontem nos entendemos!

— Ora, Mione, tá na cara! As pessoas dessa casa não são muito observadoras, mas é incrível a mudança que se opera em vocês dois quando se vêem! Tem uma química muito forte entre os dois, são como combustível e fogo. E acho que o fogo você já deve saber quem é... — ela comentou maliciosa num jogo de palavras com os cabelos vermelhos do ruivo.

***

No dia seguinte, quando se levantou mais cedo que os outros, Ana foi até a cozinha e preparou um café para si — como boa "brasileira" (mesmo só de coração) que era, adorava a bebida preta e forte, ao contrário dos ingleses, que preferiam chá. Com uma xícara nas mãos, foi até a sala e quase deixou a bebida entornar. Sem camisa, Carlinhos fazia uma série de flexões. Ela olhou as costas e braços desnudos, musculosos e cheios de sardas e antigas cicatrizes de queimaduras.

Ao perceber não estar sozinho, o rapaz se levantou e enxugou o rosto suado numa toalha, que jogou sobre os ombros. Sorriu e cumprimentou:

— Bom dia, Srta. Ana Madrugadora!

— Olha quem fala... Não sou eu quem está fazendo exercícios a essa hora!

— Estava sem sono, eu acordo muito cedo na Romênia. O que é isso que está bebendo? Pelo cheirinho é café... Tem mais? Aqui só servem chá, e prefiro um bom cafezinho.

Ele a seguiu à cozinha e ela pôs sua xícara sobre a pia. O coração de Ana batia acelerado ao sentir o cheiro dele, de suor limpo e virilidade, e ver seu tronco desnudo. Ela, na pia, de costas para ele, serviu uma xícara da bebida fumegante e, ao se virar, arregalou os olhos. Ele estava bem na sua frente, a centímetros. Os olhos castanhos dele a olhavam de forma sedutora. A mão grande e muito masculina, calosa e cheia de bolhas, ergueu-se para acariciar uma mecha dos cabelos louros dela.

— Sabia que você é linda?

Sem saber como agir, ela umedeceu os lábios e olhou a boca dele, carnuda e sensual. As mãos dele se plantaram na pia atrás dela, uma de cada lado de seu corpo, como para impedi-la de fugir, e ele se inclinou, tocando os lábios nos dela. Ana fechou os olhos, todos seus sentidos se convergindo para o prazer que sentia, o bater alucinado do seu coração, os braços que iam enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para perto de si...

Sem nem perceber, Ana estava enroscada nele, sentindo os músculos poderosos de suas coxas nas dela, de seu peito pressionando seus seios, e, sob suas mãos, as costas musculosas, a nuca e os cabelos macios. E suas bocas estavam unidas num beijo quente e intenso, cheio de desejo.

Naquele momento, o Sr. Weasley entrou na cozinha e pegou seu filho e a parenta de Harry naquela situação. Corado, pigarreou. Os dois se soltaram no mesmo instante, muito vermelhos e ofegantes, expressões culpadas no rosto. Começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo:

— Papai, a culpa...

— Sr. Weasley, não é nada...

Arthur ergueu a mão, interrompendo-os.

— Não precisam se desculpar, já fui da idade de vocês. Só peço que tomem cuidado, se fosse Molly que os pegasse, ela faria uma tempestade em copo d'água. Até parece que esqueceu nossos tempos em Hogwarts...

Sorrindo, Arthur saiu da cozinha. Carlinhos e Ana respiraram aliviados. Ela o olhou, envergonhada:

— Não sei o que deu em mim...

— Apenas sentimos atração um pelo outro, Ana, isso é natural, somos jovens e saudáveis. Bem, me dê o café que pôs na xícara para mim. Creio que estamos precisando de um pouco de cafeína... — ele disse sorrindo e piscando um olho com ar maroto.

Ana Christie voltou ao quarto, onde Hermione ainda dormia, e se jogou na cama, suspirando. Que reviravolta se dera em sua vida! Fazia parte de uma aliança contra o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas conhecido e... estava apaixonada!


	16. 15 Godric's Hollw

Oi, pessoal, ainda não falei com vocês desde que comecei a postar a fic, né? Bem, hoje falo! Primeiro, queria agradecer por todos que leem, fico muito satisfeita por sempre ter leitores. E agradecer especialmente para algumas pessoas que comentaram.

Obrigada, **Cryslan Potter**, você sempre comentou minha fic, com comentários construtivos e legais, discutindo comigo sobre minhas personagens e o enredo. Sua fic, Harry Potter e as Jóias da magia, é uma de minhas favoritas!

**Mickky**, obrigada também! Desculpa por eu ter esse probleminha de parar nas horas cruciais! Rsrsrs atiça a mente do leitor, não? E a curiosidade...

E **Marininha Potter**, vai ter uma NC, sim, mas quase não poderia ser chamada de NC... ela é muito light! Obrigada por seu comentário.

Beijos para todos e vamos ao próximo capítulo!

Ah, não se esqueçam de dar uma passadinha na minha fic romântica de Harry Potter, Sonhos Roubados!

* * *

**Capítulo quinze**

**Godric's Hollow**

Apesar das palavras do Sr. Weasley, Ana fez de tudo para não se encontrar a sós com Carlinhos. Estava muito envergonhada e, toda vez que via um desses dois bruxos, enrubescia. Entretanto, quando ele retornou a Romênia, algo da alegria dela se foi. Antes de ir, ele lhe beijara a bochecha demoradamente e piscara um dos olhos marotos.

Agora, nada mais obstava a jornada da "Aliança" a Godric's Hollow. Ao saber da iminente partida, mais cedo do que ela esperara, a Sra. Weasley começou a chorar nos momentos mais impróprios, talvez querendo provocar culpa nos garotos, mas eles estavam decididos.

Quando Aberforth chegou à casa do Largo Grimmauld para levar Ana de volta para casa, ela lhe comunicou a sua decisão de viajar com os outros. Estava insegura com a reação dele, com medo de que ele não gostasse. Considerava-o não só seu maior amigo e mentor, mas um grande pai substituto. Entretanto, sua inquietação e insegurança não tinham razão de ser. Sentado junto aos demais à mesa, jantando, ao ouvir a decisão dela, ele simplesmente a olhou com seus penetrantes olhos azuis, as mãos juntas apoiando o queixo num gesto muito característico dos Dumbledore, e falou:

— Os dias hoje estão muito difíceis, minha filha. E creio que as coisas ficarão piores, as trevas estão tomando cada vez mais espaço. O que revela o que realmente somos são nossas atitudes. Qual a atitude mais digna, mais corajosa? Ficar dentro de casa, fingindo que o mundo lá fora continua o mesmo, convenientemente ''esquecendo'' que há bruxos das trevas que deveriam estar atrás das grades, ou viver o mundo real, enfrentando perigos, mas sabendo que sua atitude poderá fazer a diferença na obtenção de um mundo mais seguro e justo? A atitude que está tomando é digna de um membro da Ordem da Fênix, de uma descendente de Gryffindor e de Merlin. Sinto-me orgulhoso de você, Ana, e de nossos jovens heróis aqui — seus olhos, tão parecidos com os de Dumbledore, passaram de Hermione para Rony e então para Harry, nos quais se fixaram por um segundo a mais.

A moça sorriu, aliviada e contente com os elogios. Agradecia mentalmente a ele por seu respeito pela decisão dela de não contar aos outros sobre seus parcos conhecimentos em magia.

— Obrigada, Abe. Eu irei precisar de algumas coisas, você poderia trazê-las para mim? Sei que será difícil, nesses tempos de hoje, mas precisarei, e não sabemos quando poderemos voltar, não é, Harry?

Ele olhou para ela.

— Bem... sim. Tentaremos voltar o mais cedo possível, mas hoje em dia não dá para se ter certeza de nada. Tudo é muito incerto.

— Não se preocupe, Ana, faça uma lista, e trarei tudo.

Nesse momento, Aberforth tocou o peito, bem no lugar onde Ana sabia que estaria a parte do Amuleto de Merlin que cabia a ele. Entendendo o gesto, ela tocou também a sua parte por cima da blusa, sorrindo. Quase conversaram com o olhar. Ela lhe garantiu, apenas com um leve brilho nos olhos muito azuis, que tomaria conta daquele Amuleto tão especial. E, para si mesma, prometeu que, um dia, encontraria as duas partes que faltavam e uniria todas elas, formando o Amuleto de Merlin, que seus pais fizeram de tudo para proteger das mãos imundas e cruéis do Lord das Trevas.

***

Finalmente Aberforth trouxe as coisas que Ana Christie pedira. Harry estava impaciente, pois queria mais que tudo no mundo ver os túmulos de seus pais, rezar por eles, pôr flores nas lápides pela primeira vez.

Hermione guardou, na sua bolsa mágica, o que Ana pedira que Aberforth trouxesse: roupas, livros, pergaminhos, uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro bruxo e, para surpresa de Mione, um _notebook_. Ao ver o estranho aparelho, Rony ficou surpreso. Para Harry e Mione, que viveram no mundo dos trouxas, aquilo não era nada de outro mundo, mas para Rony, que até poucos anos sequer sabia o que era um telefone, um computador era uma coisa incrível. Infelizmente Ana não conseguiu mostrar como funcionava. O PC e o telefone celular estranhamente não funcionavam dentro da casa do Largo Grimmauld.

— É que há muita magia aqui dentro, Ana. Os parelhos elétrico-eletrônicos dos trouxas entram em pane ou nem sequer ligam quando em lugares muito mágicos. A casa recebeu magia muito forte para que os trouxas e até outros bruxos não a vejam. Mas fora daqui, creio que funcionará.

— E... o que uma coisa dessas faz? — perguntou Rony, excitado.

— Muita coisa! Podem-se fazer pesquisas imediatas, processar textos, planilhas, enviar mensagens que são recebidas imediatamente, conversar com pessoas que estão até do outro lado do mundo... e muitas coisas mais. Creio que um que adorará um computador vai ser o Sr. Weasley — disse Ana sorrindo, lembrando da multidão de perguntas que ele lhe fizera sobre os trouxas. — Creio que nos será útil, na busca às Horcruxes, contando que não estejamos em um lugar com muita magia.

Quando chegou o momento da partida, a Sra. Weasley chorou como se nunca mais fosse vê-los, de tal maneira que, quando os abraçou, foi difícil soltá-los. Eles fizeram de tudo para consolá-la, dando a entender, de maneira que não correspondia à verdade, que a viagem que fariam agora seria apenas para Harry visitar os túmulos de seus pais, e que nada de mal poderia acontecer a eles. Tanto falaram, tanto argumentaram que a crédula senhora, talvez por querer muito crer, acreditou que eles não correriam mais perigo que qualquer outro bruxo corria naqueles dias. Com isso, eles partiram. Como Ana não sabia aparatar de maneira alguma (e ela teve que inventar uma historia para explicar isso, pois já tinha 19 anos), e eles não sabiam ainda fazer o feitiço para criar Chaves de Portal, eles se disfarçaram com um feitiço que Hermione aprendera, que modificava suas feições: Hermione deixou seus cabelos curtos e ruivos, Rony ficou com um nariz menos comprido e cabelos mais longos e castanhos, Harry ficou loiro e de olhos negros e Ana ficou com cabelos encaracolados, curtos e negros. Tomaram um ônibus trouxa comum para a estação de King's Cross. Lá, compraram bilhetes de um trem que os levaria para uma cidade de médio porte perto de Godric's Hollow, que era considerado um vilarejo pelo seu tamanho e população pequenos.

O trem, ao sair de Londres, rodou por paisagens que Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam acostumados a verem quando iam para Hogwarts, o que lhes provocou lembranças alegres e uma forte sensação de nostalgia, pois os três sentiam muita falta da escola que consideravam um lar. Eles dividiram suas lembranças com Ana Christie, que se sentia triste por não ter tido o direito de freqüentar uma escola de magia, e ela era muito vaga nesses momentos, por não querer revelar suas deficiências. Passaram por cidades, vilarejos, colinas e ravinas verdes, campos com carneiros monteses, que encantavam Ana, que não conhecia aquela paisagem temperada. O trem parou na cidade mais próxima de Godric's Hollow, de médio porte, e eles desceram. O ônibus que iria para o vilarejo partiria em quinze minutos, e eles correram para pegar lugares bons. Durante a viagem, a alegria deles foi arrefecendo e seus rostos ficando sérios, pensando com certeza na seriedade de sua missão, nas dificuldades que poderiam encontrar no seu destino final.

O ônibus parou numa pequena estação de ônibus num vilarejo pitoresco como os que geralmente se encontram em cartões postais de cidades do interior da Inglaterra. Havia uma igreja em estilo gótico no centro de uma enorme praça cheia de árvores e bancos de madeira. As ruas eram calçadas com pedras e as casas, em um estilo que indicavam a sua idade, parecidas com charmosos chalés com suas chaminés e telhados de telhas de ardósia vermelha e azul e com as bordas inclinadas levemente para cima. Numa das ruas que davam para a praça, havia diversos estabelecimentos comerciais. Essa era Godric's Hollow. Eles desembarcaram e olharam ao redor. Não conseguiam dizer se havia bruxos entre as pessoas que passavam por eles, mas era provável. Como aquele não era um vilarejo inteiramente mágico, como Hogsmead — na verdade o único com essa característica em toda a Grã-Bretanha — por causa da Lei de Sigilo, os bruxos tinham que agir como trouxas. Harry parou uma mulher que passava e, com seu melhor sorriso, perguntou:

— Com licença, senhora, poderia me indicar onde fica o cemitério da cidade?

A mulher o olhou, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

— Você tem mortos enterrados aqui? Nunca o vi por Godric's Hollow antes... e olhe que moro aqui há anos.

— Sim, senhora, tenho, uns tios meus... — ele preferiu mentir, pois, naquelas condições, não podiam confiar em ninguém.

— Dê a volta em torno da Igreja e verá o portão do cemitério, que fica por trás. Como toda cidade antiga, os cemitérios pertencem às Igrejas.

Harry e os outros agradeceram e deram a volta em torno da Igreja. Por trás de um grande portão de barras de ferro enferrujado encimadas por pequenas setas, havia um cemitério como os antigos, que hoje estavam em desuso. Havia várias alamedas com túmulos em suas margens, túmulos de vários formatos diferentes, uns grandes, outros pequenos. Os que deviam pertencer a famílias nobres e importantes eram grandes, de mármore ou granito, com belas estátuas antigas de anjos e outros seres celestiais. Havia também jazigos imponentes e túmulos muito simples, pertencentes, talvez, a pessoas que deviam ter sido mais pobres. Eles abriram o portão. Antes de entrarem, Hermione resolveu lançar o feitiço da revelação de seres humanos, para evitarem uma surpresa desagradável, o feitiço _Homenum Revelio_, e, ao ver que não havia nenhum ser humano além deles e dos mortos, entraram no cemitério, logo andando pelas alamedas, procurando os nomes de Tiago e Lílian Potter em algum dos túmulos ou jazigos. Estavam separados, cada um em um lugar, quando Harry viu um grande jazigo de mármore cinzento, encimado por uma cruz. Na porta, estátuas de arcanjos com trombetas e pergaminhos. Sentiu algo profundo, um instinto que lhe avisava para chegar mais perto e verificar o nome da família dona daquele jazigo. Numa placa de ouro, acima da porta, como se estivesse sendo anunciada pelos arcanjos, o nome _Família Potter_.

O coração dele deu um salto dentro do peito. Abriu a porta e entrou. Por dentro, o lugar era bem maior do que se via por fora, ou seja, ele fora aumentado magicamente. O chão era de ladrilhos de mármore cinza e branco e, nas paredes de mármore, havia vários túmulos incrustados, com retratos e nomes, retratos que só se mexeram ao perceber que quem ali entrava era um bruxo, uma precaução, lógico, contra os trouxas que por ventura entrassem ali. Fascinado, ele andou ao longo das paredes, vendo os rostos de seus familiares, que piscavam e sorriam para ele, às vezes dizendo qual o parentesco entre eles e Harry. Ele sorriu, vendo os seus avós, primos, tios-avó e outros parentes que remontavam há várias gerações. Chegou, então, a dois túmulos adjacentes ligados por um coração e ramalhete de ouro. Seu rosto ficou pálido ao reconhecer, neles, os nomes e retratos de seus pais. Tiago e Lílian Potter, nascidos em 1960 e mortos em 1981, o ano em que Harry tinha um ano.

Do retrato, Tiago e Lílian sorriam para Harry e lhe mandavam beijos. O garoto não percebeu que seus olhos estavam ardendo e que sua garganta estava apertada até sentir as lágrimas quentes descendo por seu rosto. Ele o limpou; não gostava de chorar. Entretanto, mais lágrimas vieram e ele não conseguiu se controlar, seu corpo tremendo todo com o esforço que fazia para não parecer uma criança. Era bom que não tivesse encontrado os túmulos de seus pais na presença dos outros, não gostava de parecer fraco. Ele chorava de dor, tristeza e mais outros sentimentos difíceis de nomear no momento. Chorava de dor por seus pais, mortos tão novos e apenas pelo fato de serem os seus pais; chorava de tristeza por ele, que fora privado de sua presença e seu amor; pela vida sem privações e plena de carinho e amizade que perdera; pelo ansiado lar que lhe fora negado; e chorava de ódio pelo ser que fora o responsável por tudo isso.

Durante muito tempo Harry ficou ali, orando por seus pais e conversando com eles, embora eles só lhe respondessem com expressões faciais (os quadros de seus pais, como alguns outros dali, não falavam). Logo, ele ouviu as vozes dos outros o chamando. Devia ter demorado demais ali dentro. Harry, então, conjurou um vaso, pôs água nele através do feitiço _Aguamenti_ e, lembrando do feitiço que Olivaras lançara por ocasião do episódio da pesagem das varinhas para o Torneio Tribruxo, no seu quarto ano, ele lançou o feitiço _Orquideous_, conseguindo, assim, conjurar um ramalhete de flores, que pôs no vaso. Deixou-o no chão, entre os túmulos dos pais, e, após mandar um beijo para eles e os seus demais parentes mortos, saiu do jazigo.

Hermione, Rony e Ana já estavam com expressões desesperadas, pensando por certo em alguma tragédia. Harry soltou um "boooo" ao vê-los e se divertiu muito com os gritinhos das meninas e o pulo que Rony deu.

— Seu lesado! — Rony gritou, partindo para cima de Harry com os punhos cerrados, mas desistindo no último instante. — Não faça mais isso, Harry! Quer nos matar do coração?!

— Me desculpe, mas foi impossível resistir! Vocês deviam ver as suas caras na hora que saí do jazigo. Parecia que eu já estava morto e enterrado.

— Não brinca com uma coisa dessas! — falou Hermione, ainda se abanando como se o ar tivesse lhe faltado. — Você encontrou, enfim, os túmulos de seus pais?

Na mesma hora Harry ficou sério. Seus olhos verdes apresentavam uma profunda tristeza.

— Sim, esse jazigo aí, o grande com arcanjos na entrada, é o da Família Potter. Nelas estão todos meus parentes paternos que morreram e a minha mãe. Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui e procurarmos a casa em que nasci. Agora é que realmente começarão a nossa jornada e os perigos que dela decorrerem. Vamos em busca de uma Horcrux, se é que ela está aqui, em Godric's Hollow.

Harry e os outros sondaram pelas redondezas, para saberem onde ficava a casa que fora dos Potter. Descobriram que, naquele vilarejo, a Família Potter fora a mais importante até a morte dos últimos, há muitos anos. A casa deles fora transformada em um museu local. Eles seguiram o caminho indicado e foram parar em uma casa grande, de dois andares, vermelha com detalhes dourados, e logo perceberam que aquelas eram as cores da Grifinória. Quando Harry viu a casa em que seus pais foram assassinados, tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Entraram e se viram numa sala espaçosa, onde havia uma espécie de gerente. Harry olhou para a escada que levava ao segundo andar e, à sua mente, vieram as imagens que não se esquecia desde seu terceiro ano, quando tivera o contato com dementadores: a maneira como seu pai tentara atrasar Voldemort para sua mãe fugir com Harry, a maneira como ele o matara e depois fora atrás de Lílian e de Harry no segundo andar, a maneira como ela dera a sua vida pela dele, e a risada aguda e fria de Voldemort ao matá-la. Ao ver que os outros o olhavam com pena, ele respirou fundo e foi até a gerente, uma senhora grisalha e de aparência simpática.

— Oi, somos turistas... Gostaríamos de ver o Museu de Godric's Hollow.

A mulher sorriu. Ergueu algo que era, aparentemente, uma caneta comprida e apontou-a para eles. No mesmo instante a ponta da caneta piscou e vibrou. Os meninos a olharam assustados, mas ela apenas sorriu e então falou:

— Bom dia, sejam bem-vindos ao Museu de Godric's Hollow. Não se preocupem com o sensor. Isso parece um lápis, mas é um sensor de bruxos. Sou uma bruxa, assim como vocês. É que nosso museu é para bruxos e trouxas. Tenho que saber se os visitantes são bruxos ou trouxas para mudar o cenário.

— Mudar o cenário? — Mione perguntou sem entender.

— Sim — a bruxa disse apertando um botão. O lugar, que antes tinha quadros, livros de registro, artesanato e móveis antigos de trouxas, mudou como por encanto. Os quadros eram agora de pessoas que se moviam, as estátuas, móveis, livros e objetos pertenciam obviamente a bruxos. — Selecionamos o cenário ao saber com certeza que tipo de pessoa entrou aqui. Nosso museu é pequeno, mas é muito interessante. Esse prédio foi o lugar em que umas das maiores tragédias aconteceu; foi aqui que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado assassinou Tiago e Lílian Potter e que Harry Potter, O Menino que Sobreviveu, resistiu ao seu ataque.

— Mas... agora como pode esse museu ainda estar funcionando? É... O Lord das Trevas sendo agora o Ministro da Magia... — estranhou Rony.

— Não sei por quê, também, achei estranho... mas não vou reclamar, pelo menos mantive meu emprego — a gerente falou, sorrindo. — Bem, por que não fazem um _tour_? Como devem saber, Godric's Hollow foi fundada por Godrico Gryffindor, um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Aqui há muitos objetos que remontam àquela época. E vocês podem subir ao quarto onde Lílian Potter foi assassinada e o bebê Potter derrotou Voldemort, é o lugar mais visitado de todo o museu.

Harry chamou os outros para um canto e lhes confidenciou:

— Vamos cada um para um canto, procurar qualquer indício de uma Horcrux ou qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar. Eu subirei ao... lugar onde Voldemort matou minha mãe.

— Harry, acha que devia...

Ele cortou Hermione.

— Sim, eu devo, Mione. Eu preciso.

Cada um se dirigiu para um canto da casa, prestando atenção a todos os livros, objetos, quadros e estátuas. Harry subiu ao primeiro andar e era como se uma força o guiasse pelo caminho certo. Soube claramente qual das inúmeras portas em ambos os lados do corredor dava para o quarto em que perdera seus pais. Era como se ele já tivesse feito aquele percurso. Ao abrir a porta, viu um antigo berço de madeira, com móbile de pequenas vassouras e pomos de ouro, e outros móveis de criança. Fora ali! Ele sentia em cada célula do corpo. Sentindo que tinha de agir e não ficar se remoendo pelo que podia ter sido, ele começou a procurar. Ali, entretanto, não havia nada que pudesse interessá-lo na busca às Horcruxes. Saiu do quarto e começou a procurar em outros quartos. Desceu a escada e foi até onde devia ter sido uma cozinha. Havia uma porta nela com uma placa:

Porão

Proibido Entrada a não-funcionários

Harry olhou para trás e, ao ver a gerente entretida com outra coisa, abriu rapidamente a porta e entrou no porão úmido, escuro e frio. Ele lançou o feitiço _Lumus_ e viu que, ali, havia várias caixas, objetos quebrados e livros sem capas. Ali devia ser o depósito, onde ficavam as coisas que não mais davam para concertar ou que estavam esperando por recuperação. Ele começou a procurar qualquer coisa, sob o facho da varinha, que lhe pudesse chamar a atenção. Com a atenção voltada para um estranho broche quebrado, ele não viu por onde andava e acabou tropeçando numa caixa e caindo. A caixa se abriu e várias coisas que estavam dentro dela se espalharam aos pés de Harry, que por pouco não largara sua varinha. Ele ia se levantando quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Era um livro velho e embolorado, sem a contracapa, mas que tinha a capa esverdeada e símbolos e título de prata, sabidamente as cores da Sonserina. Ele prestou mais atenção ao título, _Magia das Trevas: um Guia Sobre os Principais Livros que a Abordam_. O instinto lhe avisava que algo ali podia ajudá-lo. Ele o folheou e depois deu uma olhada no índice. Algo na hora o fez se deter sobre um dos capítulos. Esse era sobre os livros que abordavam sobre as Horcruxes, as salva-guardas da vida. Ele leu o capítulo e um livro que ele indicava lhe chamou a atenção. Chamava-se _Horcrux: a Fonte da Imortalidade_, e ensinava sobre tudo acerca delas, como fazê-las, como desfazê-las por quem as fizera, como destruí-las. Dizia ainda mais que esse era o único livro que tratava daqueles assuntos, e que apenas duas cópias foram feitas, sendo que uma fora destruída num incêndio e a outra se encontrava perdida. Na hora Harry deduziu com quem estaria essa cópia supostamente perdida. Ele deveria ter estado na biblioteca de Hogwarts por ocasião do período em que Tom Riddle freqüentara a escola. O livro, que seria muito importante para ele, que não sabia como destruir as Horcruxes que por acaso encontrasse, estava sob a posse de Voldemort.

Após verificar mais um tempo as demais coisas e vendo que não o ajudariam em mais nada, Harry subiu ao andar térreo da casa e lá encontrou Rony, Hermione e Ana, todos com expressões desoladas, pois não deviam ter encontrado nada importante. Harry foi até eles e disse:

— Uma Horcrux eu não encontrei, mas descobri uma informação, lá no porão. Há um livro que ensina como fazer e destruir Horcruxes, e precisaremos dele. Só há uma má notícia: existe apenas uma cópia desse livro, e vocês devem imaginar onde ela deve estar.

— Oh, não! — murmurou Hermione. — Voldemort...

Harry maneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Bem, precisamos arranjar uma maneira de pegar o livro.

Rony ficou pálido.

— Não... não me diga o que estou imaginando, Harry, por favor! Você não está pensando por acaso em penetrar no reduto de V-Voldemort, não? Fale que isso não é o que lhe passa pela cabeça...

— Bem, se você puder me indicar uma maneira de destruir as Horcruxes que porventura encontrarmos, Rony, ficarei bastante satisfeito! — Harry disse com sarcasmo.

O ruivo (agora moreno) não pode dizer nada. Eles se dirigiram até a porta do museu, mas, antes que saíssem, a gerente os chamou:

— Esperem, vocês esqueceram de assinar o livro de visitas. É uma regra do museu, todos que aparecerem aqui têm de assiná-lo.

Eles voltaram e, esquecendo que estavam disfarçados, começaram a assinar os seus nomes verdadeiros. Harry, o último, na hora em que assinou, sentiu uma súbita dor na sua cicatriz, tão forte que o fez cair de joelhos e sentir uma forte ânsia de vômito.

— Harry? – gritaram os meninos.

_Ele estava feliz, finalmente o garoto fora encontrado! Ele era tão previsível! Mandaria seus Comensais atrás dele para capturá-lo. _

Harry, usando da Oclumência que aprendera com Moody, fechou sua mente aos pensamentos e sentimentos de Voldemort e a dor na cicatriz diminuiu. Ofegante, olhou para os outros, o rosto pálido.

— Temos de sair daqui! É uma armadilha! O nome, no livro de visitas, era uma armadilha para mim! Eu o vi! Voldemort! Ele irá mandar Comensais da Morte!

Eles se dirigiram correndo para as portas do museu, mas elas se fecharam. Todos sacaram as suas varinhas, mas não conseguiram abri-las por meio do _Alorromora_. Tentaram outras saídas, mas não conseguiram. Olharam, então, para a gerente, mas como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ela os olhava com o mesmo sorriso simpático de sempre e olhar vago. Harry bateu a mão na testa.

— Como não percebi antes?! Sei reconhecer uma pessoa dominada pela Maldição Imperius! Ela está amaldiçoada! O que faremos?

Hermione ergueu a varinha e gritou:

— _Bombarda_!

A porta foi pelos ares e eles saíram correndo para fora, mas era tarde demais. Aparatando, quatro Comensais da Morte surgiram na frente deles. Os trouxas que estavam na rua no momento gritaram assustados, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Ana, as varinhas em riste, ficaram olhando para eles. Agora que não estavam mais na clandestinidade, eles não precisavam se esconder sob capuzes, mantos e máscaras. Yaxley, Macnair, Dolohoov e Belatriz Lestrange os olhavam, sorrisos irônicos e maldosos nas caras e as varinhas erguidas.

— Hum... — falou Belatriz. — Estamos com sorte! Estamos todos precisando de ação, e há quatro deles, um para cada um de nós. Mas lembrem-se: o Potter é meu. E ele não deve morrer. Quanto aos outros, façam o que quiser. Mas há algo estranho... Eles devem estar sobre algum feitiço metamorfológico. _Finite Incantatem_! — gritou, apontando a varinha para cada um deles rapidamente de tal modo que todos voltaram a apresentar suas verdadeiras aparências.

Macnair sorriu cheio de luxúria, olhando para Ana.

— Eu fico com a loirinha...

Ana tremia nas bases. Como poderia enfrentar um bruxo das trevas, sendo tão parcos os seus conhecimentos em magia? Não devia ter insistido em viajar junto com ou outros, só iria atrapalhá-los!

Logo, começaram a lutar. Harry lutava com Belatriz, Macnair com Ana, Dolohov com Hermione e Yaxley com Rony. Ana mais se esquivava do que atacava, afinal, a lista de feitiços que aprendera era pequena e eram apenas feitiços utilitários, nenhum de ataque e defesa. De tanto se jogar no chão para se esquivar, ela já estava com seus joelhos e mãos esfolados. Macnair percebia isso, e brincava de gato e rato com ela, sem atacá-la com feitiços pesados.

Os outros duelavam de igual para igual. O treinamento com Moody só ajudara Harry, Rony e Hermione, que sabiam combater, rebater Maldição com Maldição, azaração com azaração. Eles conseguiram escapar de fortes _Sectumsempras_ e de várias Maldições da Morte. Cansando do jogo, Macnair começou a torturar Ana com uma Maldição Cruciatus. A garota gritava e se contorcia de dor e nada podia fazer. Vendo sua parenta naquela situação, Harry teve que fazer alguma coisa. Mirou um _Alarte_ _Ascendare_ em Macnair que o fez voar e cair há vários metros. Isso, entretanto, o deixou vulnerável aos ataques de Belatriz, que começou a torturá-lo com a Maldição Cruciatus.

Livre da terrível maldição, Ana ficou desesperada ao ver que Harry estava sofrendo por ter tentado protegê-la. Agoniada, ela correu para cima da bruxa, lançando-se sobre ela e lhe puxando os cabelos longos e desgrenhados, mas a bruxa, feroz e não querendo parar de amaldiçoar Harry, empurrou-a, fazendo Ana cair no chão. Desesperada, ela olhava para um lado e para o outro, impotente, tentando encontrar um meio de deter a perversa bruxa, que se comprazia em torturar os outros. Viu quando Hermione desarmou Dolohoov com um feitiço de desarmamento chamado _Expelliarmus_. Ela apertou sua varinha contra o peito, pedindo proteção ao grande Merlin, seu ancestral e, imitando os gestos de Hermione, mirou a varinha em Belatriz e gritou:

— _Expelliarmus_!

Como por milagre, a varinha da bruxa voou direto da mão dela para perto de Ana. Sem a varinha, Belatriz soltou um grito de ódio. Os seus olhos perversos e insanos continham certo pânico, pois o que era um bruxo em meio a um duelo sem a sua varinha? Todavia, Macnair, que se recuperara do feitiço de Harry, se ergueu e lançou uma Maldição da Morte em Harry e Ana. Harry sabia que um Feitiço-escudo era insuficiente para deter uma Maldição da Morte, e resolveu tentar uma variação muitíssimo poderosa desse feitiço, que jamais usara antes, apenas lera sobre ele. Ergueu sua varinha e gritou:

— _Protego Horribilis_!

Vendo isso, Ana o imitou e lançou, também, o feitiço-escudo, pela primeira vez. Como o feitiço de desarmamento, esse funcionou e um escudo super-forte formado pelos feitiços dos dois se formou à frente deles, impedindo que a Maldição da Morte os matasse e, ainda mais, servindo como uma espécie de espelho que refletiu o feitiço contra Macnair. Como no ditado popular, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro: atingido por um potente _Avada Kedavra_, Macnair provou do próprio veneno e morreu pela sua própria Maldição. Com os olhos vidrados e uma expressão de choque no rosto, ele caiu no chão. Nesse momento, Rony vencia Yaxley e, assim, todos os Comensais da Morte estavam derrotados. Aproveitando que um Comensal estava morto e os outros, desarmados, e sabendo que era uma questão de tempo até outros apareceram, Harry se levantou, puxando Ana consigo e gritou:

— Vamos! Temos que sair daqui!

Todos saíram correndo, procurando um lugar para se esconder enquanto pensavam em uma maneira de sair de Godric's Hollow. Entraram na Igreja, que estava vazia. Era uma típica Igreja Anglicana. Dentro delas, pararam, as mãos apertando os lados dos corpos, e as respirações pesadas. Logo que se recuperou um pouco, Hermione saiu lançando todos os feitiços de proteção que conhecia nas portas e janelas da Igreja, inclusive um _Protego Máxima_, que tornava qualquer lugar protegido, embora não contra magia muito poderosa. Ainda ofegante, ela olhou para Harry e falou:

— E agora?


	17. 16 De Heroís a Procurados

Oi, pessoal! Bem, estou começando a achar que a fic não agrada, dada a quantidade tão pequena de acessos e aos comentários... Bem, mas vou continuar postando, pois não gosto de deixar coisas incompletas. Bem, vamos ao capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo dezesseis**

**De heróis a procurados**

Harry não sabia o que responder. Tinha certeza que, a qualquer momento, os Comensais da Morte voltariam, e com ajuda. Logo perceberiam, caso não fossem extremamente burros, que o único lugar que eles poderiam ter se escondido era a Igreja. Os feitiços de Hermione não poderiam durar muito.

— Hermione, na sua bolsa não tem um livro de feitiços? Não poderia aprender a fazer uma Chave de Portal?

A garota o olhou como se ele fosse maluco.

— Deixa eu entender... Por acaso você quer que eu aprenda um feitiço de nível de N.I.E.M.s assim, apenas lendo? Ainda mais um feitiço super complicado como esse, que qualquer erro pode acabar nos matando ou levando para qualquer lugar desconhecido?

— Bem, você por acaso tem outra idéia, Srta. Gênio? Quer que aparatemos e deixemos Ana aqui? Ela não sabe aparatar, ou você se esqueceu disso? Não podemos correr o risco de fazer uma aparatação acompanhada com ela, isso é preciso prática, e nós nem mesmo temos grande prática em aparatação. Quer correr o risco de estruncharmos a garota? Quer ver pedaços dela sendo deixados para trás?

Ana ficou triste e baixou a cabeça. Ela era a culpada por tudo! Se não tivesse ido com eles, já poderiam estar longe de todo aquele perigo. Ela olhou-os, séria.

— Vão e deixem-me. Não sou tão importante assim. Salvem as suas vidas.

— Você está louca, menina? Só devia ser mesmo parenta de Harry!— falou Rony. — Quem você acha que somos para abandonar uma amiga? Não somos covardes! Tem de haver outro meio!

Ficaram um tempo tentando encontrar saídas, mas não conseguiram. Hermione pegou seu livro de feitiços e começou a estudar freneticamente o feitiço para Chave de Portal, o _Portus_, mas ele era realmente muito complicado, e o Ministério da Magia tinha de ser informado quando da criação de uma Chave de Portal. Mesmo assim, ela ficou tentando aprender. As horas foram passando, e eles já estavam desesperados. Ana, que fora criada sendo praticante de religião, dirigiu-se ao altar e, olhando para uma imagem de Cristo, começou a rezar, pedindo proteção e iluminação, pedindo um milagre. De repente lhe veio à mente a conversa que tivera com Aberforth sobre os meios de transporte bruxos.

"— _Nós, bruxos, podemos viajar de várias maneiras. A principal delas é a aparatação, mas você não pode fazer antes de ter feito o curso e o teste. Na aparatação, nós sumimos de um lugar e aparecemos no que queremos._

— _Incrível! — Ana estava de olhos arregalados._

— _Antigamente podíamos viajar de tapetes mágicos, mas eles foram proibidos na Europa. Viajamos através de vassouras voadoras, pela Rede de Flu, que são lareiras interligadas, e por Chaves de Portal. É através dessas que viajaremos._"

O rosto da garota se iluminou e ela correu até os outros, que estavam sentados num dos bancos de madeira, Harry e Rony com expressões derrotadas nos rostos, os cabelos bagunçados de tanto passar as mãos nas cabeças (no caso de Harry, como essa condição já era o normal, ele parecia ter levado um choque elétrico). Já Hermione parecia uma louca de tanto revisar a passagem do livro, murmurar feitiços, treinar movimentos com a varinha e tentar inutilmente transformar uma vela em Chave de Portal.

— Encontrei uma maneira de a gente sair daqui! — Ana falou, excitada. — Está certo que pode ser perigoso, mas é o único jeito!

Os demais a olharam, esperançosos.

— Vocês não têm vassouras voadoras? Podemos ir nelas, uma pode carregar dois, não pode?

Harry e Rony se olharam com caras de idiotas. Como não tinham se lembrando das Firebolts que estavam dentro da bolsa de Hermione? Correram a vasculhar a bolsinha até encontrar as duas vassouras. As Firebolts estavam em perfeito estado e eram muito velozes.

— Ana, você é um gênio! — disse Rony.

Hermione fechou seu livro com cara chateada com o que Rony falara, pois normalmente aquela expressão era sempre direcionada a ela. Justamente quando ela estava começando a conseguir resultados... Mas as vassouras, no momento, eram o que tinham de melhor, tinha de reconhecer.

Nesse instante, ouviram o som de uma explosão. Pelo visto, os reforços dos Comensais da Morte tinham chegado à Igreja. A princípio, Harry, Rony, Mione e Ana acharam que eles tinham conseguido entrar na Igreja, mas respiraram aliviados quando viram que a explosão devia ser o resultado de uma tentativa frustrada de algum Comensal de passar pelas defesas que Hermione conjurara. Seus feitiços defensivos deviam ser muito bons, pelo grito de dor e raiva que se seguiu à explosão. Logo, ouviram uma voz magicamente ampliada.

— Vocês estão cercados! Joguem suas varinhas para nós e saiam com as mãos para cima! — a voz era a de Rookwood, outro dos Comensais da Morte elevado à categoria de auror pelo atual Ministro da Magia, e ela estava marcada pelo cinismo. — Em nome do Ministério da Magia, estão presos pelo assassinato de Walden Macnair, um auror.

— O quê?! — gritou Rony. — Do que nos estão acusando? E desde quando Macnair é auror? Só faltava essa agora!

Os ataques à Igreja continuavam. Lá fora, havia um pandemônio causado pelos trouxas que estavam achando insultante o ataque daqueles seres "sobrenaturais" à casa de Deus. O sacerdote gritava, pedindo que não destruíssem a Igreja, e pela maneira como seus gritos foram subitamente cessados, bem como os gritos dos demais trouxas, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana tinham idéia do que os Comensais deviam ter feito. Estava escurecendo. Eles percebiam isso pela claridade fraca que entrava, agora, pelos vitrais da Igreja, antes tão clara. A escuridão da noite seria melhor para a fuga deles, pois ficariam mais invisíveis, já que seria noite de lua nova. Os ataques vinham por todos os lados da Igreja, exceto por cima. Só por aí eles poderiam fugir.

Não demorou muito para que um dos feitiços defensores fosse quebrado. Harry e os demais deram um pulo, assustados, quando viram uma série de raios de luz vermelha e verde penetrando pela abertura causada numa das janelas da Igreja.

— Daqui a pouco todos estarão aqui dentro! — disse Harry. — Temos que sair daqui urgente! Vamos, o campanário da Igreja! Lá podemos montar nas vassouras e tentar escapar!

Eles começaram a correr, entrando na sacristia, onde tinha uma porta que levaria ao campanário, onde ficava o sino da Igreja. Nesse momento, os Comensais conseguiram romper todas as defesas e, disparando feitiços estuporantes e Maldições da Morte a torto e a direito, correram atrás deles. Sem querer se virar para não perder tempo, Harry, Hermione e Rony disparavam feitiços por cima da cabeça, sem saber se eles acertavam alguém. Ao passarem pela porta que os levaria ao campanário, Ana gritou: "_Colloportus_!", dessa maneira trancando a porta por meio de magia. Pelo menos feitiços utilitários como esse ela conseguia fazer. Sabendo que esse feitiço não os prenderia, galgaram as escadas sem perder o ritmo, de maneira que, quando chegaram ao campanário da torre estavam muito ofegantes e sentindo dor de lado. Entretanto não perderam tempo para recuperarem a respiração. Rony posicionou sua Firebolt e montou, gritando para Hermione montar atrás. Harry fez o mesmo com Ana, os dois montando na sua Firebolt Super. As garotas se agarraram à cintura dos garotos como se suas vidas dependessem disso (e realmente dependiam!). Quando os meninos deram os impulsos e saíram do chão, os Comensais da Morte chegaram ao campanário.

— Eles estão escapando!

Começaram a disparar feitiços na direção das duas duplas que voavam em direção ao céu, que passava rapidamente de um púrpura com reflexos vermelhos para um azul-marinho coalhado de estrelas. Tentando evitar os feitiços, os meninos faziam as vassouras dançarem de um lado para o outro, como se fizessem prova de baliza de motocicleta. Os movimentos bruscos fizeram Ana quase cair, e ao se agarrar mais em Harry, a parte do Amuleto de Merlin que tinha saiu de dentro da blusa e brilhou à luz dos feitiços. Ela soltou um dos braços e pôs o Amuleto para dentro.

Um dos Comensais viu e empalideceu. Aquela garota era a tal que tinha o objeto que o Lord das Trevas queria tanto! Como eles puderam não reconhecê-la?!

— Não!O Lord das Trevas vai nos matar! Literalmente! — os meninos ainda os ouviram gritar enquanto desapareciam no horizonte negro.

***

O vento frio açoitava os rostos dos nossos heróis, principalmente os rapazes, que estavam recebendo a maior parte do impacto. Há muito tempo estavam voando a esmo, pensando apenas em fugir. Não tinham a idéia de que os Comensais não poderiam segui-los, pois eles tinham partido muito rápido, além de os Comensais não terem vassouras com eles nem saberem voar no ar, sem a ajuda de mais nada, como seu Lord. A cicatriz de Harry formigava insistentemente, mas ele usava de toda a Oclumência que podia utilizar no momento, pois a dor não podia chegar enquanto ele estivesse voando com Ana na garupa de sua vassoura, pois correria o risco de perder sua consciência para a de Voldemort ou no mínimo ficar tão em transe pela dor que a deixasse cair ou mesmo caísse com ela. Os dentes batendo de frio, e vendo que não tinham sido perseguidos, eles desceram até o solo. Seus membros gelados estavam entorpecidos e meio dormentes quando desmontaram das vassouras, já que era quase dezembro e estavam em pleno outono. Não tinham a mínima idéia de onde tinham chegado; mais preocupados em ficar o mais longe possível de qualquer Comensal que estivesse tentando segui-los, não tinham se lembrado de usar os sistemas de navegação das Firebolts, principalmente a Firebolt Super de Harry que era capaz de se guiar sozinha para um lugar especificado, como uma espécie de piloto automático. Além disso, pelo mesmo medo, tinham voado por muito tempo e imposto um ritmo muito veloz às vassouras, e podiam estar muito distantes do ponto de origem.

Harry esfregou a sua cicatriz, que começava a latejar. Hermione e Rony o olharam, assustados, mas o rapaz disse:

— Não se preocupem, estou conseguindo usar a Oclumência, mas é que Voldemort está realmente irritado. Embora esteja conseguindo não entrar na mente dele, ainda sinto a intensidade da raiva dele. Deve estar com ódio dos seus comparsas, que deixaram a gente escapar.

O lugar à volta deles era predominantemente rural. Apesar de ser noite, uma clara lua-cheia banhava com uma claridade prateada os campos e ravinas que se estendiam a perder de vista. Eles haviam descido em uma estrada de terra margeada por cercas de madeira que cercavam propriedades rurais. Aqui e ali viam, entre árvores, grandes casas de fazenda inglesas e outros edifícios adjacentes como celeiros e estábulos.

— Onde será que estamos? — Rony perguntou, seus dentes tremendo em reação ao frio que sentia.

— Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas é muito tarde para que viajemos para qualquer lugar — Hermione falou, prudentemente. — Acho que não devemos ir tão cedo para a Toca ou para o Largo Grimmauld, pois com certeza devem estar nos procurando ainda mais que antes, com a desculpa de que somos "assassinos". Devemos tomar cuidado, ou nossas famílias serão ainda mais perseguidas. Temos que arranjar um lugar para passar a noite...

Todavia, estava fora de cogitação pedir hospedagem aos trouxas moradores da região. Como explicar o que quatro jovens munidos apenas de uma bolsa, duas vassouras e quatro varas de madeira estariam fazendo numa região que não sabiam qual era, e ainda mais à noite? E por isso mesmo perceberam que era perigoso estar ali, naquela estrada. A qualquer momento um trouxa podia sair de dentro de suas casas ou olhar por acaso pela janela. Apesar de ser noite, o luar estava claro demais. Resolveram, então, usar em si mesmos o Feitiço da Desilusão, que os deixaria invisíveis. Harry, Rony e Hermione se enfeitiçaram, ficando invisíveis aos olhos de Ana, pois seus corpos estavam agindo como camaleões, adquirindo as cores e texturas aparentes das coisas que estavam ao seu redor. Ana estava se sentindo péssima. Não sabia nem sequer que esse feitiço existia.

— Vamos, Ana, lance logo o feitiço em você mesma! — falou a voz de Rony perto dela, embora ela não o visse. Ela abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Eu não sei...

Todos ficaram calados, mas estavam achando estranho o fato de aquela bruxa mais velha do que eles não saber lançar feitiços defensivos. À mente deles veio a lembrança da batalha que tinham enfrentado há pouco tempo. Ana parecia só saber usar feitiços utilitários. Não comentaram nada com ela, mas estavam pensando na qualidade de educação em magia do Brasil, imaginando se ela tinha indicadores tão baixos quanto o que se falava da educação trouxa. Era como se a garota jamais tivesse estudado Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Para não constrangê-la, Hermione levantou sua varinha para "desilusioná-la", mas Harry ergueu a mão. De dentro do seu suéter ele tirou uma capa de aparência prateada de um tecido que parecia fluido e leve e a pôs na mão de Ana.

— Toma, se cobre com isso. É uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Vai ficar mais invisível que todos nós.

Ainda constrangida, ela se cobriu com a capa de Harry, apenas dizendo obrigado. Todos deram um jeito de encontrar as mãos um dos outros e, em fila, começaram a andar procurando um lugar que fosse seguro e bom para armar a barraca que Hermione trouxera. Passaram por cima de uma cerca e encontraram, por trás de uma colina suave, o lugar perfeito. Era um pequeno bosque, ou pomar, eles não sabiam dizer, mas servia. Hermione tirou de dentro da bolsa a barraca dobrada e, por meio de magia, a fez se erguer. Sem saber direito como todos caberiam confortavelmente ali dentro, Ana se surpreendeu com o espaço interno aumentado magicamente, tanto que parecia um pequeno apartamento. Querendo evitar perguntas sobre sua nulidade em magia, ela foi logo até à mini-cozinha fazer um chá para eles, ao menos isso ela podia fazer sem problemas. Os outros se sentaram à mesa e ficaram conversando sobre onde estariam e o que fariam dali para frente.

Quando o chá ficou pronto, Ana levou, por meio de um feitiço de levitação, uma bandeja com chá para todos os quatro. Eles estavam debruçados sobre o que parecia ser um mapa. Ela serviu a bebida quente e reconfortante a todos e se debruçou sobre o ombro de Harry. Ele apontava para um determinado ponto do mapa e falava:

— Bem, aqui está Godric's Hollow. Pela velocidade que viajamos e pelo tempo, creio que podemos estar em um raio de uns 150 km a qualquer direção do povoado.

— Grande ajuda, Harry! — Rony falou irônico.

Harry o olhou através de seus óculos, o cenho franzido.

— Se puder contribuir com uma informação melhor que essa, Rony, eu lhe passo a palavra, sem problema.

O garoto ficou calado, pois não podia fazer nada. Ana, então, teve uma idéia. Trouxera seu _notebook_ com sistema _wireless_ que tinha GPS, ao qual se podia contatar se ele estivesse conectado à Internet. Se o PC e seu _modem_ funcionassem...

— Tenho a solução para nosso problema! — ela disse contente por finalmente poder ajudar. — Meu _notebook_ tem GPS e pode ser conectado à Internet. Se funcionar, em poucos minutos podemos saber onde estamos.

Harry e Mione fizeram expressões satisfeitas e Rony, confusa, pois não tinha a mínima idéia do que Ana falara. _GPS_? _Internet_? Eles, entretanto, não perderam tempo dando explicações. Hermione correu a tirar da bolsa o _notebook_ e o _modem_ e eles o abriram e tentaram pôr para funcionar. Como o computador e o _modem_ não funcionaram, todos ficaram com caras de decepção até que Hermione bateu na testa.

— Mas é claro! Há magia o suficiente aqui dentro da barraca para não deixar aparelhos eletro-eletrônicos trouxas funcionarem! Vamos lá para fora!

Fora da barraca, para a felicidade deles, todos os aparelhos funcionaram. Ana ligou, diante os olhos ansiosos de Hermione e Harry — e os maravilhados de Rony, que pela primeira vez via um computador funcionando — o PC, conectou seu _modem_, e o conectou à Internet. Rezando para que o não estivesse fora de área naquela região, foi um alívio quando ele pegou e eles puderam entrar na _web_. Ana usou o GPS e eles puderam ter a certeza de onde estavam. Starfordshire, uma região rural da Inglaterra perto da fronteira com a Escócia. Pelo visto, estavam longe tanto de Londres quanto de Ottery St. Catchpole. Como seria perigoso ficar ao ar livre naquele lugar desconhecido e como estava muito frio, eles tiveram que entrar, embora Rony, fascinado, quisesse ficar descobrindo as potencialidades da "maravilha", como ele passou a chamar o computador de Ana. Ainda mais, tinham que conversar sobre assuntos sérios.

— E agora, o que a gente faz? Pra onde a gente vai? — perguntou Hermione, sentada à mesa junto aos outros, sem ter idéia do que fazer. — A gente precisa achar e destruir as Horcruxes, mas como fazer isso, e pior, se acharmos, como destruí-las? Dumbledore não disse a Harry o que fazer, e agora seria impossível contatar o quadro dele que fica em Hogwarts...

– O que nos deixa um problema ainda maior — disse Harry. Pelo que descobri em Godric's Hollow, como disse a vocês, só Voldemort deve ter o livro que indicaria isso pra gente. Imagine o que teremos de fazer para consegui-lo...

Foi como se um manto gelado de apreensão cobrisse todos. Não tinham a mínima idéia do que fazer. Ficaram por muito tempo debatendo, cada um com uma idéia cada vez mais louca, até que, apesar de ser ainda cedo, resolveram dormir. Estavam muito cansados e com os corpos doloridos devido à batalha de mais cedo, além da fome que sentiam, pois não comiam desde o café-da-manhã reforçado que a Sra. Weasley fizera para eles. Entretanto, o jeito era dormir e, no dia seguinte, encontrar uma solução para seus problemas, pois naquela hora não tinham como encontrar comida nem conseguir ter um raciocínio coerente.

***

Pela manhã, Harry acordou com um barulho insistente do lado de fora, como o som de passos sobre folhas secas. Ele, que dividira um beliche com Rony, pôs seus óculos e se levantou, ressabiado. Apesar de ter quase certeza de que não era um Comensal da Morte, pois os Comensais não tinham como tê-los seguido, ele pegou sua varinha e se dirigiu à porta da barraca, abrindo-a devagarzinho, a varinha em punho. Um homem e um adolescente andavam em torno da barraca, examinando-a, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Sem querer, Harry fez algum barulho, e eles se viraram e viram a sua cabeça aparecendo pela porta. Os três levaram um susto.

— Posso saber quem é você e o que faz em minhas terras?

Harry engoliu em seco. Como poderia explicar o que eles quatro faziam ali? Logo um Rony com olhos sonolentos e abrindo a boca de sono se juntou a Harry. Os outros, ao ouvirem as palavras do homem, deviam ter despertado, também, o que Harry confirmou virando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás. Foi Ana que deu as explicações. Ela apareceu na porta, pondo-se ao lado de Harry e, com um sorriso luminoso, falou:

— Bom dia, senhor! Nos desculpe. Somos apenas jovens que saíram em busca de um pouco de aventura, sabe? A gente está viajando pela Inglaterra rural, colhendo imagens e histórias para um trabalho para a faculdade. Por isso acampamos aqui, não tínhamos idéia de que encontraríamos os donos das terras. A gente já vai sair.

O homem a olhava com simpatia, enquanto o adolescente, um rapaz de uns quinze anos, de cabelos negros e rosto rosado, com a típica aparência saudável dos jovens fazendeiros ingleses, parecia estar babando pela moça loira e bonita que falava com eles.

— Ora, moça, não se preocupe, não. Nós, meu filho e eu, só estávamos averiguando, pois vocês podiam ser malfeitores, não é? Eu sou Paulo Winchester, e esse é meu filho, Ryan.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana saíram da barraca e cumprimentaram os Winchester, apresentando-se, também, embora com identidades diferentes, pois não deviam confiar em nenhum desconhecido. Os Winchester os convidaram, como todo bom e educado inglês, a irem para sua casa, onde lhes ofereceria café-da-manhã, e como eles estavam com os estômagos roncando, concordaram. Entretanto, todos levaram em seus bolsos as suas varinhas, pois não queriam ser pegos de surpresa.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo que Harry percebera ser, sim, um pomar, viram que eles tinham acampado em uma fazenda de carneiros monteses, daqueles bem peludos e com chifres enroscados. Havia vários cercados cheios dos animais que não paravam de balir, sendo tratados por empregados. Ali perto, a casa principal era térrea e muito grande, de madeira e com uma ampla chaminé, da qual saia uma suave nuvem de fumaça. Num rio próximo, uma antiga roda-d'água abandonada, mas bem conservada, dava uma aparência ainda mais bucólica ao lugar. Num ar de camaradagem os seis foram até a casa, entrando pela porta da cozinha. Nela, havia uma longa mesa de madeira, uma série de panelas e tachos de cobre e ferro bem lustrosos pendurados, bem como um fogão à lenha bem conservado. Uma senhora gorducha e morena se virou ao ver aquela inesperada multidão entrar e, sorrindo, falou:

— Querido, onde encontrou esse bando de jovens? Já estava preocupada com vocês, que não vieram tomar o café-da-manhã...

— Trouxe esses jovens comigo, Amanda. Encontrei-os quando fazia a ronda pelo pomar. Eles estão acampados em nossas terras.

A senhora simpática sorriu para cada um deles, cumprimentando-os com carinho evidente. Um cheiro delicioso de chá, torradas e bacon e ovos fritos permeava o ar, o que fazia os estômagos de Harry e dos outros protestarem, roncando. A cara de Rony, mesmo, parecia tão faminta e "pidona" que Marília Winchester sorriu mais ainda, com um ar muito maternal. Como a mesa já estava posta com tudo o que compunha um típico e reforçado café-da-manhã inglês — ovos, bacon, peixe defumado, lingüiça, panquecas, torradas, bolo de frutas, chá, etc — ela os convidou, dizendo:

— Vamos, sentem-se e comam conosco! Pelas suas caras, estão famintos! E ninguém fica com fome se depender de mim!

Os meninos mal falaram; a fome era a inimiga que precisava ser derrotada o quanto antes. E por um bom tempo ninguém falou nada, só se preocupando em encher os estômagos vazios. A comida era tão farta e gostosa que não deixava nada a desejar em relação à comida de Hogwarts e da Sra. Weasley — que ela nunca soubesse disso! A Sra. Winchester, na verdade, lembrava muito a mãe do Rony, sempre achando que os meninos estavam comendo pouco e enchendo os seus pratos com cada vez mais comida. Harry pôs a mão no estômago que lhe parecia que ia estourar e passou a mão pela testa suada. Logo, Ryan o olhava, estupefato, e comentava:

— Mas você não é Sirius Carlton! Você é o Harry Potter!

Assustados, Harry e os demais se levantaram, as varinhas erguidas.

— Como sabem? — ele perguntou, abismado. — Vocês não são trouxas?

Os três Winchester se entreolharam.

— Não, quer dizer, eu e meu filho não somos. Marília é trouxa... Não nos revelamos, por causa da Lei do Sigilo... Pensamos que vocês fossem trouxas... E podem baixar essas varinhas, jovens. Pelo menos enquanto estiverem dentro de minha casa. Se você é realmente Harry Potter, o que agora eu não tenho a mínima dúvida, é nosso amigo. Qualquer um que lute contra Você-Sabe-Quem é nosso amigo. Afinal, eu sou Nascido-trouxa, casado com uma trouxa e tenho um filho mestiço.

Harry e os outros baixaram as varinhas, aliviados. Um bruxo puro-sangue arrogante e preconceituoso e que tivesse orgulho da pureza de seu sangue preferiria morrer a se dizer Nascido-trouxa.

Harry, a respiração se acalmando, murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Os Winchester entenderam, pois Harry e seus amigos estavam na lista dos mais procurados do Ministério da Magia. Eles conversaram por bastante tempo enquanto terminavam de comer sossegados. Uma coruja-de-igreja entrou pela janela da cozinha e Paulo desamarrou o jornal que ela trazia, logo pondo na bolsinha que ela trazia amarrada na perna dois nuques. Era um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Na primeira página estava uma foto grande de Harry, Rony e Hermione, com uma grande manchete:

"Procurados — homicidas perigosos assassinos de aurores"

A matéria contava uma versão inteiramente deturpada dos fatos, passando uma imagem totalmente equivocada de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana (essa não aparecia na foto por não ter sido tirada ainda nenhuma fotografia bruxa dela), mostrando-os como grandes vilões da ordem e como cruéis assassinos de um enviado do Ministério. "Curiosamente", não se falava nada sobre o fato de Walden Macnair nunca ter sido um auror na vida, na verdade ele fora um Comensal da Morte que conseguira escapar na época do julgamento dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas e fora por anos carrasco do Ministério da Magia. No jornal, contava-se ainda que Harry e os demais haviam torturado bruxos do vilarejo de Godric's Hollow e por isso foram abordados por "aurores" do Ministério, e na luta que se seguiu, eles haviam lançado a "proibida" Maldição da Morte e matado Walden Macnair. E dizia ainda mais que nenhum dos bruxos procurados devia ser morto; isso devia ficar a cargo dos aurores. Nas páginas seguintes, matérias muito deturpadas e maledicentes traziam "históricos" e perfis dos quatro bruxos procurados, manchando a sua imagem de tal forma que era difícil associar essas falsas imagens com as verdadeiras. Era claro que quem assinava boa parte dessas matérias maledicentes era Rita Skeeter, jornalista bruxa que parecia se sentir bem apenas quando causava polêmicas ou manchava o bom nome de algum bruxo. O jornal, com certeza dominado pelo Ministério, estava tentando passar uma imagem falsa de Harry e seus seguidores, como fizera na época do quarto e quinto ano do rapaz na escola, quando sugerira ser ele alguém com distúrbios mentais e mania de "aparecer". Com certeza muitos bruxos deviam estar sem saber no que pensar ou acreditar. Harry Potter era um herói ou um vilão?

Todos ficaram indignados, até mesmo os Winchester, bruxos simples que viviam na sua pequena fazenda tentando se sustentar e viver uma vida calma e longe dos distúrbios da cidade grande. Quase ninguém sabia da condição da família, que contava com uma trouxa, um mestiço e um Nascido-Trouxa. Justamente por medo de que o Lord retornasse, eles decidiram viver em surdina, educando seu único filho em casa mesmo. Assim, era mais difícil de serem perseguidos. Apesar de todos dizerem que o Lord morrera, ele não conseguia acreditar muito naquilo, pois ele era poderoso demais. Eles eram bruxos bons e acolheram os hóspedes inesperados com toda boa-vontade pelo tempo que quisessem se esconder.


	18. 17 O Furto Espetacular

Oi, Pessoal! Mais um capítulo, e esse cheio de aventura, enigma, duelo e tudo o mais! Bjs

**Perseus Fire**: Muitíssimo obrigada, Perseus, por seu comentário, o único que tive! Obrigada por estar gostando, e eu não vou parar, tudo que começo, termino, eu detesto quando leio fics cujos autores deixam de escrever. Bem, aposto que gostará desse novo capítulo, cheio de ação. No próximo capitulo eles vão perceber que, durante todo esse tempo, estiveram com a feiticeira que não conhecia a magia bem diante seus narizes! Espero que goste desse capítulo, e caso goste, comente! Bjs

* * *

**Capítulo dezessete**

**O furto espetacular**

Hermione e Ana foram acomodadas num mesmo quarto, enquanto Harry e Rony compartilharam um quarto com Ryan, o filho dos Winchester. Enquanto as meninas ajudavam a Sra. Winchester, o Sr. Winchester acompanhou Harry e Rony ao acampamento para buscar as coisas que ficaram lá. Por meio de magia Harry desmontou a barraca e a guardou, junto às coisas que tinham sido tiradas de dentro da bolsa de Hermione, dentro da mesma. Quando voltaram, ajudaram o Sr. Winchester e Ryan com os serviços da fazenda.

Ana estava terminando de tomar banho e se vestir, à noite, para jantar. Todos os outros já tinham se arrumado e ido à sala. Ela pegou a sua roupa suja e quando foi pôr num saco viu, nela, uma longa e fina mecha de cabelos pretos, oleosos e desgrenhados. De quem seria? Seus cabelos eram muito loiros... Segurando a mecha, ela foi até a cozinha, no rosto uma expressão intrigada.

Quando lá chegou, a mesa já estava posta e os demais "hóspedes" já estavam sentados, esperando-a para que pudessem jantar. Harry notou a expressão intrigada de Ana e lhe perguntou o porquê, entretanto, ela não falou, decidindo falar sobre a mecha de cabelo mais tarde, quando os quatro pudessem falar sozinhos. Ela achava não ser bom deixar os Winchester a par de tudo. Harry sorriu e compreendeu a negativa dela. Após o jantar, quando os Winchester dormiam, Harry e Rony conseguiram sair do quarto de Ryan sem acordá-lo e foram até a sala, onde as meninas já os esperavam. Eles se aproximaram para falar aos sussurros e Harry finalmente perguntou, muito curioso:

— Ana, o que te deixou com expressão tão estranha, na hora do jantar?

Ela molhou os lábios e olhou para todos, dizendo enquanto estendia a mão com a mecha de cabelos:

— Olhem o que estava preso em minha roupa...

Todos examinaram a mecha, sem entender o que ela queria dizer. Nenhum deles tinha cabelos longos e negros como aqueles. E não poderiam ser resultado do feitiço de disfarce lançado no dia anterior, pois, mesmo que esse tipo de feitiço não fizesse a aparência real retornar quando findo — o que não acontecia — Hermione não enfeitiçara ninguém para ficar com aqueles cabelos longos, negros, desgrenhados e oleosos de sujeira. Após muita confabulação, Ana bateu a mão na testa.

— Mas é claro! Como não percebi antes?!

Os outros a olharam pressurosos, a curiosidade os corroendo. Com a respiração ofegante, a garota olhou-os nos olhos, os seus arregalados e murmurou, a voz trêmula:

— Belatriz.

Harry se contorceu, com ódio e desconforto, ao ouvir o nome da bruxa odiosa.

— Harry, não lembra quando eu fiz aquela tentativa louca de te salvar da Maldição Cruciatus da Belatriz? Eu me lancei sobre ela e a agarrei pelos cabelos. Devo ter arrancado essa mecha daquela vez, e ela deve ter se prendido na minha roupa! Não sei qual foi o milagre que permitiu que ela não caísse desde aquele momento...

Nesse momento, lembrando de que a mecha estivera na sua blusa, bem na parte do peito, Ana se perguntou intimamente se não fora o seu Amuleto o responsável por aquele fato extraordinário. A mecha suportara o restante da batalha, a correria até a Igreja e até o campanário da torre, o forte vento da fuga com as vassouras, seu sono na barraca e o dia inteiro que ajudara a Sra. Winchester, o que não era normal.

Tirando-a do devaneio, Hermione murmurou:

— Pessoal, creio que já sei a maneira pela qual poderemos tentar entrar no covil de Voldemort. É muito arriscada, mas é a única solução que vejo para a gente conseguir o livro sobre as Horcruxes. Poção Polissuco.

Todos a olharam, percebendo logo de onde ela tirara aquela idéia. O cabelo de Belatriz. Com ele, podiam preparar Poção Polissuco e um deles se disfarçaria de Belatriz Lestrange e entraria no lugar onde o Lord das Trevas estivesse, fosse ele qual fosse. Era um plano muito arriscado, e todos tinham isso em mente.

A Poção Polissuco, entretanto, como todos sabem, levava cerca de um mês para ser preparada, e eles não tinham sequer os ingredientes mais simples, quanto mais uns raros. Não tinham como obter o pó de chifre de bicórneo e a pele de ararambóia. Antes de tudo, porém, era necessário saber onde Voldemort estava, agora que ele não precisava mais se esconder, sendo "Ministro da Magia". Um trabalho de pesquisa podia ser muito perigoso, já que eles estavam agora sendo perseguidos como criminosos, e pior, criminosos com altas recompensas pela captura. Então, Harry chegou a uma conclusão. Era hora de usar pela primeira vez suas recém-aprendidas habilidades de Legilimência e Oclumência. Tinha que entrar na mente de Voldemort sem que ele percebesse, para saber onde ele estava vivendo com seus seguidores mais chegados.

Harry estava sentindo um ligeiro temor de usar a ligação entre as mentes dele e de Voldemort. Não sabia o que poderia ocorrer caso o bruxo percebesse a sua invasão. Era, entretanto, a única maneira de eles conseguirem o que tanto precisavam. Harry, então, no dia seguinte, resolveu que faria aquilo sem a presença dos amigos. Caminhou até uma ravina verdejante, embora estivesse fazendo muito frio, e sentou-se. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento gostoso em seu rosto e respirando funda e pausadamente. Começou a se concentrar e pensar em Voldemort e na conexão que estava desejando entre as suas mentes. Era como se uma fina e impalpável linha unisse sua mente a dele. Logo, ouvia sons como se fossem de estática, e a sua cicatriz começava a arder. Não podia evitar que aquilo acontecesse; a dor era uma prerrogativa para que a conexão entre suas mentes fosse bem sucedida. Por isso, esperou que ela viesse, pois quando ela chegasse insuportável, de tal maneira que ele precisasse se curvar e sentir náuseas, estaria na mente de Voldemort. Quando a dor chegou, Harry não fez nada para evitá-la, deixou que ela o envolvesse em ondas e mais ondas que começavam em sua cicatriz e reverberavam por todo o seu corpo até ele não ter mais consciência do lugar onde estava, seus sentidos todos dominados.

_Ele estava bastante satisfeito. Apesar de não ter pegado Harry Potter e seus amigos, agora podia transformar o herói do mundo bruxo em um reles assassino, o que não seria bom para a imagem do rapaz. Já castigara seus comparsas... A sala para a qual olhava era ampla e elegantemente mobiliada, totalmente diferente de seu último refúgio, na caverna da Cornualha. Agora não precisava se esconder e estava ocupando a própria Casa Ministerial, residência oficial de todos os Ministros da Magia. À sua frente, numa atitude de submissão, estava ajoelhada Belatriz Lestrange, sua fiel serva, mas que merecera o castigo que lhe dera horas antes. Bela podia ser fiel, mas tinha uma péssima tendência a perder o controle nos momentos mais necessários, tornando-se muitas vezes mais um estorvo do que uma "auxiliar" competente. _

_À sua frente, ajoelhada, ela implorava por uma nova chance de capturar o "Potter". Ele sorriu friamente. Quando chegasse o momento, ele iria atrás do garoto. Já tinha aprendido através dos próprios erros que, se você tinha algo para fazer, que fizesse você mesmo, se quisesse perfeição. Entretanto, Bela ainda era muito útil para outras questões. _

— _Quero que encontre outra pessoa que está desaparecida há muito e que quero mais que tudo, exceto, talvez, o Potter. Quero que me traga o Olivaras. Dessa meneira, quem sabe eu possa conceder a você, Bela, o perdão total... — ele murmurou com seu tom agudo e frio e um sorrisinho de escárnio e desprezo. — Parta agora e só retorne com o Olivaras. _

Harry retomou, então, à custa de muita concentração, a sua própria consciência, e abriu os olhos. A ravina estendia-se à sua frente, com suas cores e cheiros, embora ele estivesse, momentos antes, totalmente desligado de seus sentidos, mantendo apenas um mínimo de consciência para que pudesse retornar ao seu eu quando fosse o momento. Sentia-se enjoado e o suor escorria por seu rosto, acumulando-se nos óculos, que ele tirou e enxugou na camisa por baixo do suéter de lã vermelho com um leão da Grifinória no peito que ganhara no natal passado da Sra. Weasley. Ele se levantou e voltou para a casa dos Winchester. Sentia-se ligeiramente enjoado, mas já sabia onde Voldemort estava, e qual era o próximo plano do maldito. Seqüestrar o fabricante de varinhas, que se achava escondido. Harry encontrou Hermione, Rony e Ana sentados num balanço na varanda da casa térrea, agoniados, esperando por ele, com medo de que qualquer coisa de mal pudesse estar acontecendo. Ele os tranqüilizou, sorrindo fracamente.

— Tudo certo. Consegui penetrar a mente de Voldemort sem que ele notasse a invasão. Sei onde ele está. Era tão óbvio que nem imaginamos. Ele não usurpou o cargo de Ministro da Magia? Onde deveria estar morando?

Rony bateu a mão na testa.

— Por que não pensei nisso antes?! Claro que é na Casa Ministerial! Eu mesmo já fui lá com meu pai, na época do Fudge, quando eu era menor! Numa festa para os funcionários do Ministério! Que mancada! Então ele está em Londres!

— Sim. Bem conveniente para nós, que precisamos adquirir os ingredientes para a Poção Polissuco — disse Hermione. — Que bom que você já entrou lá dentro, Rony. Vai poder nos ajudar, não é? A fazer um plano de invasão do lugar. Teremos de ter planos de fuga para caso as coisas não... dêem certo.

Harry ainda falou:

— Algo mais me preocupa. Ele deu a Belatriz a incumbência de encontrar Olivaras, que deve estar escondido. Aposto que quer saber dele o porquê de ocorrerem coisas estranhas entre a minha varinha e a dele. Creio que a gente deve prevenir o bruxo, mas como?

Ana se lembrou de que fora ele o bruxo a lhe dar a sua varinha, e fora Aberforth que a levara até ele.

— Aberforth sabe onde ele se escondeu. Se pudermos, a gente dá um jeito de avisar Abe. Tenho certeza que ele vai proteger o seu amigo.

Isso tudo indicava que o período de "paz armada" que eles viviam na tranqüila fazenda dos Winchester estava acabando. Tinham que partir para Londres, onde as coisas de fato estavam acontecendo ou prometiam acontecer. Eles então disseram aos seus anfitriãos sobre a partida iminente e modificaram suas aparências, pois tinham de ir ao melhor lugar de Londres para comprar produtos para poções: O Beco Diagonal.

***

Quatro bruxos de aparência jovem, mas que não chamavam a atenção de ninguém por serem comuns e desconhecidas e usarem roupas bruxas, como muitos, andavam cautelosos pela rua bruxa mais importante da cidade de Londres. Eram dois rapazes e duas moças que pareciam bruxos do interior passeando e fazendo compras, como acontecia em geral nos dias de sábado. A única coisa pela qual podiam ganhar um pouco de atenção em cima de si era o fato de estarem muito tensos e cautelosos, mas isso também era normal naqueles dias negros. E ninguém ficou surpreso quando os tais bruxos entraram na Travessa do Tranco, recanto do Beco Diagonal não muito freqüentado por bruxos decentes, por conter os estabelecimentos comerciais mais suspeitos, onde o mercado negro funcionava de maneira ampla e os bruxos mais mal-encarados andavam. Naqueles dias era corriqueiro bruxos entrarem na Travessa do Tranco sem se incomodar em ser vistos.

Os quatro, no dia seguinte à decisão de partirem para Londres, onde encontrariam o que precisavam, despediram-se dos Winchester e transformaram-se através do Feitiço de Metamorfomagia. Precisavam ir ao Beco Diagonal e não era viável, naquele lugar sempre cheio de pessoas, usarem o Feitiço da Desilusão ou Capas de Invisibilidade, pois podiam a qualquer momento esbarrar em alguém. Sabiam que corriam sérios riscos, mas precisavam dos produtos para fazer a Poção Polissuco, e não queriam pedi-los a outros bruxos conhecidos e que com certeza os tinham, pois caso os bruxos que os ajudassem fossem encontrados com eles, "fugitivos" da justiça, poderiam se enrascar seriamente.

Apesar de, no Beco Diagonal propriamente dito, produtos como pó de chifre de bicórneo e pele de ararambóia pudessem ser encontrados, na _Farmácia_, a venda de produtos como esses, usados em poções perigosas, estava sendo controlada pelo Ministério. A Travessa do Tranco, entretanto, continuava como sempre fora, sem muita regulamentação. Por isso Harry e os outros precisaram entrar naquele lugar pavoroso e suspeito. Tinham de recorrer ao mercado negro para terem a certeza de que suas compras não levariam aos compradores.

Para Ana, a Travessa do Tranco tinha sido uma surpresa desde a primeira vez em que entrara nela para encontrar Olivaras. Para ela, que reconhecia o ambiente de certas ruas brasileiras que não gostava sequer de ver pela televisão, onde imperava o tráfico de entorpecentes e outros comércios escusos. Para os outros não causava mais impacto a rua tortuosa, escura, sombria e suja, com lojas, barracas e ambulantes de aparência extremamente suspeita. Alguns dos bruxos que estavam lá, como uma bruxa velha com cabelos grisalhos desgrenhados e oleosos, uma grande verruga na ponta do enorme e gotejante nariz e roupas remendadas, eram a personificação dos bruxos dos contos infantis trouxas que tanto Ana lera na sua infância. A todo o momento tais bruxos os chamavam, oferecendo-lhes produtos e objetos que com certeza precisariam de uma série de permissões apenas para serem vistos, mas não era isso que interessava a nossos heróis.

Finalmente encontraram uma barraca de ervas e outras substâncias usadas em poções. A dona da barraca, uma bruxa idosa que tinha um olho cego, era de aparência astuta, sonsa e untuosa, logo os tratando como se eles fossem o Ministro da Magia em pessoa. Ana logo percebeu que ela tinha sotaque de português brasileiro. Alguns dos produtos que havia em sua loja eram considerados raros, e Hermione, bastante observadora, tinha certeza que nunca encontrara em lugar algum do Beco Diagonal, como sangue de unicórnio, algo que além de raro era proibido, e só usado em poções realmente malignas, pois era um crime a matança de seres tão puros. A bruxa tinha até, bem guardado por uma redoma, o chifre de um Erumpente, animal mágico super perigoso pela facilidade de explosão de seu chifre. Eles, entretanto, apesar da variedade de "ofertas" e oferecimentos da bruxa, pegaram apenas os ingredientes que precisariam, o pó de cifre de bicórnio, a pele de ararambóia seca, os hemeróbios, sanguinária, descurainia colhida em noite de lua nova (a bruxa garantiu) e sanguessugas. Os quatro últimos ingredientes podiam ser comprados sem problema em qualquer lugar do Beco Diagonal, mas preferiram comprar ali mesmo, quanto menos andassem pelo Beco, melhor.

Após pagarem e guardarem as compras na bolsa de Hermione, a bruxa os olhou, um sorriso astuto e falso na boca fina.

— Creio que têm o suficiente para fazer litros de Poção Polissuco.

Ao ouvir aquilo, eles se assustaram e a olharam, temerosos, olhando em volta para saber se alguém mais tinha ouvido. A bruxa deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

— Não se preocupem, meus filhos. Não sabem como as coisas funcionam aqui, na Travessa do Tranco? Vocês queriam produtos de difícil aquisição e pagaram um preço "muito" justo por eles. Agora só precisam ir embora sem preocupação... Afinal, o macaco tem que olhar para o próprio rabo antes de se preocupar com o rabo da cotia...

Apenas Ana entendeu aquele provérbio, típico do Brasil, embora dito em bom inglês. Ela sorriu e, quando estavam saindo da pavorosa rua, disse:

— O que ela quis dizer é que não poderia falar de nós, pelas compras que fizemos, nos delatar. Se fizer isso terá que explicar como está adquirindo e vendendo produtos que não devia.

***

Como a casa de Harry estava ocupada por Arthur e Molly Weasley, e com certeza freqüentada pelos membros da Ordem e demais Weasleys, Harry e os outros ficaram com medo de aparecer. Sabia que a casa era protegida pelo Feitiço Fidelius, mas não queriam nenhum contato com eles ainda, pois temiam por sua segurança e, além disso, seria mais simples não ter os demais bruxos, principalmente um bom oclumente e Legilimens como Moody, tentando adivinhar o que estavam prestes a fazer. Hospedaram-se em um hotel trouxa, onde sabiam que os Comensais, na sua imensa arrogância, não imaginariam que poderiam estar, e lá começaram os preparativos.

Apenas um bruxo poderia entrar na Casa Ministerial com aparência humana, isto estava claro para eles. Os demais teriam que entrar de outra forma, e a razão para isso era óbvia: não tinham parte alguma de nenhum outro Comensal. Os dias foram passando, então, na montagem do plano principal e de planos alternativos. Rony era uma das partes principais nessa etapa, pois suas lembranças de quando fora à Casa Ministerial era a base para o plano. Além disso, foram algumas vezes à rua onde ficava a Casa Ministerial, para ter idéia de como funcionava a entrada lá e como era o esquema de segurança. Enquanto elaboravam o plano, Hermione, com Ana como auxiliar, preparava a Poção Polissuco. Ela levaria cerca de vinte e dois dias para ser feita, pois os hemeróbios levavam vinte e um dia para cozinharem no ponto. Isso indicava que o dia para a ação seria provavelmente o dia anterior à véspera de Natal.

Correndo grande perigo, eles deixaram um recado na casa de Aberforth, para que ele avisasse Olivaras do perigo ainda maior que estava pairando sobre ele com a perseguição impetrada por Belatriz Lestrange. Apesar do bruxo já estar escondido, cuidado nunca era demais.

Os dias foram passando entre pesquisas sobre lugares onde estariam as Horcruxes, a confecção e revisão dos planos, a preparação da poção e jogos de xadrez de bruxo para passar o restante do tempo. Hermione também continuou treinando sua capacidade de fazer Chaves de Portal, pois percebera o quanto podia ser necessário. Ana dava graças a Deus por ter trazido uma reserva de dinheiro trouxa, além do bruxo, pois assim estavam podendo passar aqueles dias no hotel. Quando chegou a véspera do dia marcado para a ação, estavam todos tensos, cada um expressando essa tensão de um modo característico. Harry estava sentindo como se tivesse bichos no seu estômago, que estava pesado e dando voltas. Rony, como era o seu normal em situações de estresse, exibia uma coloração de pele doentia, esverdeada. Hermione estava nervosa, descontando em todos, gritando, não perdoando erros de ninguém. E Ana estava calada e pálida no seu canto, sem conseguiu falar nada. Eles precisavam se acalmar, sabiam disso, pois o nervosismo podia atrapalhar muito um plano perigoso como o deles.

A primeira parte do plano se constituía no seguinte: eles sabiam que Belatriz Lestrange estava à procura de Olivaras, e que por isso não correriam o risco de ela aparecer a não ser que, por um azar muito grande, a bruxa tivesse capturado o bruxo justo no dia marcado para a invasão. Hermione tomaria a Poção Polissuco (os rapazes, como esperado, terminantemente se recusaram, e Ana tinha medo) e entraria levando os outros, transfigurados por ela em pequenos camundongos, dentro dos bolsos, junto com suas varinhas. Caso algo desse errado, Hermione poderia tornar a transfigurá-los para sua forma normal para ajudarem-na a sair de lá. Não seria viável entrarem desilusionados ou cobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry, em primeiro lugar porque o lugar estava sempre cheio e eles poderia encostar em alguém, se cobertos pela Capa, o que causaria um verdadeiro pandemônio, em segundo lugar porque o a Casa Ministerial estava protegida para que alguns feitiços não funcionassem caso a pessoa entrasse já usando, e o Feitiço da Desilusão era um deles. Seria uma espécie de detecção se pessoas suspeitas ao entrarem pela porta. O Feitiço da Desilusão poderia funcionar, sim, mas só se usado _dentro_ do recinto.

No dia da invasão, a sensação de inevitabilidade deixou-os menos nervosos, por incrível que parecesse. Hermione estava com medo, pois ainda era iniciante nos feitiços de transfiguração de humanos em animais. Ela quisera aprender esse feitiço desde que o falso Moody, no quarto ano, transformara Draco Malfoy em uma doninha. No momento, entretanto, de lançar o feitiço em seus três amigos, ela soube fazê-lo muito bem. Transformou-os em camundongos. Tomou, então, a Poção Polissuco, após se vestir com roupas de bruxa maiores, e logo sentiu os seus efeitos colaterais imediatos: uma dor enorme por todo o corpo, sensações de borbolhamento na pele enquanto suas feições eram modificadas. Ao se olhar no espelho, ela fez uma cara de desgosto, pois era horrível se olhar e ver a imagem de Belatriz.

Sentido bastante temor, ela aparatou em frente à Casa Ministerial que, como percebera antes, tinha uma barreira mágica na calçada que impedia os trouxas que passassem de ver os bruxos aparecendo e desaparecendo no ar. A fachada da casa era a de um hospital em reforma, com uma faixa na frente dizendo: "não entrem — perigo". Apesar de saber que não estava sozinha, virtualmente ela se via só, pois era estranho não ter os amigos ao seu lado. Tê-los em seus bolsos a deixava até com medo de fazer alguma coisa que os machucasse. Ela se aproximou da porta de entrada da Casa Ministerial e ficou à vista dos Comensais da Morte que lá estavam de guarda. Sabia imitar Belatriz muito bem, mas tinha que evitar que qualquer coisa revelasse o seu medo. De ombros erguidos e com o olhar meio louco, mas maldoso da Comensal, Hermione sequer olhou para eles quando foi entrando pela porta. Sabia o quanto Belatriz era arrogante e só se reportava a Voldemort.

Os bruxos a pararam.

— Hei, Bela, não pode ir entrando assim. Tem que se apresentar — eles olhavam para Hermione com olhar debochado. Por certo gostavam de chatear Belatriz. Ela lhes lançou um olhar mortífero e arrogante e retrucou, numa voz rouca e fria:

— Acho que vocês deviam tomar cuidado ao se dirigir aos seguidores mais chegados ao Lord dessa maneira. Uma palavrinha minha e vocês sabem o que acontece... — Hermione lhes lançou um sorriso maldoso, embora por dentro tremesse.

Na mesma hora os bruxos engoliram em seco e postaram-se em seus lugares. De maneira altiva ela entrou no amplo saguão. Não poderia haver maior diferença que entre a fachada do prédio e o seu interior: o pé direito era tão alto que mal dava para ver o teto. A decoração era muito suntuosa, com predominância do dourado. Vários bruxos passavam por ali, diligentes. Nas paredes de ambos os lados saiam vários corredores que deviam dar acesso a muitas salas. Na parede do fundo subia uma larga e suntuosa escada que em certo ponto se dividia em duas que subiam para os lados, cada uma para uma ala. E Hermione sabia que no primeiro andar tinha escadas que subiam para o andar seguinte e assim, sucessivamente, além dos elevadores encantados. O prédio tinha, contando com o térreo, cinco andares, e os aposentos particulares do Ministro da Magia ocupavam o último andar, e era lá que provavelmente estava o livro que precisavam tanto.

Hermione foi andando em linha reta até as escadas, evitando chamar muita atenção sobre si. As pessoas corriam muito de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem muito ocupadas, e ela logo percebeu que preferiam usar os elevadores. As escadas quase não eram usadas, e por elas ela decidiu subir. Foi até o primeiro andar, onde ela sabia que ficavam as suítes dos hóspedes do Ministro da Magia, geralmente os participantes de delegações internacionais em visita à Inglaterra. De lá, ela passou para a escada que a levaria ao segundo andar e, conseqüentemente, aos andares superiores. Essas escadas eram estreitas, frias e escuras, com apenas pequenas lâmpadas mágicas que iluminavam pouco, dispostas de vez em quando nas lúgubres paredes. Um verdadeiro contraste em relação às escadas principais, que levavam do hall do térreo ao primeiro andar, e razão suficiente para que todos preferissem usar os elevadores. Isso era muito bom para eles, pois não havia viva alma nas escadas e podiam subir livremente. O problema maior era o fato de não saberem se Voldemort se encontrava nos aposentos particulares do Ministro, o que seria bastante negativo para os planos deles. Por isso, ela parou no patamar da escada, no segundo andar, e ficou escondida para ver se "pescava" alguma coisa.

Aquele andar era onde o Ministro da Magia recebia as comitivas e quaisquer pessoas que quisessem pedir uma audiência, quando ele não estava no Ministério. Ali eram onde as pessoas mais corriam, entrando e saindo de portas, e muitas delas deviam ser Comensais da Morte. Dois bruxos vestidos com longas capas pretas passaram perto das escadas, conversando. Pelo que eles falavam, Voldemort estava na sua Sala de Audiências no momento, e pelo que eles falavam e pela maneira como sorriam, maldosos, seu "Lord" estava castigando alguém que não cumprira as suas ordens da maneira como esperado. Hermione respirou de maneira mais aliviada, pois sabiam que ele não estaria nos seus aposentos naquele momento. Continuou a subir as escadas em direção aos andares superiores, sem parar, até que chegou ao andar desejado, o último. Ao ver um elfo doméstico vestido de maneira deplorável e carregado com uma montanha de lençóis, descendo as escadas, ela ficou indignada, mas não podia fazer nada, pois era, para todos os efeitos, Belatriz Lestrange. Na porta, ela parou e olhou para todos os lados, para ver se via alguém; o lugar parecia deserto. O corredor principal era largo e longo e cortado por outros corredores em ambos os lados, formando cruzamentos como ruas. E em cada parede havia muitas portas. Ao entrar nele, ela se sentiu ligeiramente mal, agoniada, pois percebia uma aura de magia negra muito grande naquele lugar, como se somente pessoas malignas percorressem esses corredores. E percebeu, pela súbita agitação dos "camundongos" em seus bolsos, que seus amigos também reagiam diante aquela aura. Era como se a magia pura presente neles entrasse em reação ao contato com aquela energia malévola.

Os corredores dos aposentos particulares do Ministro da Magia eram ainda mais suntuosos que os demais que Mione já vira. Era todo decorado nas cores verde e prata, mas isso ela supôs que fora uma modificação feita pelo próprio Voldemort, que com certeza gostaria de se ver rodeado pelas cores da sua Casa em Hogwarts, Sonserina, que representavam a "importância" de Salazar Slytherin, seu ascendente. As paredes eram todas cobertas com um tecido de veludo brilhante verde-musgo, e nelas vários quadros de molduras de prata e tapeçarias estavam penduradas. Os quadros eram de pessoas importantes, talvez antigos Ministros da Magia e seus assessores, e as tapeçarias mostravam cenas de eventos importantes, como a posse do primeiro Ministro da Magia, Sir Timótio de Lancansford. As portas eram de mogno e com maçanetas de prata. No chão, um espesso tapete de um tom de verde mais claro que as paredes e detalhes em cinza e prata abafavam os passos de Hermione enquanto ela freneticamente procurava o que buscava: a porta do quarto de Voldemort. Ela tinha certeza que ele guardava o livro das Horcruxes consigo, uma vez que foram elas que permitiram a sua quase imortalidade. A porta em questão diferia das outras. Era mais larga e belissimamente esculpida em ébano lustroso, a única porta de tom negro (as outras, por serem de mogno, tinham uma cor castanho-avermelhada). Era uma porta feita pelos famosos marceneiros bruxos, os irmãos Woodbrown, que a presentearam ao primeiro Ministro da Magia inglês por ocasião de sua posse no cargo, há mais de mil anos. Essa porta era famosa e constantemente mencionada, pela sua perfeição e historicidade, e Hermione sabia disso. Após um tempo de procura, Hermione a encontrou. Estava muito desconfiada por não ter encontrado um só vigia no andar dos aposentos ministeriais particulares, e tinha medo. A porta era realmente muito bela, e também não havia ninguém a protegê-la. Era coberta por entalhes perfeitos de animais mágicos e havia inscrições em runas antigas. Hermione adoraria decifrá-las, boa que era em runas antigas, mas sabia que corriam contra o tempo. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de abrir a porta e entrar no covil de Voldemort.

Em primeiro lugar, ela tentou usar o método mais simples, usado também por trouxas: tentou a maçaneta. Como já imaginava, seria muito bom para ser verdade que funcionasse. Tentou, então, o método dos bruxos: o Feitiço de Abertura, _alorromora_. Não deu certo, e uma porta importante como aquela devia usar outros métodos. Ela devia ser protegida por um feitiço que só permitisse a sua abertura com facilidade pelo dono do quarto e os elfos domésticos que deviam cuidar da limpeza. Qualquer outro teria dificuldade. O uso do feitiço Bombarda seria o mesmo que revelar a sua presença a todos os presentes na Casa Ministerial. Talvez a leitura das runas a ajudasse. Postou-se diante a porta e se concentrou na tradução das runas entalhadas pelos irmãos Woodbrown há tanto tempo. Era um poema:

_Fácil me abrir não será_

_Se o dono desses aposentos não for quem tentar._

_Mas se atenção a essas runas e entalhes prestar_

_A chave do enigma aqui presente vais decifrar._

_Os animais mágicos nos entalhes presentes são a chave_

_Do enigma que prestes vais tentar desvendar._

_Tua reflexão, coragem e inteligência vão te recompensar_

_Se o significado do próximo revelar:_

"_O ser feito de fogo, que labaredas vive a entornar,_

_E que trás brevemente os que não deveriam à terra retornar._

_E o ser de ouro, chama e ar, renascido da própria morte,_

_Que estende a sua condição aos que não tem a mesma sorte,_

_Pobres seres aos quais Átropos — bela Parca — ao seu fio causou um corte. _

_E ainda o branco e puro ser da terra, de cuja madrepérola emana o poder,_

_Capaz de através de uma outra Dimensão perdidos trazer._

_E o outro aquático ser mestiço, com mais fraca magia a demonstrar_

— _Aos demais — mas capaz da grande Maldição neutralizar."_

_Quatro grandes seres mágicos, unidos em um só poder,_

_Uma mesma magia antiga e poderosa a recender._

_Está a chave do enigma naquilo que em Uno consegue ligar_

_Quatro seres tão díspares, e assim o maior poder emanar. _

Hermione ficou surpresa. O enigma não era tão complexo de decifrar, aparentemente. Bem, pelo menos parte dele, a parte que falava dos animais mágicos. Além de eles estarem esculpidos na porta, não era difícil, pelos menos para ela, que tinha uma inteligência acima do comum, entender de que animais mágicos o poema de runas falava. O primeiro só podia ser um dragão, o ser que entorna labaredas — fogo. O segundo com toda certeza era uma fênix, um ser de ouro e chamas — referência às suas penas douradas e vermelhas — e capaz de renascer da própria morte, pois ressuscitava das próprias cinzas. O terceiro era certamente um unicórnio, pois era ressaltada no poema a sua alvura e pureza, além do fato de falar sobre a madrepérola na qual estava o poder do animal, e Hermione sabia que os chifres dos unicórnios eram desse material e neles estava concentrada a fonte de sua magia. O último ela logo percebeu se tratar de um sereiano, pelo fato de o animal mágico aludido ser aquático e mestiço, além de não ter a mesma magia poderosa dos outros. Isso a intrigou. O que devia fazer? Citar diante a porta os nomes desses animais? Resolveu tentar:

— Dragão, Fênix, Unicórnio, Sereiano!

Tentou abrir a porta, mas como esperava não deu certo. Sabia que tinha algo mais. O poema falava, na última estrofe, que a chave do enigma estava no que podia unir os quatro animais tão diferentes entre si, unir as suas magias em uma só. Entretanto, ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que era capaz de fazer tal coisa. Em nenhum dos livros que lera — e foram muitos! — vira qualquer alusão a algo capaz de uma proeza tão grande. Estava tentando raciocinar, através dos outros versos do poema, quando sentiu no seu bolso um dos "camundongos" se agitar de tal forma que estava lhe causando muitas cócegas. Aquele não era o momento! Ela tirou o camundongo do bolso e o pôs na mão. Pela pelagem amarela e olhos azulados, era Ana. Ela continuava a se mexer, apontando o focinho para a varinha de Hermione, como se desse a entender que queria voltar ao normal. Mione sabia que não era o momento, mas não conseguiria raciocinar com ela se mexendo daquele jeito. Portanto a fez voltar à forma humana, logo a desilusionando, por medida de segurança, e murmurou, irritada:

— O que é?!

A garota falou, visivelmente excitada:

— Estou enganada ou você falou os nomes de quatro grandes animais mágicos, o dragão, a fênix, o unicórnio e o sereiano?

— Sim, eu falei. Fazem parte de um enigma que está num poema inscrito em runas, na porta, e que é capaz de abri-la mesmo que não sejamos o dono dos aposentos. Na verdade é a única maneira para nós podermos entrar, mas não consegui decifrar o enigma. Os animais mágicos estão intrinsecamente ligados a ele, mas a chave está naquilo que une a magia desse seres poderosos e díspares num só poder. E nunca soube de nada capaz disso.

Ana sorriu.

— Eu sei. Aquilo que une o poder do dragão, da fênix, do unicórnio e do sereiano é o Amuleto de Merlin!

Dito e feito. Mal as últimas palavras saíram da boca de Ana e a porta se abriu com um clique quase imperceptível e escancarou-se lentamente, com um som de leve rangido. Hermione ficou literalmente de queixo caído, pois não podia conceber a idéia de que outra bruxa que não parecia sequer saber utilizar os feitiços necessários soubesse algo que ela jamais ouvira (ou melhor, lera) em lugar algum. O que seria esse tal Amuleto de Merlin? Devia ser o artefato mágico mais poderoso existente em todos os tempos e não era nunca mencionado. Todavia, devia deixar a sua curiosidade para ser saciada mais tarde, agora tinham algo mais necessário e perigoso para fazer.

Com os corações pulsando rápido, as duas entraram no quarto de Voldemort. A primeira coisa que viram foi uma imensa cama num estrado alto. Uma cama de baldaquim imponente, cuja colcha e cortinas eram de espesso veludo verde brilhante. No centro da colcha, um desenho de uma serpente imensa de prata, o símbolo de Slytherin. O restante do imenso quarto era muito imponente e luxuoso, com as paredes cobertas por lustrosos painéis de carvalho, uma lareira imensa, e móveis que com certeza eram dignos de figurarem em qualquer museu. Elas entraram pé ante pé. Não tinham idéia de que feitiços havia dentro do quarto. Era muito estranho que pudessem entrar no quarto do Lord das Trevas sem que ninguém notasse. Com todo cuidado e evitando fazer qualquer barulho, começaram a procurar entre os pertences dele, tendo o cuidado de não deixar nada fora do lugar. Ele tinha muitos livros, todos de magia negra, livros que Mione tinha até nojo de tocar, pela malignidade presente neles. De repente, ela encontrou o que procurava. O livro que Harry dissera existir, _Horcrux: a Fonte da Imortalidade_. Tremendo, ela pôs o livro dentro das vestes. Em seguida, para que Voldemort não desconfiasse, usando o feitiço _Protean_, que fazia cópias de objetos, transfigurou um outro livro qualquer, sem importância, numa cópia do livro sobre Horcruxes, deixando-a no lugar do original.

Ana, por outro lado, estava procurando em outro lugar, uma escrivaninha onde alguns livros estavam empilhados, como se fossem livros mais consultados recentemente por Voldemort. Ao procurar o livro das Horcruxes, sem saber que Hermione o acabara de encontrar, ela acabou encontrando outro que lhe chamou a atenção. Era muito, muito velho, e tinha na capa o desenho do Amuleto de Merlin, com todas as suas quatro partes unidas! Não podia ler o título, contudo. Estava escrito em runas antigas. Achando que era muito importante, ela guardou cuidadosamente o livro dentro das vestes também. Sem querer, fez barulho.

Elas não sabiam que, dormindo tranqüilamente no quarto do seu mestre, enrodilhada por trás de uma das cortinas de veludo verde que cobriam as janelas do quarto, estava a cobra de estimação de Voldemort, Nagine. Ela acordou com o barulho provocado por Ana e viu Hermione ali dentro, embora, para ela, fosse Belatriz. A Ana, ela não viu, porque estava desilusionada. Ainda sem elas perceberem, Nagine saiu do quarto deslizando tão suavemente que não causou som algum.

Mione e Ana se preparavam para sair do quarto quando viram a lareira começar a brilhar. A única pessoa que poderia usar aquela lareira era Voldemort. Ela devia ser muito protegida. Não dava tempo para sair do quarto, por isso Ana, ainda desilusionada, e o Feitiço da Desilusão não esconde totalmente, escondeu-se atrás de uma das espessas cortinas. Hermione sabia que sua única chance de conseguir escapar com vida — e a dos seus amigos também — era fingir ser Belatriz. Ela deitou-se na cama do Lord e fechou os olhos. Seu coração pulsava tanto que ela o sentia como se batesse contra as suas costelas. A lareira brilhou mais até que um homem alto e magro, completamente vestido de negro, entrou no aposento. Seu rosto era o menos humano possível, com seus olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais, narinas ofídicas e lábios muito finos. Ele aproximou-se da cama.

— Posso saber o que ousa fazer em meus aposentos, Bela?

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou para o dono daquela voz fria, aguda e muito maldosa. O Lord das Trevas em pessoa. Era a primeira vez que ela o via cara a cara, de pertinho. E era ainda mais repulsivo do que tinha imaginado. Fingindo ser Belatriz, ela levantou-se da cama de um pulo, postou-se ajoelhada diante ele, numa atitude de adoração, e disse na voz rouca de Belatriz:

— Meu Lord...

— Ainda não me respondeu, Bela. Como ousa entrar aqui?! E como conseguiu, isso é bem mais importante...

— Me desculpe, meu senhor, por minha ousadia, mas eu precisava me sentir mais próxima... Não me castigue, eu só precisava ficar no lugar em que dorme... Não sei se reparou, mestre, mas a porta do quarto tem um enigma que permite a quem decifrá-lo entrar aqui... Não me castigue, eu só fiz isso porque... — Mione lançou sua última cartada — porque estou apaixonada por você!

O silêncio após essa revelação era tão denso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Voldemort a olhava com uma expressão impassível, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho frio e cruel. Ela o olhava com uma expressão que mesclava reverência — fingida — e medo — verdadeiro.

— Rodolfo gostará de saber disso, minha cara.

Rodolfo Lestrange era o marido de Belatriz. Hermione lambeu os lábios ressecados e baixou a cabeça, olhando o chão. Voldemort se aproximou dela. Sua varinha estava erguida.

— Sei que é uma serva fiel, Bela. Por isso, por sua invasão e ousadia, será apenas castigada. Outros receberiam a Maldição da Morte — a voz dele se excitava com a maldade prestes a praticar. — _Crucio_!

Ao ser atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus, Hermione se contorceu no chão e gritou forte. Jamais recebera aquele feitiço, e saber o que ele realmente significava na própria pele era terrível. Era uma dor pura que parecia acontecer do nada e que se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro, de modo a tirar a capacidade de raciocínio. Nesse momento ela soube que mesmo que tivesse aprendido a usar aquela Maldição, jamais a usaria em qualquer ser vivo. Como do nada, a dor terrível passou. Respirando de maneira pesada, suando profusamente, ela abriu os olhos. Voldemort a olhava com um sorriso cruel nos lábios quase inexistentes.

— Venha, Bela. Sabe que temos assuntos a tratar, e espero que não tenha esquecido de minhas ordens e do que eu falei que te aconteceria se falhasse. Iremos ao saguão. Lá, me dirá como se saiu em sua missão. Se não for do jeito que espero, receberá uma lição a qual nem você nem os demais que lá estejam esquecerão enquanto viverem.

Hermione levantou-se, exausta e dolorida. Nos seus bolsos, os "camundongos" se mexiam muito agitados, talvez agoniados por perceberem o perigo que ela corria e nada poderem fazer. Ela seguiu Voldemort. Imaginava ao que ele se referia, pois Harry dissera que ele incumbira Belatriz de raptar Olivaras. Como sabia que o bruxo fora avisado, ela não gostaria de estar na pele de Belatriz quando Voldemort tomasse ciência disso. Logo, percebeu que se não conseguisse fugir, pagaria pela bruxa e por ela mesma, quando a ação da Poção Polissuco passasse, o que seria a qualquer momento. Pelo menos iam para o hall do prédio, onde seria mais fácil fugir. Imaginava que Ana, encoberta pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, a seguiria. Quando passaram pela porta mágica, sem nenhum remorso por destruir uma obra de arte histórica, ele lançou um feitiço na porta, fazendo-a arder em chamas. Ele nem mesmo se perguntara o porquê daquele enigma estar na porta do quarto do Ministro, apesar de aquilo ser um mistério e parecer ter bastante importância.

Os famosos irmãos Woodbrown tinham sido amigos de Merlin. Tinham conhecimento da existência do Amuleto de Merlin e a verdade sobre a poderosa magia existente em cada uma de suas partes e nele como um todo. Por isso, quando solicitados a construir a porta para o quarto do Ministro da Magia, tinham elaborado um engenhoso plano. A favor do Bem, eles não gostariam que alguém ligado às forças das trevas tomassem posse de um cargo tão importante. Imaginavam que o Amuleto de Merlin deveria ser usado pelo Bem e seria passado de pai para filho para os descendentes do grande Merlin. Caso magia negra ocupasse aquele quarto, o enigma se apresentaria quando quem tivesse o sangue de Merlin dele se aproximasse, um dos poucos que poderia decifrar o enigma.

Sob a mira da varinha do Lord das Trevas, Hermione desceu, trêmula, até o hall, onde todos os bruxos apressados, entre eles Comensais da Morte, pararam ao ver seu Lord descer até lá, e apontando a varinha para uma de suas servas mais fiéis. Todos sentiam temor, e os funcionários da Casa, que trabalhavam lá por medo de represália, sentiam algo que era uma mistura de pavor, asco e desprezo. Hermione estava muito nervosa e rezava para que algo acontecesse e servisse como uma cortina de fumaça. Tinha que escapar dali, senão morreriam ela e seus amigos que no momento dependiam dela, transfigurados que estavam em seus bolsos.

Altivo, o Lord falou:

— Aqui estou para saber se uma ordem peremptória foi cumprida por uma de minhas mais fiéis servas. Caso não, ela será castigada, e vocês saberão como o seu Lord e novo Ministro age com os que cumprem com suas ordens de maneira correta... E com os que não cumprem — nesse momento, o olhar frio e cruel dele olhou Mione com um olhar sádico. Ela engoliu em seco. — Trouxe o que lhe ordenei, Bela?

Nesse momento, quando Hermione tremia nas bases, as portas do hall se abriram e por ela entrou a verdadeira Belatriz Lestrange, embora ninguém soubesse disso. A bruxa vinha sozinha, Hermione notou. Não conseguira raptar Olivaras. Todos se voltaram para olhar quem entrava e o silêncio foi total. Todos, inclusive Voldemort, pareciam estar confusos. Olhavam para a bruxa que entrava e para a que estava sob a mira da varinha de Voldemort. Quando Belatriz olhou para sua sósia, arregalou seus dementes olhos negros e gritou:

— O quê! Quem é você, sua impostora?!

Hermione decidiu fingir mais, pois sabia que a sua vida e a de seus amigos transfigurados em seus bolsos corriam perigo. Olhando para a bruxa com o ar arrogante que ela normalmente apresentava, falou, erguendo a cabeça de forma altiva:

— Eu que pergunto! Como ousa, sua atrevida?!

Com sua voz fria e aguda, Voldemort falou:

— Há uma maneira muito simples de sabermos quem é a impostora. Não sou muito adepto da paciência, mas só precisamos esperar. A impostora está sob a ação da Poção Polissuco. No máximo em uma hora descobriremos a verdade. E a fingida que ousou entrar aqui irá pagar com a vida. Se bem que tenho idéia de quem é a impostora... — seu olhar maldoso se cravou em Hermione.

Ela estava muito apreensiva, pois tinha certeza que a qualquer momento a poção perderia o efeito e ela seria descoberta. Então algo aconteceu, deixando todos assustados, inclusive Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte que ali estavam. Uma estátua de mais de três metros do primeiro Ministro da Magia inglês que tinha no hall caiu com um estrondo no meio de todos, fazendo com que as pessoas pulassem, corressem e gritasse. Aproveitando o pandemônio e a distração que ele gerava, Hermione correu a se esconder atrás da estátua caída, que tinha certeza que fora causada por Ana. Ao ver que os efeitos da Poção Polissuco estavam se dissipando e ela voltava à forma normal, correu a se esconder atrás de uma grande coluna que sustentava o corredor do primeiro andar. Ela sabia que não tinha como ela e Ana enfrentarem sozinhas tantos inimigos de uma vez, ainda mais nas barbas de Voldemort, e precisavam da ajuda dos amigos, que nesse momento agitavam-se muito, por certo querendo participar do que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Ela os tirou dos bolsos e os transformou em humanos de novo. Entregou-lhes suas varinhas. Olhando ao redor, Harry perguntou:

— Mione, cadê a Ana? Eu fiquei super assustado quando ela foi transformada, o que não fazia parte do plano, e podia ser muito perigoso!

— Não sei, Harry, ela deve estar por aí, coberta pelo Feitiço da Desilusão. Depois eu explico o porquê dela ter pedido isso. Não temos tempo...

— Creio que a gente vai ter de usar o plano B... — disse Rony, desanimado.

O problema era exatamente esse. O plano B era "procurar uma maneira de se safar caso o plano A não dê certo". Não tinham como montar um plano B adequado quando não tinha muita idéia do que poderia acontecer e das pessoas que poderiam enfrentar. A coisa que poderiam fazer, no momento, era se desilusionar, como Ana, e tentar escapar, afinal, a porta da Casa Ministerial ficava perto.

Uma mão tocou o braço de Hermione e ela se virou assustada, a princípio não vendo ninguém, mas logo percebeu que era Ana; as pessoas desilusionadas não ficavam transparentes, mas apenas adquiriam a aparência do que estavam por trás delas. Mione disse o que pretendia fazer e todos acataram sua sugestão de desilusionar-se, embora sabendo que isso não era totalmente seguro. Antes, porém, que fizessem isso, o Comensal da Morte Rookwood os viu, e seu olhar brilhou de ódio e maldade.

— Potter! — gritou, uma alegria cruel na voz. — Potter está aqui! _Estupefaça_!

Um bom feitiço-escudo lançado por Harry impediu que o feitiço estuporante os atingisse. Ele fez os amigos se desilusionarem enquanto estavam protegidos pelo _Protego Horribilis_ e, depois de todos estarem protegidos pelo feitiço, desilusionou-se rapidamente, sem dar chance aos Comensais da Morte de atacá-los. Misturando-se aos bruxos que trabalhavam na Casa Ministerial e que estavam assustados, vendo a movimentação dos agitados Comensais da Morte, eles tentaram chegar à porta. Impressionado, Harry percebia o quanto aprender Oclumência fora importante. Nesse momento, Voldemort estava vociferando contra os seus Comensais, por não os ter pegado, e ele, Harry, não sentia nada a não ser um ligeiro zumbido em sua mente.

A porta estava perto deles. Voldemort, cuja ira fora tanta que esquecera de proteger as portas, ergueu a varinha para lançar um feitiço para fechá-la através de magia, de maneira que Harry e seus amigos não pudessem sair caso tentassem. Vendo a varinha do bruxo apontada para a porta, no seu rosto um ar de ódio, maldade e loucura, Harry e Hermione, vendo que os quatro já estavam muito perto da porta, lançaram entre eles e a porta e Voldemort um feitiço-escudo duplo, poderoso. O feitiço do Lord das Trevas bateu contra a barreira mágica e voltou com força total contra o próprio bruxo, jogando-o sentado no chão a metros de distância, para sua consternação e humilhação em frente aos Comensais e demais bruxos presentes no hall da Casa Ministerial. Não perdendo tempo, eles abriram a porta e saíram correndo. Entraram numa rua deserta e Hermione pegou uma garrafa que encontrou no chão e, nela lançando o feitiço _Portus_, fez uma Chave de Portal. Os quatro sentiram a conhecida sensação de um gancho no estômago e se sentiram puxados rumo ao céu.


	19. 18 Nova Descoberta de Hermione

Oi, pessoal, desculpa a demora, mas como a fic não parece ser muito apreciada, pois são poucos os leitores e os comentários, eu estou me dedicando mais às minhas fics mais lidas. Mas não a abandonarei, pois ela é "a menina dos meus olhos".

**Mayconrei**: Não sabe como me senti feliz e emocionada por você ter se cadastrado no site apenas para postar um comentário (na verdade não precisava, era só postar como anônimo). Mas fiquei felicíssima. Bem, eu não vou Pará-la. Espero que aprecie os próximos capítulos, e não deixe de comentar! Bjs

**Mickky**: Muito obrigada por comentar na fic, fico muito feliz com os seus comentários. Eu não deixarei de postar, principalmente por causa de vocês, leitores. Bjs

**Perseus Fire**: Seu comentário foi o que mais me emocional, pois você realmente o comentou, o que me deixou muito, muito feliz. Realmente, foi uma aventura muito perigosa a deles, mas eles não tinham muitas opções, não é? Mas ficou legal, não ficou? Foi por um triz, e ainda vai haver muitas situações loucas assim no decorrer da fic. Para mim valeu escrever só para ver o Tio Voldie sendo humilhado e caindo de bunda no chão, que bom que você gostou dessa parte!!! Rsrsrsr Esse capítulo é realmente de descobertas, não de ação, mas eu o achei legal, e espero que você goste... e não deixe de comentar!! Críticas positivas e negativas, são todas bem-vindas. Bjs

* * *

**Capítulo dezoito**

**Nova descoberta de Hermione**

Em questão de segundos estavam no seu quarto de hotel, caídos no chão, ofegantes, e era como se tivessem acordado de um pesadelo compartilhado. Se não fosse a sensação leve de enjôo que sentiam, causada pela viagem por Chave de Portal, pensariam mesmo que tinham sofrido uma espécie de alucinação conjunta. Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos e ajeitou seus óculos, que estavam tortos no rosto. Olhou em torno. Rony estava esverdeado, como se só agora percebesse o perigo por que tinham passado. Hermione estava rígida, de tal maneira que parecia prestes a desmoronar se se mexesse. Ana estava pálida, como se tivesse experimentado algo que jamais imaginara ser possível. Quanto a ele, Harry, sentia-se estranho. Era uma mistura de sensações, o temor de quase ter perdido seus amigos e ter morrido, mas aliado com uma sensação de vitória incrível, pois além de terem deixado Voldemort como bobo, ele tinha conseguido suportar a pior onda de ódio do bruxo sem sentir tal emoção intrometer-se em sua alma.

Ele se sentou e os outros logo o seguiram. Harry olhou para Hermione, ansioso.

— Você conseguiu, Mione? Ou Voldemort chegou primeiro ao quarto?

A bruxa sorriu, tirando de dentro das vestes o livro.

— Aqui, Harry. Se Voldemort ficou irritado por ter sido enganado por nós e ter nos deixado escapar sob seu nariz, imagine quando perceber, no futuro, que algo tão importante lhe foi tirado...

— O ruim é que ele vai ter ciência que sabemos sobre suas Horcruxes e vai, se não mudá-las de lugar, aumentar as defesas mágicas que as protegem — ele disse.

— Não, Harry — disse Hermione com o seu ar de sabe-tudo. Ela sorriu. — Você acha que eu não pensei numa coisa dessas? E que deveria ter sido pensada quando estávamos fazendo o plano, isso sim... — ela agora parecia chateada consigo mesma. — Bem, o que importa é que na hora eu pensei nisso e deixei uma cópia transfigurada do livro no lugar. Ele não vai ter a mínima desconfiança...

Ana ficou pálida, pois não pensara nisso, na hora, e mesmo que pensasse, não poderia ter feito tal feitiço, pois seus estudos de transfiguração ainda não estavam avançados o suficiente. Voldemort saberia que o livro sobre o Amuleto fora levado.

Harry deu um grito de alegria, dando um soco no ar. Embora não tivessem ainda vencido a guerra, tinham vencido aquela batalha. Ele abraçou Hermione, parabenizando-a por sua coragem e inteligência. Nesse momento, a morena olhou para Ana.

— Creio que se não fosse a interferência de Ana, nada teria dado certo, Harry. A inteligência e os conhecimentos dela foram muito valiosos.

Rony olhou para Ana, os olhos apertados.

— É, eu fiquei intrigado quando Ana quase quebrou meus dedinhos frágeis de camundongo na ânsia de chamar a atenção da Mione, por causa daqueles nomes de seres mágicos que você falou, Mione.

Ana estava rubra.

— O que é isso, Mione, eu nunca teria decifrado o enigma se você não tivesse lido ele, né? Eu não sei patavina de runas antigas.

— Espera aí, que negócio é esse de enigma? Que enigma, Mione?

— A gente não pensou nunca, quando fez os planos, nas defesas que a porta do quarto de Voldemort teria, né, Rony? Pense, não foi fácil. A porta não se abria com o _Alorromora_, ela deve ter um feitiço para não deixar que uma pessoa qualquer entre por ela. Mas os marceneiros pregaram uma peça interessante nos Ministros da Magia. A porta tem um enigma escrito em runas antigas entalhadas na madeira. Eu consegui ler o enigma, mas não consegui decifrá-lo. Apenas Ana conseguiu, quando ela me ouviu falando em voz alta os nomes dos seres, algo relacionado ao enigma, e por isso pediu para ser transfigurada em humana de novo.

— Poderia nos explicar sobre esse enigma, Mione?

— Ele falava, Harry, sobre a união dos poderes, da magia, de quatro seres mágicos, o dragão, a fênix, o unicórnio e o sereiano. Sobre algo que era capaz de unir essas magias díspares em uma só. Confesso que não tinha a mínima idéia do que era capaz de fazer isso, mas Ana sabia. Ana, você agora pode me explicar o que é o Amuleto de Merlin?

Era melhor que Hermione e os outros soubessem através do livro que roubara do quarto de Voldemort, que devia explicar de maneira melhor que ela. Tirou o livro de dentro das vestes e falou:

— Creio que esse livro pode explicar melhor que eu, Mione. Peguei lá, no quarto do Voldemort. Achei que podia ser interessante.

Hermione pegou o livro, que era muito, muito antigo, tanto que tinha medo que se desfizesse em suas mãos. Ao ler o título, em runas antigas, ela empalideceu e levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração disparado. Aquele livro era... Não, não podia ser...

— O que foi, Mione?! Está passando mal? — Rony ficou preocupado.

— Esse... esse livro deveria estar guardado no melhor dos museus bruxos... É uma verdadeira relíquia... É _O druidismo: a poderosa magia celta_. Na verdade, é um livro muito famoso, perdido há muito, muito tempo. Um livro que contém descritos os maiores feitiços e objetos mágicos dos druidas, e que se crê foi escrito pelo próprio Merlin. Daí sua importância. E estava, durante todo esse tempo, com Voldemort! Ele deve ter roubado de alguém muito importante.

Foi como se o coração de Ana sofresse um baque. Esse livro devia ser uma relíquia de família, passado de geração a geração. Devia ter pertencido aos seus pais, e Voldemort o roubou deles na noite em que os matou e tentou roubar o Amuleto. Ela mostrou a capa do livro para eles, onde tinha o desenho do Amuleto de Merlin completo. E ele era lindo.

— Esse é o Amuleto de Merlin.

No índice do livro, havia coisas que fascinaram Hermione e que a deixariam entretida por muitas horas, mas sua curiosidade pelo Amuleto de Merlin era tanta que ela foi direto para o capítulo que falava sobre o objeto em questão. Ela leu em voz alta para todos ouvirem, traduzindo-o. Depois, ficaram comentando sobre ele. O Amuleto era incrível, e algumas das coisas que o livro dizia que ele era capaz de fazer eram inacreditáveis. Em primeiro lugar, ele era feito de quatro quartos de esfera de um metal mágico que só era encontrado na lua e, dentro de cada um deles, fora armazenado o poder de um dos quatro elementos: o ar, o fogo, a terra e a água. E eles foram acrescentados ao poder de quatro seres mágicos poderosos, a fênix, o dragão, o unicórnio e o sereiano. Cada parte dessa esfera tinha um poder específico, e combinadas, elas se tornavam um objeto poderoso com um poder especial ainda maior, e devia ser muito cobiçado.

— Agora posso entender todos os versos do poema... O que o enigma queria dizer...

— Você lembra do poema, Mione? Conta ele pra gente.

— Está bem, Harry. Deixa eu me lembrar de todas as palavras... — a memória dela era muito boa, e logo ela disse todas as estrofes aos amigos. — Bem, agora dá para entender os versos do enigma. _O ser feito de fogo, que labaredas vive a entornar, _/_ E que trás brevemente os que não deveriam à Terra retornar_. Eu logo percebi que se tratava do dragão, por entornar labaredas, e agora sei o que faz. Ele trás os espectros de bruxos poderosos que já morreram para lutar em uma batalha a favor de quem controlar o Amuleto. _E o ser de ouro, chama e ar, renascido da própria morte, / Que estende a sua condição aos que não tem a mesma sorte,_ /_ Pobres seres aos quais Átropos — bela Parca — ao seu fio causou um corte._ Pela característica de ser de ouro e chama, ou seja, dourado e vermelho, além de renascer da própria morte, estava lógico que era uma fênix, mas só agora dá para perceber o que essa parte do Amuleto pode fazer. Ele estende a sua condição, de ressuscitar da morte, aos que já morreram, ou seja, os que tiveram seu fio da vida cortado por Átropos, uma das Parcas. Na mitologia grega, as Parcas são divindades que controlam a vida dos homens, Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos que, consoante a mitologia, fiavam, dobravam e cortavam o fio da vida. _E ainda o branco e puro ser da terra, de cuja madrepérola emana o poder, / Capaz de através de uma outra Dimensão perdidos trazer._ O ser branco e puro, com magia na sua madrepérola, ou seja, metonímia para o chifre de madrepérola, só podia ser o unicórnio, e ele trás de volta à Terra os que estão perdidos em outra Dimensão. E por último _E o outro aquático ser mestiço, com mais fraca magia a demonstrar / — Aos demais — mas capaz da grande Maldição neutralizar. _Um ser aquático e mestiço, só pode ser referência aos sereianos, e quer dizer que a parte do Amuleto que tem o sereiano pode neutralizar a grande Maldição, que só pode ser _Avada kedavra_, a Maldição da Morte, a única que não pode ser revertida. Os quatro elementos são citados sutilmente pelo poema, vejam: o dragão — ser feito de _fogo_; a fênix — ser de ouro, chama e _ar_; o unicórnio — ser da _terra_; e o sereiano — _aquático_ ser mestiço. Além desses poderes incríveis, ao se unir as quatro partes, há uma combinação da magia dos quatro elementos, fogo, ar, terra e água, e dos quatro seres, formando um poder que nada é capaz de deter, pelo visto. O seu ancestral era realmente muito inteligente, astucioso e poderoso, Ana! Só mesmo Merlin para ser capaz de pensar em inventar algo assim, e ainda por cima criá-lo!

– Mas... Mione — disse Rony — e se ele não conseguiu criá-lo? E, se como você disse, ele só "pensou" em criá-lo? O desenho na capa pode ser apenas o esboço... Esse Amuleto parece muito bom para ser verdade, não?

— Sim, Mione — apoiou Harry. — Não consigo acreditar que ele é real. Uma vez Dumbledore me disse que nada podia ressuscitar os mortos. _Nada_. E até hoje nada ainda foi capaz de neutralizar a Maldição da Morte. E quem já ouviu falar de outra Dimensão? Além de que a única maneira de trazer bruxos mortos para lutar conhecida é fazer Inferi. Se esse Amuleto existisse, você não acha que você, que lê tanto, saberia, Mione? Tampouco eu ouvi falar!

Era o que ela tinha pensado intimamente. Mas queria ter ao menos um pouco de esperança. Mas, como Rony falara, era muito bom mesmo para ser verdade. Ela baixou a cabeça, desesperançada e triste.

— Vocês têm razão. Era só que... Eu queria tanto que ele existisse! Vocês não pensaram que esse Amuleto tem todas as características que uma arma que pudesse derrotar Voldemort, indicada pela Profecia, deveria ter? Foi no que pensei quando li a respeito. Pense em quanto ele nos ajudaria...

Eles baixaram a cabeça, também desanimados. Ana, que estivera ouvindo tudo em silêncio, ergueu a cabeça, assustada, quando ouviu falar de Profecia. Existia uma Profecia que prometia uma arma a Harry, capaz de destruir Voldemort?

— Que Profecia é essa que você falou, Mione?

— Uma feita por uma vidente na metade do ano. Ela dizia que "a feiticeira que não conhece a magia fornecerá aO Menino Marcado como Igual pelo Lord das Trevas a arma que o vencerá". Eu pensei que esse Amuleto podia ser a tal arma. Mas, pensando bem, não poderia ser, não é? Afinal, nenhuma feiticeira que desconhece a magia nos ofereceu tal Amuleto ainda... — ela falou irônica.

Ana empalideceu e quase desmaiou. Teve de se apoiar no sofá para não tombar para o lado. _Ela_. Ela era a tal feiticeira. Só podia ser. Tudo indicava isso. O fato de ter em posse parte do Amuleto, que na verdade era seu inteiro, herança de família. O fato de, até pouco tempo, não ter a mínima ciência de que a magia realmente existia.

Hermione, que era bastante observadora, olhou para Ana. Ela via o quanto a Profecia abalara a jovem, o que não era algo normal, a menos que... Logo, reminiscências vieram à mente dela. Lembrou de todos os feitiços que Ana Christie deveria saber, por sua idade, mas não conhecia. Das conversas sobre a infância e adolescência, das quais a garota fugia, ou mudava sutilmente de assunto. Da escola de magia que Ana devia ter freqüentado e que, por mais que Hermione quisesse saber sobre ela, nem o nome lhe fora revelado. Do fato de que era _ela_, Ana, quem sabia sobre o Amuleto de Merlin, que era praticamente desconhecido. De que Ana era a descendente de Merlin, ou seja, a única que devia ter herdado o Amuleto, se ele existisse. Do parentesco entre ela e Harry. Era coincidência demais para não ser verdade. Ana era a "feiticeira que não conhecia a magia"!

— É você! — ela falou, olhos arregalados fixos de maneira intensa na garota. — Ana, você é a feiticeira que não conhece a magia!

O silêncio depois dessa revelação bombástica foi total. Hermione olhava Ana que, rubra, olhava para baixo. Harry e Rony olhavam para Hermione com as bocas entreabertas e um olhar que sugeria que a garota estava enlouquecendo. Logo Ana ergueu seu rosto corado, sorrindo, e olhou para todos.

— Só pode ter sido mesmo o destino que nos pôs no caminho um do outro, Harry. Não só conseguimos ótimos parentes, como uma maneira de derrotar aquele monstro. Tem razão, Mione, agora eu percebi que devo ser a tal feiticeira, sim. Eu realmente não conhecia a magia. Há menos de cinco meses eu sequer sabia que era uma bruxa!

Harry foi o primeiro a conseguir falar depois do que ela falou.

— Então por que não nos disse isso? Por que não contou para a gente que não sabia que era uma bruxa?

Ana ficou vermelha.

— Eu tinha vergonha, sabe? Sou mais velha que vocês e não sou formada em magia, não sabia os feitiços mais elementares! Eu não sabia sequer que existia magia, sabia apenas que eu não era normal, não me adaptava com as pessoas que viviam ao meu lado, pelas coisas estranhas que me aconteciam.

— Não precisava ter vergonha... O mesmo aconteceu comigo, embora eu tenha sabido a verdade mais cedo que você. Eu só vim saber do meu passado, saber que era bruxo, sobre o mundo da magia, quando eu tinha onze anos, e poucos dias depois já entrava nesse mundo como um dínamo. Voldemort matou meus pais, como você sabe, e eu fui criado por meus tios trouxas que não me contaram a verdade, não queriam que eu soubesse de nada.

Ana sabia que possuía, então, parte da arma que Harry poderia usar contra o Lord das Trevas. Ela desabotoou dois botões do seu casaco e de dentro, puxou uma correntinha prateada. Todos olharam, hipnotizados, o movimento da corrente sendo puxada pelos dedos finos e brancos de Ana, até que o pendente apareceu. Ao ver o quarto de esfera prateada, com uma fênix dourada em alto-relevo desenhada, todos se quedaram pasmos. Hermione levou a mão à boca, contendo um gemido baixo.

— É... é a parte do Amuleto de Merlin da fênix! Meu Deus... Então ele existe mesmo! Provavelmente o objeto mágico mais poderoso que o mundo já teve! Onde estão as outras partes, Ana?!

A garota largou a corrente, deixando sobre o casaco, no peito, o pendente que brilhava de maneira incomum. Ela sentia o calor por ele liberado mesmo sobre as roupas, mas era um calor que não queimava, apenas aquecia, confortava.

— Infelizmente, não as tenho. A parte do unicórnio, Aberforth a tem. As outras estão perdidas.

— Como assim perdidas?! — gritou Rony, cujo olhar não saia do pingente.

—É uma longa história... Aberforth que me contou. Esse Amuleto, e provavelmente o livro sobre os druidas, são herança de minha família. Passadas de geração a geração desde Merlin. Por ser algo muito poderoso e que podia ser objeto da ganância de muitos bruxos, meus pais e seus antepassados não falavam muito sobre ele, o que se vê pela falta de informações que existem sobre o Amuleto. Além disso, um dos ancestrais de minha mãe, com medo do poder do Amuleto, fez com que duas das partes fossem enviadas para lugares do mundo desconhecidos por todos. De alguma forma, Voldemort, na época de sua primeira ascensão, soube sobre o Amuleto e o quis para ele. Foi até a casa de meus pais e exigiu que lhe dessem o Amuleto. Ele não sabia que não o tinham completo. Mas mesmo assim, duas das partes já era um início, para quem, com o poder tamanho que o Lord tinha, conseguisse encontrar as partes perdidas. Nunca meus pais entregariam uma arma desse calibre nas mãos de um sociopata como Voldemort. Por isso, eles deixaram uma das partes do Amuleto comigo, mandando uma a Aberforth, meu padrinho e melhor amigo deles. Através de magia, enviaram-me ao Brasil, e só então se renderam e morreram nas mãos cruéis de Voldemort. Eu fui criada num orfanato e alguns lares, e só com quatorze anos fui realmente adotada por um casal bom e amoroso, que também morreu vítima da ganância do Lord, que usou Rabicho para fazer isso.

Todos a olhavam com compaixão depois dessa triste história.

— Como Voldemort soube onde você estava, Ana?

— Isso eu não sei, Aberforth não me disse. Aberforth me encontrou, mas ele sabia que eu tinha sido mandada ao Brasil, e só após muitos anos de procura conseguiu me encontrar. Além disso, ele tinha a sorte da reação que acontece quando as partes do Amuleto estão perto uma das outras. Não sei como Voldemort conseguiu algo tão difícil... pois, para ele, eu poderia ter sido enviada para qualquer lugar do mundo. Ele sabe que tenho parte do Amuleto, por isso queria me encontrar, era o que Rabicho estava tentando tirar de mim quando Aberforth chegou e me salvou de suas garras.

— E... vocês não têm a mínima idéia de onde possam estar as outras partes do Amuleto de Merlin?

— Infelizmente não, Harry. Vamos ter de pesquisar os lugares mais prováveis. Se eles foram enviados para os lugares onde estão por meio de magia, acho que a natureza de cada quarto de esfera deve dar uma indicação de onde estão.

— Mas será que cada parte de esfera tem a capacidade de fazer o que o livro diz? — falou Rony, ainda incrédulo. — Pode ser que o Amuleto completo possa ser realmente poderoso, o que deve ser verdade, se Ana é a feiticeira da Profecia, mas acreditar em algo capaz de ressuscitar os mortos... Não sei, não.

— Bem, devemos ter esperança e confiança, Rony. O destino não nos mandaria algo que não fosse verdadeiro. Pense bem, nada, desde que Ana Christie apareceu, foi coincidência. Não foi coincidência o fato de o enigma na porta do quarto do Ministro da Magia ser referente ao Amuleto, e termos conosco justamente a única pessoa dentre nós que sabia da existência dele. Vamos ter que acreditar e, quem sabe, comprovar as habilidades das partes do Amuleto à medida que surgirem oportunidades.

Hermione continuou a ler o final do capítulo para ela mesma.

— Bom, aqui mostra como usar as partes do Amuleto, como liberar os feitiços em cada um deles. As maneiras corretas de se pronunciar os feitiços, os rituais que temos que fazer. Aqui explica o porquê de a parte da fênix ser capaz de ressuscitar os mortos. Merlin se baseou numa lenda egípcia não muito conhecida entre os bruxos ocidentais, que diz ser a fênix capaz dessa proeza e, por ironia, a lenda é bem conhecida entre os egiptólogos e amantes de mitologia egípcia trouxas... Meu Deus! — Hermione tinha ficado pálida, e os demais olharam para ela, receosos. — O ritual para ressuscitar um morto é muito cruel... Tem que haver um sacrifício, um sacrifício feito de boa vontade por alguém que queira realmente a ressurreição. É preciso um corpo que não rejeite a alma que retornará, e esse corpo, para isso, tem que ser de uma pessoa que tenha tido um vínculo, se não de amor, de respeito com o morto.

Harry logo pensou em Dumbledore, em como seria bom tê-lo de volta, mas ele não queria sacrificar a sua vida por isso. Tinham a parte do Amuleto que permitiria a volta do bruxo, a parte de Ana, a da fênix, mas Harry sabia que era ele, e apenas ele, que tinha que derrotar Voldemort. Antes disso, não podia pensar em ressuscitar o bruxo a quem amava como um pai.

Hermione fechou o livro e Ana o pegou, admirando o desenho do Amuleto de Merlin inteiro na capa. Ela estava preocupada, por não ter tido o mesmo cuidado de Hermione, pois mesmo não conhecendo aquele feitiço, ela podia ter tentado outro mais simples, mudando a capa do livro pela de outro. Isso poderia não enganá-lo por muito tempo, mas seria menos estúpido.

— Eu não sabia fazer o que Mione fez, com o livro das Horcruxes, para enganar o Voldemort. Confesso que nem mesmo a idéia me passou pela cabeça. Ele vai logo descobrir que o livro de Merlin foi roubado dele. Me desculpem...

— Desculpar?! Mas isso foi muito bom, Ana! — disse Rony, rindo. — Com certeza, Voldemort não é tolo. Ele vai imaginar que se invadimos o quarto dele, foi por algum motivo muito sério! E que motivo seria esse? Ele vai logo pensar nisso, que queríamos roubar o livro de Merlin! Bem, antes isso que pensar no livro de Horcruxes, não?

Todos concordaram e Ana ficou mais aliviada. Mas não tanto. Tinha ainda algo que precisava saber.

— Outra coisa... Agora vocês sabem que eu... não tenho o mesmo nível de magia de vocês... Ao contrário, sei muito pouco. Seria mais um estorvo que uma ajuda para vocês, como já mostrei em várias ocasiões, como na luta em Godric's Hollow. — Ana fingiu-se de forte. – Bem, eu vou entender se vocês quiserem apenas o Amuleto de Merlin com vocês... Afinal, não serei de boa ajuda.

Estava pronta a acatar qualquer decisão deles, por mais que sofresse com ela. Não queria ser um estorvo. Não queria atrapalhar. Se o seu Amuleto ajudasse, por mais difícil que fosse se desfazer dele, daria um jeito. Quem sabe ele não sairia de seu pescoço para o de outra pessoa se fosse dado de bom grado?

Os seus amigos, ao ouvir as palavras de Ana, ficaram indignados.

— Que besteira, Ana! Você não é um estorvo, nem nunca será! — disse Hermione. — Você foi de muita ajuda, menina, se não fosse você, não teríamos o livro sobre as Horcruxes! Creio que até me senti chateada por você saber algo que eu não sei... E pelo tempo que você vem aprendendo magia, você sabe muito mais do que nós aprendemos em dois anos em Hogwarts! Lembro das conversas sobre feitiços e poções que tivemos há uns tempos.

— E, Ana, eu vi como você usou um Feitiço de Desarmamento perfeito contra Belatriz e um feitiço-escudo contra Macnair que contribuiu ao se unir ao de Harry para matar o bruxo! — disse Rony, olhando-a admirado. — E creio que foi a primeira vez, não? Apenas nos olhando fazer, e uma só vez, você conseguiu lançar feitiços de defesa valiosos!

— Bem... — ela disse, vermelha. — Eu tenho facilidade em aprender, sempre tive... As pessoas diziam que eu era superdotada, e terminei a faculdade trouxa aos 17 anos e meio, depois que fui adotada e finalmente pude ter o meu potencial aproveitado. Meus estudos não foram adequados a maior parte da minha vida. Minha mãe adotiva, Claire de Carvalho, me disse que se eu tivesse sido adotada por eles quando pequena, eu teria terminado a faculdade na época em que a maioria dos adolescentes trouxas está começando o Ensino Médio trouxa. Quase terminei até um Mestrado. Venho estudando os livros de magia que são pedidos em Hogwarts desde que cheguei à Inglaterra e pude ir ao Beco Diagonal, e tomo umas aulas práticas com o Aberforth, também.

Harry, sorrindo, levantou-se e pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Ana.

— Você foi mandada para nós pelo destino, Ana. Se não fosse uma pessoa especial e que nos ajudaria muito, não estaria unida a mim pela Profecia. E mesmo que não nos ajudasse, nem fosse importante de maneira alguma, você não seria um estorvo, pois provou ser uma amiga muito querida, além de ser a única parente, mesmo distante, de quem gosto. Você faz com que eu saiba que não estou sozinho, sem família, nesse mundo. Apesar de considerar o Rony e a Mione — olhou para eles, sorrindo — verdadeiros irmãos, saber que tenho alguém com o meu sangue fora os Dursley já é muito bom.

Comovidas pelas palavras de Harry, os olhos das meninas se marejaram e elas Pareceram bastante emocionadas, e Harry olhou para Rony, num pedido de socorro. O ruivo riu e murmurou para o seu "irmão":

— Quem pode entender as mulheres? — depois, mais alto, falou: — Ei, Ana, sem você não seríamos mais uma quadra, né? Não seríamos mais A Aliança! Mione, creio que ela merece participar daquele feitiço que você lançou em nós, na casa do Largo Grimmauld, não?

Hermione, então, fez com que os quatro fizessem o Feitiço da Amizade Eterna, e todos, no final, ficaram abraçados num abraço comunal longo e carinhoso.

* * *

Bem, pessoal, até o próximo capítulo (que não sei bem quando postarei, dependerá de alguns comentários! Rerer autora cruel...). Não esqueçam de participar da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz" e clique no botãozinho verde aí em baixo! Beijos!

Ana Christie


	20. 19 A Volta de Almofadinhas

Oi, pessoal, finalmente o capítulo, não é?! Mas valeu a pena esperar, eu juro! Tem aventura nesse capítulo, e perigo também!

**janinhadart**: Rrsrsrsrs! Bem, demorei um pouco, mas não tanto!! Não precisa dar uma "coisinha|", e esse capítulo vai ter aventura e acho que a espera valeu a apena! Bjs

**Mickky**: Muito obrigada por estar tão envolvida assim com a história, isso me deixa super satisfeita! Bjs

**Perseus Fire**: Seus comentários sempre me deixam nas nuvens, Perseus, realmente são os que mais gostam e os que me dá mais vontade de continuar! Realmente tio Voldie vai ter muitos problemas com esse quarteto, sem eles ele jamais poderia ser derrotado! Bem, nível de magia, sim, a Ana pode ter superior ao dos outros três, mas a experiência também conta muito. Ainda demora para que ela possa se equiparar. Não é qualquer um que pode lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável, né? Bem, encontrar as horcruxes vai demorar... Isso vai ocorrer ao longo da história, como eu disse, vai haver muitas evnturas e viagens aventurescas em outras terras, para encontrar essas e as duas partes perdidas do Amuleto de Merlin. Vão sofrer perigos enormes, mas vão dar um jeito! Bem, tio Voldie sempre vai passar por humilhações! Adoro humilhá-lo! rsrsr Demorei demais a postar o capítulo? Bjs

**Patricia**: É uma honra enorme saber que seu primeiro comentário foi para a minha fic! Muito obrigada, por isso, e por estar gostando! Não vou demorar demais entre as postagens, tem gente que passa meses, eu sempre postarei, ao menos uma ou duas vezes por mês, mas jamais abandonarei a fic ou deixarei os leitores muito tempo esperando. Bjs

* * *

**Capítulo dezenove**

**A volta de Almofadinhas**

O Natal deles foi bastante sem graça e triste. Para Harry, Rony e Hermione, seria triste por estarem longe, em primeiro lugar, de Hogwarts e suas doze árvores de Natal e jantar fantástico, e da família Weasley. No caso de Ana, ela sentia falta de Aberforth, por quem tinha desenvolvido um carinho de afilhada e amiga. Além disso, ela sofria pela ausência de Claire e James de Carvalho, seus pais adotivos. Desde que fora adotada, seus pais sempre fizeram ceias de Natal maravilhosas para ela. O inverno chegou com força total, trazendo rajadas violentas de vento e neve, que se derretia e deixava as ruas molhadas e sujas. Os dias monótonos eram passados em pesquisas, tanto na Biblioteca Bruxa, aonde iam disfarçados, quanto no _notebook_ de Ana. Para Ana e Hermione, na verdade, esses dias não eram tão ruins assim, pois ambas adoravam pesquisar, mas eram extremamente cansativos para Harry e Rony. Esse até resmungava que quando arrumaram uma amiga, ela acabara sendo uma "rata de biblioteca" como Mione.

Certo dia, próximo ao dia do fim do ano, Hermione estava terminando de ler o livro de Merlin e algo a fez se sobressaltar. Um dos capítulos falava sobre outras dimensões que existiam no mundo, como a mítica Ilha de Avalon, dimensões relacionadas ao mundo mágico, algumas provocadas pelo próprio homem. Uma delas era uma dimensão cuja passagem, pelas características que ele indicava — um portal imenso, coberto com um véu, que era a passagem para um lugar onde as pessoas desapareciam e não conseguiam voltar — era a que ficava no Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Essa dimensão era um mundo onde não existiam o tempo e o espaço, um limbo onde as pessoas que para lá eram enviadas ou que nele caiam vagavam, quase sempre sem consciência nem lucidez. Apenas as pessoas que tinham algum poder mental forte ou que tinham suas mentes extremamente "abertas" a influências eram capazes de "despertar" a consciência perdida dessas pessoas e seu desejo de retorno, e isso era sentido, no lado de cá, através de sussurros, como vozes entrecortadas por estática. Merlin soubera disso tudo por meio de um encantamento druida poderoso, mas não descrito no livro, capaz da comunicação com outras dimensões, mas só possível aos que tinham uma habilidade psíquica poderosa, como era o caso do bruxo, que dizia, no livro, poder ouvir as tais "vozes" — o que era raro — de maneira bastante clara. Chamando Harry, Hermione lhe contou sobre a sua descoberta, pois até o momento, ninguém sabia o porquê de Harry ouvir vozes que ninguém escutava quando estavam próximos à passagem do véu.

— Pelo que conheço de mim próprio, não tenho habilidades psíquicas especiais, Mione, o que deve indicar que tenho a minha mente muito aberta.

— Sim, Harry, eu já desconfiava disso, por isso insistia tanto com você para que se esforçasse mais em suas aulas de Oclumência com... Snape. Eu acho que as portas de sua mente são muito abertas a influências, e acho que isso está relacionado à sua cicatriz, à ligação que há entre você e Voldemort, na hora em você recebeu o feitiço dele que não deu certo. Isso te deixou aberto a ele, mas a outras coisas que precisem de ligação psíquica, também.

Harry ficou um tempo calado, refletindo as palavras de Hermione, e logo depois se deu conta de algo, tanto que um sorriso lento começou a se espalhar por seu rosto até tomá-lo inteiro. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, de uma maneira que impressionou Hermione.

— Mione, acabei de perceber algo fantástico e que já deveria ter percebido há tempos. Não há uma capacidade mágica de uma das partes do Amuleto de Merlin relacionada com o resgate de pessoas perdidas em uma outra dimensão?

Hermione recordou o que lera no livro e o poema, e logo seu rosto também se abriu num amplo sorriso.

— Sim, Harry, a parte do unicórnio! Ela é capaz, mediante um feitiço e um ritual, de trazer as pessoas que se perderam em outras dimensões! Como não percebemos isso antes?! Acho que não nos atemos ao fato de que aquele lugar é o portal para outra dimensão! Deu do céu... Sirius... É possível que a gente possa resgatar o Sirius!

No mesmo instante, chamaram Ana e Rony — esse estivera compenetrado numa "maravilha" do _notebook_ de Ana, um jogo de fases — e contaram o que só agora tinham percebido. Ana não conhecera Sirius, mas ficou contente por saber que o Amuleto de sua mãe poderia ajudar Harry a resgatar alguém muito querido. Eles tinham sorte, pois a parte do Amuleto que precisavam não era uma das que estavam perdidas, mas a que estava guardada com Aberforth, e que Ana não quisera pegar porque fora enviada a ele por seu próprio pai antes de ele morrer. Tinham que falar com Aberforth, o que não seria fácil. Depois da aventura na Casa Ministerial, com certeza a vigilância em cima das pessoas próximas a Harry, Rony Hermione e Ana devia ter sido reforçada. O que eles sabiam de concreto era o que viam em Profetas Diários da coleção atualizada da Biblioteca dos Bruxos, quando se aventuravam a sair do hotel trouxa. A perseguição a eles estava ainda maior: a aventura na Casa Ministerial lhes rendera mais absurdos escritos no Profeta, boa parte pela "caridosa" Rita Skeeter. Se não bastasse a denominação de assassinos, agora eram chamados de ladrões, desencaminhadores da ordem e vândalos. E aumentava a recompensa por suas cabeças, embora Harry e Ana deviam ser entregues com vida.

Hermione, que vinha treinando a capacidade de mandar Patronos capazes de dar recados, mandou a sua lontra prateada para Aberforth, pois eles precisavam se encontrar para pedir a sua parte de Amuleto emprestada. Não queriam usar os medalhões enfeitiçados pelo Feitiço de Proteu de McGonagall, pois não queriam avisar sua localização a todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Como Aberforth não sabia onde eles estavam hospedados, e Harry preferia que continuasse assim, por medida de segurança, tanto para eles quanto para Aberforth, o Patrono marcou um encontro entre eles e o bruxo nas margens do Tâmisa, perto do Big Ben, longe do Caldeirão Furado e de qualquer outro lugar onde os bruxos gostavam de se aglomerar. Marcaram o dia e a hora, sabendo que ia ser difícil para o bruxo despistar os Comensais da Morte que deviam vigiá-lo. Apesar de tudo, era extremamente necessário.

No dia marcado, disfarçados, eles andavam pelas margens do rio que cortava a cidade, impacientes pela chegada de Aberforth. Não sabiam de que maneira ele viria, podia vir disfarçado de várias maneiras diferentes, até mesmo com Poção Polissuco, de maneira que estaria irreconhecível. Já achavam que ele não tinha conseguido ir ao encontro quando Ana paralisou. Sentia um calor estranho no peito, e levou a mão até ele. Seu Amuleto ardia contra sua pele, embora não de maneira que pudesse queimá-la. Ele reagia intensamente à presença de alguém... ou de algo. Os outros a olharam de maneira assustada quando a garota começou a procurar algo em volta de si, olhando de maneira esquisita as pessoas que passavam por eles. Logo, ao se fixar em um rapaz loiro que se aproximava deles, rindo, ela suspirou de alívio e começou a rir.

— Aberforth! — falou. Os outros olharam desconfiados para ele, sem conseguir acreditar que aquele rapaz jovem e forte pudesse ser o bruxo idoso.

— Como você sabe? — falou Rony.

— Simples.

Ela se aproximou do rapaz e todos sentiram a onda de magia que perpassou entre os dois, como se um vínculo estivesse se formando. Ana abraçou o rapaz, e depois se voltou para os outros.

— As partes de Amuleto se reconhecem e reagem à presença uma das outras. Na hora em que senti minha fênix aquecer, percebi que o unicórnio devia estar por perto. O que foi isso, Abe? Poção Polissuco?

— Claro, Ana, todo cuidado é pouco. Estou sendo muito vigiado, pois sabem de meu vínculo com você, já que fui bastante descuidado quando do seu retorno a Londres, te apresentando a todos e falando em alto e bom tom que eu tinha te encontrado. Apesar dos disfarces, ainda é perigoso. Vamos entrar em um Café trouxa.

Eles entraram no primeiro Café que encontraram, escolhendo uma mesa que ficava distante das paredes envidraçadas e num lugar estratégico para ver quem entrava e para uma fuga pelas portas de trás, que deviam dar na cozinha. Pediram bebidas quentes e começaram a conversar.

— Então, qual o motivo desse encontro? Vocês estão sendo muito procurados... Por que entraram na Casa Ministerial, pelas barbas de Merlin?!

Eles ficaram calados, pois não podiam falar sobre as Horcruxes.

— Ah, já sei, é sobre sua missão secreta... Não tornarei a perguntar.

— Bem, o que podemos dizer a você é que encontramos um livro antigo sobre magia druida que estava sob a posse de Voldemort — disse Ana. — Ele fala sobre o Amuleto de Merlin. Até sobre as capacidades mágicas de cada parte do Amuleto e as maneiras de como se usar essas capacidades.

Os olhos, agora verdes, de Aberforth, brilharam.

— Que notícia boa, Ana! Agora saberemos o que fazer com um Amuleto tão poderoso...

— É justamente sobre o Amuleto que queremos falar, Aberforth — disse Harry. — Descobrimos que a sua parte, do unicórnio, é capaz de resgatar pessoas perdidas em outras dimensões.

— Mesmo?! Que coisa ótima... E a sua parte, Ana? O que ela é capaz de fazer?

— Algo que parece impossível, Abe... Ressuscitar os mortos.

Os olhos do bruxo ficaram com uma expressão estranha, olhando sem ver. Os músculos de sua face e mandíbula estavam enrijecidos, como se ele estivesse apertando os dentes uns contra os outros. Harry sabia no que ele pensava. A mesma coisa que Harry pensara. Alvo Dumbledore. Harry sabia que Aberforth e Dumbledore jamais foram tão ligados, que coisas tolas pareciam ter separado os irmãos. Aberforth devia ter ânsia de mostrar ao seu irmão mais velho quem realmente era, o que não tivera chance. O bruxo, entretanto, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar para os demais sentados à mesinha do Café.

— Bem, continuem. O que era que queriam, mesmo?

— A sua parte do Amuleto, emprestada. Queremos salvar uma pessoa que foi jogada em outra dimensão de maneira covarde. Sirius Black — disse Harry. — Meu padrinho. Belatriz Lestrange o empurrou para dentro do véu que há na antiga passagem de pedra que fica no Ministério. Aquela que era usada, antigamente, com os presos condenados por crimes hediondos, quando ainda não existia Azkaban. O Amuleto pode, segundo o livro, resgatá-lo.

Aberforth não falou nada. Não era apegado ao Amuleto. Apenas o guardara até que Ana o pedisse, precisasse dele. Olhando para os lados, ele abriu dois botões de sua camisa e tirou de dentro sua parte de Amuleto, pondo-a sobre a mesa, em frente a Ana. Ele começou, no mesmo momento, a emitir um brilho suave, não o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros presentes no Café. Ele reagia ao Amuleto de Ana, que sentia sua pele formigar levemente.

— Ele é seu, Ana. Eu só o guardei até que precisasse. O Amuleto inteiro é herança sua, só a última descendente de Merlin pode tê-lo. Leve-o consigo e o mantenha seguro. Acho que vão precisar de uma arma tão poderosa em sua missão.

— Sim, Abe, tem razão — ela disse, e lhe contou sobre a descoberta de que ela e o Amuleto estavam no destino de Harry, para ajudá-lo a derrotar Voldemort.

— Antes de ir, queria contar uma notícia triste — Aberforth falou com uma expressão abatida. — Olivaras foi seqüestrado. Finalmente Belatriz Lestrange conseguiu cumprir o desejo de Lord Voldemort.

Todos ficaram muito tristes com a notícia, principalmente Ana, que recebera dele a varinha que fora de sua mãe e de seu poderoso ancestral. Logo eles se despediram e Aberforth foi embora. Os demais continuaram um pouco mais no Café, admirando o quarto de esfera com um belo unicórnio em alto relevo e o comparando com o da fênix de Ana. Voltaram, então, para o hotel. Ao contrário da invasão à Casa Ministerial, Harry não estava com paciência para fazer planos grandiosos para ir resgatar Sirius. Se fosse só por ele, já teria ido ao Ministério para salvar seu padrinho, de quem tinha muita saudade. Mas os demais, sabendo dos riscos que tal missão traria, contiveram-no. Não seria fácil invadir o Ministério, agora que ele estava sobre o controle de Voldemort, mas já o tinham feito uma vez e sabiam mais sobre ele do que sobre a Casa Ministerial. Faltavam dois dias para a passagem do ano, e resolveram tentar o resgate de Sirius justamente nessa noite, quando Voldemort daria uma reunião de comemoração para seus Comensais da Morte e pessoas importantes do mundo bruxo, a primeira desde que se auto-intitulara Ministro. O Ministério devia ter pouca proteção durante a noite, e seria o melhor momento para uma invasão.

Passaram esses dois dias estudando os rituais que deviam fazer para usar o Amuleto e resgatar o bruxo. Pelo visto, não era fácil, e muito perigoso. A pessoa que fosse fazer o resgate tinha que ser de grande habilidade psíquica ou ter a mente aberta, ter conexão mental ou espiritual com a pessoa que procurava, e precisaria passar pelo portal e procurar o bruxo perdido naquele lugar sem espaço e tempo, usando essa conexão especial com a pessoa perdida. O poder do Amuleto faria com que o bruxo que entrasse mantivesse sua consciência, raciocínio e capacidade de voltar, levando o seu Escolhido. Escolhido, sim, porque apenas uma pessoa podia ser levada com o intruso. E era perigoso, pois sua presença, justamente pelo fato de ter poder mental ou mente aberta a influências podia fazer com que as demais pessoas recuperassem um pouco da lucidez e se aproximassem para também ser ajudadas. E isso podia manter todos presos ali para sempre. Pelas condições da busca, a única pessoa que podia entrar pelo portal da dimensão era Harry, por ter mente aberta e ligação espiritual com Sirius, a quem amava. E mesmo que não fosse assim, ele não permitiria que ninguém, fora ele, fosse salvar o seu padrinho. Queria sofrer os perigos e, mais ainda, ter a honra de ser ele o salvador, pois ainda sentia culpa pela morte do padrinho, já que, caso ele tivesse aprendido Oclumência, como Dumbledore queria, Voldemort não teria implantado as imagens falsas sobre Sirius em sua mente.

No dia da passagem do ano, esperaram até que fosse tarde da noite, quase onze horas. Usando uma Chave de Portal feita por Hermione, os quatro foram até o Ministério da Magia, na entrada para visitantes. O lugar lhes causava um ligeiro receio, pela rua escura e cheia de prédios de escritório de mau aspecto, paredes grafitadas e uma caçamba cheia de lixo. Parecia que nada mudava naquela obscura região londrina. Foram para perto da antiga e mal-conservada cabine telefônica vermelha, com alguns dos vidros faltando. Entraram nela, ficando os quatro espremidos, e Harry pegou o telefone de aspecto antigo. Temiam que essa entrada tivesse sido desativada, desde que Voldemort tomara o poder, mas respiraram aliviados ao ver que não. Quando a voz mágica falou com ele, uma espécie de "gravação" como as dos trouxas, mas através de magia, Harry deu outros nomes e cada um recebeu um tíquete com o nome falso. Então, desceram.

Desembarcaram no grande átrio do Ministério da Magia, que nesse momento parecia vazio e pouco iluminado. Ninguém aparecia pelas lareiras que traziam ou levavam os funcionários para o mundo de fora. O átrio fora mudado desde a última vez que o viram na noite em que Sirius morreu. A fonte dos "Irmãos Mágicos", que sofrera danos com o confronto entre Voldemort e Dumbledore na mesma noite, não existia mais; no seu lugar, uma enorme estátua de Voldemort com uma grossa serpente aos pés, com o olhar vidrado em adoração. Cautelosamente, com medo de tudo ser uma armadilha, começaram a andar. Rony lançou o feitiço _abaffiato_ para que qualquer pessoa que por acaso ali estivesse não ouvisse seus passos que ecoavam altos no lugar grande e vazio. Perto do balcão onde ficava o bruxo que tomava conta das varinhas, estava um homem grande e forte, e eles se esconderam atrás da estátua de Voldemort. Era Mulciber, um dos Comensais da Morte, e por sua expressão muito irritada, ele queria estar na festa na Casa Ministerial, não ali, tomando conta do átrio do Ministério. Sua irritação era tanta que não olhava em volta de si, ficava apenas rodando a sua varinha entre os dedos. Ana, que estivera treinando feitiços com os amigos, depois de descobrirem sua deficiência, cautelosamente foi se esgueirando pelos cantos até se pôr por trás dele e o atingiu com um bem sucedido Feitiço Estuporante. O bruxo continuou sentado, mas a parte superior de seu tronco caiu sobre o balcão, a varinha escorregou dos seus dedos. Rapidamente Ana a emboçou, pois se por uma eventualidade o bruxo fosse despertado, não teria a varinha para ameaçá-los. Harry e os outros foram até a porta de um dos elevadores e Ana, que nunca tinha entrado no Ministério, seguiu-os. Lá, no elevador, desceram direto ao nível 9, o Departamento de Mistérios. Hermione novamente lançou os feitiços que marcavam as portas e logo encontraram a sala que procuravam, escura, com seus bancos de pedra em forma de anfiteatro e, lá no meio, o portal de pedra coberto pelo véu negro que balançava sem vento. Desceram até ele, e Harry sentiu a mesma atração que o fazia sentir uma corrente de energia que o puxava para ele. Devia ser a sua mente aberta. Escutou as mesmas vozes de sempre, murmurantes e ininteligíveis.

— Ouço elas... Me sinto estranho ao pensar que uma dessas vozes pode ser do Sirius...

Rony e Hermione, como da outra vez, não ouviram nada. Ana, entretanto, aproximou-se, a testa franzida. Sentia a mesma atração que Harry sentia. Encostou na pedra do portal e fechou os olhos.

— Também ouço... É algo meio triste... Sinto como se esses murmúrios estivessem tomados de sofrimento e tristeza...

Ela sentia mais do que Harry. Sentia as sensações atrás das vozes.

— Grande poder mental... — disse Hermione pensativamente. — Sim, Ana, você ouve e sente por motivos diferentes do Harry. Você deve ter herdado o poder mental do seu ancestral, Merlin.

Assustada, a garota tirou a mão do portal, pois não gostava de sentir aquelas sensações. Depois disso, não perderam tempo. Harry preparou tudo para o ritual que deveria seguir: pegou a parte do Amuleto e o encaixou numa das barras de pedra do portal, com o unicórnio voltado para ele. Precisava, agora, seguir as quatro partes do ritual: Abertura da Mente, Feitiço, Entrada e Invocação. Para os que tinham poder mental, a primeira parte era diferente, chamava-se Concentração Total.

Os outros só poderiam fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, esperar e rezar. Harry se pôs diante o portal, respirou fundo e tentou limpar a sua mente de todos os pensamentos e lembranças. Para haver conexão entre as dimensões, ele precisava que sua mente estivesse completamente aberta, o que não era fácil, mesmo para os que normalmente já tinham sua mente aberta. E seria algo perigoso, pois deixar sua mente aberta, sem bloqueio contra a mente de Voldemort, poderia fazer com que o bruxo percebesse o que sentisse, ou o contrário, ele sentir o que Voldemort sentia. Só após uma limpeza total da mente, o que não foi fácil, ele conseguiu a conexão que precisava. Ouvia as vozes, agora, muito mais altas. Era como se cordas invisíveis estivessem esticadas, unindo sua mente ao que havia do outro lado, e que lhe era, ainda, desconhecido. Com a conexão feita, ele não precisava mais de silêncio e esvaziamento. Voltou-se para os outros, suando. Precisava lançar o feitiço que liberaria a magia do Amuleto, magia essa que o deixaria ligado ao lado de fora para poder voltar. Todos, trêmulos, sorriram com sorrisos amarelos, pois queriam encorajá-lo, mas temiam por sua vida. E se ele nunca mais voltasse?

Harry preparou-se para o seguinte passo do ritual. Tocando o Amuleto, concentrou-se e murmurou, na entonação adequada:

— _Adiungĭte anĭmum cornŭi unicornu!_

Uma corda fluida e dourada, feita de pura magia, saiu levemente do chifre dourado do unicórnio do Amuleto e envolveu Harry sem, contudo, tocá-lo. O envolvia como uma espiral de luz dourada, sem nunca perder o vínculo com o Amuleto. Esse seria o feitiço que o manteria preso à dimensão à qual Harry pertencia, era como se acontecesse uma ligação do chifre do unicórnio ao espírito de Harry. Agora, seria a parte mais temerosa: A Entrada. Teria que ter coragem e atravessar o véu. Harry olhou para seus amigos e respirou fundo. Numa voz rouca, como se não lhe pertencesse, disse:

— Se eu não voltar, por favor, esqueçam a luta contra Voldemort. Não devem se arriscar, pois sou eu, e apenas eu, que tenho de derrotá-lo. Estou sendo egoísta em tentar salvar Sirius, pois sei que é algo perigoso, mas não posso esperar para salvar meu padrinho.

Todos ficaram indignados com o que Harry falou. Acreditavam que ele voltaria, tinham que acreditar. E caso isso não acontecesse, tentariam até a morte terminar a missão que Dumbledore dera a ele. Pois o que importava era que Voldemort fosse destruído, não importa por quem ou por qual maneira. Harry se voltou para frente e deu um longo passo, desaparecendo atrás do véu.

***

Não era como nada que ele já tivesse sentido antes. Uma sensação estranha, dolorosa, percorria seus olhos cegos. Logo ele percebeu que o que acontecia não era que ficara cego, mas que recebera luz demais, e tinham vindo de um lugar escuro. Mas mesmo após seus olhos se acostumarem, era como se Harry quase não pudesse suportar aquela luz infernal. Não sentia chão sob seus pés, nada sólido, mas, paradoxalmente, podia ficar de pé e se mover para todos os lados. Sentia dor muito forte na mente, que implorava por descanso, pelo esquecimento, pela capacidade de vagar inconsciente e calma para todo o sempre, mas a cada vez que fechava os olhos e pensava nesse desejo, era como se uma corda o puxasse, forçando-o a ficar lúcido e raciocinante. Logo se lembrou do porquê estava naquele lugar estranho, e soube do motivo de não vagar esquecido de tudo e de todos. A magia do Amuleto. Ela o prendia consciente e lúcido à dimensão de que viera. Ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrou do Amuleto de Merlin, percebeu a espiral de luz dourada em torno de seu corpo e olhou para onde o fio dessa corda deixava de enleá-lo e serpenteava para longe dele. Enfim olhou em volta. Havia o Nada. Era estranho, pois tal noção era abstrata demais, mas ele percebia o Nada em torno de si, estendendo-se para o infinito. E o Nada era apenas luz, uma intensa luz branca que não aquecia e que aparentemente não vinha de fonte alguma. Apenas existia. O fio dourado de magia que saia do seu corpo estendia-se até perder de vista, enquanto ele fixava os olhos lacrimosos naquela luz clara e ofuscante. Era engraçado como não percebia massa corporal, nem peso, como se ele mesmo fosse feito daquele Nada. Quando movia um membro, não era como normalmente sentia quando isso acontecia, era como se fosse algo "mental". Como se fosse telecinese. Sentia que o que ele queria acontecia, mas não era como se seu corpo tivesse conscientemente feito. Era inexplicável, ele não conseguia nem mesmo achar palavras para descrever perfeitamente tudo o que sentia.

O engraçado era que, agora que estava do outro lado do temível véu negro, não ouvia mais as vozes que o atraiam quando ele estava fora, na outra dimensão. Talvez as coisas só começassem a acontecer quando seguisse o último passo do ritual, a Invocação. Fechando os olhos para toda aquela luz cegante, ele se concentrou na união mental e, principalmente, espiritual que tinha com Sirius. Imagens dos momentos que passaram juntos, poucos, mas incríveis, inundaram a sua mente, e ele sorriu, pensando no quanto amava seu padrinho, como a um tio, diferente do que acontecia com Petúnia. Algo estranho o fez deixar de sorrir. Apesar de não ter matéria em torno dele, apenas aquela luz, ele sentia como se uma revolução estivesse se formando ao seu redor. Era como se vento, embora não houvesse ar naquele lugar, girasse tudo em torno de Harry, sacudisse sem som naquele Nada apavorante. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que tudo acontecia pela ligação que estava se formando com a consciência adormecida de Sirius, despertando-a, não só pela sua mente muito aberta quanto pelo amor e respeito que sentia pelo seu padrinho, conectando mentes e almas.

Arfando, Harry abriu os olhos. O que antes parecia um Nada total, com apenas seu corpo no meio, estava muito mudado. Não na essência, pois o lugar ainda era formado apenas pela luz estranha, mas agora, enchendo os espaços em torno dele, havia imagens escuras, indefiníveis a princípio, mas que logo ele percebeu serem pessoas. Elas vagavam em torno dele, completamente imóveis, inconscientes, como se boiassem naquele mar infinito de Nada. Mas apesar da calmaria, Harry sentia a ligação se formando entre ele e uma daquelas mentes que mais pareciam pertencer a pessoas mortas. Mas aquilo não era morte, era pior do que morte. Era a eternidade sem um _Eu_.

Logo Harry pode caminhar entre aqueles corpos boiantes, seguindo algo que parecia um instinto, mas que era, na realidade, telepatia pura entre a sua mente e a do ser com o qual tinha conexão. Logo, ele parou em frente a um daqueles corpos que mais pareciam mortos-vivos. Dentro de sua mente pareceu ouvir algo, como estática. E sua mente, de repente, se conectou totalmente com a mente que ele percebeu ser de Sirius.

"_Sirius_?", pensou. "_Acorde... desperte para a vida..._". Dentro de sua mente, uma suave voz respondeu, uma voz que parecia despertar depois de tempos calada. "_Harry? É você? O que aconteceu? Como veio aqui? Não devia, seu tolo! Não sabe o perigo que corre..._" "_Não importa, Sirius_", Harry pensou, emocionado. "_Vim salvá-lo. Levarei você comigo..._". "_Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Aqui é como se não houvesse tempo nem espaço... raramente conseguimos despertar..." _ "_Um certo tempo... mas agora tem de despertar de vez e vir comigo... encontrei uma maneira de entrar e sair daqui..._". "_Eu tentarei, Harry... se você conseguiu despertar minha mente adormecida, acho que conseguirei despertar totalmente_".

Em frente a si, de repente, a forma humana começou a se mexer e tentar ter controle sobre os próprios movimentos. Em certo tempo, Sirius emergiu daquele sono eterno, conseguindo pôr-se ereto. Enfim abriu os olhos negros e olhou para Harry. Ofegante, Harry o via como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Era como se o tempo não passasse naquele lugar, apesar de anos e anos se passarem na dimensão da qual Harry vinha. Harry abriu a boca e viu que não saia som de sua boca. Apenas através da mente podiam se comunicar.

"_Harry, meu menino..._", Harry ouviu em sua mente uma voz feliz. Respondeu:

"_Sirius, não vamos perder tempo... segure-se em mim... está vendo essa espiral de magia? Ela nos fará retornar..._".

Sirius segurou nos ombros de Harry, de tal forma que a conexão entre eles aumentou, pois a espiral de magia passou a ficar em torno dos dois. Harry se voltou para onde via o fio de magia desaparecer e se concentrou, a mente fixa no Amuleto do lado de fora do portal, na outra dimensão. Sentiu um puxar suave que o levava junto com Sirius, mas logo depois algo impediu o retorno. Olhando em volta, ele viu o que acontecia. Sua mente aberta, enfim, despertara momentaneamente as consciências perdidas dos que estavam em torno deles. Com gestos meio lânguidos, como se estivessem bêbadas, as formas humanas se moviam em direção a eles, de todos os lados, tentando tocá-lo, e a cabeça de Harry começou a doer intensamente, povoada por lamúrias e pedidos de ajuda cheios de sofrimento.

***

As horas passavam, e Harry, Hermione e Ana ficavam cada vez com mais medo. Já eram três horas da manhã e Harry não aparecia. As coisas teriam dado errado? Já dera tempo de ele ter encontrado Sirius! Andavam inquietos, de um lado para outro. Em poucas horas começaria mais um dia de trabalho no Ministério, e eles não poderiam ser encontrados ali! Diferente do calendário trouxa, o primeiro dia do ano não era feriado, o Dia Internacional da Paz.

Certa hora, andando em frente ao véu negro, Ana parou, a testa franzida. Ouvia as vozes agora cada vez mais altas, e sentimentos de tristeza, dor, ódio, medo a percorriam, bem mais fortes que antes. Logo ela percebeu o que acontecia. As pessoas que vagavam do outro lado estavam despertando.

— Harry está em perigo — ela disse aos outros, a voz séria e triste.

Rony ficou verde; Hermione, pálida.

— Eu vou buscá-lo.

— Como?! — disse Rony, seus olhos arregalados. — Você está louca, garota? Vão os dois ficar em perigo, agora?

— Eu posso fazê-lo. Sou descendente de Merlin e sei, agora, que tenho as habilidades psíquicas dele. Sou a única entre nós três que pode entrar nesse véu e resgatá-lo.

Os outros sabiam disso, mas não queriam correr o risco de perder dois amigos.

— Não sabemos se ao Amuleto de Merlin é capaz de funcionar ao mesmo tempo com duas pessoas... — falou Hermione.

— Bem, não custa nada tentar.

Teimosa, Ana pôs-se em frente ao véu como Harry fez e se concentrou na sua primeira etapa do ritual, diferente da de Harry, pois, ao invés de abrir sua mente, ela teve de canalizar todo o poder mental, toda concentração possível para se ligar à outra dimensão por suas habilidades psíquicas. Ao sentir a ligação, ela tocou o Amuleto e pronunciou o feitiço. Da mesma maneira, um outro fio, ao lado do de Harry, saiu do chifre do unicórnio e a envolveu. Sorrindo para os outros, entrou pelo portal.

Da mesma maneira, ela abriu os olhos naquele Nada luminoso, mas ao invés de ver somente a luz infinita, ela viu uma multidão de seres cambaleantes. No centro deles, assustado e tentando liberar o caminho, estava Harry, com um homem por trás dele, ambos envoltos pela espiral de luz. Devia ser Sirius, o homem que ele viera resgatar. Ao abrir a boca e tentar falar, ela não conseguiu, e lembrou da outra etapa do ritual. Tinha que conectar sua mente com a de alguma pessoa ali com quem tivesse ligação mental e espiritual, e ela tinha: Harry, seu amigo e parente. Como suas habilidades psíquicas, ali, estavam mais apuradas, ela se concentrou e sentiu a conexão com a mente do amigo.

"_Harry_?"

Ela viu quando ele se moveu, assustado, e ficou procurando por ela com os olhos.

"_Ana? O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está você_?"

"_Bem na sua frente, entrei da mesma maneira que você. Vim resgatá-lo_."

Harry se levantou na ponta dos pés e procurou-a. Enfim a viu.

"_Tenha cuidado, acabei despertando esses outros seres de seu sono eterno. Você está usando do seu poder mental e nossa ligação!_"

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminou de falar, Ana percebeu que boa parte dos seres que estavam rodeando Harry se virou, como se a pressentisse, e começou a cambalear como bêbados em direção a ela. Ela recuou.

"_Agora, Harry, que você está mais livre, venha!_"

Aproveitando a súbita liberdade, Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a estuporar os seres que ainda estavam no seu caminho. Vendo o que ele fazia, Ana começou a fazer o mesmo. Logo os três se encontravam, ele, ela e Sirius. Os três se abraçaram e pensaram com toda a força no desejo de retornar à outra dimensão, o seu mundo real, além de Ana e Harry pensarem, também, no Amuleto de Merlin. Começaram a ser puxados pelas cordas de magia luminosa, ao mesmo tempo, pois estavam abraçados. Atrás deles, cambaleantes, as formas humanas não estuporadas tentavam seguir aqueles que, intuíam, podiam salvá-los daquele Nada cruel. Entretanto não conseguiram. Com algo que parecia uma explosão de luz que os deixou cegos por um momento, os três abriram os olhos na sala do Ministério da Magia, em frente ao balançante véu.

Dois pares de olhos, um azul e um castanho, fixavam-se, abobados, nas três pessoas que estavam caídas no chão, tentando se sentar direito, agora já sem espirais de magia em torno dos corpos. Um sorriso lento, mas enorme apareceu no rosto de Rony ao ver o homem de longos cabelos negros e oleosos.

— Pronto para voltar à vida, Almofadinhas?

* * *

Bem, pessoal, vamos, façam uma autora feliz e comentem! Cliquem no botãozinho aí debaixo!

beijos,

Ana Christie


	21. 20 A Reconstituição da AD

Oi, pessoal! Eu ia postar o capítulo só semana que vem, para ver se recebia mais alguns comentários, mas como vou viajar para fazer concurso público próximo FDS, decidi postar hoje, pois pode ser que eu não consiga semana que vem, então vocês ficariam quase um mês sem ter atualização da fic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, nele tem várias situações, acho que vocês vão gostar! Quem gosta e está sentindo falta da Gina, Neville e companhia, vai amar esse capítulo!

**Mickky**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu também amo as fics que trazem os Sirius, na verdade, a primeira fic que li e que me fez me viciar nelas foi "HP e o Mistério do Véu Negro", que traz nosso querido Sirius de volta! Eu sei como são as coisas, também me falta tempo às vezes... Não se preocupe! Bjs

**Janinhadar**t: E pah! Valeu por ter adorado, garota!! Bjs

**Perseus Fire**: Ual, eu simplesmente AMO seus comentários!! São do tipo que dá realmente vontade de continuar a escrever e de comentar! A demora em postar não é nada em relação aos seus comentário ótimos e longos! Padfoot tem que voltar, eu achei tão mal explicado a história de ele cair naquele véu e simplesmente... morrer, sem explicação nem nada! Olha, eu adoro a JK, mas acho que ela fez m*** nessa parte da história. Até o HP e As Relíquias, eu jurava que o Sirius ainda iria voltar de alguma forma. Bem como o Dumbie. Bem, marotices dele, você pode esperar, sim, mas mais para a frente. Ele não vai acompanhar nosso quarteto, ela não virará o quinteto, mas minha Batalha Final vai ser looonga e o Sirius com certeza vai estar lá, e, olha, a vingança, o duelo que estou preparando entre ele e uma certa "priminha" que de Bella só tem o nome, está muitooo legal. Um dos capítulos bem que deveria ter um "subcapítulo" com esse título: "The revenge of the Padfoot"! rsrs

Eu não disse que a Ana ainda seria muito importante?! Se não fosse ela, babau Harry e Sirius! E o mundo bruxo e o trouxa, pois sem Harry, destinado a ser o destruidor de Voldemort, jamais o lado do bem venceria o Lord das Trevas!

Mas mesmo sem o Sirius junto ao quarteto (Não deveria se chamar "Quarteto Fantástico"?), pode continuar com pena dos Comensais. Principalmente com o Kingsley "modificado" que está vindo por aí...

A hora das viagens em busca das Horcruxes e das partes do Amuleto está chegando, no próximo capítulo já começa!! Bjs

**Capítulo vinte**

**A reconstituição da AD**

Vendo-se na frente do imenso portal de pedra com seu véu negro, Harry mal podia acreditar que entrara nele e conseguira sair. E podia acreditar menos ainda que tinha ao seu lado Sirius. Com olhos brilhantes de excitação e alegria, Rony e Mione olhavam para ele, seu padrinho e Ana, incrédulos e com as respirações suspensas. Sirius abriu a boca, ante as palavras de Rony e falou, numa voz rouca de quem não usava as cordas vocais há muito tempo:

— Sim, Rony, de volta ao mundo! E graças ao meu afilhado aqui...

Ele se voltou para Harry, um largo sorriso no rosto macilento, e lhe deu um grande abraço. Harry permaneceu uns minutos abraçado a ele, as mãos apertando forte as suas costas, ainda sentindo algo que não conseguia discernir direito. Era uma mistura de emoções gritante, alegria, emoção, medo retardado, descrença.

— Obrigado, Harry... Se não fosse por você...

Sirius soltou Harry e se afastou dele, pondo as mãos nos seus ombros. Olhou-o intensamente.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! — seu olhar vagou por Rony e Hermione. — Quanto tempo eu passei fora do mundo? O tempo não passa lá, onde eu estava... Na verdade, nem consciência nós temos direito, é como se ficássemos adormecidos, num limbo eterno...

— Um ano e meio, Sirius... — disse Harry, olhando-o intensamente.

— Tudo isso?! Nossa! Quanta coisa deve ter acontecido...

Harry ia falar mais, entretanto, olhou o relógio de pulso e quase deu um salto.

— Temos que sair daqui! Imediatamente! Olha as horas! São quase cinco da manhã! Mas como é que pode? Não fiquei lá dentro meia hora!

— Pois para nós foi a maior tortura esperar por vocês! — resmungou Mione. — As horas passaram e vocês não apareciam!

— Bem, eu disse a vocês, o tempo não passa lá, do outro lado — disse Sirius. Voltou-se, então, para Ana. — Bem, e quem é essa moça? Se não fosse por ela, Harry não teria conseguido...

— Bem, Sirius, essa é Ana Christie, mas as explicações ficarão para depois, pois daqui a pouco começará a chegar gente aqui, no Ministério.

Apenas nesse momento Sirius tomou ciência de onde estava. O Ministério da Magia. O lugar onde ele e outros bruxos lutaram contra Comensais da Morte para tentar salvar Harry e seus amigos e proteger a Profecia. Virou-se e olhou o véu negro e tremulante. O lugar exato em que Belatriz Lestrange o lançara para o esquecimento, o limbo.

— Vamos! — disse Harry.

Todos seguiram Harry pelo caminho através do Departamento de Mistérios que os levaria ao átrio do Ministério e daí à entrada de visitantes. Quando o elevador parou à entrada do átrio, entretanto, eles congelaram. Alguns dos funcionários já estavam lá, os da limpeza e manutenção. Deviam ter chegado há pouco tempo, pois se tivessem achado Mulciber caído sobre a mesa do bruxo que guardava temporariamente as varinhas dos visitantes, já teriam dado o alarme e haveria uma tropa de Comensais da Morte os esperando. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa, a qualquer momento eles poderiam vê-los. Quem resolveu o problema foi Hermione. Erguendo sua varinha, ela apontou para um deles e lançou um feitiço verbal, em tom baixo, mas suficiente para que os outros ouvissem:

— _Imperio_!

Logo o bruxo ficou com um ar vago e levemente feliz e se virou de costas para eles e a entrada de visitantes. Os outros viram e fizeram o mesmo, inclusive Sirius, que fora empurrado para dentro da outra dimensão com a sua varinha. Quando todos os bruxos estavam voltados de costas, correram para a entrada de visitantes, a cabine telefônica, que servia tanto de entrada quanto de saída. Agora, com mais um, tiveram de ir em duas viagens. Lá fora, ao ver que não tinha ninguém nas proximidades, correram para o reduto apertado entre dois prédios decadentes e com paredes pichadas. Hermione fez uma Chave de Portal e todos foram parar no quarto do hotel onde Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana se hospedavam.

No quarto, todos os principais acontecimentos desde que Sirius sumira foram contados a ele pelos demais, mas o que mais abalou Sirius foi a morte de Dumbledore. Ele mal podia acreditar que o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, de acordo com sua opinião, morrera, e saber que fora Snape quem o matara só piorou. Snape e Sirius eram inimigos figadais desde os tempos em Hogwarts, e saber de sua traição o deixou com ganas de partir para Hogwarts o mais rápido possível para acabar com a vida do "Ranhoso". Mas em vista das circunstâncias, teve que se controlar, pois era melhor que sua volta não fosse conhecida pelos inimigos.

Harry ficou em dúvida se contava ou não a Sirius sobre sua missão, as Horcruxes, pois agora que seu padrinho voltara ao convívio dos "vivos", não queria mais se separar dele, queria que ele o acompanhasse nas aventuras que por acaso lhe surgissem, sabia que ele iria adorar, lembrar os tempos dos Marotos. Entretanto, sabia que não era possível. Quanto mais Sirius ficasse exposto, mais perigoso seria, pois com o "novo" Ministério, as perseguições a ele como assassino continuariam, e Sirius não podia ir para Azkaban, tendo permanecido injustamente lá por doze anos.

A decisão de Harry enfureceu Sirius, que queria ficar perto do afilhado, que lhe lembrava Tiago, seu maior amigo, mas não houve súplica nem grito que demovesse Harry de sua decisão. Sirius tinha que ser protegido pela Ordem da Fênix, quem sabe participar de qualquer coisa em prol da Ordem que Minerva McGonagall, a nova líder, lhe permitisse fazer. Após alguma reflexão, Sirius reconheceu a tristeza de Harry em fazer o que era certo e os motivos que estavam por trás de sua decisão e decidiu obedecê-lo sem mais discussões. Harry então, decidiu marcar uma reunião com os membros da Ordem. Deu o aviso pelo medalhão enfeitiçado.

A reunião foi marcada para esse mesmo dia, o primeiro do ano, pois era imprescindível que começasse logo a segurança de Sirius para que Harry e os outros pudessem continuar com sua missão. De noite, através de uma Chave de Portal, os cinco se mandaram para a sede da Ordem, no Largo Grimmauld. Harry não avisara, pelo medalhão, o motivo da reunião. Já havia uma boa quantidade de pessoas quando eles chegaram, por isso a visão de Sirius, atrás dele, deixou a casa subitamente silenciosa, a ponto de o silêncio ficar tão pesado que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. As saudades que estavam sentindo de Harry e dos outros, há um bom tempo sem dar notícias, pareceu até ser esquecida.

Com seu olhar maroto, Sirius sorria para todos os seus amigos, que o olhavam como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. Todos o acreditavam morto, pois jamais alguém voltara depois de atravessar aquele véu. Podia entendê-los.

— Não parabenizam um amigo que retorna do mundo dos mortos? — perguntou com malícia, olhando para cada um e falando em alto e bom som para que percebessem que ele não era um fantasma ou qualquer outra coisa que não um ser humano vivo, na frente deles e em pleno uso de suas faculdades mentais.

Foi um verdadeiro pandemônio. Harry, com um largo sorriso no rosto, agradeceu a Deus por ter tido a idéia de trancar o quadro da mãe de Sirius na sala da genealogia dos Black. Após perceber que era Sirius verdadeiramente quem estava ali, pois não tinha como se fazer uma Poção Polissuco sem algum pedaço dele, todos correram a abraçá-lo, dar tapinhas em suas costas e pedir explicações sobre o tempo que ele sumira e como era o lugar por trás do véu, bem como saber como ele conseguira sair de lá. Claro que esta informação não foi explicada de maneira convincente... Por muito tempo não se falou de mais nada, pois a cada momento novas pessoas chegavam e tudo recomeçava, a emoção, os abraços e explicações. E tudo ficou ainda mais emocionante quando Lupin e Tonks chegaram, essa, prima de Sirius, aquele, seu maior amigo vivo. Tonks correu para dar um abraço nele tão alvoroçado que os dois caíram no chão com o impacto; algo desse tipo era esperado, dada a propensão de Tonks sofrer acidentes...

Por incrível que pareça, só quando todos chegaram e se acalmaram foi que os bruxos, inclusive os Weasley, perceberam "de verdade" a presença de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana. Uma nova rodada de abraços e explicações, reclamações chorosas por parte da Sra. Weasley, que quase matou Rony de tanto apertá-lo, foi iniciada. A única pessoa que desde a entrada deles se ligara imediatamente fora Gina, que devia estar no último dia das férias de Natal, e grudara em Harry — e ele nela... — sem querer soltá-lo por nada do mundo.

Apenas após o novo tumulto as coisas voltaram a uma relativa paz, e puderam começar a reunião da Ordem da Fênix, onde discutiram coisas sérias, como um lugar seguro onde Sirius ficar, os relatórios dos bruxos a quem Minerva McGonagall tinha dado missões, as baixas e vitórias que a Ordem tinha conseguido — poucas em ambas. Ficou resolvido que Sirius ficaria com Aberforth, que tinha as maiores defesas mágicas em sua casa. Quem ficou triste foi Ana, pois Carlinhos não pudera comparecer à reunião, dadas a distância em que estava e as novas dificuldades que tinham surgido em relação às viagens internacionais, causadas, essas, pelo "Ministério". Para tristeza de Harry, ele teve que ficar separado de Gina, porque a Sra. Weasley não permitiu que a garota, menor de idade, assistisse a reunião.

Uma grande surpresa da noite foi o aparecimento, depois de umas horas, do mesmo Ministro Matrimonial druida que presidira o casamento de Fleur e Gui. Todos estavam surpresos pelo fato de o bruxo saber como entrar na casa do Largo Grimmauld, tão protegida que era pelo Feitiço Fidelius. O bruxo era pró-Harry Potter, por isso recebera a honra de receber essa permissão dada por ninguém menos que Remo Lupin. Com os olhos brilhando, ele e Tonks resolveram fazer uma surpresa para aquela noite em que praticamente toda a Ordem estava reunida, iriam se casar ali mesmo! Foi um casamento simples, sem festa — apenas um brinde — mas realmente perfeito, pois o principal para uma cerimônia realmente bonita ali tinha de sobra: muito amor e amizade.

Mais tarde, quando só havia Harry, Aberforth, Ana e os Weasley na casa, começou-se uma discussão. No dia seguinte, Gina deveria partir para Hogwarts, mas seus pais não queriam que ela voltasse, por causa das coisas ruins que estavam sendo ensinadas na escola, fora o medo de que, a qualquer momento, a usassem para tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Rony, seu irmão, e assim o de Harry. A garota, entretanto, estava resoluta: voltaria à escola e terminaria o ano letivo. Praticamente ninguém sabia o verdadeiro motivo dela para querer isso. O fato era que Gina tinha, juntamente a Neville, a convicção de que os alunos fiéis a Dumbledore e a Hogwarts não deviam ficar parados, sem fazer nada para ajudar na batalha que sabiam ser iminente. Pretendiam reorganizar a Armada de Dumbledore. Irredutível, ela não permitiu que seus pais decidissem por ela. Iria, sim, para Hogwarts.

Na hora da despedida, houve muitas lágrimas por parte das mulheres, principalmente as Weasley. Não tinham a mínima idéia de quando poderiam se ver novamente. Pior, não sabiam se iram se ver de novo. Na verdade, esse sombrio pensamento passou pela cabeça de todos, mas nenhum foi capaz de expressá-lo em palavras. O medo era algo muito poderoso e precisava ser aprisionado dentro deles a sete chaves, como os sentimentos guardados na Caixa de Pandora. Libertado, esse sentimento sombrio e corrosivo podia causar mais estragos do que eles queriam admitir.

Voltaram para o hotel, totalmente calados. O que fariam agora?

Em frente à Plataforma 9 ¾, Gina olhou para seus pais, que estavam pálidos, apreensivos com o retorno da garota a Hogwarts. Ela os olhava com uma expressão de tranqüilidade, embora por dentro sentisse tanta apreensão quanto eles.

— Não se preocupem, nada de mal irá me acontecer, sou esperta o suficiente para que não encontrem nada no meu comportamento que os façam ter motivos para me pressionar ou ferir — por trás das costas, ela cruzou os dedos, pois o que faria seria muito perigoso. — Eu... eu preferia que não entrassem comigo na Plataforma. Não vai ser bom para nenhum de nós... Não quero que me vejam partindo.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a Sra. Weasley abraçou forte a ruiva, logo depois tomando seu rosto entre as mãos e a olhando com orgulho.

— Acho que só agora percebi o quanto você cresceu, Ginevra. Pode parecer estranho, já que estou chorando como manteiga derretida, mas eu estou tremendamente orgulhosa de você. De todos os meus filhos, que estão lutando para combater o Mal... Bem, exceto o Percy. Mas saber que seis dos meus filhos são honrados e valentes já me deixa muito feliz.

Era a primeira vez que a Sra. Weasley reconhecia que seu filho não era quem esperava. Percy não se desligara do Ministério da Magia, apesar de o Ministro ser, agora, Voldemort. E finalmente Molly Weasley reconhecia que seu filho mais inteligente era o mais tolo, apenas pensando em sua carreira política. Esse reconhecimento devia ter doído muito para Molly, e Gina a abraçou com força. Arthur abraçou as duas num abraço coletivo e amoroso e enfim eles se despediram e Gina, respirando fundo, atravessou a barreira que a separava do mundo trouxa.

A locomotiva a vapor já esquentava, o som de seus motores ecoando, fumaça saindo da sua chaminé. Entretanto, havia muita diferença entre a atmosfera atual e a atmosfera do início do ano letivo, quando Hogwarts ainda não estava nas mãos do novo Ministério. Agora não havia a bagunça saudável dos alunos que se encontravam após férias para contar suas aventuras e novidades, risadas, alegria. Todos pareciam taciturnos, temerosos, nos seus olhos um ar vazio de desespero ou resignação. Apenas os alunos da Sonserina pareciam se divertir, por certo na iminência de voltar a aprender Artes das Trevas ou poder usar os alunos das demais Casas como sacos-de-pancada sem receber detenções ou perda de pontos por causa disso. Os alunos agora cochichavam entre si, olhando para os outros com os rabos dos olhos, sem saber quem seria um traidor capaz de ouvir suas opiniões para contá-las aos novos diretores da escola. Gina olhou em volta, à procura de Neville. Agora, apesar da diferença de ano dos dois, eram os melhores amigos em Hogwarts, e estavam preparados para reorganizar a AD, convocando os antigos membros que ainda estavam na escola e arregimentando novos membros.

Ao ver Neville, parado perto do trem, ela sorriu e foi ao seu encontro. O rapaz mudara muito desde o dia em que tiveram de lutar contra Comensais da Morte que invadiram a escola na noite em que Dumbledore fora assassinado. Isso e as constantes perseguições esse ano enrijeceram-no, deixaram-no mais maduro, forte e corajoso. Ele emagrecera e ficara mais forte e mais confiante, na visão de Gina, embora ainda não tivesse se tornado um grande aluno, a não ser em Herbologia.

— Oi, Gina. Então, está preparada? Vamos continuar com esse plano arriscado? Eu pretendo, mesmo que você não queira. Se não quiser, vou entender. Só voltei a Hogwarts para isso.

— Ora, acha que sou covarde, Neville? Vou até o fim nisso, seja o que Deus quiser. A gente tem que se preparar, pois eu acredito em Harry e na Ordem. Eles vão vencer o "cara de cobra", você vai ver! E a gente vai ajudar. Hogwarts não vai se render.

Sorrindo, uma sensação que era um misto de empolgação e medo, eles apertaram as mãos, como se estivessem selando um acordo. Então embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts e o trem começou a se locomover, levando-os para o lugar que seria um reduto de resistência secreta.

As aulas foram retomadas sem muita diferença de antes das férias de Natal. Apenas os alunos sonserinos se tornaram ainda mais insuportáveis, tratando os bruxos mestiços com mais desprezo e zombaria. Para que apenas a Sonserina pudesse acumular pontos para o Campeonato das Casas, um dos diretores, Aleto Carrow, mudou as regras do ganho e perda de pontos dos alunos. Apenas os diretores da escola e o diretor da Sonserina tinham, agora, o direito de tirar e conceder pontos, de modo que apenas a Sonserina estava pontuando. Isso era visto na prática por quem observasse as ampulhetas que mediam a quantidade de pontos que cada Casa tinha: enquanto a ampulheta da Sonserina estava cheia de esmeraldas, as ampulhetas das demais Casas estavam quase vazias.

Em menos de uma semana Gina convocou os alunos que pertenciam à antiga Armada de Dumbledore, Simas Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Lilá Brown, as gêmeas Patil e todos os demais. Eles se encontraram na Sala Precisa, como nas reuniões de há dois anos atrás. Todos ficaram felizes por poder retomar os encontros secretos, onde passaram a treinar cerca de duas vezes por semana. Agora todos se ajudavam mutuamente, pois não tinham mais um professor com conhecimento superior, como fora Harry. Agora eles próprios buscavam aprender novos feitiços de defesa, azarações e contra-azarações, e se ajudavam na Sala Precisa, cada um ensinando o que aprendia aos outros.

Com a passagem dos dias, foram arregimentando outros alunos, entre os confiáveis de Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, e todos tinham que assinar uma lista azarada como segurança antitraição. Certo dia após um treinamento particularmente difícil, todos os membros da AD, que agora tinha cerca de cinqüenta membros, entre os antigos e os novos, ficaram mais um tempo na sala para ouvir uma idéia que Neville tivera. Todos se sentaram em círculo sobre as almofadas que a Sala Precisa oferecera para os treinamentos. Meio corado, pois ainda tinha muita timidez, Neville começou a falar:

— Pessoal, eu tive uma idéia... Não sei se ela vai servir para alguma coisa, mas pensei em perguntar a vocês. É algo perigoso, mas pode ser bom, não sei...

— Ah, fala, Neville! — encorajou Gina, ao perceber que ele estava com certo receio de falar.

— Bem, eu acho que a gente precisa de uma orientação melhor, se queremos nos preparar para uma batalha iminente. A Gina e a Luna sabem que, quando lutamos naquela noite contra os Comensais, a noite em que... em que Dumbledore morreu, nós tivemos apenas sorte, pois tomamos a Felix Felicis que o Harry mandou que fosse distribuída entre nós. Se não tivéssemos tomado, Gina sabe, eu sei, não estaríamos vivos agora. Precisamos de alguém que nos ensine, se possível alguém com ainda mais experiência que o Harry.

— Ora, isso está claro, Neville, mas quem poderia fazer isso? — disse Simas. — Sabe que não podemos pedir ajuda aos professores... McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout... Nenhum deles nos ajudaria, acham que seria perigoso para nós...

Neville respirou fundo.

— Sim, eu sei... Eu não estava pensando neles, Simas. Estava pensando em alguém que é melhor que eles, muito melhor. O Prof. Dumbledore.

Todos passaram a olhar Neville como se ele estivesse louco, alguns com expressão assustada e outros, compadecida. Até Gina o olhou meio de lado, achando que dessa vez seu amigo se excedera em tolice.

— Bem, me deixem explicar — falou Neville, ao perceber a reação deles. — Eu sei que o Dumbledore está morto. Estava pensando num quadro dele. Melhor, _o_ quadro. O quadro que está guardado na sala dos diretores. Se vocês não perceberam, os quadros dos diretores são mais... "vivos" que os quadros normais. Parece que a gente está conversando com o próprio bruxo. Imaginem como o quadro do Dumbledore será útil para a gente! Os feitiços que poderá nos ensinar...

Agora, todos olhavam para Neville de maneira diferente. Com assombro! Não podiam crer que aquela idéia saíra da mente dele. Sim, ter o quadro do Dumbledore na Sala Precisa seria perfeito! Teriam o melhor mentor possível para prepará-los para uma possível batalha. Entretanto, seria perigoso demais se arriscarem a entrar na sala dos diretores, Snape e Aleto Carrow. Se fossem pegos, não tinham nem a idéia do que fariam com eles, mas com certeza seria algo pavoroso.

— Mas é um risco muito grande, Neville — disse Lino Jordan. — Teríamos que descobrir a senha da gárgula que guarda a porta, e conseguirmos entrar e sair sem que percebam a nossa presença. Imagine os perigos que vamos enfrentar...

Neville estufou o peito.

— Tenho certeza que não será mais perigoso que enfrentar Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort numa batalha de vida ou morte. É o que pretendemos fazer, com esse treinamento todo que estamos tendo. Ou não?

Eles concordavam, nenhum dos alunos ali presentes estava envolvido em todo aquele esforço apenas por farra, para passar o tempo. Os que se engajaram na AD queriam combater realmente as forças das trevas, e lutar junto a Harry no momento certo. Mas entrar na sala de Snape... Isso "eram outros quinhentos". Na hora da batalha, teriam que escolher um lado para combater e lutar por suas vidas e pelo mundo que queriam ter, não teriam muita escolha, mas se envolver voluntariamente em algo perigoso como aquela invasão, era o mesmo que desejar ser expulso ou sofrer a pior das detenções.

— Bem — disse Neville — fui eu quem teve essa idéia, por isso acho que quem deve se arriscar sou eu. Eu vou precisar apenas da ajuda de alguns de vocês para coisas de pouco risco, mas essenciais.

— Não, Neville, sua idéia vai ajudar a todos nós, por isso, eu vou ajudar você a entrar na sala — disse Gina, que era muito corajosa.

— Pode contar comigo também Neville... — disse Luna com ar sonhador. — Na verdade, sempre quis entrar na sala do diretor... Saber se é verdade o que meu pai desconfia, que nela está o segredo dos Colondores de Asas Azuis, sabe, seres mágicos das florestas que os diretores de Hogwarts mantêm aprisionados nas suas salas, em segredo, para usá-los em experiências mágicas...

Todos olharam para Luna com um olhar ainda mais estranho do que o que deram a Neville quando ele falara que o Prof. Dumbledore poderia ajudá-los. Mas àquela altura todos já estavam acostumados com as excentricidades da garota Corvinal, que acreditava em coisas estranhas e inacreditáveis até para os bruxos, como Narguilês e Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado.

— OK, Luna, sua ajuda vai ser muito bem-vinda — disse Gina sorrindo.

— Isso mesmo, Gina, Luna, obrigado! — disse Neville, feliz. Não era algo normal que uma idéia dele fosse acatada, mesmo só por duas pessoas entre um número de quase cinqüenta. — Vamos pegar o quadro do Dumbledore e usá-lo como nosso mestre de duelos! Pessoal, de vocês só vou precisar de uma ajuda simples, que não vai comprometê-los, apenas alguns para despistar os diretores e afastá-los da Sala do Diretor. Estão dispostos a nos ajudar?

Eles aquiesceram, pois podiam usar vários estratagemas para despistar Severo Snape e Aleto Carrow sem contudo se comprometerem. Bastava que todos se reunissem para fazer um bom plano, pois era preciso organização para que as coisas não dessem errado logo de primeira. Como já era bastante tarde, e era muito perigoso todos saírem da Sala Precisa de uma vez, foram se dispersando aos poucos, tomando cuidado para que ninguém os visse. O que ficou acordado foi a próxima reunião ser usada exclusivamente para os perigosos planos de invasão.

Era dia de partida de quadribol. Corvinal _versus_ Sonserina. Apesar de todo o clima atual, sombrio do castelo, o esporte continuava com sua fama, talvez a única maneira de os alunos oprimidos desopilarem, livrarem-se do estresse acumulado em várias semanas. E era o dia também escolhido cuidadosamente pela Armada de Dumbledore para tentar sua perigosa aventura na Sala do Diretor.

O plano fora muito pensado por todos os membros da AD juntos, que pesaram prós e contras, decidiram qual seria o melhor dia, quem seria encarregado de cada coisa. O que logo ficou claro era que o dia da tentativa de invasão deveria coincidir com um dos jogos de quadribol, quando a escola em peso, inclusive professores, reunir-se-iam no campo de quadribol. E como Gina era ainda a apanhadora do time da Grifinória e como seria preferível ter o mínimo possível de sonserinos zanzando pelo castelo, tinha que ser uma partida de Sonserina contra Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal. A mais próxima, em algumas semanas, era contra Corvinal. A próxima partida de quadribol de Sonserina, depois dessa, seria em pelo menos dois meses e contra Grifinória, o que não seria o ideal. Alguns alunos participantes da AD de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, Casas não tão visadas pelos sonserinos quanto Grifinória, foram incumbidos de espionar o corredor onde ficava a gárgula que tomava conta da entrada da Sala do Diretor durante alguns dias na esperança de ouvir a senha usada para entrar. Caso fossem pegos, podiam sempre dizer que estavam indo para a biblioteca, fazer atividades que tinham deixado pendentes. O problema era saber o que fazer quando Gina, Luna e Neville estivessem "dentro" da referida Sala. Não sabiam o que podiam esperar lá

Era dia de jogo e o castelo de Hogwarts parecia abandonado. Sonserina em peso estava nas arquibancadas, torcendo por uma outra vitória — desde a "posse" do colégio pelos bruxos das trevas, o time sonserino não perdia — e o restante dos alunos estava lá, também, esperando e torcendo para que Corvinal desse uma surra merecida no adversário: isso nunca seria permitido fora do campo de quadribol. Entretanto, o castelo não estava tão desprovido de pessoas como se imaginava... — isso falando de pessoas "vivas", bem entendido. Um pequeno grupo de alunos sorrateiramente se dirigia para pontos estratégicos previamente decididos. Do grande hall do castelo até o corredor onde ficava a Sala do Diretor, que ficava numa torre circular do castelo, havia alunos passeando como se não tivessem mais nada para fazer — embora cada um tivesse uma desculpa plausível para se encontrar nos lugares em que estavam.

Eram alunos da AD. Preparando uma espécie de sistema de aviso rudimentar. Um plano simples, mas útil: caso algum dos diretores entrasse no castelo, o aluno que estava no hall, depois que ele passasse, avisaria a AD por meio do antigo medalhão enfeitiçado pelo Feitiço de Proteu, e isso deixaria Gina, Neville e Luna de sobreaviso. Então o aluno do próximo ponto estratégico tentaria retardar de alguma maneira o diretor, e quando ele fosse em frente, com o mesmo esquema, avisaria novamente a AD, e o aluno no próximo corredor retardaria o diretor novamente, e assim sucessivamente, para dar tempo de Gina, Neville e Luna escaparem da sala antes que o dono dela chegasse.

Neville, Gina e Luna, as respirações em suspenso, pararam em frente à feia gárgula que tomava conta da entrada da Sala do Diretor. Não era para os alunos saberem onde ficava a Sala do Diretor, muito menos ter acesso a ela, mas, como qualquer segredo em Hogwarts — talvez pelo próprio fato de ser um segredo — todos sabiam, como bem disse Dumbledore para Harry no final do seu primeiro ano na escola. Os três se olharam, pálidos, como se perguntando se realmente deviam fazer aquilo. Acabando logo com as dúvidas, Gina respirou fundo e disse à gárgula a senha que um aluno de Corvinal ouvira a horrível Aleto Carrow dizer:

— _Lord das Trevas_. Somente alguém muito idiota mesmo para colocar essa senha tão previsível! Era a que eu tentaria caso nenhum dos "espiões" conseguisse ouvir um deles dizer a senha.

A gárgula, ao som da voz de Gina falando tal senha, girou, deixando uma passagem à mostra que revelava uma estreita escada em espiral. No momento em que todos entraram, ela começou a girar para cima, como uma escada volante. Pararam em frente a uma porta, que Gina abriu logo, e entraram. O lugar estava muito diferente tanto da época em que Dumbledore quanto da época em que McGonagall eram os diretores. A ampla sala circular estava muito escura, cortinas de veludo negro cerradas sobre as janelas. No piso, um tapete verde-claro que cobria toda sua extensão contrastava violentamente com a escuridão da parede e cortinas. Prateleiras que acompanhavam o formato curvo da parede estavam espalhadas por todo canto, cheias de instrumentos que pareciam ser de tortura e frascos com substâncias suspeitas dentro deles, bem como outros com coisas viscosas boiando em líquido amorfo. Gina suspeitava que os frascos deviam ser de Snape e os instrumentos de tortura, de Aleto Carrow, que parecia ser uma bruxa demente, além de maligna, pois fora ela a instaurar as detenções em forma de tortura em Hogwarts. Ela tinha uma mente estranhamente deturpada, sentindo prazer em infligir dor.

Junto às prateleiras, os quadros dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts pareciam fora de lugar. Como o ambiente estava muito escuro, os bruxos dentro das molduras dormiam, ou pelo menos pareciam dormir. Inclusive o quadro de Dumbledore. Os três ergueram suas varinhas e iluminaram o lugar. Alguns bruxos, parecendo acordar com a súbita claridade, falaram coisas do tipo:

— Apague essa luz! Queremos dormir!

Neville se aproximou do quadro de Dumbledore e falou, meio incerto:

— Unh... Prof. Dumbledore?

Os olhos azul-claros e brilhantes se abriram e olharam bondosamente para o garoto. As sobrancelhas se arquearam levemente, num ar divertido.

— Ora, se não é Neville Longbottom... — seus olhos passearam pelos rostos tensos dos outros dois bruxos. — Luna Lovegood e Gina Weasley, também... Posso saber o que os senhores fazem na Sala do Diretor? Levando em conta o tipo de bruxa que é um dos atuais donos desta sala — nesse momento houve certa expressão de asco no rosto bondoso e enrugado — duvido que vocês seriam chamados para tomar um chá com bolinhos de minuto.

— É que... professor... a gente precisa de sua ajuda... — disse Neville, olhando-o com uma expressão meio reverente, meio temerosa.

Os olhos azuis por trás de óculos em forma de meia-lua se fixaram neles, atentos.

— Nós... — disse Gina, primeiro hesitando, depois erguendo o queixo numa atitude desafiante — Nós reconstituímos a Armada de Dumbledore. Achamos que era preciso, dados os tempos atuais, se o senhor me entende.

O bruxo suspirou.

— Sim, Srta. Weasley, eu entendo. Como entendo... Mas, prossigam.

— Não temos mais o Harry para nos ajudar. Queremos saber se o senhor, ou melhor dizendo, sua imagem pode nos ajudar. Nos treinar para... a batalha que sabemos estar por vir. Invadimos essa sala, enfrentamos o perigo para saber isso e, se o senhor concordar, mudarmos seu quadro de lugar.

Os olhos do bruxo brilharam divertidos, pensando no jeito decidido, meio atrevido, tipicamente Weasley da garota ruiva.

— E que lugar seria esse, senhorita?

A imagem de Dumbledore imaginava muito bem qual seria, mas preferiu perguntar antes de aceitar, pois o que menos queria era ficar num lugar fácil de achar que comprometesse os garotos e os fizessem pagar caro pelo ato de rebeldia.

— A Sala Precisa.

— Imaginava... — disse o bruxo, cruzando os dedos e apoiando o queixo no dorso das mãos, um gesto típico de Dumbledore que continuava na essência dele que permanecia no retrato. — Bem, acho que vocês precisarão mesmo de um mentor... E imagino que não sejam só vocês três, não?

— Somos em número de cinqüenta, Professor — disse Luna em tom etéreo, os olhos ávidos percorrendo todos os lugares da sala, por certo procurando pistas da presença dos tais Colondores de Asas Azuis.

— Imaginava mesmo que eram uns a mais — disse Dumbledore sorridente. — Bem, irei com vocês — seu sorriso se tornou maior. — Estou louco de curiosidade para saber como Aleto Carrow vai reagir à idéia de que alguém entrou em sua sala e roubou um dos quadros dos diretores bem debaixo de seu nariz. Bem, apressem-se, cada momento que ficam aqui dentro o perigo aumenta.

Ao perceber a verdade das palavras do professor, seus medalhões aqueceram e viram a mensagem que o bruxo de plantão no hall mandou-lhes. Severo Snape vinha em direção à Sala! Tinham esquecido o quanto o tempo de duração de uma partida de quadribol era imprevisível, podia durar tanto meses quanto minutos, tudo dependia do apanhador pegar o pomo de ouro.

Neville e Gina se esforçaram a tirar o quadro da parede. Era pesado e grande, e não seria fácil carregá-lo. A imagem de Dumbledore se voltou para os demais quadros, onde suas imagens ainda pareciam dormir, e falou:

— Por favor, meus caros colegas, não deixem escapar isso para ninguém que não possa ouvir... — disse de maneira enigmática, que Gina, Neville e Luna não puderam entender. — Inclusive você, Fineus.

Os olhos das imagens se abriram, revelando que não estavam propriamente dormindo, e assentiram com movimentos da cabeça. Fineus Nigellus, um bruxo sonserino que fora diretor de Hogwarts, olhou-os todos com desdém, dizendo:

— Ah, no meu tempo alunos atrevidos não ousariam sequer entrar na minha sala... Não se preocupe, Dumbledore, seu segredo, ou de seus alunos, estará bem guardado.

Neville envolveu o quadro num tecido que tinha trazido especialmente para isso e ele e Gina o sustentaram enquanto Luna abria a porta. Desceram pela escada em espiral, tomando cuidado para não caírem, e pararam na entrada protegida pela gárgula. Luna espiou para os lados e, vendo que não vinha ninguém, eles saíram, fazendo a gárgula voltar para o lugar, e começaram a percorrer o corredor, dirigindo-se para outro. Quando estavam quase na esquina, ouviram as vozes se aproximando. Era a voz de Snape e de alguém mais jovem, e vinham discutindo sobre poções! Devia ser o aluno que tentava retardá-lo! Começaram a correr, apesar da dificuldade de carregar o quadro, para conseguir atingir a outra esquina do corredor e irem para o corredor da Sala Precisa por outro caminho. Por sorte, Luna, que apesar de aérea era inteligente, enfeitiçou os pés deles para que não fizessem barulho ao pisar no chão.

Quando entraram no corredor da Sala Precisa, tiveram que parar e encostar o quadro na parede. Todos lutavam para respirar, e Gina e Neville apertavam as laterais do corpo, que doíam imensamente com o esforço que fizeram. Estavam tentando se acalmar quando Pirraça, o _poltergeist_ da escola, apareceu flutuando.

— Oh, não! De todos os lugares desse imenso castelo Pirraça tinha que aparecer logo aqui? — reclamou Gina ainda arfando.

O _poltergeist_ parou no ar, de cabeça para baixo, e olhou para os três, que não estavam em sua melhor forma. Seus olhinhos redondos, negros e cruéis pousaram no quadro encostado na parede e novamente olharam as caras culpadas dos alunos. Um sorriso maléfico apareceu no seu rosto diáfano e ele abriu a boca, por certo para gritar alguma coisa, pois o que Pirraça mais gostava era do caos e de delatar transgressores — e não por desejo de respeito às regras e ordem, fique isso bem claro!

— Oh, não, Pirraça! Por favor... — disse Neville, pálido e com voz estrangulada. A coisa que ainda mais tinha medo não deixara de ser o Prof. Snape!

Uma voz límpida e bondosa se ouviu:

— Deixem-me falar com ele.

Pronto para gritar, Pirraça se calou, intrigado, ao ouvir aquela voz sem corpo. Gina abriu um pedaço do quadro e os olhos azuis brilhantes de Dumbledore olharam para o _poltergeist_. Na verdade, Pirraça sempre tivera respeito — e certo medo — por apenas duas pessoas: o Barão Sangrento, fantasma sonserino residente nas masmorras, e Dumbledore. Ao ver o quadro, além de surpreso, Pirraça pareceu levemente untuoso.

— Bem, Pirraça, eu gostaria de que esse pequeno segredo nosso não fosse revelado. Pense numa coisa boa, o caos que o desaparecimento do meu quadro vai causar por todo o tempo em que eu ficar desaparecido.

O _poltergeist_ apoiou seu queixo na mão e ficou "pensando". Por certo deve ter aquiescido, pois fez uma coisa que Gina e os outros jamais vira ele fazer, exceto para Fred e Jorge Weasley no dia em que eles fugiram de Hogwarts: tirou o seu chapéu verde e curvou-se para Dumbledore, desaparecendo num estalo. Gina, Luna e Neville recostaram-se na parede, respirando de forma aliviada. Por pouco as coisas não tinham saído errado. Luna correu para a parede que ficava em frente ao quadro de Barnabás, o Amalucado, sendo massacrado pelos trasgos a quem tentava ensinar balé, e passou por ela três vezes. Uma porta se abriu e todos entraram, levando o quadro para dentro. A porta se fechou e eles olharam abismados para o que tinham à sua frente. Quase toda a AD já estava lá, esperando-os, para saber se o plano dera certo! Quando viram o quadro, ovacionaram Gina, Neville e Luna de pé, indo até eles e os cumprimentando. Após aquele monte de cumprimentos — Neville ficou vermelho como um tomate, pois não estava acostumado a isso — todos se voltaram para o quadro, em expectativa.

Eles o levaram até a parede do fundo da ampla sala o encostaram à parede. Tiraram, enfim, o tecido que o embalava. Foi um espanto e admiração geral ao verem a curiosa, bondosa e sorridente imagem do Prof. Dumbledore, que foi cumprimentado por todos, admirados de poderem ver, conversar e receber treinamentos por parte de um bruxo tão ilustre — ou sua imagem. Penduraram o quadro na parede e o bruxo os olhou por cima dos seus óculos em forma de meia-lua, o queixo apoiado nas mãos cruzadas. Citando uma famosa passagem de um célebre filme trouxa, o bruxo falou:

— Bem, acho que esse vai ser o início de uma bela amizade.

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal, e façam uma leitora feliz, clicando no link aí embaixo e deixando um comentário! Leitores que não pertencem ao FF, anônimos, também podem deixar comentário, caso alguém não saiba!

Beijos,

Ana Christie


	22. 21 Borgin & Burkes

Oi, pessoal! Mais um capítulo, esse cheio de aventura e perigos! Aqui pode ter certeza que encontrará emoção! Começa de verdade, em busca DA PRIMEIRA HORCRUX QUE PRECISAM ENCONTRAR!

**Dogas e Bear: Obrigada! Adorei seu review! Bem,realmente é ótimo que os meninos tenham quem os ensine para quando chegar o momento da batalha "de verdade",né? Bem, que o Fineus vai contar, não tenha a menor dúvida! Agora,saber para quem... srsrsrs bjs**

**Mickky: Muitíssimo obrigada pelo review! Realmente,eu sempre achei legal essa coisa de o quadro poder conversar,e isso me deu a idéia. Nossos heróis precisam estar firmes, fortes e preparados para quando vier a batalha final!bjs**

Perseus Fire: Ai,seus comentários me envaidecem! ADORO! Claro que o roubo do quadro vai gerar um caos na escola, entre os diretores principalmente! Rsrsrs imagine como eles ficarão bem treinados para quando chegar a batalha! Nossa, terem o quadro roubado debaixo de seus narizes... (como vc disse,seria difícil para Snape ver,com um nariz daquele tamanho! Rsrsrs) Eu quis fazer um Neville mais corajoso (bem,nem tanto...), não gosto daquele jeito mole dele. E a Gina é uma pimentinha! Uma danada,para Harry, tinha que ser assim, eh, pá! Com as confusões em que ele vive entrando!

Bem,essa citação de "cara de cobra" eu vi numa fic, eu acho... Não estou lembrando de te-la visto em algum dos livros ou filmes... Bem, eu não sei em quem Voldemort se inspirou, mas a cara dele me lembra a Zircônia de Sailor Moon Super S... Feia para caramba!

Pode crer que "Bela, a feia" vai tomar um baita de um susto com a volta do priminho querido! E a luta entre eles vai ser memorável!

Ah,não se preocupe, a cena entre a Ana e o Carlinhos já está até esquematizada, mas não vai ser super HOT, pois essa fic é mais geral,normalmente em outras fics eu escrevo coisas super quentes, mas aqui vai ser moderado, e com bastante romance! Espero que goste desse capítulo de aventura... e de realidade mortal de uma guerra. Bjs

**Capítulo vinte e um**

**Borgin & Burkes**

Desde que voltaram ao hotel, depois da noite da reunião da Ordem da Fênix, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana passaram a estudar profundamente o livro sobre Horcruxes, para saber mais sobre elas, a maneira como eram feitas, o que poderia destruí-las — principalmente isso. Elas só podiam ser destruídas de duas maneiras, o arrependimento sincero do bruxo que as criou, o que era muito doloroso, ou através de algum material mágico ou veneno realmente poderoso, como sangue de dragão em muda, veneno de basilisco, chifre de unicórnio. O ruim é que não tinham em seu poder nenhuma dessas coisas. Entretanto, mais fácil seria conseguir qualquer dessas coisas capazes de destruir as Horcruxes do que as próprias Horcruxes.

Certa noite, Harry teve um sonho. Era um sonho com Dumbledore, mais uma lembrança do que sonho. No seu sonho, ele e Dumbledore conversavam sobre as visitas a pensamentos que tinham feito através da Penseira no ano passado.

"_Harry, eu pensei que essas 'viagens' ao distorcido mundo de Tom Riddle criança, adolescente e adulto te ajudariam nessa busca que tanto almeja. Você apreendeu fatos da vida de Voldemort que o fizeram entendê-lo, compreendê-lo mais do que qualquer outro, até eu. Já era hora de ter percebido o provável lugar de uma das Horcruxes_."

No sonho, Harry baixou a cabeça, como que envergonhado. O interessante era que não conseguia falar, apenas ouvir pacientemente Dumbledore, com sua aparência bondosa e inteligente. Ele lembrou cada uma das incursões que fizeram aos pensamentos de bruxos que tinham tido contato com Voldemort ou pessoas de sua família, uma delas o próprio Dumbledore. Tom Riddle fora um adolescente sem família, vivendo ano após ano em um orfanato numa vida cheia de privações, com o desejo de sair daquele lugar. Não muito diferente de Harry, ele tivera em Hogwarts o seu primeiro "lar" de verdade... Não, se a Horcrux estivesse em Hogwarts, Dumbledore já teria achado ou ao menos lhe daria essa indicação. Uma das Horcrux deveria estar em algum outro lugar que fora importante para o bruxo... Algum lugar que, depois de que ele saíra de Hogwarts, fora a porta de entrada para conseguir o que tanto ele almejava... Um lugar como... Borgin & Burkes! Nesse momento, enquanto ia se aproximando do nível consciente, ainda pode ver Dumbledore com seu plácido e enigmático sorriso.

Harry não percebera que gritara de verdade aquele nome até que viu um sardento rosto estranhamente "esfumaçado" se aproximando do dele, com olhos assustados e sacudindo seu braço. Percebia apenas um borrão vermelho-cenoura até pegar seus óculos na cabeceira da cama.

— Harry? Você "tá" bem, cara? Foi o "cara-de-cobra" de novo?

Ele se sentou na cama, os cabelos negros mais bagunçados que o normal, e falou para Rony, sorrindo:

— Eu sou mesmo muito lesado. Um dos lugares onde deve ter uma Horcrux é tão simples, tão fácil, e nem me liguei... Um lugar que eu próprio já vi e já entrei...

Os olhos de Rony estavam arregalados.

— Mesmo? Então qual é?

Estava amanhecendo, e daqui a pouco Hermione e Ana iriam se levantar para uma nova maratona infrutífera à Biblioteca dos Bruxos.

— Deixa as garotas levantarem, assim conto para todo mundo de uma vez. É bom mesmo ter a opinião de Mione, de longe a mais inteligente aqui... Bem, junto da Ana, agora, eu acho.

Enquanto as meninas não apareciam, Harry e Rony pediram ao serviço de quarto do hotel o café-da-manhã. Quando as meninas apareceram na sala, por certo guiadas pelo delicioso cheirinho da comida, todos passaram a comer, e logo Harry abordou o assunto.

— Então, com esse sonho, eu percebi o que deveria estar claro como um espelho. Um dos lugares importantes na vida de Voldemort foi o lugar onde teve seu primeiro emprego, aquele que o auxiliou a encontrar objetos mágicos e poderosos para que fizesse as suas Horcruxes. A Borgin & Burkes, aquela loja da Travessa do Tranco em que vimos Malfoy, no começo do ano letivo passado. Aposto como lá deve estar alguma das Horcruxes, possivelmente a taça de Hufflepuff, pois o medalhão de Slytherin nós sabemos que foi guardado na caverna, e ambos, a taça e o medalhão, foram adquiridos por Voldemort enquanto ele trabalhava na Borgin & Burkes, com a visita que ele fez a Hepzibah Smith. O que vocês acham?

Hermione franziu a testa, pensando.

— É bem possível, e mesmo que fosse algo apenas provável, é a única coisa que a gente tem, não é? Começou um novo ano e não avançamos praticamente nada na busca às Horcruxes. Que adianta termos o livro sobre Horcruxes, se não as encontrarmos?

— Então a gente tem de ir lá — disse Rony. — É bom fazermos a invasão à noite, quando correremos menores riscos.

— Rony! — falou Hermione meio indignada. — Não fale assim... Invasão...

— Bem, minha querida — ele disse de maneira cínica — então me diga que o que fizemos ao Ministério da Magia, à Casa Ministerial, ao lugar exclusivamente para funcionários do Museu de Godric's Hollow não foram invasões... Pois sim!

Por incrível que pareça, apenas nesse momento Hermione realmente caiu em si, percebendo quantas infrações vinham cometendo. Levou a mão aos cabelos lanzudos e fez uma cara que para os outros era bastante cômica.

— Tem razão, Rony... Pelo menos, o que viemos fazendo é para um Bem maior...

Eles passaram o resto do dia imaginando o que poderiam fazer para entrar na Borgin & Burkes e que prováveis feitiços estariam protegendo a Horcrux. Perceberam que a melhor coisa a fazer em primeiro lugar era dar uma passada nas Gemialidades Weasley. Fred e Jorge moravam lá mesmo, num apartamento em cima da loja. Seria um ótimo lugar para ficarem, pois seria altamente suspeito se eles tentassem entrar no Beco Diagonal de madrugada, acordando Tom, o barman do Caldeirão Furado. E também seria um bom lugar para se esconderem, depois.

Disfarçados, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana foram ao Beco Diagonal. Agora tinham que ter maior cuidado, pois iam todos de uma vez, não de dois, como geralmente iam quando precisavam ir à biblioteca. Aparentemente, não foram reconhecidos nem seguidos, e entraram na loja dos irmãos de Rony como se fossem meros clientes. Nem mesmo Fred e Jorge os reconheceram, sendo tão solícitos com Hermione e Ana que dava para perceber o flerte por trás de sua amabilidade — coisa que não era típica dos gêmeos! Quando a loja ficou vazia, exceto por eles quatro, os gêmeos e as duas leais funcionárias, Rony se virou para Fred, que dera em cima de Hermione, e lhe deu um soco no nariz, não muito forte, quase de brincadeira. O ruivo entroncado olhou para Rony com os olhos castanhos em fogo, e teria partido para cima dele com sua varinha se Rony não tivesse voltado logo ao seu estado normal.

Quando todos os quatro voltaram ao seu estado normal, Fred e Jorge ficaram um longo tempo os olhando com caras de bobo. E então caíram na gargalhada e pularam em cima de Rony, quase o derrubando no chão e bagunçando os seus cabelos, tão ruivos quanto os dos irmãos. Cumprimentaram os outros, surpresos, e somente não fecharam a loja antes do fim do expediente porque isso daria muito na vista. Puxaram os quatro para o seu apartamento, incumbindo as funcionárias de atenderem sozinhas os clientes, por enquanto.

— E aí, o que os quatro fazem em pleno Beco Diagonal? Precisam de algum produto Gemialidades Weasley para sua missão secreta? — disse Jorge erguendo as sobrancelhas, jogando verde para colher maduro, talvez tentando descobrir alguma coisa, curioso como era. Completando o irmão, Fred falou:

— Sim, acho que as Gemialidades estão parecendo com aquele homem que fazia as invenções secretas para aquele personagem famoso dos filmes trouxas, o Games Blond.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hermione, Ana e Harry caíram na risada. Eles queriam se referir ao James Bond, dos filmes de espionagem 007, e acabaram fazendo um trocadilho hilário. Embora não seguindo o sistema de determinante/determinado — qualificador e qualificado — típico do inglês, eles chamaram o herói da espionagem inglesa de "jogos loiros".

— Você quis dizer James Bond, Fred — disse Ana.

— Que seja.

— Bem, o que precisamos mesmo é de abrigo por essa noite. Temos algo a fazer aqui, no Beco. Algo importante, e nem adianta fazer essa cara, que não vou contar o que é, Jorge — disse Harry, rindo.

Os gêmeos fizeram cômicas caras de decepção, fazendo os outros caírem na gargalhada.

— Bem, não precisam nos dizer o que é, mas caso precisem da nossa ajuda para qualquer coisa, estaremos à disposição.

— Talvez algum dos produtos Gemialidades Weasley os ajudem na sua missão.

— Muito obrigado, Fred, Jorge. Talvez precisemos de ajuda, sim. Vai ser perigoso, o que pretendemos.

Quando os gêmeos fecharam a loja e as funcionárias foram embora, os seis se reuniram na loja para fazer um plano. Harry resolveu aceitar a ajuda dos gêmeos, embora não dissesse que o que precisava surrupiar da Borgin & Burkes fosse uma Horcrux. Iriam tentar invadir à madrugada, quando a loja estivesse vazia, pois o Sr. Borgin não morava no imóvel onde tinha sua loja, como acontecia com Fred e Jorge. Alguns dos produtos das Gemialidades seriam uma "mão na roda", como os chapéus, luvas e capas à prova de feitiços, embora só de feitiços menos graves, como o Estuporante, pois não funcionavam com Maldições Imperdoáveis. Levariam, também, o Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru, pois podia ser necessário, caso alguém aparecesse. Fred e Jorge levaram, também, um novo Kit Defesa que estava em testes, um kit versátil com material para se defender de vários coisas diferentes, como feitiços, ataques de certas criaturas e venenos.

Os seis esperaram até as duas da manhã, quando não era possível ver mais ninguém nas ruas. Disfarçados com o Feitiço da Desilusão, eles caminharam rapidamente pelo Beco Diagonal e entraram na Travessa do Tranco. A noite estava, para felicidade deles, muito escura, embora fosse noite de lua-cheia, pois ela estava encoberta, desde seu "nascimento", por nuvens escuras. Mesmo assim, certa claridade prateada tocava todo o Beco, deixando-o com uma mágica aparência, refletindo-se nas pedras lisas e tortas do calçamento. As lojas e postes com candeeiros mágicos causavam longas sombras, e por elas eles aproveitavam para andar, uma precaução a mais. Seus pés estavam enfeitiçados para não causarem o mínimo de barulho que pudesse despertar algum morador do Beco.

A Travessa do Tranco, em compensação, estava muito escura, pois era estreita e com lojas espremidas umas às outras, em edifícios de dois andares para caberem o máximo possível de espeluncas em que se vendiam produtos suspeitos. Enfim, avistaram a Borgin & Burkes. Uma loja grande em relação às demais, e de aparência lúgubre. Ocupava um prédio de dois andares inteiro. Harry, Rony e Hermione lembravam muito bem da vez em que seguiram Draco Malfoy até a loja, quando foram ao Beco comprar o material escolar do sexto ano.

Em fim, pararam em frente à loja. Foram tentar abri-la por meio do Feitiço Alorromora, mas não conseguiram.

— Isso está se tornando um "repeteco". Esse feitiço não funciona nunca quando queremos ou precisamos de verdade! — disse Rony, chateado.

— Bem, maninho, o que você queria? Quantos bruxos com varinha existem, que podem realizar esse simples feitiço? — disse Fred.

— Deixar a porta fechada de maneira a poder ser aberta de maneira tão fácil é o mesmo que falar aos ladrões: Vamos, entrem e peguem tudo o que quiserem — disse Jorge. — Nenhum bruxo que se preze toma tão pouco cuidado com suas propriedades, principalmente se forem lojas. Bem, aprendi uns truques trouxas... Podemos tentar com um pé-de-cabra. Tenho um aqui, resolvi trazer, sabe, para se fosse necessário.

— Não é preciso — disse Harry, enfiando a mão no bolso largo do grande casaco que usava. — Um pé-de-cabra força a porta, dá para se perceber quando ela foi forçada. Tenho algo melhor comigo, um canivete mágico que ganhei de presente de natal do Sirius. Abre qualquer porta que não esteja protegida por senhas, enigmas ou coisas do tipo. Tinha estragado quando passei naquela porta que não quis se abrir no Departamento de Mistérios, mas eu mandei consertar no Beco Diagonal, naquela vez que fomos lá antes da queda do Ministério.

Harry abriu o canivete e o passou pela abertura da porta, como se fosse um cartão. Em pouco tempo se ouviu um clique e o barulho da porta se abrindo, num suave rangido. Cautelosamente, entraram na loja e andaram um pouco por ela, em silêncio, usando como luz apenas as pontas de suas varinhas. A união delas tornava o ambiente razoavelmente iluminado, mas não tanto para ser visto de longe por alguém de fora. A loja tinha aparência escura, e era assim mesmo de dia. Não era apenas a escuridão, entretanto, o que a tornava soturna e sombria. Os produtos e artefatos mágicos ali presentes não seriam usados por bruxos decentes, eram... maléficos. Com os dentes cerrados de angústia, Harry olhou para o armário que sabia ter sido a porta de entrada para os Comensais da Morte entrarem em Hogwarts. A loja não mudara muito, tinha os mesmos objetos que ele lembrava, como uma mão murcha e seca dentro de uma redoma, a Mão da Glória, que devia ser outra, pois aquela que ele vira fora usada por Draco Malfoy ano passado para entrar com os Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts sem dificuldade. O colar de pérolas amaldiçoado não estava ali, como esperado; Katie Bell fora amaldiçoada por ele ano passado por culpa também de Draco Malfoy, em uma de suas fracassadas tentativas de matar Dumbledore ao longo do ano.

Harry parou no centro da loja e todos se reuniram ao seu redor.

— O que estou procurando é uma pequena taça de ouro com duas asinhas lavradas finamente, com uma insígnia gravada nela, a insígnia de Helga Hufflepuff. Se acharem, não tentem pegá-la; deve estar protegida por algum feitiço muito poderoso. Temos de ter cuidado. Ah, e tomem cuidado com as outras coisas da loja, também. Nunca podemos saber só de olhar quais objetos estão ou não amaldiçoados.

Eles se dividiram e passaram a procurar, sem deixar nenhum rincão sem olhar. Harry começou a procurar, mas como não estava conseguindo encontrar nada através de seus cinco sentidos, resolveu prestar atenção à ligação que o unia a Voldemort e, conseqüentemente, às suas Horcruxes. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deixando a sua mente o mais aberta possível às influências negativas que o pedaço de alma do Lord causava nele. Ao fechar os olhos e se concentrar, tornando a sua mente o mais aberta possível, ele sentiu. Foi como se os abafados sons que os outros causavam ao procurar a taça de Hufflepuff sumissem, para apenas um longínquo som de batimentos cardíacos, que não eram os seus, penetrasse em sua mente. Ouvia apenas o som de sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos, os seus e os de um outro coração que parecia ligado ao seu. Uma energia maléfica, sombria, uma magia escura o chamava, conectava-se com sua própria magia, o levando em direção à estreita e escura escada que levava ao andar superior do prédio. Como em transe, embora consciente de seus atos, Harry subiu os degraus, que o levaram para um amplo cômodo que mais parecia um depósito de velharias, coisas quebradas e objetos que há muito deviam ter desistido de tentar vender. Ele parou no centro daquele lugar e olhou em volta. Não se sentia muito bem. Uma leve náusea o acometia, bem como calafrios, e ele tinha certeza que o porquê daquilo era a conexão entre ele e o pedaço de alma de Voldemort. A Horcrux estava ali.

Enquanto os outros procuravam no andar de baixo, Harry procurava no de cima. E ele preferia assim. Tinha certeza de que a Horcrux estava naquele andar, e era bom que seus amigos tivessem o mínimo de contato possível com aquele objeto tão cheio de maldade, tão poluído. Sabia, por experiência própria, o quanto os objetos com pedaços de alma de Voldemort eram perigosos. Como no caso de Gina, em que o pedaço de alma preso ao diário de Tom Riddle saíra da Horcrux, mantendo, é claro, a conexão com o objeto, e a possuíra.

Havia muitas caixas e armários onde a Horcrux poderia estar. Harry abriu ainda mais sua mente, tomando cuidado apenas para que Voldemort não percebesse seus pensamentos e sentimentos, e focalizou sua mente apenas na magia perversa que pairava na ampla sala. Como se algo o guiasse, ele seguiu seus instintos e foi até um grande armário verde e prata encostado a uma parede e quase escondido de tantas caixas que havia na frente. Harry tirou as caixas e tentou abrir o armário. Não conseguiu. Tentou de todas as maneiras humana e magicamente possíveis, com um pedaço de ferro como pé-de-cabra, com sua varinha e seu canivete mágico. Nada surtiu efeito. Àquela altura, ele já tinha certeza de que aquele era o reduto da Horcrux, pois sentia, além do enjôo, uma leve queimação em sua cicatriz. E além disso, um simples armário não estaria tão protegido assim se não contivesse algo precioso ou importante.

Ele já estava quase desistindo quando se lembrou do que Dumbledore precisara fazer para entrar na parede que parecia sólida na caverna onde haviam ido procurar a outra Horcrux. Pagar um tributo. Um tributo de sangue. Esse armário exigiria o mesmo tipo de "pagamento"? Suspirando, ele resolveu tentar. Ergueu a manga do casaco até um pouco acima do cotovelo, pegou o canivete mágico e fez um pequeno furo na parte interna do cotovelo, franzindo um pouco a cara de dor. Ele levou a ponta molhada de sangue do canivete até a fechadura das portas do armário e o girou como se fosse uma chave. Quase ao mesmo tempo ouviu-se um estalo e o armário se destrancou. Harry apontou sua varinha para seu ferimento e disse:

— _Episkey_.

Na mesma hora o corte se fechou com uma nova e fresca camada de pele rosada. Ele, então, escancarou as portas do armário. Lá dentro, para sua surpresa, havia dezenas de taças iguais, todas cheias de um claro líquido. Não tinha como se ter a mínima idéia de qual era a verdadeira taça de Hufflepuff. Devia ser uma armadilha. Sobre a madeira do alto do armário, umas inscrições em dourado apareceram:

_Uma apenas de nós é a verdadeira. Toma cuidado. As demais, males poderão te causar_

Harry respirou fundo e levou sua mão a uma delas. Ao tocar o metal frio da taça, ele sentiu uma profunda dor. Logo seu corpo foi cortado em vários lugares como se estivesse sendo atingido por diversos _Sectumsempras_. O corpo sangrando em vários lugares, ele soltou a taça e se apoiou no armário. Quando o líquido que tinha dentro dela o tocou, só aumentou o sangramento dos cortes. Era como se, dentro delas, houvesse alguma espécie de poção hemorrágica, que agia junto aos cortes causados pelo metal enfeitiçado.

— Uma já se foi... — disse, a voz tensa e, no rosto, uma careta de dor.

E continuou a pegar as taças. Tentou de outras maneiras, usando um feitiço ou um material isolante, mas elas só saiam do seu lugar através do toque da mão humana. A cada taça errada, ele era mais ferido, até que sua camisa estava quase toda tingida de vermelho. Já se sentindo tonto pela perda de sangue, quase sem conseguir manter a consciência, Harry pegou mais uma das taças e se surpreendeu ao perceber que não recebeu novos cortes ao seu toque. Essa era a verdadeira taça de Hufflepuff. Ele, entretanto, já não conseguia nem se manter em pé. Caiu de joelhos, a mão segurando uma das asinhas da taça de maneira trêmula. Nesse momento, uma parte do líquido que ela continha respingou nele e alguns dos seus cortes se curaram completamente. Ele sorriu. Da mesma maneira que as taças falsas continham poção venenosa, a taça verdadeira devia conter o antídoto. Ele espalhou parcimoniosamente a poção incolor sobre todos os cortes de seu corpo, que instantaneamente se curaram. Na mesma hora, a taça voltou a se encher magicamente. Harry, então, se lembrou de algo que lera sobre essa taça, numa de suas incursões à Biblioteca. Um dos mágicos poderes da taça de Hufflepuff era o da cura. Ela curava quase todas as doenças, ferimentos e envenenamentos conhecidos no mundo bruxo. Num assomo de coragem, Harry levou a taça à sua boca e bebeu o líquido que nela havia. Na mesma hora sentiu um gostoso calor e sentiu como se o sangue perdido fosse recuperado. Ele se levantou com a taça, que voltara a se encher magicamente com sua poção curadora, e desceu até o andar de baixo.

Quando os outros o viram com as roupas empapadas de sangue, ficaram paralisados de choque. Hermione, pálida, correu até ele, na mesma hora que Ana conseguia dar um grito de angústia e Rony e os gêmeos levavam as mãos até suas bocas, como se detendo um grito. Hermione quase derrubou Harry na sua ânsia de ver como ele estava. Ele levantou sua mão e disse:

— Não se preocupem, eu estou bem.

— Como está bem? — disse Hermione em tom esganiçado. — Olhe para você, está coberto de sangue! O que aconteceu?

— Sim, Mione, estou bem. Estive muito mal, mas agora já estou curado. Achei a taça de Hufflepuff. Havia outras falsas por perto, que cortava quem as tocava, mas a verdadeira taça me curou com sua inacabável poção de cura.

Ele mostrou para todos a bela tacinha. Hermione abriu a boca de espanto, lembrando-se sobre os poderes que aquele objeto mágico tinha.

— Mas é claro! — ela disse. — A taça de Hufflepuff tem poderes benignos como sua verdadeira dona, Helga Hufflepuff!

Nesse momento os outros foram até Harry, só acreditando que ele estava bem após examinar sua pele, que parecia totalmente lisa, sem os cortes que deveriam ter.

— Bom, temos que sair daqui... — disse Harry. — Quanto mais tempo passarmos aqui, maior a chance de sermos pegos...

Nem bem ele falou isso, uma porta nos fundos da loja se abriu. Não tinham percebido que era uma porta porque ela era disfarçada em tapeçaria. Pela luz que provinha de lá, devia ser uma outra sala ou um porão. Um homem esfregando os olhos, como se tivesse estado dormindo, apareceu. Vinha vestido com umas vestes longas e largas que pareciam um camisolão trouxa antigo de dormir.

— Esses vagabundos que ficam gritando e não deixam nem as pessoas dormirem direito... — disse uma voz rouca de sono. — Eu devia ter ido para casa, eu devia...

Era o Sr. Borgin. Para grande azar de Harry e seus amigos, naquela noite ele ficara trabalhando até mais tarde e resolvera dormir na loja mesmo. Só nesse momento eles perceberam que o Feitiço da Desilusão perdera seu efeito. A loja devia ter uma espécie de proteção anti-ladrão que desfazia esse tipo de feitiço.

Ao chegar mais perto e abrir os olhos, o Sr. Borgin arregalou os olhos. Na mesma hora ergueu sua varinha, mas era apenas a varinha dele contra seis varinhas nas mãos de quatro bruxos procurados e dos Weasleys da loja de logros e brincadeiras. Ele fez algo que os outros não entenderam na hora, apertou um botão. Um som mágico, baixo e agudo soou.

— Não estou gostando nada, nada disso... — disse Fred.

— É melhor corrermos, cambada — continuou Jorge. — Acho que isso foi o alarme que chamará o bruxo de vigia no Beco Diagonal a serviço do "cara de cobra", quer dizer, do nosso "amado" Ministro.

— Mas, espere... — disse Hermione, nervosa. Apontou sua varinha para o Sr. Borgin, que na verdade era um covarde e recuou, assustado. — _Obliviate_! — ela disse. Na mesma hora o olhar do bruxo ficou fora de foco. Continuando com a varinha erguida, Hermione praticou agora um feitiço não-verbal. Após isso, o fez perder a consciência com um Feitiço Estuporante.

— O que você fez, Mione? — perguntou Harry.

— Implantei umas lembranças na memória dele... Se conseguirmos fugir, ele não dará com a língua nos dentes. Voldemort não pode ter a mínima idéia de que viemos a Borgin & Burkes, esqueceu?

Era verdade. Se Voldemort soubesse da presença deles na loja, logo saberia que eles sabiam das Horcruxes e aumentaria ainda mais as defesas em torno das demais. Eles apagaram as luzes de suas varinhas e foram tentar sair pela porta da frente, entretanto era tarde demais. Ao olharem para ela, recuaram. Um bruxo desconhecido grande e moreno, de longos, desgrenhados e oleosos cabelos negros, entrou pela porta. Tinha dentes amarelados e unhas grandes, pontudas e sujas, e vestia-se de maneira esfarrapada. Apresentava um amplo e maléfico sorriso. Sua língua passou lascivamente pelos lábios enquanto seus olhos negros e rasgados olhavam para Ana e Hermione. Falou numa voz rouca e arrastada:

— Ora, ora, vejam a minha sorte... Duas lindas garotas... Tenho obrigação de manter o Potter e a garota loura vivos, mas nada me impede de matar os outros e me divertir com as duas lindas garotas... Imaginem como serei recompensado por ter pego sozinho tantos "assassinos procurados" e traidores do Ministério da Magia...

Com um rápido movimento de sua varinha, ele trancou as portas da loja atrás de si. Avançou em direção aos seis, que recuaram. Sem nenhum aviso partiu para cima deles com feitiços estuporantes, ao invés de Maldições Imperdoáveis, por certo não querendo correr o risco de matar os que Voldemort queria vivos. Sem ter para onde correr, os seis começaram a lançar seus feitiços também, subindo correndo a escada que dava para o andar superior. Eles tinham bastante sorte, pois as capas-escudo, chapéus-escudo e luvas-escudo das Gemialidades Weasley que usavam impediam que tais feitiços os atingissem. Trancaram a porta lançando por meio do feitiço _Mobilicorpus_ vários móveis e caixas na sua frente, mais sabiam que isso não deteria o Comensal da Morte por muito tempo. Correram para uma das janelas que davam na lateral do prédio e olharam por ela. Os prédios naquela Travessa eram tão juntos que não tinham como descer ao chão, mas em compensação, o prédio vizinho era um metro mais alto, apenas, que o prédio da Borgin & Burkes, e passaram sem dificuldade para o telhado daquele.

Começaram a correr pelos telhados dos prédios, passando de um para o outro, aproveitando que eram muito juntos. Escorregavam em alguns trechos, mas tinham sorte pelos telhados não serem muito inclinados, como a maioria dos telhados das casas trouxas. Olhando para trás, perceberam que o Comensal os perseguia pelos telhados. Ele devia ter conseguido entrar no quarto de depósito. Continuaram correndo, com suas peças-escudo os protegendo de feitiços simples e médios, mas tendo que se desviar de Maldições Imperdoáveis que ele agora lançava, talvez tão irritado que nem ligava mais para as ordens de seu Lord. Para confundi-lo e poderem tomar uma boa dianteira, Fred lançou para trás uma descarga de Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru. Na mesma hora se escutou um grunhido de raiva. Olhando-se para trás era possível se ver uma mancha escura que os protegia da visão do Comensal, e puderam se distanciar mais.

Hermione, a menos acostumada a exercícios físicos, já sentia uma dor forte no flanco, e já estava bem atrás dos outros. Cansada, mas tentando alcançá-los, ela pisou numa telha meio solta e escorregou. Ficou pendurada no telhado, e gritou:

— Rony!

Todos pararam ao ouvir seu grito e ao vê-la naquela perigosa situação, se desesperaram, principalmente Rony, que ao ver a menina que amava quase caindo sentiu a pior sensação que já sentira na vida, desde que a vira petrificada pelo basilisco no segundo ano da escola.

— Mione! — gritou com desespero, seu rosto sardento tão pálido que as sardas se sobressaiam imensamente.

Todos voltaram sobre os calcanhares para salvá-la. Jorge segurou Rony pelos pés, que se esticou até tocar a mão de Hermione. Os outros seguravam Jorge sobre o telhado.

— Vamos, Mione, pegue minha mão!

Tremendo e pálida, ela o olhou e disse:

— E-eu... e-eu não consigo...

— Faça um esforço! Por favor... Por mim... Não posso perder você, Mione...

Tremendo de medo, ela ficou presa só por uma mão e esticou o braço, agarrando-o pelo pulso. Os outros, então, os puxaram até que eles estivessem sãos e salvos sobre o telhado. Rony e Hermione se abraçaram fortemente. Fred falou, pigarreando:

— Ei, vocês, será que não podem deixar para se "amassar" outra hora? Estamos fugindo de um Comensal da Morte, lembram? E o efeito do pó só dura muito em lugares fechados; ao ar livre rapidamente se dispersa.

Vermelhos com o comentário de Fred, Hermione e Rony se separaram e todos voltaram a correr. Entretanto, como Fred predissera, o efeito do Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru estava se dispersando, e o Comensal pode recomeçar a persegui-los e lançar feitiços e azarações contra eles. Enfim, chegaram a um beco sem saída. O último prédio terminava abruptamente, e eles não podiam pular, pois era muito alto. Pararam, as varinhas em punho, sobre o telhado dele. Quando o Comensal os alcançou, percebia-se que o estratagema "gemialítico" o deixara bastante furioso. Olhava-os com ódio não disfarçado, a varinha em punho numa mão trêmula de raiva. Nesse momento, as nuvens se dispersaram, revelando no céu uma enorme e prateada lua-cheia. O Comensal ergueu seus olhos para ela e o impensável aconteceu.

Harry e os outros estavam pálidos de medo. Não era um bruxo que fazia a ronda pelo Beco Diagonal aquela noite. Bem, era um bruxo, mas não em todas as noites do mês. Era um Lobisomem. Um enorme e peludo Lobisomem negro, que acabava de se transformar bem diante os seis pares de assustados olhos, um Lobisomem com dentes grandes e ferozes. Devia ser um parceiro de Fenrir Grayback, o Lobisomem que mordera Lupin e Gui e que invadira Hogwarts junto a Comensais da Morte no ano passado. A situação não poderia ser pior para eles. A enorme fera estava curvada, dos dentes arreganhados escorrendo uma viscosa baba, um pavoroso rosnado ecoando. Ameaçava-os, e sua posição era nitidamente de ataque. Não tinham como fugir, ou caíam ou eram mordidos. Foi quando Jorge se lembrou de algo...

— O Kit Defesa, Fred! Como pudemos esquecer? Lembra? Pusemos arma contra Lobisomens nele!

Fred deu um tapa na própria testa, como se chamando de burro. Ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse num ato ensaiado, ambos abriram as maletas do Kit, que levavam a tiracolo por suas longas alças, e delas tiraram umas armas que pareciam pistolas trouxas. Apontaram-nas para o Lobisomem e, na hora que a fera deu um salto para atacá-los, descarregaram nele centenas de pequenas setas de prata, uma das únicas substâncias capazes de matar Lobisomens transformados. Em pleno vôo, atingido pelas setas que penetravam fundo a grossa couraça do monstro, o Lobisomem caiu no chão com um baque surdo. No telhado, todos olharam, ofegantes, o corpo do Lobisomem, que, atingido pelas setas, voltava à sua forma humana. Viram seus últimos estremeções antes de ele morrer. Todos ficaram calados, meio chocados com o que acontecera. Era a primeira vez que um deles matava um homem. Era um Lobisomem, uma perigosa fera, mas mesmo assim um homem. Ana lembrou de um feitiço que lera e tentara aprender em um dos livros que lera. Em voz sumida disse:

— Vamos, vamos pular. Eu posso amortecer a queda com um feitiço...

Na hora que todos pularam a altura de um prédio de primeiro andar, ela disse:

— _Arestum Momentum_.

Esse feitiço retardou a queda, fazendo com que caíssem como se fossem em câmera lenta e mais devagar. Chegaram ao chão sem impacto e sem mesmo cair. Perto deles, o corpo nu coberto de sangue, o Comensal da Morte, que sequer chegaram a conhecer o nome, irremediavelmente morto. Pálido, Jorge disse:

— É melhor levarmos o corpo dele para a Ordem. Ninguém deve descobrir o corpo dele aqui... Assim, com ele desaparecido e o Borgin obliviado, ninguém vai desconfiar do que realmente aconteceu. Vamos todos para a Gemialidades... Daremos um jeito de contatar a Ordem... Eles vão dar um jeito de levar o corpo. E vocês quatro, nada de aparatar, desaparatar, usar Chave de Portal ou a Rede de Flu dentro do Beco Diagonal. Todos esses meios de transporte mágico estão sendo vigiados, aqui dentro...

Nunca nenhum dos quatro vira Fred e Jorge tão sérios como naquele momento. A morte do homem por parte deles, mesmo sendo em legítima defesa, devia tê-los abalado muito. Sem dizerem mais nada, Fred tornou a desilusioná-los e Jorge levou o corpo através do Feitiço de Levitação. Andando pelas sombras, agora mais necessário por causa do barulho que causaram com a fuga e perseguição sobre os telhados, voltaram a Gemialidades Weasley. Todos iam muito calados, e continuaram calados mesmo quando chegaram à loja, onde deixaram o corpo escondido no depósito, e subiram ao apartamento dos gêmeos. Fred mandou um recado aos membros da Ordem através do medalhão e sem conseguir dormir, os seis ficaram à espera do raiar do dia, mudos como entraram.

Pessoal, please, eu PRECISO DE COMENTÁRIOS! As pessoas parecem que não gostam da fic... leem pouco e raramente comentam... Até o próximo,

beijos,

Ana Christie


	23. 22 Dragões, dragões e mais dragões!

**Oi, pessoal! Me desculpem a demora, mas estava ocupada com outras fics, fora que estou sem internet no momento, e quando vou à lan house é tanta coisa para fazer em pouco tempo que nem sempre dou conta de tudo. Trago hoje mais um capítulo cheio de aventura, e também... ROMANCE! A parte mais romântica até hoje da fic, romântica e levemente quente! Em homenagem, essa parte, principalmente a Perseus Fire, que vive cobrando cenas românticas e quentes entre a Ana e o Carlinhos. GOSTEI, TIVE MAIS COMENTÁRIOS COM O CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! Espero que gostem desse!**

**Dogas & Bear:** Realmente, foi por muito pouco! Um lobisomem não é para qualquer um, acho que o que eles têm é uma dose de ousadia, uma dose de capacidade e 90% de SORTE! Rsrsrs Fred é safado, não queria nada com a Hermione, só paquerar e talvez "pegar" mesmo! Obrigada pelo comentário! Adoro quando pessoas novas comentam. Bjs

**Mickky: **Desanimo, não, Mickky, valeu pela força. Vou continuar aos trancos e barrancos, preciso colocar minhas ideias em papel, seja real ou virtual! Pois, menina, queria mesmo que tivesse muita gente lendo, pelo Traffic, vejo que não, fala sério, nesse mês, a fic de Twilight que estou postando teve mais de 200 leitores, uma outra também de Twilight, mas é uma adaptação de um livro de verdade, mais de 400 leitores, enquanto que a fic de HP não teve sequer 80. E HP e o amuleto de Merlin é meu xodozinho, a fic que mais gosto de escrever... Nossa, a presença dos gêmeos, principalmente pelo flerte, parece que foi uma das coisas que mais chamou atenção! Também, Fred e Jorge são demais, adoro essas perosonagens. Bjs

**Perseus Fire: **Oba! Comentário seu! Sempre são os que corro para ler primeiro! Muita coisa vai ser resolvida nesse capítulo, Perseus, há uma horcrux a ser destruída e partes do Amuleto a serem encontradas! MATAR VOCÊ DO CORAÇÃO? HAHAHAHAHA! Essa foi demais! Realmente, foi muito legal escrever essas cenas não só de ação, mas de surpresa. Eu duvido que alguém ia imaginar que o Borgin ia aparecer ou que o Comensal ia se tornar um Lobisomem. Realmente, Orochimaru... Ops, Voldemort não liga a mínima para a vida de seus asseclas. Para ele, tanto faz que morram ou não. Ele tem um EGO do tamanho do mundo e só liga para ele mesmo. É um bastardo nojento, isso é o que ele é!

Bem, e quem liga para o que a Ordem pensa ou deixa de pensar? Bem, talvez só a Hermione, com aquele jeito de "certinha" dela, mas eu mesma, se estivesse no lugar deles, não daria a mínima. Ora, estão lutando muito mais que os outros, e tendo que passar por muito mais perigos para não serem olhados de maneira mais bondosa... não importa o que façam. Na verdade, eu tinha sido, nos capítulos não betados da fic, bem mais rígida e cruel, repartia Maldições e matava a torto e a direito, afinal, poxa, eles estão no meio de uma guerra, como se diz o ditado, "não se pode fazer uma omelete sem quebrar os ovos"! Bem, mas por "sugestão" de minha beta, eu maneirei. Se bem que uma personagem do Bem conhecida estará vindo bem "mudada" num dos próximos capítulos... Bem mais... mortal, dura e sem escrúpulos... Deixei curioso?

Eu sou suspeita para falar da Ana... Afinal, ela é inteiramente criação minha! Gosto muito dela, ela é inteligente, amiga, leal e esforçada. E está aos poucos se tornando poderosa. Não digo que se tornará mais que nosso trio, afinal, não é necessário apenas inteligência, mas também experiência, mas ela vai melhorar muito, sim, senhor. E pode esperar, em sua honra, Perseus, a tão esperada noite de amor e sexo entre Ana e Carlinhos! Quero que me conte bem explicitado o que achou! Rsrsrs

E não se preocupe, desistir, jamais!

**Gaby: **Obrigada pelo comentário, Gaby! Bem, na verdade, eu sempre fico triste pela falta de comentários, mas isso é normal para um autor. Só quando se torna um autor alguém começa a dar realmente valor a um comentário. Confesso, mesmo eu tinha preguiça de comentar. Agora, comento tudo o que leio! Não quero que outros autores passem pelo mesmo que eu não gosto de passar. Bem, como você verá, esse capítulo terá MUITO de Ana e Carlinhos. Espero que goste, e me diga se gostou, ok? Bjs

**Faat: **Ai, AMEI seu comentário! Sempre fico "nas nuvens" quando uma pessoa nova comenta, isso me alegra muito. E seu comentário me deixa envaidecida e emocionada. Eu faço tudo para deixar a fic o melhor possível, pensando mesmo em quem vai ler, pois eu mesma detesto ler fics mal escritas e sem conteúdo. Eu procuro colocar coisas que realmente tenham a ver com lendas existentes, e, se for preciso inventar, ao menos inventar algo verossímil, não é?

Quanto ao português "impecável", como você disse... Bem, confesso que não é um graaannnde mérito. Afinal, eu sou formada em Letras, e estudei para caramba o português. Seria uma vergonha se não escrevesse com um mínimo de organização e seguindo as normas. Elogios merecem muitos autores de fic que li que eram escritas divinamente bem, mas cujos autores jamais tinham feito alguma espécie de curso relacionado à escrita. Mas fiquei felicíssima por seu comentário, pois vejo que meu esforço na escrita e revisão estão valendo a pena. Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo que posto agora. Bjs

**Capítulo vinte e dois**

**Dragões, dragões e mais dragões!**

O pessoal da Ordem da Fênix conseguiu, no dia seguinte, entrar no Beco Diagonal com ajuda do auror que trabalhava disfarçado no Ministério da Magia, Dawlish, e se desfez do corpo do lobisomem, enterrando-o num cemitério para bruxos indigentes, pois não conseguiram descobrir quem ele era. Não era um lobisomem registrado no Departamento para a Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério. Através de disfarces os mais diferentes possíveis, vários membros da Ordem alteraram as mentes dos moradores do Beco Diagonal e da Travessa do Tranco que perceberam a perseguição e alvoroço que acontecera naqueles lugares, durante a madrugada.

Harry, seu grupo e os gêmeos continuaram meio taciturnos durante toda aquela operação perigosa da Ordem em pleno Beco Diagonal, sob os narizes dos "patrulheiros" ministeriais — leia-se "Comensais da Morte", isso fique claro — que vigiavam constantemente o Beco e demais lugares onde os bruxos normalmente se reuniam. Sentiam uma leve culpa pela morte do lobisomem, pois apesar de tudo, ele era um ser humano. Esse episódio foi como um teste de fogo; amadureceu-os mais ainda do que já o haviam feito, tornou-os mais velhos e vividos como muitos anos de vida não poderiam ter feito. Enfrentariam coisas piores no futuro ao finalmente confrontar às claras as forças das trevas, quando Harry estivesse apto a combater Voldemort.

Ao se acalmarem as coisas no Beco Diagonal, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana se despediram dos gêmeos e voltaram ao seu hotel. Passaram o restante do dia refletindo, digerindo tudo o que tinham passado desde a noite passada, mal falando uns com os outros. Era necessária essa reflexão, esse ajustamento e confirmação de valores no íntimo de cada um. Agora percebiam, pela primeira vez claramente, a crueza do que iriam enfrentar. E na visão de Harry, que até o momento mais enfrentara situações difíceis assim, isso fora o melhor que pudera acontecer, apesar de lamentar a morte de um ser humano. Agora os demais tinham uma dimensão clara do que enfrentariam enquanto andassem com ele, combatendo as forças das trevas. Agora tinham uma base melhor para decidir se continuavam com ele ou não naquela jornada árdua que tinham pela frente.

Mais tarde, enquanto jantavam novamente mal conversando, Harry pigarreou. Quando teve a atenção de todos, falou:

— Pessoal, vocês têm ideia de que esse tipo de situação pela qual passamos pode acontecer novamente? Estaremos muitas vezes lutando por nossas vidas, tendo que matar para sobreviver. Isso é uma guerra. Agora pergunto: sabendo o que podem enfrentar se continuarem comigo, pretendem continuar nessa caminhada?

Todos o olharam fixamente por um tempo, mudos. De repente todos os três passaram a falar de uma vez, deixando Harry atônito. Davam "carões" nele pelo absurdo da pergunta, principalmente. Afirmavam o quanto aquela jornada em busca de justiça, paz e um mundo melhor os deixava orgulhosos, orgulhosos por saber que estavam contribuindo para um mundo em que não houvesse tanto preconceito, um mundo que seria melhor para os filhos deles. E o quanto se sentiam felizes por seguir junto a Harry. Por fim, afirmaram que o acontecido só abrira os olhos deles para a verdade e os horrores do que poderiam enfrentar, amadurecendo-os. Isso tudo deixou Harry bastante emocionado e feliz. Agora era continuar com sua jornada em busca das Horcruxes e das partes perdidas do Amuleto de Merlin. Ao menos tinham em sua posse uma das Horcruxes. Bastava arrumar uma forma de destruí-la.

Como sempre (ou quase, agora que existia Ana), foi Hermione quem conseguiu imaginar qual poderia ser o paradeiro de uma das duas partes do Amuleto de Merlin desaparecidas. Certo dia, lendo, como era o seu normal, ela soube que a reserva de dragões que havia na Romênia era a maior do mundo. Ela era a única que possuía exemplares de quase cem por cento de todas as espécies conhecidas, inclusive as que estavam em risco de extinção. Era possível que a parte do Amuleto com os poderes do dragão podia ter sido enviada para lá. Conversando com Harry, ela expôs sua argumentação.

— Bem, realmente acredito que a parte do Amuleto está lá, pois a reserva é a maior que existe. Mas não é só por isso que acredito, na verdade, ela podia ter sido enviada para qualquer lugar do mundo. Entretanto, como deve ser salientado, os pais de Ana deviam estar correndo contra o tempo enquanto eram enfrentados por Voldemort, para poder enviá-la e as partes do Amuleto a qualquer lugar antes que o bruxo conseguisse por as mãos neles. Acredito que ela foi enviada ao Brasil por lá ser um país tropical e muito longe, um lugar que Voldemort nunca imaginaria procurá-la. Outra parte do Amuleto foi enviada a Aberforth, mas as demais, creio que os pais dela não tiveram tempo para escolher lugares. Penso que eles apenas as mandaram, por meio de magia, para os lugares mais longínquos que conseguiram, e ocorreu uma espécie de atração natural entre os poderes presentes nas partes do Amuleto e os lugares com maior concentração desses poderes. A reserva de dragões da Romênia, além de ser a maior, tem uma alta concentração de vulcões ativos, ou seja, o elemento dessa parte do Amuleto, o fogo. Bem, pode ser que eu esteja errada, mas não custa nada tentar.

Harry a olhou fixamente.

— Explique-se melhor... Então você está sugerindo, Mione, que a gente faça o quê? Vá à Romênia? Creio que seria bastante fácil, nesses tempos atuais... — a voz de Harry vinha com um toque de ironia.

— Bem, oh, esperto, tem uma ideia melhor? Pode me indicar um lugar, ao menos, onde você acredite que estejam as partes do Amuleto? Ou onde as Horcruxes estejam? Acha que a gente pode ficar aqui, nesse hotel, indefinidamente esperando que as coisas caiam do céu?

As palavras de Hermione calaram fundo em Harry. Era verdade. Só agora se dava conta de que já se tinham passado quase sete meses desde que as aulas do ano passado terminaram e ele resolvera seguir fora da escola na busca às Horcruxes, e na verdade só tinham conseguido, até o momento, uma das Horcruxes, e nem ao menos puderam destruí-la ainda. Envergonhado, Harry não conseguiu olhar Hermione nos olhos.

— Tem razão, acho que eu não tenho dado conta do recado como Dumbledore esperava... Como eu mesmo esperava...

Com remorso, Hermione se aproximou dele, pondo-lhe a mão no ombro.

— Nem pense uma coisa dessas, Harry! Você já fez mais do que a maioria dos bruxos já fez na vida! Me desculpe por pôr dúvidas em sua mente. Na verdade, também estou um pouco desesperada... Queria tanto conseguir logo as coisas que se precisa para derrotar esse monstro!

Ele maneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Em seguida, ambos foram até os outros, pois tinham ficado na varanda do hotel, como sempre Ana lendo e Rony jogando no _notebook_ de Ana. Hermione expôs a ideia que tivera a eles também, que, a exemplo de Harry, acharam-na interessante, mas meio inviável, por causa da distância. Foi nesse momento que Rony deu um tapa na testa, lembrando-se de algo...

— Como não pude pensar nele? Creio que tem uma maneira de a gente poder ir para a Romênia! Vocês não se lembram, por acaso, que o Carlinhos trabalha na Romênia? E para a gente vai ser mais fácil, lá dentro, pois a Romênia não foi um dos países que caiu aos pés de V-Voldemort... — ele ainda gaguejava ao dizer o nome do bruxo, mas já era um grande avanço. — O que vai ser mais difícil é sair da Grã-Bretanha e entrar na Romênia...

Ao ouvir o nome de Carlinhos, o coração de Ana deu um baque. Fazia muito tempo que não o via, desde antes da viagem a Godric's Hollow. Sentia muitas saudades dele, pois a paixão que sentia pelo ruivo não diminuíra, ao contrário, aumentara com a distância e o tempo. Se fosse à Romênia, poderia revê-lo... Ele ainda gostaria dela como sugerira? De maneira excitada, a voz ofegante e trêmula, disse:

— Eu adoraria ir à Romênia... Seria maravilhoso... E ainda mais se parte do Amuleto de Merlin estiver lá, como supõe a Mione.

Os rapazes desconfiaram da maneira como ela falara, mas Hermione no mesmo instante percebeu o que fazia Ana ter tanta vontade assim de ir à Romênia. Ainda lembrava do jeito que a garota ficara ao ver Carlinhos.

— Creio ser muito fácil sair da Inglaterra... — Ana falou, seus olhos ainda brilhantes.

— Fácil? Com os portos vigiados, a aparatação a distâncias continentais restringida, a falta de conexão das lareiras entre países de continentes diferentes ou entre ilhas e os continentes? — disse Rony cético.

— Sim, Rony. Da mesma maneira como a gente vem vivendo muito bem nesses últimos meses. Nos disfarçando de trouxas, ora!

Era a primeira vez que Rony via um avião de passageiros. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que ele via um avião de verdade e de perto, fosse de qualquer tamanho, e seus olhos azuis estavam enormes, assustados diante a enorme geringonça de metal que mais parecia um pássaro de ferro. Sua boca estava tão aberta e por tanto tempo que Ana achou que a baba ia escorrer. Seu espanto era tanto que estava deixando Hermione envergonhada.

Sim, essa fora a ideia de Ana para que saíssem da Grã-Bretanha. Por incrível que pareça, uma maneira simples e segura, que não seria sequer imaginada por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, como a ideia na hospedagem no hotel trouxa. Fora mais simples do que eles imaginaram. Sem ter tempo de preparar documentação, pedir vistos e etc, bastou usar a Maldição Imperius para que pudessem comprar as passagens sem o mínimo de problemas, usando o dinheiro trouxa que Ana pedira a Aberforth para trocar no começo da sua jornada acompanhando Harry e os demais. Agora, na hora do embarque, estava sendo difícil convencer Rony a entrar na "geringonça de metal".

— Rony, quer parar de me fazer passar vergonha? — murmurou Hermione em meio a um sorriso tenso e falso.

— Mas... Mione... essas "avisonas", ou seja lá como se fala... Por Merlin, como uma coisa desse tamanho pode se sustentar no ar sem o uso da magia?

— É avião, quantas vezes terei que falar? Quer parar de parecer tão estranho, Rony? — Harry lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas. — Creio que os aviões se mantêm no ar por motivos físicos, leis da aerodinâmica, coisa que os trouxas dominam muito bem, ouviu? Não é necessário magia para isso, então venha e entre, é mais seguro que uma vassoura ou um tapete mágico, embora esses últimos tenham sido proibidos na Grã-Bretanha.

Hermione foi mais grossa:

— Ronald Weasley, quer parar de dar chilique e entrar logo, ou terei que lançar uma Maldição Imperius em você?

Essa ameaça foi mais eficiente que as palavras sussurradas de Ana e Harry, que vinham tentando convencê-lo desde que a loira tivera a ideia da viagem pelo mais seguro, rápido e melhor meio de locomoção trouxa a longas distâncias. Rígido, Rony entrou a contragosto no avião, tremendo de medo. Ficou no assento do corredor enquanto Hermione ocupava o da janela, e Harry e Ana ocuparam os do outro lado do corredor. Rony segurava com forte tensão o encosto do assento da frente, e quando uma comissária de bordo, preocupada, aproximou-se dele, Hermione, com um sorriso amarelo, explicou:

— É que é a primeira vez que ele viaja de avião...

Quando a comissária se afastou, lançaram logo o _abaffiato_ para que pudessem conversar sem problemas, e Rony, ao ver a expressão de pena no rosto dos demais, falou, emburrado:

— Para vocês é fácil... Hermione, você já andou de avião várias vezes, e vocês, Ana e Harry, conhecem a fundo o mundo trouxa, já convivem com a _ideia_ de andar de avião desde pequenos!

E voltou a cruzar os braços, emburrado e muito trêmulo. A viagem era longa, com escalas em alguns outros países, como França e Itália, e Rony ficou toda a viagem emburrado, na verdade escondendo um grande terror de que o avião caísse. Seu rosto estava verde, de tal modo que Hermione ficou com medo de que regurgitasse tudo o que comera e bebera durante o dia. Mais tarde agradeceria a Deus por isso não ter acontecido. Os outros conseguiram dormir um pouco, mas ele não pregou os olhos, de tal modo que, quando desembarcaram finalmente no país centro de tantas lendas sobre os vampiros e o conde Drácula, ele estava sonolento, mal-humorado e com olheiras. Haviam aterrissado na capital do país, Bucareste. A reserva de dragões ficava bem longe, na Transilvânia, mas agora eles podiam utilizar uma Chave de Portal sem problema. Seria uma surpresa e tanto para Carlinhos, pois não o haviam avisado de que iam viajar para lá.

Quando desembarcaram, Rony tremia como um caniço. Continuava verde.

— Acho que fiquei com enjôo de avião... — disse.

Os demais riram. Toda a bagagem ia dentro da bolsa de Hermione, e não precisavam ficar na fila de espera. Saíram do aeroporto e entraram em uma rua deserta, de onde puderam usar uma Chave de Portal feita naquele momento por Hermione. Já tinham tanta prática naquilo que caíram de pé, embora não tão elegantemente como bruxos com anos de prática. O lugar em que apareceram era incrível. Uma belíssima cadeia de montanhas servia de recorte para um céu extremamente azul, lindo. As montanhas eram fascinantes, com picos nevados , cobertas de árvores que pareciam ser pinheiros. Eram parte da grande cadeia de montanha dos Cárpatos. Havia um lugar nas montanhas desconhecido pelos trouxas e bem diferente da paisagem carpática, pelo fato de ser seca, com vulcões ativos, quente. Era onde ficava a reserva de dragões, um lugar tão mágico que nada de origem trouxa funcionava, nem mesmo carros. Essa paisagem inóspita só era permitido ver a quem entrasse na reserva, que ocupava um espaço que era ao mesmo tempo espaço dos trouxas, mas como se a magia transformasse o mesmo espaço em dimensões diferentes.

Harry e os outros caminharam pela acidentada rota que levava à entrada da reserva. Rony, que já conversara muitas vezes com Carlinhos sobre a reserva, sabia que, da mesma maneira que em Hogwarts, não se podia aparatar e desaparatar dentro dela, não funcionava nem mesmo Chave de Portal, era uma grande burocracia para poder entrar, dado o perigo que havia ali dentro e o poder reunido. Eles pararam em frente a altos e fortes muros, onde havia apenas uma janela. Rony bateu nessa janela e esperou que alguém aparecesse. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando um rosto sem corpo apareceu na janela. Ele deu um pulo para trás.

— _Rezervare dragoni_ — disse uma voz numa língua que eles não conheciam, mas que entenderam pelo fato de a palavra "dragoni" ser muito parecida com "Dragão" em inglês.

— Será que ele fala inglês? – perguntou-se Rony coçando o queixo. Resolveu tentar. — Ei, você pode por favor chamar o meu irmão, o Carlos Weasley?

Numa voz cheia de sotaque, muito parecido, por sinal, com o sotaque do Vítor Krum, o rosto do homem falou:

— Pom, sim, poderrei chamarr-lo. Digo que quem querr falarr com ele?

— O irmão dele, Ronald Weasley — nunca Rony dizia aos outros seu horrível nome do meio, Billius.

— Pom, irei afissá-lo... — e seu "rosto" desapareceu da janela.

Após uns instantes a cabeça de Carlinhos apareceu na janela. Rony, na frente de todos, sorriu para o irmão. Esse fez cara de surpresa e deu um grande sorriso, mas logo ficou com uma expressão desconfiada e perguntou:

— Se você for o meu irmão Rony, vai me dizer qual o seu maior medo e o porquê dele.

Rony ficou corado, detestava falar daquilo, tinha vergonha, e Ana não sabia ainda daquilo e acharia que ele era um frouxo.

— Você me paga, Carlos Weasley... — murmurou. — Tenho medo de aranhas, porque Fred transformou meu ursinho numa aranha enorme quando eu tinha três anos porque quebrei a vassoura dele. Satisfeito, ou tenho que dizer o número exato de sardas que tenho no corpo?

Carlinhos, com seu bom humor, riu da raiva de Rony e falou:

— Que surpresa! Vou abrir o portão, espere um momento, estou na minha sala!

Após uns dez minutos, uma porta apareceu do nada na parede e foi aberta. Carlinhos apareceu, um grande sorriso nos lábios. Vestia-se com algo que era uma espécie de uniforme: uma calça e camisa cáqui, botas de couro de dragão negras, que fazia conjunto com luvas grossas que deixavam apenas as pontas dos dedos de fora. A camisa do uniforme devia ser originalmente de mangas compridas, para proteger dos dragões, mas ele as arrancara, de modo que os musculosos braços estavam de fora, os lugares em que as mangas foram arrancadas, desfiados. Usava uma boina da mesma cor das botas. Para Ana, que se encontrava ofegante com aquela visão, ele parecia o homem mais bonito do mundo.

Carlinhos não viu Ana, puxou logo o irmão caçula para um grande abraço que deixou Rony com dor nas costelas. Ergueu a vista e viu Harry e Hermione, e deu-lhes um grande sorriso, puxando-os para um abraço também, embora mais leve. Só então viu Ana. Seu sorriso congelou, ele ficou com olhos vidrados, como se pensasse que ela não era real. Meio ofegante e tentando parecer normal, a garota murmurou:

— Oi, Carlinhos... Como vai?

Então ele pareceu sair daquele estado, e com um grande sorriso disse:

— Agora? Melhor impossível.

Ela sentiu que aquelas palavras estavam relacionadas mais a ela que aos outros, pelo seu olhar, mas fez que não entendeu, pois já estava começando a ficar corada — droga de pele clara! — e tinha que evitar isso, não queria parecer boba. Mas ele estava tão lindo... Os dois ficaram se olhando durante uns minutos, então ouviram o som de um pigarro e se voltaram para os outros, avermelhando. Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam com expressões divertidas nos seus rostos, de tal maneira que dava para se notar que eles deram bandeira demais. Clareando a voz, Carlinhos falou:

— Que surpresa incrível, vocês virem visitar a Romênia... Não avisaram que viriam, e aposto que não avisaram sequer "os velhos", senão teriam me mandando uma coruja ou me avisado de outra maneira.

— Nos tempos atuais, o correio-coruja é muito arriscado, Carlinhos — disse Harry. — Tanto que mantenho a Edwiges na casa do Largo Grimmauld, junto com Pichitinho e o Bichento. Mas tem razão, nós não avisamos a eles, você sabe que a gente tem uma missão. E conhece sua mãe mais do que qualquer um...

Carlinhos riu, lembrando do jeito de fera com que a Sra. Weasley protegia os que amava.

— Sim, eu sei... Já tive a minha cota de encheção de saco desde que vim estudar dragões e posteriormente administrar a reserva e cuidar dos bichos.

Bichos... Só mesmo Carlinhos e Hagrid mesmo para chamar de bichos monstros enormes cuspidores de fogo, pensava Harry.

— Nossa, que hospitalidade essa minha! – falou Carlinhos. — Venham, entrem... Ah, esperem, todos os visitantes precisam de crachás.

Com um movimento de sua varinha, conjurou quatro crachás com as imagens de cada um deles e seus nomes, distribuindo-os. Ao estender o crachá de Ana, suas mãos se tocaram, e ambos tornaram a se olhar, como se estivessem sozinhos. A atração que ambos sentiam era forte demais.

— Bem, venham, entrem... — Carlinhos falou. — Aposto que vocês têm um motivo muito forte para ter feito uma viagem internacional nesses tempos, já que estão sendo procurados. Queria saber como conseguiram fazer essa viagem.

Eles passaram pela porta, que voltou a se fechar assim que entraram. A paisagem vista por trás dos muros era tão diferente da de fora que ficaram impressionados. Enquanto lá fora predominavam as lindas montanhas dos Cárpatos, com suas encostas arborizadas, por trás dos muros, as montanhas eram de pura rocha nua e avermelhada, com cumes que expeliam nuvens de fumaça cinzenta. Pairava no ar não o cheiro gostoso de pinheiros de montanha e de terra molhada, mas um acre cheiro que os fez franzir os narizes. Ao ver as expressões deles, Carlinhos riu, e disse:

— É enxofre. Os gases expelidos pelos vulcões que estão vendo mais adiante são sulfurosos. É um ambiente perfeito para a criação dos dragões. O enxofre faz muito bem à formação das glândulas ígneas dos dragões jovens.

Ao pé das montanhas, que não eram muito elevadas, havia vários edifícios. Carlinhos os levou a um deles. Era um bangalô de cinco cômodos, sala, cozinha, banheiro e dois quartos, pelo visto o seu lar ali, na reserva. Serviu-lhes garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, importada da Inglaterra, enquanto se sentavam na sua sala, que tinha apenas um carpete e várias e confortáveis almofadões, e ficaram conversando. Primeiro se conversou sobre as novidades, coisas que Carlinhos, por estar muito longe, não sabia, como o retorno de Sirius e o casamento de Tonks e Lupin, e sobre coisas simples, como a maneira como tinham viajado, e o pavor de Rony provocou muitas risadas em Carlinhos e mau-humor pela parte do seu irmão. Em seguida, passaram para as coisas sérias, como o medo e arbitrariedades cometidos por Voldemort e o motivo por que tinham feito aquela viagem.

— Achamos que a coisa que precisamos para ajudar a acabar com Voldemort está aqui, na reserva de dragões da Romênia, pois a tal coisa tem uma ligação séria com os dragões, pois a magia inteira de um deles foi aprisionada dentro dela, fora o poder do elemento fogo.

Ao saber disso, Carlinhos deu um assovio agudo. O dragão era uma das criaturas de magia mais poderosa, tanto que, dele, nada se desperdiçava, tudo era usado, desde em material de defesa quanto no preparo de poções e varinhas mágicas.

— Acho que não vai ser fácil... A reserva é enorme. Temos quase todas as espécies de dragões puros-sangues, como o Chifres-Longos Romeno, principal por aqui e que está em risco de extinção, o Focinho-Curto Sueco, o Dorso-Cristado Norueguês, o Meteoro-Chinês, o Negro das Ilhas Hébridas, o Verde-Galês, o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, e até alguns híbridos raros, para vocês terem ideia da nossa capacidade e tamanho de território, pois as espécies gostam de ter cada uma o seu território. E terei que ajudar vocês. Não posso deixar visitantes andando por aí sozinhos, normas da reserva invioláveis, dado o perigo que se corre aqui dentro, até mesmo para os peritos no trato com essas criaturas. Bem, mas é tarde, daqui a pouco irá escurecer e não se pode andar pela reserva depois das sete horas da noite. Vocês estão hospedados em algum lugar ou vão aceitar minha hospitalidade? Não tenho muito para oferecer, apenas um quarto, mas ele tem dois beliches. Se as garotas não se importarem de dividir...

E olhou expectante para elas. Na verdade, não queria que fossem embora, pois queria ficar mais tempo com Ana Christie. Só agora ele percebia o quanto sentira falta dela, o quanto a queria para ele, mesmo que fosse só por uns momentos.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana se consultaram e resolveram aceitar a hospitalidade de Carlinhos, pois seria muito incômodo ter que sair dali todas as noites para a cidade mais próxima, e era melhor que montar acampamento nas montanhas carpáticas, pois mesmo num país estrangeiro e inimigo de Voldemort, era perigoso ficarem desprotegidos. Ali, estariam bem mais seguros.

Era noite. Todos já tinham adormecido. Isto é, quase todos. Ana rolava pela cama, insone. Já irritada por não conseguir conciliar o sono, ela se levantou, pôs um robe e saiu do bangalô. Encostou-se à parede e ficou olhando o céu. Ele estava lindo, cheio de estrelas, e a lua minguante não era mais que uma lasquinha no firmamento, mal iluminando as montanhas ao longe. Respirou fundo o ar, apesar do cheiro de enxofre. Seus pensamentos, então, convergiram para Carlinhos. Ao pensar nele, as lembranças do único beijo que partilharam vieram à sua mente, e ela fechou os olhos, para saboreá-las. Quando os abriu, quase gritou de susto, ao ver uma silhueta forte perto dela. Só após um tempo percebeu que era Carlinhos que estava ali, perto dela, olhando-a com muita intensidade, e ela se encheu se alegria. Cogitou até se não fora ela a invocá-lo com seus pensamentos.

Ele não falou nada. Ela também não. Não era preciso. Apenas eles dois e a noite escura e bela, própria para o amor. Nenhum dos dois soube de quem foi a iniciativa, mas logo estavam nos braços um do outro, num enlace apertado, os corpos trêmulos juntos. A cabeça dela recostava em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração potente, e os dois respiravam pesadamente, matando as saudades. Os lábios de Carlinhos tocaram suavemente o alto da cabeça dela, pressionando seus cabelos loiros e macios.

— Você não sabe o quanto me fez falta... — ele murmurou com voz trêmula. — Na verdade, nem eu mesmo sabia a falta que você me fazia, mas ao te ver, hoje, soube que você é a coisa mais importante em minha vida — tocou suavemente seu queixo e o elevou, para mirar seus olhos. — Descobri que amo você, Ana.

O coração dela deu um salto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Após muito esforço, emocionada demais para conseguir se expressar, ela disse, sua voz rouca:

— Pois eu já sabia há muito tempo o quanto te amo. Desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Aconteceu, então, _o beijo_. Não era um beijo simples, doce e amoroso, mas um beijo que falava de paixão e de saudade. Intenso, forte e completo. Suas bocas se buscavam como se fossem ímã e ferro, não desgrudavam nem para respirar, suas línguas duelavam entre si, famintas, e logo estavam completamente sem fôlego, e tremiam de emoção, e alegria, e desejo. Depois de uma leve hesitação, Carlinhos a recostou contra a parede e suas mãos grandes e fortes lhe tocaram trêmula e delicadamente o corpo, passeando por suas costas, laterais e seios, com muito cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana. Ana tremia ao receber aquelas carícias que nunca tinha deixado homem algum fazer, e o desejo irrompia nela como fogo líquido. Ela o abraçou intensamente, suas mãos percorrendo as costas e ombros musculosos dele, descendo por seus quadris e o trazendo para mais perto dela, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado, rijo e pulsando intensamente contra ela. Assim, permitindo aquela intimidade, deixava claro o que queria. Com sabedoria nos olhos castanhos, ele a olhou com intensidade e perguntou, a voz trêmula:

— Você tem certeza?

Como resposta, ela apenas lhe deu mais um beijo, os dedos se infiltrando nos cabelos vermelho-escuros dele, quase negros sob a fraca luz do luar. Olhando-a com um sorriso cheio de alegria, emoção e desejo, ele lhe tomou as mãos e a puxou por uma estradinha de terra ascendente até um lugar escondido da visão dos edifícios. Por trás de rochas, uma lagoa mínima que soltava fiapos de fumaça, um lugar encantador e privativo. Sem falar nada, ele a fez se sentar à beira d'água, fazendo-a experimentar o calor da água: era uma fonte termal, e devia ter algumas espalhadas por lá. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ambos ficaram se beijando e tocando suavemente, até que ela ficasse mais segura. Era inexperiente, mas o desejava muito. Como uma virgem não hábil naqueles assuntos, Ana sentiu bastante vergonha quando Carlinhos passou a despi-la, mas as carícias suaves e sensuais dele enquanto tirava lentamente suas roupas a fizeram esquecer a timidez e almejar os próximos momentos com ansiedade. Ela mesma tomou a iniciativa de começar a despi-lo e ofegou profundamente excitada quando viu o corpo masculino e musculoso nu sob a luz do luar. Ele era muito bonito. Carlinhos também se embriagou com a visão de Ana, sua pele clara com um leve brilho nacarado, suas formas voluptuosas e sinuosas, sua longa cabeleira loira caindo contra seu corpo numa vestimenta natural que era uma moldura perfeita para a visão celestial que ela era. Entraram, enfim, na água deliciosamente quente.

Ana tremia de desejo e de temor de decepcioná-lo, mas suas dúvidas logo foram esquecidas com a maneira terna como Carlinhos a tocou, livrando-a de seus temores e a fazendo se sentir nas nuvens e ao mesmo tempo num incêndio de desejo e prazer. Carlinhos a tocava em lugares sensíveis de seu corpo que ela jamais se permitira estimular. Seus seios rijos intumesciam mais com a carícia sensível de seus dedos e lábios, sua pele inteira se arrepiava, seu baixo-ventre pulsava com um doce ardor que lhe exigia uma satisfação que ela jamais sentira falta antes de conhecer aquele homem perfeito. Com Carlinhos, acontecia a mesma coisa. Apesar de ser um homem naturalmente ardente e experiente, sentia-se delicado, terno e temeroso, como se aquela fosse sua primeira vez. As mãos e boca suaves e inexperientes de Ana lhe provocavam mais desejo e prazer que os artifícios das mulheres mais experientes que conhecera, e quando deslizavam temerosa e timidamente por todo seu corpo, conhecendo cada porção de pele e cada músculo, ele fechava os olhos e imaginava que jamais conhecera tão profundo êxtase em toda sua vida. Após caricias longas e extremamente prazerosas, nenhum dos dois suportava mais a espera, o desejo de alívio e prazer. Apesar do temor inicial quando Carlinhos a fez envolver as pernas em torno de sua cintura e deslizou lenta e suavemente dentro de seu corpo, Ana logo se esqueceu de qualquer dúvida e medo. Ele a amou com um misto de ternura e desejo intenso que a fez chorar de alegria, prazer e certeza, a certeza de que, mesmo que não sobrevivesse à batalha iminente, ou aos preparativos para ela, saberia antes de morrer o que era ser possuída pelo homem amado. Imersos na água quente e relaxante, os movimentos que ambos faziam, tão naturais e velhos quanto o próprio tempo, só lhes trouxeram prazer. Não houve qualquer dor, desconforto ou vergonha. O êxtase experimentado por ambos foi poderoso e doce ao mesmo tempo. Cerrando os olhos, apertando as pernas ainda mais em torno do corpo dele, Ana se arqueou contra o corpo musculoso unido ao seu, a cabeça jogada para trás, e soltou um longo gemido. Carlinhos grunhiu contra sua pele, seu corpo inteiro tremendo e seu rosto profundamente enterrado no pescoço feminino, as mãos procurando um apoio na realidade enquanto se enterravam nos cabelos loiros jogados para trás. Ambos tinham a sensação de que tinham chegado ao Nirvana.

Após o amor, ficaram sentados num banco de pedra submerso que os cobria apenas até a altura do peito dela, ela entre as penas dele e o tronco recostado em seu peito. Trocavam beijos e carícias ternas, murmuravam bobagens e riam delas, apenas curtindo aquele momento especial. Ambos tinham a mais absoluta certeza de que tinham encontrado sua alma-gêmea, o amor de suas vidas. Entretanto, evitaram falar sobre o futuro, pois ele parecia incerto para todos. No momento, apenas saber que se amavam e que ficariam juntos o quanto desse já era mais do que muitos tinham, e agradeciam a Deus por isso. Sem sentir o mínimo arrependimento, vestiram-se e voltaram para o bangalô. Na porta do quarto que ela ocupava com os amigos, eles mais uma vez reafirmaram seu amor por meio de palavras e de um beijo misto de doçura e paixão. Foram dormir plenos de felicidade.

No dia seguinte, Carlinhos e Ana mal se olhavam, não por estarem arrependidos de sua noite de amor, mas por querer que aquele momento fosse apenas dos dois, que não houvesse especulações por parte dos outros. Nos momentos em que seus olhos se cruzavam, eles sorriam de maneira discreta, sabendo o que o outro estava pensando.

Carlinhos levou todos para ver os lugares onde os dragões viviam. Essas áreas ficavam nas próprias montanhas, pois os dragões eram animais fundamentalmente montanhosos, com exceção apenas do Olho-de-Opala da Nova Zelândia, que preferia os vales, e não tinham aquela espécie por ali. Não podiam se aproximar muito, pois os dragões prezavam sua liberdade e seu território. Havia lugares exclusivos para filhotes, mais dóceis, em geral, e melhor de serem estudados. Mesmo não chegando muito perto da cerca que delimitava as áreas residenciais, encantadas com uma magia repelente de dragões, tinham que usar proteção pelo corpo todo, feita com couro de Focinho-Curto Sueco, couro de dragão preferido para a confecção de capas, escudos e luvas de proteção. Era uma visão impressionante. Sobrevoando umas rochas, um grande dragão de escamas verde-escuras e longos chifres dourados faiscantes matinha os olhos fixos num carneiro montanhês. De repente, ele desceu como uma flecha, enfiando seus pontudos chifres no carneiro, que deu um balido de dor antes de morrer. Hermione se arrepiou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Rony enquanto o dragão assava o carneiro com uma descarga de chamas e o levava consigo pelos ares.

— Esse é um Chifres-Longos Romeno. É uma fêmea, caçando a refeição de seus filhotes. Essa espécie quase se extinguiu, tanto que essa reserva foi criada em primeiro lugar para aumentar a sua população e salvá-lo da extinção.

Caminhando ao longo da cerca que rodeava as escarpas rochosas da montanha, tendo que ter muito cuidado com as rochas íngremes, eles puderam vislumbrar várias espécies de dragão, seus hábitos de vida.

— Hagrid aqui estaria no céu... — disse Harry lembrando do amigo.

— Falando em Hagrid, olha Norberta, ali, a fêmea de Dorso-Cristado Norueguês que ele tentou criar — disse Carlinhos apontando para um imenso dragão que lembrava o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, mas que tinha no rabo não cornos, mas cristas salientes e negras.

— A gente se livrou de uma... — disse Rony, maneando a cabeça.

— Agora você vê, Harry, como essa sua missão é impossível? Só não fomos atacados por causa da cerca mágica. Até para examinar a saúde dos dragões, os novos filhotes, nós não entramos no território deles, nós os atraímos para um lugar especial em que os dopamos e estuporamos. Isso não vai ser fácil, meu amigo, ainda mais porque, me desculpe, não poderei permitir que vocês quatro entrem aí. Mesmo que não fosse norma da reserva, inclusive para os tratadores e estudantes, eu não permitiria que corressem esse risco. Pelo que me contaram, aposto que essa coisa que querem deve estar no topo das montanhas, onde os dragões repõem suas energias com o fogo dos vulcões, que embora não sejam violentos, aqui, são ativos e expelem lava.

"A Quadra", como Harry e os outros se denominavam, voltaram para a área residencial pensativos e temerosos, pois era preciso a parte do Amuleto para que pudessem derrotar Voldemort. Será que tinham viajado tão longe para nada, para voltarem de mãos vazias e sem esperanças de poder destruir o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos? Estavam muito sérios, quando Hermione conseguiu alegrá-los um pouco. Ela se lembrou de que o raro sangue de dragão em muda podia destruir Horcruxes.

— Só agora percebi, que idiota que sou! Aqui é o melhor, praticamente o único lugar onde poderemos conseguir sangue de dragão em muda, que é muito raro, pois é extremamente difícil capturar um dragão na época de sua muda, que ocorre uma vez na vida, na passagem de sua fase jovem para a adulta. Vamos ver com o Carlinhos se tem algum dragão nessa fase.

Carlinhos achou muito estranho que precisassem do sangue do dragão em muda, que é quando o sangue draconiano é mais mágico e poderoso. Entretanto não se negou a conseguir um pouco desse sangue para eles, pois confiava que não fariam nada de errado com esse sangue — algumas das poções mais poderosas e de efeitos mais terríveis eram feitas com esse tipo de sangue. Para a sorte de Harry, eles estavam cuidando de um dragão que estava justamente nessa fase, pois os dragões ficavam muito vulneráveis nessa época e tinham que protegê-los do ataque dos outros dragões, que geralmente atacavam os de outras espécies, e muitas vezes os de suas próprias espécies.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ele entregou nas mãos de Harry um frasco de 10 ml. Muito excitado com a possibilidade de destruir uma Horcrux, ele chamou Rony, Hermione e Ana até um canto e lhes mostrou o frasco, seus olhos verdes brilhantes por trás dos óculos.

— Sabem de um lugar onde podemos destruir a Horcrux sem sermos incomodados? Não será bom que nos vejam destruindo a taça de Hufflepuff, uma relíquia perdida há tanto tempo.

— Bem, há um lugar seguindo por aquela estradinha de terra — disse Ana sem pensar antes. — Leva a um lugar bem escondido.

— E quando você teve tempo de conhecer esse lugar, Ana? — Rony lhe perguntou, no rosto uma expressão desconfiada.

No mesmo tempo Ana avermelhou fortemente, e todos desconfiaram da verdade, mas não falaram nada. A vida pessoal dela não era da conta deles, afinal. E ela se sentiu muito aliviada de que não comentassem nada sobre o que imaginavam. Guiou-os pela estrada de terra até a fonte termal, e se sentaram sobre umas pedras. Hermione tirou de dentro da sua bolsa a taça de Hufflepuff e puxou a tampa improvisada que tinha posto nela para evitar que o líquido com que ela se enchia molhasse as coisas dentro da bolsa, e Harry tirou seu canivete mágico do bolso. Falou:

— Eu preferia que vocês ficassem longe. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer na hora em que eu destruir essa coisa...

— Não, Harry, chegamos até aqui juntos e continuaremos juntos para o que der e vier — disse Hermione.

Os outros manearam as cabeças, concordando. Com um suspiro de raiva e aceitação, Harry pôs a taça sobre uma rocha mais alta, molhou a ponta de seu canivete no sangue de dragão e se preparou para destruí-la. Sabia que o canivete, por si só, não conseguiria destruir o ouro da taça, talvez somente arranhá-lo, mas o mágico sangue de dragão em muda se encarregaria do resto. Quando desceu a mão, entretanto, teve que se conter, pois o líquido dentro dela passou a borbulhar. Todos olharam assombrados para a Horcrux. Dela, uma voz melodiosa se ergueu:

_Não! Não me matem... Não matem o meu espírito, aprisionado aqui dentro... Helga Hufflepuff não pode simplesmente sumir..._

Harry e os outros se encararam, abismados. Como aquilo era possível? Se não fosse através de uma Horcrux, um espírito não podia ser aprisionado num objeto... Ou não? E o espírito de Helga Hufflepuff devia ser um espírito iluminado, pois ela fora uma bruxa tão boa em vida. E apesar de a voz ser doce e melodiosa, ouvi-la causava arrepios de repulsa em Harry. Hermione disse, a voz baixa:

— Harry, não se pode aprisionar uma alma inteira num objeto, nem mesmo um pedaço, se não for através da confecção de uma Horcrux. Jamais Helga Hufflepuff faria uma Horcrux, ainda mais que ela não se manteve semi-viva, como Voldemort. Você já sabe o que foi que falou, não?

Harry sabia. Era o pedaço da alma de Voldemort preso dentro da taça de Hufflepuff. Aquela porção de alma devia estar fazendo o possível para não morrer, para viver, como o pedaço de alma dentro do diário de Tom Riddle fizera. Por isso, Harry sentia aquela aversão e repulsa ao ouvir a falsa voz. Na mesma hora, algo diferente aconteceu, como se a Horcrux tivesse percebido que seu estratagema não tivera resultados favoráveis. Algo se elevou de dentro da taça, uma espécie de vulto feito de uma substância que parecia gás liquefeito, ou líquido gaseificado, uma substância meio imaterial. Essa substância foi tomando forma até se transformar numa mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes e bondosos. A mãe de Harry, Lílian. O rapaz se enrijeceu. Voldemort era mesmo cruel.

_Harry? Meu filho? Por que você quer destruir algo tão divino, uma relíquia tão importante e mágica como essa taça? Não se lembra que foi ela que curou as suas feridas e recuperou o seu sangue, quando foi em procura do que tanto busca? Como pode ser tão insensível? Pela sua mãe, que te ama e morreu por você, não faça algo assim... _

Harry olhou para a falsa imagem e, com os dentes cerrados, falou:

— Você não é a minha mãe. Ela seria a primeira a te destruir, caso estivesse viva. E muito menos é Helga Hufflepuff. Com certeza ela não gostaria nem um pouco de saber no que a sua preciosa relíquia e insígnia foi transformada. Então, morra agora!

E desceu o braço com toda a força. Ouviu-se o som agudo de metal contra metal, e logo depois um grito fino e desesperado, como de profunda dor. Apesar de o canivete não ser capaz, normalmente, de sequer amassar a taça, com o sangue de dragão ele a quebrou em duas metades sem ao menos se entortar. O líquido da taça escorreu pela última vez junto com uma substância viscosa que parecia sangue, como se fosse a substância da própria alma negra de Voldemort. Harry e os outros deram urros de alegria e se abraçaram. Antes de saírem de lá, envolveram as duas partes da preciosa taça, agora livre de toda impureza causada por uma substância alienígena tão conspurcada, em tecido conjurado e as levaram consigo. Ela, agora, merecia um descanso num lugar especial. Ana percebeu algo, também. Antes, tinha pensado que a sensação de calor e luz dentro de seu peito tinha sido causada pelos momentos com Carlinhos, mas percebeu que não era só isso. Longe dele, percebeu que parte da sensação vinha do seu Amuleto, que na verdade estivera lhe enviando sensações desde que entrara na reserva. Agora ela tinha certeza, a parte do Amuleto de Merlin do Dragão estava realmente naquele lugar. Ela dividiu com seus amigos essa certeza.

Ao voltarem para o bangalô de Carlinhos, empolgados com o sucesso que tiveram, pois era uma Horcrux a menos que tinham que descobrir e destruir, começaram a pensar em uma maneira de poderem encontrar a parte do Amuleto de Merlin do dragão. Carlinhos viera com todo aquele discurso de perigo e tal, e não percebera que os ajudara muito ao lhes dizer o lugar mais provável onde ela poderia estar, o que os impediria de procurar por todas aquelas montanhas infestadas de dragões. Tinham "apenas" de conseguir uma maneira de irem até lá e permanecerem vivos até conseguir encontrá-la e voltar para a área segura da reserva. Não podiam aparatar nem usar Chave de Portal para ir até lá, porque esses métodos de locomoção eram restritivos e só funcionavam fora da reserva.

Para surpresa de todos, foi Rony quem solucionou esse problema.

— Bem, Harry, eu estava tentando pensar em uma maneira mais segura, mas já vi que não tem jeito. Só há uma maneira de a gente poder ir até o topo dessas montanhas. Voando. Pense, foi uma coisa que serviu no Torneio Tribruxo.

— Mas... mas, Rony... No Torneio Tribruxo o dragão estava preso por correntes... e tinha a postos uma delegação de tratadores prontos a estuporá-los caso as coisas ficassem muito perigosas... Sabe que só vamos poder contar com nós mesmos, e é preciso muitas pessoas para estuporar um dragão. Ora, Rony, eles também voam! Tem que ter outro jeito!

— Sei que não é a maneira mais segura, Mione, mas nas atuais circunstâncias é a única maneira. Me diga, consegue pensar numa ideia melhor? A pé, será impossível, pois estaremos bem mais vulneráveis. Há dragões por todas as partes, mesmo que cada espécie tenha o seu território. Voando, teríamos alguma chance.

— O Rony tem razão, Mione — disse Harry, olhando-os seriamente. — Essa é a maneira mais viável, apesar de ser perigosa. Na verdade, não há maneira alguma que não seja perigosa, não é? Por isso, já que essa é minha responsabilidade, outorgada por Dumbledore a mim, eu estava pensando...

— Ora, cale-se Harry! — disse Ana, para surpresa de todos. — Já estou cansada dessa sua maneira de querer carregar o mundo nas costas. Isso já é complexo de herói, viu? Você já sabe que estamos todos juntos nisso, para o que der e vier. Por isso, poupe-nos.

Hermione e Rony, achando divertida a maneira da amiga se expressar, a apoiaram totalmente, e Harry não pôde fazer nada a não ser ficar calado e aceitar. Iriam procurar a parte do Amuleto à noite, quando Carlinhos, os outros funcionários da reserva e, principalmente, os dragões estariam dormindo. A claridade da lava expelida fraca e constantemente lhes daria luz o suficiente para poder procurar. E se fossem sob o Feitiço da Desilusão, seria ainda melhor — ou menos difícil, se quisermos ser francos.

À noite, quando todos estavam dormindo na reserva, os quatro se levantaram e, pé ante pé, saíram da casa e começaram a subir as escarpas rochosas, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que tinham seguido pela manhã. Apesar de as montanhas serem vulcões, estava frio e ventava muito. Protegidos pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, eles subiram até chegar à cerca que separava a parte segura da perigosa. Vestiam as proteções de couro de Focinho-Curto Sueco, mas sabiam que elas não eram eficazes contra o ataque contínuo de um dragão, quanto mais de um grupo inteiro desses seres. Perto da cerca, Hermione tirou as duas Firebolts de dentro de sua bolsa e Harry e Rony as pegaram, logo as montando com as moças uma na garupa de cada um. Olhando-se nos olhos com ar decidido e um movimento de cabeça que era como um incentivo, Harry e Rony deram impulso e voaram. Logo viam as montanhas por baixo deles, e a sensação que tinham sobre as vassouras era totalmente diversa da que sentiam quando no chão. No ar, sentindo o vento forte soprando nos seus cabelos, era como se estivessem imbuídos de toda a coragem e determinação necessária para uma aventura do porte daquela. Excitados, sobrevoaram a montanha por todos os seus flancos, procurando o lugar falado por Carlinhos, o ponto onde a lava escorria lentamente.

Por baixo deles, nas escarpas, podiam ver ninhos gigantes com dragões adormecidos dentro, cuidando de possíveis filhotes. A maioria, entretanto, ocupava as cavernas, à noite. E sob a escuridão da noite, era muito difícil identificar espécies. Todos eram apenas grandes e temíveis dragões cuspidores de fogo. Após muitas voltas com as vassouras, descobriram, no cume, o lugar na rocha bruta onde havia uma abertura que despejava lentamente uma viscosa substância que era uma mistura de todos os possíveis tons do vermelho, laranja, amarelo e dourado. Por sorte, não havia dragão nenhum naquela paragem onde estavam tão vulneráveis, pois a luz que a lava produzia era muito brilhante e iluminava tudo num raio de vários metros. E também aquecia, o que era bom para eles, que estavam quase congelados com o glacial vento que soprava nas montanhas da Romênia. Desceram as vassouras e apearam. Olharam em volta.

— E agora? — perguntou Hermione. — Como faremos para encontrar a parte do Amuleto? E pior, se ela não estiver aqui, mas em qualquer outro lugar dessas montanhas?

— Ora, Mione, tenha fé, não venha com sentimentos negativos... Nós vamos encontrar o que queremos e nada vai nos acontecer de mau! — disse Ana, num tom levemente otimista.

Passaram a procurar por todos os lugares — reentrâncias, fendas, sob rochas soltas, mesmo as grandes, as quais levantavam por meio de feitiços. Não conseguiram encontrar nada, entretanto. Logo passaram a desconfiar que, se estivesse ali, a parte do Amuleto devia estar em contato direto com a lava, o fogo que era parte inerente dos dragões. Harry se aproximou da pequena fenda que expelia a lava ardente. Era difícil até olhar para o líquido viscoso formado por minerais derretidos.

— Acho que... que terei que enfiar a mão aí dentro.

Com olhos esbugalhados, os outros olharam para ele.

— Mas... mas, Harry! Sabe a que temperatura está essa lava? — disse Rony. — Você vai perder sua mão! Se o calor pôde derreter minerais, o que não vai fazer com uma mão de carne e osso? O couro do dragão não vai suportar...

— Sim, eu sei. Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. Se nós quatro lançarmos o Feitiço de Congelamento, claro que em conjunto com o couro de dragão da luva, pode ser que dê certo, que eu acabe não me queimando, ao menos muito... Bem, esse é o único jeito, ou vocês têm uma ideia melhor? Não tenho nada mais que a gente possa fazer... Bem, então vamos logo, antes que eu perca a coragem necessária.

Tremendo, ele aproximou a mão esquerda do buraco ardente. Com a outra mão, lançou o mais forte feitiço de Congelamento que foi capaz. Sua mão, que já tinha sentido, apesar da grossa luva de couro, o efeito do calor potente, sentiu o frescor gostoso do ar congelado. Vendo que Harry iria tentar de qualquer jeito, os outros três também lançaram os mais fortes feitiços que puderam, inclusive Ana, que ainda não era expert em feitiços. Logo Harry não sentia mais o efeito do calor. Munindo-se de coragem, ele enfiou de vez a mão dentro do buraco que expelia lava. Tateou em volta como um louco, para ver se encontrava algo. Tinha que agir rápido, pois mesmo o efeito dos quatro feitiços juntos não era páreo para o calor inimaginável da lava. Ele já estava sentindo o couro de dragão da luva começar a derreter em alguns pontos e a pele começar a queimar, embora não muito forte, quando sua mão encontrou algo solto. Não podia ser uma rocha, pois pedra alguma conseguiria se manter inteira ao contato da lava. Ele segurou o objeto, rezando para que fosse a parte do Amuleto que procurava, e puxou a mão. Nem olhou para o que segurava, soltou logo no chão e começou a sacudir os dedos. O couro derretido grudara em seus dedos, e estava queimando sua pele.

— Ai, Ai! Tirem essa coisa de mim!

Os amigos conseguiram tirar a luva da mão de Harry, mas algumas partes de seus dedos estavam cheias de bolhas e com a pele irritada. Pelo menos não era uma queimadura de alto grau. Ninguém sequer se lembrou de olhar para o que Harry tirara de dentro do buraco, nem mesmo ele; Hermione tirou de dentro de sua bolsa uma caixa de primeiros-socorros trouxa, que achara ser de bom alvitre levar consigo, pois o feitiço _Episkey_ era usado para curar cortes e outros tipos de machucados, mas não queimaduras. Não tinham água corrente e gelo, o melhor tratamento contra queimaduras, nem tempo, por isso ela lançou um feitiço permanente de resfriamento nos dedos queimados do rapaz, o que o aliviou bastante, e cobriu-os com gaze e esparadrapo para evitar que as queimaduras entrassem em contato com qualquer outra substância que as infeccionassem. Só então se lembraram do Amuleto. Harry olhou avidamente o chão, procurando-o, e quando seus olhos se fixaram no quarto de esfera prateado que refletia o brilho da lava e que tinha a imagem de um dragão dourado em alto-relevo, ele ergueu a mão direita, a boa, e deu um soco de vitória no ar. Os outros se abraçaram, contentes.

— Mas... Mas como é que não derreteu? — perguntava-se Rony. — Se derrete minerais e outros metais...

— Esse não é um simples metal, Rony — disse Ana. — Aberforth me disse que ele é um metal mágico só encontrado na lua. Só não me pergunte como Merlin o conseguiu, isso talvez esteja escrito no livro de Merlin, não sei, não leio em runas antigas. Pode ser que ele seja mais resistente que os metais encontrados na Terra.

— Bem, agora a gente tem que voltar para a área residencial. Tivemos muita sorte, tudo deu tão certo...

— Harry não diz uma coisa dessas — cortou Rony, pois a cada vez que Harry falava algo do tipo, alguma coisa, coincidência ou não, acontecia.

— ... até agora — Harry terminou sua sentença, e foi aí que tudo "se danou".

Ao se levantar, ele bateu com força sem querer a mão queimada numa das rochas pesadas que tinham afastado para procurar a parte do Amuleto e tudo aconteceu de uma vez. Na mesma hora em que ele soltou um grito aterrador e ecoante, a pedra deslizava despenhadeiro abaixo, e a cada batida que dava, enquanto rolava nas escarpas rochosas, um alto som retumbava. Os quatro, paralisados de choque, apenas se encolhiam a cada retinido que ouviam. Quando o silêncio se fez, eles ficaram com as respirações em suspenso, pois era um silêncio tão pesado e denso que parecia que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Um daqueles silêncios mortais que sempre eram prenúncios de uma tempestade ou algo igualmente violento.

Um som que a princípio era surdo, de algo que ainda estava se aproximando, encheu o ar, e era como um som agourento, que arrepiava os cabelos da nuca deles. De vagar, aproximaram-se da borda do despenhadeiro. Era um verdadeiro pandemônio o que perceberam que aconteceria. Pelo que parecia, a pedra despertara os dragões em peso. Uma revoada de dragões de vários tamanhos e espécies diferentes subiam voando em espiral, como que enlouquecidos, misturando-se, o que não era normal entre as espécies draconianas. Não devia ser normal para eles serem despertados em plena noite por um barulho tão alto.

Era uma cacofonia de gritos, ou seja lá como se chama a "voz" dos dragões, cada espécie tinha uma maneira diferente, ao menos na altura, e eles anunciavam o pandemônio que ia acontecer em breve bem ali, onde os quatro estavam. Harry foi para trás, guardando a parte do Amuleto em seu bolso. Os quatro, para poder se ver sem problema, tinham se desfeito do Feitiço da Desilusão, e agora não tinha mais tempo de usar o feitiço de novo. Iluminados pelo brilho laranja do fogo, eles recuaram e se puseram contra uma rocha. Ali em cima não tinha caverna alguma em que pudessem se proteger. O barulho crescia cada vez mais em intensidade, até que eles viram os primeiros dragões aparecerem, seus corpos grandes subindo em espiral, batendo uns nos outros, o que aumentava o desespero deles. Eles passavam sem ao menos olhar para os humanos que tremiam ali perto. Era como se só quisessem sair dali. Entretanto, um deles pareceu parar e farejar o ar com suas imensas narinas. Logo, seus olhos muito saltados, sagazes e de aparência cruel se fixaram nos seres que se espremiam contra as rochas, olhando-o aterrorizados. Farejou mais e começou a descer.

— Rony! — gritou Harry, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio àquela zoada. — Pega a Firebolt e vamos "dar no pé"!

Rápidos, pois sentiam que a qualquer momento o dragão podia alcançá-los, montaram nas vassouras, com Hermione e Ana nas garupas, e levantaram vôo urgentemente. Foi uma sorte que Harry pensasse logo naquilo. Poucos segundos mais que permanecessem ali, teriam recebido uma descarga feroz, em forma de cogumelo, de fogo. O dragão, ao ser iluminado, mostrou ser um Meteoro-Chinês, enorme e belo, porém mortal. Suas lisas escamas vermelhas brilhavam contra a luz da lava, bem como a franja de cristas douradas em torno do seu focinho arredondado. Eles sabiam que aquela espécie era agressiva e, pior, o que mais gostava de comer eram porcos e... humanos! Eles voaram rápidos, mas o Meteoro-Chinês vinha atrás deles, soltando labaredas de fogo, e eles tinham que fazer movimentos bruscos que faziam as garotas se agarrarem mais a eles e gritarem. Sorte deles que tinham bons reflexos sobre uma vassoura por causa do Quadribol. O pior aconteceu quando, alvoroçados pela "caça" do Meteoro-Chinês, muitos dos outros dragões entraram na "disputa" pelas "coisas" que fugiam voando deles.

Os quatro tentaram lançar feitiços, mas era muito difícil atingir os dragões daquela maneira, de costas e em franco movimento, além de que a grossa couraça que revestia os dragões impedia que a maioria dos feitiços fizesse algum efeito neles. Seu ponto mais vulnerável, os olhos, eram muito minúsculos em relação ao seu tamanho para poderem atingir sem mirar. Se conseguissem ultrapassar a cerca repelente de dragões... Entretanto, as feras eram muito rápidas, e por mais que as Firebolts fossem velozes, os dragões eram muitos. Eles já estavam quase perdendo a batalha, suas roupas e a palha das vassouras já tinham sido chamuscadas várias vezes quando o que parecia ser um milagre aconteceu: um bom número de vassouras montadas por homens usando grossas vestes de couro apareceu. Vinham em formação de delta, como aviões de ataque, e no meio e na frente, como se fosse o comandante, vinha Carlinhos Weasley, seus cabelos ruivos voando para trás, uma expressão determinada e pétrea no rosto. Os olhos dele vinham fixos na revoada de dragões, algo em riste nas mãos. Os outros que o seguiam pareciam ter a mesma determinação, e partiram para cima dos dragões com umas armas estranhas desconhecidas por Harry e os outros. Eram nove homens, todos disparando uma espécie de dardos que deviam conter uma poção altamente tranquilizante. Disparavam seguidamente vários dardos em cada dragão, pois não era fácil conter um deles com apenas um. Quando as vassouras de Harry e Rony chegaram perto deles, puderam notar o era a tal arma, que lembrava uma besta medieval, mas com entrada para duas coisas, o lançador de dardos e a varinha mágica do bruxo na parte diretamente abaixo, como se fosse uma defesa a mais. Como tratadores dos dragões, eles tinham como lema não ferir os bichos, a não ser que não tivesse como se safar e tivessem que defender a própria vida e integridade do corpo. Harry e Rony levaram as vassouras para trás dos homens de Carlinhos, ficando defendidos por três dos lados pela formação de delta deles. Queriam ajudar, mas sabiam que só podiam atrapalhar, naquele momento. Era melhor deixar aquilo nas mãos de profissionais.

Pouco a pouco, os homens de Carlinhos foram acalmando uma boa parte dos dragões, que ficavam meio sonolentos e lentos, incapazes de lançar suas labaredas de fogo, e atrapalhavam os que vinham atrás deles, o que dava tempo para irem sempre recuando, levando as vassouras de ré. Quando já estavam relativamente próximos da cerca, eles desfizeram a formação de delta, puseram as vassouras de Harry e Rony na frente deles, como se para protegê-los como um escudo humano e partiram rápido para ultrapassarem a cerca. Atrás deles, alguns dragões mais afoitos ainda vinham vorazes, lançando no ar rajadas de fogo. As vassouras passaram como um raio a cerca repelente de dragões, e esses ficaram do outro lado, urrando tão alto de raiva que com certeza era possível ouvi-los a quilômetros de distância.

Enfim, todos voaram mais devagar pela parte segura das montanhas, em direção à parte habitável da reserva. Longe do alto das montanhas, da lava ardente, o vento tornava a ser gelado, e o contraste do que sentiam antes com o que sentiam agora causava profundos arrepios nas peles de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana. Eles tremiam, mas não era só de frio, mas também de choque, de reação retardada. Harry fora o único a enfrentar um dragão entre os quatro, e o bicho estivera preso e cheio de tratadores por perto, e fora apenas um. Um bando deles, vorazes e agressivos, nunca estivera nos planos deles. Nenhum dos treze que vinham nas vassouras falava nada. Sentimentos bastante contraditórios eram abrigados, alegria e alívio por não terem se machucado, raiva (de Carlinhos e dos tratadores), pelo que Harry e os demais tinham feito. Finalmente, apearam em frente ao prédio principal. Os tratadores de dragões apenas os olharam de maneira séria. Era a primeira vez, entretanto, que Rony via seu simpático e bem-humorado irmão com aquela cara. Uma que parecia mais a do Snape, da McGonagall ou do Percy, ou talvez dos três juntos. Não estava preparado para a reação do irmão, quando esse se aproximou dele, segurou-o pela gola da camisa e o levantou por ela, gritando:

— O que era que você estava querendo, seu moleque estúpido?

*** O poder do sangue de dragão em muda é invenção inteiramente minha. Na verdade, eu nem sei se dragões mudam, mas me baseei no fato de que eles parecem ter um certo parentesco com os répteis, que sofrem fases de muda. **

Pessoal, não se esqueçam de mim! Preciso de comentários! Fiquei mais feliz, pois recebi mais comentários que normalmente, mas eu adoraria responder um MONTÃO de comentários, nem que demorasse um tempão para isso. Favoritem, façam pedidos de Alerta, tudo me deixa feliz – não tanto quanto os comentários... – pois assim vejo que meu trabalho está tendo resultado.

Até o próximo capítulo! Até queria dizer que vai depender de comentários, mas não sei se sou uma "autora má"!

Beijos,

Ana Christie


	24. 23 O Diadema de Durga

**Olá, pessoal! Trago mais um capítulo cheio de ação para vocês, mais uma aventura atrás, como bem vocês devem imaginar pelo título, uma horcrux, uma conhecida Horcrux. Mas hoje começa a segunda viagem aventuresca que prometi para vocês no resumo da fic. Espero realmente que gostem, ok?**

**Mickky: **Obrigada pelocomentário, Mickky! Na verdade, eu adoro NC bem quentes e ousadas, mas não poderia fazer isso aqui, uma fic geral. Foi difícil encontrar um meio termo entre o romance, falta de apelação e erotismo. Mas acho que consegui!

Acho que as fics de HP diminuíram por que a história terminou. Se JK fizesse outro livro, aposto que teria mais fics. Vai acontecer o mesmo com Twilight, você vai ver! Eu também não desisto! Vou postar até o fim! Eu demoro porque não é fácil escrever algo tão complexo e grande como os atuais capítulos, e também porque quero comentários! As minhas fics fannon também tem mais leitores, acho que as pessoas gostam de ver coisas diferentes. E, sim, escrevo fics de Twilight e Sailor Moon além de HP.

Menina, quanto maior o review, mais eu gosto,pode ter o tamanho de um jornal! E as minhas respostas são tão grandes quanto! Rsrsrs

Quanto à pergunta, eu sou de Campina Grande, na Paraíba. Bjs

**Perseus Fire:** EU VOU MORRER. VOU MORRER INCHADA. Por que é isso que seus comentários me causam. Me deixam inchada de orgulho e emoção. Fico tão, tão feliz quando os leio! Seus elogios foram fantásticos. Mil vezes obrigada! Esse foi o melhor capítulo para você até hoje, não foi?

Eu também adoro dragões, tudo que diz respeito a eles, livros, filmes, tudo, mesmo os antigos! De vampiros também adoro (mesmo os que brilham ao sol! Sou apaixonada pelo Edward... ele é o homem, ops, vampiro perfeito! Rsrsrs) Mas, realmente, eu prefiro os vampiros tradicionais, como os de Anne Rice, mas também gosto de Diários de um vampiro, Drácula e todos os outros. Gosto de tudo sobre vampiros, exceto comédias.

Rsrsrsrsrs eu ADOREI escrever essa cena de dragões, por isso o título, "Dragões, dragões e mais dragões!". Foi demais fazer uma reserva de centenas deles os perseguindo, eu queria estar lá para ver também, mas do lado de fora da cerca que limita a parte em que eles vivem! Rsrsrs Fiquei extaseada ao saber que essa minha cena de dragões foi a que você mais gostou.

Rsrsrsrsr a cena de romance entre Ana e Carlinhos eu achei linda, e foi difícil de escrever. Estou acostumada a fazer cenas realmente HOTS, pesadas, eróticas, em outras fics, e achar um meio termo... Mas acho que consegui, não ficou apelativo. E eu adoro o Carlinhos e a Ana, acho que eles fazem um casal tão fofo! (pena que nem posso dizer "ah, eu numa fonte termal dessas com alguém..."! só posso imaginar, eu com o Taylor Lautner...)

Você está enganado! Não é a Tonks! Jamais cometeria o sacrilégio de transformar a personalidade da Tonks, ela é tão divertida! Os tropeções, as palavras ditas na hora errada, ora, ela é demais! E a Gina... não vou contar nada, se for sempre por tentativa e rro, você vai acabar descobrindo! É uma personagem bem conhecida, que vai voltar realmente mortal em minha fic. Ela vai continuar no lado do Bem, mas inescrupulosa em relação à necessidade de causar dor nos inimigos para conseguir respostas. Mas tudo foi porque os Comensais vão fazer algo muito ruim com ele, o suficiente para mudá-lo. Deixei mais curioso? Conto nem só para você, meu leitor preferido! É mistério total!

Estou vendo se coloco mais cenas humilhantes com o Voldie, acho que colocarei sim, só não sei onde e quando.

Bjs

**Gaby:** Nossa, você me deixa inchada de elogio e vergonha. Gênio? Quem dera! As idéias... bem, eu sempre gasto um tempo pensando e esquematizando antes de escrever, não adianta começar a escrever do anda, não surge nada que preste! Bem, como você pediu, você viu a raiva do Carlinhos e o momento em que ele se desmanchou de alívio. Espere que goste!, Fiz em especial para você!

Bem, quanto a cenas românticas entre os casais G/H e R/H, eu vou ver se coloco alguma coisa. Minha ênfase é mais em Carlinhos e Ana, em relação à romance.

Bem, legal você ter se inscrito no site, Muito bom ter link no sit, é ruim ser anônima, a gente não pode se comunicar de verdade, nem responder às mensagens particulares que a gente recebe, pior, não pode favoritar uma história ou autor, ou pedir para a gente receber um alerta quando a autora ou uma fic em questão lança uma nova fic ou novo capítulo. Bjs

**Pedro B .**: Adorei seu comentário, muito legal, é a primeira vez que você comenta, e sempre fico super feliz quando leitor novo comenta.

Legal, espero que sua ansiedade por esse capítulo atual valha a pena! Está cheio de aventura, também!

Quanto ao sangue de dragão em muda...Era difícil eles conseguirem sangue de basilisco tão longe de Hogwarts, eu tinha de inventar algo que não fosse tão fácil, sangue de dragão, apesar de ser raro, dá para ser conseguido em lojas de ingredientes de poções. Tinha que ser algo mais difícil de conseguir. Bjs

**Capítulo vinte e três**

**O Diadema de Durga**

Estático diante a forte e inesperada reação de Carlinhos, Rony não conseguiu dizer nada, nem mesmo reagir. Seu irmão mais baixo e mais forte que ele o largou com força e se voltou para as latas de lixo e outras coisas pesadas que encontrou, que chutou, furioso. Ninguém falava nada diante o desabafo de Carlinhos, olhando-o com estupefação. Quando o ruivo se acalmou, voltou para perto do irmão que sacudira tanto e deu-lhe um forte abraço, um de quebrar costelas. Carlinhos respirava de forma ofegante. Rony, depois de certa hesitação, o abraçou também, passando as mãos por suas costas, acalmando-o.

— Calma, mano... Eu estou bem...

Carlinhos tornou a soltá-lo e andou uns passos, as mãos nos bolsos, cabeça baixa. Enfim parou, olhando para os quatro fixamente.

— O que todos tinham na cabeça para fazer uma estupidez dessas? Vocês sabiam que foi por um triz que não morreram? Gente, dragões são perigosos! São talvez as mais perigosas criaturas do mundo mágico. Um só é capaz de matar muitas pessoas, quanto mais dezenas deles! Ai, quando lembro o que senti quando ouvi o alvoroço dos dragões e percebi que vocês não estavam onde deviam, na cama! Vocês têm ideia da sorte que tiveram hoje?

Os quatro tiveram a decência de parecer culpados. Harry respirou fundo e falou:

— Sei que não posso controlar as vontades deles, que quiseram me seguir nessa loucura, mas creia, Carlinhos, se tem algum culpado, esse sou eu. Não os culpe. Mas saiba que o que fizemos não foi algo impensado, algo com o intuito de termos uma aventura, de brincar ou qualquer outra coisa sem motivo suficiente. Sabíamos o perigo que estávamos correndo, mas mesmo assim, a gente tinha que ir. Como membro da Ordem, você devia saber que, antes de tudo, nos tempos atuais, vem a necessidade de derrotar Voldemort. E a gente precisava ir até a montanha.

Carlinhos respirou fundo durante alguns minutos para se acalmar.

— Cara, eu fiquei muito perturbado... — disse. — Ora, era meu irmão que "tava" lá em cima, perto de um monte de dragões enfurecidos. E também... — ele olhou com certo sofrimento nos olhos castanhos para Ana, e se calou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Bem, em todo caso, você conseguiu o que queria? Ao menos isso?

Pela primeira vez em muitas horas, Harry sorriu.

— Sim, Carlinhos, ao menos isso. Obrigado pela dica, cara. Foi muito valiosa e nos ajudou bastante.

— Dica? Que dica?

— Bem, foi você que nos deu a dica de onde a coisa que queríamos estava, perto do cume e do lugar onde a lava era expelida. Imagine se tivéssemos que procurar perto do ninho dos dragões, ou outros lugares em que eles tivessem sentido nossa presença mais cedo...

Carlinhos maneou a cabeça e riu.

— Sou mesmo muito tapado. Não sei se me bato ou se me felicito pelas coisas idiotas que digo...

Todos foram se encaminhando para o bangalô de Carlinhos, para um merecido sono. Antes de Ana entrar, entretanto, ele lhe segurou o braço e a impediu. Ela o olhou, e ele a puxou para uma das laterais do bangalô e a tomou num abraço forte e quente. Sem dar tempo a ela de falar nada procurou sua boca para um beijo desesperado e longo. As mãos dele passavam por seus cabelos, ombros e costas com uma mistura de desejo, punição e medo.

— Sua... sua louca... — disse, de maneira ofegante. — Ai, que vontade tive de te esganar... Eu pensei que ia te perder... Pensei que... que ia me deixar sozinho nessa vida, tão sem graça sem você...

Com olhos brilhantes, ela se aconchegou ao corpo dele.

— Me desculpe... Eu fiz apenas o que tinha de fazer... — olhou-o nos olhos. — Mas saiba que pensei em você, e pensei que, se tivesse de morrer, morreria feliz, por ter encontrado o amor da minha vida.

Durante muito tempo eles ficaram se beijando, fazendo carícias ternas um no outro e murmurando coisas adocicadas. Enfim entraram dentro da casa e foram dormir. Cada um em seu quarto!

Sentado junto com os outros na mesa da cozinha de Carlinhos, que tivera de sair para reorganizar o pandemônio que se armara na madrugada com a ida deles à parte perigosa da reserva, Harry tirou o componente do Amuleto de Merlin do bolso e o pôs sobre a mesa. Ana pegou as outras duas partes que estavam consigo e as encaixou na outra parte como um quebra-cabeça. Elas não se colavam. Talvez, para isso acontecer, fosse preciso a última parte, a do Sereiano. Os animais mágicos dourados no fundo prateado do Amuleto refulgiam contra a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas da cozinha.

— Bem, demorou, mas progredimos um pouco — ele disse. — Uma Horcrux encontrada e destruída, e uma parte do Amuleto encontrada. Vamos continuar com nossa missão, então. Só não sei como... o que faremos de agora em diante. Não temos pista alguma.

Um pigarro foi dado por Ana, que olhava para todos com ar falsamente superior. Todos olharam para ela. A garota pediu a bolsa de Hermione emprestada e tirou de dentro dela um livro muito conhecido por todos ali, por Hermione por tê-lo lido vezes sem conta, e pelos rapazes por ter ouvido várias vezes Hermione citá-lo: _Hogwarts, uma história_. Ela abriu o livro numa determinada página que tinha deixado marcada e disse:

— Bem, de acordo com _Hogwarts, uma história, _há uma relíquia pertencente a um dos fundadores de Hogwarts que está perdida há uns anos, parece que há uns vinte anos. Um diadema, ou coroa, bem, algo...

— Mas, claro! — disse Hermione batendo a mão na testa. — Como não pude lembrar disso, eu que li esse livro não menos que treze vezes? O diadema de Ravenclaw!

— Sim, Mione, ele mesmo. Ele desapareceu de uma estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw que fica no salão comunal da torre de Corvinal, há uns vinte anos. Por que não pode ter sido usado por Voldemort na criação de uma Horcrux? Se ele fez Horcruxes com objetos de Slytherin e de Hufflepuff, deve ter feito com objetos de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor, também.

— Tem razão, Ana... — Harry disse. — Você disse que o objeto desapareceu há uns vinte anos? Então já posso até imaginar como ele foi roubado. Na época em que Voldemort foi à Hogwarts, querendo o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Deve ter aproveitado para roubar, se já não foi à escola para isso e o desejo de se tornar professor foi apenas uma cortina de fumaça. Só não entendo como ninguém ligou os dois fatos, nem mesmo Dumbledore... Ou vai ver ele já tinha ligado os fatos, mas como não tinha provas, não falou nada, mas resolveu me dar a dica, talvez imaginando que em algum momento eu ligaria os dois fatos... Dumbledore e suas coisas contadas pela metade... — mas ele falou aquilo de maneira terna. Acostumara-se com a maneira Dumbledore de ser, meio enigmática, irônica e maluca, e não se zangava mais com aquilo.

— O diabo vai ser descobrir onde Voldemort escondeu a Horcrux, não? — disse Rony. — Pelo que sabemos, pode estar em qualquer lugar...

Era hora de voltar para casa. Ana e Carlinhos, na porta da reserva, não puderam resistir e se abraçaram e beijaram com desespero na frente dos outros mesmo. Não sabiam quando poderiam se encontrar de novo. No ouvido de Ana, ele murmurou:

— Não se esqueça de mim, que eu a amo... E caso... uhn... algo tenha resultado da... noite que passamos juntos, por favor, quero que me avise...

Ana avermelhou inteiramente. Não tinha se dado conta de que a noite de amor deles poderia resultar em consequências, mas agora tinha certeza de que nada mais sério tinha acontecido. Ainda mais vermelha, ela disse:

— Não se preocupe, Carlinhos, não estou grávida... e também saiba que te amo demais.

Então os quatro viajaram de Chave de Portal para a mesma rua deserta e apertada na qual tinham viajado de Chave de Portal para a Transilvânia. Para sorte deles, ela continuava deserta na vinda tanto quanto estivera na hora da ida. Encaminharam-se ao aeroporto — Rony já começava a ficar verde, mal-humorado e nervoso. Lá, descobriram que o próximo avião para Londres só sairia em algumas horas. Num dos restaurantes no aeroporto comeram alguma coisa. Ana, para passar o tempo, abriu seu _notebook_, que como não pudera ser usado nem dentro do avião nem na reserva de dragões, ainda tinha bateria o suficiente para algumas horas de uso. Entrou na internet e, depois de olhar seu e-mail, olhou um site de notícias. De repente, ela se sentou ereta na cadeira, seus olhos grudados na tela do computador.

— Mione, olha isso aqui e me diz o que acha... quero saber se estou louca, vendo demais.

Hermione se virou para ela e se inclinou. Ao olhar o monitor, teve a mesma reação de Ana.

— Não, não pode ser... Espera, me deixa comparar, para não ficar dúvida alguma...

Enquanto Hermione puxava _Hogwarts, uma história_ de dentro de sua bolsa, Harry e Rony olhavam das garotas para o _notebook_ com curiosidade. O que acontecera, para deixá-las alvoroçadas daquele jeito? Devia ser algo muito interessante. Hermione abriu o livro numa página e várias vezes passou seus olhos dele para o monitor, enquanto Ana fazia o mesmo. Por fim as duas sorriram uma para a outra com um ar de superioridade que já era muito conhecido de Harry e Rony. Elas deviam ter descoberto algo muito importante.

— Acho que a gente tem que comprar passagens com destino diferente, meninos... — Hermione disse. — A Inglaterra vai ter de ficar para depois.

— Ora, por quê? O que vocês descobriram, afinal?

Ana riu.

— O lugar onde o diadema de Ravenclaw está. Nossa, Voldemort foi mesmo muito, muito engenhoso... Quem pensaria que ele deixaria sua Horcrux em um lugar tão... tão trouxa? Olha o que diz esse site de notícias... Uma festa anual em honra a Durga, ou Devi, uma deusa hindu. É uma das deusas mais importantes da Índia, uma deusa suprema e cultuada sob diversas formas em todo o Universo do Hinduísmo, de tal forma que, diz a religião hindu, a própria Santíssima Trindade Masculina, Shiva, Vishnu e Brahma lhe rende homenagens. Olhem a cabeça da estátua de Durga e olhem bem para a figura de Rowena Ravenclaw, no livro.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para trás das cadeiras das garotas, para examinar.

— Mas... mas os diademas são idênticos! — disse Rony.

— E eu nunca vi esse diadema na cabeça de outras estátuas de Durga, quando estudei os países asiáticos na escola trouxa — falou Harry.

— Nem eu — disseram ao mesmo tempo Ana e Hermione. Hermione continuou sozinha. — Bem, agora, que estamos mais perto da Índia do que se estivéssemos na Inglaterra, não seria melhor que a gente fosse logo ao país, checar? E quem sabe pegá-la e destruí-la. Ainda temos sangue de dragão em muda o suficiente para isso. Acho que deve ter algum avião partindo para a Índia, se não hoje, amanhã. Não precisamos de passaporte, basta o uso da Maldição Imperius, e ainda temos o suficiente de dinheiro trouxa, não, Ana?

— Sim, temos, minhas reservas ainda estão bem abastecidas, Aberforth me trouxe o suficiente para podermos gastar a vontade... Bem, contanto que a gente não fique se hospedando em hotéis cinco estrelas e outros luxos do mundo trouxa.

Eles, então, ao invés de rumarem à Inglaterra, foram para a Índia, país que já fora possessão da Grã-Bretanha. O avião os levou à capital do país, Nova Delhi. O calor era sufocante, as ruas, apinhadas de todos os tipos de meios de locomoção possíveis. Havia pessoas de vários estilos: mulheres cobertas com véus e homens com _khaffie_, véus com uma faixa os fixando, notadamente islâmicos; mulheres com sáris coloridos, algumas com muitas bijuterias e pedras na testa, e homens de turbantes, com certeza hindus. E vários outros tipos de pessoas, muitas delas, crianças. Havia uma cacofonia incrível naquelas ruas apinhadas, algumas ruas contrastantes com outras, umas, muito tradicionais, outras, muito ocidentais, com grandes prédios de concreto, aço e vidro. Entretanto, não era em Nova Delhi que aconteceria a festa hindu em honra a Durga. Era em outra cidade, Kampur, por onde passava o rio sagrado da Índia, o Ganghes. A cidade não era muito longe, e como não encontraram um lugar calmo onde pudessem utilizar uma Chave de Portal, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana foram para Kampur de ônibus. Era um ônibus meio depredado, velho, em que ia dentro dele até animais, mas foi o primeiro que encontraram.

Na cidade de Kampur, eles viram o Ganghes, um dos mais famosos rios do mundo. Era incrível a maneira como os hindus entravam nele e se banhavam de uma maneira tão cerimoniosa, utilizando as águas que achavam ser sagradas para se purificar e conseguir bênçãos dos deuses. A água, na verdade, parecia ser muito suja, como era a água dos rios que passam em cidades, e Hermione e Ana não estranharam nem um pouco a alta taxa de mortalidade e mortalidade infantil que existia na Índia, se bem que aquele fosse apenas um dos motivos. Avistaram ainda coisas que os impressionaram bastante, como a quantidade de vacas que havia dentro da própria cidade. As vacas eram sagradas, para os hindus. Até alguns elefantes muito enfeitados eles viram, o que os divertiu muito, pois nenhum deles, exceto Ana, que já fora a circos ou vira um elefante ao vivo na vida. Eles se hospedaram em um hotel simples, no qual vários repórteres e fotógrafos de várias partes do mundo estavam hospedados, provavelmente para fazer reportagens sobre a festa religiosa que ocorreria na cidade. Após um descanso, eles foram fazer um passeio que era, na verdade, uma espiada no lugar onde estava a tal estátua de Durga, num templo hindu. Precisavam saber o que teriam de enfrentar para poder pegar o diadema de Ravenclaw.

O templo estava cheio de pessoas, entre fiéis, turistas e repórteres, vendo os preparativos para os dias de festa. Era um templo de grandes proporções, cheio de cores e flores, muito bonito e exótico. A estátua de Durga que ostentava o diadema de Ravenclaw era grande, muito interessante e requintadamente bela. Sua imagem era extremamente brilhante, com três olhos como lótus, dez poderosos braços, cabelos exuberantes com formosos anelados, uma pele vermelho-dourada brilhante e um quarto crescente em sua testa. Ela usava um brilhante traje azul-marinho que parecia emitir raios, de tão faiscante por estar cravejado de pedras. Seus ornamentos eram lindamente esculpidos em ouro, cravejados de pérolas e pedras preciosas. As armas que carregava, diziam que foram os próprios deuses hindus quem lhe ofereceram, eram belas, o tridente de Rudra, o disco de Vishnu, o raio de Indra, o _kamandal_ de Brahma, a _gada _de Kuber — um feroz leão dourado dado por Himalaia, e o qual parecia cavalgar. Suas dez mãos assumiam _mudras_, gestos simbólicos. Eles se aproximaram e a examinaram. Havia ali dentro um ar meio místico que deixava todos os presentes no recinto sentindo uma estranha sensação de paz, grandiosidade e respeito. Um repórter aparentemente americano estava ditando algo para um gravador, o que revelava que era trouxa, enquanto outro, que devia ser seu colega, tirava inúmeras fotografias de todo o ambiente. Harry se aproximou dele e ambos começaram a conversar.

— Oi, você é americano?

— Oi, sim, sou. E aposto que você é inglês. Seu sotaque o denuncia. Prazer, sou Mike Graham.

Apertando sua mão, Harry disse, alterando seu nome, pois nunca se sabia quem poderia ser um bruxo:

— O prazer é meu, sou John Black. Ei, queria saber de algo. Não sei se você sabe, mas não custa nada tentar. Que eu saiba, as estátuas da deusa Durga não têm esse diadema nas cabeças. Você sabe me dizer o porquê dessa ter?

— Bem, foi uma surpresa para todos. O diadema apareceu há dezenove anos, e não se sabe explicar como, pois ninguém tinha se aproximado dela na madrugada em que ela foi "dormir" sem o diadema e "acordou" com ele. Os fiéis acreditam que foi um presente da deusa, pois não sabem explicar como isso aconteceu. Veja, é um diadema de ouro e esmeraldas, e ninguém num lugar pobre como esse se desfaria de uma jóia de tanto valor. Para eles, só podia ser um milagre. Desde esse dia, se comemora anualmente o dia do presente da deusa, além do festival anual de nove dias, o Durga Puja. Essa festa que vai haver é em honra ao dia em que a estátua apareceu com o diadema.

Harry conversou um pouco com o repórter, e depois voltou aos seus amigos, pois já tinha sabido o que queria. Tinha tanta gente em torno da estátua que eles viram que não seria fácil surrupiar o diadema, ainda mais sendo ele visto como um presente dos deuses. Devia ser muito venerado e cuidado para que não fosse roubado. Pelo menos, com a conversa com o repórter, ele soubera que a estátua geralmente dormia sozinha num recinto, para que ninguém atrapalhasse o "sono" da deusa.

— Bem, o melhor que a gente tem a fazer é esperar. Não podemos tentar pegar o diadema enquanto tem tanta gente aqui. É perigoso demais, mesmo sabendo que estamos rodeados de trouxas. Imagine se nos pegam. Essa história teria repercussão internacional, e nossos rostos estariam nas páginas dos jornais trouxas, e não poderíamos fazer nada, pois caso a gente desaparecesse, o mundo mágico ficaria por um triz de ser descoberto e a gente não ia poder obliviar tantas pessoas assim. É melhor que a gente venha aqui hoje à noite para ver se tem algum esquema de segurança, e mais alguma coisa que a gente precise saber, e amanhã nós tentamos. Tem que ser amanhã, pois depois da festa que acontecesse depois de amanhã, a estátua da deusa é guardada num lugar a que poucas pessoas têm permissão para entrar.

Eles voltaram ao hotel, esperando que a noite chegasse, quando o templo era esvaziado para o "descanso" da deusa e dos que cuidavam do templo. À noite eles voltaram ao templo devidamente protegidos com o Feitiço da Desilusão. Na porta do templo, havia um homem grande e de pele muito morena. Usava roupas brancas que, sob a luz da lua, o deixavam muito em evidência, e usava um turbante branco enrolado na cabeça, semelhante ao formato do turbante que o Prof. Quirinus Quirrel usara, quando vivo. Do cinturão preto que tinha em torno da cintura descia uma faca longa e larga, que mais parecia uma cimitarra. Eles foram tentar entrar no templo, ainda desilusionados, para ver a dificuldade que o ato teria, e tiveram um susto quando a imensa e afiada faca se ergueu contra eles, seguido de um grito assustado. O homem olhava para as sombras deles no chão! O Feitiço da Desilusão apenas os tornava como camaleões, assumindo o aspecto das coisas em volta deles, mas não os tornava opacos, o que fazia com que a clara luz da lua projetasse as suas sombras no chão. Com o grito do homem, vários outros, por certos guardas, vestidos como ele, e com o mesmo tipo de mortal arma branca, começaram a aparecer. Muito assustados, ofegantes, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana recuaram até ficar sob a sombra de um muro. Com a chegada dos outros homens, o guarda teve sua atenção dispersada das sombras e não viu o movimento que as sombras faziam para se ocultar. Os homens procuraram os possíveis "invasores" e, talvez por saber que o primeiro guarda se assustara com meras sombras, desataram a rir. O próprio guarda começou a rir de forma amarela, por certo acreditando que se assustara com algo à toa. Contra o muro, Harry e os outros respiravam de maneira arfante, muito assustados e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram e o guarda voltou ao seu posto, sozinho, Harry e os demais, caminhando apenas sob as sombras dos prédios e árvores, voltaram ao hotel. Já dentro do quarto em que tinham se hospedado, Rony caiu, branco, contra uma cama e murmurou:

— Essa foi por pouco... Vocês viram o tamanho daquelas facas?

— O ruim foi saber a quantidade de proteção que a estátua tem — Hermione comentou, sua testa franzida. — Não vai ser nada fácil entrar ali dentro. A Capa da Invisibilidade do Harry mal dá, atualmente, para dois de nós. Acho que apenas duas pessoas devem entrar. Os outros ficam lá fora, para proteger a retaguarda. Pode obliviar e dominar os possíveis guardas que aparecerem.

— Para entrar, já vi que vai ser necessário ir com a capa do Harry — disse Ana. — Os demais ficam com o feitiço, lá fora, protegidos em lugares escuros.

— Sim, Mione, Ana, vocês tem razão. Eu e você, Mione, entramos, o Rony e a Ana ficam lá fora, para a nossa proteção.

— Ora, por que eu não posso entrar com você? — perguntou o ruivo, irritado.

— Você quer deixar as meninas sozinhas contra um monte de caras armados com armas enormes? Ora, sei que vocês são capazes de se defender, meninas, não fiquem chateadas! — Hermione e Ana já tinham fechado a cara para Harry. — Mas vocês têm que confessar que contra força bruta, se for necessário usá-la, o que espero sinceramente que não, os homens são mais capazes, se não estivermos falando de mulheres que praticam artes marciais, o que não é o caso de nenhuma de vocês.

Ao fim de muita discussão, a decisão de Harry foi aceita. Para o dia seguinte, o templo de Durga e o diadema de Ravenclaw os esperavam.

Protegidos pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, os quatro bruxos se aproximaram novamente do templo de Durga. Como no dia anterior, era noite, e tinham de caminhar pelas sombras para evitar que a luz da lua revelasse sombras sem corpos. Por azar, as noites vinham sendo sempre claras, sem nuvens para escondê-la. Rony lançou uma forte Maldição Imperius no mesmo guarda da noite anterior, que ainda tomava conta da porta do templo. Como trouxas que eram, os guardas imaginavam ter de se defender apenas de coisas do mundo deles, o mundo trouxa, e a força bruta e armas eram suficientes para deter invasores de sua mesma espécie, mas não bruxos determinados. Parados nas sombras, Rony e Ana ficaram enquanto Harry e Hermione se esgueiravam para dentro do templo, que deveria ter muitos outros guardas, como os que apareceram como que do nada na noite anterior, bastando apenas um grito de alarme de um colega.

Dentro do templo, Hermione e Harry respiravam tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Ali dentro, apenas uma luz suave de lamparinas e tochas iluminava os primeiros recintos, salas de oferendas, salas com esculturas, murais e tapeçarias de outros deuses menores que deviam ser para reverenciar a autoridade e poder de uma das maiores deusas hindus, a Deusa Suprema, uma esposa de Shiva, encarnação da energia sagrada criativa feminina, Shakti, além de ser uma caçadora de demônios. As imagens de deuses disformes, alguns com vários braços, outros com partes do corpo de aparência animal, alguns com expressões ferozes nos rostos, que, com a tremulante luz das lamparinas e tochas aparentavam estar horripilantemente vivos, deixavam Harry e Hermione com uma ligeira inquietação e temor. Ali dentro, protegidos pela Capa da Invisibilidade, podiam caminhar sem ter medo de que suas sombras se projetassem no chão, mas mesmo assim o que faziam era algo temeroso, dado o cuidado que tinham de ter em não fazer barulho e não esbarrar em nada e em ninguém. A sala de Durga, que de dia era tão aberta a todos, à noite parecia ser muito protegida, para o "descanso" da deusa. Pelas salas que havia antes de poderem alcançar a deusa, guardas como os da noite anterior, com suas afiadas e enormes facas que mais pareciam espadas mouras, caminhavam vigiando o lugar antes da festa que haveria em honra à deusa e seu "presente".

Enfim, viram, na parede do fundo, uma grande porta dourada cheia de inscrições em sânscrito. Lá, em cada lado da porta, em ferrenha vigilância, dois dos guardas, com suas cimitarras penduradas da cinta. Tinham que ter cuidado com esses dois, pois se percebesse que algo estava acontecendo, dariam o alarme para o restante dos guardas. Rentes à parede, para que não esbarrassem em nenhum guarda que aparecesse por acaso, se aproximaram da porta. Seguraram até as suas respirações para que não as ouvissem. Hermione e Harry se olharam. Mesmo sem ter planejado, já sabiam o que teriam que fazer: ao mesmo tempo, os dois tinham que lançar a Maldição Imperius nos guardas. Preparando-se, seguindo uma contagem regressiva silenciosa, levantaram um pedacinho da Capa da Invisibilidade e lançaram seus feitiços não-verbais. O resultado foi instantâneo e claramente perceptível para os que conhecessem os sintomas de alguém hipnotizado pela Imperius: as expressões dos guardas, tão atentas antes, agora estavam neutras, relaxadas, seus olhos estavam meio fora de fora de foco, como se estivessem divagando.

Harry e Hermione se aproximaram da porta e lançaram ao mesmo tempo o Feitiço _Alorromora_. Com um rangido quase imperceptível, as duplas portas douradas cheias de desenhos e inscrições em auto-relevo se abriram. Rapidamente, eles entraram no recinto e tornaram a fechar a porta, por medida de segurança. Retiraram de cima de si a Capa da Invisibilidade e olharam em torno. A sala do "repouso" de Durga era grande e muito bonita. Quase vazia, com apenas algumas esculpidas colunas de sustentação, algumas tapeçarias nas paredes douradas com desenhos e escritos em sânscrito. A maior parte da sala estava vazia, apenas o chão de grandes lajotas douradas, e a imensidão causada em parte por esse vazio fazia ecoar os passos que Harry e Hermione davam em direção à grande e imponente estátua de Durga. Somente nesse momento se lembraram do feitiço _Abaffiato_ e o lançaram.

Lá estava, sobre a cabeça da deusa vestida de azul, dourado e jóias de várias cores, o lendário diadema de Ravenclaw. Uma peça realmente valiosa, pesada, de ouro puro e as maiores e mais perfeitas esmeraldas de que se tinha ideia. Havia uma lenda em torno desse diadema que dizia ser ele capaz de um poder incrível: aquele que o usasse, teria durante esse tempo de uso, a inteligência, o dom da lógica e o discernimento que eram as principais aptidões de Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry olhou em torno e sacudiu a cabeça, desolado. Murmurou:

— A estátua é muito alta, e não "tô" vendo nada que possa nos ajudar, Mione.

Hermione o olhou com sua cara-de-Hermione-diante-uma-estupidez e replicou:

— Francamente! Você é um bruxo ou não é, Harry? — virou-se para a estátua e, com a varinha apontada para o diadema de Ravenclaw — _Mobilicorpus_!

A peça se desencaixou da cabeça da deusa e veio flutuando, mediante os movimentos que Hermione fazia com a varinha, até suas mãos. A garota a pegou e a olhou com uma expressão de reverência. A peça era pesada em suas mãos, linda, e tinha um brilho incomum. A garota sentiu vontade de chorar apenas por segurar uma peça da bruxa que mais admirava na bruxidade.

— Tem razão, Mione, sou mesmo um tapado! Bem, vamos logo sair daqui, quanto antes voltarmos para o hotel, e para a Inglaterra, melhor!

De repente, algo que parecia impossível aconteceu. Os olhos de Durga se abriram e pareciam brilhar maleficamente! Seus inúmeros braços, antes em posição de _montras_, desceram até tocar suas diversas armas, e aquilo era um mau sinal. Harry e Hermione, assustados, recuaram. Logo a estátua se moveu de verdade: o leão de Himalaia, sobre o qual Durga se sentava, estendeu sua imensa pata, em um leve indício de que começaria a andar. E foi o que fez. O imenso felino de metal começou a andar na direção deles. Harry e Mione correram para a porta, mas tiveram que dar um salto cada um para um lado antes de chegarem nela, pois Durga, com um de seus vários braços, lançara neles o raio de Indra, um afiado pedaço de metal que poderia tê-los matado.

Harry se arrastou até a porta e tentou abri-la. Não conseguiu. Bateu a mão na própria testa.

— Mas é claro! Mione, a gente foi tão idiota, tão crédulo! É lógico que Voldemort não confiaria apenas na proteção trouxa para uma de suas preciosas Horcruxes! Há magia aqui!

— Tenta abrir a porta, enquanto eu distraio essa coisa! — ela disse enquanto fazia tentativas para que a estátua se concentrasse nela, e não em Harry.

— E os guardas?

— Uma coisa de cada vez, Harry! Temos que nos preocupar em sair vivos daqui primeiro!

Quando finalmente "Durga" investiu em Hermione com o tridente de Rudra, a garota correu para a outra extremidade da sala. Harry se levantou e tentou abrir a porta de todas as maneiras possíveis, Alorromora, seu canivete mágico, mas nada conseguia abri-la, enfeitiçada como estava por magia negra. Hermione lançou um _Bombarda_ na estátua, mas erguendo o disco de Vishnu, "Durga" conseguiu se defender completamente. O feitiço potente nem sequer arranhou o disco de ouro.

Harry estava preparado para lançar um Bombarda na porta a qualquer momento, sem dar a mínima para os guardas, que perceberiam sua presença, mas nesse momento a estátua de Durga saltou de cima do leão, ainda portando duas armas de aparência mortífera, o _kamandal_ de Brahma e a _gada _de Kuber. Ela foi para cima de Hermione, derrubando-a, e se curvou, a _gada_ próxima ao pescoço da garota. Harry correu até as duas e, usando sua varinha, ergueu a estátua com um Feitiço de Levitação:

— _Vingardium Leviosa_!

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Se destruísse a estátua, haveria falação demais, e mesmo não sendo provável, era possível que algum boato sobre aquilo chegasse a Voldemort, fora que não sabia mesmo como destruí-la, se precisasse. E naquele momento estavam mesmo bastante necessitados. Do ar, "Durga" lançou nele com bastante força a _gada_ com que ameaçara Hermione. Harry teve que fazer todo o possível para não soltar a varinha, que mantinha o Feitiço de Levitação. Para piorar, o leão de ouro começou a se aproximar, rosnando.

Hermione, atrás dele, revirava a mente, buscando uma solução. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de neutralizar a magia negra de Voldemort que dava "vida" à estátua. Foi então que ela pensou. Um deus antigo como aquela deusa hindu certamente se apaziguaria apenas através de um sacrifício. Um sacrifício de carne ou de sangue. Voldemort deveria ter sabido daquilo quando enfeitiçara a estátua para proteger a Horcrux. Assim, quando o sacrifício fosse feito, o bruxo estaria debilitado, o que o deixaria presa fácil para o leão de ouro. Se ela apaziguasse a estátua da deusa, Harry poderia derrotar o leão.

Apontando a varinha para o próprio pulso, Hermione murmurou:

— _Diffindo_...

Murmurou de dor quando o Feitiço de Corte rasgou sua pele, atingindo as veias e artérias e fazendo seu sangue escorrer pela mão, gotejando no chão.

— Harry, baixe a deusa! Acho que sei como derrotá-la!

Meio em dúvida, Harry baixou a estátua de Durga ao chão. O leão se aproximava cada vez mais, um passo felino e elegante, apesar das patas de ouro. A deusa ergueu a última arma que lhe restava, o _kamandal_ de Brahma. Hermione se aproximou correndo, a mão sangrenta estendida, balançando a mão de modo que o sangue respingasse no metal com que a deusa era feita e gritando:

— Ofereço meu sangue como sacrifício, grande deusa Durga!

Na mesma hora, foi como se a estátua jamais tivesse tido "instintos" assassinos. Ela ficou imóvel, como qualquer estátua, seus olhos já sem o brilho de "vida" que tivera momentos antes.

Enquanto isso acontecia, o leão de Himalaia saltava sobre Harry, as presas e garras de ouro prontas a dilacerarem o garoto, mas ele gritou:

— _Bombarda_!

E seu feitiço, não evitado porque o leão não tinha como se proteger como a estátua da deusa, que usara o disco de Vixnu, destroçou o pescoço do leão, separando, assim, a cabeça do corpo. As duas partes caíram. Hermione conjurou rapidamente um tecido fofo no chão, pois de outra forma, as duas partes, quando batessem no chão, causariam um estrondo. Não haveria barulhos indesejáveis, por causa do feitiço que tinham lançado para se proteger contra isso, mas a vibração poderia ser notada, sim.

Mione curou seu pulso com um Episkey. Durante uns minutos, ela e Harry ficaram parados, sentados no chão, tentando se acalmar e controlar suas respirações ofegantes.

Enquanto isso acontecia dentro do templo, lá fora Ana e Rony não tinham muito que fazer, exceto ficar de vigia. O guarda de lá também continuava sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius que Rony lhe lançara ao chegarem. Esfregando os braços de frio, o ruivo lamentou não ter trazido roupas mais quentes. Soprou audivelmente nas mãos, para aquecê-las, e de repente ouviram uma voz que os fez se assustarem e ficarem rígidos.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou uma voz meio assustada.

Alguém vinha chegando, um dos guardas, e ouvira o som do sopro de Rony, que não vinha do outro guarda que estava no seu posto. O guarda se aproximou da parede onde Rony e Ana estavam encostados, cobertos por uma grande sombra, e olhou ao longo dela, procurando pelo autor do som. Ana e Rony, protegidos pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, espremiam-se, apavorados, à parede às suas costas, prendendo até as suas respirações. Ali, no escuro, se ficassem imóveis, sem fazer barulho, não teria como o guarda vê-los, uma vez que tinham a mesma aparência cinzenta escura dos tijolos que compunham a parede cuja sombra os protegia. Ana apertava o braço de Rony com tanta força que o rapaz mordia o lábio inferior de dor para não gemer e delatar, dessa forma, sua presença.

Após olhar muito tempo com uma expressão desconfiada, o guarda pareceu se despreocupar, como se começasse a achar que o barulho tinha sido uma peça de sua mente ou então feito por algum animal ou pelo vento, que estava levemente assobiante nessa noite. Quando o guarda se afastou em direção ao outro, Rony, apesar do seu nervosismo, lançou nele uma Maldição Imperius para que o guarda não desconfiasse das maneiras devaneadas do colega. Ao mesmo tempo ele ficou ao lado dele, olhando sem ver o que tinha à sua frente. Rony deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Essa foi por pouco... — sussurrou. Ana, trêmula ao seu lado, respondeu maneando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala de Durga, Hermione guardou dentro de sua bolsa o diadema enquanto Harry reconstituía o leão com um _Reparo _e restaurava a posição original da deusa, sobre o leão e segurando todas as suas armas. Não puderam fazer um feitiço de cópia do diadema, pelo fato de ele ser uma peça mágica muito poderosa e ainda estar sendo usado como uma Horcrux. Cautelosamente então ela e Harry abriram uma fresta da porta e espiaram, para ver se alguém estava passando no momento. A barra aparentemente estava limpa. Os guardas, nos seus postos, ainda aparentavam a mesma expressão de alheamento típica das pessoas atingidas por uma Maldição Imperius. Puseram a Capa da Invisibilidade novamente e saíram da sala. Sentindo uma sensação de alegria pela vitória, tornaram-se mais descuidados. Indo por uma das salas em busca da saída, não prestaram atenção a um corredor e de repente trombaram com algo. Na verdade, alguém. Um dos guardas vinha saindo por esse corredor, e como não estavam muito atentos, acabaram colidindo com ele.

Com a colisão, Hermione se desequilibrou e ela e Harry caíram no chão com um baque surdo, deixando caírem as suas varinhas. Ainda cobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade, felizmente. O guarda, com sua pele morena pálida e os olhos negros arregalados de pavor, de tão assustado que estava, nem gritou. Apenas gemeu com voz trêmula. Parecia achar que tinha um fantasma ali com ele. Tirou sua cimitarra e começou a lançar golpes fortes com ela a esmo. Temerosos, ouvindo o som surdo que a afiada arma fazia quando cortava o ar, principalmente acima deles, recuperaram as suas varinhas e se ajeitaram para percorrer os poucos passos até a porta de entrada do templo engatinhando. Pelos fortes golpes, tinham medo de erguer os braços com as varinhas e a arma os cortar. Somente quando tinham alcançado a porta da frente e se deslocado uns bons metros do perigoso guarda tiveram a coragem de se levantar. Hermione, boa nos feitiços de memória — e na maioria dos outros, na verdade — alterou a memória do guarda, para que se esquecesse desse incidente.

Enfim, com o coração na mão, Harry e Hermione saíram do templo. Foram até a parede onde sabiam que Rony e Ana estavam e murmuraram:

— Somos nós...

Ouviram os suspiros de alívio.

— Ainda bem, cara! Que susto, a gente quase foi pego, por aquele guarda que está perto do outro.

— A gente também, Rony — disse a voz de Mione, que descobriu um pouco do rosto dela e de Harry para que Rony e Ana pudessem vê-los e saberem onde estavam.

— Bem, vamos logo, pessoal... — disse Harry. — Além de estar muito frio, é muito perigoso a gente ficar aqui, ainda mais falando. Vamos conversar lá no hotel, é mais seguro.

— OK, Harry, mas antes diz, vocês conseguiram?

Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto do rapaz.

— Sim, Rony. A gente conseguiu.

No quarto do hotel, Hermione tirou o diadema de Ravenclaw de sua bolsa e todos o admiraram, pois era realmente bonito e imponente. E devia ser muito poderoso, como fora a taça de Hufflepuff. Ela o colocou sobre a cômoda e ele ficou lá, brilhando muito sob a luz das lâmpadas.

— A gente tem de sair logo da Índia — Harry disse, sentando-se na parte de baixo do beliche que dividia com Rony. — Amanhã vai ser uma confusão dos diabos. Graças a Deus que Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte não se interessam pelas notícias do mundo trouxa.

— Mas, Harry — disse Ana — você não acha que, mesmo desprezando o mundo trouxa ele não estaria antenado com o lugar onde pôs uma de suas Horcruxes?

Harry fez um muxoxo de pouco caso.

— Nãh... Ele despreza de verdade o mundo trouxa, e tem outra coisa que aprendi observando as coisas que o Dumbledore me dizia. Voldemort se acha _o tal_. Ele nem imagina que alguém saiba sobre as suas Horcruxes, senão elas estariam muito mais protegidas. Ele tem muito excesso de confiança, acha que ninguém poderia imaginar que ele fez Horcruxes, exceto, talvez, o Prof. Slughorn, a quem ele "acha" poder controlar, agora que manda e desmanda em Hogwarts. Estou tranquilo quanto a isso.

Hermione não tirava os olhos do diadema, fascinada.

— Harry, digo isso com muita tristeza, pois não queria nunca destruir uma peça de história, poder e valor tão grandes, mas não acha que a gente devia aproveitar e destruir a Horcrux logo? Afinal, temos tempo, oportunidade e o sangue do dragão em muda. Na verdade, o sangue está tão pouco que só dá para destruir essa Horcrux. As que por ventura descobrirmos, temos que encontrar um novo meio.

Harry moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Foi até a cômoda e olhou fixamente para a Horcrux. Seus olhos verdes adquiriam raios dourados pelo brilho que emanava do resplandecente metal. Também não gostaria de destruir o diadema de Ravenclaw, mas era necessário. Estendeu a mão silenciosamente para Hermione. A garota entendeu seu pedido mudo, procurando dentro de sua bolsa o canivete mágico de Harry e o vidrinho com o restante do sangue de dragão. Harry os pegou, molhou a lâmina do canivete no resto do sangue no frasco e se aproximou do diadema. De repente, as luzes do quarto tremularam. Um som rascante se ouviu no quarto e todos se entreolharam, assustados. Uma voz ecoou no quarto, límpida, pura, clara como cristal, uma voz que parecia ser plena de sabedoria e luz.

_Sou pleno de sabedoria, e dar sou tão capaz Inteligência que seduz Àquele que me conduz._

_Sobre a cabeça me assente O que for merecedor. E assim será sempre um vencedor._

A voz era envolvente, e todos sabiam, ao ouvi-la, que aquilo não era nenhum plano macabro do maligno pedaço de alma de Voldemort. Era a própria voz da bruxa a quem pertencera, que através de mágica devia ter posto ali um aviso àqueles que fossem merecedores de pôr o famoso diadema na cabeça a assim aumentar sua capacidade intelectual. Essa era mesmo a grande, e perigosa, magia que ele tinha.

— Nessas horas, eu sinto ainda mais ódio a Voldemort! — disse Ana entre os dentes, a voz cheia de raiva. — Como ele pode macular um objeto tão... tão precioso, tão puro como esse?

Harry achava a mesma coisa, mas tinham de destruir o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, a bruxa com fama de ser a mais inteligente e sábia. Como Ana mesma dissera, o objeto estava maculado, não era ele em sua integridade, mas abrigava dentro de si algo realmente maligno e poluído. Ele levantou o braço com o intuito de atingir o diadema, mas outra voz se fez ouvir. Tinha uma semelhança incrível com a primeira, mas dava para se notar uma diferença, talvez percebida por poucos. Era como se a voz de Rowena Ravenclaw estivesse sendo imitada, ou corrompida, pois a essa "nova" voz faltavam a pureza e claridade da primeira.

_Posso, sim, perceber, Aqui, nesse recinto, Alguém que me há de merecer._

_Garota morena, inteligente e perspicaz, Se realmente tem a mente tão capaz, Me destruir não deixará, se tornando tão falaz._

_De sua propriedade me tornarei, Hermione Jane Granger, E sua tão superior inteligência aumentarei._

Com os olhos castanhos em transe, a garota olhava para o diadema. Pelo visto, o desejo de possuir um objeto tão poderoso e capaz tinha fechado seus ouvidos às sutis diferenças entre as duas vozes, pois na verdade aquela voz não podia ser outra senão da Horcrux. Hermione se levantou, os olhos vidrados no diadema brilhante que parecia reluzir ainda mais, numa espectral luz esverdeada. Seus braços se estenderam, loucos de vontade de pegar o diadema e pô-lo em sua própria cabeça, como ele parecia induzi-la.

Harry, Rony e Ana a olhavam abismados. Hermione podia ser a mais inteligente do grupo, mas isso era também a sua fraqueza. Por isso a Horcrux a escolhera para impedir sua destruição, para tentá-la. Uns almejavam muito dinheiro, outros, poder, e havia aqueles para quem a beleza era o que mais importava. Mas não Hermione. A única coisa que a garota queria para si era ainda mais inteligência, sabedoria e discernimento, para ela as únicas verdadeiras riquezas que existiam nesse mundo.

— Não, Mione, não! — gritou Rony pálido, morto de medo de que sua namorada pegasse a Horcrux.

Antes de ela tocar no diadema, Harry lhe segurou o braço e a virou para si. Olhando-a intensamente nos olhos, falou:

— Hermione, não, não faça isso, minha amiga. Sabe que isso não é real. Se você pôr essa coisa na sua cabeça, não é inteligência o que você vai conseguir. Você vai ser possuída pela Horcrux, pelo pedaço maligno de alma de Voldemort. É isso o que você realmente quer?

A garota mal notou as palavras de Harry, voltando o rosto novamente para o diadema, com as palavras que ouvira ainda impressas em seus ouvidos. Tentou soltar a mão e, vendo que Harry a impedia, segurando-a com mais força, ergueu sua varinha para ele. Harry a soltou mediante a ameaça. Com consternação, viu sua amiga chegar ainda mais perto da Horcrux.

A mão de Hermione já estava quase tocando o cintilante metal, cujo brilho agora não parecia normal, quando sua consciência despertou e começou a dialogar com a parte cobiçosa que havia nela.

"_Realmente, é isso que quer, Hermione? Deseja o poder, a inteligência acima de tudo, até mesmo de seus amigos e da destruição de Voldemort? Quer tanto assim pôr esse diadema na cabeça? Não acha que sua própria inteligência já não basta?_" — disse a voz de sua consciência. Sua parte egoísta e desejosa lhe murmurou:

"_A inteligência, a sabedoria, são coisas tão boas... Com elas posso ajudar o Harry ainda mais!_"

"_Mas não é nisso o que realmente pensa quando quer pôr esse diadema na cabeça, não tente se enganar. Você quer ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, a mais capaz!_"

"_Sim, você tem razão, mas é tão difícil resistir!_"

"_O que importa mais? A inteligência artificial, conseguida por meio de um objeto enfeitiçado? Ou a verdadeira inteligência e sabedoria, conseguidas por seu próprio esforço e experiência de vida?_"

Após esse verdadeiro "diálogo" que se passou dentro dela, Hermione caiu em si. Soltando a varinha, ela caiu de joelhos, respirando arfantemente como se tivesse acabado de competir em uma maratona. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, de tristeza por sua fraqueza e alegria por sua força de vontade. Conseguira vencer sua maior fraqueza e não sucumbir ao poder e fascinação malévolos da Horcrux. Os outros se aproximaram dela, a fizeram se levantar e a abraçaram numa verdadeira mostra de companheirismo, alegria e admiração por sua vitória na disputa contra sua parte mais fraca.

— Me... me desculpem! — ela gaguejou entre lágrimas. — E-eu... eu quase te azarei, Harry!

— Não se preocupe, Mione. Você acabou de vencer a maior batalha que um ser humano pode enfrentar: a batalha contra si mesmo. Você é forte e demonstrou essa força da maneira mais corajosa que poderia manifestar. Acho que você ganhou o direito de destruir a Horcrux.

— Tem... tem certeza, Harry? Não acha que será uma tentação para mim?

Ele sorriu.

— Não. Já passou o momento de você cair em tentação. Se fosse para cair, teria caído quando a tinha tão perto de você, ainda abalada por suas palavras. Tome.

Ele lhe estendeu o canivete com a lâmina coberta de sangue. Com mão trêmula, a garota o pegou. Os outros se afastaram dela, olhando-a com respeito e incentivo. Hermione mordeu seu lábio inferior, olhou para o diadema com o mesmo olhar à McGonagall que reservava para momentos como esse e deu uma forte estocada na grande esmeralda frontal do diadema, de onde parecia emanar toda aquela luz meio fantasmagórica que envolvera a peça quando a "voz" da Horcrux falara. Com o impacto, a garota foi jogada para trás, mas conseguiu se manter em pé. A pedra verde, que parecera tão dura, tão forte, se rompeu em mil estilhaços enquanto um agudo e doloroso grito se fazia ouvir.

A segunda Horcrux estava, enfim, destruída. Os quatro amigos se abraçaram, falando e rindo ao mesmo tempo de felicidade. Olharam, então, para o diadema. Mesmo sem a grade esmeralda central, a jóia continuava bonita, com sua intrincada e bela filigrana de ouro e suas outras dezenas de esmeraldas ainda intactas e belas.

— Fica com ele, Mione. Você merece — Harry disse.

A garota sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

— Não, Harry, essa peça é muito famosa, faz parte do patrimônio histórico bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. Eu a doarei a um museu bruxo, quando Voldemort for enfim destruído e não puder reconhecer a peça.

Os outros perceberam o que Hermione falou e sorriram. Ela falara _quando_ Voldemort fosse destruído, e não _se_. E era verdade. Agora, tinham mais esperança, se não certeza, de que o bruxo seria destruído, pois já eram duas Horcrux a menos e tinham três das quatro partes que formavam o Amuleto de Merlin. Funcionários do hotel bateram à porta, preocupados com o grito, mas Harry os acalmou, dizendo que fora apenas uma queda que um deles sofrera, mas já estava tudo bem. Quando eles foram embora, Harry falou:

— Bem, pessoal, amanhã vamos embora. Londres espera por nós!

Pessoal, please, comentem! Estou postando com três semanas entre um e outro apenas para ver se consigo mais alguns comentários para responder!

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos,

Ana Christie


	25. 24 RAB

** Oi, pessoal! Estou contente, tive comentários de outras pessoas, fora os que normalmente comentam, embora eu ache que ainda são poucos. Não falta muito para a fic completar um ano, e cada capítulo é muito pouco comentado. Mas tudo bem, escrever é bom e gratificante, mesmo quando a gente não é muito recompensado por isso. Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Não é tão aventuresco como os anteriores, mas prometo que o próximo será eletrizante, e também será o maior até agora.**

**Gabi090zo7:** Muito obrigada, pelo review, e não, eu não sou um gênio, apenas leio e pesquiso muito! E não, a Ana não está grávida. Quando ela disse a Carlinhos que não estava, era a verdade. Pensei que, pela resposta que ela deu, todo mundo ia perceber isso, mas pelo visto não foi assim. Uma personagem da história vai ficar grávida, sim, mas nenhum do quarteto.

**Perseus Fire:** Perseusssss! Juro, seus comentários é o que me fazem não demorar mais nas atualizações. Eles me fazem sentir um pouco de orgulho pelo que crio e me dão vontade de escrever mais. Então, vamos lá!

Bem, realmente, a aventura na sala de Durga realmente ia ficar mais light, eles iam apenas pegar o diadema, não ia haver a parte dentro da sala com a estátua "viva". Minha beta que me veio com a pergunta do século: e Voldemort não deixaria uma só armadilha ou magia para defender uma horcrux sua? Bem, aí veio a luz. Reli o capítulo e percebi que podia usar a própria estátua, e, pelo visto, acertei, não foi? Uma estátua com dez braços armados e um leão de metal é demais para qualquer um. Quase teve um infarto com a cimitarra dos caras? Klkkkkkkk Bem, era realmente o que eu queria que acontecesse, que todos os leitores ficassem com a respiração em suspenso, pensando que eles poderiam se machucar.

Olha, quando comecei o capítulo, realmente eu pensei em fazer a Hermione colocar o diadema na cabeça, e ficar meio cruel, possuída pelo pedaço de alma de Voldemort. Mas aí eu pensei, nossa, vai ser demais, do jeito que Hermione é, ela vai acabar nunca se perdoando. Por isso, a fiz vencer a si mesma, vencer seus desejos mais íntimos, desejos por sabedoria e inteligência. Mas eu tive um ataque de riso aqui com a imagem que sua frase "imagina a Mione cantando e saltitando no quarto com o diadema na cabeça" incitou.

E, não, eu não sou cruel. Eu seria cruel se eu contasse a você quem é a personagem que vai mudar, perderia a graça. E pode ter certeza que essa pessoa não irá distribuir apenas feitiços! Ela se tornará inclusive... brutal.

Nossa, esse sua forma de falar da Bela, "que de Bela só tem o nome", foi algo que já me veio à mente para colocar em um diálogo que vai ocorrer durante a batalha que Bela vai ter com um de nossos heróis. Não direi quem será ele, mas você tem três opções para imaginar: Harry, Tonks e Sirius. Ela vai sofrer, juro a você. Mas antes disso, a cachorra ainda vai prejudicar mais alguns. É a natureza de cadela-mor dela.

O ultimo pedaço do Amuleto vai demorar um pouquinho, pois, pelo título desse capítulo, já vai dar para saber o que vem agora: mais horcrux. E não, não vai ser no Lago Negro que a parte do amuleto do Sereiano está. Não seria óbvio demais? Eu quero colocar uma aventura melhor, em outro lugar mais radical, e com tipos de animais mágicos melhores que simples Grindylows! Fala sério, eles são muito sem graça! Mais uma vez, obrigada por ser essa pessoa, esse leitor que sempre me encoraja e dá vontade de escrever. Bjs

**Gaab:** Muito obrigada pelo monte de elogios, Gaab! Nossa, me chamar de melhor autora de fic forever é demais, me sinto ate envaidecida e fico corada! E, sim, essa semana vou começar a postar uma fic Twilight, mas o shipper, dessa vez, vai ser Jacob e Renesmée, não Edward e Bella. Eu sou team Edward e team Jacob, queria os dois, um de cada lado de minha cama! Kkkkkkkkkkkk bjs

**Geb 101:** Muito obrigada, Geb, por saber que vou ter sempre uma leitora em você. Me sinto envaidecida com seu comentário, valeu por achar minha história original e por ela ter te cativado dessa forma. Bjs

**Anônimo 1**: Olha, nada a ver essa coisa de "ser horrível com comentários". Qualquer comentário é bem visto por um autor, pois isso indica, no mínimo, uma consideração por parte de quem está lendo, e isso sempre envaidece um leitor. Não nego que comentários grandes são ainda mais queridos, mas qualquer um é estimado (bem, exceto se for um daqueles que fala mal de tudo... kkk) Sem problema de você está comentando só agora, eu agradeço muito o seu comentário, mas da próxima vez, põe o seu nome, para eu poder me dirigir diretamente a você. Bjs

**Anônimo 2:** rsrsrsrsr engraçado, essa coisa de esquecer senhas, porque você não cria uma fácil e usa para tudo? Ou então cria e coloca num arquivo de texto, assim você pode sempre recorrer a ele quando esquecer. É sempre melhor quando a gente tem acesso a todos os recursos do site. Mas eu te agradeço muito pelo seu comentário, por gostar de minha fic, isso me deixa muito satisfeita.

Bem, essa expressão, "cara de cobra", eu peguei numa outra fic, pois também achei que era a cara do Voldemort. Mas... Nariz de Abutre? Que eu saiba, o Nariz dele é como o das cobras, apenas aquelas fendas... Bem, não sei muito que tipos de apelidos usar para tio Voldie, pois eu gostaria de apelidos que fossem, ao mesmo tempo, cômico e irônico. Bjs

**Capítulo vinte e quatro**

**RAB**

A viagem de retorno à Inglaterra foi feita sem problema algum, pelo mesmo meio das anteriores, de avião. Ao porem os pés no aeroporto, não perderam tempo: encontraram logo um lugar calmo onde pudessem usar uma Chave de Portal sem problemas. Ainda não tinham um lugar para ir, pois tinham fechado a conta com o hotel onde vinham se hospedando. Por isso, antes de decidir o que fazer agora e um novo lugar onde ficarem, resolveram ir ao Largo Grimmauld, apesar da dificuldade em aparecer por lá. Tinham saudades dos familiares e amigos.

Antes de aparecer por lá sem saber como as coisas estavam e as dificuldades que poderiam encontrar para entrar na casa, Hermione resolveu mandar um dos seus Patronos falantes. Ela mandou uma mensagem e esperava outra em troca. Era de noite, o movimento no aeroporto estava bem menor que durante o dia. Estavam num lugar vazio e depois de uma tensa espera, viram o lobo que era o Patrono de Tonks aparecer. Ele dizia:

_Sejam bem vindos! Que alegria! Só tomem cuidado com a porta de entrada, acho melhor aparecerem dois de cada vez, cobertos com a Capa da Invisibilidade do Harry, pois como sabem, ainda estamos sendo vigiados. _

Após a mensagem, o Patrono de Tonks se desvaneceu. Hermione fez duas Chaves de Portal, uma com alguns minutos de diferença da outra. Os primeiros a irem foram Ana e Harry. Enquanto atravessavam a distância entre o aeroporto de Hethrow e o Largo Grimmauld, já mentalizavam o endereço da casa, de modo que mal aterrissaram na frente da casa, ela já apareceu diante eles, que abriram a porta e entraram. Tiraram a Capa da Invisibilidade e fecharam rapidamente a porta atrás de si. Tonks, Lupin, e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já esperavam por eles ali no hall de entrada, e os abraçaram, muito contentes, principalmente Molly, que quase lhes quebrou os ossos. Poucos minutos depois, após se livrarem do Feitiço da Desilusão (se desilusionaram por não terem consigo a capa do Harry) entravam pela porta Rony e Hermione, que tiveram o mesmo tratamento — para a alegria de Harry e Ana, que já tinham receio de ter algumas costelas quebradas.

Mais tarde, enquanto saboreavam, saudosos, a deliciosa comida da Sra. Weasley, eles conversaram sobre suas aventuras, omitindo, logicamente, o motivo por trás delas, e sem contar os momentos de grandes perigos, como a perseguição dos dragões na Romênia e dos guardas na Índia. Molly e Arthur ficaram bastante satisfeitos de ter notícias de Carlinhos, pois fazia já um bom tempo que não tinham como se comunicar. Em contrapartida, eles receberam notícias sobre o mundo bruxo, os amigos e a Ordem da Fênix. Quanto ao mundo "voldemortiano", não houvera mudanças significativas. Os Comensais da Morte, sob o nome do Ministério da Magia, vinham agindo de maneira pérfida, como sempre. Uma notícia deixou a todos tristes. Dawlish, o auror servindo como espião no Ministério da Magia, fora descoberto, torturado intensamente e morto pelos Comensais. O auror fora de grande valentia, pois em momento algum delatara seus colegas da Ordem ou os planos que a Ordem tinham feito. Conseguira resistir a tudo, preferira a dor e a morte à traição aos seus amigos, colegas e ideais.

Durante alguns dias, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana descansaram um pouco dos dias atribulados que tiveram, mas sem deixar, contudo, de continuar pesquisando, estudando e treinando. Ana aproveitou as frequentes visitas de Tonks, Lupin e Moody para aprender novos feitiços, tanto usados no dia-a-dia quanto feitiços de ataque e defesa. Estudava, também, no tempo livre, os assuntos das disciplinas que Hogwarts ensinava, pois queria, algum dia, poder se formar em bruxaria e magia.

Certo dia, Rony, por incrível que pareça, teve uma ideia que podia ajudá-los num dos enigmas que mais os perturbava: a identidade de RAB. Ele sugeriu que procurassem em livros de registro bruxos e livros bruxos de genealogia pessoas que tivessem essas iniciais nos seus nomes. Tinham que procurar pessoas que tivessem com ao menos quinze anos na época da ascensão de Voldemort. Menos que essa idade não dava, pois teriam muita pouca idade para conseguir o feito incrível que fora passar pelas armadilhas na caverna onde a Horcrux estava escondida. Mesmo com essa limitação, o número de pessoas que constavam nas listas era muito grande, e tinham que passar horas em cima das listas, procurando pelos nomes com as inicias R, A e B.

Andando pela casa, Ana viu a porta de uma sala em que nunca tinha entrado. Era a sala onde Harry fizera Monstro pôr o quadro da mãe de Sirius. Ela sabia que, nele, tinha uma grande tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica dos Black. Ela gostaria de ver a tal tapeçaria e entrou na sala muito cuidadosamente, pois não queria "despertar" o quadro da mãe de Sirius, se bem que com seu sangue puro, era bem capaz da velha lhe render homenagens. A sala estava muito escura, pois as janelas estavam fechadas e cobertas com longas cortinas. Ana lançou o Feitiço de Iluminação e procurou a tapeçaria, que ocupava uma parede inteira da sala. Chegou perto dela e a luz de sua varinha fez brilhar o fio dourado com que os nomes eram tecidos.

Ana examinou os nomes, vendo as conexões que havia entre as famílias. Sabia que os nomes das pessoas que tinham agido contra os ideais da família Black tinham sido apagados, como o nome de Sirius e o de Tonks e sua mãe, Andrômeda, essa por ter se casado com um Nascido-trouxa. Estava passeando a luz da varinha pelos nomes, procurando o lugar onde o nome de Sirius fora apagado, quando viu um nome que lhe chamou a atenção. Ao lado do espaço queimado onde o nome de Sirius tinha sido apagado, estava um nome que só podia ser de um irmão. Ela não sabia que Sirius tinha tido um irmão. Régulo Arturo Black. O nome lhe chamava a atenção, e ela não sabia por quê. Era como se fosse algo que estivesse em seu subconsciente. Durante um bom tempo ela ficou lá, meditando sobre a sensação de _deja vu_ que o nome lhe causava.

Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam no quarto que Harry dividia com Rony. Harry estava deitado de bruços na sua cama, Hermione sentada no chão com Rony deitado e a cabeça em seu colo. Os três tinham expressão de cansaço e abatimento. Eles estavam pesquisando os nomes de pessoas que poderiam ser RAB.

Já fazia muito tempo que estavam naquele quarto e suas vistas já ardiam com a leitura cansativa dos nomes pequenos dos livros de registro e genealogia. Iam sublinhando os nomes de pessoas que tinham as iniciais procuradas, e já tinham mais nomes sublinhados do que podiam imaginar no começo da tarefa.

— Estou achando que isso não vai nos levar a nada! — disse Rony. — Só podia ser mesmo ideia da besta aqui. Levaremos meses procurando cada uma dessas pessoas, e ainda faltam muitos livros para a gente procurar!

— Para de se xingar, Rony! — disse Mione. — Sua ideia foi boa, eu, o Harry e a Ana não conseguimos pensar em mais nada. A culpa não é sua de tanta gente ter essas iniciais. Nossa, veja o nome desse aqui, que loucura... Roendro Amelício Brownhouser. Como alguém pode pôr um nome desses num filho? Só se for promessa... Será que tem algum santo com esse nome?

Apesar desse nome realmente estar no seu livro, Hermione só chamara a atenção para ele com o intuito de acalmar os ânimos e suavizar um pouco o pesado ambiente. Realmente, não tinham mais nada o que fazer. Nenhuma ideia de onde poderia estar as demais Horcruxes, nenhuma ideia de onde estaria a última parte do Amuleto de Merlin, nenhuma ideia de quem poderia ser RAB. Isso os deixava ansiosos.

Em sua cama, de bruços, o rosto apoiado na curva de um cotovelo e o livro aberto à sua frente, Harry passava lentamente as páginas, os olhos sonolentos por trás dos óculos. Tão sonolento e entediado que quase deixou algo passar. Quando se deu conta, sentou-se na cama de supetão, o livro aberto sobre suas coxas e o olhar cravado numa das páginas.

Rony e Hermione, que estavam também sonolentos, tiveram um susto com o gesto brusco de Harry. Rony levantou com tanta rapidez que meteu a cabeça no queixo de Hermione. Os dois gemeram de dor e ficaram esfregando os lugares machucados.

— Quer matar a gente de susto, cara? — disse Rony, o rosto franzido de dor.

Harry nem se deu conta do que acontecera com os amigos. Com um grande sorriso no rosto, ele disse:

— Acho que descobri quem é o nosso RAB.

Após meditar durante um tempo, olhando o nome do Régulo Arturo Black, Ana enfim percebeu o porquê do nome lhe causar aquela estranha sensação. As iniciais de seus nomes! RAB, o nome que procuravam! Seria apenas coincidência? Bem, mesmo que fosse, era melhor ir contar a Harry, Rony e Hermione. Saiu da sala e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor. Não precisou procurá-los. Em sentido contrário Harry e os outros vinham em sua direção. Ana parou na frente deles.

— Acho que já sei quem é RAB! — disseram ela e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

— Régulo Arturo Black? — tornaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois riram, afirmando com um movimento de cabeça. Todos se encaminharam para o quarto de Harry. Sentaram-se comodamente e começaram a explicar-se.

— Como você descobriu que RAB é Régulo Arturo Black, Ana? — perguntou Harry.

— De uma maneira tão simples que não sei como você não descobriu antes, Harry. Na tapeçaria da árvore genealógica dos Black! Queria dar uma olhada, já que nunca a tinha visto e você falou dela, do fato do Sirius não estar mais presente e tal. E aí o nome chamou minha atenção e só depois eu percebi que as iniciais eram as mesmas. E como você descobriu?

— Num desses livros de genealogia. Um que mostra também a árvore genealógica dos Black. Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso estava na minha cara o tempo todo, e eu não percebi! Como pode?

— Mas, Harry, há tantas pessoas com as mesmas iniciais... — disse Hermione, meio cética. — Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

— Bem, não é certeza absoluta, mas muita coisa me leva a achar isso. Além das iniciais, lembrei de uma conversa que tive com Sirius naquela sala da tapeçaria há uns dois anos. Ele me disse que o irmão dele, o tal Régulo, tinha se tornado Comensal da Morte, mas depois desistira, e por isso Voldemort o matara. Ora, pense bem. Ninguém, além de Dumbledore, e talvez Slughorn, sabia sobre as Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ele não contara para ninguém, pelo que a gente sabe. Então a única maneira de alguém saber das Horcruxes naquela época é se o próprio Voldemort tivesse contado, por algum motivo que não tenho a mínima ideia de qual seja. Talvez Régulo tenha querido deixar os Comensais por tomar conhecimento do nível de maldade a que Voldemort chegara, com a confecção de Horcruxes. Régulo morreu há exatos dezenove anos, bem na época em que Voldemort estava confeccionando suas últimas Horcruxes. Pode ser que tudo isso seja coincidência, mas eu não acho. Vou seguir essa pista, é melhor que começar a ir atrás de dezenas e mais dezenas de bruxos que têm como iniciais RAB.

— Apoiado, apoiado! — disse Rony. — Muito bom saber que enfim uma ideia minha deu para alguma coisa útil!

A cara que Rony fazia era tão cômica que nenhum deles aguentou: todos começaram a rir, e logo, de pura alegria com a descoberta, fizeram uma grande algazarra usando os travesseiros. Quando alguns estouraram e penas caíram por todos os lados, ainda rindo, voltaram-se para a porta e viram uma zangada Sra. Weasley com as mãos apoiadas nos amplos quadris.

— Bonito, para vocês... Quatro adultos fazendo bagunça como crianças! Arrumem logo tudo isso, tem visita lá em baixo — logo seu rosto ficou sorridente. — Mesmo sabendo do perigo de se expor, Harry, não deu para segurar o Sirius. Se ele não visse o afilhado logo estouraria, por isso o Aberforth o trouxe. E por sinal, Ana, o Abe está doido para te ver, também.

Essas últimas palavras serviram muito mais para apressá-los a arrumar os estragos feitos no quarto que a zanga da Sra. Weasley, assim em pouco tempo todos desciam ao primeiro andar mais rápido que quando a Sra. Weasley os chamava para comer.

Foi uma alegria muito grande para Harry encontrar Sirius, em quem deu um forte abraço. Sirius mudara bastante desde que Harry o vira pela última vez. Aberforth, pelo visto, estava tratando muito bem dele. Sirius engordara e sua pele não estava mais macilenta. Seus cabelos estavam limpos e bem-tratados, parecia rejuvenescido uns vinte anos. Os outros também se alegraram ao ver o amigo velho de guerra tão disposto e alegre, sem o olhar taciturno e neurótico que às vezes ele tinha há uns anos, antes de ir para a outra dimensão. Aberforth e Ana também se alegraram muito de verem um ao outro, pois entre eles se criou uma relação que era quase de pai e filha.

Depois de matadas as saudades, Harry chamou Sirius para um canto para conversarem. Precisava que ele lhe dissesse o que pudesse sobre Régulo, seu irmão. Numa sala vazia, o rapaz disse a Sirius:

— Por razões que não posso te contar, Sirius, preciso que me diga tudo o que se lembre sobre Régulo. Saber sobre ele vai me ajudar muito a descobrir algo muito importante para minha missão, que é secreta, por isso não posso te contar nada.

Sirius esfregou seu queixo pensativamente.

— Não passei tanto tempo assim com meu irmão. Você sabe que aos dezesseis anos eu saí de casa para ir morar com seu pai, pois não aguentava mais a minha família adorada — o tom de ironia típico de Sirius fez Harry sorrir. — Só o que sei mesmo é o que te falei, há muito tempo atrás, que Voldemort ou algum comparsa o matou, quando ele quis deixar os Comensais da Morte. Pelo menos é isso o que dizem, minha família ficou muito desgostosa quando Régulo quis deixar o grupo de comparsas de Voldemort, pois achava que ele estava certo em querer acabar com os Nascidos-Trouxas, mas não ficaram felizes com sua morte; sempre o amaram, por ele ser o tipo de filho que sempre quiseram. Diferente de mim... — ele disse com uma careta divertida. — Se quer saber alguma coisa sobre ele, por que não procura o seu quarto? Creio que ele não foi mexido. De qualquer modo, Monstro não deixaria, não é?

Harry riu, e ficou chateado consigo mesmo, por não ter tido essa ideia tão simples. Quando Sirius e Aberforth foram embora, ele chamou Rony, Hermione e Ana e lhes contou sobre a curta conversa que tivera com Sirius sobre seu irmão e a ideia que ele lhe dera. Os três também sentiram sua mesma chateação por não terem lembrado de algo tão bobo.

Mais tarde, começaram a procurar pelo quarto de Régulo. Era engraçado, mas não tinham tido nunca interesse algum por esse quarto, e ninguém jamais o havia ocupado, nem mesmo estado dentro dele, desde que frequentavam a Casa dos Black. O quarto ficava num amplo corredor onde só havia mais um quarto, a suíte máster da casa, certamente a que fora ocupada pelo casal Black em todas as gerações da antiga família. Com certeza, no corredor só havia o quarto de Régulo, e não de Sirius, porque aquele fora o orgulho da família, enquanto esse, a ovelha negra. A porta era larga, de madeira-de-lei escura e lustrosa, e tinha uma plaquinha de prata com as iniciais RAB em jade. Ao ver a plaquinha, todos eles ficaram doentes de irritação. A identidade de RAB estivera diante seus narizes durante todo aquele tempo.

— Isso é uma... — Rony deixou escapar um palavrão que fez Hermione abrir a boca e ralhar com ele.

— Fale isso perto da Sra. Weasley e ela lavará a sua boca com sabão!

— Bem, calma, vamos entrar... — disse Ana, estendendo a mão para girar a maçaneta. Entretanto, a porta não se abriu, nem mesmo quando a garota lançou um feitiço. Não tinha enigmas a serem decifrados nem nada que indicasse como a porta poderia ser aberta.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo seus olhos verdes brilharam espertos por trás dos óculos.

— Já sei quem deve ter fechado o quarto... E quem pode abri-lo! Monstro!

No entanto, seu grito, como das outras vezes, não surtiu resultado. O elfo não apareceu. Ele ficou pensativo, especulando no porquê do fato, quando Hermione disse:

— Eu aposto que ele não aparece, Harry, porque você não é mais seu dono, agora que Sirius voltou da outra Dimensão. Ele agora deve ser seu novo "dono" — a garota fez uma cara irritada que todos já sabiam ser a cara-de-Mione-ao-falar-das-injustiças-contra-os-elfos. — Coitados dos elfos, têm que passar de um "dono" para outro sem ter a mínima vontade, como verdadeiros escravos! Se as pessoas quisessem lutar pelos seus direitos...

— Epa, vamos parando, Mione, deixa outra hora para falar dos seus queridos elfos, a gente tem coisa importante para fazer agora, RAB, se esqueceu? — falou Rony.

A garota fez cara de quem ia reclamar, mas pensou melhor e maneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Tenho que ir até Monstro... poderia pedir ao Sirius que o ordenasse, mas ele não está mais aqui, e estou com pressa! Devo arranjar uma maneira de convencer Monstro a nos deixar entrar... Só não sei o que usar como barganha...

— Por que não cola os pedaços da taça de Hufflepuff e dá para ele, Harry? — disse Ana. — Os pedaços não servirão para reconstruir a taça para um museu, mas com certeza Monstro adoraria ter um objeto que pertenceu a uma bruxa puro-sangue tão famosa como Helga Hufflepuff.

— Boa ideia, Ana! — disse Harry, correndo ao seu quarto buscar os pedaços da taça, que uniu com uma poderosa poção colante que a Sra. Weasley mantinha na casa, para colar coisas que não podiam ser restauradas com feitiços.

Harry preferiu não deixar Hermione entrar com eles na Sala da Genealogia Black, onde era provável que Monstro estivesse. Apesar de não a estar tratando mais mal por causa do acordo que tinha feito com Harry, Monstro podia não querer ajudá-los por ela ser uma Sangue-ruim, além de o quadro da Sra. Black estar descoberto.

Na sala escura, o elfo espanava com bastante afeto a tapeçaria da árvore genealógica. Harry se aproximou dele e disse, baixinho para não "incomodar" o quadro da mãe de Sirius (e não incomodar a ele e seus amigos com seus gritos!):

— Olá, Monstro... Preciso de sua ajuda... Em troca te darei algo digno da família Black.

O elfo parou o que fazia e o olhou com descaramento e desconfiança.

— Harry Potter não é mais o mestre e amo de Monstro, Monstro não precisa mais seguir as suas ordens...

— Entenda, Monstro, não estou te ordenando, estou te propondo um acordo. Não foi bom o acordo que fizemos, de você se mudar para cá com sua senhora e as cabeças dos seus familiares?

Os olhos remelentos do elfo brilharam e ele olhou com veneração para o quadro da Sra. Black que, nesse momento, dormia roncando bastante alto.

— Sim, Harry Potter, foi um acordo maravilhoso para Monstro... O que Harry Potter poderia oferecer agora para Monstro? — seus olhos brilharam especulativos.

Harry tirou de trás de si a taça de Hufflepuff remendada e a apresentou aos olhos enormes e fascinados do elfo. Ele estendeu as mãozinhas ávidas, querendo apanhá-la, reconhecendo o famoso objeto mágico, mas Harry o pôs longe de seu alcance.

— Nãh... Só te dou depois que fizer uma coisa para mim...

— O quê? — Monstro perguntou, a voz excitada.

— Quero que você abra a porta do quarto de Régulo Black para nós.

O elfo se assustou.

— O quarto de mestre Régulo? Não, não e não! Monstro mesmo a fechou, para que ninguém conspurque o sagrado dormitório de mestre Régulo!

— Não queremos ocupar o quarto, quando a gente sair você pode fechá-lo de novo. A gente só quer entrar para descobrir uma coisa muito importante. Bem, mas já que você não quer abri-lo... — Harry fez menção de sair da sala levando consigo a taça, e Rony e Ana se viraram para acompanhá-lo, mas logo sacando qual era a dele.

— Não, não, espere, Harry Potter! Harry Potter se compromete a não deixar ninguém ocupar o quarto, nem bagunçar nada do que está lá dentro?

Harry se voltou, um falso ar incerto no rosto.

— Bem... Mas você não quer que a gente entre... Pode ser...

— Sim, sim, dê a taça para Monstro e Monstro abre a porta para Harry Potter e os amigos dele!

Harry sorriu, vitorioso.

— Sim, mas só a darei para você depois que a gente sair do quarto e você o fechar de novo!

Monstro novamente teve que pensar um tempo, pesando prós e contras, mas enfim aceitou a exigência de Harry. Só pensava em enfeitar o "lar" da sua Sra. com um objeto tão valoroso e pertencente a uma bruxa tão importante e de sangue tão puro como Helga Hufflepuff.

Monstro, com sua magia élfica, abriu a porta que era impossível ser aberta por bruxos. Harry a empurrou devagarzinho, e ela se abriu com um rangido de porta que fazia anos que não era aberta.

O ambiente era claramente pertencente a alguém que fora sonserino: variados tons de verde e prata se espalhavam pelas paredes, no chão, objetos e tecidos que havia no quarto. Móveis de madeira-de-lei negra contrastavam com objetos de arte verdes e prateados. O incrível era que não havia pó nem teias de aranha pelo quarto, parecia que o mesmo tinha acabado de passar por uma faxina. E tudo que havia no quarto parecia novo, como se anos não tivessem se passado. Harry comentou isso em voz alta e Hermione disse:

— Magia élfica, Harry. Uma espécie de magia capaz de deter a ação do tempo, não o tempo em si, mas o poder que o tempo tem de transformar um ambiente. Bruxo algum é capaz de fazer isso ou forçar seu elfo a fazer, mesmo que mande nele. Os bruxos não têm muita capacidade de lidar com o tempo, a não ser na fabricação de vira-tempos e no feitiço _Arestum Momentum_.

— E aí, Harry, acha que o Medalhão de Slytherin está aqui? — perguntou Rony. Acha que a gente vai encontrar?

— Bem, não sei, mas não custa nada tentar... Na verdade, é a única coisa que a gente pode fazer no momento, já que a gente não tem mais nenhuma pista.

Harry e os demais começaram a procurar pelo Medalhão de Slytherin em todos os lugares possíveis do quarto. Era incrível, a impressão que tinham era de que a qualquer momento o dono do quarto entraria pela porta. Suas roupas todas estavam lavadas, passadas e guardadas no guarda-roupa e na cômoda. Nas estantes, seus livros, tantos os que usara em Hogwarts quanto livros que devia ter lido na época que fora Comensal da Morte, pois eram livros de magia negra avançada, todos como se fossem novos. Até os produtos de higiene pessoal de Régulo estavam intactos. Inclusive, na sua mesinha-de-cabeceira, tinha um copo com água, um saco de sapo de chocolate aberto, com o chocolate comido pela metade, um livro com um marca-página e um pedaço de papel com um recado ("comprar o livro _A Magia das Trevas na Atualidade_")!

Entretanto, por mais que procurassem o medalhão, não o encontraram. Não estava lá! A única coisa importante que encontraram foi o diário de Régulo, que revelava como ele pegara o medalhão e o verdadeiro motivo por trás de sua morte: Régulo seguira seu Lord até a caverna onde ele guardara a Horcrux, sem que o bruxo, miraculosamente, percebesse, e vira como Voldemort forçava, com a Maldição Imperius, um simples trouxa a beber a poção para pôr o medalhão dentro da bacia de runas. Então, levara à caverna um bruxo das trevas que era um assassino e, da mesma maneira de Voldemort, o fizera beber a poção para de lá retirar a Horcrux. O bruxo das trevas morrera. As últimas palavras no diário revelavam certo medo por parte de Régulo, pois num momento de relaxamento Voldemort, através de sua Legilimência, descobrira, antes de Régulo fechar sua mente, que ele sabia da existência das Horcruxes. Por isso Voldemort o matara, para que ele não contasse a ninguém! O Lord das Trevas devia ter visto apenas isso na mente de Régulo antes do bruxo fechar sua mente, senão teria percebido que sua Horcrux não estava na caverna. O ruim é que Régulo devia ter posto o medalhão em outro lugar, mas nem mesmo uma pista de onde poderia estar ele deixara.

Harry foi até a porta do quarto, onde Monstro estava.

— Monstro, queria saber algo. Você já viu, por acaso, um medalhão junto com seu mestre Régulo, como este aqui?

Tirou do seu bolso a falsa Horcrux e a mostrou a Monstro. Na mesma hora, o elfo o reconheceu.

— Mas... mas esse... esse é o medalhão de mestre Régulo! O que ele pediu a Monstro para guardar, pouco antes de morrer! O medalhão que sumiu! — olhou desconfiado para Harry. — Monstro pensava que o medalhão de mestre Régulo tinha sido roubado por outra pessoa vil, mas nunca ia imaginar que tinha sido Harry Potter que tinha roubado o medalhão!

— Não, não, Monstro, esse não é o medalhão de Régulo! Esse é apenas uma cópia muito parecida! Eu quero descobrir onde está o outro medalhão, o de verdade!

Monstro baixou a cabeça até quase encostar seu enorme nariz bulboso e sujo no chão. Sua voz veio com laivos de ódio.

— O medalhão sumiu... Tanto que Monstro tentou proteger as coisas da casa da sua Senhora, quando Harry Potter e seus amigos começaram a limpar a casa... Monstro achava que as coisas que guardaria dentro dos armários da sala lá de baixo não poderiam ser tocadas, mas foram abertos e muitas coisas sumiram, antes de Monstro poder guardar!

Nesse momento, Harry, Rony e Hermione se lembraram da vez que tinham ajudado a Sra. Weasley a limpar a casa dos Black. Havia vários objetos interessantes, como um instrumento prateado de formato desagradável, como um par de pinças com muitas pernas que tentou picar Harry, uma caixinha de música amaldiçoada que emitia um fraco e sinistro toque quando se dava corda, e que deixara todos fracos e sonolentos, uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, ganhada pelo avô de Sirius e... um pesado medalhão que nenhum deles conseguiu abrir!

Harry bateu a mão na testa.

— Idiota, idiota, idiota!

— Pare, Harry, não tinha como você saber! — disse Hermione. — Naquela época você nem sabia sobre as Horcruxes!

Sem dar ouvidos a Hermione, ele andava em círculos, a cabeça baixa, tentando imaginar onde poderia estar o medalhão.

— Pensa, Harry, pensa! Tem algo que você está se esquecendo!

Então lhe veio a luz. A imagem que lhe veio à mente foi a de um bruxo magricela, baixo, não barbeado, de costas curtas e curvadas, longos cabelos desalinhados cor de gengibre, com olhos inchados e injetados que lhe davam a triste aparência de um basset.

— Mundungo Fletcher! — rosnou, irritado.

— Mas é claro! — disse Rony. — Deve ter sido mesmo o Dunga quem o roubou! Lembra da quantidade de coisas que ele levou do Largo Grimmauld?

Monstro, uma expressão furiosa, falou:

— Aquele Mundungo deixou Monstro muito irritado! Ele roubou várias coisas da casa da Sra. de Monstro, ah, ele roubou! Monstro conseguiu pegar de volta muitas coisas que ele roubou, mas muitas coisas estão perdidas, ah, como Monstro sofre!

— Aquele salafrário... — murmurou Harry. — Depois de tanto tempo, ele já deve ter vendido o medalhão, ele deve ser irrecuperável! Sabe Deus lá por quantas mãos o medalhão já deve ter passado!

— Mas a única coisa que a gente pode fazer é procurar esse Mundungo, Harry — falou Ana. — A gente tem que seguir a pista do medalhão até onde puder, mesmo que nos leve para onde o vento faz a curva. Você sabe o quanto isso é preciso. Mesmo que o medalhão tenha passado por várias mãos, temos que verificar.

Mione olhou em torno do quarto, lembrando de Régulo. Ele desafiara Voldemort, em sua opinião se redimira com aquele último ato que fizera, tentando boicotar o Lord das Trevas.

— Sim, temos que fazer tudo para encontrar a Horcrux e destruí-la. Mesmo que isso não fosse necessário para derrotar Voldemort, seria uma injustiça com Régulo. Seria deixar a sua morte e seu ato heróico serem em vão.

Todos concordaram com ela.

Harry e os outros queriam saber o paradeiro de Mundungo Fletcher, mas o bruxo há muito tempo deixara de participar das reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. O covarde, desde a tomada do poder no Ministério por Voldemort, se desligara dos antigos amigos, e só não entregara Harry e os outros para o Ministério por medo de represálias. Ele temia intensamente Moody e Shacklebolt. Ninguém sabia onde ele se enfiara.

Após algum tempo pensando, Harry desconfiou que o bruxo devia estar no antro que mais gostava em toda Londres: a Travessa do Tranco. Lá era o lugar onde ele mais fazia seus negócios escusos, pois Mundungo era mestre em se utilizar do mercado negro para vender e comprar coisas. Harry decidiu, então, ir com os outros até o Beco Diagonal.

No dia marcado para a excursão ao Beco, disfarçaram-se novamente da maneira costumeira: o feitiço metamorfológico da Hermione. E foram até lá pelo método usual: a Chave de Portal. O Beco estava ainda mais desestruturado do que da última vez. E nas paredes, havia panfletos espalhados com o nome de "procura-se". O Ministério procurava pelo bruxo lobisomem que eles tinham enfrentado e matado tempos atrás.

A Travessa do Tranco encontrava-se mais escura e sombria do que nunca. Mais e mais bruxos vendiam seus produtos sem a mínima preocupação com a legalidade deles. Os garotos perguntaram por Mundungo a todos os bruxos que encontravam. Logo souberam que ele estava trabalhando num pardieiro, uma loja caindo aos pedaços que vendia os piores tipos de insetos e seres usados em poções proibidas. A loja ficava quase no fim da Travessa, que ia se afunilando à medida que terminava, e por isso a rua ficava tão estreita que eles não cabiam, a não ser que fossem dois a dois. As lojas nesse lugar não mereciam ter essa denominação, pois não eram mais que míseros barracos caindo aos pedaços, de tal forma que lembrou a Ana as piores partes das favelas do Rio de Janeiro.

Harry e Rony entraram na frente, na barraca em que souberam que Mundungo agora trabalhava. Ela era apinhada de sujas barricas cheias de insetos e animais viscosos, de cheiro e aparência repelentes, alguns que chamaram a atenção de Hermione, pelo fato de estarem sendo comercializados, dada sua raridade ou perigo. Um bruxo de aparência macilenta, de dentes podres e hálito pestilento, aproximou-se deles. Era o dono da barraca.

— O que desejam, meus filhos? — enfiou a mão dentro de uma barrica cheia de crisóbitos de asas prateadas, uns vermes extremamente raros usados na fabricação da mais forte — e proibida — Poção da Carne-Viva conhecida. Essa poção, quando ingerida, fazia a pele de quem a bebesse começar a arder até que se derretesse inteiramente e deixasse o corpo todos em carne-viva, os músculos e tendões todos expostos.

Ana se nauseou ao vê-lo tirar a mão toda viscosa e segurar seu próprio queixo com ela, perto da boca.

— Estamos procurando por Mundungo Fletcher — disse Harry. — Nos disseram que ele está aqui.

O rosto do homem se crispou.

— Sim, aquele inútil está aqui, sim. Me pediu um trabalho, mas passa quase todo o tempo fingindo que está doente, deitado na enxerga que fica por trás daquelas cortinas — e indicou com a mão umas cortinas de contas que devia levar a outro cômodo.

— Nós podemos entrar e falar com ele?

— Entrem, e aproveitem para dizer àquele inútil que está despedido e quero que saia das minhas "dependências" ainda hoje.

Eles entraram no cômodo e viram, numa suja enxerga de palha, um bruxo baixo deitado. Estava todo despojado, um joelho dobrado, um braço largado sobre os olhos, de tal maneira roncando que não parecia nem um pouco doente. Rony chegou perto dele e o cutucou com seu pé.

— Ei, vamos, acorda!

Mundungo tirou o braço de sobre o rosto e disse, sem abrir os olhos:

— Ora, já não disse que estou doente? Não posso trabalhar, ora bolas!

— Deixa de conversa fiada, a gente sabe que não está doente coisa nenhuma, e não queremos que você trabalhe, apenas que nos diga algo.

Mundungo abriu os olhos inchados e injetados e se assustou ao ver quatro bruxos de pé com as varinhas apontadas para ele. Tremendo, levantou-se. Usava roupas velhas e um longo sobretudo esfarrapado, e dele se despregava um nauseante cheiro de bebida e tabaco típico dos alcoólatras e viciados em fumo.

— O... o que vocês querem? Se é... sobre o Potter, eu juro que não sei onde ele "tá", se soubesse, te diria, mas já disse mil vezes para os Comensais que não tenho nada haver com ele...

— Bem, "Dunga", é bom saber que não anda me traindo e à Ordem por aí...

O bruxo ficou pálido e assustado.

— Como? Mas você não pode ser o... "tá" brincando?

— Não, Fletcher, não estou brincando, mas vou ficar muito, muito zangado se não me contar umas coisinhas que quero saber.

Os quatro o ameaçaram com suas varinhas. Ele tremia tanto, covarde como era, que acabou não se sustentando nas próprias pernas e caiu de joelhos.

— P-pode p-perguntar... o q-que quiser... — gaguejou ele. — N-não... t-tenho nada pra esconder dos... v-velhos amigos!

Os quatro quase riram das maneiras covardes do bruxo. Ele era tão amigo deles quanto eles eram amigos de Belatriz Lestrange. Se fosse amigo, não teria abandonado a Ordem de maneira tão covarde. Mundungo Fletcher tinha apenas um amigo: ele próprio.

— Você roubou muitas coisas lá da casa do Largo Grimmauld. Quero que nos diga se se lembra de um medalhão grande, prateado, com o símbolo de uma cobra em auto-relevo na frente, impossível de abrir.

— Ah, mas eu peguei coisas demais do Largo Grimmauld! Como querem que eu me lembre de uma peça em particular?

— Bem, faça um esforço! Se não tem mais a peça, quero que se lembre de para quem a vendeu — disse Rony, encostando sua varinha bem no cocuruto da cabeça cor-de-gengibre do bruxo. — Ou necessita de um incentivo?

— Não, não, espere! Eu... eu posso tentar me lembrar... Deixa eu ver... Peguei de lá umas taças velhas... uma caixa de música amaldiçoada, que vendi à Borgin & Burkes... umas estatuetas e livros raros... louça fina... Sim, acho que me lembro do tal medalhão... Foi difícil de vender, sabe, porque não abria, e as pessoas queriam poder abri-lo para pôr suas fotografias dentro... Lembro que o bruxo que o comprou ficou fascinado com a imagem da serpente no medalhão... Creio que imaginava ser uma perfeita réplica do medalhão de um bruxo famoso... Ai, não me digam que o medalhão não era uma réplica e sim o original! Droga, podia ter conseguido um preço bem melhor...

Os quatro bruxos, agora, encostaram suas varinhas em Mundungo, irritados com sua desfaçatez. Ouviram claramente o momento em que o bruxo covarde, assustado, engoliu em seco com a ameaça quádrupla.

— Para quem você vendeu? Vamos, diga logo!

— Foi... foi para um gringo... Um turista egípcio que veio passar férias aqui... Creio que era um professor bruxo da Escola de Magia do Cairo... Prof. Tarek Hassan al Rachid... Lembrei do nome por ele ser tão diferente... Sabe, estrangeiro...

Os quatro se olharam desanimados. Cairo? Egito? Tinham que novamente viajar ao estrangeiro? E um lugar tão distante? Olharam para Mundungo, que ainda tremia de medo ajoelhado no chão. Harry falou:

— Bem, "Dunga", já sabe, nenhum "pio" sobre o que se passou aqui na Travessa do Tranco. Ou já sabe o que pode te acontecer.

— Ah, Harry, por que confiar em alguém como esse covarde? — disse Hermione. — Vão na frente, vou fazer um bom servicinho de limpeza na memória dele. A gente tem que se precaver com ratos como Fletcher.

Após saírem do Beco Diagonal, voltaram à casa do Largo Grimmauld. Tinham uma viagem internacional para preparar.

Valeu, pessoal, até o próximo capítulo! Para quem gosta de fics twilight, ainda mais quem for team Jacob, entre em meu perfil e acesse minha mais nova fic, Paixão Explosiva. Beijos


	26. 25 Na terra dos Faraós

**Oi, pessoal! É com orgulho que trago o capítulo mais longo até agora e o mais difícil a ser escrito. Este reúne tudo o que eu disse que teria no resumo: aventura, ação, fantasia, viagem incrível e romance. O romance, bem, não ia ter, mas mediante a aprovação que foi a cena de amor entre Ana e Carlinhos, resolvi colocar uma cena entre dois de nossos casais, mas só lendo para saber quem é! Rsrsr bem, espero que gostem, e POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, PLEASE, ONEGAI, COMENTEM! Fiquei muito triste com tão poucos comentários, buááá!**

**Gabi090zo7: **muito obrigada por seu comentário, Gabi, e não esquenta. Eu sou light! Rsrs bem, romance Ana/Carlinhos, ainda vai ter, mas acho bom pôr um pouco de romance dos outros casais, né? Vai ter, com certeza! Bjs

**Miccky: **Miccky! Valeu pelo comentário! Quem vai ficar grávida? Ah, não é ninguém importante, como Gina ou Hermione, então nem precisa ficar curiosa, ok? Bjs

**Perseus Fire: **PERSEUS! Olha, a cada vez que posto um capítulo, sempre a coisa que mais me preocupa é: o que será que o Perseus vai falar? Que será que vai comentar? Juro, cada vez mais são os seus comentários que me dão força para continuar. Não é fácil, dado o pouco estímulo que recebo dos outros leitores.

Bem, realmente, tinha sido aventura e perigo demais, e eles precisavam de um descanso. Mas daqui para frente os descansos serão muito poucos.

Também acho que o Régulos não deveria ter morrido. Ele era importante, e se conseguiu destruir uma horcrux, o que não faria com as outras? Mas tinha que ser. Era para o Harry achar as horcruxes.

Realmente, Sirius ser chamado de ovelha negra da família é até hilário, sendo que ele foi o único que sempre foi do Bem, né? Bem, eu fui meio lógica demais, continuei com o Régulos, não vi para que mudar. E concordo com você em gênero, número e grau: Monstro era sempre tratado muito mal por Sirius, por mais "bom" que ele fosse, era ainda meio orgulhoso, metido, sabe, filho mais velho de família da sociedade bruxa, rico... não era necessário tratar o pobre tão ruim assim, e o Dumbie tinha razão. Se o Sirius tivesse tratado o Monstro melhor, ele não teria sido morto.

Realmente, o Dunga é um lixo. Não serve para nada, é escória pura, nem sei para que o Dumbie o usou, acabou que foi por culpa dele que o Moody morreu em HPEAHDM. Claro que as informações que ele passava eram importantes, mas o bruxo era muito lixo par servir de verdade.

Você está brincando? Acham mesmo que eu ia colocar um capítulo de busca à horcrux sem que nossos heróis passem por inúmeros perigos, provações e riscos à vida? Jamais! Gosto de vê-los sofrendo, lutando para conseguir algo! Sou cruel, se já não notou! Rsrsr

Estátuas de Ra ou Anúbis não, mas algumas outras estátuas vão ser bem perigosas! Eles terão que enfrentar armadilhas, sabe, como aquelas de filmes ao estilo "A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido", aquele com o Caje, ou Indiana Jones e Alain Quatermain. Amo esse tipo de coisa!

Bem, te direi, sim, será o Sirius a se vingar da Bela! Ele merece, ficou fora do mundo real, ao menos fora da dimensão dele, por dois anos!

Quanto à personagem "trucidante", como você mesmo disse, será conhecido no capítulo 27!

Muito obrigada por seus comentários maravilhosos, adoro você, mesmo sem conhecê-lo! Mil beijos!

**Capítulo vinte e cinco**

**Na terra dos Faraós**

Para consternação da Sra. Weasley, os "garotos" tiveram novamente que desaparecer para o cumprimento dessa missão. Ela não gostara nem um pouco quando eles chegaram em casa e lhes comunicaram a partida. E enquanto os via preparando-se para uma viagem que ela não tinha sequer a ideia de onde seria, tinha que conter as lágrimas, pois não queria preocupá-los mais do que eles pareciam preocupados.

Apesar do sofrimento de Rony por ter de entrar mais uma vez num avião, esse era o único meio seguro de viajarem, na atual conjuntura. A viagem para o Egito demorava demais, e só conseguiram passagens para viajar de madrugada. Quando o avião se aproximou da cidade do Cairo, a capital do Egito, estava amanhecendo e eles todos estavam acordados. A imagem, mesmo para Rony, era impressionante: uma imensidão de areia dourada era cortada por um largo e impressionante rio de um azul único, o famoso Nilo, em cujas margens férteis, fora da cidade, havia zonas verdes de plantações. O horizonte era fantástico, todos os tons do amarelo, vermelho, dourado e rosa prenunciavam a alvorada, e os primeiros raios de sol deixavam a região sob um brilho único que ressaltava as cores fortes e os contrastes. A cidade era contrastante demais, com regiões modernas cheias de arranha-céus e outras regiões mais antigas, com minaretes e mesquitas. Tudo brilhava sob o sol nascente, de uma maneira que fascinava os olhares — pelo menos a uma primeira vista, ou uma vista de cima, como era o caso deles. Isso porque a cidade, como toda metrópole de país subdesenvolvido tinha muitos problemas ligados à pobreza e subdesenvolvimento, como falta de saneamento básico, favelas e falta de planejamento. Apesar de tudo, o Cairo fascinava, com o contraste que havia entre o novo e o velho, as várias culturas, algumas milenares, que conviviam. Visto de cima, o mais impressionante era o que havia ao longe, já em pleno deserto: a Grande Pirâmide. Ela era realmente incrível.

Desembarcaram, e o calor realmente era extremamente forte como sempre imaginaram. Pegaram um táxi no aeroporto e quando desembarcaram em frente a um hotel simples onde se hospedariam, um monte de crianças morenas e esfarrapadas apareceu, todas gritando uma só expressão:

— _Bakshish!_ _Bakshish!_

Hermione reconhecia essa expressão. As crianças estavam pedindo dinheiro, esmola. Antes que ela pudesse dar alguma coisa, um senhor que estava na frente do hotel e que trabalhava ali espantou as crianças, pois não gostava delas incomodando os hóspedes do hotel.

O quarto era abafado, mas ao abrirem as janelas, um vento bastante refrescante soprou desde o Nilo.

Ana estava olhando um livro sobre escolas de magia e bruxaria, para ver se encontrava o endereço da Escola de Magia do Cairo; tinham que ir atrás do Prof. Tarek Hassan Al Rachid para tentar descobrir o que acontecera ao Medalhão de Slytherin.

— Pena que a gente não possa fazer um pouco de turismo... O Egito é lindo demais, mas não temos tempo... Temos que continuar com a busca às Horcruxes e à outra parte do Amuleto... — disse Ana.

— Por falar no Amuleto, você já imaginou um lugar onde a parte do Sereiano pode estar, Ana? Eu já tentei, mas nada vem à minha cabeça... — perguntou Harry.

— Estava pensando que, se os lugares em que as partes do Amuleto estão têm características que as atraem, como aconteceu com a parte do Amuleto do Dragão, a parte do Amuleto do Sereiano deve ter sido atraída por algum lugar onde impere a água. Algo como um rio, lago, mar, não sei...

— É, você deve estar com a razão... Mas são tantos os lugares...

Após tomarem café-da-manhã, Harry e os amigos passaram o dia descansando da longa viagem, mas logo no dia seguinte foram atrás do endereço da Escola de Magia do Cairo. Não era fácil para eles, pois não tinham ideia de onde ficava aquele endereço e não sabiam se qualquer motorista de táxi trouxa poderia encontrá-lo.

Tudo, ao final, foi mais fácil do que eles achavam que seria. Os trouxas achavam que a escola era uma escola "normal", uma escola para eles, só que muito seleta, só pegando os melhores alunos para ensinar. Na verdade, ela era seleta em relação a quem tinha magia e quem não tinha. Um motorista de táxi os levou à rua onde a escola ficava, uma rua muito larga e arborizada, e que todos achavam que era arborizada por causa de irrigação. Mas eles sentiam: era pura magia. A magia estava impregnada em todos os lugares, em todas as coisas ali. E só os bruxos sabiam reconhecer que poder era aquele que emanava do lugar. A escola era um prédio imenso e de estilo romano, devendo datar da época em que o Império Romano dominara o Egito. Hermione se apaixonou ao primeiro olhar.

Subiram as escadarias de mármore até uma grande porta, onde havia um segurança vestido em roupas trouxas, por precaução. Ele ficava numa guarita ao lado da porta e devia controlar o acesso ao interior da escola. Quando se dirigiram a ele, ele estendeu um aparelho para eles como um detector de metais; logo perceberam que era um similar ao que a bruxa gerente do museu em Godric's Hollow tinha, um detector de bruxos. O aparelho piscou ao ser passado em todos eles.

— Boa tarde. Somos estudantes ingleses e gostaríamos de fazer uma visita à Escola de Magia do Cairo.

— Boa tarde. Um momento, por favor.

O bruxo se comunicou com outro através de um aparelho que se assemelhava a um _walkie-talkie_, mas que funcionava à base de magia. Logo um outro bruxo aparecia pela porta, dizendo, com um sorriso:

— Alunos ingleses? Então devem ser de Hogwarts... Me acompanhem...

Os quatro acompanharam o bruxo, entrando pela grande porta. Lá dentro, Harry, Rony e Hermione sofreram um baque. A saudade da escola que tanto gostavam os atravessou, pois após a porta, havia um pátio de mármore imenso com aberturas para todos os lados. No centro do pátio, centenas de alunos caminhavam. Seus uniformes eram bem diferentes. As meninas, como as trouxas egípcias, usavam véus cobrindo seus cabelos, e muitos dos meninos traziam em suas cabeças turbantes ou véus presos com faixas. Quase todos os alunos eram morenos, o que era típico dos povos daquela região.

— Sou Sahib Hussein, responsável pelos visitantes à nossa escola. Vocês terão que nos entregar suas varinhas, por favor. Somos mais cuidadosos desde que uns rapazes de uma tribo de bruxos tuaregues, irritados por não terem passado no nosso rigoroso teste de admissão, fez estragos aqui dentro, inclusive matando dois alunos e um professor. Ah, e terão também de assinar um termo de compromisso de manter a ordem em nossa escola. E pegar crachás de identificação.

Eles estavam impressionados com a segurança naquela escola, bem maior que a de Hogwarts. O problema, pelo que Sahib Hussein lhes contou, era que não eram apenas os trouxas que viviam com problemas relativos a disputas territoriais e rixas étnicas naquela região. Havia tribos e raças bruxas tradicionalmente rivais, e tinham que manter um ferrenho controle tanto dos alunos quanto dos visitantes para evitar desgraças, uma vez que todas as raças, tribos e clãs eram admitidos naquela escola, que estava além dos preconceitos milenares existentes.

Quando Sahib soube quem era o rapaz moreno de óculos que o acompanhava, ficou muito entusiasmado, pois Harry Potter era uma lenda em todo o mundo bruxo. De maneira ainda mais afável ele tratou a ele e a seus amigos, levando-os para conhecer as dependências da grande e famosa escola de magia africana, a maior e mais importante de todo o continente.

Após o _tour_, Harry perguntou o que realmente importava.

— Sr. Hussein, além de vir conhecer a Escola de Magia do Cairo, a gente queria também conhecer um dos seus professores. Precisamos nos encontrar com o Prof. Tarek Hassan Al Rachid.

Os olhos de Sahib no mesmo instante ficaram entristecidos.

— Tudo bem, venham comigo. Ele deve estar na Sala dos Professores.

Eles não entenderam o porquê da expressão triste de Sahib ao falar sobre o professor até que entraram na Sala dos Professores. Lá, havia um único homem. Um dos mais magros que já tinham visto. As roupas estavam tão folgadas que não pareciam dele, mas imaginavam que o motivo era o fato de o homem ter emagrecido bastante. Seu rosto estava encovado como se ele estivesse doente, olheiras profundas contornando seus intensos olhos negros.

— Prof. Al Rachid?

O homem olhou para os visitantes, o cenho franzido.

— Sim, Sahib?

— Esses jovens desejam falar com você.

— Não creio que os conheça. Sentem-se, minhas crianças.

Os quatro se encararam, pois sabiam não ser mais crianças.

— Vou deixá-los a sós — disse Sahib, saindo da sala.

— Oi, Prof. Al Rachid. Não nos conhecemos, mas precisamos falar com o senhor — como aprendera com Moody a usar Legilimência, Harry a usou com o professor, para saber se podia confiar nele e saber se não era um partidário de Voldemort disfarçado, e percebeu que ele era sincero. — Eu sou Harry Potter. Creio que já ouviu falar sobre mim?

Os olhos do professor se arregalaram ligeiramente e deram a famosa espiada na testa de Harry em busca da não menos famosa cicatriz.

— Quem não ouviu falar sobre o Garoto que derrotou o Lord das Trevas? Mesmo para nós, que vivemos tão distante do mundo europeu, você é bem conhecido, meu rapaz. E os outros?

— Esses são meus amigos, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Ana Christie Gryffindor.

Tarek sorriu ligeiramente.

— Conheço dois dos sobrenomes. Gryffindor, um nome muito honrado... Foi um grande amigo do fundador da Escola de Magia do Cairo, Mustafah Al Kareem. E você deve ser parente de Gui Weasley, desfazedor de feitiços do Gringotes, não, meu rapaz? — falou para Rony. — Seu sobrenome e cabelos ruivos não negam. Nos conhecemos quando ele trabalhava aqui, no Gringotes do Egito. Bem, o que posso fazer por vocês?

Harry ficou meio envergonhado de já ir tocando no assunto, mas era o melhor.

— Professor, soube que o senhor foi à Inglaterra ano passado e adquiriu de um vendedor um medalhão prateado com uma serpente incrustada. Viemos saber desse medalhão.

O bruxo empalideceu e olhou para baixo. Ele tremia, e era claro o quanto o assunto o perturbava. De repente, aparentando ainda mais doente que nunca, ele se sentou à mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

— Sim, o medalhão... O objeto que transformou minha vida num inferno.

Aquelas palavras impressionaram Harry e os outros, que se sentaram à mesa também e ficaram olhando para o professor. Esse revelou o rosto emaciado e perturbado, seus olhos agora com um brilho que era meio desespero, meio loucura.

— Desde que o adquiri, não soube mais o que foi sanidade e paz. Há algo muito, muito maligno naquele objeto, não sei se é uma maldição, mas o verdadeiro mal se encontra ali, eu sei. Nada na minha vida deu certo desde que cometi a imprudência de adquiri-lo.

— Mas... qual o efeito dele sobre o senhor?

— Ele vem lançando uma maré de má-sorte em cada aspecto da minha vida. É como se ele me amaldiçoasse! Aposto que vocês devem ter notado o quanto pareço acabado, como se estivesse doente. Não consigo comer, nem dormir direito! Ele não deixa... Sua malignidade se transferiu para cada aspecto de minha vida, me adoeceu, matou a minha família, prejudicou os meus alunos e minha carreira acadêmica... E jamais, por mais que eu tentasse, não importa os meios que usasse, consegui destruí-lo. Ele é o mal, o Mal personificado...

Harry sabia o quanto a definição dele para a Horcrux estava perto da realidade. Parte da alma negra de Voldemort habitava aquele objeto, e não podia haver melhor descrição para o Lord das Trevas que "o Mal personificado".

— E o que senhor fez com o medalhão, se não conseguiu destruí-lo?

— Eu... não pude deixá-lo mais nenhum momento perto de mim. Descobri que quanto mais perto ele estava, mais me amaldiçoava. Ele estava roubando minhas forças, minha vida, minha vontade. Estava me controlando, de tal modo que me fazia praticar maldades sem que eu sequer percebesse o que estava fazendo. Decidi aprisioná-lo para diminuir o seu efeito sobre mim.

— Onde o senhor o deixou? — Hermione perguntou, nervosa. Se fosse num lugar muito inviável, ia ser muito difícil recuperá-lo para destruí-lo.

— Eu o encerrei dentro de uma pirâmide por meio de magia... Uma pirâmide de alguém não muito importante, como um faraó, a umas horas de carro do Cairo. Um lugar que sei que não será fácil de ser penetrado, cheio de armadilhas! — isso Tarek falou num tom que parecia até demente, seus olhos com um brilho intenso e doentio. — Um lugar onde um pobre incauto não o pegue e sofra as mesmas consequências que eu!

O gemido dos quatro foi muito audível, tanto que Tarek os olhou com uma expressão confusa.

— Ora, não fiz certo? Agora o seu mal vai ficar aprisionado para sempre, e ninguém mais vai sofrer por tê-lo pegado. E por que vocês querem saber tanto sobre o medalhão e onde ele está? Por certo não pretendem pegá-lo, não é? Por Alah! Ele é maldito!

— Nós sabemos como destruí-lo, Prof. Al Rachid. E _precisamos_. Temos que acabar com o seu mal de uma vez por todos, para assim ajudar a acabar com o ser amaldiçoado e maléfico que o construiu. Voldemort.

O bruxo se arrepiou ao ouvir aquele nome. Até nos confins da Terra o nome do Lord das Trevas era temido. Os olhos de Tarek estavam assombrados.

— Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear? Eu já devia ter desconfiado... Só alguém realmente devotado ao Mal poderia ter a capacidade de criar algo tão avesso à bondade...

— Sim, e para destruirmos Voldemort pela segunda, e definitiva vez, precisamos destruir os objetos mais maléficos que ele já criou em vida. Esse medalhão é um deles.

— Não será fácil para vocês vencerem as armadilhas que existem dentro daquela pirâmide. Eu mesmo nem sei quais são, e duvido que alguém saiba. Só consegui encerrá-lo lá por intermédio da magia. Mesmo com as tecnologias trouxas que conseguiram desvendar os mistérios de todo o Egito, ninguém, seja bruxo ou trouxa, conseguiu sair de dentro da pirâmide de Anksunamon, bruxa amante do faraó Amenophis I, muito amada, na verdade idolatrada pelo faraó, deus vivo na Terra. Seus funerais foram extremamente ricos, e ela foi mumificada sob todas as honras. Dizem que ninguém, seja bruxo ou trouxa, consegue sair de lá por causa da quantidade de feitiços e armadilhas mágicas que foram postos lá. Claro que isso não consta da História dos trouxas, apenas da História da Magia.

Harry estava com os punhos cerrados. Droga, droga, droga! Por que tudo tinha que ser uma provação para eles? Por que não tinha maneira alguma fácil de conseguir encontrar as Horcruxes e as partes do Amuleto de Merlin? A cada vez parecia que o nível de perigo de sua busca subia mais, já tinham enfrentado um lobisomem, centenas de dragões, dezenas de homens perigosos com afiadas cimitarras. E agora era uma pirâmide cheia de perigosas e, aparentemente, insuperáveis armadilhas. Olhou para os outros, inconsolável. Rony o olhava de volta verde. Hermione lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Bem, Harry, já enfrentamos coisas piores, não? Até agora fomos imbatíveis, por que não teremos a mesma sorte?

— Bem, não importa — disse Rony. — A gente tem de destruir o medalhão de qualquer jeito. Não importa o perigo. Voldemort tem que ser derrotado!

As palavras de Rony deram um novo ânimo a Harry, que o olhou com um sorriso de agradecimento. Era isso. Tinha que manter o foco no que era importante, e Rony resumira muito bem: a destruição de Voldemort.

— Sim, Rony. Isso mesmo — voltou-se para Tarek. — Prof. Al Rachid, poderia nos levar até essa pirâmide? Vamos tentar entrar e encontrar o medalhão. É a única maneira possível.

— Sim, Sr. Potter. Irei ajudá-los no que puder.

No tapete mágico de Tarek, os cinco partiram rumo à pirâmide da qual o professor falara. Estava muito abafado e o sol refletindo na areia clara encandeava seus olhos, mas o vento impediu que sentissem as agruras do calor durante a viagem. Essa pirâmide ficava há uns quilômetros das três famosas pirâmides de Gisé, dos faraós Keops, Kefren e Miquerinos.

Quando o tapete desceu e eles apearam, o ar quente soprou forte em seus rostos. O calor parecia escaldá-los, penetrando por seus pés, como se irradiasse do próprio chão. A pirâmide não era grande. Mas também não era minúscula, e daria para todos eles entrarem sem dificuldade pela abertura.

Harry tentou atrair o medalhão através de magia, como Tarek fizera para encerrá-lo lá dentro, mas não conseguiu. Estranhou. Por que a magia não podia trazer o Amuleto, se fora capaz de colocá-lo lá dentro?

Ao chegar perto da pirâmide, Tarek começou a passar mal. Sentou-se no tapete, seu fôlego curto, pálido como um fantasma e com uma expressão de dor. Era a maligna influência do Medalhão de Slytherin. Por ter ficado tanto tempo com ele, havia sido feita uma ligação entre as auras dele e de Tarek, talvez para que a Horcrux pudesse dominá-lo de maneira mais poderosa.

— Vão sem mim... Eu serei apenas um estorvo... Às vezes perco o controle quando estou perto do Medalhão, ele me domina completamente e não ajo mais de acordo com meu eu... Posso me voltar contra vocês, como fiz com vários amigos...

— Claro, professor, o senhor está claramente passando muito mal — disse Harry. — Acho melhor o senhor conjurar um guarda-sol enquanto a gente tenta recuperar o Medalhão.

Enquanto o professor seguia a sugestão de Harry, eles se encaminharam à abertura da pirâmide que tentariam devassar em busca da Horcrux, a pirâmide da qual nenhuma pessoa tinha conseguido sair com vida. Ao menos tinham suas varinhas. Os quatro se olharam, dando um ao outro coragem, e então deram o primeiro passo, entrando na escuridão total.

Nas demais pirâmides, geralmente havia sistemas de iluminação postos nos dias atuais para guiar os estudiosos e turistas, entretanto essa não tinha nenhuma forma de iluminação. Tiveram todos que acender suas varinhas em potência máxima. Os focos de luz iluminaram um caminho estreito que só permitia passarem duas pessoas de cada vez. Nas paredes tão altas que não se dava para ver o teto, hieróglifos belos e assustadores eram notados a cada foco de luz que recebiam, e as sombras dos corpos deles eram intimidantes, sombras imensas que davam a impressão de serem espectros vigilantes.

— Isso é amedrontador... — murmurou Hermione, e todos deram um salto, pois o murmúrio dela parecera muito alto e ecoou por vários segundos de uma maneira muito funesta. Arfando, ela segurou firme na mão de Rony, que lhe rodeou o corpo com o braço.

Em silêncio, caminharam por alguns metros até encontrarem uma bifurcação. Na estreita parede entre as entradas dos corredores, havia uma espécie de aviso em escrita hieroglífica. Devia ser um aviso, ou talvez um enigma que indicaria qual o melhor caminho a se seguir.

— M... — sussurrou audivelmente Harry. — Como a gente vai poder escolher? Apenas na sorte? É muito perigoso...

— Não se preocupe, Harry — falou Ana no mesmo tom. — Como disse a vocês certa vez, eu me formei numa faculdade trouxa e comecei a fazer mestrado. Fiz faculdade de História e o mestrado em Egiptologia. Me dediquei ao estudo da escrita hieroglífica. Posso decifrar hieróglifos de qualquer época com relativa facilidade. Iluminem melhor a parede, para eu poder ver.

Ela se aproximou da parede iluminada por três potentes focos de luz e começou a tentar decifrar a complicada escrita em símbolos e desenhos. Murmurava consigo mesma enquanto passava delicadamente as pontas dos dedos sobre as coloridas e belas figuras. Quando olhou para os três, não tinha cara feliz.

— Tanto um quanto o outro corredor levam a perigos. Só que um não leva a lugar algum a não ser à morte, e o outro pode levar ao lugar que se almeja ir. Ou seja, a câmara mortuária, a parte principal de qualquer pirâmide. Onde está a múmia de Anksunamon. Que deve ser onde a Horcrux se alojou.

— Por que você acha que foi justamente aí que ela foi parar?

— Rony, Voldemort se acha importante, todo-poderoso. É arrogante. Onde acha mais que parte de sua alma ia querer se alojar a não ser o lugar mais importante da pirâmide, o lugar onde se acumulam os tesouros que supostamente os mortos vão usar quando voltarem à vida, de acordo com a antiga religião egípcia?

— Então é para aí que a gente tem de ir... — murmurou Hermione, nervosa. Quando criança, sendo de família trouxa, ela assistira uma vez ao filme _A múmia_ e desde esse tempo tomara pavor a elas.

— Sim, Mione — respondeu Harry. — E então, Ana, diz mais alguma coisa? Alguma dica que pode nos ajudar na escolha da rota melhor?

A garota tornou a olhar para as inscrições.

— Parece que tem algo nesse sentido... "Apenas a luz de um bastão com Nobreza pode levar à rota da ventura". Que coisa estranha...

Ao ouvir as palavras de Ana, Hermione ficou pensativa.

— Tem certeza do significado dessas palavras? Bastão não poderia significar varinha?

— É bem possível... Por quê?

— Por que lembro de uma antiga lenda que fala sobre as Varinhas Nobres... Varinhas pertencentes apenas a grandes Magos, Magos ícones entre os bruxos. Como o grande Mago Egípcio Imothep, o Mago Druida Merlin... Falei isso porque sua varinha, Ana, é uma Varinha Nobre. Se a inscrição estiver se referindo a Varinhas Nobres, sua varinha vai servir.

— Não custa nada tentar...

No centro da pequena parede divisória onde estavam os hieróglifos, tinha uma fenda. Ana pôs a ponta de sua varinha na fenda e disse o feitiço _Lumus_. A luz da varinha pareceu ser sugada pela fenda, percorrendo veios estriados da parede, veios esses que continuavam pela parede de um dos corredores, que subitamente foi totalmente iluminado por causa desses veios cheios de luz mágica, como se fosse uma luz líquida.

— _Voilá_! Aí a resposta! — disse Harry entusiasmado.

Rony sorriu.

— Ainda bem que agora a gente vai andar por um lugar iluminado!

Ana tirou sua varinha da fenda, mas no mesmo momento toda a luz se apagou, deixando o corredor nas trevas.

— Só funciona se o feitiço estiver ativo e constante... — ela disse. Tornou a pôr a varinha na fenda, o que tornou a iluminar o corredor. Ela olhou para a varinha com o coração partido.

— Na volta eu te pego... — murmurou.

— Não! — Harry disse. — Não, Ana, não a sua varinha! Você pode precisar dela, e deixá-la aí... Uma Varinha Nobre...

— É preciso, Harry. Como eu disse a você, esse é o corredor _mais_ seguro, não totalmente seguro. A gente vai enfrentar muitas coisas perigosas daqui para frente, isso aqui é só o começo, e é morte certa a gente entrar por esses corredores escuros. É um sacrifício que precisa ser feito. Acho que isso foi planejado pelo arquiteto da pirâmide. Logo de primeira encontra um jeito de a varinha mais poderosa de qualquer grupo não poder ser usada mais à frente. E aposto como gradativamente nós vamos nos desfazer do restante de nossas varinhas, até ficarmos com apenas uma ou talvez... nenhuma.

Harry suspirou, desanimado e dando o braço a torcer.

— Bem, vamos em frente. Ana, fique entre nós, pois agora você é a mais vulnerável. A gente vai ter que proteger você. Vamos ficar todos juntos, pessoal, e tomem cuidado com tudo, inclusive onde pisam. Isso está parecendo com os filmes do Indiana Jones...

Harry se pôs na frente. Agora, com a iluminação, tinham uma clara visão do corredor. Suas paredes eram brancas e os veios onde escorriam a luz da varinha eram de ouro, de tal modo que o lugar não estava apenas iluminado, mas reluzente. O piso era formado por grandes ladrilhos, alguns de ouro, outros brancos. Harry deu um passo e na mesma hora, graças aos seus ótimos reflexos adquiridos com o Quadribol, pode se salvar, inclinando o torso para trás de tal modo que ficou com o tronco quase na horizontal. Da parede, magicamente, uma afiada e brilhante lança prateada saíra com uma alta velocidade, cravando-se de maneira mágica na outra parede.

O grito das meninas ecoou durante os vários minutos em que Harry, aturdido, se endireitava e recuava. Ele olhou, boquiaberto, a lança que quase o partira ao meio. Hesitante, a tocou. Era de um metal frio e cortante, tão afiado que o simples fato de Harry o tocar lhe causou um pequeno corte no dedo. Quando o sangue tocou a lança, ela voltou a desaparecer magicamente na parede de onde saíra. Harry levou o dedo à boca.

Rony, verde e de olhos arregalados, disse, sua voz totalmente estranha.

— Isso é... cruel demais... Quem construiu isso aqui era mesmo do mal. Apenas o sangue faz com que essa coisa volte "pro" seu lugar... Vai ver por isso, por essa malignidade, a Horcrux pode ficar aqui sem problema algum. Ambos têm a mesma alma perversa: Voldemort e o arquiteto.

— Mas agora tem um problema, como a gente vai poder entrar?

— Espera — disse Ana — eu já assisti a tantos filmes do Indiana Jones e do Alan Quatermain que acho que sei a solução. Você lembra em que tipo de ladrilho pisou? Dourado ou branco?

— Meus olhos estavam mais a frente, Ana, não estava prestando atenção aonde eu pisava. Mas acho que sei onde você quer chegar. Alguém tem alguma coisa que eu possa testar? Um broche de cabelo, carteira, qualquer coisa?

— Tome — Hermione tirou dos cabelos uma presilha e deu a Harry, que se agachou e a pôs primeiro sobre um ladrilho dourado. Na mesma hora a lança prateada saiu rapidamente da parede, cravando-se na outra. Testou, então, com o ladrilho branco; nada aconteceu.

— Genial... Coisa de uma mente perturbada, mas mesmo assim, engenhoso.

Ele espremeu seu dedo, deixando que uma gota de sangue caísse sobre a lança, que voltou ao seu lugar oculto.

— Então, pessoal, me sigam. Já sabem, nada de pisar nos ladrilhos dourados. Ana, fique entre dois de nós.

Os ladrilhos tinham um bom tamanho e dava para cada um deles ficarem com os dois pés dentro. E por causa mesmo desse tamanho, tinham que se esticar bem e manter o equilíbrio para conseguir passar de um ladrilho branco para outro, sendo que entre eles havia um dourado. Hermione, que jamais tivera muita coordenação motora para nada que envolvesse esforço físico e equilíbrio, pois detestava qualquer tipo de esporte, se desestabilizou e quase pisou num ladrilho dourado, mas Rony se esticou inteiro e conseguiu passar o braço por sua cintura, salvando-a.

Ao chegarem ao fim do corredor, que era muito extenso e enveredava por várias curvas, já estavam cansados e doloridos. Como Ana bem dissera sobre o uso de sua varinha, aquele corredor devia ser mais uma armadilha para deixar os intrusos cansados para, talvez, terem dificuldade de enfrentar coisas piores mais adiante.

O corredor dava para algo que parecia ser uma sala pequena cheia de imagens de deuses egípcios nas quatro paredes, principalmente o deus Anúbis. Era muito sombria, pela imagem de cabeça de chacal do deus que estava relacionado à morte aparecer tanto. Na parede oposta, em frente a eles, tinha uma porta dourada com hieróglifos e algo que parecia uma pequena maçaneta de ouro com uma fenda central rodeada de lápis-lazúli. O piso dessa sala era diferente do corredor de onde tinham saído, era completamente branco, do mesmo material dos ladrilhos brancos. Cauteloso, Harry jogou no chão o broche de Hermione, mas quando nada aconteceu, ele respirou aliviado.

Todos entraram, e Ana foi direto à porta tentar decifrar os hieróglifos. Os outros a seguiram. Cansado, Rony se recostou a uma das paredes, apoiando o cotovelo sobre uma das imagens dos deuses. Nessa mesma hora, alarmada, Ana falou:

— Gente evite se encostar às paredes. Diz aqui que sofrerá uma dolorosa morte quem insultar Anúbis. Deixa eu ver o que diz mais, como a gente faz para sair daqui...

Mal Ana acabou de falar e Rony deu um pulo, se desencostando da parede, ouviu-se um estrondo, como se algum mecanismo tivesse sido ativado. Pó caiu sobre eles, e olharam sobressaltados para o teto. Sob velocidade constante e rápida, o teto vinha descendo ao encontro deles, e pequenas lanças de metal desencravavam-se dele, para que a morte do "profanador" de Anúbis fosse a mais horrenda possível.

— Rony, seu idiota! — gritou Hermione, segurando-o pela gola da camisa. — Você não sabe fazer nada que preste? Tinha que desencadear uma armadilha horrível dessas para cima da gente? Seu estúpido!

O garoto primeiro empalideceu com as cruéis palavras da namorada, em seguida ficou tão vermelho que suas orelhas pareceram que tinham acabado de sair do forno. Em voz sumida, disse:

— Sinto muito. Sinto muito pelo que fiz, e ainda mais por não estar à altura da inteligência da grande Hermione Granger.

Para surpresa deles, a porta começou a subir.

— Que bom! — disse Ana. — Parece que quando o teto desce, ativa a abertura da porta!

— Sim, Ana, mas olhe! Ela sobe muito lentamente, enquanto o teto desce rápido! Não vamos conseguir passar! — Harry disse, nervoso.

— Espera, tem mais coisa para ser decifrada aqui, nos hieróglifos! Tentem alguma coisa, um feitiço de retardamento, sei lá, alguma coisa para me dar tempo de decifrar essa coisa! Talvez haja uma saída!

Harry, Rony e Hermione tentaram usar o único feitiço de retardamento que sabiam.

— _Arestum Momentum_!

Os três feitiços, mesmo combinados, não conseguiram retardar em nada a velocidade com que o teto, inexoravelmente, descia para matá-los. Rony, então, teve uma ideia. As pequenas lanças de metal já estavam quase tocando sua cabeça, pois ele era o mais alto, quando ele imaginou que uma escora poderia fazer o avanço diminuir de velocidade. Conjurou uma grande e grossa barra de aço.

— Harry, me ajuda, vamos colocar essa coisa de pé!

Com um feitiço, fizeram a barra ficar na vertical. Quando as lanças de metal tocaram na barra, o teto pareceu parar. Na verdade, não parou, mas diminuiu em muito a velocidade em que descia. Lentamente a força do teto ia entortando a barra. A porta, entretanto, subia muito, muito lentamente. Dava para eles passarem apenas a cabeça.

— Isso foi um paliativo, Ana, não vai durar! Não teve nenhuma ajuda com os hieróglifos?

— Estou tentando, Rony, é difícil, afinal, não sou uma expert! Estudei os hieróglifos mais por prazer, só ia estudá-los a fundo quando começasse o doutorado! Mas, espere... Sim, sim, isso mesmo, bem como eu tinha imaginado! Temos que deixar aqui outra de nossas varinhas! É o único jeito!

Hermione, que vira o esforço de todos para conseguirem se livrar daquela sala, resolveu fazer algo. Estendeu sua varinha a Ana.

— Vamos, Ana, use a minha! É a minha contribuição para nos ajudar aqui dentro!

Ana pegou a varinha de Hermione. Nesse momento, a barra de ferro se entortou e caiu e o teto voltou a descer rápido. Harry e Rony tiveram que se abaixar para não serem atingidos pelas lanças do teto. Ana enfiou então a ponta da varinha de Hermione na fenda rodeada de lápis-lazúli da maçaneta de ouro da porta. Na mesma hora o teto parou de se mover e a porta começou a subir com velocidade. Todos respiraram de alívio. Arrastaram-se para fora da perigosa sala e ficaram sentados sem sequer olhar o novo lugar onde estavam. Tinham primeiro que respirar.

Enfim, prestaram atenção ao lugar em que estavam. Era uma sala retangular e enorme. Nela, não havia absolutamente nada. Eles ficaram impressionados. Aquela sala devia ser ainda mais perigosa que os demais, pois parecia inofensiva, e nada inofensivo devia ter sido construído naquele maldito lugar. Eles se levantaram. Hermione, culpada por ter destratado Rony daquele jeito, aproximou-se dele, um desesperado pedido de desculpas no rosto enquanto falava:

— Unh... Você está de parabéns, Rony... Aquela ideia que teve, da escora, foi brilhante...

Ele a olhou com ar frio.

— Mesmo? Pensei que fosse uma ideia simplória perto da inteligência da grande Hermione Granger.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu... eu...

— Estou cansado, Hermione. Me esquece.

E se afastou dela ostensivamente. A garota, sentindo a rejeição, fechou os olhos com força, dizendo para si mesma que era culpada por aquilo e que merecia aquele castigo.

A porta diante deles era muito ostensiva. Era a única coisa que havia de diferente naquela sala. Era uma porta muito rica, de ouro maciço e cheia de pedras preciosas, principalmente rubis, esmeraldas e lápis-lazúlis.

— Pela aparência da porta, creio que estamos na ante-câmera da câmara mortuária — Harry disse. — Quer dizer que falta pouco para conseguirmos encontrar a Horcrux. Bem, vamos, então. E seja o que Deus quiser.

Quando começaram a andar, sentiram o solo se mexer. O solo começou a se transformar num material viscoso, mas que não melava, no qual eles iam afundando os pés. No centro da sala, um remoinho no material começou a se formar, e ia aos poucos aumentando de diâmetro, de tal forma que em breve ia chegar até eles e os sugaria para o seu centro. Era por esse motivo que a sala não tinha nada, para que os supostos intrusos não tivessem nada para se segurar e evitar a morte naquela espécie de areia-movediça mágica.

— Ana! — Harry gritou. — A porta! Ela não tem nenhum hieróglifo formado pelas pedras preciosas? Nada que possa nos ajudar?

A garota, que já tinha os pés afundados até os tornozelos, olhou ansiosamente para a porta. Mas nela não havia símbolo algum, exceto figuras decorativas sem significado.

— Não, Harry! Acho que o construtor quis isso mesmo, se certificar que qualquer profanador que tivesse a sorte de chegar até aqui morresse antes de encontrar a múmia de Anksunamon!

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! O que vamos fazer?

— Mas está claro! — disse Hermione. — Tem que haver uma forma de a gente passar, e só pode ser algo que nos desfaça de mais uma varinha, como das demais vezes! Acho que a única maneira é... um sacrifício. Alguém tem que conseguir chegar à porta e abri-la, e a chave só deve ser uma varinha!

As duas únicas varinhas que tinham sobrado eram a de Harry e a de Rony. Em pânico, eles se olharam. Com dificuldade, Rony andou até Harry, pois já tinha metade das canelas afundadas.

— Tem que ser a minha! Harry, você é o melhor de nós! Você pode não achar isso, mas é a mais pura verdade, apenas você enfrentou o verdadeiro Mal, tem que ir até aquela sala com a sua varinha! Eu vou, Harry!

— Não, Rony, vocês todos estão se sacrificando!

Nesse momento, o remoinho se tornou muito maior e mais forte. Eles começaram a ser realmente arrastados. Não conseguiam ir contra aquilo. Rony tentava ir contra o remoinho, para chegar até a porta e sua fechadura, mas não conseguia.

— Preciso... de ajuda! — ele falou entre os dentes.

Os braços de Harry, como dos demais, estavam começando a ficar presos pela estranha substância que era, incrivelmente, ao mesmo tempo líquida e sólida. Ele ouviu o pedido de Rony e tentou livrar da substância a mão em que segurava sua varinha. Rangendo os dentes, fez força para livrar seu braço, mas enfim conseguiu. Apontou-a para Rony e gritou:

— _Levi Corpus_!

Ao mesmo tempo Rony foi levantado no ar. Esse segurou forte a sua varinha para não deixá-la cair no movimento de levitação. Então Harry gritou outro feitiço:

— _Mobile Corpus_!

E fez o corpo de Rony se mover até a porta. Estava muito difícil para Harry se manter à tona, pois já estava perto de atingir o centro do grande círculo que era o remoinho, como as meninas. Mas com um último esforço conseguiu fazer Rony chegar ao ponto onde a fechadura ficava, uma fenda rodeada de jóias, como na sala anterior. Rony enfiou a ponta de sua varinha na fenda, gritando:

— _Alorromora_!

Foi incrível. Na mesma hora em que a varinha entrou na fenda, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido até aquele momento naquela sala. Eles não perceberam como o solo voltou a ser novamente rijo, reto e liso como no início, com eles de pé nas posições em que tinham estado quando tinham sentido o solo começar a se liquefazer e o remoinho aparecer. Estavam limpos, sem nenhuma mancha que deviam estar por causa da substância estranha com que tiveram contato. Olharam-se incrédulos.

— Não acredito! — falou Rony. — Foi tudo uma ilusão?

— Ilusão coletiva? — murmurou Harry. — Acho que não, olhem!

E apontou para a porta, que tinha a varinha de Rony espetada na fenda da fechadura.

— Foi na verdade apenas mágica, mágica da poderosa e muito, muito engenhosa...

Nesse momento, por causa do feitiço que Rony tinha lançado quando estava enfiando a varinha na fechadura, as portas, que eram duplas, começaram lentamente a se abrir.

Os quatro olharam fixos para o lugar que começava aos poucos a se revelar. Mas não puderam ver nada. Os veios da parede cheios da luz mágica da varinha de Ana não continuavam na câmara mortuária, que estava completamente escura. E tinham agora apenas uma varinha, extremamente necessária, da qual não podiam se desfazer. Cautelosos, foram começando a penetrar na escuridão.

Harry acendeu sua varinha. Ela iluminou fracamente apenas a parte onde estavam, que era como um grande tablado, como se a sala fosse mais funda no centro. De repente, algo no teto recebeu o raio de luz da varinha e brilhou. A luz refletiu-se e um raio partiu para outra coisa que havia no teto, voltando a refletir e bater em outra coisa e assim sucessivamente. Aos poucos, a sala foi se iluminando e só então eles puderam perceber o que fazia aquilo. Espelhos mágicos posicionados estrategicamente para captar luz e refleti-la de maneira a formar um sistema constante de iluminação. Por fim o último espelho refletiu-se no primeiro e assim a sala continuou iluminada mesmo sem Harry continuar com o feitiço de iluminação. O sistema parecia ser mágico, pois a luz não acabava. Só então eles olharam para baixo e deram murmúrios de encanto e deslumbre ao mesmo tempo.

Lá embaixo, o brilho era tanto que chegava quase a cegar os olhos. Esculturas, baús, móveis ricos e fantásticos, a maior parte formada de madeira-de-lei e ouro cravejados de pedrarias preciosas cintilavam sob a luz que iluminava a sala, que era imensa. As paredes tinham ricos hieróglifos que, segundo Ana, a um primeiro e rápido olhar, pareciam contar a história da vida de Anksunamon. Era fascinante. Eles desceram as ricas escadas talhadas em pedra polida e brilhante cravejada de rubis até a preciosa câmara mortuária da amante bruxa de Amenophis I. Seus deslumbrados olhares não deixavam as riquezas que iam encontrando a cada passo, como as esculturas em tamanho natural de ouro maciço de guerreiros egípcios, que seguravam enormes lanças de aparência afiada. Ou os baús, alguns abertos e outros fechados, alguns cheios de barras de ouro, outros de jóias maravilhosas, outros apenas de pedras preciosas, lapidadas ou em estado bruto. Também havia todo tipo de móveis lindos, caros e femininos de madeiras-de-lei raras ou de metais preciosos, como ouro e prata — que apesar do tempo, estavam perfeitos, talvez por efeito de magia. Tudo aquilo para a suposta "volta" de Anksunamon à vida, como os egípcios antigos acreditavam. Enfim, avistaram o seu sarcófago. Ele era imenso, de ouro ricamente trabalhado e cravejado de rubis, esmeraldas e lápis-lazúlis. Ao seu lado, havia potes de cerâmica trabalhada com ouro.

— Nesses potes estão as suas víceras... — disse Ana. — E seu sarcófago é tão grande provavelmente porque há vários, um por cima do outro, como geralmente acontece com os faraós que já foram encontrados. Isso é incrível, pois Anksunamon, apenas amante do faraó, teve um "enterro" digno apenas dos faraós, tidos como deuses na Terra.

Ela viu ainda algo mais: uma pequena chave no sarcófago. Se a girasse tinha certeza que o sarcófago — ou sarcófagos — se abriria.

— Bem, acho que está na hora de procurar a Horcrux — disse Harry.

Todos olharam desanimados para a imensa quantidade de coisas que tinha naquela sala imensa. Encontrar o Medalhão de Slytherin em meio há tantas jóias ia ser como procurar uma agulha num palheiro.

— Idiota... — murmurou Harry para si mesmo. — Tenho uma varinha! Por causa dos feitiços defensivos e armadilhas, aposto que não poderia usar um feitiço convocatório lá fora, mas aqui dentro acho que funciona... _Accio _Horcrux!

O sarcófago de Anksunamon tremeu.

Todos deram um pulo.

— Aposto que a Horcrux está dentro... — disse Rony, tremendo e esverdeado. — Não pode sair...

— Mas se é assim, como ela entrou?

— Não sei, Harry... Mas o feitiço do Prof. Al Rachid deve ter sido muito potente. A magia pode coisas aparentemente impossíveis... vai ver a magia negra presente no sarcófago atraiu a Horcrux, e essa mesma magia que a atrai a mantém presa aí dentro, como se estivesse numa espécie de campo magnético formado pela magia negra.

— O jeito é a gente abrir... — disse Ana, muito pálida. — Mesmo com a múmia aí dentro...

Ela, então, girou a chavezinha que encontrou no sarcófago. No mesmo momento, ouviram um barulho alto e chiado. Depois, de coisas se deslocando. E em seguida a camada superior do sarcófago ergueu-se aos poucos, parando inerte no ar há uns metros de altura. Eles se aproximaram, mas só viram um novo sarcófago, um pouco menor. A tampa desse novo sarcófago era um trabalho de ourivesaria e marchetaria maravilhoso. Havia incrustada a imagem de Anksunamon, como acontecia com os sarcófagos dos faraós. Ana girou outra chavezinha, e essa nova tampa deslocou-se e levitou, como a primeira. E assim aconteceu três vezes, sendo que cada nova tampa era mais rica e perfeita que a anterior. Então, não havia mais tampas. Uma veste esplêndida de tecido fiado com fios de ouro e prata cobria o corpo magro e conservado com faixas de linho, resina e formol. Sobre o rosto, uma máscara deslumbrante e pesada, com o formato do antigo — e formoso — rosto da importante amante real. Era a múmia. Sobre o magro peito, pesadas jóias cintilavam, e seus braços cruzados também estavam cheios de jóias. No peito, sobre um incrível e pesado colar de fileiras de várias pedras preciosas diferentes e enormes, jazia o Medalhão de Slytherin.

— Isso! — gritou Harry, dando um soco no ar. Então, sem medo nem repugnância, apenas com vontade de pegar logo aquilo e destruir, ele pegou o Medalhão e o puxou. A corrente fina de prata se rompeu e ele trouxe para perto o Medalhão de prata com a serpente da Sonserina em alto-relevo.

Os outros o olharam, sorrindo e impressionados com a coragem de Harry de enfiar a mão dentro de um sarcófago e arrancar uma corrente do pescoço de uma múmia de milênios de idade. Mas então, todos ficaram sérios. Mais que isso, aterrorizados. As estátuas dos guerreiros de ouro passaram a se mover. Elas se desprenderam das plataformas onde estavam fixadas e começaram a andar na direção deles.

— Profanadores... — murmurou Ana. — Harry, somos profanadores do túmulo sagrado de Anksunamon! Despertamos a ira divina! Ou ao menos os feitiços guardados há milênios contra profanadores de túmulos...

Eles recuaram, indo em direção às escadas que tinham descido para o interior da câmara mortuária. Entretanto, o barulho de um golpe de ar e de uma retumbante batida lhes indicou que a porta acabara de ser fechada. Harry, como único que tinha como se defender, ficou na frente dos amigos, que tinham sacrificado suas varinhas para chegarem até ali. Ele lançava feitiços contra as estátuas moventes, mas eles apenas ricocheteavam no material duro de que eram feitas. Suas mãos seguravam imensas e afiadas lanças e espadas na direção deles, movendo-as de forma ameaçadora.

— Mas o que eu posso fazer? Como derrotá-las? Só teria um jeito se destruísse o bruxo que as fez, que armazenou nelas esse feitiço... Mas como?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisada.

— Mas é claro! Harry, o bruxo que as enfeitiçou deve ter sido a própria Anksunamon, quando viva, pensando na profanação do lugar onde esperaria pela vida eterna! Ela fez suas armadilhas pensando em acabar tanto com trouxas quanto com bruxos... Trouxas, porque não teriam a mínima condição de vencer armadilhas que precisariam de varinhas mágicas; bruxos, talvez pensando na dificuldade de desvendar os enigmas ou então imaginando que os que conseguiam chegariam à câmara mortuária sem poder se defender, por terem deixado suas varinhas pelo caminho, e caso o grupo fosse grande, chegaria à câmara bastante desfalcado, com poucas varinhas para defender muitas pessoas. A múmia, Harry, destrua a múmia!

Ele, desesperado, olhou para o sarcófago, que estava há uma boa distância agora, e para as estátuas, que já estavam perto demais. Era um dilema. Protegeria os amigos ou destruiria a múmia de Anksunamon?

— Mas... e vocês? O que faço?

— A gente dá um jeito, Harry, corre, destrói a múmia, senão aí é que não vai haver jeito algum de a gente se salvar! — gritou Rony. — Corre, cara, salva a gente!

O rosto de Harry se contorceu numa careta de indecisão, mas ele logo cerrou os dentes, determinado, e correu em direção ao sarcófago, desviando-se de uma das estátuas que passou a persegui-lo. Rony, Hermione e Ana também começaram a correr, tentando fugir do alcance das demais estátuas.

Harry lançou o Feitiço Bombarda no sarcófago, que o fez, junto com a múmia, explodir, mas nada aconteceu com as estátuas, que continuavam firmes e fortes como sempre. Ele ficou confuso e desesperado, mas logo percebeu que explodir a múmia não acabava com ela. Apenas se destruísse todos e cada pedaço seu poderia acabar com aquele feitiço. Então, lembrou de um feitiço perigoso e potente que aprendera no livro raro e proibido que Hermione encontrara no Mercado Negro da Travessa do Tranco, _Magia Antiga Muy Poderosa_. Apontando a varinha para todos os destroços do sarcófago e da múmia que via, gritou:

— _Fogomaldito_!

Uma imensa labareda de um fogo forte, mágico e poderoso que ora tomava a forma de um dragão, ora de um leão e de outras bestas poderosas irrompeu de sua varinha. Essa chama, se usada por pessoas que não tinham aprendido a controlá-la, se descontrolava facilmente, saindo da varinha a ponto de queimar tudo o que encontrasse, inclusive quem lançou o feitiço, mas Harry sabia dominá-la, mantendo-a sob rédeas curtas. Com movimentos de sua varinha fez queimar até desaparecer todos os pedaços da múmia que encontrava. Lembrando que o Fogomaldito era uma das substâncias mais poderosas que existiam, Harry lançou a Horcrux no meio das imensas e ardentes labaredas. Quase na mesma hora ouviu-se um lamento de dor enquanto o Medalhão explodia.

Enquanto isso se passava, Ana, Rony e Mione corriam desesperados pela sala atravancada. Certo momento, Rony tropeçou e caiu no chão. Uma das estátuas estava muito próxima dele. Rony sabia muito bem que não ia ter tempo de se levantar. Fechou os olhos, aguardando seu destino.

— Não!

Era a voz de Hermione. Ele abriu os olhos, em pânico, e a viu na sua frente, os braços abertos, disposta a morrer por ele, morrer para salvar a sua vida.

— Mione, não! — gritou bem na hora em que a estátua erguia a sua lança e começava a movê-la na direção do peito de Mione. Justo quando a ponta da lança estava a três centímetros do peito da garota, a estátua se paralisou. Harry agira bem a tempo. De repente, todas as estátuas se imobilizaram, perdendo seu poder. Soltas dos pedestais que as mantinham presas ao solo, se desequilibraram. Rony, prevendo o que aconteceria, empurrou Mione para o lado, pondo-se sobre o seu corpo. A estátua caiu de frente, a lança se espetando no chão bem no lugar onde segundos antes ele e Mione estavam.

Harry veio correndo até eles, um grande sorriso no rosto. Matara dois coelhos com uma só cajadada, como dizia o ditado, bloqueando o feitiço antigo que fazia as estátuas atacarem e destruindo a Horcrux. Hermione e Rony se sentaram, as respirações ofegantes, pálidos com o susto que tinham acabado de passar, e Ana também veio para perto, muito nervosa, mas com um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios.

— Você conseguiu, Harry! Conseguiu! — ela disse pulando no pescoço do rapaz, que a abraçou meio sem jeito. — E a Horcrux, onde está?

Abrindo um sorriso muito amplo, Harry disse:

— Aproveitei! Nem me lembrava mais desse feitiço, mas quando me lembrei, recordei que o Fogomaldito é capaz de destruir as substâncias mais perigosas e maléficas que existem! Destruí a Horcrux!

Rony e Mione se levantaram sorrindo e se abraçando, esquecidos já da rusga passada na sala da armadilha do teto. De repente, ouviram uma série de estrondos. Pedaços pequenos de estuque e pó começaram a cair em suas cabeças e eles olharam para cima, alarmados. Logo pedaços grandes caiam, e eles então perceberam o que acontecia; a pirâmide, agora que fora profanada em seu grau máximo — a destruição de sua múmia — estava desmoronando. Talvez uma última armadilha bem pensada como uma vingança contra profanadores que conseguissem destruir a tumba.

— Vamos, pessoal! "S'embora" daqui! — gritou Harry, que corria em direção às escadas e à porta da câmara mortuária, já lançando um feitiço que abriu as portas fechadas. O remoinho não tornou a aparecer. Com a destruição da múmia, todos os feitiços de defesa tinham também se extinguido. Ao passar pela sala, Rony recuperou a sua varinha, e os demais viram que tinham a possibilidade de recuperar as suas, os que os encheu com um momentâneo alívio. Corriam em ziguezague, tentando se desviar dos pedaços de estuque e pedras que choviam sobre eles. Passaram pela sala da armadilha no teto se curvando, para não baterem as cabeças nas pequenas lanças de metal que dele saiam. E puderam correr sem problema pelo longo corredor que disparava lanças, pisando nos ladrilhos dourados sem problema, pois não havia mais feitiços para manter as armadilhas. Hermione e Ana puderam recuperar as suas varinhas, e continuaram a correr pelo corredor das paredes de hieróglifos, rumo à saída.

Lá fora, estava anoitecendo. No horizonte, o pôr-do-sol era magnífico, de uma coloração deslumbrante, cheia de todos os matizes do dourado, amarelo, laranja, rosa, vermelho e púrpura, um verdadeiro festival de cores. Mas eles não prestaram atenção àquela maravilha da natureza. Estavam preocupados em se salvar, pois nada que estivesse por perto da pirâmide quando ela desabasse, como Tarek e seu tapete mágico, ficaria de pé.

Tarek estava lá fora, olhando assustado para a pirâmide, que fazia ruídos fortes e muito altos. Mas apesar disso a expressão dele estava relaxada e saudável como Harry e os outros não tinham visto. Quando o professor os olhou vindo correndo para o tapete, seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso, pois duvidara que eles sairiam lá de dentro, como centenas de outros bruxos e trouxas que tinham tentado em milênios de existência. E sorria também porque sentia a quebra da maligna influência do Medalhão sobre ele.

— E então, garotos, vocês consegui...

Mas Harry o cortou, dizendo, afobado e ofegante enquanto os quatro subiam no tapete.

— Agora não, professor! Depois! Sobe logo e sai daqui, a pirâmide vai desmoronar e com ela todos nós se a gente não sair logo daqui!

Percebendo o alarme nos rostos de todos, Tarek não fez mais perguntas por mais que ardesse sua curiosidade. Subindo no tapete, partiu como um raio em direção ao glorioso horizonte com seu pôr-do-sol único enquanto, atrás deles, uma pirâmide _quase_ inviolável desmoronava até não sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

Na casa ampla de Tarek, Hermione não conseguia dormir. Ela sofria pelo que tinha dito a Rony naquele dia. Ela não sabia por que, mas sempre estragava tudo. Mesmo tendo sido capaz de dar sua vida por ele, sentia que ainda não era o bastante para pagar por todas as coisas ruins que ela já dissera a ele. Enervada, ela se levantou e foi até o corredor onde os quartos se situavam. Ele dava para um pátio com uma fonte, e era rodeado por um parapeito. Ela se recostou contra ele, olhando a lua. Então se virou de costas, apoiando-as na fria pedra. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu, a uma certa distância, perdido em pensamentos, Rony. Seu rosto estava banhado pelo luar.

Hermione sentiu que precisava falar com ele. Ora, ela tinha que pedir desculpas, mil vezes se fosse possível! E mesmo assim ela sentia que ainda seria pouco. Temerosa do que ele pudesse lhe falar, ela caminhou até ele, silenciosa. Quando chegou perto, aspirou o cheiro que mais gostava em todo o mundo: o perfume dos cabelos de Rony, tão único. Hesitante, ergueu uma mão, tocando uma das mechas ruivas que, àquele tipo de iluminação, ficavam de um cobre escuro, quase castanho.

─ Rony... ─ ela sussurrou. Sobressaltando-se, o rapaz se voltou para ela, uma mão pressionando o peito.

─ Mione... Quer me matar de susto? ─ ele murmurou, segurando cuidadosamente a outra mão dela e a levando ao seu rosto. Hermione abriu a palma e a deslizou pelo rosto dele, afagando-o. Rony fechou os olhos e virou levemente o rosto, beijando a pele macia.

Hermione estremeceu. Ele estava sendo tão terno, tão sensível. Aquilo não era normal para ele. No passado, ela sempre dissera que ele tinha a sensibilidade de um legume, mas não podia negar, seu namorado estava realmente amadurecendo. Sentindo-se ainda mais mal, ela fechou os olhos e duas lágrimas escorreram de sob suas pálpebras fechadas.

─ Por que está chorando? ─ Rony sussurrou, deslizando um dedo por uma lágrima. Ela estremeceu.

─ Estou... decepcionada comigo mesma. Pela forma como te tratei hoje. Eu... não te mereço, Ron... Nossa, eu sempre meto os pés pelas mãos. Como você pode aguentar namorar uma pessoa tão difícil como eu? Não entendo. Eu sempre te magoo, Rony!

Soluçando, ela se virou de costas para ele. Rony a abraçou por trás.

─ Não vou negar que, sim, é verdade, você não sabe, muitas vezes, o momento de ficar coma boca fechada, e precisa aprender a usar as palavras. Mas você também é tão incrível tantas e tantas vezes! Como hoje mesmo. Para mim, querida, você se redimiu totalmente do que me disse, com sua estúpida tentativa de me salvar ─ ele a virou com força para ele, e em seu rosto havia uma miríade de emoções turbulentas. Ele grunhiu, os olhos ferozes ─ Tentativa realmente estúpida! Como pôde fazer aquilo comigo? Se arriscar daquele jeito? Até agora eu tenho ganas de te estrangular! ─ as mãos dele passaram aos ombros dela, sacudindo-os. ─ Hermione, se eu tivesse te perdido, eu preferiria ter morrido!

Apesar dos ombros sacudidos, ela sorriu. Adorava quando Rony ficava protetor daquele jeito. Ele logo parou de sacudi-la e a puxou para perto de si, abraçando-a forte. Hermione encostou seu rosto no peito dele, aspirando seu cheiro, deleitando-se com a sensação macia da flanela de sua blusa. A noite estava fria, como normalmente acontecia naquele lugar, que tinha grandes variações de temperatura entre a noite e o dia. Para esquentar as mãos geladas, ela as enfiou sob a blusa de Rony, sentindo o calor da pele dele. Rony, a princípio, sobressaltou-se com o choque térmico, mas logo ele gemeu ao sentir a delícia do toque de sua amada em sua pele nua.

Hermione lambeu os lábios. Precisava tanto de Rony naquele momento! Ela jamais permitira que as coisas entre eles ultrapassassem certo limite. No íntimo, porque tinha medo. Mas agora, tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o ar. Precisava se sentir mais íntima do homem que amava. Ficando na ponta dos pés, Hermione traçou os lábios de Rony com sua língua. Sempre amava sentir a doçura de seus lábios vermelhos.

Os braços de Rony se tensionaram em torno dela.

─ Rony... eu... ─ ela ficou rubra ─ Eu te quero. Não posso mais... esperar.

No mesmo instante ela sentiu contra seu ventre a prova rija do desejo de Rony ante aquelas palavras. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça contra um dos pilares que haviam em intervalos por toda a amurada.

─ Não sabe há quanto tempo esperei você dizer isso. Já estava ficando... louco. Mas nunca te forçaria ou induziria. Queria que você me escolhesse. Quando chegasse seu momento. Eu, desde sempre, já estou preparado.

Hermione deu um beijo úmido no pescoço exposto de Rony, que se arrepiou inteiro e gemeu. Mais rubra ainda, mas tentando ser ousada, ela disse, sua voz maliciosa:

─ Ah, mas eu sinto _quanto_ você está preparado...

Os olhos azuis de Rony se abriram de repente. Cada um dos três estava ocupando um quarto na ampla casa de Tarek. Rony pegou Hermione nos braços e a levou ao quarto em que estava dormindo. Fechou a porta atrás dele e a levou até a grande cama cheia de véus e almofadas, depositando-a no centro. Então ficou ali parado, apenas olhando-a, durante vários e longos minutos, e com tanta intensidade que fez Hermione se sentir incômoda.

─ O... o que foi?

─ Estava apenas te admirando. Você é tão, tão linda, Mione!

Ela corou ainda mais.

─ Você é cego...

─ Não... ─ ele disse, apoiando um joelho na cama e se inclinando sobre ela, para então beijá-la intensamente, num beijo ardente que cortou o fôlego dos dois. Ela enlaçou-o pelos ombros largos e o puxou, de modo que ele desabou sobre ela.

Rony não se fez de rogado. Ele sentia a paixão explodir entre eles, e sabia que não ia conseguir ser muito delicado, não tinha... experiência. Precisava confessar algo a Hermione.

Rubro, os olhos fechados, ele disse:

─ Preciso te dizer uma coisa... Eu... eu não... Droga! Eu sou... eu sou virgem!

Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa.

─ Mas... e Lilá?

─ Jamais consegui ir mais além com ela... porque eu só pensava em você! Eu... queria que minha primeira vez fosse com você!

Ela sorriu, emocionada.

─ Comigo é o mesmo...

─ E o... Victor? ─ ele grunhiu o nome.

─ Jamais tive algo mais sério com ele. Naquela época eu já te amava!

─ Então... nós vamos aprender juntos.

No começo, foi uma profusão de toques experimentais. Os dois tiraram as roupas um do outro, aproveitando para sentir seus corpos excitados a cada momento. As mãos trêmulas faziam carícias ora suaves, ora ousadas, ou tímidas. Lentamente cada um aprendeu sobre o corpo do outro, descobrindo seus lugares mais sensíveis e as formas mais deliciosas de provocá-los. Logo os lábios substituíram as mãos, e as carícias molhadas eram ainda mais excitantes. Hermione lamuriava de prazer com os lábios suaves, carnudos e vermelhos de Rony, que deslizavam por toda sua pele, fazendo um caminho que começava em seus lábios, percorria o pescoço, ombros e colo, deslizava pelos seios e descia pelo ventre a baixo. Por sua vez, Rony se arrepiava e grunhia quando ela fazia o mesmo caminho pelo corpo dele, sentindo cada uma das sardas em seu corpo, o caminho de cada veia e músculo.

Sentindo seu corpo inteiro arder, Rony, deitado de lado, abraçou e puxou o corpo de Hermione contra o seu. Seu corpo todo estava tenso, seus olhos, enevoados.

─ Me desculpe, Mione, mas eu não posso mais esperar... eu cheguei ao meu limite... ─ dizendo isso, ele ficou de costas e a trouxe para cima de seu corpo. Hermione mal teve tempo de murmurar de surpresa e já o sentia dentro de si. E foi tão natural e fácil que ela ficou surpresa e pensando no quanto seus temores tinham sido infundados.

As sensações, misto de leve dor, amor, alegria, excitação e muito prazer os dominavam totalmente. Apenas os instintos e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro os guiavam naquela busca que era quase desconhecida. O prazer máximo chegou para eles, então, de uma forma totalmente mágica. Hermione se retesou sobre o corpo de Rony, soltando um grito rouco, seu corpo se arqueando. Rony segurou os lençóis com força, tensionando seu corpo, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

─ Amo você, Hermione Jane...

─ Também te amo, Rony Bil...

Rapidamente Rony se ergueu, sentando-se com ela em seu colo, e a beijou, impedindo-a de falar seu famigerado segundo nome. Sorriu e disse:

─ Jamais fale um palavrão assim!

Hermione riu e enlaçou os ombros dele, aconchegando-se ao seu corpo.

Pessoal, até o próximo, que demorará mais ou menos, dependendo da aprovação ao capítulo (em outras palavras, comentários! CHANTAGEM É A ALMA DO NEGÓCIO)!

Beijos,

Ana Christie


	27. 26 Um Mergulho Gelado

**E aí, pessoal! To feliz! Ao menos cinco comentários eu recebi, fala sério, um capítulo daquele tamanho merecia bem mais, mas ao menos é alguma coisa. Agradeço a todos que favoritam, põem a fic em alerta e comentam! Me desculpe pelo atraso, mas além de eu fazer pesquisas, fiquei meio chateada por não receber muitos reviews depois de um trabalho que foi escrever aquele que foi o maior capítulo da fic até o momento. Mas espero que tenha valido a pena, o capítulo atual é cheio de aventura e mais viagem, pois irão atrás da parte faltante do Amuleto de Merlin! Bjs**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: Muitissimo obrigada por seu review, nath, é sempre perfect receber comentários de pessoas que nunca comentaram. Seus elogios me deixaram envaidecida, satisfeita e orgulhosa, nossa, cada um, elogiar a pesquisa, a emoção dos capítulos e tudo o mais, nossa... Ah, também amei escrever as cenas de amor, uma boa história sempre tem que ter o romance como um dos componentes, né? (bem, depende, se não forem histórias de terror..) Bem, eu não sou preconceituosa não, viu? Usei o conceito de raça para simplificar, mas para mim todos são seres humanos, e sem mais. Bjs**

**Miccky: Muito obrigada pelo comentário, Miccky, adorei! Realmente Rony é um trasgo muitas vezes! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk tão idiota, e sem sentimentos, infantil, por isso quis mudar, deixá-lo mais maduro em minha fic. E a Hermione... a Sra. Certa muitas vezes acaba fazendo muitas burradas! Bem, a cena de amor do Harry e Gina realmente vai demorar um pouquinho... afinal, ela está em Hogwarts! Mas juro, ela vai acontecer! Bjs**

**Perseus Fire: PERSEEEUUUSSSSSS! Ai, meu amigo, eu quase chorei! Você demorou tanto a postar que eu pensei que tinha esquecido da fic ou então que tinha se cansado dela. Ainda bem que não foi verdade! Pois pode ficar honrado, meu amigo, seus comentários realmente são um alimento para minha criatividade! Não, eu devo ficar honrada por ter um leitor como você. Seus elogios simplesmente... me deixam no céu! **

**Kkkkkkkkkkk nossa, fico feliz que eu consiga te deixar surpreso e feliz a cada capítulo. Eu tento me esforçar para fazer o melhor que possa. Eu sou totalmente fã de filmes de aventura, principalmente esses que tem algum tesouro a ser descoberto e eles tem que passar por armadilhas e tudo mais. Por isso resolvi colocar um pouco disso aqui na fic. Fala serio, Indiana Harry e o Medalhão da Perdição? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk engraçado, saiu perfeito o trocadilho! **

**Eu tentei colocar o máximo de perigo nessas armadilhas... na verdade, bem, qual a graça se não tiver perigo? Eu gosto mesmo é de drama, é de ver o pessoal se esfalfando em busca do amuleto e das Horcruxes! Pensa que sou boa como a tia JK? Não, meu filho, sou uma autora cruel, que se diverte em massacrar seus personagens! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk (risada de vilão de filme de terror de quinta!)**

**Bem, pensando bem, A Anksunamon aí pode ou não ser a mesma que o Rick e a Evelyn enfrentaram.. ou não, depende de quem quiser! Quis aproveitar mesmo foi o nome, que gostei bem. Eu também detesto a Anksunamon, mas não tanto quanto o Imothep. Eu apenas citei o sacerdote quando falei das Varinhas Nobres. Aqui a Anksunamon ficou importante! Olha como foi tão ricamente enterrada? Mais que a do filme, que por sinal, é um filme que adoro. A Hermione, mesmo a original de Jk, sempre não sabe quando manter a boca calada, né? Ela magoa todos, com aquele jeito de sabichona dela. Ela se esquece que não é apenas a sabedoria que se aprende nos livros que conta. Eu duvido que ela pensaria numa idéia prosaica mas útil como a de Ron. O Ron sempre faz de tudo para salvá-la, e ela apronta essa, mas ela se redimiu com a tentativa idiota de salvá-lo. Ao menos com isso provou o seu amor. **

**Eu lembro muito bem como o Goyle deixou o fogomaldito se descontrolar. Mas, fala sério! O Goyle... o Goyle é um idiota que tem apenas músculos, cadê o cérebro? Era evidente que faria algo errado assim. O Harry, ao menos aqui, se preparou bastante. Harry se tornou um grande bruxo em minha fic.**

**Olha, seu desejo é uma ordem! Mais aventuras nesse capítulo, e perigos e complicações! Tinha de ser, né? É de praxe! E o personagem trucidador de cobrinh... digo, Comensais, será descoberto no próximo capítulo, cheio também de duelo, aventura e sangue! Bjs**

**Gabi090zo7: Ah, se preocupa não por ter demorado a comentar. Eu mesma sei que é meio chato as vezes, embora eu tente sempre comentar o que leio. Dá preguiça mesmo! Obrigada pelo comentário. Ana e Carlinhos, vai ter mais algumas pontas! Bjs**

**Mel Cullen Malfoy: Que bom, mais uma leitora nova que comenta! Obrigadíssima! Fico feliz com seus elogios, por achar a fic criativa. É que leio muito, e isso ajuda na hora de gerar idéia. Espero que a ansiedade por esse capítulo tenha valido a pena. Bjs**

**Capítulo vinte e seis**

**Um mergulho gelado**

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana ficaram mais uns dois dias no Egito, por cortesia a Tarek Hassan Al Rachid. O professor estava profundamente agradecido por ter se livrado da influência maléfica do Medalhão que comprara tão inocentemente. E por isso quis agir como um bom anfitrião no seu país, mostrando a eles os principais pontos turísticos e oferecendo uma hospedagem digna apenas de reis. Rony é que realmente apreciou aqueles dois dias, pois foram regados a muita comida e diversão, embora os outros estivessem ansiosos para voltarem à Inglaterra, pois sua jornada ainda não acabara e sabiam que a batalha derradeira estava por vir, cada vez mais próxima.

Quando voltaram, tiveram mais cuidado do que nunca com a manutenção do contato com seus amigos, para evitar que as forças inimigas descobrissem sobre o quartel-general da Ordem. Mas as saudades eram tantas que voltaram a se hospedar na casa do Largo Grimmauld, apesar dos riscos. Quem estava muito saudosa de sua família era Hermione, que não via os pais desde que partira com os amigos para a viagem a Godric's Hollow, a viagem que desencadeara todas as aventuras pelas quais passaram até o momento. Por incrível que parecesse, Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte não tinham se atido ao fato de que aquele era um ponto fraco de Hermione. Talvez, pelo fato deles serem trouxas, nem sequer deram atenção a eles, como guerreiros verdadeiramente atentos e inteligentes fariam.

Mione queria visitar seus pais, que já deviam estar nervosos com seu desaparecimento. Ela fora muito esperta: como não queria que eles imaginassem que ela estava desaparecida e fossem até à polícia trouxa armara um plano. Rezava para que estivesse saindo bem. Como Vítor Krum ficaria em sua casa como uma espécie de intercâmbio cultural e linguístico, ela dissera aos pais que iria, em troca, passar uma temporada na Bulgária, fazendo o último ano da formação em magia numa escola de lá. Para que não desconfiassem e tivessem a sensação de que a filha estava bem, ela escrevera antecipadamente várias cartas como se estivesse vivenciando bons momentos no país de Vítor. Dera as cartas a ele com a promessa de colocá-las, uma por mês, na caixa-de-correio dos Granger. Agora, já que estava se aproximando da páscoa, podia ir visitá-los com a desculpa de que eram umas "férias de páscoa". Não aguentava mais ficar longe sem pelo menos um contato em que pudesse aliviar as saudades e se certificar de que estavam bem.

No domingo da páscoa, tomando todas as precauções de sempre, como feitiços defensivos, ela e seus amigos foram à casa dos pais dela. Não queriam nunca estar sozinhos, para o caso de uma eventualidade negativa, como o encontro com algum Comensal da Morte. Mione levava para os pais dois pequenos ovos de chocolate feitos pela Sra. Weasley, pequenos porque eram dentistas e geralmente comiam poucos doces. Quando entraram na casa, Rose e Hugo Granger estavam sentados no sofá, calmamente envolvidos em uma conversa com Vítor Krum. Com um amplo sorriso, Mione falou:

— Ah, meus pais arranjaram um novo filho? Vou ficar com ciúmes...

Os pais dela viraram-se para a porta surpresos e muito contentes. Desde julho do ano passado que eles não viam mais sua filha, que só passara algumas semanas em casa entre o fim do ano letivo e as semanas na casa do amigo nas férias de verão. Levantaram-se e a cumprimentaram com muito entusiasmo, felizes por encontrá-la bem disposta e saudável. Eles cumprimentaram os amigos dela e então Mione se virou para seu amigo e disse:

— Olá, Vítor. Quanto tempo, heim?

Com um amplo sorriso que erguia suas grossas e arrepiadas sobrancelhas negras, Krum a abraçou, dizendo:

— Senti saudades, Hermi-ô-nine...

No seu ouvido, murmurou, para que os pais dela não ouvissem:

— E fiquei muito, muito prreucupado... As coisas por aqui non eston nada boas... E focês sendo perrseguidos...

Rony ficou muito enciumado com o abraço e a aparente intimidade entre eles e foi até os dois, com um pigarro, puxando o braço dela e a enlaçando fortemente, olhando para Krum com ar de arrogância e possessividade, deixando claro que aquele era _seu_ território. Krum, que jamais deixara de manter uma tênue esperança, murchou a olhos vistos, desesperançado. O ato de Rony também deixou claro para os pais de Mione o que estava rolando entre ele e sua filha, e ela não teve remédio a não ser confessar o namoro, que os pais aceitaram sem (ou quase sem) relutância. Na verdade tinham se afeiçoado, durante aqueles meses, a Krum, e torciam secretamente que ele fosse o rapaz que se tornasse seu genro. Após uma manhã de conversas — quando muita coisa teve que ser inventada — e um almoço de páscoa, Mione e seus amigos ficaram no jardim da casa, aproveitando a primavera e conversando. Queriam pôr os assuntos em dia. Em certo momento, conversaram sobre suas escolas. Ana tinha curiosidade sobre a escola que Krum frequentara.

— Minha escola se chama Durmstrang. É imensa, difícil de serr encontrrada, não pode serr mapeada. E é infinitas fêzes menos conforrtáfel que Hogwarts. E lá as artes das trevas são aprrendidas pelos alunos, não apenas sua defesa, como em Hogwarts. Boa parrte dos piores bruxos das trrevas saíram de lá, entre os quais o famoso Grindelwald, bruxo que, em 1945, após afligir muito o mundo bruxo, foi derrotado por Dumbledore num grrande duelo. Lá em Durmstrang, Grindelwald é muito respeitado, no pátio há uma grande estátua dele. Mas para a maioria dos moradores do continente europeu, prrincipalmente os países do Leste, como meu país, a Bulgária, ele sempre foi fisto como um monstro, era o nosso Voldemort. Matou, torturou e acabou com a fida de muita gente.

— Mas, na verdade, onde é que fica Durmstrang? Pelo que ouvi numa conversa, deve ser muito ao norte, pois suas capas são de peles pesadas e quentes.

— Sim, lá é muito frrio, constantemente frrio. Quando, no ferão, a temperatura chega há uns 10 graus Celsius, ficamos contentes. Durmstrang fica na Noruega, perto do Lago Seljord, um dos mais famosos lagos do mundo, tão grande que parece um mar, quando fisto de suas margens.

— Sim, já estudei sobre ele!

— Então defe saberr que lá é onde está a maior concentração de sereianos do mundo! Fizeram um ferdadeiro reino, lá. Um reino que ficou, na ferdade, muito difícil de contrrolarr, faz uns dezoito anos, desde que alguma coisa, como um meteorito, desceu com impacto no lago, e eles pensaram ser aquilo uma profa de que os sereianos do Seljord eram os superiores da raça, a tribo-reino, como eles chamafam. Creio que usam a tal coisa que desceu, aparentemente do nada, ou do céu, como símbolo do seu reino.

No mesmo instante que ouviu essas palavras de Krum, Ana paralisou. Sua mente inteligente e ágil começou a trabalhar, fazendo conexões, encaixando pedaços do quebra-cabeça que se formava em sua mente. Ao olhar para Hermione, notou que a amiga fazia a mesma coisa, pela concentração que via em seus olhos. As duas se olharam por um momento, fixamente, até que sorriram com ar superior, contente e cúmplice, acenando discretamente uma para a outra. Aparentemente, tinham chegado à mesma conclusão ao mesmo tempo. Como era bom ser inteligente!

Mais tarde, quando já estavam na casa do Largo Grimmauld, Hermione chamou os rapazes ao quarto que dividia com Ana. Ambas estavam loucas para contar para eles o que tinham descoberto (ou ao menos achavam que tinham). Quando eles se acomodaram (Rony deitado com a cabeça no colo de Mione, pois desde o encontro com Krum ele parecia estar mais possessivo e inseguro que de costume), Ana começou a falar:

— Rapazes, acho que descobri onde está a parte que falta do Amuleto de Merlin.

Na mesma hora eles, principalmente Harry, passaram a prestar ainda mais atenção na garota. Com o Amuleto de Merlin completo, teriam a arma que ajudaria Harry a vencer Voldemort de vez.

— Hoje, conversando com o Vítor Krum sobre Durmstrang, descobri que o lugar mais possível para a parte do Amuleto estar é lá por perto. No Lago Seljord.

— Por que você acha isso, Ana?

— Tanto eu como Mione percebemos de cara, como vocês são lentos! Ora, no Lago Seljord é onde está a maior concentração de sereianos do mundo! E a parte do Amuleto de Merlin que falta é a do sereiano, Harry. Além de ser um dos maiores reservatórios de água doce do mundo. É um dos maiores lagos do mundo, e sabemos que o elemento presente nessa parte do Amuleto é a água.

— Mas há muitos lugares onde há sereianos, Ana! Todos, é lógico, cheios de água — disse Rony. — Será que vocês não estão enganadas?

Hermione fez sua célebre cara de sabe-tudo.

— É claro que não, Ronald Weasley! A gente só ia falar isso para vocês se tivesse outras evidências, acha que a gente ia tentar uma viagem de graça à Noruega? Vocês não prestaram mesmo atenção às palavras do Vítor. Há uns dezoito anos, época exata em que os pais de Ana tiveram de mandá-la para longe, e ao Amuleto, e foram mortos, um objeto que parece ter descido do céu caiu no Lago Seljord, o que fez os sereianos de lá acreditarem-se superiores e criarem inclusive uma espécie de reino lá, no lago. Ora, seria muita coincidência se esse tal objeto não fosse a parte do Amuleto de Merlin do Sereiano. Entenderia muito bem se eles acreditassem que um quarto de esfera de metal mágico com o desenho de um sereiano, que aparece magicamente, era uma prova de sua superioridade.

Surpresa e euforia apareceram nos rostos de Harry e Rony, que se olharam com um ar de vitória. Hermione e Ana balançaram as cabeças de maneira desanimada uma para a outra. Era como se revelassem uma a outra o que achavam da lentidão dos rapazes.

E então, quando mal haviam chegado, tinham uma nova viagem para preparar. Apesar de conhecer novos lugares ser algo muito bom, normalmente o que bruxos que terminavam a formação em magia faziam, saindo para uma "volta ao mundo", eles já estavam cansados daquelas estafantes e perigosas viagens nas quais eram obrigados a ir. E perceberam que iam precisar da ajuda de alguém. Vítor Krum.

Rony ficou muito chateado com a sugestão de Ana, mas logo ele próprio percebeu o quanto a presença de Krum seria necessária nessa especifica viagem. Pelo visto, a colônia dos sereianos ficava na parte do Lago Seljord localizada na propriedade onde estava Durmstrang. Com certeza eles não seriam bem-vindos lá, dada a rivalidade natural que havia entres as escolas de magia da Europa, principalmente entre Durmstrang e Hogwarts. Mas o pior era o fato de a Noruega ser um país pró-Voldemort. Se eles fossem pegos no país ou nas imediações de Durmstrang, além de serem presos e deportados diretamente para Azkaban, Voldemort ficaria alerta para o fato de ao menos uma parte do Amuleto de Merlin estar ali.

Vítor, quando soube da missão em que sua ajuda era necessária, mesmo sem saber exatamente qual era a missão, aceitou na hora e com entusiasmo. Queria ajudar, participando de alguma forma da luta contra Voldemort e as forças das trevas. Além disso, veria novamente sua escola. Apesar de lá não ser muito confortável, além da ênfase que se dava às artes das trevas, ele apreciara muito os anos que passara lá.

A viagem de avião tinha que ser cercada por muitos cuidados, diferentes das anteriores, que não exigiram tantos, pois as nações visitadas — Romênia, Índia e Egito — eram contra-Voldemort. A sorte que tinham era o fato de não serem esperados, além de viajarem de uma maneira não-convencional — isto é, para os bruxos. Mesmo assim, tinham que se disfarçar muito bem. Os cinco viajaram com muito temor de serem descobertos, e foi uma viagem tensa. Na aterrissagem em Oslo, a capital da Noruega, os cuidados foram redobrados, e eles usaram, além do feitiço metamorfológico, o Feitiço da Desilusão.

A Noruega é um país europeu situado na Península Escandinava, limitado ao norte pelo Mar de Barents, ao leste pela Rússia, Finlândia e Suécia, ao sul por um estreito que a separa da Dinamarca, e a oeste pelo Mar do Norte e o Mar da Noruega. Possui uma área de 385 199 km², uma parte da qual se distribui por mais de 150 mil ilhas. Na área continental, predomina a paisagem de montanhas, platôs e fiordes. O terreno glacial é formado em maior parte por platôs altos e montanhas ásperas, através dos quais aparecem vales férteis; possui pequenas e irregulares planícies, a linha costeira bastante recortada por fiordes e tundra ao norte. Seu clima é composto por verões amenos e invernos longos e rigorosos, sendo um clima "melhor" que os países em volta por causa da quente Corrente do Golfo do México.

Oslo era uma cidade linda, aos olhos de todos eles, tinha ainda um quê de velho mundo ainda mais intenso que as demais capitais européias. Relativamente pequena, tendo em torno apenas colinas cobertas de vegetação, casinhas coloridas subindo e descendo e pinheiros. Não tinha fábricas, avenidas congestionadas, barulho e ar poluído. Enquanto o táxi rodava pelas belas ruas e praças de Oslo, principalmente a _Karl Johans_, a principal rua da cidade, cheias de lojas, bares, prédios públicos importantes, eles mal conversavam, a tensão forte demais, e após a primeira vista que tiveram da cidade, mal percebiam suas belezas, agora mais prementes pois estavam em plena primavera.

Foram deixados numa região mais vazia, de periferia, quando, naquela hora, a maioria dos moradores devia estar trabalhando. Krum se virou para todos e disse:

— Peguem no meu brraço e, na hora da Aparatação, mentalicem os trrês Ds, Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação. Eu guiarei focês até os limites de Durmstrang. Como em Ogwarts, non se pode aparatar lá dentrro. Ah, Durmstrang fica muito ao Norte, e o clima lá é quase constantemente glacial, não se animem muito com a suavidade do clima daqui.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Desculpe, Vítor, mas não sei aparatar, infelizmente. E eles ainda não aparatam a tempo suficiente para fazer aparatação acompanhada

Ele a olhou de forma estranha, como qualquer bruxo olharia para uma bruxa adulta que não sabe aparatar.

— E como focês têm se locomovido porr aí?

— A Mione aprendeu a fazer Chaves de Portal. Quando não precisamos nos locomover entre países, usamos Chave de Portal.

Ele olhou para Hermione com ar de admiração. O feitiço para Chave de Portal, o _Portus_, era muito difícil, não estava nem na grade curricular das escolas de magia.

— A Hermi-ô-nine sempre intelichente como sempre, não?

Ela ficou corada com o elogio, e Rony, vermelho de ciúme.

— Bem, mas eu sou capaz de facerr uma aparatação acompanhada — disse Krum. — Como destinação, pense fortemente em Durmstrang, e segurem em meu braço. Aparatação também non é fácil em Durmstrang, pela impossibilidade de serr mapeado. Como sei onde fica, segurando em mim fica mais fácil. Ana, segure em mim forrte, e non largue.

Ele deu todas as coordenadas do lugar em que tinham de ir e todos seguraram em Krum, Ana com muita força. Estava nervosa, sentindo um frio na barriga, pois seria a primeira vez que aparataria. Não durava nem mesmo quatro segundos, mas era horrível. Apareceram num lugar muito, muito frio. Muita neve estava sobre o chão e as árvores coníferas, principalmente pinheiros, deixavam a paisagem muito alpina. Uma muralha de dezenas de metros de altura circundava algo que, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Ana suspeitavam — e Krum tinha certeza — era a escola de Durmstrang. Dali, era possível ver o início do lago de água doce que era um dos mais belos do mundo — principalmente quando visto durante o curto verão que acontecia naquelas paragens nórdicas.

Todos estavam cobertos pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, o que era providencial, pois naquela alvura toda, que refletia de maneira cortante a luz do sol, seriam alvos perfeitos. Como tinham quase sido pegos na aventura da Índia por causa de suas sombras, Hermione tinha aprendido um feitiço que fazia as sombras sumirem, e o utilizaram, junto ao Feitiço da Obliteração, que apagava pegadas, o que foi bruxo vestido com pesadas capas de pele caminhava por ali, e era um vigia. Tinha uma verdadeira "cara de mau", e Harry tinha certeza que, em algum momento da vida — talvez inclusive ainda — ele fora um bruxo das trevas. Harry sentia que estava desenvolvendo uma espécie de "faro" para os contempladores das artes das trevas.

Agora que estavam ali, empacaram. Nas aventuras anteriores, tinham feito planos mais elaborados, e quando não tinham podido, investigaram um pouco antes de se arriscar no escuro. Ali, entretanto, tinham apenas a cara e a coragem. Não tinham ideia alguma do que fazer. O lago, imenso, estendia-se à frente deles, e em algum lugar de sua imensidão devia estar a última parte do Amuleto de Merlin. Krum sussurrou:

— Será melhorr que a xente prrocure um lugar mais longe dos muros da escola. Para podermos falar melhor e discutir algum plano.

Harry maneou a cabeça afirmativamente e, procurando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, caminharam pelas margens do lago congelado. Lançavam atrás de si dois feitiços, o do silêncio e um para ir apagando os rastros que deixavam na neve macia. O Lago Seljord era um lago de um azul escuro, com treze quilômetros de comprimento, um quilômetro de largura e até umas centenas de metros de profundidade, não sendo muito profundo em relação a outros lagos grandes do mundo.

Finalmente, chegaram a ponto do lago que era mais longe da muralha da escola e mais escondido por uma formação de pinheiros cobertos de neve. Fazia frio, e o vento gelado era cortante, deixando seus rostos gelados e vermelhos. O lago se estendia imenso e congelado à frente deles.

— Agora não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer... — disse Harry. — Além dessa camada de gelo na superfície, que ouvi falar ser uma das mais grossas do mundo, permitindo até caminhões passarem por cima, a água deve ser congelante, e não temos a mínima ideia de onde fica o "reino" dos sereianos, que pode estar em qualquer lugar do lago, inclusive no centro.

— Quanto a isso, Harry, o fato de a gente não saber onde os sereianos devem estar, acho que sei o que você pode fazer. Lembre-se, as partes do Amuleto atraem umas as outras, foi assim que pude perceber o disfarce de Aberforth. Agora que já temos três das partes, esse poder de atração deve estar ainda maior. Aposto que vai servir como uma bússola, vai orientar muito bem a gente até a parte do Amuleto do sereiano.

— Sim, Ana, isso é muito bom, mas ainda fica o problema do gelo da água, e de como poderemos respirar. Não houve tempo de providenciar o guelricho, nem podemos nos arriscar a usar roupa de mergulho e tanques de oxigênio trouxas. A não ser...

Ele se lembrou, então, do feitiço que Cedrico Diggory usou no Torneio Tribruxo para poder mergulhar nas profundas águas do lago de Hogwarts. Era o Feitiço Cabeça-de-bolha, se ele não se enganava. Não sabia usar aquele feitiço, mas era capaz que Hermione soubesse.

— Mione, você sabe lançar o Feitiço Cabeça-de-bolha, aquele que o Cedrico usou no Torneio Tribruxo?

Ela sorriu, imaginando o que ele queria.

— Sim, Harry, eu o aprendi pensando que algum dia seria útil. Bom, não é? Parece que eu estava adivinhando! E ainda aprendi um feitiço ótimo para ser usado com ele, um que permite que os que estiverem usando ao mesmo um Cabeça-de-Bolha lançado por uma mesma varinha, possam se intercomunicar.

— Você pode me enfeitiçar? Quero ir na frente, por segurança. Pode ser muito perigoso, quero testar antes, a temperatura da água e tudo.

— Nada disso! Se você vai, eu também vou, cara. Não vou deixar você entrar nesse gelo sozinho, nem pense nisso.

— E nem nós, Harry. Como diziam os três mosqueteiros e Dartagnan, é "um por todos e todos por um", como sempre foi entre a gente — completou Mione.

Harry bufou, irritado, mas sabia que não tinha jeito a não ser concordar. Seus amigos eram muito teimosos. Rony, de repente, ficou com uma cara que normalmente não aparecia muito nele. Uma cara "de ideia".

— Acho que tenho uma ideia que pode tornar o mergulho mais fácil. Menos gelado. Há um feitiço simples, que meus pais usavam quando a gente tinha que nos livrar da neve na frente de casa ou quando a gente precisava mergulhar em água gelada à procura de coisas jogadas pelos trouxas no lago de Ottery St. Catchpole, ou então botes, lanchas, coisas do tipo que afundaram no lago. Vocês conhecem o fanatismo de meu pai pelas coisas dos trouxas... Esse feitiço mantém a temperatura em torno do corpo agradável, não importa o nível de frio da neve ou da água. Só não dá certo com o ar, ele precisa ter o toque da água em estado sólido ou líquido para funcionar, uma espécie de reação. Ah, e também ajuda muito em relação à pressão, que é algo muito perigoso, em lugares profundos. Nunca pratiquei o feitiço, mas eu me lembro como meu pai fazia e acho que é fácil.

Hermione, como toda vez que Rony tinha uma ideia brilhante (ou quando ele sabia de alguma coisa que ela não, mesmo um feitiço tão trivial...), olhou-o com uma admiração que deixou o garoto corado e muito satisfeito. Uma das coisas que ele mais queria na vida era ser um motivo de orgulho e admiração para Hermione, a mulher que, sabia, era a única da sua vida. Amava-a muito.

— Grande, Rony! — falou Harry, com um amplo sorriso. — Confesso que não tenho a mínima vontade de entrar nessa água gelada!

Krum também decidiu entrar, mas Harry foi contra:

— A gente precisa ter um vigia aqui, Krum. E se for você, um ex-aluno da escola, que for encontrado, não vai ser estranho, pois pode dizer que decidiu vir apenas para visitar a escola na qual estudou por tanto tempo. Imagine a confusão se um de nós quatro formos encontrados, nem mesmo o idioma oficial que se fala aqui a gente sabe.

A contragosto, o rapaz concordou. Arrumou um lugar para se sentar, preparando-se para suportar a baixa-temperatura do ar, e ficou vendo os quatro amigos se prepararem para uma aventura que poderia ser fatal.

Antes do Feitiço Cabeça-de-bolha, cada um dos quatro, usando a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry, despiu-se, permanecendo apenas com roupas simples: as garotas com camisetas e chortinhos, e os rapazes com bermudas curtas. O ar gelado contra suas peles nuas tinha um efeito impressionante, horrível. Longos arrepios percorriam seus corpos, que ficavam cada vez mais pálidos, com manchas levemente arroxeadas, seus dentes tiritavam, e eles tremiam muito. Com voz gaguejante de frio, Hermione lançou o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha em todos eles. Imediatamente bolhas transparentes que mais pareciam pequenos aquários invertidos cobriram as suas cabeças. Com elas, poderiam respirar indefinidamente dentro d'água. Rony, então, os enfeitiçou com o feitiço que os permitiria não sentir o gelo da água. Como o feitiço só funcionava em contato com água sólida ou líquida, não adiantou para aquecê-los enquanto ainda estavam fora d'água. Eles se voltaram para Krum. O rapaz olhava com ar angustiado para Hermione, com medo do que pudesse acontecer com ela. Mas se conteve e acenou brevemente para todos. Eles acenaram de volta. Cada um segurou firme sua varinha.

Do lugar onde estava sentado, Krum falou, apontando sua varinha para o lago congelado:

— _Bombarda_!

E um pedaço da espessa camada de gelo do lago se rompeu com um alto estalo, deixando um espaço para que entrassem. Como o lugar estava protegido pelo _Abaffiato_, nada foi ouvido por ninguém, fora eles próprios.

Então eles pisaram na margem do lago, que começava raso e ia aprofundando-se aos poucos. Foi um choque a sensação da água nos seus pés e pernas. Era como sentir um choque térmico, pois, devido ao feitiço, a região tocada pela água se aquecia instantaneamente, o que ressaltava o contraste com o frio que as áreas do corpo expostas ao ar congelante sentiam. Olharam uma última vez para Krum antes de submergirem, e ele lhes respondeu com um movimento da cabeça.

A sensação debaixo d'água era muito gostosa, quase morna, embora isso fosse apenas uma ilusão causada pelo feitiço. As águas, entretanto, eram muito escuras, pois, além da grossa camada de gelo que impedia que os raios de sol entrassem na água, o próprio sol era muito fraco naquela região. Todos tiveram que acender suas varinhas e nadar com elas a frente dos corpos. A luz reunida por quatro varinhas iluminava bastante e bem a frente deles. Não podiam imaginar que espécie de animais, mágicos ou não, havia naquelas águas geladas e profundas, e tinham que ter o maior cuidado possível. Nadaram cada vez mais para longe da margem e cada vez mais fundo. O bom foi que, ao sentir o toque da água, as partes do Amuleto de Merlin de Ana reagiram, deixando-os com total certeza de que realmente a última parte do Amuleto estava naquele lago.

Tinham pensado já ter submergido umas centenas de metros quando finalmente chegaram ao fundo irregular do lago. Em volta deles, plantas imensas, coloridas e diferentes balançavam suavemente sob as fracas correntes de água, e cardumes de pequenos — e nem tão pequenos — peixes passavam rentes aos seus corpos, fugindo da luz estranha àquele lugar. Pelo menos uma coisa os deixava aliviados, o fato de, naquelas águas doces e geladas, não haver predadores tão grandes e perigosos como tubarões — típicos de água salgada — e piranhas — peixes de clima quente. Entretanto, não tinham feito uma devida pesquisa sobre as diferentes espécies de animais ou seres mágicos aquáticos daquela região.

Era ótimo que pudessem usar o feitiço de Mione para poderem se comunicar como se as bolhas em torno de suas cabeças tivessem sistema de intercomunicação trouxa, o que era bastante bem-vindo.

— Harry, esse lago é imenso, tem muitos quilômetros! Como vamos aguentar nadar por tanto tempo?

— Não sei, Mione, só sei que a gente tem de tentar.

— E de qualquer forma, o ruim, no nosso caso, seria se a gente não pudesse respirar — Rony falou. — Quando a gente se cansar de nadar, nada nos impede de parar um pouco e descansar.

Continuaram nadando.

Enquanto nadavam, nada de mal acontecia, e já estavam achando estranho que em um lago tão grande e profundo não se deparassem com nada perigoso. Isso, entretanto, durou pouco, muito pouco. De repente, sentiram uma corrente mais forte no lago que não parecia ser formada de maneira natural. Era como se a água fosse movimentada por algo muito grande que se deslocassem em meio a ela. Assustados, pararam de nadar, as varinhas em punho, os olhos alertas em todas as direções. De repente, vindo em sua direção, perceberam uma imensa forma, que só aos poucos ficou visível em meio à luz das varinhas. Era um monstro de uns cinco metros e meio de comprimento, corpo de serpente, grosso, marrom acinzentado, com barriga amarela e pescoço imenso, com crina de cavalo, chifres e pequenas patas com imensas e afiadas garras, muito parecido com uma serpente marinha das lendas nórdicas. Muito assustados, mantendo apenas uma varinha acesa, para não ficarem em escuridão total, esconderam-se atrás de umas rochas que havia no chão arenoso. Hermione arregalou os olhos e sussurrou:

— Como pude ter esquecido? É que sempre pensei que fosse uma lenda...

— O que é _isso_, Mione? — perguntou Harry assustado.

— Um Lindorm... li que é um ser mítico, descrito como uma serpente ou dragão em mitos nórdicos e germânicos e na heráldica anglo-saxã, alemã e escandinava. Há várias lendas sobre os Lindorms, uma delas é um mito nórdico sobre um rei chamado Herraud ou Herrauðr, que dá à filha Thora Borgarhjort, de presente, um filhote de Lindorm, que cabe dentro de uma caixinha de jóias. Entretanto, a criatura cresce tanto que acaba aprisionando a princesa dentro de seu salão, que a serpente circunda mordendo a própria cauda. Tomando a princesa como refém, o Lindorm exige um boi por dia. O rei prometeu a mão da princesa àquele que a libertar e o prêmio veio a ser conquistado por um herói chamado Ragnar Lodbrok (Ragnar das calças peludas, pois eram feitas de pele), que depois veio a ser marido de Thora e tornou-se rei da Dinamarca. Claro que isso são lendas trouxas, deve haver lindorms, animais mágicos, na verdade, em vários dos lagos europeus, como o Monstro de Loch Ness...

— É mesmo, Mione, li algo certa vez sobre um monstro norueguês aquático chamado Selma, ou Seljordsorm... — disse Ana. — Mas é claro! _Seljordsorm_... Serpente do Seljord! O lago em que estamos! Como isso sequer me veio à cabeça?

— Mas... essa criatura... — murmurou Rony. — Ela é perigosa?

— Rony, olha para o tamanho das garras e das presas dela... A gente deve ser o almoço dela!

Como que pressentindo a presença deles, talvez devido aos sussurros ou à fraca luz da varinha, o imenso monstro, que tinha passado por eles, voltou, sondando a água ao seu redor. Tinha uma aparência cruel, com olhos grande, oblíquos e muito brilhantes, como se fossem fosforescentes. Suas narinas imensas fremiam, como se farejando na água o cheiro de alguma presa. A fera abriu a bocarra e dela saiu um som horrível que reverberou pela água e os fez se encolherem, assustados. Seus dentes eram imensos e cortantes, com muita semelhança aos dentes de tubarões brancos.

Após o intimidante som, o lindorm soltou pela boca uma espécie de esfera de incandescente luz azul. Essa esfera começou como que a se dissolver, embora fosse perfeitamente notável o avançar dela, como se fosse uma substância heterogênea em relação à água. Os quatro se encolheram mais, tentando se afastar, querendo evitar que ela os tocasse, uma vez que não sabiam o que ela era capaz de fazer, e imaginavam ser algo bastante ruim e perigoso. Ana, entretanto, não conseguiu se afastar o suficiente; a substância tocou em seu braço e na mesma hora ela ficou parada. Era como se ela entrasse em sua corrente sanguínea e tirasse toda a sua vontade. Toda não; algo parecia clamar na mente dela, pedindo, rogando, implorando que ela se aproximasse do lindorm, pois se isso não acontecesse, morreria...

Foi quase tarde demais. Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione viram o que estava acontecendo, Ana já ia lenta e docilmente pela água, como se estivesse hipnotizada ou sob a ação de uma Maldição Imperius. Era como se estivesse atraída pelo lindorm. Os três a agarraram pelos braços, se mantendo por trás das rochas, a muito custo a mantendo com eles e tentando fazer com que ela não se movesse muito no intuito de ir até o lindorm. A fera, entretanto, vinha inexoravelmente na direção deles, e não sabiam o que fazer. Seu couro parecia muito grosso e tinha certeza que um feitiço estuporante simples ou mesmo três deles não surtiriam efeito na fera. Hermione gritou um feitiço, usando ele tanto em si quanto nos outros:

— _Agilimus_!

Percebendo o que aconteceria, Harry segurou Ana com muita força pelo pescoço, pois ela não tinha condições de ter nenhuma iniciativa no momento a não ser ir de vento e popa em direção a sua morte — o lindorm. Na hora em que o feitiço de Hermione os atingiu, a velocidade com que nadavam mais do que triplicou. O ruim era porque não dava para eles verem direito para onde estavam indo e seguirem um rumo, o máximo que podiam fazer era desviar-se de plantas e rochas no caminho. A fera também aumentou sua velocidade, e ela era tão rápida que quase conseguia alcançá-los, eles sentiam a água em torno de suas pernas ainda mais quente do que estavam sentindo com o feitiço do Rony, por causa da bocarra aberta da fera, tão perto deles.

— O que a gente vai fazer? — Rony gritou. — A gente não pode ficar o tempo todo nadando!

— Eu estou pensando, estou pensando! — respondeu Hermione, mas era muito difícil pensar naquela velocidade.

Harry estava bastante nervoso, para ele era pior, pois segurava Ana com um braço e a varinha iluminando o caminho à frente. De repente, pensou em algo que talvez desse certo.

— Pessoal, esse bicho lembra um dragão, seu couro é muito espesso e forte! Como animais aquáticos tem olfato e audição muito apurados, não estaremos seguros enquanto ele não morrer, o _Conjuntivctus_ só vai cegá atingi-lo nos olhos com o feitiço mais poderoso que a gente conhece, a Maldição da Morte! Esse é um dos momentos que precisaremos de qualquer maneira usar.

Eles se sentiam mal com isso. O único ser em quem tinha usado aquele maléfico feitiço fora numa libélula. Agora seria o verdadeiro teste, a primeira vez em que saberiam se teriam coragem para matar outro ser usando a Maldição da Morte. Tinham que defender suas vidas, não apenas por si mesmos, mas pelo resto do mundo bruxo e talvez até pelo mundo trouxa também, pois apenas eles tinham as condições necessárias para derrotar Voldemort. Aceleraram mais ainda sob o Feitiço de Velocidade de Hermione para deixar um espaço entre o monstro e eles que lhes permitisse se virar de frente e lançar o feitiço.

Alguns metros os separavam do lindorm quando se viraram de frente para ele. Apontaram as varinhas na direção de seus olhos e então gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo:

— _Adava Kedavra_!

Na mesma hora a luz das varinhas, que vinham sendo usadas com o feitiço Lumus se apagou. Tudo ficou na maior escuridão, nada era entrevisto, nem mesmo um único movimento, mas isso durou menos de um segundo: uma forte claridade verde e fantasmagórica iluminou tudo de repente, enquanto os raios verdes da Maldição da Morte saiam das três varinhas de Harry, Rony e Hermione e atingiam o lindorm bem nos cruéis olhos. A fera paralisou por um momento antes de cair no solo do lago. E tudo voltou a ficar escuro. Paralisados também, os amigos sequer acenderam as varinhas. Deixaram-se cair até o fundo também e ficaram juntos, apenas respirando ofegantes. Tinha sido muito estranho ver a morte de perto causada por eles próprios, mesmo sendo de um simples animal mágico. Tinha sido pior que presenciar a morte do lobisomem.

Com a morte do lindorm, seu poder mágico perdeu o efeito sobre Ana. Ela despertou e se assustou ao não ver nada a não ser o mais profundo breu.

— Ai, onde estou? Harry, Rony, Mione?

— Calma, Ana, calma... — disse Harry que estava perto dela, pondo a mão em seu braço para acalmá-la. — Não se preocupe, tudo deu certo, nós matamos o lindorm.

— Mas... mas... O que houve comigo?

— Acho que a substância que o lindorm solta atua como uma Maldição Imperius, Ana — disse Hermione.

— Ora, porque vocês estão nesse breu? — procurou sua varinha e não a achou. — Ai, que droga! Por Merlin, onde está a minha varinha?

— Não se preocupe, Ana, quando a gente teve que te segurar para evitar que fosse de livre e espontânea vontade direto para a boca do bicho — gracejou Rony — eu peguei a sua varinha e a guardei. Já fiquei com uma varinha defeituosa, que é a mesma coisa, praticamente, que ficar sem varinha, e sei o quanto é ruim.

Harry, Rony e Hermione acenderam suas varinhas. A luz foi aliviante, pois aquela escuridão dava muito medo. Ela também iluminou a imensa silhueta do lindorm morto no solo do lago.

— Como é grande... — murmurou Ana assombrada. — Como o mataram?

— Um triplo _Avada Kedavra_. Não foi fácil... Não só pela dificuldade, mas pelo questionamento moral que sempre nos atinge quando lançamos um feitiço cruel como esse...

— Nossa, Harry! Ah, mesmo que eu estivesse bem, não seria de muita ajuda, ainda não estou apta a lançar as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Deve ter sido difícil para vocês matarem.

Harry maneou lentamente a cabeça, num gesto afirmativo.

— Bem, vamos embora... A gente ainda tem que encontrar o reino dos sereianos, e sabe-se lá que perigos ainda nos esperam.

Os outros concordaram e puseram-se em "marcha", nadando. Quanto mais se dirigiam ao centro do lago, mais as partes do Amuleto que Ana levava consigo a faziam sentir a magia que as unia à última parte que faltava. Em certo momento ela quase que estava sendo arrastada.

— Bom! — ela disse. — Parece agora que essa união entre as partes do Amuleto está servindo de um ótimo guia. Vou deixar elas nos guiarem. Será mais fácil assim.

Logo a paisagem começou a mudar. No centro do lago, onde devia ser mais fundo, o solo se erguia formando um planalto submerso. Eles se esconderam por trás de umas rochas e espiaram o que tinha no platô imenso do planalto. Lá, por ser bem mais alto, uma luz fraca e refratada clareava o lugar, porque era a luz do sol passando através da camada de gelo que cobria o lago. Ficaram impressionados. Os sereianos tinham construído um verdadeiro reino ali em baixo. Havia uma grande "praça" central cheia de belas algas e outras plantas aquáticas. Em torno dessa praça era que estavam estabelecidas as cabanas de turfa, onde se viam alguns sereianos agindo como deveriam agir os sereianos no seu dia-a-dia normal. Alguns conversavam em sua linguagem ininteligível para Harry e os outros. Com suas longas e finas caudas de peixe, eles nadavam, crianças sereianas brincavam, outros passavam rápidos como se estivessem muito atarefados. Excitada, Hermione segurou com força o braço de Harry. Apontou para o centro da praça. Lá, no alto de um pedestal, estava uma estátua de uma deusa sereiana que levava pendurado no pescoço um medalhão com o formato de um quarto de esfera dourada. Dali não dava para ver os detalhes, mas com certeza era a parte do Amuleto de Merlin do sereiano. E dava para ver, aos lados do pedestal, dois imensos e musculosos sereianos com longas, pontiagudas e mortais lanças. Deviam ser os guardas que protegiam o "símbolo" da superioridade dos sereianos noruegueses do lago Seljord.

— Não dá para a gente entrar agora... — sussurrou Rony. — Aposto que esses não são os únicos protetores, e além disso acredito que os sereianos do povo ajudariam a nos matar, caso a gente tentasse tirar a única coisa que eles acham que os diferenciam dos demais de sua espécie.

— Sim, Rony, eu sei... — sussurrou Harry em resposta. — Eu não queria, mas parece que vai ser o único jeito. A gente vai ter de esperar pela noite.

— Meu Deus, Harry! O pobre do Vítor... Vai congelar lá fora...

— Que é isso, Mione! — disse Ana. — Ele é um bruxo, sabe se cuidar...

— Isso, Mione, não precisa se preocupar com o "Vitinho"...

— Não começa, Rony, não começa... Seus ciúmes bobos já passaram dos limites!

Harry, então, fez um som de pedido de silêncio.

— Pessoal, acho que esse não é o melhor momento para uma discussão...

— É mesmo, Harry, quando estudei com os trouxas, aprendi que o som anda mais rápido dentro da água. Será que aquele feitiço funciona dentro da água? Aquele que abafa nossos ruídos?

— Sim, Ana, devíamos ter lançado ele logo!

Lançaram, então o _Abaffiato_, o que os deixou mais tranquilos quanto à sua segurança. Sentaram-se atrás de umas rochas, protegidas por elas e por algumas plantas. Tinham sorte por, naquela região gelada, não haver grindylows. E esperaram. Esperaram. E esperaram. As horas foram se passando, e eles nada podiam fazer, a não ser esperar que o tempo passasse e a noite chegasse. Quando estudaram sereianos em Hogwarts, tinham aprendido sob seus hábitos, e sabiam que, como os animais e seres diurnos, costumavam dormir com o cair da noite.

Quando foi ficando escuro, o que acontecia muito cedo ali, naquelas ermas regiões geladas, a praça e as "ruas" começaram a se esvaziar. Os sereianos se despediam um dos outros e entravam em suas cabanas de turfa. A única luz agora provinha de uma "pedra da luz", pedra de origem lunar bastante rara que emitia uma clara luz branca. Ela ficava num diadema no alto da cabeça da estátua da deusa sereiana. Dois guardas substituíram os guardas que estiveram durante o dia e enfim apenas eles estavam ao relento no imenso platô.

Cobertos, agora, pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, que os faziam parecidos à água, plantas e rochas, os quatro subiram pelas elevações do planalto até atingirem o platô, escondendo-se por trás de umas das imensas algas que eram como as plantas da praça. Tinham que desacordar os sereianos antes que eles dessem alguma espécie de alarme. Harry e Rony avisaram por meio de mímica que iriam cuidar dos dois soldados, enquanto elas davam um jeito de pegar o Amuleto.

Andando por trás das algas, que funcionavam como se fossem verdadeiras árvores, Harry e Rony foram contornando a praça para pegar os sereianos de surpresa por trás. Quando estavam exatamente por trás dois soldados sereianos, ao mesmo tempo eles lançaram feitiços estuporantes. Sem fazer nenhum ruído, os dois sereianos caíram ao mesmo tempo no solo lacustre, desmaiados.

Enquanto isso, Hermione e Ana foram pelo outro lado da praça, também por trás das algas. Enquanto os rapazes estuporavam os soldados, elas se aproximavam do pedestal, que era bastante alto. Ana sentia que seu corpo levitaria, se pudesse, tal era o poder da atração que havia entre as partes do Amuleto de Merlin. Mas mesmo assim o amuleto não vinha de maneira natural, como se fosse ferro atraído por ímã. Tinham que tirá-lo de lá.

Tinham a sorte de estarem dentro d'água. Se fosse ao ar livre, teriam de escalar, o que poderia ser perigoso, mas no lago bastava nadar. O problema era apenas que isso parecia simples demais. Qualquer sereiano poderia retirar. Devia ter alguma coisa por trás daquela aparente facilidade. Ana nadou até a altura do pescoço da estátua e, com cautela, retirou o Amuleto de lá. Não teve tempo para mais nada antes que um alto e estridente som soasse, como se fosse um alarme. Rapidamente ela colocou o Amuleto em seu próprio pescoço e se juntou aos outros lá embaixo. Os sereianos começaram a sair agitados de suas casas, muitos deles portavam lanças e outros tipos de armas e começaram a cercá-los, suas caudas se agitavam muito, e suas expressões eram ferozes, inclusive as crianças. Um dos sereianos usava uma coroa de coral e pérolas, e devia ser o rei ou o sacerdote do culto à deusa sereiana.

Nervosos, Harry e os outros passaram a nadar para cima. Não podiam descer novamente ao fundo, pois os sereianos não deixariam que eles passassem, tinham que nadar por cima da estátua. Logo voltaram a nadar na horizontal, na direção em que tinham vindo, pois não podiam arriscar quebrar a camada de gelo e sair à superfície para ver onde estavam e a que distância estavam das margens e de Vítor Krum, pois no momento em que seus corpos sentissem o ar gelado, o feitiço não faria mais efeito nas partes em contato com o ar, e eles congelariam. Os sereianos, no entanto, gritando em suas vozes estridentes, continuavam a nadar atrás deles, centenas deles, e eram muito, muito mais velozes ao nadar. Em pouco tempo seriam alcançados, se não fosse o feitiço de aceleramento que Hermione novamente lançou sobre eles. Esperavam conseguir alcançar as margens, pois com aquela velocidade não tinham muito sentido de direção.

Após o que pareceu horas de nado e perseguição desenfreados eles conseguiram chegar às margens, e tiveram de quebrar o gelo com quatro _Bombardas_ reunidos. O impacto que sentiram quando o ar frio tocou os corpos molhados foi terrível. Congelaram, e foi difícil sair de dentro da água, que parecia tão morna em seus corpos por causa do feitiço. Tremiam tanto que mal conseguiam manter suas varinhas nas mãos, e elas eram extremamente necessárias. Tinham que sair logo completamente de dentro da água, pois os sereianos seriam perigosos enquanto permanecessem com um só pé dentro d'água. Enfim conseguiram sair de dentro da água e caíram sentados sobre as margens. Os sereianos saíram à superfície, e eles gritavam, choravam e — aparentemente — xingavam bastante. Não podiam sair totalmente de dentro d'água, sob o risco de morrerem sufocados, fora que não poderiam se locomover, pois, diferente das lendas trouxas, sereianos não adquiriam pernas humanas quanto estavam fora d'água. Krum não estava à vista, eles deviam ter se afastado demais da margem original. Hermione secou-os da água congelada do lago com um feitiço maravilhoso que os aqueceu na mesma hora. Entretanto não duraria muito, e tinham que correr à procura de Krum e de suas roupas.

Correram pelas margens à procura de Vítor Krum, e logo o avistaram ao longe, mas ele não estava só. Lutava contra um homem imenso e muito forte que não usava apenas a varinha para se defender, mas também seus fortes punhos. Era um dos que cuidavam da defesa de Durmstrang. Logo mais dois apareceram, tornando o combate bastante desigual. Harry e os outros correram o mais rápido que puderam e logo viraram o jogo, pois eram agora cinco contra três. Mas mesmo assim, os combatentes rivais pareciam muito versados nas artes das trevas, e sabiam feitiços muito perigosos. O número não foi suficiente para evitar a morte. Vítor Krum, o grande jogador de futebol húngaro, pereceu no dia que deveria ser de vitória, por terem reunido as partes do Amuleto de Merlin, e não de tristeza e da mais horrível derrota, a derrota contra a morte.

Munidos de uma dor horrível, a dor da perda de um amigo, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana lutaram com cada vez mais afinco e com ganas de vencer. Ganas de fazer justiça pela morte do amigo que arriscara sua vida naquela perigosa jornada apenas para ajudá-los a derrotar o Lord das Trevas, a alma mais cruel do mundo bruxo.

Entretanto, como eram boas almas, não pensaram em matar os inimigos, pois ainda não era hora para aquilo. A hora das mortes necessárias, mas não desejadas, aconteceria no dia da batalha final, que não tardaria a chegar. Deixaram os três homens feridos e desmaiados e partiram via Chave de Portal para Oslo, levando consigo o corpo de Vítor. Ele deveria ser entregue em sua casa para ser enterrado com todas as honras de um herói que lutou contra Voldemort.

Em Oslo, transfiguraram o corpo de Krum para que não tivessem problemas e partiram não rumo à Inglaterra, mas rumo à Bulgária, terra natal de Krum, país notoriamente contra-Voldemort. Na casa dos pais de Krum, ele foi recebido com todas as honras, por sua valorosa morte em prol da luta pelo Bem e pela Verdade, e velado e enterrado com todas as pompas. Apesar da necessidade de partir para casa para procurarem as Horcruxes restantes e pesquisarem sobre o motivo de as partes do Amuleto de Merlin não se unirem, apesar da atração entre elas, eles ficaram no país até os funerais de Krum terminarem e só então voltaram para casa. No peito, uma sensação que era um misto de vitória e fracasso.

Até logo, pessoal, e espero comentários, please!

Bjs,

Ana Christie


	28. 27 A Invasão do Largo Grimmauld

**Pessoal! Estou aqui de novo, com mais um capítulo, mais um que ficou imenso. Mas escrevo com prazer, muito prazer. Esse capítulo é essencialmente, praticamente, de duelos. Não esperem muitos risos, romance. Esperem essencialmente feitiços e sangue. Para quem é mais sensível, me desculpe, e não leia, espere o próximo. Realmente, estou triste. O capítulo anterior, no qual me esforcei tanto, quase não recebeu comentários. Sério, depois de terminar com minhas fics atuais, vou dar um tempo, estou muito decepcionada com esse mundo. Talvez eu apenas esteja querendo demais, querendo que as pessoas sejam como eu, que posta comentário em cada capítulo, ou, ao menos, em cada fic que lê. **

**Perseus Fire: A cada dia mais triste com a falta de comentários, e os seus sempre me dando mais alento... obrigada, mil vezes obrigada. Bem, nesse capítulo a personagem "trucidadora" vai aparecer. Juro, depois de eu ter falado tanto e ter te deixado curioso, tenho medo de decepcionar. Espero que não! **

**Bem, eu tinha que judiar deles! Acho que a JK pegou muito leve, fala sério, em guerra o povo padece, tem que se esforçar e sofrer muito para conseguir o que quer. Meus personagens sofrem por que é para ser assim. É necessário. Sem sofrimento, eles não vão conseguir amadurecer o suficiente para enfrentar Voldie. Ah, eu gosto de colocar o Rony em situações em que ele seja de uma ajuda real. Eu adoro o Ron e a JK praticamente o coloca mais atrapalhando que ajudando. Mione precisa de um namorado a altura, fala sério, o Ron de HP normalmente é um cara que eu mesma não iria querer pegar. Bem, eu já li Beowulf e também o livro sobre Grendel, mas esse monstro que coloquei em Amuleto, nada saiu de minha mente, só a parte em que ele solta aquela esfera de substancia que hipnotizou a Ana. Na verdade, fiz uma extensa pesquisa sobre os Lindorms. As lendas sobre eles realmente existem. Imagino o que eles sentiram tendo que lançar um feitiço como Avada Kedavra. Como eu disse, guerra é guerra. Não posso fazer meus personagens totalmente preocupados com dilemas existenciais e questões éticas. Eles são seres humanos, embora bruxos, e como tal têm defeitos. E lutam seguindo os instintos mais básicos, como viver. **

**Bem, não sei se o grito foi como o que eles ouviram com o ovo. Que eu me lembre, o grito só se ouvia quando estavam fora da água, e no capítulo passado, estavam dentro d'água. Eu realmente deixo os pobres de meus heróis cansados e sofridos! Ter que fugir de sereianos furiosos, ter que sair ao frio do ar da Noruega... Bem, fiquei triste de "matar" o Krum, mas era necessário. Essa é a ideia que quero passar: a guerra é feia, e não respeita pessoas apenas por serem do "lado bom". Tem que haver algumas baixas para dar credibilidade (nisso, no último livro, a JK soube como agir: matar logo Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Edwiges e Moody! Para mim ela exagerou, ao menos Lupin e Tonks tinham que ter sobrevivido!). Voldemort vai ter o dele, pode esperar! Já estou maquinando...**

**Ah, eles vão descobrir como unir as partes do amuleto. Pode esperar que vai ser algo legal, vou pensar bastante! Espero que goste do capítulo de agora. Bjs**

**Mickky: rsrsrsr muito obrigada por seu comentário, Mickky! Bem, eu também fiquei triste com a morte de Krum, eu não gosto de mortes, principalmente de pessoas boas, mas tinha que acontecer. Afinal, em guerras, baixas ocorrem em ambos os lados, né? Bjs**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: rsrsrsrsrs gostei do "dragão aquático" e do "reino de Atlântida"! rsrsrs Realmente, Krum não merecia morrer, mas era o jeito, como eu disse para os outros. Em guerras, ambos os lados padecem, não só o lado dos Ruins (até isso, saber qual lado é certo, é discutível). Eu gosto de escrever e pesquisar, Nath. Acho que as coisas ficam boas quando são bem estudadas, verossímeis. Bem, quanto ao uso da Maldição da Morte, não sei se foi bem coragem, o uso pela parte deles... acho que foi instinto de sobrevivência mesmo! Acho que todo ser humano é capaz das piores coisas, para sobreviver, e ali eles estavam numa situação crítica, né? Eu concordo com você, mas acho que a JK é meio bobinha. Ao menos ela consertou isso no último livro (várias pessoas morreram, inclusive algumas que eu acho que não deveriam ter morrido de jeito algum, como Tonks e Lupin!). A pessoa não deve procurar o mal, tudo bem, mas se o encontram, tem que enfrentá-lo com tudo o que têm, e acho que inclusive o ato de matar as vezes, infelizmente, precisa ser usado. Também acho que faltou muito o espírito real de combate nos livros da JK (não que eu reclame de algum, eu sou pirada por HP, amo de paixão). Muitissimo obrigada por seus elogios, nossa, saber que consegui encontrar o equilibrio entre o que tem que ser feito e o que é certo me deixou super orgulhosa e satisfeita, pois foi isso o que eu queria. Ai, favor... deixa a preguiça de lado... adoro seus comentários! E eu demoro a postar, então você tem ao menos três semanas a um mês para comentar... please! Beijos**

**Gabi090zo7: Muito obrigada por seu comentário, Gabi, fiquei feliz com ele! Bem, o Krum tinha de morrer. Para amadurecer nossos heróis. Eles tem que ver que guerra é sério, e infelizmente os bons também morrem. A guerra não respeita nada nem ninguém. Bjs**

**Capítulo vinte e sete**

**A Invasão do Largo Grimmauld**

Era tarde, e Molly e Artur foram dormir, na casa do Largo Grimmauld. Estavam muito tristes, pois através da rádio mágica pirata mundial que os países contra-Voldemort mantinham para poder se comunicar sem interferência do corrupto Ministério da Magia inglês, souberam sobre a morte honrada de Vítor Krum. Estavam muito preocupados, também, pois sabiam que Krum viajara em companhia de Harry e os demais e não sabiam o que acontecera com eles, embora tivessem a certeza que nada muito ruim teria acontecido, pois já estariam avisados.

A Ordem da Fênix tinha conseguido, durante esse tempo em que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana viajavam, algumas vantagens. Não só por suas habilidades, que não eram poucas, como também por causa da visível falta de preparação dos Comensais da Morte. Envolvido pelo delírio do poder, vivendo uma vida de luxo e subserviência que jamais tivera antes, Voldemort relaxava muito o treinamento de seus seguidores. E alguns de seus seguidores entre as criaturas mágicas estavam começando a se incomodar com a maneira como eram tratados, como se fossem inferiores aos bruxos. Carlinhos Weasley, na reserva da Romênia, estava treinando, junto a alguns colegas, dragões dos mais "dóceis" para a batalha iminente, e também fora vitorioso num recente ataque de Comensais contra a reserva, cujo propósito era roubar alguns dos mais ferozes dragões. Na Inglaterra, na região de Liverpool, onde havia a maior incidência de lobisomens do país, Remo Lupin com a ajuda de Tonks, agora considerada pelo Ministério uma ex-auror, vinha conseguindo progressos no aliciamento de lobisomens que, como Lupin, mantinham controle sobre seus instintos ferozes. Contra lobisomens, e Voldemort tinha centenas ao seu lado, eram necessários lobisomens, pois eles sabiam como ninguém quais os pontos fracos de sua espécie e como combatê-los. Em Hogwarts, a AD vinha crescendo num ritmo tão acelerado que tiveram de dividir os participantes em duas turmas, que treinavam em horários e dias diferentes, com o maior cuidado para manter o treinamento em segredo, o que não era fácil. Cada vez ficava mais difícil manter tudo em segredo dos três cruéis professores, Snape, Aleto e Amico, e dos alunos da Sonserina. Os professores McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick e outros também ajudavam muito, à sua maneira e dentro de suas aptidões. Flitwick inventava novos e úteis feitiços a serem usados pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix na batalha iminente, feitiços e azarações de ataque e defesa, alguns realmente poderosos e quase cruéis, o que deixava o professor bondoso triste, mas resignado, pois contra Comensais da Morte só esses teriam realmente efeito, fora as Maldições Imperdoáveis, que todos faziam questão absoluta de não usar, apesar de saberem. Somente num caso crítico se atreveriam a algo tão baixo como aquilo. Slughorn desenvolvia novas e potentes poções e venenos de todas as utilidades possíveis, para cura, de ataque, de defesa, alguns até realmente mortíferos. Com seu senso de organização e sua mente brilhante e cheia de estratégias, Minerva McGonagall comandava a Ordem da Fênix com um brilhantismo que só poderia talvez ser superado pelo de Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo desde Merlin.

Por outro lado, alguns problemas também surgiam. Para a decepção dos Weasleys, Percy fez algo pior do que apenas permanecer trabalhando num Ministério corrupto e dominado por Voldemort. Ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte. E tinha ganas de querer destruir seus familiares e cada um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix com suas próprias mãos. A sede de poder e status tinha maculado seu sangue de uma maneira tão poderosa que ele já não conseguia enxergar valores como verdade, bondade, decência e amor. As perseguições aos membros da Ordem também aumentaram muito, e de uma maneira sem controle e verificação de identidades, de tal forma que dezenas de inocentes que jamais pertenceram a organização de combate alguma eram mortos por engano.

Durante esse tempo antes da guerra que todos sabiam estar cada vez mais próxima, ocorreram avarias de pessoal de ambos os lados, embora mais por parte dos mal-treinados Comensais de Voldemort. Por causa da tortura e morte de Dawlish, agora tinham apenas Lorena Fordson como agente dupla no Ministério da Magia. Quem sofrera um baque grande, que apenas o deixara mais decidido a lutar pela justiça, fora Kingsley. Vários Comensais da Morte, entre eles Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange, invadiram sua casa e mataram quase toda sua família: pais e dois irmãos. Apenas sua irmã sobrevivera, pois os Comensais tentaram matá-la por último, quando Kingsley e outros membros da Ordem chegarem a casa e os combateram, matando alguns, entre eles o marido de Belatriz, Rodolfo. Esse incidente desesperador não minou as forças do grande líder e auror que era Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ele apenas canalizou a ira, a dor, a tristeza para o combate aos Comensais, tornando-se em pouco tempo o Flagelo de Voldemort, pois caçava e matava muitos Comensais.

Arthur e Molly estavam já dormindo quando algo estranho aconteceu. Havia somente eles na casa e mesmo assim ouviram barulhos que não deviam acontecer. Alguém devia ter entrado na casa do Largo Grimmauld. Arthur foi o primeiro a acordar com o som que ouvia, e se levantou sobressaltado. Sentia algo estranho, quase como uma premonição. Virou-se para Molly, que dormia a sono alto, e sacudiu o ombro roliço da esposa coberto pela longa camisola branca que usava.

— Querida, querida, acorde!

Sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos. Quando o viu acordado, sorriu ternamente e lhe murmurou:

— De novo, amor? Não se cansa?

Mas pela expressão preocupada dele percebeu que ele não a acordara pelos motivos usuais. Ergueu-se mais na cama, olhando-o com uma preocupação crescente e só nesse momento ouviu os sons que ele ouvira.

— Arthur, o que é isso? Quem poderia ser?

— Bem, pode ser um dos membros da Ordem... Talvez os meninos voltando de viagem... — ele sussurrou, mas numa voz que indicava que não acreditava muito em sua teoria.

— Querido, sabe que se fosse alguém da Ordem, ou os meninos, não apareceria a essa hora sem nos avisar antes por uma lareira ou Patrono. Eles sabem das regras, jamais apareceriam de surpresa e entrariam na casa sem nos acordar.

Ambos pegaram suas varinhas, não perderam tempo sequer pondo penhoares. Monstro não fazia barulho quando se deslocava, e nenhum animal conseguiria penetrar as defesas mágicas que Moody conjurara. Só um tipo de gente entraria na casa do Largo Grimmauld — os Comensais da Morte.

Com os corações batendo acelerados, muito assustados, eles saíram do quarto e começaram a caminhar, as varinhas em riste, indo em direção aos andares de baixo, de onde claramente vinha o som. Quanto mais perto chegavam, mas distinguiam os sons, eram sons de passos, respiração ofegante, coisas sendo mexidas, palavrões, numa mistura que, lá de cima, não dava muito para entender.

— Arthur, acho que é mais de um... Devemos chamar reforços...

— Sim, mandarei um Patrono a Kingsley, Tonks e Lupin, ora, a todos os membros da Ordem que se encontram na Inglaterra.

Ele lançou o feitiço, mas não sabia quanto tempo levaria para os bruxos chegarem. Não podiam correr o risco de deixar os Comensais descobrirem os planos e estratégias da Ordem, que estavam relatados em pergaminhos que infelizmente eram fáceis de serem lidos por qualquer um que entendesse de feitiços decodificantes.

— Vamos, Molly. Temos que fazer o possível até que os reforços cheguem.

Apertou-lhe a mão num ato de carinho, força e resignação. Se fossem muitos, corriam o risco de morrer. Entretanto mais importante, no momento, que a vida deles, era a vitória contra Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte.

Desceram ao andar térreo, de onde vinha o barulho, e esconderam-se atrás da escada que subia para os andares superiores. Dois Comensais da Morte procuravam coisas em armários e escrivaninhas, e outros dois se preparavam para subir as escadas. Esses dois conversavam e riam de maneira debochada e cruel.

— Não deve ter ninguém em casa, pois senão não seria tão fácil nossa entrada, mas pode ser que apenas membros da Ordem da Fênix menos poderosos estejam, talvez dormindo. Vai ser uma surpresa muito grande para eles acordarem com uma C_rucio_ muito bem lançada...

O outro sorriu.

— Pensar que isso foi uma recomendação específica do próprio filho deles... O bastardo do Percy... Grande homem... Comensal há tão pouco tempo e já um assassino frio e grande líder... Aquele ali tem futuro!

Molly, encostada à parede atrás da escadaria, perdeu a força das pernas e escorregou lentamente por ela até ficar sentada no chão. Tapava a boca trêmula com as mãos para não revelar seu choro e sua agonia. Ao seu lado, ela sentia a rigidez de Arthur, que devia estar tão surpreendido e mortalmente ferido quanto ela. O próprio filho deles. Sabiam que tinha passado para o lado errado da guerra, mas não podiam acreditar que fosse tão perverso a ponto de desejar a tortura e morte de seus próprios pais.

Enquanto isso, os Comensais subiam a escadaria e continuavam a falar.

— O rapaz tem sido bem útil... Se não fosse ele, ainda teríamos o idiota do Dawlish nos espionando... As teorias dele são boas, ele conheceu profundamente a Ordem da Fênix e seus membros, nos dá informações valiosas.

— É, se não fossem as dicas dele sobre os possíveis feitiços protetores que o Moody pôs na casa, não teríamos conseguido entrar, como tentamos até hoje. Não sei como o Snape não pôde nos oferecer essas dicas antes... Está ficando velho e fraco...

— Ei, se por acaso os membros da Ordem acabarem vindo aqui hoje, não vai ser difícil para nós vencê-los? Sabe que são poderosos...

— Nem esquenta com isso, cara! Aqui dentro estamos nós quatro, e lá fora o Grayback está uivando como um louco, doido para estraçalhar qualquer bruxo... ou trouxa no raio de centenas de metros que encontrar! Aquilo transformado, com fome e desejo de sangue e morte é pior que vinte Comensais juntos! Até eu tenho medo de chegar perto!

— Eu também! — o outro disse rindo.

Molly e Arthur se olharam em pânico. Fenrir Grayback era o lobisomem mais violento e poderoso que tinham conhecimento, desde crianças, pois ele era bastante velho. Eles o temiam, transformara muitos bruxos inocentes em feras desprezadas pela bruxidade. E como ninguém podia aparatar direto dentro da casa, seus amigos iriam ter de enfrentar a fera. Eles iam ter que acabar com aqueles quatro comensais sozinhos.

Quando os dois Comensais desapareceram no andar superior, Molly e Arthur saíram do esconderijo e se aproximaram, sem fazer barulho, do cômodo em que os outros dois Comensais estavam. Se enfrentassem primeiro esses dois teriam mais chance que num confronto 2x4.

Os Comensais, que eles não conheciam, estavam na sala após o corredor do hall, jogando o conteúdo de gavetas no chão sem o menor cuidado, deixando peças frágeis dentro delas se quebrarem.

— Droga! Até agora nada! Precisamos encontrar algo e levar ao nosso Lord, ele está muito irritado com os constantes fracassos, se não levarmos algo a ele, se não planos, ao menos corpos de alguns dos malditos da Ordem, nem quero imaginar o que fará conosco...

— Aqui só há pergaminhos e papéis velhos! Para que guardar tanto papel com tantos rabiscos?

Os olhos do outro brilharam.

— Você acabou de matar a charada, Felipe. Não há porque guardar com tanto zelo e segurança papéis velhos, coisas inúteis. Isso deve ser o que a gente está procurando, mas deve estar sob algum feitiço codificante... Eu não sei feitiço de decodificação, você sabe?

— Não, Mário, mas quem sabe Ricardo e Júnior saibam? Vamos até eles, devem estar se divertindo mais que nós, quem sabe já torturaram e mataram um punhado de velhos?

Rindo cruelmente, os dois se viraram e deram de cara com Molly e Arthur. Molly gritou, só pensando em proteger os pergaminhos, sem procurar se defender:

— _Expelliarmus_!

Os pergaminhos voaram direto para suas mãos, mas como ela não estava atenta ao outro bruxo, ele lançou-lhe ao mesmo tempo uma Maldição Cruciatus que a fez se contorcer de dor, embora não se desfizesse dos pergaminhos, por mais que quisesse abrir e fechar as mãos, contorcê-las de dor.

— Molly! — gritou Arthur, sofrendo muito por ver sua esposa torturada daquele jeito. Ele se voltou para o comensal e lançou:

— _Estupefaça_!

O feitiço, entretanto, foi facilmente bloqueado por um escudo _Protegus_ lançado pelo outro Comensal. Mas por causa desse feitiço, que formava um escudo na frente do bruxo, ele foi obrigado a deter a Maldição com a qual torturava Molly. Arthur ficou na frente dela, protegendo-a enquanto ela se recuperava e se incorporava. Com um toque da varinha ela foi capaz de desvanecer os pergaminhos, enviando-os para um lugar seguro. Ao ver isso, os Comensais urraram de ódio.

Lá em cima, ao ouvir os sons de luta no andar de baixo, os outros dois Comensais, que tinham entrado no quarto e visto os lençóis revoltos, descobrindo assim que tinham sido ludibriados, começaram a correr pelo corredor em direção à escadaria. Só tinham tido tempo de entrar em dois cômodos, um quarto obviamente ocupado e uma sala que tinha uma espécie de tapeçaria e um quadro de uma mulher velha que gritara com eles e por isso a calaram com um feitiço Bombarda que destroçara a pintura de sua boca. A diversão, pelo visto, estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Entretanto, foram parados por efeito de alguma poderosa magia que não os deixou dar mais nenhum passo. Arregalaram os olhos, olhando nervosamente em volta. Tinham certeza de que havia um bruxo escondido sob uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Era isso ou um fantasma.

— Quem está aí? — um deles perguntou, assustado.

— Monstro — disse a alquebrada voz de um elfo doméstico velho e acabado que apareceu na frente deles. Ao ver a pele enrugada, o nariz batatudo e vermelho, o corpo cheio de dobras que mostravam sua velhice e debilidade, eles riram com ar de troça e crueldade.

— Um elfo doméstico, Ricardo? Grande oponente, não?

Uma risadinha saiu do Comensal.

— Com certeza, Júnior... Olhe, estou tremendo de medo.

Ergueu sua mão num movimento, a fazendo tremer de uma maneira exagerada. Logo caíram na risada e tentaram andar. O riso morreu quando não conseguiriam novamente dar nenhum passo.

O elfo agora os olhava com um ar de crueldade e ódio que superava o deles e que realmente dava medo, pois seus imensos olhos e sua boca rasgada eram muito evidentes. O Comensal que fingira medo engoliu em seco e uma gota de suor frio escorreu da testa do outro.

— Vocês calaram a Senhora do Monstro. Vocês destruíram ela. Monstro não sabe o que fazer sem a senhora dele para ele cuidar e amar. Até mesmo o menino Harry Potter, um traidor do sangue, foi melhor para Monstro e sua senhora que vocês. Monstro está decepcionado. E muito, muito irritado.

Sua voz era calma e fria, o que revelava um ódio profundo que uma explosão de raiva não demonstraria. Ódio e raiva eram coisas distintas, embora muitas pessoas as vissem como sinônimos. O ódio era algo mais frio, ligado a um rancor profundo que era necessário ser vingado, enquanto que a raiva era algo explosivo e momentâneo que rapidamente desaparecia. E os Comensais sabiam distinguir a diferença.

— Eh... você não pode fazer nada contra nós... — disse com voz hesitante um dos Comensais. — Nós somos bruxos enquanto você não passa de um simples elfo doméstico... Como poderia nos enfrentar?

O sorriso de Monstro foi realmente sombrio e mortal, capaz de lançar uma camada de frio no ambiente.

— Acho que os bruxos aí são daqueles que esquecem algo muito importante. A magia dos elfos... Monstro sabe algumas coisas muito interessantes...

Enquanto Monstro cuidava dos dois bruxos, lá embaixo Molly e Arthur combatiam os outros dois, que estavam muito irritados e também temerosos da resposta de Voldemort ao seu fracasso. Queriam ao menos levar alguns corpos para animá-lo um pouco e tornar o castigo menos cruel.

Tonks e Lupin estavam num banco do jardim da casa em que alugaram em Liverpool. Tinham dado um tempo na missão para namorar um pouco, e após um filme e um bom jantar, ficaram ao ar livre, juntinhos e trocando uns beijos. Fazia tempo que não arrumavam um tempo só para eles. Como a noite em Liverpool estava extremamente nublada, embora não chuvosa, e a lua-cheia não aparecera e ele não se transformara, aproveitara, apesar dos riscos, para respirar um ar fresco com a esposa e espairecer. Tomara também a Poção de Mata-cão, e caso se transformasse, ficaria um lobisomem consciente e com raciocínio, sem ser escravo dos instintos. Estava bastante fresco e gostoso, pois era primavera e as flores soltavam um aroma maravilhoso. Para a sorte deles, estavam sozinhos. E nesse momento um cavalo prateado feito de um material liquefeito e vaporoso correu ao encontro deles. Logo se levantaram, em alerta. Era o Patrono de Arthur. O cavalo disse, na voz dele:

— _Venha depressa nos ajudar, a sede da Ordem foi invadida_.

Lupin e Tonks se olharam, assustados e preocupados com os amigos e com os planos da Ordem da Fênix. Num instante desaparataram, dando ainda mais graças por estarem sozinhos.

Kingsley estava treinando na academia trouxa que tinha em casa. Estava suado usando luvas de boxe e batendo com toda força num pesado saco de areia, que balançava fortemente de um lado para outro. Descarregava a dor e o ódio pela perda de seus entes queridos. Quando o Patrono de Arthur apareceu falando "_Venha depressa nos ajudar, a sede da Ordem foi invadida_", seus olhos negros brilharam e ele deu um último soco antes de correr para se vestir e pegar a varinha e aparatar, pois queria aproveitar o ensejo para se vingar dos comparsas de Voldemort.

Moody lia tranquilamente em sua casa um raro e poderoso livro de magia, aprendendo novas maneiras de defesa. Naquela noite não tinha nenhuma missão nem fazia ronda alguma, estava relaxando, pois estava muito cansado, vinha treinando muito os membros da Ordem nesses últimos dias, ensinando-lhes feitiços, azarações e contra-azarações que podiam ser importantes para a batalha iminente. Ao ver o Patrono equino que falava "V_enha depressa nos ajudar, a sede da Ordem foi invadida", _ele apenas deu um enigmático sorriso cínico, murmurando antes de aparatar:

— Realmente, passam semanas sem atacar nada e decidem agir justamente no dia em que decido tirar uma folga. Acho que sou realmente azarado.

Em Hogwarts, outros membros da Ordem também receberam o aviso do Patrono, mas naqueles tempos eles estavam muito vigiados, e se saíssem da escola para ir ajudar, demonstrariam com todas as letras que eram membros da organização, oferecendo provas concretas a Voldemort de sua "traição". Apesar da vontade de ajudar, não foram ao Largo Grimmauld, pois caso fossem, não poderiam voltar à escola e tinham que proteger os alunos de Snape e dos irmãos Carrow na medida do possível. Nem mesmo Hagrid pôde ir.

Kingsley e Moody, que estavam em Londres mesmo, foram os primeiros a chegar ao Largo Grimmauld. A noite estava bastante clara por causa da lua-cheia, que imperava no céu londrino, e eles se sentiram expostos, pois não sabiam se havia Comensais fora da casa, vigiando. Começaram a correr em direção ao nª 12 da rua, que não estava desaparecido, como sempre acontecia. Por ter a porta aberta e jogada ao chão, o feitiço que a mantinha escondida não funcionava mais.

Antes de alcançarem a casa, entretanto, algo imenso pulou na frente deles, o que os fez pular e recuar. Uma sensação gelada desceu por suas espinhas ao verem o que tinham em sua frente. Um lobisomem. Um imenso lobisomem. Um lobisomem que tinha um ar feroz e cruel. Apoiado sobre as patas traseiras, as da frente estendidas de maneira a revelar as imensas garras, as presas afiadas à mostra enquanto um fio de saliva escorria da boca franzida. Eles conheciam aquele lobisomem, já tinham tentado enfrentá-lo vezes sem conta. Era o temível Fenrir Grayback.

Sabendo o quanto era perigoso, Moody e Kingsley recuaram mais uns passos, tentando pensar em maneiras de matá-lo ou conseguir despistá-lo. O lobisomem ergueu a cabeça, soltando um aterrorizante uivo na direção da imensa lua prateada, e atacou-os. Deu um bote certeiro, caindo justamente no lugar em que Moody e Kingsley, caso não tivessem saltado, estariam. A mordida da fera era fatal, transformaria qualquer bruxo em lobisomem.

— Kingsley, você é mais rápido que eu, que tenho essa perna de madeira! Vou despistá-lo para que você possa correr e entrar na casa, Molly e Arthur devem estar precisando de reforços!

— Não, Olho-Tonto, não posso deixar você!

— Mais importante é a segurança dos planos e de nossos amigos! Corra!

Moody correu para um lado, longe da casa, provocando o lobisomem. A fera, que transformada não tinha um raciocínio claro de humano, mas agia sob os instintos de animal, de predador, correu atrás de Moody, tentando atingi-la com suas garras imensas, afiadas e sujas. O ex-auror lançou feitiços de estuporamento e azarações de impedimento que, devido ao grosso couro protegido pela luz da lua-cheia, não conseguiam causar muitos danos à fera, o máximo que conseguiam era deixar seus saltos menos perfeitos e sua velocidade mais fraca. Poucas coisas eram capazes de ferir um lobisomem adulto, como algo de prata enterrado no fundo do coração ou o ataque de um outro lobisomem, que teria força suficiente para enterrar suas garras e presas no couro grosso de um da mesma espécie, transmitindo ao lobisomem sua saliva venenosa. O veneno presente na saliva de um lobisomem era extremamente tóxico a um outro lobisomem.

Apesar de temer pela vida e saúde de Olho-Tonto Moody, Kingsley sabia que ele tinha razão. Aproveitando a distração do lobisomem com as técnicas evasivas de Moody, ele correu em direção ao nª 12 do Largo Grimmauld.

Na sala da casa, Molly e Arthur combatiam os Comensais com todos os feitiços que conheciam, exceto as Maldições Imperdoáveis, pois não tinham coragem de lançar esses cruéis feitiços contra seres humanos. O contrário não ocorria, entretanto. Os Comensais utilizavam de todos os golpes baixos que conheciam. Molly e Arthur, que não eram os membros da Ordem que mais treinavam duelos e defesa, cuidavam mais da sede da Ordem e organizavam os encontros, estavam sofrendo bastante, embora não fossem maus combatentes.

De repente, Arthur pensou em algo. Aqueles Comensais não podiam voltar para Voldemort, não podia correr aquele risco. Não só porque sabiam coisas demais, como a existência concreta dos planos da Ordem da Fênix, como também porque não podiam ser presos e mandados para Azkaban, pois ela estava ligada ao governo. Tinham que arrumar uma maneira de fazê-los prisioneiros e deixá-los em algum lugar que em que não fossem encontrados. Só os mataria se fosse totalmente necessário, uma questão de vida ou morte. Um dos Comensais lançou contra ele uma nova Maldição Imperdoável.

— _Avada Kedavra_!

O jorro de luz verde correu velozmente em sua direção, mas como Arthur se desviou se jogando no chão coberto por um escudo _Protego Horribilis_, ele atingiu um vaso que estava atrás dele, sobre um aparador, que se espatifou em mil pedaços. Arthur se levantou de um pulo e olhou para o bruxo. Tentaria lançar um _Bombarda_ em algum móvel leve que caísse sobre ele e o fizesse perder a consciência e ficar preso. Com o rosto rígido, gritou, mirando num móvel:

— _Bombarda_!

O Comensal , que não percebera a intenção de Arthur, pensando que o feitiço era dirigido a ele, se moveu para o lado errado e foi atingido em cheio no peito pelo jato de luz vermelha e letal. O peito dele foi estraçalhado enquanto ele era jogado para trás, uma expressão eterna de dor, por um segundo, antes morrer.

— Felipe! — gritou Mário, olhando seu colega e amigo com olhos vazios fitando o infinito no chão. Voltava-se agora para Molly e Arthur com um ódio e uma clara expressão de vingança no rosto.

No andar superior, Monstro se divertia em torturar os outros dois Comensais com sua magia élfica, diferente da bruxa, mas nem por isso inofensiva. Os Comensais, paralisados no chão, sem conseguir mais que uns débeis movimentos, recebiam uma espécie de feitiço sem varinha lançado pelo elfo doméstico que os faziam morrer de cócegas, como se estivessem recebendo no corpo a azaração das cócegas lançadas por quatro bruxos ao mesmo tempo. Estavam sem fôlego e com os músculos todos doloridos com as contrações involuntárias.

— Têm que pagar! Monstro vai vingar a senhora tão amada e querida dele, ah, Monstro vai! A senhora tão digna e nobre do Monstro, "tadinha" dela...

Em certo momento, pensar na imagem destroçada e muda de sua senhora fez Monstro sucumbir à tristeza. Por mais que desejasse manter os Comensais sobre o castigo que impunha com seu poder mágico, ele não mais conseguiu. Além disso, os elfos domésticos não eram seres que tinham uma magia muito forte. Quando os Comensais se viram livres do poder élfico, levantaram-se com ódio redobrado. Estavam arfantes e com expressões em que se mesclavam a dor, o desconforto e fúria.

— E aí, Ricardo, acha que a gente deve se divertir um pouco com essa coisinha? Se vingar? Eu sentiria um imenso prazer...

— Eu também, Júnior. Mas se lembra que os outros estão sozinhos lá embaixo, combatendo. Não quer que as glórias e recompensas do ataque à sede da Ordem da Fênix fiquem apenas para eles, não? Que honra nós receberíamos com a tortura de um simples elfo doméstico?

— É, tem razão... Mas vamos nos vingar juntos! A Maldição da Morte, nós dois, ao mesmo tempo?

— Com certeza. Um, dois... três! _Avada Kedavra_!

— _Avada Kedavra_!

Monstro, apesar de ouvir o que eles falaram que iam fazer, ia lutar até o fim para proteger o sacrossanto lar de sua senhora. O corpo de Monstro, com o impacto de duas Maldições da Morte ao mesmo tempo, voou quase até o teto. Ele morreu pensando em sua senhora e que, talvez, se o deus dos elfos gostasse dele, ele encontraria após sua morte o espírito dela.

Mário, o Comensal que sobrara no andar de baixo, combatia Arthur e Molly com fôlego e ódio redobrados. Apesar disso, era penas um, e a vantagem estava pendendo inteira para os adversários. Quando se sentiu totalmente encurralado, já esperando a morte, uma voz disse, atrás de Molly e Arthur.

— Bem, quer dizer que só vocês estão tomando conta dessa casa enorme? Um grande erro... — disse Ricardo, apontando a varinha para as costas de Molly.

— Ah, vocês, com esses cabelos ruivos, só podem ser Weasleys... — falou Júnior com ironia. — Arthur e Molly Weasley. Seu filho Percy mandou lembranças, sabiam? Quer encontrar vocês no inferno, mas só daqui a muito, muito tempo...

Arthur e Molly ficaram numa posição em que podiam olhar os três Comensais. Acuados, olhavam de um para os outros, sem saber o que fazer.

— Felipe está morto — disse Mário.

— M***! Pensava que escaparíamos sem baixas... — disse Ricardo.

— E aí, conseguiram os planos? Eles realmente existem?

— Sim, mas a rolha de poço aí os fez desaparecerem.

Molly bufou.

— Ora, seus...

— Bem, você vai nos dizer aonde os enviou por bem ou por mal?

Ela ergueu o queixo e o olhou com desafio.

— Jamais!

E sua insolente resposta foi respondida por uma forte Maldição Cruciatus lançada por Ricardo. Ela se ajoelhou, gritando de dor. Arthur se ajoelhou atrás dela, sustentando seu peso, sofrendo por ela.

— Parem com isso!

— Só se nos dizer onde os planos estão!

— Nunca!

Mário, que queria se vingar pela morte do colega e amigo, lançou uma Maldição Cruciatus em Arthur, também, enquanto Ricardo torturava Molly.

— Temos todo o tempo do mundo e todo o prazer também! Podemos esperar enquanto vemos vocês lentamente perdendo a razão por causa da dor!

— Acha mesmo, maldito? — disse uma voz lenta e grave cheia de ódio. Eles se viraram para a entrada da sala e viram um negro imenso e musculoso, realmente assustador. Os bruxos, normalmente, não eram muito musculosos, no máximo atléticos, pois eram poucos os que se exercitavam fora do quadribol, que não exigia tanto dos músculos como os esportes trouxas, e Kingsley praticava halterofilismo e boxe em sua casa, principalmente desde a morte de sua família, como se fosse uma maneira de esquecer a dor com o exercício pesado. Só depois de um tempo reconheceram o ex-auror.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt!

Ele tinha a fama de ser um auror estupendo, poderoso e muito capaz, e juntava-se a isso, agora, o corpo imenso e forte, que lembrava a eles um rolo compressor trouxa. Ele os olhava com um braço apoiado num armário perto, revelando os grossos músculos, e a varinha em riste na mão do outro braço. Instintiva e inconscientemente os três Comensais recuaram, parando até de torturar Molly e Arthur.

— Vão encarar? — disse Kingsley com um tom de divertimento na voz calma que parecia mais letal que qualquer resquício de ódio que podiam ouvir.

Mário, erguendo o queixo, chegou mais perto dele, sua varinha erguida pronta para um feitiço. Com um feitiço não-verbal muito rápido, Kingsley o paralisou, usando um truque que qualquer bruxo primeiranista sabia, a Azaração do Corpo Preso. Depois, com a velocidade de um raio, aproximou-se dele e o atacou com uma rápida série de cruzados, diretos e ganchos que o fez cair todo machucado. Logo deu-lhe um chute na têmpora que o matou. Enquanto isso se passara, Arthur combatera os outros dois Comensais, tentando evitar que eles continuassem torturando Molly e evitando que interferissem na briga de Kingsley. Com um sorriso cruel, Kingsley se aproximou mais de onde estavam os outros dois, Arthur e Molly, ajoelhada no chão. Olhou o corpo do Comensal que Arthur matara e maneou a cabeça lentamente.

— Muito bom, realmente muito bom... — murmurou, pois ele, desde a morte de seus familiares, não tinha mais escrúpulos em matar. Tornou a olhar para os Comensais, que olhavam, horrorizados, Mário sangrando no chão, alguns hematomas e inchaços já surgindo em seu rosto. — Esse aí é fraco, uma simples azaração e uns bons socos o derrubaram. Com vocês vai ser diferente, só preciso de um golpe, mesmo. E aí? São melhores que ele? Espero, pois não quero perder meu tempo bocejando...

Ele mexeu com os brios dos dois Comensais, pois era isso mesmo que queria, deixá-los irritados, mexer com suas emoções a ponto de perderem a cabeça e cometerem erros na hora do duelo. Arthur e Molly se levantaram, já recuperados da sessão de tortura, as varinhas erguidas e novamente prontos para lutar.

— Ei, vocês podem ficar com um deles para se divertirem um pouco, mas não o matem, ao menos não hoje, pois ele pode nos fornecer informações importantes... — disse Kingsley — escolham um, ou se quiser podem me mandar os dois, assim vou ganhar a minha noite.

Molly, irritada por já ter sido torturada pela Maldição Cruciatus duas vezes essa noite, sendo uma delas aplicada por Ricardo, olhou para ele com ódio.

— Arthur já venceu um, Kingsley, então deixe um deles para mim.

Enquanto Arthur olhava, Molly e Kingsley começaram a combater os dois únicos Comensais que sobraram inteiros.

Lá fora, tentando se desviar incessantemente do lobisomem, Moody já estava ficando nervoso, pois não sabia o que fazer para derrotá-lo. Não podia conjurar uma arma ou adaga de prata para tentar matá-lo, pois perdera sua varinha nas loucas tentativas de desvio e fuga para que Kingsley pudesse entrar na casa em segurança. Agora estava pior, pois sem a varinha não tinha como deter ou desacelerar os saltos da fera e os golpes que dava com as garras. Em consequência, Moody já fora muito arranhado pelas garras enormes, afiadas e pontudas, e sangrava muito em vários lugares, inclusive o rosto. Mas não perdia sua típica ironia.

— Vamos, "Totó", é só isso que consegue fazer? Onde está a famosa capacidade das garras e presas de um lobisomem? Já estou ficando entediado, sabia? — falava entre ofegos e gemidos enquanto continuava com a brincadeira de pega-pega.

Em dado momento, Moody não conseguiu se desviar a tempo. Grayback conseguiu, num salto, cair em cima dele, que caiu de costas com a fera em cima de si. Embora tentasse se soltar e proteger o rosto com as mãos, o lobisomem cravou suas longas e afiadas presas na lateral de sua garganta e ele sentiu a ardência típica das mordidas de lobisomem, quando o veneno de sua saliva entrou em contato com sua corrente sanguínea.

Nesse momento, duas pessoas aparataram diretamente na rua. Eram Tonks e Lupin. Viram o que estava acontecendo e se apavoraram com a situação de Moody, embora Lupin também sentisse uma mórbida alegria ao perceber que era Grayback o lobisomem que atacava seu amigo. Adoraria se vingar, fora ele que o transformara quando era uma criança pequena.

— Dora, vá ajudar Arthur e Molly! Eu cuido do Grayback, daqui a pouco a lua-cheia aparecerá e eu me transformarei!

— Mas... Remo..

— Não discuta, se não se tem prata, a melhor maneira de derrotar um lobisomem é pela mordida de um outro lobisomem na carótida! Parta antes que eu... que eu... me transfor...

Não deu nem tempo de terminar de falar, pois a nuvem que cobria a lua se afastou e o Largo Grimmauld inteiro recebeu um banho de claro e prateado luar. O rosto de Lupin se contorceu, voltando-se para a lua. Horrorizada, Tonks, que jamais vira sua transformação, pois ele não permitia, viu como o corpo de seu marido começava a se alongar e os pêlos crescerem, seus músculos a aumentarem de tamanho e mudarem de formato até estourarem as costuras das roupas, que caíram todas em pedaços no chão. Entretanto, Lupin não estava escravo de seus instintos animais e mantinha um profundo nível de consciência, pois tomara a Poção de Mata-cão. Com olhos que exibiam o brilho do raciocínio humano, ele a olhou e, numa voz rouca e diferente, disse apenas uma palavra:

— Vá.

Não foi preciso mais nada. Ao vê-lo em sua forma animal, ela logo percebeu que ele era bastante capaz de lutar contra Grayback, e correu para dentro do nª 12 para ajudar seus amigos.

Para derrotar Júnior, Kingsley não precisou de muito. Ele guardou até sua varinha, achando que não precisaria dela. Desde que vinha treinando boxe em casa e fortalecendo seus músculos, raramente fazia uso da varinha para derrotar inimigos. Sabia que a varinha era necessária em certas situações, pois com ela bloqueava feitiços e azarações e podia lançar feitiços de longe, mas sentia um cruel prazer em um corpo-a-corpo, quando sentia com mais intensidade ser ele o causador da dor e da morte do adversário. A chacina de sua família o deixara mais seco e vingativo.

Júnior lançava feitiços, azarações e Maldições nele sem parar, enquanto recuava pela sala. Kingsley, que agora tinha reflexos cada vez mais rápidos, conseguia desviar-se de todos sem exceção, ora se abaixando, ora afastando o corpo para a direita ou para a esquerda, ora inclinando-se para trás. Apesar do corpo alto e forte, ele tinha a agilidade e flexibilidade de um felino. O Comensal já estava com medo, pois sua varinha, que era para ser algo tão poderoso contra alguém que deliberadamente se achava desarmado, parecia algo inútil em suas mãos, era como se Kingsley previsse todos os seus movimentos, os lugares onde queria atingi-lo. Certo momento, não teve mais como recuar. E percebeu também que Kingsley não teria como se defender assim tão perto. Tentou lançar-lhe uma Maldição da Morte, mas Kingsley foi mais rápido, segurando com força a mão da varinha, de modo que o feitiço foi desviado, atingindo uma parede. E movido por um ataque de covardia, tentou fugir, usando de desaparatação para isso. Seus olhos brilharam loucamente quando não conseguiu.

Arthur, que estava vendo tudo recostado a uma parede, comentou, divertido:

— Acho que isso o Percy não deve ter comentado com vocês, não? Só membros da Ordem da Fênix conseguem aparatar e desaparatar aqui dentro, imbecil. Olho-Tonto que fez as defesas da sede, e elas são muito boas. O Percy não esteve presente às reuniões da Ordem da Fênix nos últimos... bem, dois anos. Achava que a gente não ia incrementar, mongol? — ele se voltou, então, para Kingsley. — Mas não o mate, Kingsley... não podemos nos rebaixar ao nível deles.

— Me peça tudo, Arthur, menos para poupar a vida de um desses cães. Não sou o mesmo homem de antes, meu amigo — agora o sorriso frio com que Kingsley brindava Júnior era decididamente apavorante. — Alguma palavra antes que eu acabe com você?

Tremendo nas bases, ele disse:

— P-por favor... t-tenha misericórdia...

— Misericórdia? — Kingsley fingiu pensar um momento. — Não. Vocês não tiveram misericórdia quando assassinaram pessoas inocentes. Então, meu caro, paciência.

Ele segurou Júnior pelo pescoço com força e ira, rapidamente, aos poucos o levantando contra a parede. O Comensal começou a sufocar. Com a outra mão, que segurava a do Comensal, Kingsley bateu com força várias vezes a mão dele contra a parede, de modo que ele afrouxou os dedos e a varinha caiu no chão. Agora Kingsley podia usar as duas mãos, e o Comensal percebeu isso na hora. Em pânico, olhou para o rosto estragado de Mário, ainda desacordado no chão. E quando voltou o rosto para o adversário, soube na hora que estava perdido. Os olhos negros de Kingsley pareciam poços escuros e profundos, sem sentimento algum refletidos ao não ser raiva e asco. Nada de piedade. E gritou quando sentiu o impacto do primeiro dos vários socos que passou a receber. Nos olhos, na face, na boca, no nariz. E não foi só isso. Logo também começaram os socos e joelhadas no abdome. A Maldição da Morte era preferível ao que ele sentia no momento, pois com ela nem se percebia o momento em que a alma deixava o corpo.

— Kingsley, acho que já basta — disse Arthur, que não tinha o sangue frio do amigo. — Acabe logo com ele.

Olhando para o rosto moído do oponente, Kingsley concordou com Arthur. Jamais deixara seu ódio aos Comensais atingir um grau tão elevado. Logo lhe deu um soco tão potente na região da traquéia que lhe quebrou o pescoço, matando o homem em um piscar de olhos.

Arthur fechou os olhos, não suportando ver como seu amigo tinha mudado desde que perdera sua família. O Kingsley de antes não cometeria um ato tão violento. Aquilo era apenas o reflexo do que a dor era capaz de fazer com uma pessoa. E Voldemort era o responsável!

Enquanto isso, Molly combatia o outro Comensal, Ricardo. O combate entre eles era totalmente bruxo. Não usavam de golpes e truques trouxas como Kingsley. Os dois trocavam feitiços.

— _Bombarda_! — gritava o Comensal.

— _Protego Horribilis_! — defendia-se Molly, usando o escudo de magia protetor.

— _Alarte Ascendare_! — lançava Molly.

E o Comensal se protegia com um escudo e revidava com uma Maldição da Morte da qual Molly conseguia se desviar. E assim continuava entre eles, ambos tinham praticamente o mesmo nível de magia e estratégias. Entretanto, quando achou uma brecha na defesa de Ricardo, ela teve a oportunidade de lançar o feitiço que possibilitaria que ele ficasse fora de combate, para assim Kingsley poder interrogá-lo. Um feitiço simples, mas poderoso.

"_Estupefaça_!", ela pensou, pois se decidira por um feitiço não-verbal que não permitiria ao adversário se defender a tempo, por não poder erguer logo um Feitiço Escudo. E o jorro de magia vermelha que saiu da ponta de sua varinha atingiu o Comensal em cheio no peito. Ricardo arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão, desmaiado. Molly se sentiu feliz por não ter matado, mas estava trêmula, pois aquela fora a primeira vez em que duelara de verdade na vida. Como ela não era naturalmente uma pessoa violenta, sentiu-se mal. Ela caiu ajoelhada, tremendo muito. Arthur, que sabia a sensação que ela sentira, pois ele mesmo se sentia profundamente triste e dolorido pela morte que fizera sem querer, foi até ela e se abaixou por trás, envolvendo seus ombros em um abraço.

— Calma, meu amor, vai passar...

Nesse momento, como um furacão, alguém irrompeu na sala e os três ergueram suas varinhas, mas ao ver a pessoa tropeçar no corpo de Mário, que estava desacordado no chão, logo respiraram aliviados, pois não conheciam ninguém que fosse mais desastrado do que Tonks.

— E aí, pessoal? — ela comentou com seu jeito alvoroçado. — A festa já acabou?

— Como pode ver, Tonks, tudo está bem. Pessoal, como vocês conseguiram passar por Fenrir Grayback? Soube que ele está de tocaia lá fora — disse Arthur.

— Vamos, temos que ajudar Olho-Tonto! Ele desviou a atenção do lobisomem para eu entrar...

O rosto de Tonks ficou triste.

— Não sei se ele irá se salvar... Remo está, no momento, sob a forma de lobisomem, combatendo Grayback, mas quando chegamos, esse estava sobre a garganta de Olho-Tonto...

— Então vamos, vamos! Temos que ver o estado de Olho-Tonto!

Eles correram para a porta da casa, mas não saíram num primeiro momento. Afinal, dois lobisomens ferozes combatiam entre si naquele instante.

Transformado, Lupin ficava impressionante. Alto, muito musculoso, bastante peludo e com uma expressão que era de causar medo em qualquer um. Querendo afastar Grayback de Moody, ele uivou alto. Um lobisomem transformado e sem a Poção de Mata-cão só escuta o chamado de sua própria espécie. Na mesma hora que o som do uivo sobrenatural ecoou pelo Largo Grimmauld, Grayback soltou a garganta de Moody, as orelhas lupinas erguendo-se no ar, movendo-se conforme a direção do vento e do som, as narinas farejando o ar. Ele se virou, um enorme lobisomem negro, e olhou o lobisomem castanho que o encarava. Lobisomens, por causa do instinto da espécie lupina, eram extremamente territoriais, e ao perceber, pelo faro, que o lobisomem que dividia o espaço com ele era um macho, todos seus instintos de luta por um território afloraram. Uivou ainda mais alto, como se quisesse estabelecer os limites territoriais e mostrar quem era o mais forte. Ele se pôs nas quatro patas e correu em direção ao outro macho. Parou perto dele e ficou rondando-o, atento. Lupin também o rondava, eles se encaravam nos olhos, era como se um desafiasse o outro.

Sem aviso, Grayback saltou para cima de Lupin, querendo arranhá-lo com suas afiadas garras. Lupin aparou o salto na base da força, mostrando ele mesmo as garras pontudas, louco para enfiá-las no peito de Grayback, louco para se vingar por causa da maldição licantrópica que lhe fora passada pela mordida desse mesmo lobisomem. Ambos passaram a tentar ferir um ao outro com as garras e presas, numa espécie de bailado que envolvia ataques e recuos, encaradas e uivos, cada um querendo mostrar mais poder, ser o macho vencedor e ficar com o "território" e a presa. Apesar de Lupin estar sob o efeito da Poção de Mata-cão, não perdera seu instinto e sua capacidade de caça e luta. Justamente por estar totalmente com os instintos livres, Grayback era mais perigoso e seus reflexos e sentidos estavam mais acurados que os de Lupin. Por isso Lupin não percebeu quando o adversário recuou de uma investida e o atacou com toda a força, pulando sobre ele. Lupin caiu com Grayback em cima de si, a bocarra tentando morder seu ombro e pescoço. Não podia permitir que as presas úmidas de saliva se cravassem nele, pois seria morte certa, a saliva de lobisomem era muito tóxica para os da mesma espécie.

Nesse momento foi quando Arthur, Molly, Kingsley e Tonks pararam à porta do Largo Grimmauld. Quando olharam na direção de onde vinham os uivos, rosnados e ofegos, viram Lupin e Grayback engalfinhados, Lupin em desvantagem sob o peso da fera.

— Não! — gritou Tonks, apavorada, com medo pelo seu marido. Tentou correr até ele, mas foi firmemente agarrada pela cintura por Kingsley.

— Não, Tonks! Você não pode fazer nada, isso é entre eles! Chegar perto de lobisomens é perigo total! Não esqueça que provavelmente o Grayback não está sob o efeito da Mata-cão!

— Mas... mas... — ela olhava para os lobisomens com ar desamparado.

— Deixe isso com Lupin, ele saberá o que fazer! Vamos ver Olho-Tonto! Ele é quem precisa de cuidados no momento!

Viram no outro extremo do Largo um corpo que só podia ser o de Moody. Os quatro correram até ele. Ao ver o estado do amigo, Molly escondeu o rosto no peito de Arthur e os olhos de Tonks se encheram de lágrimas.

— Arthur, ele... ele está... morto?

— Temos que examinar...

O corpo de Moody estava coberto de profundos arranhões de onde o sangue minava, mas o pior acontecera em sua garganta. A lateral do pescoço era uma massa sanguinolenta onde se viam tiras de músculos, tendões expostos e artérias e veias danificadas de onde o sangue escorria, alagando o chão em torno de sua cabeça. Fora isso, seu olho de vidro se perdera em algum lugar da rua, e o oco escuro era assustador. Kingsley se abaixou para saber se ele morrera.

— Ainda respira, mas de maneira superficial e rápida. Seu pulso está fraco e rápido demais. Deveríamos levá-lo ao St. Mungos, mas no estado em que as coisas estão, ele não sairia vivo de lá, o hospital está, como todas as instituições bruxas de Londres, sob o poder do Ministério. A gente mesmo vai ter de salvar nosso amigo.

— Vamos levá-lo para dentro... — sugeriu Arthur.

— Não, seria morte certa, inclusive se fosse carregado por meio de magia. Se o tirarmos daí antes de fecharmos esses ferimentos, ele não irá aguentar.

— Eu sei alguns feitiços e poções de cura, mas antes preciso delas, e de anti-sépticos, estão no meu banheiro, numa bolsa de primeiros-socorros — disse Molly.

— Sem problema — Kingsley disse, apontando a varinha para o andar superior da casa e fazendo um feitiço convocatório. — _Accio_ bolsa de primeiros-socorros da Molly!

Em pouco tempo a bolsa branca veio às mãos dele, que a entregou à Molly. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Moody. Primeiro, e com delicadeza, cortou a gola da túnica bruxa que ele usava com um Feitiço de Corte, expondo mais o grande ferimento. Primeiro ela jogou uma grande quantidade de anti-séptico bruxo feito à base de sangue de dragão e asfódelo. Em seguida, lançou um Feitiço de cura sobre as artérias e veias rompidas e derramou algumas poções. Tinham que cuidar primeiro daquele ferimento, que era mais perigoso, pois ele estava perdendo muito sangue. Os vasos sanguíneos foram se recuperando na frente deles até estar completamente fechados.

Enquanto isso, Lupin e Grayback continuavam se digladiando. Usando da força de seu corpo de fera, Lupin conseguiu inverter os movimentos, fazendo com que fosse Grayback que ficasse em desvantagem, sob o peso do seu corpo. Entretanto isso não durou muito tempo, e logo os dois rolavam pelo chão, cada um querendo assumir a ofensiva, querendo ficar sobre o adversário e cravar suas presas. Para Lupin também era difícil porque jamais tinha matado alguém na vida, enquanto que a lista de assassinatos de Grayback era quilométrica. Ele não poupava sequer crianças e idosos em suas matanças.

Agoniada, dividida, Tonks repartia sua atenção entre o trabalho de salvamento ao seu lado e a luta desesperada que acontecia mais adiante. Era seu amigo, seu mentor quem estava morrendo diante os seus olhos, e sofria também com a possível morte de seu marido, o único homem a quem amara em toda a vida, ambos sofrendo pelas mãos do mesmo ser perverso e vil. Tinha vontade de correr para ajudar Lupin, mas além de ser perigoso, tanto para ela quanto para ele, Lupin não apreciaria sua intervenção, seu orgulho ficaria ferido caso ela ajudasse a matar o homem a quem queria vencer mais que tudo na vida.

Após fechar as artérias e veias de Moody, Molly aplicou algumas poções de cura e fortalecimento no seu pescoço e por fim aplicou essência de ditamno para fechar a ferida. Uma camada de carne e pele nova surgiu sobre a ulceração.

— É o máximo que posso fazer por ele... Não tenho as melhores poções e não sei os melhores feitiços de cura, um Curandeiro faria um serviço tão bom que não se veria nem mesmo cicatriz, mas não sou formada em Curandeirismo... Fiz apenas um curso básico de cura para poder ajudar a Ordem caso fosse necessário. Agora é com ele e sua vontade de viver... Mas não sei... Ele perdeu sangue demais e não tenho nenhuma poção para repor sangue comigo...

Os demais cortes no corpo, causada pelas garras de Grayback, por serem menos sérios, ela os fechou com o feitiço simples de cura Episkey. Era imprescindível que Moody não perdesse sequer uma gota de sangue a mais do que perdera.

No outro extremo da rua, sentindo que já estava ficando cansado, Lupin percebeu que tinha de ser tudo ou nada. Não tinha forças para continuar numa refrega contínua com o outro lobisomem. Concentrando toda sua força e fúria, ele conseguiu novamente ficar sobre Grayback e não perdeu tempo. Prendeu os braços do lobisomem com seus joelhos, agarrou sua cabeça, expondo seu pescoço, e cravou as presas na garganta da fera, estraçalhando o vulnerável pescoço, isso em fração de segundos. Abriu com suas presas todas as grandes artérias e veias do pescoço do lobisomem, envenenando seu sangue com sua saliva. Então deu um salto para trás, caindo sobre as patas traseiras agachadas, numa posição de ataque, os braços estendidos, em alerta para caso não desse certo.

Grayback se ergueu de um salto, seu próprio sangue escorrendo pelo peito, e se preparou para dar um bote em Lupin, entretanto, suas pernas fraquejaram. Ele ergueu a cabeça, seu pescoço exposto e rasgado recebendo em cheio a luz da lua-cheia. Uivou para a lua, um uivo que era uma mistura de dor, revolta, ódio e resignação. Logo seu corpo foi voltando à forma humana original, um homem nu e magro, de longos e revoltos cabelos sujos e unhas imensas, que caiu no chão primeiro de quatro, depois de bruços. Ele se contorcia e gritava de dor, a respiração rascante. Logo, apenas tremia e soltava curtos ofegos, como uma pessoa envenenada. Quando parou todos os movimentos, Lupin soube que ele estava morto. Sentindo uma onda de adrenalina no corpo, e orgulho pela vitória e pela vingança, e justiça, cumpridas, Lupin se ergueu sobre as patas traseiras, o corpo todo esticado e os músculos contraídos, mostrando toda sua força, enquanto soltava um grande uivo de agradecimento à lua.

Tonks, ao ver a vitória de seu marido, deu um grito de alegria.

— Ele venceu, ele venceu! Valeu, Remo, meu amor!

Ao ouvir a voz de Tonks e reconhecê-la, ele ficou sobre as quatro patas e, mancando, pois também sofrera muitos ferimentos por causa das garras de Grayback, caminhou até ela. Os outros ficaram rígidos, como medo do lobisomem, pois agora ele era mais fera que o amigo deles. Ela, entretanto, já estava acostumada, pois cuidava dele a cada mês, quando a lua-cheia surgia, e sob o efeito da Poção de Mata-cão, ele era inofensivo para os humanos. Tonks abaixou-se ao lado dele e passou as mãos pelos pêlos de seu dorso, acariciando-o. Somente em alguns dias, quando a lua passasse a minguante, ele voltaria ao normal.

— Não se preocupem, ele é inofensivo, agora.

Ao olharem para as casas vizinhas do nª 12, viram que alguns trouxas, temerosos, estáticos, estavam às janelas de suas casas, assistindo a tudo.

— Bem, vamos limpar os estragos e procurar um novo lugar para ficarmos... Agora não podemos continuar no Largo Grimmauld — disse Kingsley. — Arthur, você pode, por favor, alterar as mentes dos trouxas vizinhos? Daqui a pouco irão chamar a polícia, os bombeiros e a ambulância, se é que já não chamaram... Eu vou cuidar do corpo de Grayback e dos Comensais, tanto o morto quanto o que está desacordado. Levarei esse a um lugar onde possa interrogá-lo.

— Eu e Molly cuidaremos de Olho-Tonto e de Remo, enquanto isso, ok, Molly? — disse Tonks.

— Claro, querida, Olho-Tonto precisa de cuidados, e creio que Remo também.

Enquanto cada um fazia as tarefas designadas, pensavam sobre o problema que seria encontrar uma nova sede para a Ordem da Fênix. Onde encontrar um lugar seguro e central?

**oo000oo**

Um adendo: a coisa de lobisomens poderem morrer se mordidos por outros lobisomens, não é algo normal nas lendas. Isso é puramente uma invenção minha, pois queria fazer uma ótima luta entre Lupin e Grayback, em que Lupin o matasse sem precisar de prata.

**oo000oo**

**Pessoal, até o próximo, please, comentem! Bjs**


	29. 28 Hogwarts em Guerra

**Oi, pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas estava (na verdade, estou, hehehe) assoberbada com umas outras fics, além de que minha internet deu piti nas duas últimas semanas. Espero que o capítulo atual seja tão bom que tenha compensado a demora! **

**Perseus Fire: O primeiro comentário! Yupi! E o comentário de meu leitor preferido! E aí, você gostou do Kingsley sendo o Flagelo dos Comensais? Ou eu fiz mistério demais para algo que acabou sendo uma decepção? Bem, eu adorei fazer aquele Kingsley como um "armário de ébano", poderoso e massacrante! Bem que os Comensais estavam precisando de alguém que desse uma lição neles! **

**Olha, esse combate feroz entre Lupin e Grayback foi algo de que senti falta em HP e as relíquias da morte. Fala sério, bem que a JK deveria ter posto algo assim, o Lupin merecia, muito mais que uma vingança, fazer justiça contra aquele safado do Grayback! E o que ela fez? MATOU LUPIN! Até hoje não me conformo com mortes como as de Lupin, Sirius, Dumbie, Tonks, Fred e Edwiges (bem, eu sei muito bem, em guerra de verdade, há perdas de ambos os lados, mas precisava ser TANTOS?). Por isso amei fazer a luta entre os lobisomens!**

**Bem, quanto ao Percy, ah, Perseus, ele vai ter o que merece... pode apostar que eu não o deixaria passar impune! Ele tem que pagar, fala sério, quis matar e torturar os próprios pais, se bandeou para o lado das Trevas por vantagens! Ele não tem a mínima honra nem senso de moral e ética. **

**Bem, os dragões ainda vão ser bem importantes na história, por isso eu não podia deixá-los serem roubados da reserva. Pode esperar, a participação dessas feras (e de Carlinhos...) será essencial para a história!**

**Bem, quanto ao aviso sobre o Largo... leia para saber! Rsrsrs**

**Bem, você teve, infelizmente, razão sobre o Moody. Fala sério, além de todas as neuroses e os pedaços de corpo arrancados, o pobre Moody vai sofrer uma das piores maldições!**

**Muito obrigada mesmo por seu comentário e seus elogios, me senti muito feliz. Só mesmo você, para me dá vontade de continuar a postar essa fic aqui. Bjs**

**Mickky: rsrsrsrs Realmente, o Percy é um filho da puta, mas de mãe adotada, pois jamais a Dona Molly seria uma puta! Srsrsr Ele é um safado, e pode esperar, ainda vai aprontar! E você tem razão... claro que ele pagará pelo que fez, e a família vai sofrer por isso. Ora, eles amam o Percy, apesar de tudo. Filho é filho, né? Mas mesmo assim, pode esperar, pois o castigo vai sair de dentro da própria família. Muito obrigada pelo review! Bjs**

**Gabi090zo7: rsrsrsrs Bem, Gabi, sei o que é isso, ficar sem net. Nessas duas ultimas semanas a minha net deu piti, e foi um deus nos acuda, não consigo mais ficar sem internet, juro, eu piro! Ainda bem que podia acessar algumas coisas pelo smartphone, mas não é a mesma coisa. Bem, Ana/Carlinhos ainda vai demorar um pouco. É que já teve Ana/Carl, Ron/Mione, falta um Harry/Gina, né? Obrigada pelo review! Bjs**

**Amandinhanews: Nossa, Amanda, muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu review, me senti toda toda com seus elogios, nossa, um autor sente falta de pessoas que acreditem nele, que dê força e que valorize o que ele escreve. Desculpe pela demora, aí vai o próximo, e espero que você goste! Bjs**

**##**

**Capítulo vinte e oito**

**Hogwarts em Guerra**

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana, tristes com a morte de um amigo que fora tão prestativo na sua missão, voltavam de avião para a Inglaterra. Era noite, mas nenhum deles conseguia dormir. Estavam também preocupados por não terem conseguido fazer as quatro partes do Amuleto de Merlin se unirem. Ele só se tornaria a arma capaz de vencer Voldemort quando as quatro partes se unissem em uma, juntando o poder dos quatro elementos e dos quatro animais mágicos, tornando-se o Amuleto, assim, a maior arma mágica de todos os tempos. Em certo momento, os quatro olharam um para os outros, em expectativa. Ao mesmo tempo tinham sentido seus medalhões com o Feitiço de Proteu brilharem. Leram a mensagem e ficaram assustados.

"_Membros da Ordem, comunicamos que a sede da Ordem da Fênix foi invadida, e por motivos de segurança a sede foi transferida para um casarão, o n°20, em Landon Place, nos arredores de Londres._"

Aquela informação tão resumida os deixou ansiosos. Não dizia nada do que tinha acontecido com as pessoas que moravam na casa e que por certo lutaram contra os invasores. Rony era o mais aflito de todos, afinal eram os seus pais que estavam morando no Largo Grimmauld.

Ao chegarem na Inglaterra, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi encontrar um lugar discreto para viajarem rumo Chave de Portal para o lugar indicado no medalhão. Apareceram numa rua totalmente deserta e com casarões antigos, todos em ótimo estado de conservação. O nº 20 era um casarão bastante conservado e com aparência de casa pertencente a uma família antiga e tradicional, em formato de E, ou seja, com três alas, uma central e duas laterais, com um belo jardim na frente. Era rodeado por um muro alto e tinha na frente um portão de ferro trabalhado. Aquele lugar ficava nos arredores de Londres e numa região tipicamente rural. Eles bateram cautelosamente a antiga aldrava em forma de cabeça de leão no portão e esperaram, nervosos e impacientes. Por trás do portão um elfo doméstico fêmea de aparência bem cuidada e feliz aparatou. Eles se entreolharam, temerosos de terem errado. Quando os imensos olhos verdes da elfo olharam para Ana, eles se encheram de lágrimas. A elfo abriu o portão rapidamente e se abraçou aos joelhos da garota, dizendo:

— Minha senhorinha... Minha senhorinha querida... Ladysa achou que nunca mais ia ver a senhorinha dela... Ladysa pensa que Deus foi muito bom para ela...

Ana olhou para os outros, sem compreender nada. Mas a elfo já a arrastava para dentro da propriedade e os outros as seguiram, sem saber mais o que fazer. A elfo não parava de agradecer a Deus e louvar a "sua senhorinha". Ana sentia pena, achando que a pobre elfo estava com alguma doença mental. Atravessaram o belo e longo jardim, que tinha alamedas e fontes, e enfim foram até a casa. As três alas eram enormes, todas com três andares, sótão e telhado de ardósia azul e um monte de chaminés, bem ao estilo das antigas casas de campo inglesas da época da Regência. Na ala principal, na parte central, tinha uma varanda e escadas que levavam à porta imensa da casa, e por ela os cinco entraram. A casa era muito elegante por dentro, cheia de móveis de madeira-de-lei sóbrios e em estilo de casa de campo inglesa, com muitos enfeites bonitos. Nesse instante, como um vendaval, um furacão ruivo entrou por uma das portas que davam para o hall enorme e abraçou Rony com tanta força que ele quase se sufocou.

— Molly, cuidado com o garoto, você irá matá-lo! — disse Sirius.

Pela mesma porta entraram Arthur, Tonks, Sirius, Aberforth, Gui, Fleur e, para a surpresa deles, Olivaras. Foi uma festa de saudações, abraços e demonstração de carinho. Rony finalmente se tranquilizou ao ver que seus pais estavam bem. Enquanto tomavam chá com bolinhos, biscoitos, sanduíches e tudo o mais que um bom chá da tarde inglês poderia oferecer, eles conversaram bastante. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana escutaram o relato da invasão ao Largo Grimmauld, que acabara por transformar Olho-Tonto Moody em um lobisomem, e eles contaram sobre sua trágica aventura na Noruega, que resultara na morte de Vítor Krum. Quanto ao fato de Olivaras estar com eles na mansão, quando tinha sido sequestrado por Belatriz Lestrange, foi Kingsley quem descobriu o cativeiro através do Comensal que tinha capturado para interrogatório. Belatriz não estava no momento do resgate, por isso ela ainda estava viva e servindo ao seu Lord. Uma notícia boa foi a de que Fleur estava grávida de um mês. Os Weasley estavam em polvorosa com a iminente chegada do primeiro neto e sobrinho.

Como o Amuleto de Merlin não era um tabu, como as Horcruxes, eles contaram sobre ele e todos ficaram felizes pela reunião das quatro partes perdidas e separadas. Quando a elfo viu as quatro partes do Amuleto de Merlin, pôs-se a chorar, como quando vira Ana. Sem entender, ela olhou para Aberforth, perguntando:

— Não entendo, Abe. Por que a elfo chorou quando me viu? Ela me chamou de "sua senhorinha", e olha agora como chora com o Amuleto... Quem é ela, Abe? Deve pertencer a essa casa. De quem é essa casa, na verdade?

Aberforth sorriu.

— Essa casa, Ana, é sua. É Gryffindor Manor, a casa de campo ancestral dos Gryffindor. Durante todo esse tempo, Ladysa, a elfo doméstica de sua família, cuidou com todo o carinho da propriedade. Eu sou o fiel do segredo daqui desde antes de Voldemort chegar ao poder na primeira vez. Desde o século XVII essa casa pertence aos Gryffindors, desde que eles se mudaram de Godric's Hollow para Londres. No século XVII só existia essa casa nessa região, na verdade era uma fazenda de vários acres de extensão, mas os Gryffindors foram vendendo aos poucos as terras e só ficaram com a casa e uma pequena extensão de terra, pois quiseram se mudar para a casa de Londres, Gryffindor House, em Mayffair, o bairro dos aristocratas londrinos. O primeiro Gryffindor a morar aqui foi Lorde Frances Gryffindor, conde de Gryffindorbrough. Era o avô de seu trisavô.

Ana ficou estática. Logo, olhou para tudo e se emocionou. Aquela casa fora de seus pais, dos seus ancestrais desde o século XVII. Ali, naqueles móveis e bibelôs, podiam estar guardados o carinho, o senso de cuidado e decoração de sua mãe...

— Estou tão emocionada, Abe... Estar aqui vai ser como... sentir mais a presença deles... a maneira como decoraram a casa, a disposição das coisas... Tudo pode ser uma indicação de sua personalidade, que não me foi permitida sentir... Estou muito feliz...

Ela se voltou para a elfo, que a olhava com claro amor nos olhos enormes. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da elfo e a abraçou. Ladysa soltou um guincho e gritou:

— Ai, que honra para Ladysa, receber um abraço de sua senhorinha! Ladysa vai sempre lembrar de um gesto tão nobre, tão... maravilhoso... A senhorinha de Ladysa era tão pequena a última vez que Ladysa viu ela... Tão bebê e tão inocente... Ladysa viu o sofrimento dos pais de sua senhorinha por ter que se desfazer dela...

— Como você soube que era eu, Ladysa? Como percebeu quem eu era se não me via desde bebê?

A elfo deu um grande sorriso e, puxando Ana pela mão — e as duas foram seguidas por todos os demais — levou-a até outra sala, maior que a que estavam, que tinha um quadro enorme na parede, sobre um aparador. Era uma mulher linda e altiva que, se não fosse as roupas bruxas e a idade, aparentemente na faixa dos trinta, seria uma cópia exata da garota. Ana ficou abismada com a semelhança. Foi Aberforth quem esclareceu a identidade do retrato.

— Essa é Morgana de Macquay-Howell Gryffindor, Ana, sua mãe, a descendente do grande Merlin. Minha grande amiga e comadre.

Ana, que jamais vira uma imagem sequer de sua mãe verdadeira, caiu nos braços de Aberforth, chorando de emoção.

Mais tarde, acalmados os ânimos, todos continuaram a conversa de onde tinha sido parada.

— Abe, foi aqui que... que Voldemort matou meus pais?

— Não, minha querida, se fosse, não poderíamos ter vindo para aqui, pois seria um lugar lógico onde ele procuraria você, já que você ganhou o direito de posse a toda a sua herança. Morgana e Allan, desde que souberam que Voldemort vinha sondando sobre eles, passaram a morar aqui, onde eu era o fiel do segredo da casa. Mas eles eram muito teimosos! No lugar de ficar onde estavam seguros, foram para a casa de Londres, pois Allan, como conde, tinha que comparecer ao Parlamento Bruxo. Falei a eles que suas vidas eram mais importantes que uma reunião política, mas ele não me escutou, e levou você e sua mãe com ele. Gryffindor House não estava sobre o Segredo do Fiel, como Gryffindor Manor, e já era de se esperar que Voldemort aproveitasse a ocasião, pois queria o Amuleto de Merlin, o livro e você, talvez por você ser herdeira de Merlin. Na mesma noite em que se mudaram, a casa foi invadida, e o resto você sabe.

— Sim... — murmurou a voz trêmula da elfo. — Ladysa estava lá, com eles, quando o homem feio entrou na casa... Ladysa usou magia élfica para proteger a senhorinha dela enquanto o Sr. Allan e a Sra. Morgana faziam o feitiço que enviava os pedaços do Amuleto para longe, e logo o feitiço que levava a minha senhorinha para longe, para um lugar chamado Brasil... Com isso, os senhores de Ladysa não tiveram tempo de se defender do ataque do homem feio e mau. E aí ele matou eles.

— Quer dizer que ele descobriu sobre o Amuleto... — murmurou Ana, triste com o relato de Ladysa. Virou-se para Aberforth. — Mas você disse que o livro de Merlin e o Amuleto era algo tão protegido que até a existência dele era conhecida por poucos... Como então Voldemort descobriu? E como me achou, depois de tantos anos?

Com ar de pena, ele olhou para Ladysa. A elfo empalidecera e ficara com expressão de horror no rosto.

— Pobre Ladysa... Para saber coisas sobre a família Gryffindor, Voldemort usou, nas duas ocasiões, Legilimência e a Maldição Imperius contra ela. Quando ele leu a mente dela, descobriu sobre o Amuleto, e por isso passou a perseguir os Gryffindor. Quando seus pais morreram, e a pobrezinha ficou sozinha em Gryffindor House, ele a forçou a dizer, totalmente contra sua vontade, o lugar para onde você fora mandada. Mas como o Brasil é muito extenso, além de você ter mudado de nome, ele demorou esses anos todos para te encontrar, como eu.

A elfo, agora, chorava bastante. Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Ana, berrando.

— Ladysa má! Não merece a senhorinha dela! Devia ter se matado pelo que fez! Ladysa má envergonhou a espécie dos elfos domésticos e a família dela, que trabalha para os Gryffindor desde Godric Gryffindor!

Ladysa passou a se bater com um vaso. Ana segurou o vaso longe dela e Aberforth segurou a elfo, para evitar que tornasse a se machucar.

— Ladysa, querida, você não tem a mínima culpa! Você não traiu ninguém, o que ele soube foi tirado de você à força! Eu gosto de você, muito obrigada por ter tomado conta de minha casa direitinho durante todos esses anos...

A elfo, enfim, parou de chorar. Aberforth falou:

— Coitadinha, depois de tirar as informações dela à força, Voldemort a torturou com a Maldição Cruciatus. Quando foi matá-la, ela conseguiu fugir dele, usando a magia dos elfos para vir para cá. Quando eu soube de tudo, é claro, era tarde demais. Ela me deu a parte do Amuleto de Merlin a mim destinada pelos Gryffindors e falou o que tinha acontecido, e foi aí que eu soube que você estava no Brasil e passei a procurá-la. Imagine meu medo que Voldemort te achasse primeiro! E na verdade foi o que aconteceu, mas por uma fração de minutos. Se eu tivesse demorado mais um pouco para ir até a sua casa, Rabicho teria te matado.

Ana ficou sem expressão por um tempo, os olhos perdidos em outra época e outro lugar, tão diferente do que vivia hoje em dia. Entretanto, apesar dos perigos que vivia atualmente, não gostaria de voltar à vida que tinha antes de descobrir a verdade sobre si mesma. Daquela época só queria guardar os conhecimentos aprendidos e a lembrança dos queridos pais adotivos. Seria a única coisa que gostaria que fosse diferente, queria que eles desfrutassem da vida que poderia lhes oferecer hoje em dia. Eles eram pessoas tão interessantes, gostavam tanto de coisas diferentes, que adorariam saber sobre a existência do mundo bruxo.

De repente, Hermione fez sua "cara de Mione".

— Harry, me dei conta de algo! Aberforth disse que o pai de Ana, Allan Gryffindor, era o Conde de Gryffindorbrough. Então, se você é o único descendente masculino dele, e por isso seu herdeiro, você é o herdeiro do título! E de algumas das propriedades vinculadas a ele.

Na mesma hora Harry avermelhou. Se já não bastasse sua cicatriz e sua fama, agora herdaria uma p*** de título de nobreza!

— Não quero! Nem propriedade alguma, pois, para mim, elas pertencem todas a Ana, pois ele era pai dela! Muito menos esse título!

— Você não tem como opinar sobre isso, Harry. No sistema bruxo de passagem de títulos, o herdeiro não tem a mínima escolha. Ele o recebe independente de sua vontade ao completar sua maioridade. Você já devia ter recebido... Talvez tenha havido alguma demora e confusão nos papéis, pois você é um descendente distante, poucos sabiam do seu parentesco com os Gryffindor. E depois, com Voldemort no controle do Ministério, esse tipo de questão deve ter sido relegada.

Rony teve de rir.

— Lord Harry... ou então Lord de Gryffindorbrough! Ah, Harry, você não vai querer que te chamemos assim, não, meu senhor? — ele se ergueu e fez uma debochada mesura. — E teremos de nos curvar ante o grande conde?

— Rony! — disse Harry, ainda mais vermelho. — Se você não parar com suas gracinhas, vou te bater!

Todos riram.

Mais tarde Harry teve também uma conversa particular com Olivaras. Ele estava com medo da reação entre sua varinha e a de Voldemort, por elas terem núcleos gêmeos e reagirem tão mal uma com a outra. O bruxo, entretanto, o tranquilizou. Falou-lhe sobre o poder de escolha e o espírito verdadeiro que cada varinha tinha. Se a varinha tinha escolhido Harry, tinha um grande motivo por trás disso e ela não iria abandoná-lo. No momento certo ela revelaria a ele através de suas ações o porquê de sua escolha. Nada no destino acontecia sem ter um bom motivo para isso, e ele deveria esperar e confiar. Os núcleos gêmeos ainda poderiam se revelar uma benção, e não uma maldição.

Mais tarde, quando estavam enfim sozinhos, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana puderam conversar sobre o maior problema do momento. A destruição de Nagine, uma das Horcruxes, e algo ainda pior: saber qual era a próxima Horcrux e onde ela estaria.

— A gente não tem muito mais tempo... — disse Harry. — Sinto a aproximação da batalha final... É como se ela estivesse apenas à espreita. Se formos para a batalha munidos apenas do Amuleto de Merlin não conseguiremos derrotar Voldemort e perderemos a maior, talvez a única chance de derrotá-lo. Ele só poderá morrer se todas as suas horcruxes forem destruídas. E ainda faltam duas, uma delas desconhecida... Ainda bem que ele não sabe que destruímos quatro das Horcruxes. Eu saberia se ele descobrisse, seu medo e cólera seriam tão grandes que nem com toda a Oclumência do mundo eu conseguiria me impedir de sentir.

Hermione, sentada com a cabeça de Rony em seu colo — ele estava deitado na cama — franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Temos que fazer uma ligação entre as Horcruxes já destruídas... Perceber algo em comum entre elas, não sei... Talvez alguma conexão...

— Bem — disse Rony — sabemos que duas delas não têm ligação com nenhuma das outras... A primeira, o diário, foi mais uma tentativa, ver se conseguia confeccionar uma Horcrux, se dava certo. E Nagine ele fez para ter uma ligação profunda com a cobra, de modo a conseguir usá-la como seus olhos e ouvidos... Pelo menos isso é o que eu penso...

Hermione e os demais olharam para ele impressionados. O amadurecimento intelectual de Rony vinha aumentando muito com a passagem do tempo.

— As outras... — disse Ana com os olhos perdidos. — Bem, as outras ele fez apenas como salvaguardas da vida... Já sabia que poderia fazer, e bem feitas... Olhem os objetos que ele usou para a confecção... Apenas coisas mágicas poderosas, pertencentes a pessoas importantes ou pelo menos descendentes de pessoas importantes... O anel dos Gaunt e Peverel... O Medalhão de Slytherin... A Taça de Hufflepuff... O Diadema de Ravenclaw... A próxima Horcrux deve ser algo igualmente mágico e importante... Ah, notem uma coisa. O anel dos Gaunt e Peverel pertenceu a um descendente de Salazar Slytherin, bem como o Medalhão. O Diadema, a Rowena Ravenclaw. A Taça, a Helga Hufflepuff. Então, para mim, está claro que a próxima Horcrux tem que ser algo pertencente à Godrico Gryffindor.

— Seu raciocínio é muito bom, Ana, mas há apenas duas coisas que pertenceram a Gryffindor, hoje em dia. A Espada de Gryffindor e o Chapéu Seletor. Ambos jamais demonstraram possuir qualquer resquício de magia negra, como os demais. A Espada veio a mim, um grifinório, quando eu precisei dela, e o Chapéu, bem, ele me colocou na Casa da Grifinória, ele tem classificado os alunos há séculos, feito canções significativas. Não acha que se fossem Horcruxes dariam alguma pista? Ou que Dumbledore descobriria?

— Bem, talvez os pedaços de alma estejam bem escondidos, ou que, talvez pela Espada ser tão poderosa e o chapéu tão bondoso, tenham... contido os pedaços de alma, os deixado inativos dentro de si? — falou Hermione. — Não sei, mas é a melhor pista que nós temos, e precisamos fazer alguma coisa, o tempo está correndo...

— E quanto a Dumbledore... Talvez ele soubesse, mas por algum motivo não pôde ou não quis me contar... Isso sempre foi normal para ele. Vocês sabem o que isso significa, não? — falou Harry. Todos demonstraram com o olhar que sim. — Teremos que ir a Hogwarts.

**##**

Voldemort estava irritado. Nada do que fizera até hoje dera certo. Sim, tornara-se o Ministro da Magia e conseguira o apoio, seja por mesmos ideais seja por ameaças, de vários setores da sociedade e de vários países do mundo. Sim, tinha mais poder do que jamais possuíra na vida. Podia tudo que quisesse, exceto, pelo visto, terminar com aquela guerra de maneira rápida e vitoriosa. Seus ideais de pureza de sangue eram aceitos por poucos, que apenas por medo não se revoltavam contra ele. O pior de tudo, entretanto, era a resistência contínua e bem-sucedida que a Ordem da Fênix e os seus maiores opositores estavam conseguindo. Houvera poucas baixas entre os seguidores dos ideais idiotas de Dumbledore, enquanto que _ele_ perdia Comensais como quem perdia cabelos. Estava mais difícil do que nunca arregimentar Comensais que realmente tivessem o dom e o desejo necessários para combater verdadeiramente. E não conseguira o que mais desejava: prender o garoto Potter.

Suas perdas se iniciaram desde que soubera parte da Profecia sobre ele e o garoto. Ao tentar matá-lo, perdera seu corpo e seus poderes por longos catorze anos. Tivera, desde que o garoto fora para Hogwarts, diversas chances de pegá-lo, e perdera todas. Desde que atingira a glória, ao se tornar o que sempre quisera, o líder da população mágica grã-bretã, bem como de outros países, só tinha perdido adeptos e sequazes, com quase nenhuma perda para a odiosa Ordem da Fênix. Não conseguira pegar a garota descendente de Merlin e o Amuleto, nem quando era uma pirralha nem depois de adulta. Tivera o livro de Merlin roubado sob seu nariz. E nem a última tentativa desesperada de conseguir alguma coisa ao invadir a sede da Ordem da Fênix, depois de tentar por tantas vezes, dera certo, imaginara a existência dos planos que a Ordem tinha, e deviam ser perigosos para ele e seus objetivos, mas não conseguira nem eles nem causar alguma baixa, ao contrário, perdera o lobisomem que mantinha o controle sobre a maioria dos outros, fora a perda de mais quatro asseclas. Tinha que tentar alguma coisa. De repente, seu rosto viperino se iluminou com um cruel e astuto sorriso que só o deixava com mais aparência traiçoeira de cobra. Podia tentar uma última ação.

Hogwarts.

**##**

O ano letivo em Hogwarts estava terminando. Todos já tinham feito as últimas provas e faltava apenas uma semana para o início das tão esperadas férias, pelo menos para setenta e cinco por cento da escola. Apenas os sonserinos estavam tristes com o fim do ano letivo, o que normalmente não acontecia. As férias iriam significar menos tempo de tortura e perseguição, para eles. Os demais, entretanto, estavam aliviados. Muitos dos alunos estavam seriamente machucados, pois além das torturas dos alunos sonserinos e dos irmãos Carrow, havia as aplicadas por Filch, que finalmente tivera a oportunidade de retornar aos métodos de punição medievais que tanto valorizava. Alguns dos alunos tinham tido o plano de não voltar à escola quando as férias terminassem, mas como se pressentindo aquele plano, Os Carrow e Snape, na noite do último jantar na escola, tinham falado de maneira não muito sutil que algo muito ruim poderia ser esperado por qualquer aluno que não voltasse à escola. Suas famílias poderiam receber "medidas disciplinares" aplicadas pelo Ministério, que acusariam os pais de não se preocuparem com a educação dos seus filhos, apenas uma desculpa barata, é óbvio, como era o normal do Ministério naqueles tempos negros. As famílias de alguns alunos que tinham saído de Hogwarts logo no início do reinado de terror de Voldemort tinham sido perseguidas, e os Carrow tiveram o maior prazer em revelar aquilo aos amedrontados alunos.

Normalmente, na última semana de aula, quando não tinha nada praticamente para se fazer, os alunos estariam aproveitando os dias quentes e ensolarados de verão. Entretanto, isso não era o que se verificava. Eles preferiam ficar dentro de suas casas, nos Salões Comunais, pois ali não eram perturbados pelos sonserinos.

Certa noite, Aleto Carrow, que conhecia as senhas de todas as Casas, pois obrigara os alunos a lhe dizerem, entrou na torre da Grifinória. Os alunos, que estavam se distraindo no momento, alguns conversando, outros jogando Xadrez de Bruxo, Snap Explosivo e outros jogos típicos entre os jovens, logo ficaram tensos quando a viram. Ela nunca entrava nas Casas, a não ser quando queria pegar algum aluno para castigar.

Com seu olhar cruel ela olhou em torno, como que procurando alguém, e ao fazer uma expressão de reconhecimento, deu um sorrisinho cruel e, numa voz asmática, falou:

— Me acompanhe, Gina Weasley.

A garota ficou pálida e ligeiramente trêmula. Mas logo, mostrando o quanto era "raçuda", escondeu qualquer expressão que pudesse sugerir medo e ergueu o queixo, olhando com insolência para Aleto Carrow.

— Unh, veio fazer a gentileza de me convidar para um chá da tarde inglês em sua magnífica companhia? É muita bondade sua, Professora, mas creio que estou indisposta... Olhar seu rosto me deu uma indigestão, sabe como é...

Os outros alunos ficaram assustados com o comportamento da garota, que à medida que as férias iam se aproximando vinha perdendo o medo e agindo com mais ousadia. Alguns a olharam, advertindo-a com apenas o olhar, mas ela fingiu que não percebeu o súbito silêncio no Salão Comunal e os olhares velados de preocupação e advertência.

Aleto, ao ouvir a ousada resposta da garota, que achava atrevida demais, ergueu sua varinha e, não querendo usar um feitiço não-verbal para que os demais alunos ouvissem, falou em alto e claro som:

— _Crucio_!

Não era a primeira vez que Gina era torturada com a Maldição Cruciatus, mas a dor horrível era sempre a mesma. Ela se contorceu, sofrendo durante os cinco minutos em que Aleto a torturou. Quando finalmente a Maldição foi interrompida, ela se levantou do chão, onde caíra sem nem mesmo perceber, e andou até a bruxa com pernas trêmulas, mas cabeça erguida. Segurando-a pelo braço com muita força, Aleto a arrastou para fora da Casa, levando-a da torre da Grifinória até a sala dos diretores. Lá, Gina viu mais três alunos, dois da Corvinal e um de Lufa-Lufa. Ela os olhou sem compreender. Na sala, junto aos outros, estavam Snape, Amico e o Prof. Slughorn. Ao ver o professor, Gina engoliu em seco. Estava com os braços erguidos, cordas mágicas envolviam seus pulsos e o deixavam preso. Tinha no rosto a expressão de quem já sofrera demais.

— Vamos, meu caro, diga logo como funciona esse Medalhão com o Feitiço de Proteu... — disse Amico, seu corpo pesadão há poucos metros do professor, a varinha na mão. — Deve ter uma senha, não sei, algo que faça com que precise se comunicar com a Ordem da Fênix... Você sempre ligou apenas para você mesmo e suas mordomias, sabemos disso, por que mudar sua maneira natural de ser por causa de uns Sangues-ruins e Traidores do sangue? Por que aguentar tortura? _Crucio_!

O professor gemeu. Seu rosto balofo estava coberto de suor e de manchas avermelhadas, sua careca brilhava de suor, pelo esforço de aguentar sucessivos ataques da Maldição Cruciatus. Mas ele não falava nada. Apenas respirava ofegante. Sentia-se muito culpado pelo que já fizera na vida, principalmente o incentivo ao jovem Tom Riddle, falando sobre as Horcruxes e elogiando sua agudeza de espírito, astúcia e ambição.

— Bem, meu caro Slugh, então não resta alternativa a não ser fazer algo... Sei que sua aluna preferida esse ano é a traidorazinha de sangue aqui, a filha dos Weasleys... Não sei por que até hoje meu Lord não a usou para pegar os Weasleys, membros de fato da Ordem da Fênix... Talvez a tenha mantido como um trunfo a ser usado, uma carta na manga, não sei... Mas agora ela vai servir! Se não me disser como contatar com os membros da Ordem da Fênix pelo seu Medalhão de Proteu, eu a torturarei bem diante seus olhos e depois a matarei!

Os olhos de Slughorn e dos alunos presentes na sala se arregalaram e eles pareciam apavorados. Agora a ameaça era ainda mais real. Morte. Gina olhou para o professor, pálida, mas pensando no bem da batalha contra Voldemort, encheu-se de coragem e disse, a voz firme:

— Deixe que façam o que quiserem comigo, Professor... Não ligue, pense na Ordem e na Resistência... na vitória sobre o Cara-de-cobra... — ela foi subitamente calada por um bofetão que recebeu de Aleto, que deixou a face vermelha e com rasgões de sangue provocados por suas longas e afiadas unhas.

Nesse momento, saindo de uma porta, entrou uma pessoa na sala que deixou Gina pálida. Alguém que ela sabia ser extremamente desumana. Belatriz Lestrange. A bruxa, toda vestida de negro, os cabelos longos e negros caindo em ambos os lados do rosto, levava nos olhos de pálpebras pesadas uma expressão cruel. Os lábios escarlates sorriam com perversão.

— O bebê Potter não vai gostar de saber que sua amiguinha está sofrendo...

— Você sabe que eu cumpro minhas ameaças, Slughorn! — continuo Amico sem fazer caso da presença e das palavras de Belatriz. — Diga agora como contatar os membros da Ordem! _Crucio_! — dessa vez, a Maldição foi direcionada a Gina, que caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

— Não, pare, pare! Eu conto, eu conto, mas deixe a garota em paz! — gritou Slughorn, que sempre tivera um carinho e admiração por Gina.

Aleto parou a tortura e o olhou com um cruel sorriso.

— Boa escolha, Slughorn, boa escolha...

O professor contou, então, a Aleto, Amico, Belatriz e Snape como utilizar o Medalhão de Proteu e Bela não perdeu tempo em utilizá-lo.

**##**

Na casa de Ana, ela, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se preparando para irem para Hogwarts. Tinham feito um plano de irem via Chave de Portal pela madrugada à Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmead, e de lá usarem a passagem que havia entre a Casa e o Salgueiro Lutador, isso se Snape, que conhecia a passagem, não a tivesse fechado. Caso isso tivesse acontecido, usariam outra passagem, através do porão da Dedosdemel. Teriam que ter o maior cuidado, pois Hogsmead inteira devia estar sendo muito bem vigiada e controlada pelo Ministério. Voldemort sabia que Hogwarts era um dos lugares que, em algum momento, seja por qual motivo fosse, Harry e a Ordem tentariam tomar. Tirando o Ministério da Magia e talvez Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts era o principal baluarte naquela guerra, para ambos os lados.

Pela tarde, enquanto todos tomavam um lanche, de repente os Medalhões de Proteu de todos brilharam, sinal de uma mensagem de alguém da Ordem. Eles o abriram e, ao ler o que estava escrito todos, sem exceção, ficaram abalados:

_Aos membros da Ordem_

_ Aqui em Hogwarts temos em nosso poder quatro filhos de membros da Ordem. Queremos que nos entreguem Harry Potter e Ana Christie de __Macquay-Howell Gryffindor, junto com as partes do Amuleto de Merlin e o livro, senão os mataremos. Para apressá-los, aviso que as torturas já começaram,_

_ Aleto Carrow. _

Harry deixou cair sua xícara no chão. Gina. Ela estava sendo aprisionada e torturada. No íntimo, ele sabia que ela era um daqueles alunos. Os dentes apertados, ele ergueu-se, tremendo muito.

— Gina — disse, a voz cheia de dor e ódio.

Molly abraçou Arthur e começou a chorar. Os músculos todos tensos, Harry se dirigiu à porta da casa, decidido.

— Harry, aonde você vai? — perguntou Hermione, levantando-se também.

— Me entregar! Não posso deixar que torturem e matem a Gina!

A garota ergueu a mão e o segurou firme pelo ombro.

— Ah, é? E o que você acha que irá acontecer quando você aparecer lá, sem proteção alguma, sem plano algum? Acha que ela, Amico, Snape e sabe-se Deus lá quem está com eles lá dentro vão parar as torturas? Vão liberá-la e soltá-la apenas porque você apareceu?

— Me solta, Hermione! — ele gritou, começando a se rebelar, cheio de ódio, de medo e de dor. Estava histérico. Hermione lhe deu, então, uma bofetada no rosto. Isso o fez parar e olhá-la, pasmo.

— Você não vai se entregar coisa alguma! Nós todos, inclusive o pessoal da Ordem que estiver aqui, iremos nos sentar e elaborar um plano! Está claro que a guerra começou, Harry! Pelo menos de verdade, uma guerra armada.

— Mas a Gina... Ela está sendo torturada... Não temos tempo...

— Aposto que ela prefere que a gente vença essa guerra, como membro e uma das atuais líderes da AD, é o que ela espera de você! Aposto que prefere enfrentar a tortura para que a gente tenha alguma chance! Por isso não despreze o sacrifício que com certeza ela está fazendo por nós, pela guerra, por você!

— Líder da AD? Eu não acredito! Hermione, me explique direito essa história, por favor!

— Eu sabia, mas ela me fez jurar não contar a você e a ninguém mais que ela, Neville e Luna estavam pensando em reorganizar a AD para treinar os alunos para a batalha que viria!

— Você devia ter nos contado, Hermione! — falou Molly, chorosa e olhando para a garota com raiva.

— Eu prometi, e eles estavam certos, Harry, não agiram de maneira diferente da que nós três, eu, Rony e você, temos feito desde que entramos na escola, combatendo essas forças das trevas! Não vamos desperdiçar o trabalho e sacrifício de Gina, Neville, Luna e todos os que estão se preparando para essa batalha!

— Hermione tem razão — disse Aberforth. — Essa é uma hora em que a gente tem que agir usando a razão, o raciocínio, e não a emoção, por mais que seja difícil para nós, principalmente para alguns de nós — seu olhar passou de Molly, que chorava nos braços de Arthur, para Rony e Gui, que pareciam perplexos, e desses para Harry, que parecia a personificação da dor.

Uma máscara de frieza cobriu o rosto de Harry. Ele respirou fundo e se acalmou. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em dez minutos. Agora lembrava totalmente um homem, sem mais resquício algum do garoto que sempre demonstrara ser.

— Vocês estão certos. Vamos nos organizar.

E assumiu de uma hora para outra um papel de liderança que jamais demonstrara. Usando ainda os antigos Medalhões de Proteu da AD, ele chamou os membros da antiga AD que estavam fora de Hogwarts, alunos que tinham saído da escola logo que o Ministério fora dominado por Voldemort ou que já tinham se formado: Colin Creevey, Dino Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Miguel Corner, Cho Chang, Ana Abbot. Alguns tinham saído logo por medo de perseguição, pois sabiam ser Nascidos-trouxas, como Thomas, outros, por não suportar viverem na escola com a nova "administração", como Creevey. Os membros da AD que ainda estavam em Hogwarts não poderiam comparecer, uma vez que não se podia aparatar e desaparatar dentro dos limites da escola. Através de Patronos, pois viram que não era mais seguro o uso dos Medalhões de Proteu dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, todos chamaram os membros da Ordem que estavam fora da casa, exceto os que estavam em Hogwarts. Enquanto eles não vinham, Harry reuniu os que estavam na casa, aumentou uma mesa por meio de magia e começou a fazer planos.

O plano basicamente não iria mudar muito em relação ao plano original em que apenas ele, Rony, Hermione e Ana utilizariam. Agora ele seria usado por muitas pessoas mais, e tinham que tomar cuidado para evitar que esse fato atraísse a atenção dos vigias que com certeza Voldemort deixara em Hogsmead. Em questão de três horas a casa era um "caos organizado", cheia de pessoas, muito mais do que tinham imaginado que viriam, pois os membros da Ordem e os da AD tinham trazido outras pessoas que também queriam lutar em prol da vitória contra Voldemort. Olívio Wood, o antigo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, que atualmente atuava como capitão do time de quadribol inglês Poddlemere United, apareceu, convidado por Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell e Angelina Johnson, trazendo consigo todo o time de quadribol junto. Os pais e alguns outros membros das famílias de alguns dos alunos, tantos os que estavam dentro quanto fora de Hogwarts, também apareceram, mostrando fervorosamente que queriam ajudar.

Os últimos que apareceram foram Carlinhos e cinco tratadores de dragões da reserva da Romênia. Eles entraram no pandemônio que aquela casa parecia, uma casa fervilhante de gente, de emoção e de agitação com a iminência da batalha, e seus sorrisos foram imensos. Estavam cheios de energia e de alegria por poder, enfim, lutar. Os olhos de Carlinhos revoaram por todo o local, querendo ver apenas alguém. Quando pousaram em Ana que, entretida com os planos com Harry e os demais, não percebeu a chegada deles, ele estacou, o rosto transbordante de amor. Com passos largos e firmes se dirigiu até ela, o rosto tenso e cheio de emoções, não deixando que nada atravancasse seu caminho, empurrando e desviando-se das pessoas, então finalmente a alcançou. Segurando-a pela cintura, por trás, levantou-a da cadeira e a fez girar de frente para ele.

Quando fora pega pela cintura, sem saber quem fazia isso, Ana se assustou e deu um gritinho de medo e raiva, enquanto se sacudia, tentando se soltar. Estava suspensa no ar. Ao ser virada de frente, o rosto dela se modificou imediatamente ao ver a face tão querida de Carlinhos. Deu um grito de alegria e o abraçou com pernas e braços. Ele girou com ela pela sala, rindo de alegria, para logo em seguida beijá-la apaixonadamente, num beijo erótico, escandaloso e delicioso. Só quando estavam há uns bons minutos se beijando perceberam o súbito silêncio que havia na sala antes fervilhante de conversas. Os dois ficaram bastante corados e Carlinhos pôs Ana no chão; ambos riam envergonhados, e logo as pessoas passaram a lançar assovios e fazer comentários maliciosos e amigáveis. Molly e Arthur riam de prazer ao ver a nora que tinham encontrado. Sim, nora, porque tinham a certeza absoluta que seu filho encontrara a mulher da sua vida, pois Carlinhos não protagonizaria uma cena daquelas na frente de todos caso não realmente amasse a garota. Conhecia seu filho, e aquela não era a maneira normal de ele agir.

Esses momentos de descontração logo foram substituídos por muita tensão. Todos estavam bastante temerosos e agitados com a batalha iminente, e temiam pelas vidas e pela integridade física e mental de Gina e dos outros alunos. Aleto, Amico e Snape tinham imensas possibilidades nas mãos, com uma quantidade de alunos tão grande como a da escola. Se quisessem, poderiam ameaçar as vidas de todos os alunos para usá-las em uma barganha. A única chance era chegar num ataque surpresa. De maneira mais séria, todos participaram da elaboração de um plano de ataque. Fred e Jorge trouxeram da Gemialidades Weasley vários de suas capas, luvas e chapéus escudo, que ajudariam os combatentes a evitarem feitiços mais simples, até a intensidade de um Feitiço Estuporante. Iriam em grupos, pois não queriam alertar sua presença aos vigias de Voldemort em Hogsmead. Kingsley, que tinha "conversado" bastante com o Comensal levado à sua casa para interrogatório, recebera algumas informações preciosas, como o fato de ninguém poder aparatar diretamente nas ruas do povoado, protegidas com Feitiços de Alarme contra aparatação e percorridas de cima abaixo por Comensais da Morte e lobisomens, os que tinham aceitado lutar sem a liderança de Fenrir Grayback. Aparentemente Voldemort conseguira uma poção que fazia os lobisomens se transformarem mesmo sem a lua propícia, essa poção levava pó de pedra-da-lua colhida em noite de lua-cheia. Não poderiam aparatar nem mesmo dentro de locais fechados, pois Voldemort obrigara que todas as casas do povoado ficassem sob o Feitiço de Alarme contra aparatações, inclusive a Casa dos Gritos. Entretanto, Voldemort, de acordo com o Comensal refém, não se preocupara em pôr Feitiços de Alarme contra Chaves de Portal, imaginando erroneamente que todas as Chaves eram monitoradas pelo Ministério da Magia.

Ficou decidido que, à madrugada, um por um os grupos formados iriam via Chave de Portal para dentro da Casa dos Gritos, liderados cada grupo por um bruxo, e deveriam aparatar já prontos para lutar, caso houvesse alguma armadilha, armadilha que podia estar sendo preparada para quando aparecessem pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Lupin e Carlinhos e seus tratadores iriam para a escola só depois, uma vez que tinham outras missões a cumprir que, mais tarde, poderiam ser decisivas na hora da batalha contra o grosso das forças de Voldemort. Alguém ficaria na casa, para poder conduzir à Casa dos Gritos qualquer um que aparecesse tardiamente e quisesse lutar. A pessoa escolhida foi Fleur que, grávida, não poderia correr o risco de participar de uma batalha. Outro bruxo ficaria com ela, pois naquele estado ela não poderia ficar sozinha.

A madrugada finalmente chegou. Todos estavam com os nervos à flor da pele, a tensão parecia que podia ser cortada com uma faca. Eram sete grupos ao todo, cada um com umas dez pessoas, e seus líderes eram Harry, Rony, Hermione, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks e Aberforth. Nessa ordem, cada um dos grupos iria usar uma Chave de Portal feita por Hermione, cada uma com uma diferença de tempo de dez minutos. Os grupos se reuniram antes da primeira leva, e todos os integrantes olharam para Harry, assumindo abertamente que agora ele era seu líder. E o papel de liderança foi aceito pelo rapaz sem hesitação pela primeira vez.

— Estamos todos com você, Harry — disse Arthur, olhando-o com emoção.

— Lutaremos sem medo, por estarmos com você — disse Kingsley. — Você é nosso guia.

Todos revelaram, seja por meio de uma palavra, um gesto ou um olhar, sua confiança em Harry e em sua liderança, e sua capacidade, com a ajuda de todos, em vencer aquela guerra.

— Antes de partirmos, gostaria que fizéssemos uma oração pedindo a benção do Criador sobre nós — disse Molly. Apesar do seu nervosismo, sua vontade de estar em Hogwarts, e com Gina, Harry aceitou. Afinal, toda ajuda era necessária, ainda mais que faltavam duas Horcruxes a serem destruídas.

Todos se deram as mãos, formando um grande círculo, baixaram suas cabeças e fizeram uma oração pessoal em silêncio, pedindo as bênçãos do Criador sobre eles e que a vitória estivesse de seu lado. Uma emanação de Magia suave, poderosa e brilhante fluiu do imenso grupo, que tinha mais de setenta pessoas. E foi aí que Harry percebeu o que Dumbledore sempre falara, a força que eles tinham e que Voldemort jamais conhecera: o Amor. Todos ali lutavam por amor a alguma coisa, seja uma pessoa, um ideal, um mundo melhor.

Enfim, os grupos começaram a viajar via Chave de Portal. O primeiro a ir foi o de Harry. Como Snape conhecia aquela passagem para a escola, Harry pensava que haveria uma armadilha os esperando, alguns Comensais e talvez até dementadores dentro da Casa dos Gritos, mas, para sua surpresa, a casa estava totalmente vazia. Se houvesse uma armadilha, ela estaria perto do Salgueiro Lutador, na saída do túnel que existia entre a árvore e a Casa dos Gritos. Harry esperou que todos os outros seis grupos aparecessem para que o seu grupo entrasse no túnel. Quando chegasse à saída, mandaria um Patrono dizendo aos outros grupos se o caminho estava livre ou se havia uma armadilha.

O grupo de Harry inteiro acendeu suas varinhas para iluminar o caminho. O caminho era um pouco longo, e quanto mais se aproximavam da escola, mas Harry e os demais ficavam tensos, todos ficando preparados para combater, caso fossem esperados por Comensais. Ao chegar à saída do túnel, Harry cobriu-se com o Feitiço da Desilusão e saiu. Novamente, para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém ali fora. Preocupado com inimigos que também estivessem desilusionados, ele lançou um feitiço não-verbal.

"_Homenum Revelio_", pensou, girando a sua varinha ao redor do seu corpo. E comprovou que, do lado de fora do castelo de Hogwarts, pelo menos na região próxima ao Salgueiro Lutador e à Floresta Proibida, não havia nenhum ser humano. E como não sentia sensação de tristeza e de frio, tampouco dementadores. Ficou preocupado. Tudo estava parecendo fácil demais. Tinham que ir em frente, contudo. Gina e os outros necessitavam deles.

— A barra está limpa... — disse aos integrantes do seu grupo, e logo mandou um Patrono aos demais grupos ainda na Casa dos Gritos.

**##**

À tarde, antes de pegar os alunos e Slughorn, Aleto tinha ministrado à Prª McGonagall, ao Prof. Flitwick, à Prª Spraut e à Madame Hooch uma poderosa Poção do Sono, sem que eles percebessem. Por isso eles, como membros da Ordem da Fênix, não tinham percebido nada, nem mesmo quando os Medalhões de Proteu receberam a mensagem que Aleto tinha mandado pelo medalhão de Slughorn. Quando acordaram à noite, meio desorientados por não saberem o porquê de estarem dormindo, cada um estava num canto na Sala dos Professores, onde tinham tomado o chá da tarde. Então eles viram o brilho dos medalhões, pois a mensagens continuavam até que fossem lidas. Quando leram, todos empalideceram.

— Slughorn... — falou Pomona. — Pegaram o Slughorn, foi pelo medalhão dele que Aleto mandou a mensagem para o pessoal da Ordem!

— Vamos logo, todos devem estar em perigo! — gemeu o Prof. Flitwick, e logo os quatro se levantaram. A porta não queria abrir com o _Alorromora_, então Minerva os afastou com uma braçada decidida, gritando:

— Saiam da frente! _Bombarda_!

Logo a porta explodiu e eles saíram pela abertura, correndo apressados pelos corredores, indo em direção à torre onde ficava a Sala do Diretor. De repente, deram de encontro com várias pessoas que vinham também apressados em sentido contrário e vários deles caíram. Todos se ergueram e apontaram as varinhas para os opositores, quando só então perceberam que não eram inimigos. Era o pessoal da Ordem, mais um monte de gente conhecida!

— Harry!

— Prª McGonagall!

Numa reação tão inesperada na Prª McGonagall que deixou muita gente espantada, ela deu um abraço em Harry de esmagar ossos.

— Meu filho, você não veio se entregar, não?

— Mas é claro que não, Professora! Nós viemos lutar! E salvar Gina e os outros! A guerra começou, Professora!

— Eu sei, meu garoto, eu sei! Vamos, temos que ir à Sala dos Diretores!

Os quatro professores se juntaram aos demais e todos correram em direção à Sala.

Aleto, Amico e Belatriz, covardes como eram, e acreditando fielmente que todos padeciam do mesmo mal, tinham imaginado que alguém da Ordem trairia Harry e que traria o rapaz até eles. Por isso a única precaução que tinham tomado fora fazer Snape pôr um dementador nos portões da escola e na porta do castelo para drenarem as forças de quem aparecesse para assim ficar mais fácil para eles aprisioná-los até chamar o Lord das Trevas a Hogwarts. Além disso, eles saberiam na hora em que qualquer pessoa aparecesse em Hogsmead. Por isso foi a maior surpresa quando aquele monte de gente com varinhas empunhadas invadiu a Sala dos Diretores. Amico, covarde, pegou Gina por trás, encostando a varinha em seu pescoço. Aleto correu para trás dos outros alunos, usando-os como escudo humano. Belatriz se escondeu atrás de uma cortina antes que alguém a visse. Apenas Snape permaneceu no seu canto no fundo da sala, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados.

— Harry! — gritou Gina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Apesar das ameaças, Aleto não a tinha torturado mais desde que conseguira o que queria, mandar a mensagem ao pessoal da Ordem.

Tenso, Harry olhou para sua amada, que para seu alívio não mostrava sinais de quem passara uma tarde e uma noite sendo torturada. Estava apenas trêmula de nervosismo e temor e pálida. Ele deu um passo à frente, mas Aleto pressionou a varinha com mais força e ele retrocedeu. Ninguém da Ordem tinha coragem de dar um passo ou falar algo, com medo de que os bruxos das trevas ferissem, ou pior, matassem, os alunos e Slughorn, esse sim com uma aparência bastante ruim, como se tivesse sido torturado intensamente e por muito tempo.

— Solte-a, Aleto. É a mim que você quer — disse Harry, dando mais um passo de maneira cuidadosa.

A bruxa, ofegante, olhava para todos os cantos, procurando uma saída. Não podia desaparatar dali, e se matasse a jovem bruxa que tinha como refém, seria morta no ato, pois ela tinha apenas dois aliados, Snape e seu irmão Amico, enquanto eles eram num número bastante superior. Aleto saiu andando de costas, fazendo os outros se afastarem, dando-lhe espaço com receio de que ela ferisse Gina se se sentisse mais acuada. As coisas a partir desse momento aconteceram de maneira tão rápida que tudo pareceu surreal. Aleto tinha as costas viradas para um aliado, mas mesmo assim foi atingida por trás por um jorro de feitiço de cor verde. Ela gemeu surdamente antes de seu corpo amolecer e ela soltar Gina e cair. Todos olharam para quem a matara por uma fração de segundo. Severo Snape olhava para Aleto com expressão tensa, a varinha em riste na mão apontada para onde as costas dela estariam caso estivesse de pé.

O pessoal da Ordem, vendo o que acontecera, invadiu a sala, um rugido tumultuoso de excitação e fúria. Amico, escondido atrás dos quatro alunos, tentou fugir, se esgueirando pelas paredes, querendo sair de fininho da sala. Sirius partiu para cima dele, querendo impedi-lo, e não percebeu que Belatriz Lestrange saia de trás da cortina e o olhava com uma expressão abismada, pois ela, que fora quem o jogara através do véu negro, não sabia de seu retorno, bem como ninguém mais exceto o pessoal da Ordem. Ela ergueu sua varinha para atingi-lo pelas costas. Harry, Lupin e outros, que ficaram surpresos com a presença dela, hesitaram por uma fração de segundo, que era o tempo necessário para ela poder matar Sirius. Isso não aconteceu, porque Snape friamente apontou sua varinha para ela e disse:

— _Estupefaça_!

A bruxa caiu gritando:

— Traidor!

Todos olharam para Snape, impressionados com a dupla traição que ele acabava de fazer aos seus aliados. Sirius atingiu Amico, então, com um _Bombarda_, mas antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço, o Comensal apertou a Marca Negra tatuada em seu braço com a ponta do dedo, e só então se deixou cair, morrendo pelo impacto do feitiço explosivo. Na mesma hora Harry caiu ajoelhado no chão, sendo atingido por uma intensa dor em sua cicatriz.

**##**

Até o próximo, pessoal, e lembrem-se todos: um review sempre ajuda!

Beijos da Ana


	30. 29 Quem Vê Cara não Vê Coração

**Oi, pessoal! Sei que muitos devem estar com vontade de me matar, né? Bem, me desculpem mesmo pela demora, mas esta fic não é muito fácil de escrever, pois eu sempre penso muito para isso, e pesquiso, e procuro fazer o melhor. Além disso, tenho outras fics e também passei por um final e começo de ano muito atribulados: internet que não quis pegar por um tempo; visita de meus pais que moram no Rio de Janeiro; compras de fim de ano; festas de fim de ano; trabalho pesado no final do ano e no começo também; crise de vesícula de minha mãe e operação consequente; visita de minha irmã e seu noivo, que moram no Rio; outras fics que escrevo; Bem, como podem ver, foi muita atribulação. Mas esse capítulo atual foi escrito com todo carinho e da melhor forma possível. Espero que gostem! **

**Amandinhanews: Nossa, menina, muitíssimo obrigada por seu review! Fiquei super satisfeita com ele, toda-toda. Sério, seus elogios me deixaram feliz e orgulhosa, principalmente quando você falou de minha criatividade. Desculpa a demora aí, parei numa cena realmente crucial, né? E os elogios a respeito da Ana... Bem, a Ana é meu xodó, pois é um personagem inteiramente meu. Também achei que JK usou muito pouco o Aberforth, e de uma maneira que o coitado fica tão sem graça e chato... Por isso resolvi usá-lo mais, para mim é um personagem que sempre teve potencial. Aposto que você vai adorar o próximo capítulo! Bjs**

**Mickky: Bem, reta final, reta final, não, ainda faltam alguns capítulos, e alguns que aposto que serão enormessss, mas está mais perto do fim que do começo. E coisas acontecerem a eles... Bem, estão no meio de uma guerra né? Tudo pode acontecer! Rsrsr Muito obrigada pelo review! Bjs**

**Perseus Fire: uaalllll! Demais esses seus reviews, Perseus. Todo autor se sente lisonjeada com algo assim, viu? Nossa, ainda bem que você gostou do Kingsley usando habilidades humanas e se tornando um "Flagelo dos Comensais". Carlinhos e Ana... Bem, amo escrever cenas dos dois! E a cena deles quebrou um pouco algo que vinha se tornando muito sombrio e pesado, esse capítulo, estava ficando com uma carga dramática muito forte e sombria. Gina para mim foi fantástica. Essa é uma qualidade da maiorias das Ginas, mesmo da original, que aprecio muito. Coragem, ousadia, astúcia... Na verdade, acho que não há uma pessoa que seja cem por cento Gryffindor, cem por cento Slytherin, acho que todos reúnem um pouco de todas as habilidades das Casas, alguma fica mais forte que outras, mas todos tem um pouco de tudo. Bem, para Sirius, jamais o Snape será outra coisa que não o Ranhoso! Rsrsrs O Snape foi demais, né? Aposto que muita gente achou que eu deixaria o Snape como ruim e não faria o mesmo que JK fez. Mas Snape tem que ter uma veia decente, para mim, foi uma das coisas que mais me baquearam e fascinaram no último livro, pois eu passei de ódio ao amor em relação ao Snape.**

**Ah, os Comensais são burros e autoconfiantes! Eles acham que basta estar do lado do que consideram mais forte, que é o Voldie. Todos acham que Harry e a Ordem são tolos. Mas eles prepararam uma armadilha... você vai saber nesse capítulo porque a armadilha não deu certo! Aposto que já imagina o porque! Olha, você resumiu muito bem como será a batalha, mas não será nem um pouco fácil para a Ordem e a AD e os demais que lutam pelo bem. Os comensais são idiotas, mas Voldie não é **_**tanto**_**. E Belatriz... foi impagável a cara dela! Achando que o Sirius não era mais que pó, e eis que ele aparece bem diante as fuças dela! Mas pode esperar, a cadelinha ainda vai aprontar das suas.**

**Bem... o tipo de conversa que o Kingsley teve com o Comensais da Morte que ele raptou... Bem... é do tipo de pergunta feito pelo BOPE... pela AlQaeda... o Mossad...**

**Olha, jamais desistirei da fic enquanto ela não chegar ao final. Sei que dessa vez eu demorei demais, mais de um mês, mas realmente meu começo de ano e o final do ano passado foram cheios. O Moody, infelizmente, será lobisomem sempre, não há cura para a maldição... Muito obrigada por seu review, que não falha em me deixar saltitante! E obrigada pelos votos de fim de ano, eu também desejo que esse seu ano seja cheio de alegria, amor, sucessos, paz e muitas bênçãos! Bjs e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: Nem precisa se desculpar por não ter comentado no outro capítulo, eu sei muito bem o que é falta de tempo! Bem, fiquei muito feliz e satisfeita com o fato de você ter gostado tanto do capítulo, tê-lo achado emocionante. Pode acreditar, os próximos capítulos serão cheios de muito mais adrenalina. Voldemort conseguir seu intento? Só se nossos heróis forem muito burros e não souberem fazer bom uso do Amuleto de Merlin! Snape... o título do capítulo de hoje expressa muito bem a verdade sobre ele. Eu não fui muito diferente de JK nessa parte. E, bem, essa batalha não é uma previa da batalha, é a própria batalha, mas ela vai ser longa, vai se estender ainda por vários capítulos. Ana e Carlinhos são meus xodós! Adoro escrever sobre eles! Bem, Mione é muito esperta, mas não podemos negar que a Ana está chegando perto dela, se não já a superou! Rsrs Rony é muito engraçado, mesmo, e ele tinha que zoar o Harry com essa coisa de Lorde! E sim, todos estão dispostos a seguir Harry para o que der e vier e lutar por um mundo melhor, mais justo, sem Voldemort. Os comensais... eles são escória. E, como escória, iriam fazer só coisas baixas, como torturar velhos e jovens. Muito obrigada mesmo por seu review, fiquei super feliz com ele! Bjs**

**Aniinhahandbol: Obrigada por seu review, Aninha, não irei para de escrever não, pode ficar sossegada! Bjs**

**Re Vitorino: Nossa, Re, fiquei super lisonjeada, saber que você, uma pessoa que pouco comenta, comentou em minha fic, e achar que ela é diferente, gostar dela e achá-la criativa. E, olha, eu não atualizo só quando recebo comentários, demorei para atualizar por outros motivos, mas, convenhamos, é trabalho demais para não receber sequer um comentariozinho, né? Pensar, pesquisar, colocar no Word, revisar... isso tudo dá trabalho, e a gente espera um pouco de incentivo. De autores "de verdade", o incentivo maior é saber que seu livro está na lista dos mais comprados; nós, ficwriters, que não recebemos nada, precisamos de reviews. Bem, eu também sou uma romântica inveterada, tanto que tenho um monte de fics, e apenas essa de HP não é uma fic romântica, embora tenha romance. E a cena Harry e Gina vai ter também, é só esperar! É que gosto de pôr um espaço entre as cenas românticas aqui, para que elas fiquem bem distribuídas. Bem, concordo com você: Percy não vale nada, nunca gostei dele! E que erro o de JK, deixar o cachorro vivo e matar o Fred! Obrigada mesmo por seu review, e espero que goste do próximo capítulo! Bjs**

**Gabi090zo7: Obrigada mesmo por seu review, Gabi, e olha, nem liga por não ter mandado review logo, apesar de eu gostar, vocês não tem obrigação! Rsrsrs Olha, eu sei o que é ficar sem PC e sem internet... Eu também morro, e olha, isso não é ser dramática, é ser verdadeira! Rsrsrsrsrs Bjs**

**Capítulo vinte e nove**

**Quem vê cara não vê coração**

Harry, dentro de sua mente, naquele momento, já não era mais ele. _Voldemort estava bastante contente. Sabia que o garoto Potter estava onde ele queria que ele estivesse, Hogwarts, o lugar onde tudo deveria acabar, quando ele, Voldemort, vingaria seu antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, e recomeçaria uma nova era. Iria até a escola com todas as suas tropas e a atacaria com tudo, com todo seu poder e aliados. Tudo tinha que terminar naquela noite, para o dia seguinte já ser outro, o dia em que nada mais nesta vida poderia ameaçá-lo._ Só com muito esforço Harry conseguiu fechar sua mente totalmente aos pensamentos e emoções de Voldemort.

— Temos que correr e nos preparar. Voldemort está vindo, e com todo o seu séquito. — disse Harry se levantando. Todos o olhavam com preocupação, pois ele gritara de dor. E acreditaram em suas palavras, pois sabiam que ele tinha um vínculo com Voldemort, ao vê-lo salvar o Sr. Weasley certa vez.

Harry olhou em volta. Estavam olhando para ele, com resignação e confiança. Não podia falhar. De repente seus olhos toparam com Snape. Ele estava recostado a uma parede, o olhar frio fixado nele. Todo o ódio que sentira por tanto tempo, principalmente desde o assassinato de Dumbledore, explodiu com força em seu peito e ele ergueu a varinha para o bruxo, nem lembrado o que ele acabara de fazer. Estava tão furioso, dolorido e com a mente em pandemônio que cometeu algo que jamais em sua vida pensaria em cometer. Lançou uma Maldição da Morte em Snape.

— Canalha! Dumbledore! Você matou Dumbledore! Tenho que acabar com você, seu covarde! _Avada Kedavra_!

Snape, entretanto, conseguiu se desviar a tempo do golpe e paralisou Harry com um feitiço. Um sorriso frio tomou conta do seu rosto.

— Nenhuma pessoa até hoje me chamou de covarde e sobreviveu para contar a história, mas no seu caso vou relevar, pois é necessário — ele disse num tom debochado e desdenhoso. Na mesma hora Snape foi desarmado por um dos muitos bruxos que lá estavam e foi obrigado a ficar de joelhos. Tentaram liberar Harry do feitiço, mas não conseguiram.

— Solte-o, condenado! — rosnou Kingsley, louco para "quebrar a cara" de Snape. — Isso não parece um _Petrificus Totales_ normal!

— Garanto que é, fazer o quê, se nenhum de vocês são páreos para o poder de meus feitiços? Irei liberá-lo, mas não podia deixar que ele me matasse, não? Se vocês todos forem um pouco razoáveis e raciocinarem pelo menos um pouco irão ver que não sou o inimigo de vocês.

— Como não? Você matou Dumbledore!

— Sim, matei, mas juro que não porque eu quis. Mas acho que ter estuporado Belatriz Lestrange para salvar o ressuscitado aí e ter matado Aleto Carrow quando ela estava prestes a matar uma aluna dizem alguma coisa ao meu respeito. Me garantam que o Potter não irá me atacar e juro que tudo se esclarecerá.

Todos ficaram em dúvida, mas o que Snape falara tinha muito sentido. Eles prometeram conter Harry e devolveram a varinha a Snape, que na mesma hora desenfeitiçou o rapaz. Harry, que enquanto estava paralisado ouvira tudo o que foi dito, fez um grande esforço para se acalmar e se conter. O ódio que tinha guardado era muito antigo.

Snape e ele se encararam fixamente por um longo tempo e algo impressionante aconteceu. A expressão de Snape suavizou e seus olhos foram tomados por um brilho que só poderia ser de lágrimas contidas.

— Os seus olhos são idênticos aos de sua mãe... Minha querida Lílian...

Harry arregalou os olhos, uma sensação estranha o percorrendo. "Querida Lílian?" O que ele queria dizer com isso? Rosnou para Snape:

— Lave a boca antes de tocar no nome de minha mãe!

— Eu a amava, Potter, e você não pode tirar isso de mim, afinal é algo que não pode ser mudado. Eu a amo ainda, sinceramente, apesar de que a única coisa que eu obtive dela foi uma grande amizade.

— Amizade? Mas eu vi aquela maldita memória, e você a desprezou, a chamou de Sangue-ruim!

— Acho que aquela lembrança mexeu muito com você, Potter... — Snape falou com voz arrastada. — Revelou algumas facetas... digamos... interessantes de seu amado pai, seu padrinho e amigos...

Harry fez força para não atacá-lo. O pior é que sabia que era verdade, ele percebera o quanto os marotos tinham sido cruéis com Snape, e ele não fizera nada para provocá-lo, tinha sido agressão gratuita.

— Na hora eu estava bastante... envergonhado, humilhado, para ser salvo por uma mulher... Mas eu me desculpei e acredite que continuamos amigos ainda por muito tempo até que... que ela o escolheu. Escolheu _ele _como marido, embora eu sempre achei que devia ter ficado comigo, pois eu a conhecia, bem como à sua irmã, aquela garota chata, muito antes disso, desde criança, pois morávamos perto — a voz de Snape estava carregada de dor ao falar aquilo. — Não acredito no que vou falar agora, mas acho que é preciso. Não sou de pedir desculpas a ninguém, mas acho que as devo a você. Você não tem culpa de parecer tanto fisicamente com o seu pai, embora deva confessar que seu jeito lembre muito o de Lílian. Mas, vamos ser justos, você nunca foi de cumprir os regulamentos e, além disso, era a prova viva do amor que eu nunca tive e que sempre desejei...

Todos estavam abismados, pois jamais imaginavam ver Snape pedir desculpas por algo que tinha feito, ainda mais a Harry, por quem sempre demonstrara odiar acima de todos, exceto Tiago Potter. Harry o olhava com desconfiança, com medo de que tudo aquilo não passasse de algum estratagema para ludibriá-los e entregá-los diretamente a Voldemort, ficando com as glórias inteiras para si.

— Claro que é difícil acreditar em mim, pois sempre o tratei mal, mas não pode duvidar de que algumas coisas eu fiz em prol de você... Não deixei que Quirrel te matasse, no seu primeiro ano, enquanto ele te amaldiçoava na partida de quadribol. Também hoje os ajudei bastante. Por que acha que a passagem entre a Casa dos Gritos e o Salgueiro Lutador não foi fechada ou ao menos vigiada? Poderia fazer uma armadilha perfeita ali. E os dementadores que deveriam estar esperando por vocês nos portões da propriedade e do castelo? E, convenhamos, eu poderia ter dito quais os prováveis feitiços com que Moody, com certeza, protegeu a sede da Ordem. O conheço bastante bem para saber quais as defesas que ele usaria.

— É verdade, Harry, eles comentaram isso durante minha tortura — disse Slughorn. — Disseram que Snape tinha ficado com a missão de pôr dementadores nos portões da escola e do castelo, para esperar por quem de vocês aparecesse.

— E por que você fez isso, Snape? — perguntou Harry.

— Porque você é filho de Lílian, Potter. Não pude salvá-la, então salvo o filho dela. Ela o amava demais, e fui de certa forma responsável por sua morte e a de Tiago Potter.

Harry estava pálido. Sabia daquilo, e era um motivo a mais para odiar Snape.

— Eu era um Comensal da Morte, e todos sabem disso. Todos sempre brigaram com Dumbledore, pelo fato de ele ter me dado uma chance. Fui eu o bruxo que ouviu parte da Profecia sobre você e Voldemort há tanto tempo atrás. Por isso fui, de certa forma, responsável por matá-la. Eu contei a ele, e não cheguei há tempo de salvar os seus pais. Quando cheguei lá, já estavam mortos. Então resolvi me redimir. A culpa até hoje é meu maior inimigo, ela jamais me abandonará. Fui atrás de Dumbledore e ofereci meus préstimos a ele, como agente duplo. Além disso, ele exigiu que eu protegesse você, Potter, enquanto eu pudesse.

Harry estava tremendo. Se não fosse Snape, seus pais poderiam estar vivos... No lugar dele, talvez os pais de Neville tivessem sido mortos. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Não. Jamais desejaria seu sofrimento ao seu amigo.

— Mesmo assim, tínhamos razão ao advertir Dumbledore! Você o traiu, traiu o único homem que acreditou em você! Você o matou! Você, durante todo o tempo, sabia que Draco Malfoy planejava matá-lo e não fez nada! Você o matou quando o Malfoy perdeu a coragem!

Snape baixou a cabeça por um tempo. Em seguida a ergueu bem erguida e encarou Harry nos olhos, sem mostrar uma gota de negação ou de arrependimento. Revelava apenas cansaço e resignação.

— Não posso negar, mas o fiz, sim. Mas não por vontade própria. Dumbledore sabia que morreria, a maldição que o atingiu quando foi atrás do anel dos Peverel estava se espalhando por seu corpo. Ele sabia de tudo! Ora, Potter, você é inteligente, odeio ter de confessar isso, mas deve ter percebido as meias-verdades de Dumbledore, suas maquinações. Ele tinha um plano para você, para todos nós, desde o desaparecimento de Voldemort. Eu era, e ainda sou, seu testa-de-ferro, quem o ajudava em seus planos, e fui seu único confidente. Estou a par dos planos de Dumbledore, e até hoje, tudo o que fiz, foi seguindo suas ordens. Inclusive sua morte.

— Mentiroso! — gritou Harry. — Dumbledore jamais planejaria sua própria morte, ele não faria isso comigo, não faria isso com todos que o amavam!

— Ele não planejou a própria morte, acreditava que, caso surgisse a necessidade de matá-lo, eu deveria fazê-lo. Dumbledore sabia que Draco Malfoy jamais teria coragem de matá-lo à queima-roupa! Queria proteger o menino. Se ele não tivesse morrido, Draco seria morto por Voldemort, e isso era precisamente o que Voldemort esperava que acontecesse, uma espécie de vingançazinha contra os Malfoy. Naquele momento, na Torre de Astronomia, nós nos comunicamos via Legilimência. Por causa da missão que vocês tinham aquela noite... — ele parou ao ver a expressão de Harry e, num tom meio debochado, continuou — Sim, eu sabia da missão de vocês. Na verdade eu sei de sua missão e de seus amigos inteira, meu caro. Naquela hora, quando me aproximei dele, ele me disse que estava à beira da morte, por causa daquela poção que precisara tomar. E me pediu, na verdade exigiu que o matasse.

Harry estava chocado. Snape só poderia saber sobre a poção tomada por Dumbledore na caverna da Horcrux se realmente tivessem se contatado via Legilimência. E Dumbledore era muito bem capaz de ocultar seus pensamentos, se os revelara a Snape era porque queria. Parecia uma piada, mas o que Snape estava contando deveria ser verdade.

— Quer dizer que... quando ele falou o seu nome num tom tão implorante... não foi para pedir que não o matasse?

— Ao contrário. Foi para exigir que eu cumprisse minha promessa de matá-lo quando o momento o exigisse, e aquele era o momento. Por mais que eu detestasse aquela missão, eu tinha que cumpri-la. Ela fazia parte do plano magistralmente arquitetado por Dumbledore. Tudo foi planejado para que esse momento que ocorre aqui e agora acontecesse, Harry. Que você viesse a Hogwarts no momento certo para ouvir as derradeiras explicações e instruções que te permitissem matar Voldemort.

— Há uma maneira de provar se o que diz é verdade? — Harry perguntou em dúvida. Snape parecia muito sincero, mas ele era capaz de enganar quem quisesse. Pois se fosse verdade, ele fora capaz de enganar Voldemort, um ótimo Oclumente, durante todo aquele tempo.

Snape deu um sorrisinho irônico.

— Estava esperando isso. As provas. Poderia agora tirar minhas lembranças para que você visse tudo o que falei pela Penseira, mas será mais interessante se ouvir a verdade e receber o restante das explicações e instruções direto da fonte. Weasley — ele se virou para Gina — poderia fazer a gentileza de ir buscar na Sala Precisa o quadro de Dumbledore que vocês tão engenhosamente roubaram da Sala dos Diretores, bem debaixo dos nossos narizes?

A garota fez uma cara de assombroso espanto.

— Mas... como você... como soube?

Ele deu novo sorriso irônico.

— Ora, tenho outro quadro igual na minha sala, onde conversamos durante todo esse tempo desde a morte dele. Ele elogia bastante os membros da AD. Poderia buscar o quadro de meu quarto, mas ele fica nas masmorras, vai demorar bastante trazê-lo por um Feitiço Convocatório.

Ainda espantada, a garota obedeceu. Pediu ajuda aos outros quatro alunos que lá estavam para ajudá-la a carregar o quadro, que era pesado, e em pouco tempo eles o trouxeram. Ao ver a cena surreal, Dumbledore deu um sorriso, seus ardentes olhos azuis brilharam intensamente.

— E as cortinas se abrem! — foi o que ele disse, mantendo um intenso olhar em Harry. — Bem, creio que a maior parte meu bom e velho Severo já deve ter contado. O resto, eu preciso ficar a sós com Harry e Severo para contar. São últimas explicações e instruções. Creio que, se todos vocês estão aqui — seu olhar vagueou por toda a sala cheia de gente boquiaberta — é porque a batalha realmente começou ou está prestes a acontecer. Creio que há muitas medidas a serem tomadas antes do ataque.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Eram informações demais dentro de uma cabeça só! Mas pelo visto — não podia desconfiar de Dumbledore — tudo o que Snape falara era verdade e ele não era um inimigo. Mas era verdade, antes de qualquer outra coisa tinham que se preparar para a batalha, Voldemort e seu séquito não demorariam a aparecer. Respirou fundo e virou-se para os outros, assumindo seu papel de liderança, aceito mesmo por Minerva, a líder da Ordem da Fênix.

— Vamos nos preparar, pessoal. Mantenham a mente na batalha iminente e não no que está acontecendo aqui entre eu, Snape e Dumbledore. Professores, aurores e qualquer um que tenha um nível avançado de magia, protejam a escola. Criem o máximo de barreiras mágicas protetoras que puderem em torno da escola, se possível inclusive nos terrenos. Protejam cada porta e janela que puderem. Também vão até as sedes das Casas, peguem os alunos que não queiram lutar ou que sejam jovens demais para tanto, para protegê-los. Os de Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, mandem para a Casa dos Gritos pela passagem; os de Sonserina, nos quais não podemos confiar, os mantenham presos na Sala Precisa, mas desejem um lugar em que possam aprisionar de verdade, sem correr o risco de que consigam sair ou alguém do outro lado, se for inimigo, entrar. Peguem os demais alunos, principalmente os da AD, avisem-nos de tudo o que aconteceu e depois que todos estiverem juntos a vocês se dividam em grupos que possam cada um defender uma frente de batalha. Cada grupo deve ser liderado por um bruxo de alto poder de liderança e poder mágico. Creio que Moody, Kingsley, McGonagall, Tonks, Sprout, Flitwick e Arthur são os mais indicados para esse cargo, mas façam do jeito que acharem melhor. Eu tenho, por enquanto, que cumprir minha missão, aquela que não sabem, ela ainda não foi totalmente cumprida, e só se eu a cumprir poderemos vencer essa batalha. Agora vão, o tempo urge.

Rony, Hermione e Ana olharam para Harry com desafio.

— Você não vai se desfazer de nós tão facilmente. Estivemos ao seu lado durante toda a missão e creio que merecemos ouvir essa conversa e participar de tudo que envolva... você-sabe-o-quê — disse Hermione.

— Ah, com certeza, nada me tira dessa sala — Rony falou cruzando os braços.

Ana só fez ficar no seu canto, a postura e a expressão facial irredutíveis.

Harry olhou meio em dúvida para o quadro de Dumbledore, mas o velho bruxo apenas sorriu.

— Realmente, Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, creio que devem ter feito o suficiente para participar de nossa conversa. Só não sei quem é você, senhorita...

Com orgulho na expressão e na voz, Ana disse:

— Ana Christie. Ana Christie Gryffindor.

Um olhar sábio e entendido foi trocado entre Snape e Dumbledore.

— Sim, creio que a senhorita pode... não, _deve_ ficar entre nós.

— Então tudo bem, Mione, Ana, Rony, fiquem. Pessoal, nos deixem sozinhos, vão cuidar dos preparativos para a batalha.

Todos aquiesceram e partiram, para seguir à risca os conselhos, ou melhor, as ordens de Harry. Sábias e necessárias ordens, na visão de todos. Harry fechou a porta mediante magia, de maneira que ninguém pudesse entrar. Antes de qualquer coisa, amarrou bem Belatriz Lestrange com cordas mágicas e lhe deu outro Feitiço Estuporante, para ter certeza de que ela ficaria estuporada durante a conversa e a batalha. Enfim, virou-se para Dumbledore.

— Pode falar, Prof. Dumbledore.

Gina e os quatro alunos se dirigiram às suas salas para avisar ao pessoal da AD para que ficasse preparado. Muitos dos alunos ficaram praticando alguns feitiços e azarações enquanto esperavam que os líderes dos grupos, quando esses fossem formados, viessem dividi-los e comandá isso acontecia, todos os bruxos mais velhos e poderosos, como os professores, Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley e outros foram aumentar as defesas de Hogwarts. Cada um correu por um andar, pondo defesas cada um ao seu modo.

A Prª Sprout utilizou plantas que pegou da estufa, como Visgos-do-diabo, imensas plantas carnívoras, Arapucosos e Tentáculos Venenosos, que fez crescerem com ajuda de feitiços, de modo que elas percorreram todas as paredes externas do castelo de Hogwarts, e se estenderam, também, para os jardins.

A Prª McGonagall usou a sua habilidade em Transfiguração para aumentar as tropas do castelo, convocando as estátuas e dotando-as de "vida" através do feitiço _Pietortum Locomotor_, bem como transfigurando os ratos e outros pequenos animais que sempre existiam em antigas propriedades, transformando-os em imensos, ferozes e obedientes (ao pessoal aliado, é claro!) cães resistentes a feitiços de leves a moderados. Eles foram soltos pelos jardins e por toda a área externa de Hogwarts, exceto a Floresta Proibida, com a ordem de patrulhar, atacar os inimigos que entrassem e avisar por meio de latidos e uivos quando Voldemort e seus asseclas aparecessem.

O Prof. Flitwick fez vários feitiços e encantamentos pelo castelo, cuidando principalmente das portas, janelas e lugares vulneráveis a ataques. Tornou essas entradas invioláveis a qualquer feitiço, mesmo um explosivo e poderoso _Bombarda_, fez espadas, lanças e outras armas do acervo de Hogwarts ficarem "inteligentes", ou seja, capaz de distinguir entre inimigos e amigos, e as dotou de iniciativa, para que atacassem todos os adversários que passassem por elas.

Slughorn foi ao imenso estoque de poções da escola e pegou várias poções perigosas e venenos, que, se lançadas sobre a pele de alguém, causariam reações de incômodas a horríveis, desde coceiras e queimaduras a dissolvimento de membros e envenenamento por via cutânea. Preparou vários arco-e-flechas, embebendo as pontas das flechas nas poções e venenos, e distribuiu a várias pessoas. Também preparou, com a ajuda de madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, as salas-de-aula que ficavam nas masmorras — e por isso mesmo, na parte subterrânea do castelo, mais segura — transformando-as em enfermarias de campanha, deixando lá as principais Poções de Cura e outros remédios bruxos, para cuidarem dos feridos.

Os professores, depois de prontas as defesas, também pediram auxílio aos sereianos e aos elfos domésticos. Aqueles se encarregariam de qualquer inimigo que caísse no lago, bem como salvariam aliados lançados lá dentro; estes iriam ajudar os combatentes no que pudessem, seja defesa contra um ataque por trás, ou na enfermaria, ou mesmo na cozinha, fazendo refeições caso o conflito durasse demais.

Os demais bruxos também ajudaram no reforço das defesas, principalmente Moody, que era um bruxo bastante preparado, mas eles preferiram atuar no planejamento da batalha e divisão e preparação dos combatentes. Os alunos da AD e outros que não pertenciam ao grupo, mas que eram maiores de idade e queriam lutar, foram separados dos demais alunos. Ficaram à disposição dos bruxos líderes dos grupos, que dividiram em frentes de batalha o pessoal disponível para a luta, cada grupo ficando com um número de integrantes da AD, alguns bruxos mais velhos e poderosos, outras pessoas que queriam lutar e algumas das estátuas transfiguradas por McGonagall. Quando os grupos estiveram formados, cada Diretor de Casa foi cuidar de sua Casa. McGonagall, Sprout e Flitwick, diretores respectivamente de Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, conduziram os alunos de primeiro a quinto ano, bem como os de sexto e sétimo que não queriam lutar, até a passagem no Salgueiro Lutador; Slughorn, diretor de Sonserina, levou todos seus alunos, exceto Draco Malfoy, à Sala Precisa, onde os prendeu, num lugar tão protegido que não poderiam sair para interferir de maneira negativa na batalha, nem poderiam sofrer dano algum, nem mesmo se os conflitos recrudescessem. Depois, os líderes dos grupos de combatentes levaram seus comandados a pontos estratégicos de defesa. Moody e Tonks ficaram com seus grupos no hall do castelo, bem na entrada, preparados para os ataques iniciais. No salão principal, imenso, onde as mesas foram afastadas, a maior parte dos grupos ficou, pois achava que, além dos arredores do castelo, os ataques se dariam mais naquela parte, a mais central de Hogwarts. Outros grupos ficaram em alguns corredores próximos, enquanto outros, ficaram em lugares que seriam vulneráveis a um ataque aéreo, como o alto das torres da Grifinória, de Corvinal, de Astronomia e da Diretoria e nas ameias do castelo. Slughorn, que não participaria dos conflitos abertos, pois aquilo não era muito de seu feitio, arregimentou alguns alunos que não estavam muito preparados para combate, e os orientou na enfermaria improvisada, para que pudessem agir rápido e eficientemente quando os primeiros feridos começassem a chegar. Enfim, Hogwarts estava pronta, e ansiosa, pelo surgimento do inimigo.

Vendo-se sozinho na Sala do Diretor, apenas com seus quatro inseparáveis amigos, Snape e o retrato de Dumbledore, Harry se voltou para o último, com a testa franzida.

— Pode falar, Prof. Dumbledore. Creio que tem muitas coisas a me explicar.

"Dumbledore" apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos magras e elegantes e olhou para Harry com um brilho nos olhos azuis que faiscavam.

— Sim, tanto eu quanto Severo. Tudo foi cuidadosamente preparado para quando você viesse aqui depois de ter destruído as Horcruxes que tinham que ser encontradas. E destruiu, não, Harry?

— Sim, "destruímos" — ele salientou bem a participação dos amigos na história. — O Medalhão de Slytherin, a Taça de Hufflepuff e o Diadema de Ravenclaw. Mas ainda faltam Nagine e a última Horcrux, que infelizmente não sabemos qual é, mas que tenho certeza que deve ser algo pertencente à Gryffindor. A espada, ou o Chapéu Seletor, talvez.

— Sim, Harry, você está coberto de razão. A última Horcrux com certeza é algo que tem uma profunda ligação com Gryffindor. Eu sempre desconfiei qual seria essa Horcrux, mas precisava ter certeza.

— Antes queria saber, que história é essa de você e Snape fazerem planos para mim? Falarem sobre mim? Desculpe-me, Dumbledore, mas você sempre me deixa no escuro, será que não seria melhor se eu soubesse de tudo desde o começo? Mas você sempre tem esses seus planos, conchavos, segredinhos, não acha que isso só atrapalha?

O olhar de Dumbledore se tornou sombrio.

— Professor Snape, Harry — disse delicadamente, fazendo os dentes de Harry se apertarem. — Sim, eu sei que tudo seria mais honesto se te contasse tudo o que sabia, ou desconfiava, desde o início, mas a pergunta é: você teria entendido? Não, Harry, não teria. Você era muito novo, tinha que amadurecer e conhecer a verdade e todas as coisas que estão por trás dela aos poucos, tenho certeza que acabaria enlouquecendo ou pondo tudo a perder. Às vezes conhecimento demais só atrapalha, e falo por experiência própria. Harry, irei contar tudo o que sei a você agora, e te peço para que me ouça, ouça tudo, e só depois opine.

"Como o Professor Snape deve ter te contado, ele é um ex-Comensal da Morte arrependido. Ele é, com certeza, a pessoa em que mais confio no mundo, Harry, e deve ser para você também, apesar das... diferenças que existem entre vocês. Bem, claro que tem defeitos, e o orgulho, o ciúme e o rancor são os principais, mas quem não tem os seus defeitos? Tudo começou de verdade quando ele escutou parte da Profecia, contou a Voldemort, mas depois se arrependeu e passou para o nosso lado como agente duplo, e o tem sido com louvor até hoje, pois Voldemort, o maior Legilimens que já existiu, não conseguiu descobrir seus mais íntimos segredos. Estou começando com Severo porque ele é uma peça chave na história e no meu plano em relação a você."

"Ao ser atingido pela Maldição da Morte e não ter morrido, Harry, eu fiquei impressionado com você, embora imaginasse que a magia antiga de amor de sua mãe fosse capaz de qualquer milagre. Você foi o único que conseguiu tal proeza, e a cicatriz em sua testa me incomodou bastante. Cicatrizes causadas por um grande feitiço, Harry, sempre querem dizer alguma coisa, em geral muito séria, e esperei por anos para saber se ela te traria alguma sequela. Já nessa época eu desconfiava da terrível verdade que havia por trás da sua cicatriz, mas esperava por provas concretas, afinal, a Profecia revelava bastante. _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima. E o Lorde das Trevas vai marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder desconhecido pelo Lord das Trevas_. Já te expliquei, há dois anos, que ao te marcar como 'um igual', ele te dotou com a capacidade de poder matá-lo. Mas eu me perguntava o que seria ser marcado como 'um igual'. Eu desconfiava, e confesso que rezava para estar errado, desconfiava principalmente por causa das dores em sua cicatriz. E no quinto ano, Harry, eu tive a terrível certeza. Você, agora há pouco, disse-me suspeitar ser a espada de Gryffindor ou o Chapéu Seletor a Horcrux que faltava, fora Nagine. Não, Harry. A Horcrux que falta é você."

Harry, a princípio, não entendeu o que Dumbledore falou. Ele, uma Horcrux? Mas como? Sentia um suor frio como se sua pressão estivesse baixando. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não conseguiu sair. Assustado, olhou para os amigos: Rony, Hermione e Ana pareciam extremamente chocados, pálidos, as bocas abertas como se tivessem se deparado com a pior coisa que poderiam ter ouvido. Snape não parecia surpreso. Claro, ele era o confidente e cúmplice de Dumbledore. Ele limpou a garganta e novamente tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore o cortou:

— Não, eu disse que as perguntas ficariam para depois. Sim, Harry, lamento ter de dizer isso, mas você é a Horcrux que faltava. O que me deu a certeza disso foi a conexão mental e espiritual que há entre você e Voldemort, as habilidades em feitiços poderosos como Maldições Imperdoáveis que você tem, e sua Ofidioglossia. Eu te disse que Voldemort "passou" a você algumas de suas habilidades no instante que te atingiu com o feitiço e seu corpo físico morreu. Isso aconteceu porque você se tornou uma Horcrux, recebeu dentro de você um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Mas desconfio que Voldemort não fez de propósito. Vou te contar o que desconfio que aconteceu naquela noite. Voldemort queria fazer uma sétima Horcrux, Harry. Queria correr o risco de danificar ainda mais a sua alma, já dividida em sete pedaços, para ter ainda mais uma salva-guarda. Acho que isso aconteceu por ter acesso à Profecia, e resolveu se precaver.

"Acho que ele foi à sua casa querendo matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada, como se diz. Na mesma noite, acabaria com a ameaça que você representava e faria sua sétima Horcrux. E faria uma Horcrux de um objeto realmente importante e que foi pertencente à Godric Gryffindor. Você deve se perguntar sobre que objeto seria esse, na sua casa, não é? Sua Capa de Invisibilidade, Harry. Ela pertenceu a Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor teve dois filhos, um homem e uma mulher. Dos dois derivaram dois ramos da família, o Gryffindor e o Potter, esse porque as meninas perdem o nome de seus pais ao se casarem, e a filha de Godric se casou com um Potter. Gryffindor deu a cada filho, para ser passado de geração em geração, uma relíquia sua. Ao filho, deu a espada de Gryffindor, que mais tarde foi doada à Hogwarts. À filha, deu sua Capa de Invisibilidade, a única realmente perfeita do mundo. Para quem conhece genealogia e as antigas lendas e histórias dos bruxos, isso é fácil de ser percebido. E parece que não fui apenas eu que descobri que a linhagem dos Potter descende dos Gryffindor. Vejo que isso não parece surpresa para vocês. Como os conheço bem, aposto que foi a Srta. Granger quem tenha descoberto. Mas aposto que, ao ler meu nome na lista de pessoas que leram o livro, deve ter ficado tão excitada que nem pensou em descobrir quem mais tivera acesso à informação. Estou enganado, Srta. Granger?"

Hermione, aturdida com aquela história, apenas maneou a cabeça de forma negativa.

— Pois, se tivesse olhado bem mais acima na lista, numa data de uns anos antes, teria visto o nome Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort sempre foi obcecado por genealogia bruxa e pelas lendas e histórias que cercavam os bruxos de família nobres. Aquele livro especificamente tem um feitiço que faz com que seja constantemente atualizado a cada nascimento. Quando ele o leu, você não tinha nascido, mas a família Potter era importante e tinha a descendência nobre dos Gryffindor. Por que acha que Voldemort odiava tanto os Potter, de tal forma que os obrigou a desafiá-lo três vezes? Acredito que aquilo era um fator a mais para ele se decidir que era você, e não Neville, a criança da Profecia. Ao descobrir sobre a Profecia e ter de escolher entre os dois garotos nascidos no sétimo mês de pais que os desafiaram três vezes, ele optou pelo menino que achava ser mestiço, mas de origem nobre, como ele próprio era. O menino com o sangue de Gryffindor, rival de Slytherin, de quem ele tinha o sangue. Ele deve ter sabido sobre a Capa, afinal, isso não era segredo, e decidiu na mesma noite aniquilar a ameaça e fazer a Horcrux que faltava, pertencente ao único fundador de Hogwarts de quem não utilizara ainda uma relíquia na confecção de Horcruxes. E se tornar ainda mais amaldiçoado. Mas ele não esperava o sacrifício de sua mãe, Harry. Creio que sua mãe deve ter tentado utilizar a Capa para te proteger antes do ataque final dele, que deve ter percebido e tentado fazer a Horcrux, que por algum motivo não deu certo, talvez pela grande magia de Gryffindor. O feitiço deve ter caído em você, antes de sua mãe lançar a magia antiga de amor e sacrifício, e quando ele a matou, cumpriu-se o ritual para a criação de uma Horcrux: o feitiço e o assassinato de uma pessoa. Voldemort não percebeu. Senão não teria tentado te matar e destruir um de seus pedaços de alma. Naquela noite eu peguei a Capa e a guardei para quem era de direito. Isso tudo são apenas suposições minhas, Harry, mas tenho noventa e nove e meio por cento de certeza que é verdade. Pode começar as perguntas, meu filho.

Após essa explicação, a mente de Harry girava e girava. Ele, uma Horcrux. Não queria acreditar, mas tudo o que Dumbledore falara fazia todo o sentido! Não poderia haver outra razão para o compartilhamento de habilidades e de mentes entre eles. E o repentino ódio que sentira por duas vezes contra Dumbledore no quinto ano... Ora, as evidências disso eram muitas.

— Por quê, Dumbledore? Por que não me contou tudo isso?

— Bem, Harry, algumas coisas, como te disse naquela conversa que tivemos após a invasão do Ministério, eu devia ter mesmo te falado, teria te ajudado se eu tivesse falado. Errei, e confesso. Mas sobre essa verdade de hoje, não me arrependo nem jamais me arrependerei de não ter te contado. Nem sobre as Horcruxes você sabia antes, Harry...

— Mas eu sabia desde o ano passado!

— Maturidade, Harry. Você não teria maturidade para perceber a verdadeira extensão disso, muito menos as consequências que esse fato poderia trazer para você. Responda-me, honestamente, o que você diria, ou o que faria se eu te contasse isso antes? Como você encararia sua missão de encontrar as outras Horcruxes?

O rosto de Harry apresentava uma miríade de expressões, que variavam da pura raiva, da autocomiseração, da perplexidade, da não-aceitação ao sofrimento. Fechou os olhos e se pôs a pensar. O que faria se tivesse sabido com antecedência que era uma Horcrux?

— Não sei, Dumbledore. Realmente não sei. Isso é demais...

— Se isso é demais para você, agora, que é adulto e maduro, o quanto não seria para um jovem adolescente com uma carga tão pesada nas costas e a série de mudanças que deixa a fase adolescente tão conturbada? Digo-lhe, rapaz, e com toda a certeza, que você não entenderia. Pode ser que não entenda também, agora, mas tem que concordar que essa notícia, que sei ser horrível, teria sido muito mais mal recebida do que agora. Você poderia ter se revoltado... E como ficaria sua missão? Você já tem tantas coisas na cabeça, mais essa...

— Tudo bem, vou parar as acusações. Temos coisas mais importantes a discutir. O que tudo isso implica? Que eu terei de morrer, para que Voldemort morra? Por que uma Horcrux é uma salva-guarda da vida. Enquanto eu viver, Voldemort continua vivo. Espere um pouco... Será que isso é o que aquela maldita Profecia quis dizer? "Um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro porquanto nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." Será que isso quer dizer não que apenas um tem que sobreviver, mas que _os_ _dois _devem morrer?

— Bem, creio que, por mais que me doesse, porque você sabe, Harry, que o tenho como o filho que não tive, meu plano realmente se baseava nisso. Acreditava que você teria de morrer para que Voldemort morresse. Meu plano se baseava nisso, pois não tinha outra ideia. Acreditava ser impossível destruir o pedaço de alma dentro de uma Horcrux sem destruir o portador. Meu plano, o qual Severo sempre soube, era a destruição das Horcruxes. Imaginava que você viria aqui procurar a última Horcrux, um objeto de Gryffindor, e como eu tinha certeza de que morreria de uma forma ou de outra, combinamos, eu e Severo, que ele ficaria aqui como Diretor de Hogwarts para esperar por esse momento, quando poderia me trazer... ou meu quadro, para termos essa derradeira conversa, onde eu lhe explicaria tudo, e te deixaria a escolha sobre sua própria vida e a vitória sobre Voldemort.

Harry, tenso, baixou a cabeça, os dentes apertados. Então, tudo estava acabado. Ele teria que lançar um feitiço mortal em Voldemort ao mesmo tempo em que o bruxo o atingisse com um feitiço igualmente mortal, e aí seria o fim de tudo.

— Então não tenho mais nada a fazer, é isso? Ou escolho que _ele_ continue com seu governo de horror e vivo, fugindo, claro, porque ele não me deixaria vivo, ou o mato ao mesmo tempo em que ele me mata. Meu destino sempre esteve marcado por uma estrela agourenta, pelo visto... É, acho que a Trelawney tinha razão, ao sempre prever a minha morte... Afinal é isso que vai acontecer mesmo! — Harry falou rindo com uma nota de humor negro, mas deixando clara a sua escolha pelo Bem de todos.

— Não, Harry, creio que, depois de minha morte, alguns... bem, fatos aconteceram que mudam tudo... — o olhar de Dumbledore estava fixo, enquanto falava, em Ana.

Todos na sala olharam para a garota, que ficou corada com tanta atenção.

— Sim — continuou Dumbledore — Severo me contou sobre a Profecia. A nova Profecia. Ele espionou a meu pedido os membros da Ordem da Fênix aqui, no castelo, e soube de tudo. E tanto eu como ele, que tínhamos certo contato com os Gryffindor, sabíamos sobre o Amuleto de Merlin. Não foi preciso pensar muito para percebermos que o Amuleto seria a arma com que "a feiticeira que não conhecia a magia" ajudaria você a vencer o Lord das Trevas. Logo pedi a Severo que investigasse, espionasse. Por isso o mandei tanto ao Caldeirão Furado, o melhor lugar para se saber de todas as fofocas do mundo bruxo, e ele a viu com meu irmão Aberforth. No mesmo instante que me contou sobre você, fiz a conexão.

Ana se lembrou do sujeito encapuzado de expressão macilenta que a tinha assustado no Caldeirão Furado no dia em que chegara à Inglaterra. Então era Snape!

— Isso mudou tudo — continuou Dumbledore. — Percebemos que poderia ter uma esperança para você, Harry. O Amuleto é, talvez, o objeto mágico mais poderoso que existe e que já existiu. Ele pode ser capaz de destruir o pedaço de alma sem te matar, Harry. Claro que isso é conjetura, mas acredito que pode dar certo, senão a Profecia não teria acontecido, afinal você poderia vencer Voldemort mesmo morrendo. Ela só teria sentido de acontecer caso o Amuleto servisse para te manter vivo.

Na mesma hora um raio de esperança desceu sobre Harry. Ele olhou para os amigos, principalmente para Ana, impressionado, uma expressão quase aliviada no seu rosto. Uma esperança era tudo o que precisava para lutar com mais vigor e ir atrás da vitória custasse o que custasse.

— Hermione, você já viu no livro sobre Horcruxes sobre os poderes do Amuleto quando montado?

— Infelizmente, Harry, não há muitas indicações, nem mesmo feitiços, há apenas uma nota que diz ser o Amuleto capaz de manter a vida em combate indefinidamente, fora outras coisas igualmente poderosas, mas que Merlin não pode descobrir, porque morreu antes de estudar todas as suas funções.

— Mas isso já é grande coisa! Ele consegue manter a vida indefinidamente. Ou seja, isso indica que mesmo que Voldemort me lance uma Maldição da Morte ou outro feitiço de magia negra igualmente fatal, eu não morrerei, mas poderá destruir o pedaço de alma! Afinal, o Amuleto estará protegendo meu corpo e minha alma, não uma presença alienígena em meu corpo!

Os quatro, esquecidos até da presença de Snape e do quadro de Dumbledore, abraçaram-se fazendo a maior algazarra. Até que Harry se lembrou de algo crucial. Para servir como a grande salva-guarda da vida, mas de magia branca, o Amuleto deveria estar unido. E eles não tinham a menor ideia de como fazer isso. Harry se voltou para Snape e Dumbledore.

— Pessoal... hum... há um problema. Não temos a mínima ideia de como unir as partes do Amuleto. Separadas, elas têm funções diferentes, como se fossem Amuletos individuais.

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse raciocinando, bem como Dumbledore, que apoiou o queixo nas mãos cruzadas. Logo um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto de Dumbledore.

— Harry, qual foi o poder que eu sempre disse que você tinha em abundância e que Voldemort desconhece? Poder esse que a própria Profecia diz?

— Hum... o amor?

— Sim, Harry, o amor. O amor, Harry, é a verdadeira Magia. Ele é a Magia unificante, Harry, como o ódio é a Magia destrutiva. O amor conseguirá unificar as partes do Amuleto, tenho certeza. E o lugar onde há mais dessa Magia concentrada e pronta para ser usada, Harry, é por trás da porta secreta do Ministério, aquela em que não conseguiram entrar. Naquela sala, tenho certeza que conseguirão unir as partes.

— Mas... mas... e a batalha iminente? E Nagine?

— Deve se preocupar em conseguir os meios que o farão derrotar Voldemort, Harry. Deixe o resto com os outros. Cada um tem sua função, cada um precisa fazer a sua parte nessa batalha, pois ela é derradeira, e nela está o futuro da nação bruxa inglesa, e também do mundo, pois Voldemort, se conseguir ser vitorioso, conquistará o mundo bruxo, e talvez o trouxa, isso é um fato, não uma conjetura. Vá ao Ministério com seus amigos e consiga unir o Amuleto.

— Não temos a mínima ideia de como entrar por aquela porta, Dumbledore.

— Para entrar num lugar onde só há amor, Harry, é preciso apenas amor. É tão simples que por isso até hoje ninguém conseguiu entrar ali dentro. É uma ideia minha, e como sabia que ali está o maior poder do mundo, tanto bruxo quanto trouxa, jamais dei essas dicas a ninguém. Seria perigoso. Mas agora é necessário. Quanto a Nagine, ela terá a sua vez, não se preocupem. Onde Voldemort estiver, ela estará. Vocês estão mesmo com as quatro partes do Amuleto com vocês?

— Sim — Hermione deu a Harry, tirando de sua bolsa, as quatro partes, e ele as mostrou a Dumbledore, que ficou com os fabulosos olhos azuis faiscantes.

— Aconselho que, enquanto não unirem o Amuleto, cada um leve ao pescoço uma das partes. É mais seguro para o próprio Amuleto e pode ajudá-los na batalha, além de protegê-los, pois sua magia do Bem é muito forte. Agora vão.

Os garotos repartiram as quatro partes e se viraram prontos para partirem.

— Esperem!

Diante a voz de Snape, eles se voltaram.

— Gostaria apenas de saber algo. Que poderes isolados essas quatro partes têm?

Harry ficou indeciso sobre dizer ou não, mas resolveu jogar tudo para o alto e começar a confiar inteiramente em Snape, afinal ele já dera provas suficientes de que lado ele estava.

— A da fênix ressuscita os mortos. A do sereiano neutraliza a Maldição da Morte. A do unicórnio resgata de outras dimensões. E a do dragão reúne espectros corpóreos de guerreiros bruxos mortos em batalha para ajudar na luta.

— Ressuscitar os mortos? Nada pode ressuscitar os mortos! — comentou Dumbledore em tom grave.

— Bem, não sei, mas é o que diz no livro sobre a magia druida, escrito pelo próprio Merlin.

Revelando a confiança que estavam depositando em Snape, Harry tirou de dentro da bolsinha de Hermione o livro sobre Horcruxes e o entregou a ele. Olhou-o nos olhos.

— Leia, se quiser. E mostre a "Dumbledore", se ele revelar interesse.

Os olhos de Snape se apertaram. Logo ele acenou para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana, que acenaram para ele e Dumbledore e saíram da sala. Ninguém percebeu que, apesar do feitiço para impedir que alguém entrasse ou que algum som saísse, alguém escutara a conversa que tiveram, através de uma Orelha Extensiva.

Ao saírem, encontraram a escola toda preparada para a guerra. Logo alguém na torre de astronomia mandou um Patrono. Era a voz de Kingsley.

— _Pessoal, um grupo relativamente grande se aproxima. Na sua frente vem uma pessoa realmente alta, se fosse larga, acreditaria ser Hagrid, mas não é._

Todos se prepararam, inclusive Harry, Rony e Hermione, que não podiam largar seus aliados ali num ataque iminente. A espera era uma agonia. Alguns seguravam suas varinhas com tanta força que seus dedos ficavam brancos. Um Patrono partiu e entrou no castelo. Era uma girafa.

— _Olá, pessoal. Rrecebemes a inforrmação que hoje serria a guerra contrra o Lorrd das Trrevas. Eu e meus alunes estames vindes da Frrança parra lutarrmes com vocês. Fomes à nova sede da Orrdem, depois à Casa dos Grrites e viemes aqui pelo túnel. Prrecisames de ajuda parra conseguir entrrar, há muites defeses._

Ela dera todas essas informações para que não tivessem a mínima dúvida de que era realmente ela e não alguém das forças das trevas disfarçado. Moody, Tonks e outros, ainda com medo de que fosse alguma armadilha, desfizeram algumas das defesas e foram para fora cautelosos, as varinhas em punho, muito bem protegidos pelos casacos, chapéus e luvas das Gemialidades Weasleys. Nos jardins, antes de começar as plantas defensivas da Professora Sprout, estava uma mulher enorme, com bem mais de dois metros e meio de altura. Atrás delas, havia alguns jovens que os olhavam também com desconfiança. Moody fez, então, um feitiço, para descobrir se havia presença de magia das trevas neles, e como não notou nada, além das outras evidências, como o fato de os cães transfigurados por McGonagall não tê-los atacado, disse:

— É um grande prazer que a senhora e seus alunos queiram lutar com a gente. Muito obrigada. Vamos.

Por entre as defesas, paralisadas apenas por aquele curto tempo, eles guiaram os novos guerreiros até o interior do castelo. Os distribuíram entre os grupos já formados. Harry, Rony e Hermione se prepararam, então, para sair do castelo via Chave de Portal.

— Temos que ir, pessoal. Minha missão ainda não acabou — Harry disse. — Se não conseguir cumprir essa missão a tempo, essa batalha não adiantará nada, pois só poderei matar Voldemort quando eu terminá-la. O crápula não é fácil de matar. Mas voltaremos o mais breve possível.

Harry se virou e, de repente, viu, perto de Slughorn, um de seus maiores inimigos, que acabara de aparecer. Draco Malfoy! Inundando-se de raiva, Harry partiu para cima do loiro sonserino, gritando:

— O que você está fazendo aqui, desgraçado? Slughorn, por que não o deixou preso junto aos outros malditos sonserinos?

Draco o olhava com uma expressão que mesclava culpa e determinação. Não fez nada para se defender de qualquer feitiço ou azaração que Harry por acaso lançasse nele. Slughorn, tentando acalmar o ânimo exaltado de Harry, pôs suavemente sua mão gorducha no ombro do rapaz.

— Calma, Harry. Draco mudou bastante desde o ano passado. Ele se arrependeu totalmente do que fez. — Slughorn se afeiçoara ao rapaz porque ele lhe lembrava dele mesmo, alguém arrependido das coisas que fez. — Na verdade, nunca quis de verdade fazer o que o Lord das Trevas o obrigou.

Draco ergueu a mão, fazendo Slughorn se calar. Adiantou-se dois passos e disse, olhando Harry nos olhos.

— Não posso negar, Potter, que sempre fiz coisas horríveis. Estava na minha natureza, acho, nos genes, ou então na criação totalmente inadequada que recebi de meus pais. Não vou dizer que virei bonzinho, que pretendo me transformar num santo, na verdade acho que todos têm seu lado de luz e o de trevas. O importante é fazer esses dois lados se conciliarem e não deixar nunca que as trevas o dominem totalmente, como eu estava correndo o risco. Quase aconteceu. Não me arrependo da maior parte das coisas que já fiz, mas me arrependo, sim, de ter tentado matar Dumbledore e trazer os Comensais da Morte para dentro da escola. Ver Dumbledore morrendo abriu meus olhos.

— Harry, é verdade... — disse Gina. — Malfoy foi bastante hostilizado por seus antigos amigos sonserinos e por Aleto e Amico Carrow, pois ele se recusou a participar das aulas de Artes das Trevas e se recusou, também, a usar os demais alunos como cobaias nas torturas e nas aulas. Ao contrário, ele mesmo foi muito maltratado. Não digo que mudou seu jeito esnobe de ser, nem seus preconceitos sociais e raciais, mas mudou bastante.

— Ele está me ajudando nas enfermarias improvisadas, Harry, pois adquiriu muita prática com isso servindo Madame Pomfrey por vontade própria o ano inteiro, como maneira de tentar se redimir.

Diante tanta defesa, Harry não pôde fazer nada, mas não conseguia confiar em Malfoy, mesmo porque não se confiava nas pessoas tão rapidamente, sem ver na prática seus atos. Olhou para Slughorn e disse:

— Tudo bem, mas mantenha o olho nele.

Quando se preparavam para partir de novo, outro Patrono apareceu. A voz, agora, estava completamente alarmada.

— _Alerta, alerta! Uma grande formação se aproxima dos portões de Hogwarts! É o inimigo!_

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, para logo se começar um grande zunzum. Agora não tinha mais volta. Era lutar para valer. Os Patronos continuaram a vir, dando informações à medida que o inimigo se aproximava mais e mais da propriedade. Era uma grande formação: na frente, uma tropa imensa de Comensais, que protegiam seu Lord com escudos protetores de magia, e na retaguarda vinham alguns gigantes. Rodeando a formação de centenas de seres entre bruxos e não-bruxos, corria um monte de lobisomens, que verificavam com seus apurados sentidos e instintos, ameaças por perto. Ao mesmo tempo os "cães" transfigurados começaram a uivar e latir, denunciando a chegada. Logo não foi preciso a presença de um Patrono para os de dentro do castelo saberem o que estava acontecendo: um som superforte foi ouvido e todos souberam no mesmo instante que os portões da propriedade tinham cedido. O inimigo estava há poucos quilômetros do alvo principal: o castelo de Hogwarts.

Logo, ouviu-se uma voz evidentemente ampliada por feitiço, que com certeza era ouvida em toda a região, inclusive Hogsmead.

— _Bruxos de Hogwarts! Eu, Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, tenho a certeza de que Harry Potter e a garota que anda com ele, Ana Gryffindor, estão com vocês, escondidos em Hogwarts. Peço-lhes que me entreguem os dois e serei misericordioso. Ou então, aguentem as consequências de um ataque feroz e em massa_.

Usando também um Feitiço Sonorus, Harry gritou de volta:

— _Não adianta insistir, Cara de Cobra! Aqui não há nenhum traidor, ou pelo menos os que poderiam nos trair estão inutilizados! Não há covardes entre os que defenderão Hogwarts, o Amor e a Verdade até a morte!_

A essas palavras de Harry, todos os aliados a ele gritaram e bateram palmas, e foi um barulho tão intenso o que causaram que sobrepujou o som das vozes aumentadas de maneira artificial. Isso também porque os moradores de Hogsmead também se juntaram ao coro de louvor às palavras de Harry, que como a de Voldemort, fora ouvida lá. O som, que era como um brado de guerra e um desafio a Voldemort, prejudicou um pouco o moral do bruxo das trevas, que ao ouvir recuou instintivamente, fato evidentemente presenciado pelos bruxos que protegiam as principais torres do castelo, que não perderam tempo em bradar e gargalhar.

— _Então nada mais me resta fazer._

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Voldemort antes de dar o sinal do início da batalha: lançou ao céu, bem acima de toda a propriedade de Hogwarts, uma Marca Negra, que banhou o território, a floresta e o castelo com sua fantasmagórica e lúgubre claridade esverdeada. Por um segundo, um bater de coração, tudo ficou num silêncio mortal e total, que em si era o prenúncio de algo. Então o cortejo de Comensais da Morte gritou e atacou. Começaram a correr e se lançar ao ataque, bem como os lobisomens. Ainda não era hora dos gigantes.

Logo as paredes, janelas e portas de Hogwarts receberam o impacto dos variados e potentes feitiços lançados. Por enquanto, entretanto, as defesas feitas pelos professores estavam tendo resultado. Os "cães" selvagens de McGonagall atacavam com fúria, mordendo qualquer um que tentasse entrar no castelo. As plantas de Sprout também causavam bastante dano. De fendas especialmente feitas com esse fim, Harry e os demais, já empenhados na luta, lançavam feitiços em quem pudessem, bem como o pessoal lá de cima da torre. Mas não demorou para algumas defesas do castelo ruírem. Os cães não eram páreos para os lobisomens, e as defesas mágicas dos professores eram fracas diante tanta magia negra reunida. Logo os primeiros Comensais puderam entrar dentro do castelo e o combate de verdade começou, com duelos ferozes entre os bruxos. Os grupos de Moody e Tonks foram os primeiros a terem contato com os Comensais, mas outros vieram em sua defesa e passaram a lutar. Enquanto isso, Voldemort ficava totalmente protegido em sua redoma de magia das trevas perto de Nagine e dos gigantes, na entrada do castelo.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana passaram a lutar também, lançando feitiços a torto e a direito. Em pânico, os quatro às vezes se encaravam, sem saber o que fazer. O combate começara antes de eles poderem sair do castelo para irem até o Ministério, e agora não tinham ideia do que fazer. Também não queriam deixar seus amigos e aliados a mercê de Voldemort e seus Comensais, mas era a única maneira de ganharem de verdade aquela guerra.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dos quatro, McGonagall correu até eles, bem como Tonks, e gritou:

— Vamos, Harry, faça alguma coisa, precisa terminar sua missão!

— Mas...

— Sem "mas"! Para vencer Voldemort é imprescindível que você cumpra essa missão fora de Hogwarts?

— Sim, mas...

— Esqueça tudo, se concentre nela, rapaz!

Ele maneou a cabeça e, enquanto se defendiam do ataque dos Comensais, Hermione tentou fazer uma Chave de Portal. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu, por mais que tentasse.

— Droga, não estou conseguindo fazer! Harry, você não disse que as Chaves de Portal funcionavam em Hogwarts, que até viu Dumbledore fazer uma?

Quem respondeu aquilo foi McGonagall.

— Normalmente as Chaves de Portal não funcionam aqui, igual à Aparatação, e as lareiras são bem restritas e vigiadas, mas Dumbledore era um grande e poderoso bruxo, bem como era ele quem renovava os feitiços de defesa do castelo, era capaz de tirá-las se quisesse. Bem, se desilusionem, Harry, vista a Capa de Invisibilidade em você e Ana, que são os alvos principais, e venham todos conosco, vamos tentar despistá-los e proteger sua retaguarda! Precisam sair de Hogwarts, e a melhor maneira é vindo por onde vieram, que foi...?

— Através do túnel do Salgueiro Lutador! Vamos, pessoal, vamos nos preparar!

Eles se desilusionaram, mas não havia tempo para pegar a capa dentro da bolsa de Hermione, portanto correram para fora do castelo, onde vários combates já se davam, causados por pessoas que tinham saído de dentro do castelo para lutar. McGonagall ia à frente dos quatro, Tonks atrás, protegendo-os o possível. Mas elas, como inimigas e membros da Ordem, também eram alvos, e todos foram recepcionados com uma saraivada de feitiços que não os atingiam graças aos seus fortes Escudos ProtegoHorribilis e às capas, luvas e chapéus escudo das Gemialidades. Entretanto, quando os feitiços passaram a Maldições, principalmente a da Morte, foi mais difícil correrem em direção ao Salgueiro e ao mesmo tempo se defender. Foi quando Hermione, que tinha estudado a fundo o livro de Merlin, lembrou-se do poder da parte do Amuleto que carregava, a do sereiano. Era capaz de neutralizar _Avada Kedavra_! Ela se lembrou do feitiço utilizado e, segurando o Amuleto no alto, passou a se concentrar e gritar enquanto corriam:

— _Impedimenta Maldicione Mortĭum_!

E logo uma grande redoma de uma clara magia rodeou a todos que Hermione pensou em proteger e que estavam em um raio de alguns metros dela. Os jorros de mortal magia verde batiam nessa redoma e simplesmente sumiam, como que neutralizados. Isso permitiu que todos conseguissem chegar relativamente ilesos até o destino, o Salgueiro Lutador. Entraram por ele e pararam um momento no corredor, tentando recuperar as respirações forçadas. Harry tirou de dentro da bolsa de Hermione a Capa de Invisibilidade e a deu a McGonagall e a Tonks, dizendo:

— Tomem, vão precisar mais do que nós! Aí fora há mais inimigos que aliados, que se concentram mais dentro do castelo, será melhor que voltem para defender a escola, e com a Capa ninguém vai perceber vocês! "Vam'bora", pessoal!

— Boa sorte, Harry!

— Beleza, Tonks! Até logo!

E correram ao longo do corredor, os pensamentos fixos em uma porta secreta e misteriosa aparentemente impenetrável.

_Impedimenta Maldicione Mortĭum:_ seria algo como "impeça a Maldição da Morte". Na verdade, é uma mistura. Aí tem um pouco de HP e um pouco do latim que aprendi no curso de Letras.

Pessoal, mais uma vez desculpa a demora, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Por favor, comentem, reviews ajudam um autor, sabiam? Até o próximo!

Beijos da Ana


	31. 30 A Porta Secreta do Ministério

Oi, pessoal... Só não desisto da postagem dessa fic (só da postagem, porque de uma forma ou de outra a terminarei, adoro escrevê-la) porque ela já está em reta final, faltam poucos capítulos. Juro, acho que, depois de terminar essa fic, irei parar de postar coisas aqui. Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo, continuação da batalha, com cenas intercaladas entre Hogwarts e o Ministério da Magia.

Miccky: rsrsrsrsrsrs carnificina? Ainda acho que, para uma guerra, a JK foi mole demais... só acho que ela deveria ter matado mais gente ruim e menos gente boa, matar Lupin e Tonks foi o maior dos absurdos! Pode esperar que matarei mais gente ruim. Olha, daqui para frente, todos os capítulos serão muito tensos, pois será batalha atrás de batalha. Muito obrigada pelo pelos seus elogios, fiquei super feliz. Bjs

Perseus Fire: Olá, Perseus, meu leitor preferido! Rsrsrsrs Olha, muito decepcionada com esse site. Acredita que, depois de um capítulo eletrizante e cheio de ação e combate como foi o anterior, só tive dois reviews? E vejo algumas histórias sem graça e super mal escrito com centenas de comentários. Bem, mas deixa eu parar de choramingar! Eu tinha até pensado em fazer a batalha final em Godric's Hollow, o lugar onde tudo, em primeiro lugar, começou, mas pensei que nada seria tão emocionante como um combate no castelo, que o símbolo de tudo pelo que eles lutam. A batalhas só são legais quando há desvantagens para o lado dos bons! Assim, eles mostram que, não importa a adversidade, o bem sempre vai vencer! Infelizmente, Kingsley não vai dar um cola brinco no Cara de Cobra... Seria meio difícil de ele sequer chegar perto dele, mas pode esperar que o fim de Voldie será perfeito! Já tenho tudo esquematizado!

Juro, gelei quando você disse que tinha tido algo no capítulo do qual não tinha gostado, você nunca tinha dito isso antes! Mas então me aliviei pelo fato de que foi eu ter parado na parte mais interessante! Olha, você tem razão. Snape foi um cara fantástico, conseguir enganar tanto todo mundo, principalmente o maior Legilimens de todos os tempos, e morrer daquela maneira... JK pecou, nessa parte. Primeiro, eu nem queria que ele morresse! Por isso, pode esperar, Snape NÃO morre aqui! Ele tem que ter um final feliz, depois de tudo que fez!

Olha, a derrota de Voldemort vai ser histórica. Você não pode nem imaginar o que vou fazer. To aqui esfregando as mãos (quando paro de digitar) só imaginando sua cara (ou suas palavras...) quando ele finalmente se for. Olha, realmente muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, não é porque a batalha começou que tenho que terminar a fic em um capítulo. Minha batalha vai ter muitas coisas, pode esperar. Sei que demorei, mas espero que também tenha valido a espera por esse capítulo. Vou tentar demorar menos. Bjssssssss

Oo00oo

**Capítulo Trinta**

**A Porta Secreta do Ministério**

Antes mesmo de chegarem à Casa dos Gritos, Hermione fabricou uma Chave de Portal e assim, como num "passe de mágica", os quatro se deslocaram ao longo do tempo e do espaço e surgiram na esquisita rua do Ministério da Magia. Tudo estava quieto, e era de se esperar. Hogwarts era, por assim dizer, o lugar que "bombava" no momento. Voldemort jamais imaginava que algum bruxo oponente iria ao Ministério quando uma guerra acontecia tão longe dali. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana entraram no átrio do Ministério e logo perceberam que ele estava vazio. Voldemort usara todos os bruxos aliados possíveis no ataque a Hogwarts.

Tensos, eles se deslocaram em direção aos elevadores e numa voz sem expressão Harry disse:

— Departamento de Mistérios.

Logo o elevador os levava ao departamento que queriam. Tudo parecia um "deja vu", pois fora da mesma forma e período do dia que se dirigiram àquele mesmo departamento duas vezes, a primeira para procurar Sirius, a segunda, para trazê-lo de volta de dentro do véu. Utilizando o mesmo feitiço que já utilizara, Hermione marcou a porta de entrada da sala circular de paredes, portas e piso negros e velas azuis e depois todos tentaram as demais portas, até que enfim encontraram a porta que não tinham conseguido abrir da outra vez. Os quatro se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. Como abrir a bendita porta?

— Já vimos que com magia "normal" não dá... Não tem fechadura, _Alorromora_ não dá, duvido que o _Bombarda_ consiga, meu canivete mágico, como já provamos, não é capaz, nem há enigmas a serem respondidos como a porta do quarto de Voldemort na Casa Ministerial — disse Harry. — Alguém tem alguma ideia? Porque eu não tenho...

Harry foi até a porta sem maçaneta, como as demais, e encostou as mãos nela. Ela era quente, diferente das outras, exalando um calor gostoso e relaxante. Na mesma hora uma sensação de paz que há muito tempo não sentia chegou ao coração de Harry, que perdeu a maior parte da tensão que sentira durante todo aquele tempo. Logo as palavras de Dumbledore lhe vieram à mente. Ele as repetiu para que os outros ouvissem e se lembrassem:

— _Para entrar num lugar onde só amor, Harry, é preciso apenas amor_. Foram essas as palavras de Dumbledore. Temos que encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que o amor possa abrir essa porta. Só não sei como fazer... Ele disse que era algo simples, mas não acho que seja algo que um feitiço possa resolver. Tem que ser algum ato, algo que parta de nós mesmos, afinal, a maior magia, ao menos para Dumbledore, é o amor. E ele acha que isso nós temos demais... — ele se calou e ficou um tempo pensando, mas logo olhou para os amigos com olhos brilhantes. — Tive uma ideia. Venham, se aproximem de mim.

Intrigados, os três se aproximaram de Harry. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou na mão de Ana. Entendendo, ela pegou na mão de Hermione com a outra mão, que pegou a de Rony.

— Vamos fazer uma corrente, pensarmos em coisas boas, nas pessoas que amamos, deixar o Amor penetrar em nossas almas... — Harry disse, meio incomodado por parecer meio meloso, mas sentindo que aquele era o jeito certo. Ele pegou na outra mão de Rony, formando, assim, entre os quatro, um círculo, e encostou suas duas mãos unidas na porta, deixando o calor reconfortante dela penetrar lentamente na pele deles. Logo esse calor se estendia por todos os membros do círculo, como se fosse uma corrente elétrica.

Harry fechou os olhos e logo todos o imitaram. Abriram seus corações para si mesmos, pensando pela primeira vez em muito tempo em coisas boas, em fatos emocionantes de suas vidas, nas pessoas que amavam. O momento, para eles, era tocante, pois sentimentos belos e fortes percorriam seus corpos como um todo, fazendo seus olhos se encherem de água e suas peles se arrepiarem. O Amor que reuniam ali, entre eles, era potente, era como uma magia suave e poderosa ao mesmo tempo, e o interessante era que, nos sentimentos dos quatro, havia emoções dirigidas aos outros do grupo, pois havia, entre os quatro amigos ali reunidos, um amor muito forte, um dos tipos de amor mais duráveis e maravilhosos possíveis: a amizade. Não o tipo de amizade que se sentia entre pessoas que apenas se conheciam, mas uma amizade que era como uma fraternidade, era como o reconhecimento de que tinham, nos outros, irmãos. Aquela energia toda pareceu fluir entre os corpos dos quatro e atingir a porta, que após um tempo estava tão quente que deveria queimar as mãos de Harry e Rony, mas ao invés disso apenas os deixava mais sintonizados entre si, mais felizes e se sentindo cada vez mais amor. Logo a porta pareceu tremer suavemente e, sem rangido algum, começou a se abrir lentamente.

Harry e Rony perderam a conexão com a porta, que se abria. Entretanto, era como se estivessem ainda a tocando, pois as emoções profundas e o calor que tinham sentido não foram embora quando a conexão se perdeu. Isso porque o amor, a Grande e Eterna Magia, estava neles próprios. Os quatro sabiam que a porta se abrira mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados, pois por trás das pálpebras cerradas percebiam uma claridade, uma luminosidade tão intensa que não os deixava sentir um mínimo de escuridão. Ao mesmo tempo, os quatro abriram os olhos. Era fascinante. Aquela sala circular, antes tão lúgubre e sinistra, com suas paredes e portas negras e velas de luzes azuis, estava banhada em luz. Uma luz potente que, incrivelmente, não cegava, ao contrário, deixava seus olhos ainda mais potentes, capazes de ver tudo. Ainda de mãos dadas, os quatro entraram na porta do lugar mais misterioso de todo o mundo bruxo, o lugar jamais visitado por alguém. Na verdade, o Ministério da Magia fora construído ali por causa daquele lugar, para protegê-lo. A razão da existência dele possivelmente jamais seria descoberta.

A luz incrível que iluminava tudo provinha de uma outra porta, tosca, de cristal não lapidado, construída, por sua rusticidade, pela própria natureza. O lugar onde estavam era uma pequena sala circular como se fosse uma antessala, talvez construída pelos bruxos que arquitetaram e construíram o Ministério da Magia. Deviam tê-la feito para a proteção da porta de cristal, da qual minava a luz poderosa, e essa luz devia ser a responsável por não deixar ninguém entrar sequer na antessala.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana enfim se olharam. Estavam fascinados, jamais tinham sentido emoções tão intensas, jamais tinham se sentido tão bem na vida. Logo os quatro se abraçaram num abraço coletivo e forte, sorrindo.

— Enfim, conseguimos! — Harry disse, num sussurro, fascinado e reverente.

— Vamos, então, Harry! — falou Hermione excitada, apontando para a porta de cristal.

Dirigiram-se, portanto, à porta, que emanava o mesmo calor da outra, mas essa não era trancada. Abriu-se tão só com a aproximação dos quatro. O ambiente por trás dela era impressionante. Ali havia pura magia, dava para se perceber, para sentir até a última célula do corpo, pois apesar de estarem tão fundos dentro da terra, pois o Departamento de Mistérios ficava no subsolo, o lugar parecia ser ao ar livre. Era como uma imensa clareira rodeada de árvores. Um céu azul claro, apesar de ser noite e estarem no subsolo, havia sobre suas cabeças. Andando sobre terra fresca, eles caminharam até o centro da clareira, onde havia uma espécie de altar de onde se desprendia a poderosa energia luminosa.

O altar era de um material estranho, branco brilhante, e sobre ele havia uma peça que parecia ser diamante, embora eles não soubessem com certeza. Essa peça, que tinha o formato de um triângulo, parecia pulsar como um coração. E sua luz poderosa continuava a ser não cegante.

— Me deem as partes do Amuleto, pessoal... — Harry sussurrou, num tom reverente e respeitoso. Sentia que aquela peça era como uma ligação entre o mundo real, entre a dimensão terrena do mundo e o Criador, o Universo, a Terra. Ele pôs as partes do Amuleto sobre o altar, em frente à peça, e se ajoelhou. Os demais logo o seguiram. Humildemente, num tom deferente e respeitoso, Harry murmurou:

— Por favor, transforme em Uno o que está separado...

Logo a luz se tornou ainda mais forte. Os raios os atingiram, e nas mentes deles as cenas mais emocionantes e cheias de amor de suas vidas começaram a se desenrolar. Como a cena em que Harry vira os pais no espelho de Ojesed, a em que Rony se sacrificou por Harry no jogo de xadrez gigante, a em que Ana descobriu que ainda tinha alguém de seu sangue vivo, a que Hermione beijou Rony pela primeira vez, e muitas outras. Era como se o amor que eles já sentiram em sua vida, e que eles ainda sentiam, estivesse sendo usado para o pedido de Harry. Quando eles voltaram ao normal, com domínio sobre seus pensamentos, a luz retrocedeu à intensidade de antes. Harry se ergueu e viu, para sua felicidade, em vez dos quatro quartos de esfera, uma esfera completa, brilhando radiosamente. O Amuleto de Merlin estava, enfim, completo. De repente, palavras pronunciadas numa voz antiga, bela e sobrenatural soaram no ambiente mágico:

— _Lembrai sempre, o verdadeiro amor está presente em vós mesmos... em vossos corações... _

A voz ecoante calou fundo nos corações deles. Harry pegou o Amuleto, que estava quente, e murmurou respeitosamente:

— Obrigado — voltou-se para os outros. — Bem, pessoal, vamos. Temos uma guerra para ganhar. E agora os meios para isso — ao falar isso, olhou com carinho para o Amuleto de Merlin em sua mão. Estendeu-o para Ana, sua legítima dona.

— Não, Harry, ponha-o em você. Não sabemos quando será o momento de enfrentar Voldemort, e você, que é a Horcrux, deve mantê-lo, para assim estar pronto a qualquer momento.

Harry maneou a cabeça e colocou o Amuleto em seu pescoço. Os quatro, então, se dirigiram de volta à antessala, à sala circular e logo estavam novamente no átrio do Ministério da Magia.

Em Hogwarts, o combate estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para o lado do Bem. Embora não tivesse ainda ocorrido nenhuma morte no lado deles, já houvera algumas baixas por causa de feridos, que estavam enchendo as camas de campanha da enfermaria. Nas masmorras, Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey, Snape, que era perito em poções, Draco e alguns voluntários estavam se desdobrando para ajudar os que chegavam lá de cima feridos.

Lá em cima, a mando de Voldemort, os gigantes passaram a continuamente golpear as paredes, portas e entradas do castelo. Apesar de todas as magias defensivas e outras formas de defesa, a incrível força bruta dos seres de mais de seis metros conseguia, em muitos lugares, abrir fendas que permitiam a entrada dos inimigos. Apesar do preparo dos combatentes, principalmente os membros da Ordem e os da AD, que conseguiam lutar muito bem contra os Comensais da Morte, a batalha estava difícil porque os lobisomens tinham, enfim, conseguido vencer os cães de McGonagall e alguns conseguiam entrar pelas fendas abertas pelos gigantes. Os lugares que mais sofriam o impacto da força deles eram as torres do castelo, desprotegidas. Os bruxos que as defendiam tinham que se proteger e recuar mais que atacar, pois, como os dragões, a pele dos gigantes era muito resistente até aos feitiços. O lugar mais vulnerável deles era os olhos, muitos difíceis de serem atingidos por feitiços da distância em que os grupos de bruxos podiam atacar.

O Salão Principal era o lugar onde os combates mais se intensificavam, fora os arredores do castelo. Cada um dos bruxos tinha que combater com um, às vezes mais de um Comensal, e as coisas pioraram ainda mais com a participação ativa dos lobisomens. Luna teve que lutar contra um particularmente grande e forte, e não estava conseguindo se safar de suas garras afiadas e mortais. Já contava vários arranhões sangrentos pelo corpo. Em dado momento, ela caiu e foi encurralada pela fera, que abriu sua bocarra, pronta para mordê-la. Neville, que lutava contra Rookwood no momento, quando a viu ficou desesperado. Como fora sempre um garoto tímido, ele jamais revelara seus sentimentos à garota, mas ele a amava.

Neville lançou um _Alarte Ascendare_ em Rookwood, mas ele conseguiu se afastar a tempo de ser atingido, revidando com uma Maldição da Morte, que Neville conseguiu evitar com o uso de um forte Feitiço-escudo. Ele avistou no chão um dos arcos-e-flechas que Slughorn lhes dera; o seu se perdera há muito. Pegou uma das flechas envenenadas que tinha na aljava passada pelas costas e a lançou em Rookwood, que não conseguiu se desviar a tempo e a recebeu direto no peito. O veneno era tão potente que bastaram dois minutos para o bruxo morrer, num poderoso ataque de tremores e espuma pela boca. Angustiado, Neville se voltou para Luna. Ela estava conseguindo se defender do lobisomem com um Feitiço-escudo, mas como estava enfraquecida por causa da perda de sangue causada pelos ferimentos impostos pela fera, o poder do escudo estava diminuindo. Logo Neville percebeu que em poucos segundos o lobisomem iria conseguir matá-la. Quase por instinto, ele conseguiu fazer a primeira Transfiguração Avançada perfeita que tinha feito na vida. A flecha de madeira que pegou em sua aljava transformou-se em prata, o máximo que se podia fazer em transfiguração de metais nobres, segundo a Lei Elementar de Transfiguração de Gamp, pois a única maneira de se transfigurar substâncias quaisquer em ouro era através da Pedra Filosofal. Rápido como um raio, ele pôs a flecha no arco e a atirou contra as costas do lobisomem. A flecha entrou pelas costelas e atingiu o coração da fera bem no momento em que conseguiu romper o escudo protetor de Luna. Com os dentes escuros perto da garganta da garota, ele subitamente parou, num estertor, e soltou um dolorido e intenso uivo, antes de cair para trás, o que só inseriu ainda mais a seta em seu corpo, varando seu peito.

— Luna! — gritou Neville, correndo em direção à garota. Ela chorava, nervosa. Pela primeira vez ele a via parecendo humana e não etérea como um anjo ou fada. Abraçou-a.

— Calma, minha querida, ele está fora de combate... Vamos, tem que fechar essas feridas e tomar uma poção para repor o sangue e outra para a energia antes de voltar ao combate.

E a levou rapidamente às masmorras para, então, voltar à luta. Quanto mais guerreiros inteiros, melhor.

Lá fora, num meio hostil, Tonks e McGonagall se cobriram com a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry e saíram de dentro da abertura do Salgueiro Lutador. Havia muito mais combatentes inimigos ali fora do que aliados, e elas tinham que passar despercebidas até que o perigo não fosse tão intenso. Evitando esbarrar nos que se digladiavam, elas dispararam em direção à entrada do castelo, que era o que tinha que ser defendido. Entretanto McGonagall, que estava bastante idosa para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de Tonks, tropeçou e como Tonks tinha mantido o ritmo, a capa começou a deslizar. Percebendo o que aconteceria, antes de ser descoberta a metamorfamaga se transformou na primeira pessoa que lhe veio à mente, e que sabia estar presa: Belatriz Lestrange. Murmurou para McGonagall:

— Vai, Minerva! Corre, eu posso me safar!

Após uns momentos de hesitação, McGonagall continuou a correr ao castelo. Se fosse descoberta, seria pior para Tonks, que já estava interagindo com alguns Comensais, agindo como se fosse a própria Belatriz. Com a desculpa de lutar contra os "inimigos", a metamorfamaga poderia entrar no castelo e se salvar.

Entretanto, um Comensal, Yaxley, se aproximou dela, dizendo-lhe:

— Venha comigo, o Lord quer vê-la.

Tremendo de medo, mas fazendo de tudo para que ninguém notasse, Tonks se deixou levar por Yaxley. Não podia fazer nada, rodeada por tantos inimigos. Voldemort se mantinha sob um protetor escudo de magia, com Nagine, sua imensa cobra, enrodilhada aos seus pés. Estava protegido por uma guarda de quatro Comensais, um gigante e dois lobisomens. Tonks não pôde deixar de pensar que o tão famigerado Voldemort era um covarde, já que não participava da luta e se escondia atrás de tanta proteção.

— Então, minha cara Bela... onde esteve esse tempo todo? Foi uma grande surpresa para mim encontrar uma resistência tão grande e tantos adversários... Não me mandou relatos, nem avisos... Isso não foi nada bom, minha cara... — ele lhe disse no seu tom agudo e frio, onde se notava uma leve ameaça.

Tentando agir como Belatriz agiria, Tonks se deixou cair de joelhos em frente a Voldemort e baixou a cabeça, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, a principal porta para a alma e os pensamentos, e praticando uma severa Oclumência. Voldemort era o mestre dos Legilimens, e ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria aguentar seu sutil e poderoso ataque mental por muito tempo. Rezava para que tudo desse certo.

— Me desculpe, meu Lord, eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, bem como Snape... — sabendo agora tudo o que Snape fizera, não o jogaria aos leões. — Aparentemente eles sabiam de uma passagem para entrar em Hogwarts, e quando vimos foi tarde demais... Só tive tempo, antes de me aprisionarem, de mandar o sinal pela Marca Negra...

— E como conseguiu se soltar e sair ilesa do castelo? — era perceptível a desconfiança na voz de Voldemort.

"E agora, o que faço?", perguntou-se Tonks, temerosa. Na sua mente só veio a imagem de uma pessoa, e ela pediu perdão mentalmente a ela.

— Foi com a ajuda de meu sobrinho, meu Lord, o Draco Malfoy... Ele me soltou e me ajudou a sair do castelo para vir até o senhor e receber suas mais novas ordens... Peço-lhe, meu senhor, que me deixe lutar... Quero acabar com esses Traidores do Sangue e Sangues-ruins!

Ela contou a Voldemort uma história mirabolante de como Draco conseguiu invadir a sala onde ela estava presa e correra com ela pelos corredores do castelo, onde havia menos gente; de como tinha matado alguns inimigos antes de conseguirem sair de lá por uma fenda aberta na parede por um gigante.

Os ofídicos e frios olhos de Voldemort se fixaram na varinha que Tonks tinha nas mãos.

— Por acaso costumam prender inimigos e fazerem a estupidez de lhes permitir continuar com suas varinhas?

Por pouco os olhos de Tonks não se dirigiram à própria varinha, o que teria denunciado seu nervosismo e sua mentira. Ela balançou a mão suavemente.

— Oh, isso? Não é minha, meu Lord, deve se lembrar que minha varinha é bastante diferente... — de fato, a varinha de Belatriz era de nogueira, inflexível, trinta e dois vírgula quatro centímetros e fibra de coração de dragão, enquanto a de Tonks era de vinte e cinco centímetros, de carvalho, semi-flexível e pelo de crina de unicórnio. — O Draco matou um inimigo e me deu a varinha, para eu lutar e me defender.

— E onde ele está agora? Malfoy?

— Não sei... Acho que acabamos nos desencontrando... Agora, por favor, meu Lord, vai me deixar lutar? Quero me vingar de quem me prendeu! Quero derrotar esses idiotas!

Enquanto Tonks e Voldemort tinham essa conversa, a luta se acirrava bastante. Os lobisomens tinham passado a agir com ainda mais voracidade, excitados com o cheiro metálico e doce do sangue derramado nas batalhas. Voldemort estava prestes a liberar "Belatriz" quando a bruxa verdadeira apareceu, ladeada por uns quantos Comensais! Tonks gelou, sentindo-se pega no ato.

As duas se encararam por um momento, e logo passaram a gritar, Tonks tentando com isso conseguir algum tempo. As duas se acusavam, lançavam desaforos, só contidas pelos braços dos Comensais que as seguravam.

— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... — murmurou Voldemort, vendo as duas bruxas idênticas em tudo, inclusive nas roupas. Isso acontecera por acaso, as duas vestiam vestes longas e pretas como a maioria das pessoas ali, e capas e luvas. — A mesma situação já nos ocorreu, Bela, as pessoas gostam de se disfarçar de você... — ele se referia à vez em que Hermione se disfarçara da bruxa das trevas. — Mas não estou com vontade de esperar uma hora para que o efeito da Poção Polissuco termine... O que só me resta uma opção... Matarei as duas... Assim, acaba-se a confusão — terminou ele num tom frio e indiferente.

As duas Belatriz, tanto a verdadeira quanto a falsa, olharam para o Lord das Trevas horrorizadas. A crueldade dele era tamanha que não hesitaria em matar uma aliada tão fervorosa. Tonks tinha por certa a sua morte quando aconteceu algo bastante inesperado...

Uma horda de lobisomens invadiu de supetão pelos portões de Hogwarts, perto de onde Voldemort estava. A princípio, pensavam que eram lobisomens retardatários, que finalmente se juntavam às tropas de Voldemort no ataque ao castelo. Entretanto, tais feras não partiram para cima dos adversários dos Comensais... Elas atacaram os próprios lobisomens! Foi um deus-nos-acuda. O próprio Voldemort se viu desnorteado, vendo suas "feras de estimação" começarem a cair vítimas dos de sua própria espécie, notadamente a melhor forma de se matar lobisomens. Tonks reconheceu o lobisomem grande de pelo cor de caramelo e olhos surpreendentemente inteligentes e gentis que parecia liderar os outros. Era Lupin! E ele estava, como os demais lobisomens dentro dos terrenos da escola, induzido à transformação pela Poção de Libera-cão, pois não era noite de lua-cheia. Tonks não tinha ideia se o raciocínio humano se mantinha com uma transformação induzida, mas preferia a morte causada pelo homem que amava a uma indigna morte nas mãos de seres desonrados e desalmados como Voldemort e seus asseclas. Com um coice, ela conseguiu se livrar do Comensal que a segurava, pois ele ficara momentaneamente surpreso com o ataque dos lobisomens. Correu o mais longe deles que pôde, retomando a sua forma original, e gritou, rezando para que desse certo:

— Remo!

O lobisomem ao escutar o agudo grito parou e suas orelhas se voltaram na direção do som. Pareceu reconhecer a voz e correu rapidamente em direção à Tonks. Numa voz totalmente diferente da sua, grave e animalesca, gritou:

— Salte!

Tonks não pensou duas vezes. Deu um salto sobre as costas da fera, agarrando-se ao seu largo e musculoso pescoço, as pernas rodeando o rijo tronco e, sobre as potentes e velozes quatro patas, foi levada dali pelo ser que, lobo ou homem, amava mais que a própria vida. Fechou os olhos e só o que sentia era o vento fustigante e os feitiços sibilantes perto dela, dos que queriam atingi-la, e só abriu os olhos quando sentiu que paravam. Estavam no Salão Principal e todos olhavam abismados para a estranha dupla, tanto os aliados quanto os inimigos.

— Beleza, pessoal, não parem de lutar! É apenas o Remo! Deixem ele e os lobisomens dele fazerem sua parte, galera! — gritou entusiasticamente ao saltar de sobre suas costas.

Aquilo deixou o ânimo de todos, que tinha decaído ligeiramente, lá em cima. Passaram a lutar com novo ímpeto.

No Ministério da Magia, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana começaram a se dirigir em direção ao elevador ligado à entrada de visitantes, a única entrada que conheciam, embora houvesse outras formas de se entrar no prédio. Agora que tinham a chance de derrotar Voldemort, enfim, para sempre, um novo ânimo os deixava mais esperançosos. Subitamente, Rony parou. Os outros, ao perceberem, pararam também e se viraram.

— O que houve, Rony? — Mione perguntou, preocupada.

O ruivo olhou para eles, um sorriso estranho no rosto.

— Harry, você poderia me dar o medalhão? Gostaria de vê-lo mais de perto, agora que está montado...

Harry e todos os outros acharam muito estranho que justamente naquela hora Rony quisesse olhar para o Amuleto. Estavam atrasados, uma batalha acontecia em Hogwarts, e eles não podiam ficar fora muito tempo.

— Mas... Rony. Tem que ser agora? A gente tem que voltar ao castelo mais rápido que nunca, lembre-se, tem muita gente lutando, e talvez sendo ferido e morrendo, são nossos amigos. Por que você quer tanto assim ver o Amuleto?

Os olhos dele ficaram estranhamente sem foco, para logo voltar a encará-los fixamente, mantendo o sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Ah, eu queria descobrir se os outros feitiços, os que acontecem quando as partes estão separadas, continuam válidos quando o Amuleto está completo.

De repente, algo estranho aconteceu. Os corpos de Harry, Hermione e Ana passaram a brilhar com uma aura de clara luz dourada, enquanto o corpo de Rony brilhava com uma aura escura. Uma sensação de asco, dor e tristeza percorria os corpos de Harry, Ana e Hermione, enquanto Rony continuava com a mão estendida e o sorriso bobo no rosto, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Mas o que é isso? — gritou Harry, assustado.

Hermione olhava fixamente para Rony, o cenho franzido, pela primeira vez notando de verdade a aparência estranha em que ele estava. Uma expressão de entendimento aflorou em seu rosto.

— É simples, Harry. O Rony está nos traindo. Está nos contando uma mentira.

— O quê? — murmurou Ana.

— O feitiço da Amizade Eterna que fizemos, lembra? Ele nos avisa sempre sobre a mentira ou traição de um amigo que participou do feitiço.

— Mas... não posso acreditar! O Rony nunca nos trairia, ele nunca... _me_ trairia.

— Não é porque ele quer... — Ana falou, uma compreensão surgindo em seu rosto também. — Eu não estava entendendo a razão do estranhamento que a expressão de seu rosto me causou, mas agora desconfio... Enfeitiçado, Mione?

— Sim, Ana, ele está sob a ação de uma Maldição Imperius. Olha, Harry, o jeito dele, estranhamente parado, a expressão vaga, os olhos fixos, o sorriso bobo e contínuo. Há algum inimigo aqui, e que quer o Amuleto!

Nesse momento, mesmo mantendo a expressão vaga, Rony atacou-os. Enquanto lançava azarações não-verbais, falava:

— Me dê o Amuleto, Harry. Eu preciso do Amuleto...

Os três tiveram que se lançar ao chão, cada um para um lado, tentando escapar dos feitiços e azarações.

— Rony, resista! — gritou Harry, que sabia ser possível resistir ao poder de persuasão da Maldição Imperius, como ele mesmo já fizera no seu quarto ano. Bastava ter uma mente forte e resistir aos comandos alienígenas que moviam o corpo.

De trás do balcão que geralmente ficava o funcionário do Ministério responsável pela avaliação e guarda de varinhas de visitantes, um bruxo mirrado e calvo apareceu, a varinha em punho. Estivera escondido e atacara pelas costas, revelando-se o covarde que sempre fora.

Ana foi o primeiro que o viu. Arregalou os olhos e gritou:

— Você? Rabicho!

Em choque por vê-lo outra vez, ela tremia de ódio. Ele era o assassino de seus amados pais adotivos. Ele a olhava com um cínico sorriso no seu rosto de rato.

— Finalmente vejo você de novo, garotinha deliciosa... Pena que nunca a gente tenha tempo para um conhecimento mais... digamos... "aprofundado". Rony, meu "amo" — seu tom agora era de escárnio, pois Rony fora seu dono por muitos anos, quando se disfarçara de rato — prenda o Potter e a garota Gryffindor. Meu Lord os quer vivos, e receberei uma imensa recompensa... Quanto a Granger Sangue-ruim, pode deixar que acabo com ela. É dispensável.

Rony partiu para cima de Harry e Ana como um dínamo, querendo detê-los de alguma maneira, seja prendendo-os com cordas mágicas, os paralisando com Azaração do Corpo Preso ou deixando-os inconscientes. De tudo ele tentava, lançando um feitiço atrás do outro, a sorte era que Harry e Ana sabiam se defender, tanto se desviando quanto conjurando Feitiços-escudos. Essa era a única coisa que se atreviam a fazer, pois Rony era amigo deles e não podiam lançar feitiços perigosos que o prejudicasse de alguma forma.

Enquanto isso, Hermione e Rabicho duelavam. O bruxo não supusera que Hermione fosse uma bruxa tão boa e poderosa. Ele não era páreo para ela, que fora treinada pelos melhores, como Harry e Rony. Entretanto, o combate que acontecia entre Rony e os dois amigos a desconcentrava, ela temia pelos três. Certo momento, ela se distraiu com um gemido de dor que Harry soltou ao ser atingido por um _Alarte Ascendare_ que o jogou longe, e era por isso que Rabicho estava esperando. Querendo primeiro brincar com a vítima, gritou, usando um feitiço verbal para revelar claramente o que iria fazer:

— _Crucio_!

Hermione caiu no chão, sem forças, seu corpo se contorcendo em espasmos horríveis de profunda, impensada dor. Era a dor mais intensa que já sentira na vida, não se comparava a nada que já sentira antes, ou que podia imaginar sentir. Era como a mistura de tudo de ruim ao mesmo tempo, como se ao mesmo tempo seu corpo estivesse sendo esmagado, socado, cortado, rasgado, esmigalhado.

Os gritos de dor de Hermione paralisaram Rony. Em sua mente hipnotizada, ele começou um diálogo consigo mesmo.

"_Prenda os dois... prenda o Potter e a Gryffindor..._", sussurrava uma voz de potente poder de persuasão em seu cérebro enevoado. Ao fundo, de maneira longínqua, gritos numa voz muito familiar o deixavam levemente angustiado.

"Mas por que prender Harry e Ana? Eles não fizeram nada...", pensou, tentando ao mesmo tempo atacar e não atacar, num duelo entre o que queria e o que era forçado a fazer.

"_Prenda os dois... prenda agora_!"

"Não, desculpa, mas não tem para quê...", os gritos estavam mais altos, como se rompendo a névoa que entorpecia sua mente e raciocínio. "Quem está gritando? Por que dói tanto ouvir? É uma voz familiar... é a voz de..." um rosto veio à sua mente, e ele se esforçou para não ser novamente pego pela voz aliciante, e então seu cérebro se clareou de vez, ele se livrou do domínio da Maldição e gritou:

— Mione!

Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos últimos resquícios de névoa na mente, e quando viu sua namorada se contorcendo e gritando de dor, um ódio profundo preencheu seu peito.

Rabicho, ao ouvir o grito, percebeu que sua Maldição Imperius tinha sido dominada, e olhou para Rony com medo, perdendo a concentração e parando de torturar Hermione. Quatro vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, numa total coincidência:

— _Alarte Ascendare_!

E quatro jorros de feitiço azul-brilhante partiram para Rabicho, que não teve sequer tempo para se desviar ou fazer um Feitiço-escudo. Atingido no peito por quatro feitiços de ataque que, separadamente, não tinham força suficiente para matar, mas que, juntos, acabaram por se mostrar fatais, ele morreu na mesma hora, sendo jogado no outro lado do longo Átrio, a veste preta rasgada pelo impacto mostrando um peito chamuscado magicamente, o que normalmente não acontecia, não quando se era atingido por um _único_ _Alarte Ascendare_. Aquele ato os fazia transpassarem uma linha. Fazia com que todo traço de juventude definitivamente os deixasse, amadurecendo-os duramente. Embora nenhum dos quatro tivessem tido a intenção de matar, tinham cometido a primeira morte a um ser humano. Cada um dos quatro tinha motivos para matar Rabicho, todos precisavam fazer justiça a algo feito pelo bruxo: Harry, a traição aos seus pais; Ana, o assassinato dos pais adotivos; Rony, a tortura que ele causara a Hermione; e Mione, a tortura que sofrera. Entretanto nenhum deles se sentiu feliz quando o viram morto, pois a vida humana sempre tinha valor, não importando de que lado ele estivesse, fosse do Bem ou do Mal. Sentiram um grande impacto emocional por terem ceifado a vida de alguém. Logo, entretanto, se refizeram. Não por terem consciências volúveis que rapidamente esqueciam o que tinham feito, mas por saberem que tinham que se manter firmes até o fim. Depois, podiam até desmoronar; antes de vencer Voldemort, jamais.

— Vamos, pessoal, precisamos chegar a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível.

Os três acenaram e o acompanharam rumo ao elevador da entrada dos visitantes.

Hogwarts estava em franca batalha quando chegaram. A proteção do novo Feitiço da Desilusão que tinham feito era suficiente para passarem despercebidos, pois era noite e as pessoas estavam mais empenhadas em lutar que olhar em volta, à procura deles. Ao ver Voldemort ao longe, Harry teve ímpetos de ir até lá, ainda parou, mas Hermione lhe segurou o braço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Esqueça, Harry, você só poderá matá-lo quando destruir todas as Horcruxes, e ainda falta a Nagine. Ao menos ela está lá, com ele, é providencial, imagine se tivesse deixado em outro lugar, sob feitiços que não temos nem ideia. Vamos, devem estar precisando da gente no castelo.

E correram para lá, só se desfazendo do Feitiço da Desilusão quando transpassaram as portas, agora definitivamente em pedaços. E se surpreenderam com os lobisomens que atacavam lado a lado dos seus amigos, defendendo-os de outros lobisomens!

— Isso tem o dedo de Lupin! — gritou Hermione rindo. Seu grito alertou sua presença para os outros, que quando os viram deram urros de alegria. Alguns correram a abraçá-los enquanto outros ficaram em seus lugares, combatendo. A volta de Harry era como um sopro de esperança, pois tinham ao seu lado aquele que era o Escolhido para derrotar Voldemort. Sem sua presença, eles perdiam o norte, ficavam meio desorientados, sem a presença daquele por quem lutavam, que lhes fornecia o motivo, a gana de vencer. Todos tinham em Harry algo como um talismã, sua presença os fazia pensar em sorte e vitória.

Logo os quatro se empenharam em lutar freneticamente, derrotando quantos Comensais podiam, tentando o máximo possível apenas incapacitar os soldados de Voldemort. Mas a maioria das vezes aquilo era impossível, e tinham que matar para salvar as próprias vidas e dos amigos, e não tinham escrúpulos, pois pela vida de um amigo, inclusive podiam matar, embora aquilo lhes doesse. Tentavam usar o mínimo possível a Maldição da Morte, apenas quando seu uso era totalmente necessário o faziam. E o exemplo que deram foi seguido pelos demais, que começaram a imitá-los, inutilizando os Comensais e lobisomens e só matando quando extremamente necessário.

Cinco Comensais cercaram Rony e Harry, que deram as costas um para o outro, mantendo-as quase unidas, protegendo suas retaguardas, as varinhas em punho. Logo os Comensais começaram a atacá-los, mas eles conseguiam se defender, naquela formação a defesa era mais fácil, pois um protegia as costas do outro. Entre um feitiço e outro, Harry gritou para Rony:

— Sabe, Rony, "_Sectumsempra_"!, Quando você estava sob a Imperius, me disse algo que me fez pensar! "_Bombarda_!" Disse que queria saber se a gente podia utilizar os feitiços individuais de cada parte do Amuleto mesmo com ele agora unido! "_Incendio_!"

Combatendo três bruxos ao mesmo tempo, Rony respondeu:

— Sim, isso era algo que eu queria mesmo saber! "_Alarte Ascendare_!" Na hora eu ouvia apenas uma voz que me mandava dar um motivo para querer ver o Amuleto de Merlin, "_Sectumsempra_!", e eu dei esse, mas era verdadeiro! "_Protego Horribilis_!"

— Bem, só há uma, "_Confringo_!", maneira de saber, né? "_Limpus Magic Servere_!"

Como estava usando ao pescoço o Amuleto completo, Harry estava imune à morte em combate, pois esse era um dos poderes do Amuleto, manter a vida indefinidamente, embora, por experiência própria, ele percebeu que isso não o impedia de ser ferido. Entretanto Rony, Mione e os outros não estavam imunes à morte, e ainda era um milagre que apenas algumas pessoas tivessem morrido, nenhum da AD e da Ordem, os mais bem treinados, apenas alguns alunos mais velhos tanto de Hogwarts quanto de Beauxbatons e alguns membros do time de quadribol em que Olívio Wood era o capitão. Em contrapartida, muitos Comensais tinham morrido, bem como lobisomens, e isso acontecia porque, apesar de estarem em alta desvantagem numérica, tinham uma grande superioridade de combate. Harry segurou o Amuleto de Merlin, que agora, completamente montado, era grande e pesado, concentrou-se e gritou o feitiço que Hermione lançara na corrida ao Salgueiro Lutador:

— _Impedimenta Maldicione Mortĭum_!

Na mesma hora, uma redoma de clara energia envolveu as pessoas que ele pensou em proteger, mas só as que estavam há uns vinte metros de raio de onde ele estava. Não adiantou para as que estavam mais longe dessa distância, aquele era o raio de alcance do poder do Amuleto. Mas mesmo assim Rony, Hermione, McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Moody e outros conseguiram se proteger de todas as Maldições da Morte que eram lançadas contra eles, neutralizadas ao tocar a barreira de magia protetora. Isso foi algo impressionante, que claramente desestabilizou os Comensais. A Maldição da Morte era o feitiço mais poderoso e perigoso que conheciam, o único para o qual não tinha volta, e agora estava sendo neutralizado. Isso deu ainda mais ímpeto e ânimo aos aliados, que atacaram com renovado vigor e ferocidade, querendo acabar com a ameaça de vez.

Finalmente Voldemort percebeu que havia uma coisa errada. Notou que o número dos seus combatentes ia decaindo drasticamente. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê de isso estar acontecendo, pois estava convencido da sua superioridade numérica e também dos gigantes e lobisomens que trouxera. Na verdade, ele não era um bom estrategista militar, e não se empenhara em treinar bem as suas tropas. Só o que fizera durante todo o tempo da "paz armada" fora arregimentar cada vez mais sequazes. Ele acreditava nos números, para ele quantidade era preferível à qualidade. Não levara em conta, entretanto, que isso era bastante relativo, dependia dos guerreiros oponentes, de seu preparo e sua tenacidade, sua vontade de vencer, o porquê dessa vontade.

— Hora de chamar reforços... — falou para si mesmo, os olhos viperinos meio fechados. A única coisa que soubera fazer bem fora a divisão de suas tropas. Não trouxera todos seus efetivos de uma vez. Perto da escola, deixara um grupo bastante especial de combatentes. Ele se concentrou e os invocou. Logo, ao senti-los a caminho, enquanto passava sua longa, magra e branca mão na cabeça de Nagine, sorriu consigo mesmo.

Oo00oo

* Vai haver uma explicação melhor para "o que é" aquele lugar por trás da porta secreta no Ministério no fim da história.

Oo00oo

Espero que esse capítulo consiga mais reviews. Ainda bem que a falta de reviews não interferem na qualidade como escrevo, se interferisse, eu tava lascada! Até o próximo. Bjs da Ana


	32. 31 Um Verdadeiro Grifinório

**Oi, pessoal... vamos continuar a ler os capítulos que contam o derradeiro final de Harry Potter e o Amuleto de Merlin! Nesse capítulo, grandes aventuras e dificuldades, e muita coragem e luta! Um capítulo muito mais cedo do que os demais, espero que gostem do presente! Voldemort traz mais um inimigo para lutar com nossos heróis! Uma horcrux a ser derrotada... e a coragem de um verdadeiro grifinório!**

**Perseus Fire:** Muito obrigada por seu review, Perseus. Olha, você me fez me sentir uma tola. Como eu não pude perceber isso? Que vergonha! Realmente, eu deveria ter posto uma explicação para a presença do Rabicho! Desculpa, errei feio. Mas fiquei feliz por você ter gostado do final do Rabicho, um final sangrento é sempre bom! Rsrsrs Olha fico contentíssima mesmo por você achar que os capítulos estão melhorando, pois isso mostra que estou me esforçando.

Olha... dementadores? Pode ser... ou pode ser outros. Tio Voldie tem uma grande série de seres que pode usar, e eu aproveitei bem isso, você vai ver! Rrsrsrs A Tonk galopando o Lupin? Bem, ela deve gostar de fazer isso em todos os sentidos, os bons... e os maus! Rsrsrs Acho que a parte da lucidez é muito legal, imagine, combinar a força e agilidade de um lobisomem com a lucidez e inteligência do ser humano! Olha, nem se preocupe, ainda demora um pouco para acabar, alguns capítulos, alguns bem grandes! Olha, acho que você vai gostar do final, principalmente porque vai ver o Voldie meio desmoralizado! Bjs

**Miccky:** Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, Miccky! É mesmo muito triste, muito decepcionante. Hoje mesma, eu vi uma fic que tinha umas dez páginas de reviews, e era horrível, super cheia de erros crassos de português, sem pontuação. Isso nos deixa decepcionada, pois a gente se esforça para criar algo com qualidade, e coisas tão ruins são preferidas pelos leitores. Obrigada mesmo pela força, e não irei desistir de Amuleto de Merlin, vou até o fim com ela. Bjs

**Stephanie:** Ah, fico tão feliz quando uma nova pessoa comenta! Fiquei toda orgulhosa e contente com suas palavras, nossa, achar que a minha busca às horcruxes m alguns pontos superou a Mestra JK! Isso é para deixar qualquer fã de HP emocionado. Mas concordo com você, faltou ação, companheirismo, faltou uma luta mais sangrenta, como numa guerra sempre acontece, nas Relíquias. E eu sempre achei que o Harry seria o herdeiro do Gryffindor, quando não aconteceu, fiquei chateada, teria muito sentido que isso acontecesse. Uma rivalidade ancestral entre os criadores das casas Gryffindor e Slytherin que passasse através das épocas. Para mim, houve alguns pontos negativos em As Relíquias: a morte de Lupin e Tonks, o não retorno do Sirius e a falta de utilização da Porta secreta do Ministério, e tentei compensar isso em minha fic. Muito obrigada mesmo por seu review! Bjs

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:** rsrsrsrs Você achou estranho o Harry ser a oitava horxrux, né? Mas eu pensei mesmo que o Voldie, louco pelo poder, iria querer criar mais de sete horcrux, e pensei em algo: como, como aconteceu, três das horcrux pertenciam aos fundadores das casas, para mim tinha que ter uma horcrux de Gryffindor, por isso a oitava horcrux. Nossa, fiquei muito satisfeita por seu review, muito feliz mesmo, você realmente tocou nos pontos que mais gostei de escrever, a explicação de tudo (para mim, tem de se entender o porque das coisas), a parte do ministério (sou uma pessoa romântica e, como Dumbie, também acredito que o amor pode tudo). O Rabicho é um sem vergonha filho de uma cadela manca. Viu como ele era tarado? Se pudesse, teria se aproveitado da Ana. O amuleto é muito importante para o Harry, muito mesmo. O exército especial do Cara de cobra... Vou deixar que descubra lendo! É muito interessante, o que o Voldie vai usar! E não só esse exército que comentei, em outros capítulos, vão aparecer outros! Bem, não digo que vou parar de escrever... Mas tava com vontade de escrever umas histórias totalmente originais, sabe? E só o Nyah oferece a opção de postar histórias originais. Sei que, com elas, receberei ainda menos reviews, mas quem sabe isso não me ajuda a ser uma possível escritora com livros publicados? Bem, torça por mim! Jamais vou parar de escrever, escrever é algo que faz parte de mim, escrevo desde os nove anos de idade. Muito obrigada mesmo por seu review, estou super feliz! Bjs

Oo00oo

**Capítulo trinta e um**

**Um verdadeiro grifinório**

Parecia que uma trégua tinha sido feita pelo inimigo. Harry e os demais viram nisso um sinal de fraqueza, de que estavam debilitados, e isso fez muito bem a todos, deu-lhes mais confiança. A uma ordem de seu líder, os Comensais, gigantes e lobisomens recuaram para perto dos portões da propriedade, que parecia agora ser a escolha de Voldemort para um "quartel". Mais do que confiança e alegria, a trégua trouxe alívio aos combatentes que defendiam Hogwarts. Muitos bruxos estavam lutando feridos, na última hora apenas os gravemente feridos estavam descendo às masmorras, pois tanto faltava efetivos para cuidar de muitas pessoas como era necessário um bom grupo de guerreiros lutando, pois tinham que compensar sua inferioridade numérica.

Todos os combatentes, inclusive os que defendiam as torres e corredores, e "enfermeiros" se juntaram no Salão Principal, que era a base deles, para reorganizarem as coisas. Tinham que refazer os grupos, ver quem podia lutar ainda, os que precisavam dos cuidados médicos superficiais, fora uma reunião entre os líderes dos grupos que Harry tinha sugerido, para conversar sobre estratégias para o novo ataque que com certeza aconteceria em breve.

Os elfos domésticos, por conta própria, desceram à cozinha e prepararam caminhões de sanduíches e litros de suco de abóbora, que logo foram distribuídos aos combatentes e demais pessoas presentes no castelo. Snape e Slughorn dispensaram algumas pessoas que já tinham sido curadas da enfermaria, liberando, assim, alguns leitos. Logo selecionaram quem precisava de cuidados médicos superficiais, como pequenos cortes, quebraduras superficiais e arranhões de lobisomens, que foram cuidados no Salão Principal mesmo por Madame Pomfrey, e mandaram os feridos mais graves para a enfermaria, onde os professores mesmos e os auxiliares passaram a trabalhar.

Os grupos foram novamente reorganizados, cada um ficou com combatentes a menos, devido às baixas que tinham sofrido. Foi um momento triste a contagem e relação dos mortos. Olívio Wood estava entre os que tiveram a infelicidade de morrer. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett, Harry e os gêmeos foram quem mais sofreram com sua morte, pois por bons anos ele fora o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, e quem jogara ao seu lado sabia a boa pessoa que ele era, tinham feito uma amizade real e duradoura. As garotas choraram juntas. Puseram lado a lado os mortos dos aliados numa sala de professores, para que, quando a batalha terminasse, fosse qual fosse seu resultado, pudessem receber dignos funerais. Os mortos do lado adversário foram levados para uma sala e trancados, pois usando o feitiço _Animus Corpus_ Voldemort poderia muito bem fazer Inferi. Eles queriam, na verdade, pôr esses corpos do lado de fora do castelo, para que Voldemort e os Comensais pudessem cuidar de seus mortos, mas não podiam, e mesmo que pudesse, não haveria para quê fazer aquilo, pois os bruxos das trevas não tinham os mesmos sentimentos de honra dos defensores de Hogwarts, que sentiriam horror por usar magia das trevas e repugnância por tamanho aviltamento. Não lhes importavam seus mortos; mortos eram dispensáveis e não serviam para nada, a não ser a confecção de Inferi.

Após a reorganização, a maioria das pessoas se recostou aos cantos e tentou descansar pelo tempo que pudesse, para estar firme e forte na hora que a batalha recomeçasse. Moody lançou um feitiço que apagou a Marca Negra do céu. Na Mesa dos Professores, encostada na parede do fundo do Salão Principal, Harry se reuniu com os líderes dos grupos e bruxos de maior liderança e poder, e ele se reuniu a eles. Começaram a conversar sobre estratégias de combate.

— Você conseguiu fazer o que precisava, Harry? — perguntou McGonagall. Tinha um curativo na testa, causado por um _Sectumsempra_ que abrira um corte de um lado a outro. — A missão que vai por um ponto final nessa guerra?

— Quase, Professora, quase, falta pouco. Mas o que precisava fazer aonde fui com o Rony, a Mione e a Ana, consegui, sim. Está cada vez mais perto de terminarmos logo com isso tudo e enfim termos um pouco de paz.

— Harry, preciso contar algo muito sério — disse Tonks. — Depois de deixarmos vocês no Salgueiro, tentamos voltar ao castelo, mas como a Prª McGonagall não conseguiu acompanhar meu ritmo de corrida, acabei sem a proteção da Capa e me transformei em Belatriz. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa, Harry, quando eu vi a bruxa vindo da direção do castelo! Isso não deveria ter acontecido, Harry, pois ela estava na sala em que vocês estavam com o Ranhoso, digo, com o Snape e o quadro de Dumbledore. Há um traidor em nosso meio, Harry, ou isso ou alguém conseguiu se infiltrar no castelo, passando por todas as nossas defesas.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se franziram.

— Não acredito que nenhum dos nossos tenha nos traído. A não ser... o Draco Malfoy? É o único em que não confio aqui dentro...

— Não, Harry, perguntei ao Slughorn e ele disse não ter tirado os olhos de cima do garoto. Disse que permaneceu o tempo inteiro junto a ele nas masmorras, servindo de enfermeiro auxiliar na enfermaria improvisada. Se ele tivesse saído por tanto tempo, Slughorn saberia, Harry. Se você não acredita em traidores ou agentes duplos, o que também não acredito, creio que só resta a outra opção: há alguém que conseguiu entrar no castelo e está escondido, talvez com essa missão, a de liberar possíveis prisioneiros de guerra e os sonserinos presos.

— Por Merlin, mas o castelo é grande demais, e cheio de passagens secretas, lugares propícios para esconderijos e até lugares desconhecidos... — disse Moody, cuidando de mais um pedaço do corpo que tinha perdido, no caso a ponta de uma orelha.

Kingsley, enfaixando um dos bíceps negros e muito musculosos, maneou a cabeça, concordando com Moody.

— Sim, é impossível saber onde esse possível infiltrado está.

Não, não era impossível. Harry, Sirius e Lupin, esse mesmo em sua forma lupina, se olharam com compreensão crescente nos rostos, expressão essa que, se os gêmeos estivessem ali, na mesa — estavam confortando Katie e Angelina pela morte de Olívio — compartilhariam. Logo os três sorriram.

— Isso é um trabalho para os senhores Almofadinhas, Aluado, Pontas e, eca! Rabicho — disse Harry.

Lupin e Sirius sorriram de forma debochada.

— Sabia que os Marotos encontrariam uma forma de voltar a agir — Sirius falou com um sorriso torto.

— Está com o Mapa aí, Harry? — Lupin perguntou, ansioso, com sua grossa e estranha voz de lobisomem.

— Claro, vocês acham que me desfaria de uma das maiores invenções do mundo bruxo?

— De que invenção vocês estão falando? — perguntou McGonagall, franzindo a testa, o que lhe provocou um estremecimento de dor.

Dos que estavam na mesa, somente Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana sabiam sobre a existência do Mapa do Maroto. Harry olhou para Mione, e ela entendeu o que ele queria. De dentro de sua bolsa tirou o Mapa e o entregou a Harry. Harry tocou sua varinha no Mapa, falando:

— Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Na mesma hora a apresentação dos marotos surgiu, e Harry a mostrou para McGonagall.

— É com toda honra que lhe apresento os senhores Almofadinhas, Aluado, Pontas e, eca! Rabicho.

Quando o mapa de Hogwarts com os nomes de todos os que estavam ali dentro surgiu, a professora ficou abismada.

— Mas... mas isso é impressionante! Quem foi capaz de fazer algo tão brilhante, mapear Hogwarts desse jeito, e ainda fazer com que os ocupantes apareçam? Deve ser alguém bem genial. Afinal, quem são esses Marotos?

Sirius se curvou numa paródia de gesto cavalheiresco e Lupin deu uma lambida na mão dela, como lobisomem racional que era, no momento.

— Eu sou Almofadinhas.

— E eu, Aluado.

— Represento meu pai, Pontas. Rabicho era um rato nojento, não precisa sequer ser apresentado — disse Harry sorrindo com a surpresa expressão da professora. Logo, entretanto, o sorriso, as brincadeiras, as expressões marotas sumiram, quando Harry e Sirius se debruçaram sobre o Mapa, examinando-o com atenção, aproveitando que as pessoas agora estavam paradas, o que era mais fácil para o exame. Tentavam encontrar o nome de qualquer pessoa que não deveria estar ali dentro. Procuravam um nome estranho, ou de algum Comensal, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando viram um nome conhecido, mas de alguém que imaginavam não estar no castelo. Percy Weasley! Com expressão estranha, Harry e Sirius olharam para Arthur e Molly.

— O que foi, pessoal? — perguntou Molly.

Eles desviaram o olhar, fingindo não ser nada, mas Molly e Arthur não eram tolos. Arthur inquiriu:

— O que foi, Harry? Não somos crianças, e vocês não sabem disfarçar, é melhor dizer de uma vez.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou para Sirius, que suspirou e maneou a cabeça, instigando-o a dizer a verdade.

— Não queria ser o responsável por dizer algo que pode fazê-los sofrer, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, mas o nome que não devia estar no Mapa, e que está, é o do Percy.

Foi evidente o choque que Arthur e Molly sentiram. Ambos ficaram pálidos. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela abraçou Arthur, encostando o rosto em seu peito. O bruxo a enlaçou, trêmulo.

— Diga, Harry, onde ele está?

— Sr. Weasley, não acha que deve ficar aqui? Vai ser triste demais para o senhor e a Sra. Weasley o verem, sabendo no que ele se transformou e a traição que vem cometendo, como o fato de ter libertado Belatriz hoje. Não acha melhor que eu e, digamos, o Kingsley vamos? Prometemos não machucá-lo, em respeito a vocês, apenas prendê-lo.

O bruxo respirou fundo e se ergueu, soltando Molly.

— Não, sou eu quem tem de fazer isso. Tenho que olhar na cara dele e lhe perguntar o porquê de tudo isso. Só assim, ao ter respostas dadas por ele, poderei entender. Eu vou. Mas acho melhor você ficar, Molly.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Não, ele é meu filho também! Também preciso de respostas, e quero saber se ele tem coragem de nos encarar depois de tudo o que fez! Você lembra o que aquele Comensal falou? Ele pediu expressamente para nos matar, Arthur, no dia do ataque ao Largo Grimmauld, e tenho que ouvir essas palavras de sua boca! Eu tinha esperanças que ele estivesse sob o efeito de uma Maldição Imperius, mas depois de tudo, me convenci de que está em plena posse de suas faculdades mentais, o que é ainda mais terrível. Vamos!

Harry, Molly e Arthur, acompanhados por Sirius, Tonks e Kingsley, foram na direção da sala em que Percy se escondera. Harry não tirou os olhos do Mapa do Maroto, para que soubesse exatamente onde ele estava caso o bruxo saísse do lugar onde se encontrava.

A porta estava trancada, mas Kingsley a abriu com um potente chute, geralmente dispensava a varinha quando podia usar sua força física, assim se mantinha forte mesmo nos momentos em que não podia fazer seus exercícios físicos trouxas. Um grito foi ouvido, grito de uma voz bastante conhecida...

Percy Weasley se encontrava no oposto da sala, espremido contra a parede, provavelmente assustado com o impacto que tirara a porta das dobradiças. Usava as vestes escuras tradicionais dos Comensais da Morte, seus cabelos ruivos, normalmente muito bem comportados, estavam mais longos que o normal e desfeitos, tinha a barba por fazer e usava óculos que, nesse momento, estavam tortos em seu rosto. Os braços erguidos apoiados na parede deixavam as mangas largas das vestes pretas descidas até os cotovelos, o que evidenciava a Marca Negra em seu antebraço magro e sardento. A prova de sua traição, o maior desgosto das vidas de Arthur e Molly.

Na frente dos demais, Arthur e Molly entraram na sala, um sofrimento cortante em seus rostos, que revelavam dor, tristeza, desgosto, decepção. Encararam Percy fixamente em seus olhos castanhos, um ar de acusação pairando em seus rostos. Depois de um logo silêncio cheio de significados, Arthur simplesmente falou:

— Por quê?

Percy desmoronou, arriando no chão, encostado à parede. Baixou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Eu só queria... queria o que vocês nunca puderam me dar... Status, dinheiro, glamour... Cansei de ser pobre, de contar cada mísero galeão.

— E é melhor dinheiro a dignidade, Percy? Dinheiro a honra? Você já não estava indo muito bem com seus próprios esforços? Não estava se dando bem de acordo com a lei e a justiça? — perguntou Molly, duas lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

Percy ergueu seu rosto e os encarou com olhos fanáticos.

— Mas vocês não percebem? Agora Voldemort é a lei e a justiça. Tanto que o Ministério agora é _dele_! A lei e a justiça estão do lado do mais forte, e ele é o mais forte!

— Está enganado, Percy — disse Harry, o olhando com uma mistura de nojo e pena. — Por mais que Voldemort seja forte, jamais ele será a lei e a justiça. O Ministério não é dele, ele o usurpou. E hoje, com a mais absoluta certeza, ele cairá, como até hoje caíram todos os que foram contra a Justiça, como Grindelwald!

Percy olhou para todos com um sorriso que era meio demente. Ergueu a varinha para Harry num movimento muito rápido, gritando:

— _Avada Kedavra_!

Seu sorriso murchou quando, apesar dos gritos e tentativas frustradas de todos para defender Harry, o feitiço não causou efeito algum no bruxo.

— Mas como...

— Seus golpes não podem me matar, Percy. _Expelliarmus_!

E a varinha dele voou de suas mãos, indo parar longe, perto de Harry. Molly a pegou e a olhou com um rosto transtornado de dor. Era a varinha que comprara junto dele ainda quando ele era criança. Quando fizera a compra jamais imaginara que seria usada a favor das trevas. Quebrou-a em dois pedaços.

Arthur, olhando-o friamente, ainda mais depois da frustrada tentativa de matar Harry, disse, seus olhos brilhando intensamente:

— _Eu te abomino_. _Retiro de você o nome de nossa família. Jamais poderá pronunciá-lo e dele fazer seu uso._

Essas palavras, ditas com uma varinha na mão, eram um ato contratual mágico com o qual o chefe de uma família deserdava completamente um filho, natural ou adotivo, não só do seu direito de herança material, mas do próprio nome. Era a pior desgraça que podia ocorrer para um bruxo, pois ficaria marcado pelo resto da vida, sem um sobrenome, pois não podia fazer uso de outro. Transformava o bruxo num párea da sociedade. Era um ato mágico de direito paterno bruxo que só daria certo se as razões para o deserdamento fossem "justas". Como a magia por si só não teria a capacidade de julgar uma abstração com tantas facetas, com tantos tons de cinza, tantos diferentes sentidos, de acordo com credo, raça, região, esse costume estava sendo banido, pois podia causar injustiças muito grandes. Antes de Voldemort assumir o poder, estivera em pauta na Corte do Tribunal Bruxo Internacional a abolição dessa lei, mas isso fora colocado em segundo plano, e, portanto, a lei ainda era válida.

Percy arregalou os olhos. Ele estava marcado pelo resto da vida.

— Não pode fazer isso! Eu sou um W... um W...

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer o nome "Weasley" sair de sua boca.

— Fiz o que devia, e pelo visto estava com a razão. Vamos, Molly, querida. Harry, Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks, o deixo em suas mãos. Façam o que quiser com ele.

E, abraçados e cabisbaixos, o casal Weasley saiu da sala.

Sem varinha, Percy Weasley revelava o covarde que era. Como Rabicho, Percy fora colocado na casa errada, pois ambos nada tinham de grifinórios. Não fez nada, com medo tanto das varinhas dos bruxos quanto dos músculos de Kingsley. Esse o imobilizou com um _Encarcereous_ e ele, Harry, Sirius e Tonks o levaram à Sala Precisa, onde estavam presos os alunos da Sonserina. Não o machucaram nem mataram, não apenas por respeito a Molly e Arthur, que, apesar de sua decepção com o filho e o deserdamento, não queriam que ele fosse ferido, mas também por acharem que uma morte naquela situação, contra alguém indefeso, seria a coisa a coisa mais vil que poderiam fazer. As mortes deviam ser evitadas, a não ser que fosse realmente preciso.

Voltaram, então, para o Salão Principal, onde os grupos se reuniram e se dirigiram aos seus postos. Tinham, agora, menos guerreiros, mas tinham superioridade de combate e muitas ganas de vencer. Com olhos e ouvidos atentos, esperaram que Voldemort atacasse. Sua estratégia era mais baseada em defesa, pois era o melhor que um grupo pequeno como o deles podia fazer.

De repente, a voz de Voldemort ressoou:

— _Última chance para que se rendam e entreguem Potter, a garota Gryffindor e o Amuleto. Até o momento, ataquei de maneira suave, mas agora será com redobrado vigor. Serei clemente com os que se renderem. Impiedoso com quem lutar contra mim. Esse é meu último aviso antes do ataque com todas as forças. Não voltarei a pedir. Vocês têm quinze minutos para cumprir minhas ordens._

Todos em Hogwarts que puderam ouvir a voz de Voldemort — excluindo os da Sala Precisa, isso por não poderem ouvir — não pensaram uma única vez em trair Harry e a missão de proteger a escola e o mundo e forma de vida que conheciam e que queriam. As varinhas nas mãos, esperaram os quinze minutos do ultimato transcorrerem, lentamente...

Logo, um burburinho se fez ouvir nas torres. Os que estavam no interior do castelo perceberam, então, que algo acontecia. Harry mandou seu Patrono até Kingsley, que comandava o grupo que defendia a Torre de Astronomia, e perguntou:

— _O que houve, Kingsley? Por que o zum-zum-zum_?

O Patrono dele respondeu:

— _Uma tropa, Harry, imensa, maior que a que Voldemort já mandou, vem vindo, entrando pelos portões da propriedade. Não parecem Comensais da Morte, não estão vestidos com suas típicas roupas e máscaras, mas é um grupo considerável. Não sei se conseguiremos nos manter firmes em nossas posições, principalmente quem está aí embaixo..._

Ao ouvir as péssimas informações, Harry e os outros, de onde estavam, sejam os corredores, o Salão Principal ou o hall se fixaram na escura noite lá fora, os amplos jardins que já não tinham mais flores e plantas, mas mortos e sangue. Depois de um tempo, conseguiram ver a imensa horda de guerreiros que caminhava inexoravelmente em direção ao castelo.

— Por Merlin... — falou Minerva, pálida. Eram realmente muitos guerreiros, e ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como os derrotariam.

O olho mágico azul-elétrico de Moody girava como nunca, fixando-se nos guerreiros, usando sua capacidade de ver ao longe. Logo ele exclamou, enrijecendo.

— Inferi!

Harry, ao saber o que os guerreiros eram, paralisou. Inferi... Só podiam ser os Inferi da caverna onde Voldemort guardara sua Horcrux! Era um milagre que o bruxo não tivesse descoberto o desaparecimento da Horcrux, e Harry sabia muito bem que ele ainda não descobrira. Por mais Oclumência que Voldemort pudesse utilizar, um ódio como o que sentiria não poderia ser escondido de Harry. Tinha que se concentrar, agora, numa maneira de derrotar os Inferi. Ele não sabia.

— Moody, o que pode derrotar Inferi?

— Um Inferius, Harry, é um cadáver ambulante, um morto-vivo ou zumbi, como se diz. É um corpo que se move através de magia, a magia de um bruxo que o controla, ele faz apenas o que esse bruxo quer. Ele não pode ser morto, pois já está morto. Feitiços são ineficazes. Até uns meses atrás, não se tinha ideia de nada que pudesse derrotar um Inferius, a não ser matar quem o controla, o que no nosso caso, a curto prazo, é impossível, mas foi descoberto que se arrancarmos a cabeça de um Inferius, ele deixa de se tornar um, passa a ser apenas um cadáver comum.

— Então há um feitiço que pode ser usado! O _Sectumsempra_!

Como Harry pensava que o Medalhão de Proteu de Slughorn retornara a ele, por causa da morte de Aleto, a prisão de Amico e o estuporamento de Belatriz, antes de ela fugir, ele, usando o Medalhão, mandou uma mensagem para todos os membros da Ordem:

— _Pessoal, para quem não sabe, só se pode matar Inferi se a gente decapitar eles. Quem souber usar o _Sectumsempr_a, use, quem não, conjure ou transfigure uma espada bem afiada. Passe essa informação aos membros que não são da Ordem._

Rapidamente, enquanto os Inferi não chegavam, os bruxos se prepararam. Apenas os membros da Ordem da Fênix sabiam usar o _Sectumsempra_, portanto a maioria dos combatentes deu um jeito de conseguir espadas.

Com os corações acelerados, esperaram que os Inferi chegassem. Era melhor isso, pois caso saíssem para atacá-los, os Comensais, mais na frente, gigantes e lobisomens podiam se aproveitar da distração que os Inferi seriam e poderiam atacá-los livremente, com facilidade e praticamente sem medo de represália.

Quando os Inferi chegaram, a luta se tornou renhida. Além de serem muitos, eles não tinham o mínimo cuidado com os feitiços neles lançados, já que não podiam raciocinar, afinal, estavam mortos, e isso os tornava audaciosos, apenas o que tinham em mente era matar e raptar: raptar Harry e Ana e matar todos os demais que se interpusessem em seu caminho. Logo o hall do castelo e o Salão Principal estavam banhados de sangue, na maioria sangue escuro e grosso, quase coagulado, proveniente dos Inferi que tinham suas cabeças decepadas. Tanto através de _Sectumsempras_ bem lançados quanto de espadas, os guerreiros lutavam, arrancando as cabeças de cada Inferius que se punha em seus caminhos. Quando Olivaras fora raptado, fora obrigado a fazer milhares de varinhas por ordem de Voldemort, e a maioria delas agora tinha sido distribuída aos Inferi, que podiam lançar feitiços, se ordenados a isso. Maldições da Morte eram os feitiços mais lançados por eles, que lutavam para matar. Como "olhavam" bem para cada um dos oponentes, para não correrem o risco de matar Harry e Ana, a quem deviam levar para o Lord que lhes dava "vida" e os controlava, davam tempo para os oponentes se precaverem, tanto se desviando quanto conjurando Feitiços-escudos, o que era providencial. Harry corria de um lado para o outro, mais ajudando os amigos que destruindo Inferi, pois achava que, nesse momento, por ter a possibilidade de ajudar seus amigos a manter suas vidas, era o que devia fazer. Sempre que via um maior grupo de Inferi atacando corria até eles e usava o poder do Amuleto de Merlin, neutralizando seus _Avada Kedavra_ enquanto seus amigos tinham a possibilidade de decapitar o máximo possível de Inferi.

Apesar de tudo isso, entretanto, os Inferi estavam conseguindo, aos poucos, avançar para dentro do castelo, pois apesar de tudo a quantidade também interferia numa batalha. Matando alguns, principalmente os pouco treinados, ou ferindo, eles avançavam pelos corredores que saiam do Salão Principal, e alguns conseguiram até chegar ao alto das Torres, onde foram prontamente enfrentados pelos grupos delas defensores, e que, até o momento, foram os que combateram menos, pois os combates ocorriam mais no chão. E os Inferi não paravam de chegar, cada vez mais, zumbis ativos que vinham desde longe. Voldemort e seus Comensais tinham matado demais, e boa parte dos que assassinavam era transformado em Inferi, uma forte e numerosa tropa reserva.

Tudo parecia estar indo de mal a pior. Eles não tinham mais como conseguir reforços, a não ser Hagrid e Carlinhos, que tinham desaparecido atrás de ajuda, mas não tinham ainda aparecido no castelo. As esperanças já estavam sendo derrubadas novamente quando Ana, que apesar de ser uma bruxa que mal conhecia a magia, mas estava lutando bem, teve uma ideia. Não propriamente uma ideia, ela se lembrou da parte do Amuleto de Merlin do Dragão. Ela podia ajudá-los, agora que estavam enfrentando tantos inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Correu até Harry, se cobrindo com vários Feitiços-escudos.

— Harry!

Ele a olhou. Estava suado e sujo de sangue, como a maioria dos combatentes.

— Que foi, Ana?

— O Amuleto, Harry, você pode usá-lo para mudar o resultado da batalha! _Sectumsempra_!

Ana, apesar de sua pouca prática em magia, sabia usar feitiços de ataque como _Bombarda_, _Alarte Ascendare_ e _Sectumsempra_. Seus Feitiços-escudos eram muito poderosos, e isso fazia com que pudesse se defender e desestabilizar o inimigo. E o _Sectumsempra_, na verdade, era o único feitiço que podia ser lançado agora.

— Lembra do poder do Amuleto de Merlin, a parte do Dragão? Traz espectros, sombras de guerreiros que morreram em batalhas valorosas, para ajudar nos combates!

— É mesmo! Mione! Onde ela está? Preciso dela, é a única que aprendeu todos os feitiços para serem usados com o Amuleto!

— Ela está lá, perto da mesa dos professores, combatendo uns quatro Inferi!

Ana e Harry, esse usando sobre a amiga o poder neutralizador de Avada _Kedavra_, correram até onde Hermione se esforçava bastante. A garota estava coberta de sangue e com vários ferimentos pelo corpo, os cabelos lanzudos rebeldes, mas mesmo assim continuava lutando, agora era uma valorosa guerreira, e não mais uma esforçada intelectual. O poder do Amuleto caiu sobre ela assim que Harry se aproximou uns metros.

— Mione!

— O que foi, Harry? _Sectumsempra_!

— Preciso de ajuda! Qual o feitiço usado com a parte do Amuleto de Merlin do Dragão?

Na mesma hora os olhos dela apresentaram o característico brilho de compreensão.

— Mas é claro! Os espectros dos guerreiros! Você é brilhante, Harry!

Ele corou.

— Quem merece o elogio é a Ana. Bem, qual o feitiço? A gente precisa de ajuda urgente!

— Sim, claro! É o _considĭte et pugnate, Anĭmi_.

— Como? — perguntou Harry assustado com um feitiço tão difícil de se pronunciar.

— _Considĭte et pugnate, Anĭmi_! — ela pronunciou mais claramente, para logo em seguida lançar um novo _Sectumsempra_ num Inferius, que teve sua cabeça lançada longe do corpo. — Quer dizer, em latim, "reúnam-se e combatam, espíritos!", é como uma ordem para que os espectros venham lutar, repita, Harry, até pronunciar direitinho.

Enquanto Hermione e Ana combatiam mais Inferi e Harry as protegia com o Amuleto de Merlin, ele pronunciava o difícil feitiço várias vezes, e a cada vez olhava para Mione, que lhe dizia se estava ruim ou melhorando. Até — do que pareceu a Harry — chegar à décima tentativa, ele não conseguiu, quando Hermione subitamente disse, excitada:

— Isso, Harry, assim mesmo, agora você pegou o jeito, está falando o latim perfeito, tão perfeito quanto os romanos provavelmente falavam! Tente agora, que a gente está caindo em desvantagem!

Ele, segurando o Amuleto, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, pois tinha aprendido que com o Amuleto de Merlin os feitiços só ajudavam após calma e concentração. Então gritou em alto e bom som:

— _Considĭte et pugnate, Anĭmi_!

Na mesma hora Harry sentiu como se uma onda de energia perpassasse todo o ambiente do Salão Principal. E não foi ele o único a sentir. Todos, exceto os Inferi, que não podiam sentir mais nada, perceberam a mudança na tensão do ambiente, era como se ele inteiro pulsasse. Logo o Amuleto de Merlin brilhou muito e o garoto foi elevado no ar, envolto por uma luz muito clara. Do Amuleto, formas que claramente não eram corpóreas, mas também eram mais "sólidas" e visíveis que os fantasmas, surgiram. Tinham variadas feições e roupas, e podia-se perceber que pertenciam há muitas épocas distintas, havia guerreiros bruxos medievais, do século XVIII, da época do Império Romano, da Segunda Guerra Mundial, bruxos ao estilo Gengis Khan e ao estilo dos druidas. Todos tinham expressões corajosas e implacáveis, e se reuniram em fileiras de tropas em frente a Harry, pois, por ser o portador do Amuleto de Merlin, era o seu líder. Claramente esperavam suas ordens.

— Destruam os Inferi! Cortem fora suas cabeças!

Na mesma hora as centenas de espectros se misturaram aos Inferi e aos bruxos combatentes, lutando lado a lado com esses contra aqueles, indo em todas as direções do castelo onde houvesse Inferi, as torres, as ameias, os corredores, os jardins. Os bruxos aliados de Harry, que a princípio tinham ficado meio paralisados e impressionados com aquele fato incrível, perceberam que aquela era sua chance de salvação e combateram junto aos espectros como se esses fossem guerreiros aliados de carne e osso.

Harry desceu ao chão e continuou na batalha, que agora era muito mais ferrenha. O Salão Principal parecia explodir de gente, na verdade uma boa parte eram espectros, não-corpóreos, mas eles pareciam encher os espaços. E suas lanças, varinhas e espadas, embora não fossem reais como às dos bruxos, eram fatais, ao menos para os Inferi.

Os espectros logo estavam fazendo pender para o seu lado a balança da guerra. Em algum tempo, já quase não havia mais Inferi dentro do castelo, e os últimos vinham em fileiras duplas desde o portão da propriedade, onde estava Voldemort e o restante de suas tropas de Comensais, lobisomens e gigantes. Esses três últimos grupos já se preparavam para ir até o castelo e acabar com os adversários "indefesos", que estariam muito ocupados com os Inferi para poder se defenderem deles. Quando os espectros começaram a perseguir esses Inferi, que estavam ainda perto de Voldemort, todos se espantaram com aqueles estranhos seres brilhantes e poderosos. Na mesma hora Voldemort, que lera o livro de Merlin, percebeu quem eles eram e gritou, amaldiçoando a torto e a direito. Começou a usar os próprios corpos dos Comensais e lobisomens que tinham lutado e morrido nessa noite, para criar mais Inferi, mas não adiantou, pois os espectros perseguiam cada novo Inferius que ele criava. Enfim, já não restava um só Inferius das centenas que lutaram. Os espectros, ao verem sua missão cumprida, desapareceram.

Todos no castelo, ao verem isso, logo perceberam que tinham levado a melhor contra os Inferi, e os gritos e palmas de vitória e alegria foram tão intensos que foi ouvido até mesmo em Hogsmead. Isso encheu Voldemort ainda mais de ódio, uma cólera tão profunda que de repente, pela primeira vez, ele decidiu participar diretamente da batalha. Com um andar altivo, que na verdade mais parecia flutuante, ele começou a percorrer o caminho que o separava do castelo de Hogwarts, rodeado em todas as direções por seu grande número de asseclas. A alegria no castelo, ao verem o que acontecia, logo foi substituída pela apreensão. Voldemort, agora que Dumbledore morrera, era o bruxo mais poderoso de todos, e um combate corpo a corpo — ou varinha a varinha — com ele seria o mesmo que morte certa. O bruxo sabia feitiços, principalmente de magia negra, nem sequer conhecidos por Harry e seus aliados.

Snape, de repente, estava perto de Harry. Seu semblante estava tenso e rígido, seu rosto mais pálido do que nunca.

— A hora está se aproximando.

Harry ficou rígido. Sabia a que hora ele estava se referindo, a hora do confronto final entre ele e Voldemort. Apenas com a aproximação do bruxo e sua inseparável e fiel cobra Harry teria a chance de matar a penúltima Horcrux de Voldemort. A única maneira de ele vencer o bruxo.

Todos sentiram que a hora do confronto final estava chegando, e se prepararam, mas estavam muito ansiosos. Voldemort tinha muito poder, e finalmente entrava de verdade na batalha. Alguns fizeram orações, pedindo proteção, pedindo que a Verdade e o Bem vencessem.

Finalmente, há poucos metros do castelo, Voldemort e suas tropas pararam. Ele olhava para dentro, pela abertura imensa que tinha sido feita pelos gigantes, que tinham derrubado a porta principal e quebrado parte da parede do andar térreo. Encarava apenas Harry, em seus olhos vermelhos e viperinos um brilho de especulação, ódio e malícia.

— Potter... — ele disse com sua aguda e fria voz. — Pelo que vejo, você não é fácil de matar... E sabe comandar muito bem os seus exércitos... Bem, mesmo havendo uma Profecia, acho que podemos relevá-la... Por que não se junta a mim e meus exércitos? Por que todos vocês não se rendem e começamos uma nova era de poder e pureza sanguínea?

Harry rosnou de raiva perante as palavras de Voldemort.

— Jamais! Engraçado... Você vive falando em pureza sanguínea, em discriminação a "Sangues-ruins" e mestiços... Você é uma fraude! É o maior de todos os mestiços!

Aquilo irritou bastante Voldemort e seus seguidores. Um _Sectumsempra_ veio de longe, tentando acertar Harry, mas o poder do Amuleto apenas fez com que o feitiço perdesse seu efeito, causando apenas um suave ardor na pele de Harry, que sorriu.

— Você também é um mestiço, Potter... — Voldemort falou.

Harry sorriu novamente.

— Engana-se, meu _caro_. Não sou mestiço, pois o sangue que corre em minhas veias é tão puro quanto os dos Weasleys ou dos Malfoys. Todos acreditavam que minha mãe era Nascida-Trouxa, mas ela era filha de abortos, que embora não possam praticar magia, tem sangue mágico nas veias. Sou herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor, sou o Conde de Gryffindorbrough, um Lord verdadeiro, não um fajuto como você! Mas você acha que isso me importa? Não é a pureza do sangue que conta, na hora de se verificar a coragem, poder e nível mágico de um bruxo.

— Bem, então se prepare, Herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor. O Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin finalmente irá se vingar daquele que foi sua ruína!

Voldemort ergueu o braço e, quando o baixou, seus guerreiros puseram-se a lutar. Agora, todos tão perto, era que começava a guerra de verdade. Voldemort, ao que parecia, ainda não pretendia lutar com Harry no _mano a mano_. Preferia brincar com seu oponente. Protegeu Nagine com alguma espécie de feitiço-escudo que a deixava imune a golpes de espada comum, bem como a feitiços, e falou, em língua de cobra, um sibilo que apenas Harry entendeu:

— _Brinque com ele, minha querida... Despedace-o, mas o deixe vivo para mim... Sua vida é minha_!

A cobra, que era enorme e grossa, com corpo ao estilo de uma anaconda, mas aparência de uma Naja, como se Voldemort a tivesse enfeitiçado com um _Engorgio_, partiu para cima de Harry. Tinha aparência cruel, como era um animal irracional não tivera a capacidade que Harry tivera de não deixar o mal presente na alma de Voldemort, incrustada em seu corpo, dominá-la. Era tremendamente venenosa, e Harry sabia disso, pois o Sr. Weasley quase morrera quando fora atacado por ela. Harry teve que se jogar com força para um lado, caindo no chão, pois o bote de Nagine era extremamente forte e rápido. E se recuperava tão fácil que Harry mal teve tempo de se levantar e se desviar novamente. Por pouco não conseguiu se salvar. A cobra passou a atacar com ainda mais vontade, e não ligava para o que ou quem estava em seu caminho. Derrubava as pessoas, mordia outras que o atrapalhavam, às vezes até mesmo Comensais. Tonks foi mordida, e o veneno passou a fazer efeito logo, mas como já tinham o antídoto para seu veneno, por causa do ataque a Arthur, logo a levaram correndo à enfermaria. Ao ver o perigo que era aquela cobra bem no hall do castelo, cheio de gente, podendo entrar a qualquer momento no Salão Principal, ainda mais cheio, Harry correu para fora, onde praticamente só estavam Voldemort, alguns lobisomens, uns poucos Comensais e os gigantes. Ninguém mais o atacou, pois sabiam que Voldemort o queria vivo, e que se Nagine o atacara, fora por ordem do Lord.

Harry teve que correr com quantas pernas tinha, usando até feitiços de velocidade, mas mesmo assim Nagine era mais veloz que ele, pois também fora modificada pela magia negra de Voldemort. A cobra só não o tinha atingido, ainda, por causa dos desvios frequentes e pulos ao estilo goleiro que Harry dava. Ele sabia que não morreria, pois o Amuleto o manteria vivo de qualquer maneira, mas pela dor que sentia no corpo quando se jogava longe dos botes, poderia se machucar, mesmo se não morresse, e a mordida de Nagine deveria ser extremamente dolorosa, bem como o escoar de seu veneno pelo sangue.

Ao verem seu amigo sendo atacado por Nagine e correndo para fora para salvar o pessoal de dentro do castelo, Rony, Hermione e Ana correram para os jardins também. Foram logo atacados por alguns Comensais, mas lutaram bravamente, tentando se aproximar, pouco a pouco, de Harry. Enfim chegaram até ele, que exclamou, enquanto pulava:

— Seus malucos, saiam daqui! Tenho a proteção do Amuleto, vocês não, droga!

— A gente não vai te abandonar, Harry! — gritou Ana. Logo os quatro tinham que se desviar dos botes de Nagine.

Hermione conjurou uma espada e tentou atingir a cobra com ela.

— Não, Mione, a pele dela está enfeitiçada! — Harry gritou, mas não a tempo. A espada ricocheteou no grosso couro, não penetrando um centímetro. Aquilo deixou Nagine ainda mais colérica e agitada, atacando com ainda mais vigor. Sua calda musculosa deu um estalo no ar, batendo em Hermione com tanta força que a fez voar alto e cair no chão com um impacto tão poderoso que fez com que todo o ar escapasse de seus pulmões. Via estrelas de dor com o impacto de suas costas com o chão. Harry se pôs diante sua amiga indefesa, apenas uma varinha inútil como arma.

Nesse momento, Snape apareceu correndo, suas longas vestes pretas esvoaçando no ar.

— Potter! — ele gritou.

Rapidamente Harry olhou para ele.

— Não venha aqui, Snape!

— Invoque a espada de Gryffindor! Nagine não é imune a ela, ela está imune apenas a armas normais, não armas mágicas, fabricadas pelos elfos! Você é um grifinório, a espada virá até você!

Harry tentou invocar a espada com o auxílio da varinha, mas não conseguia se concentrar para fazer feitiços e ao mesmo tempo defender Hermione e desviar-se de Nagine. Rony e Ana chegaram até eles, preocupados com Hermione. Então Harry olhou para o amigo e teve um "estalo".

— Rony, invoque a espada de Gryffindor! Você é um verdadeiro grifinório e ela te ouvirá! Vamos! É você que deve destruir Nagine, eu já destruí Horcruxes, Hermione também! É sua vez!

Rony estava trêmulo, nervoso. Tinha medo de não merecer, de não ser capaz de chamar a espada. Na verdade, sempre tivera muita insegurança, sempre questionara secretamente o fato de estar na Casa da Grifinória, pois não achava que tinha coragem suficiente. Mas tinha que tentar. Ele ergueu a varinha e gritou:

— _Accio Espada de Gryffindor_!

Temeroso de que a espada não atendesse sua invocação, Rony esperou, mantendo Hermione, ele e Ana sob um Feitiço-escudo enquanto Harry continuava a se desviar de Nagine e Snape lutava contra Comensais e lobisomens que o atacavam. Minutos se passaram, e suor gelado escorria da testa de Rony, que estava começando a achar que não era merecedor da espada de Gryffindor. De repente, com um alto zunido, como se o ar estivesse sendo "cortado", um objeto veio voando na direção deles. Num reflexo, Rony ergueu a mão esquerda e fechou o punho, agarrando-o. Era o cabo adornado com um rubi da espada de Gryffindor! Ele abriu um grande sorriso, pensando que era merecedor, era um verdadeiro grifinório. Enquanto Ana ficava protegendo Hermione, ele correu até onde Harry e Nagine faziam o jogo de gato e rato. Seu amigo já estava encurralado, encostado a uma árvore, a cobra se preparando para um último e fatal bote. Rony correu até eles e se pôs na frente de Harry, segurando a espada com as duas mãos e esperando. Nagine olhou nos olhos de Rony, sua língua estreita e bifurcada se movendo, suas imensas e afiadas presas destilando veneno.

— Venha, desgraçada! — falou Rony, com voz rouca, a respiração ofegante. — Venha que quero acabar com você e, de certa forma, com seu amo!

Nagine pareceu entender o pedido de Rony. Ergueu-se quase em toda sua imensa altura, quilos de músculos rijos e elásticos prontos para desabar em cima de Rony e Harry. A ponta de sua calda vibrava, ameaçadora, sua imensa cabeça ao estilo naja inchava-se mais. Quando caiu, pronta para esmagá-los com seu peso e envenená-los com suas presas, Rony lançou a espada, segurando-a com as duas mãos, num movimento limpo, rápido e oblíquo. A lâmina extremamente afiada tocou a pele do pescoço de Nagine com força, penetrando na carne, decepando a cabeça com grande violência, esguichando sangue para tudo quanto é lado. O corpo grande e pesado pareceu ficar em pé por uma fração de segundo antes de desabar. Um agudo grito de uma voz fria se ouviu. Era Voldemort, colérico com a morte de sua fiel cobra, além de uma de suas salvaguardas.

Uma nuvem negra pairou no céu, expelindo raios e trovões, reflexos da ira de Voldemort. Harry teve que fazer uso de toda Oclumência possível para conseguir conter os sentimentos do bruxo, que queriam perpassar por sua mente.

— Pronto, Harry, a Horcrux que faltava! Agora você pode matar o desgraçado! — sussurrou Rony para o amigo. Nesse momento Hermione já estava se levantando, já refeita da brusca queda.

Harry estava prestes a ir para cima de Voldemort, louco para acabar com aquela guerra de uma vez, mas de repente ouviu um grito de dor. Olhou para trás. Próximo ao castelo, alguns Comensais se compraziam em torturar Snape. Ele era bastante capaz contra três, até quatro bruxos ao mesmo tempo, mas não mais do que isso, e mais ou menos uns seis Comensais o atingiam com diferentes feitiços dolorosos, os mais aplicados eram a _Cruciatus_ e o _Sectumsempra_.

— Traidor! — alguns gritavam, e sorriam perante as débeis tentativas de Snape de evitar gritar de dor enquanto se contorcia no chão.

Harry se sentiu num dilema. Podia agora partir para cima de Voldemort, mas isso significaria deixar Hermione, Ana e Rony a mercê de Comensais e lobisomens, e gigantes, também, que só esperavam as ordens de Voldemort para poderem atacar. E significava deixar Snape ser ainda mais torturado e morto, um homem que ele agora via o quanto era valoroso, que o ajudara bastante. Deixou a chance de derrotar Voldemort passar; em primeiro lugar estavam os amigos. Protegendo Hermione e Rony, que corriam com ele, com o poder do Amuleto, Harry partiu para cima dos Comensais que atacavam Snape. Os três passaram a atacar os Comensais. Snape ficou sobre a proteção do poder do Amuleto, também, e enquanto ele se recuperava um pouco da tortura violenta, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Ana combatiam os Comensais, Rony usando a espada e a varinha ao mesmo tempo. Lúcio Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe e Yaxley eram três dos bruxos que combatiam. Hermione inutilizou Yaxley, Rony matou Crabbe e Harry deixou Malfoy inconsciente. Nesse momento Snape se levantou e Harry gritou:

— Vamos, pessoal! Para dentro do castelo!

E os quatro, lançando feitiços a torto e a direito, correram para dentro do castelo, onde seus amigos e aliados estavam conseguindo levar a melhor sobre os Comensais e lobisomens de Voldemort. Harry não notou que algo muito importante se soltou de seu pescoço.

Oo00oo

Espero que tenham apreciado! Comentem, please! Bjs da Ana


	33. 32 O Glorioso Poder Mágico da Fênix

**Oi, meninas! Me desculpem imensamente pela demora. Estou trabalhando, por causa de um mutirão lá no trabalho para deixar as coisas em dia, nove horas diariamente de segunda a sexta, juntando com a dança do ventre, da qual faço aulas, e que é muito pesado, estou morta de cansaço. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, acho que ele vai surpreender. Vai acontecer algo que acho que ninguém jamais esperaria. E ainda mais guerra, mais inimigos a serem derrotados, novos seres usados por Voldie! Nunca nossos heróis tiveram que lutar tanto! **

**Mickky: Deixar cair... Não sei bem se essa é a palavra certa... Você vai entender direitinho o que quero dizer com a leitura do capítulo de hoje, guria... Pense como foi difícil escrever o capítulo atual. Mas valeu a pena! Quanto ao Percy, sempre o detestei. Chato, metido, nunca soube dar valor à maravilhosa família que ele tem. Bem, toda família tem que ter sua ovelha negra, né? Eu fiquei muito triste também por Arthur e Molly, sou como você, eu tomo as dores dos personagens que leio ou que vejo atuando. Mas isso é bom, adoro me colocar no lugar dos personagens. Muito obrigada mesmo por seu review! Bjs**

**Dama Mary Potter: rsrsrsrs sou uma autora cruel, não é, Dama Mary? Terminar um capítulo com aquelas palavras bombásticas "não percebeu que algo muito importante se soltou de seu pescoço". Confesso, fui cruel, os leitores devem ter ficado com vontade de me matar. Muito obrigada por seu review. Bjs**

**Perseus Fire: Eu realmente senti falta do seu review, pensei "será que o Perseus tá começando a enjoar de minha fic?" Mas foi um alívio saber que não! Ora, você é meu melhor leitor e comentador! Rsrsrsrsrs E sou muito dramática, né? **

**Quanto ao Percy... Ele é um nojento. Nunca gostei dele, tinha que ter dado valor à incrível família dele, mas desde a primeira aparição do idiota, ele já mostrou quem era. E acho que o Percy, mesmo o original, sempre teve toda a pinta de que trairia sua família, que poderia vir a ser um Comensal. A "ovelha negra" da família, como o Sirius foi a "ovelha branca" na dele. Você chamou o Percy de coitado. Ora, ele mereceu muito bem o que aconteceu. Ele nunca gostou de sua família, sempre teve vergonha do nome Weasley, tinha que tê-lo perdido, mesmo. **

**Voldie é um safado. Trazer à batalha seres que não sentem dor nem se preocupam com a própria vida é muita safadeza. Olha, juro que só me lembrei da cena de O Senhor dos Anéis quando li seu comentário. Será que me baseei nela, ela estava em meu inconsciente? Pois parece mesmo a minha cena, guerreiros mortos vindo ajudar na batalha. Ah, o rei é Aragorn, não? E a elfo é Arwen, a filha daquele roqueiro. **

**Sim, o Harry está amadurecendo. E, fala sério, depois de tanta coisa por que passou, tanta luta, tanto sofrimento, ele tinha que crescer! E Snape merecia, depois de ter corrido o risco para ir ajudar Harry e vencer Nagine. **

**Bem, não acho que o Harry tenha exatamente... perdido o medalhão. Leia o próximo capítulo para saber! Rsrsrsrs Voldie não vai achar o medalhão, mas eu ri com seu desejo de ele transformá-lo numa minhoca! Rsrsrsrs**

**Muit obrigada mesmo por sue review, ok? Adoro eles! Bjs**

**Oo00oo**

**Capítulo trinta e três**

**A última Horcrux**

Draco Malfoy estava decidido. Ele morreria nesse dia tão importante para o mundo bruxo. Todos estavam excitados com a batalha, apreensivos, à espera do momento em que Voldemort realmente passasse a lutar com tudo. Ele ainda não participara de batalha alguma, e era poderoso demais. Draco sabia muito bem disso. Voldemort já tinha feito coisas muito poderosas na sua frente, e ele tinha certeza que eram coisas que bruxo algum dos que estavam ali tinham sequer conhecimento. Apesar da história de Harry ser o Eleito, Draco não tinha muita confiança de que ele, sendo um bruxo tão jovem e com conhecimento mágico tão deficitário em relação ao de Voldemort, seria capaz de derrotá-lo. Seria necessário o poder de um bruxo superior, em sua concepção, para Hogwarts vencer.

Com um importante livro escondido dentro das vestes longas, e enfeitiçado pelo Feitiço da Desilusão, ele saiu do castelo de Hogwarts. Sentia medo de que algum aliado de Voldemort o encontrasse, pois era considerado, agora, um traidor, mas mesmo assim, estava decidido. Tinha que concertar a maior burrada de sua vida, a coisa que o fizera repensar tudo o que já fizera, o modo como sempre pensara. E que o deixara com um imenso complexo de culpa, tão imenso que não era capaz de ter um minuto de paz. Alegrava-se, agora, de ter escutado o que não devia. Tudo bem, de ter _deliberadamente_ escutado o que não devia. Agora poderia se redimir. Tudo bem que perderia sua vida, mas isso não lhe importava se, assim, pudesse dar uma contribuição para vencer aquela guerra e pudesse ficar finalmente em paz consigo mesmo.

Com sorte, ninguém o encontrou. A noite, e o fato de estar desilusionado, impediram que fosse visto. Percebeu que uma batalha se travava entre poucas pessoas nos jardins, justo quem queria ver. Era o "trio", como intimamente chamava Harry, Hermione e Rony, a garota nova e Snape, lutando contra uns Comensais e Nagine. Balançou a cabeça. Não, o Potter jamais conseguiria vencer o Lord das Trevas. Não se não era capaz nem de acabar logo com a "cobra de estimação" de Voldemort. Lançou um feitiço não-verbal enquanto Harry e os outros corriam para dentro do castelo, um _Diffindo_. Talvez não funcionasse, mas ele imaginava que sim, pois o feitiço era sobre a corrente, não o pendente. Depois calmamente voltou onde Harry estivera justo antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Estava lá. Abaixou-se e pegou a peça prateada no chão. Ele voltou a olhar para frente, firme, caminhou tranquilamente pelos jardins de Hogwarts, contornou parte do lago até avistar o que queria. Um túmulo de mármore branco. Foi até o túmulo daquele que fora o responsável por sua mudança, aquele que, por sua culpa, estava morto. Abriu o livro e procurou a página certa. Agradecia a Deus as aulas de runas antigas que tivera em Hogwarts, sabia que um dia seriam úteis.

Com um movimento da varinha, ergueu a pesada tampa do túmulo grande e branco, preparando-se para o que veria. Teve, entretanto, uma grande surpresa. O corpo de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore estava intacto, como se a passagem do tempo não tivesse acontecido. Sua pele sequer mostrava sinais de apodrecimento ou envelhecimento, como seria normal, continha apenas as rugas — inúmeras, por sinal — próprias da sua idade mega-avançada. Estava vestido com longas e brilhantes vestes brancas e parecia apenas dormir, a expressão muito serena. Apenas a falta de respiração indicava seu verdadeiro estado, o estado de morte.

— Essa é minha última cartada. Não me desaponte, velho. Sei que esse feitiço não foi praticado com humano algum ainda, mas tenho sérias esperanças que funcione.

Antes de começar, Draco escreveu um bilhete e o deixou perto da mão esquerda de Dumbledore, uma explicação rápida do que fizera e por que fizera, e então começou a seguir o ritual que o faria trocar a sua vida por outra. Abriu um corte no pulso do cadáver de Dumbledore; fez o mesmo no seu. Diferente do corte no cadáver, o do pulso de Draco começou a despejar pequenas trilhas de sangue, escuro sob a noite. Ele uniu, em seguida, os pulsos dos dois, tocando os cortes. Com magia, colou as feridas de maneira que o seu sangue ficasse entrando nas veias de Dumbledore. Em língua celta antiga, disse, preparando-se para dizer o feitiço e completar o ritual:

— _Minha carne, é sua carne; meu sangue, é seu sangue; minha vida, é sua vida, dada de bom grado._

Esperou que parte de seu sangue penetrasse as veias e artérias de Dumbledore. Já se sentia ligeiramente enjoado quando pôs o Amuleto de Merlin, que tinha arrancado de Harry, sobre o peito de Dumbledore, bem sobre onde estaria seu coração, mantendo sua mão sobre a peça, que subitamente começou a esquentar, tanto que passou a queimar sua carne, mas ele aguentou. Tinha que deixar o calor de seu corpo, o seu fogo interior, fluir para o Amuleto, para que a "fênix" presente nele pudesse "renascer" e, assim, fazer Dumbledore também renascer. Murmurou, então, o feitiço:

— _Vitae, Renascore!_

Na mesma hora em que pronunciou o feitiço, Draco sentiu uma sensação que era como um choque elétrico. Seu corpo se arqueou convulsivamente, as veias de seu pescoço saltadas, mas mesmo assim seu pulso continuou preso ao do cadáver de Dumbledore e sua mão direita presa ao Amuleto, queimando intensamente, e ele soube que, mesmo se quisesse parar o processo agora, e não queria, não conseguiria. Sua vida, seu calor, fluía para o Amuleto ao mesmo tempo em que seu sangue, sua essência vital, fluía para o corpo de Dumbledore. Mas não era apenas seu sangue que transmudava; era como se ele inteiro, carne, ossos, pele, órgãos, se transmudasse, doando a energia vital à Dumbledore. Sentia uma dor infernal, bem como tontura e enjôo, e uma fraqueza que aumentava cada vez mais...

Seus sentidos estavam enfraquecendo; nem mesmo ver ele estava conseguindo direito, a cada minuto sua visão ficava mais e mais embaçada, e não conseguia ouvir direito os sons de batalha que vinham do castelo de Hogwarts e arredores próximos. Ouvia apenas um estranho som rascante, pesado, que lhe parecia o som da morte, quase esperava ver um ser todo vestido de negro e com uma foice ao seu lado. Só depois percebeu que aquele som de morte, agourento, era o som produzido por sua própria respiração. Estava sentindo, ia desmaiar. E como o processo só terminaria quando uma vida fosse trocada por outra, ele morreria sem nem mesmo se dar conta. E assim era melhor. Draco, sentindo-se prestes a perder a consciência para sempre, olhou para o rosto de Dumbledore e disse, a voz quase inexistente:

— Me desculpe, velho... Acho... que... nunca disse... isso. Agora... receba minha... vida... dada de boa vontade...

Então seus olhos se fecharam e sua consciência se perdeu para sempre.

Harry e seu grupo junto a Snape entraram correndo no castelo, desviando-se dos muitos feitiços que choviam sobre eles. Encostaram-se às paredes, extremamente ofegantes, os olhos arregalados com o susto. À sua frente, os dois lados se digladiavam, amigos e Comensais em disputas realmente acirradas que deixavam novamente o chão cheio de corpos e sangue. Rony olhou para a espada de Gryffindor que ainda segurava. A lâmina estava brilhante do sangue de Nagine. Snape voltou-se para Harry.

— Jamais imaginei agradecer qualquer coisa a você, Potter, mas você merece. Muito obrigado. Você salvou minha vida, quando podia ter se safado muito mais rapidamente com os seus amigos. Obrigado a todos.

Harry se sentiu mal. Não queria o agradecimento de Snape. Ainda achava estranho demais o súbito "companheirismo" entre eles.

— Não, eu é que... te agradeço. Se não fosse sua intervenção acho que... a gente não teria se livrado de Nagine.

Snape também pareceu constrangido. Depois disso, não tocaram mais no assunto. Os cinco se prepararam para continuar a lutar, suas varinhas em punho, Rony erguendo também a espada. Ele conquistara o direito de portá-la. Quando Harry ia partir para a batalha, fazendo também seu papel de defensor dos amigos com o poder lhe confiado pelo Amuleto de Merlin, Ana o olhou e pareceu horrorizada.

— Harry, olhe! O Amuleto!

O rapaz pôs a mão no peito, procurando a peça, e viu que ela não estava mais lá. Sua cabeça começou a dar voltas, mas ele se recuperou com uma alta dose de disciplina. O Amuleto era a única arma que lhe permitiria acabar com Voldemort!

— Oh, não! Eu o perdi! Tenho que voltar lá fora!

— Não, Harry, você não pode! — disse Hermione. — É muito perigoso!

— Mais perigoso é deixar que a peça seja encontrada por Voldemort ou um de seus partidários! Com ela ele se torna invencível, pois mesmo com a minha morte, e o desaparecimento de todas as Horcruxes, ele vai ter uma peça que o impedirá de ser morto em batalha e que ele poderá usar para renascer, esqueceu do poder da Fênix?

Nesse momento Slughorn apareceu esbaforido, as bochechas balofas rosadas de excitação e esforço. Seus olhos estavam inquietos, olhando para todos os lados. Parecia meio atordoado e muito nervoso.

— Vocês não viram... o jovem Draco Malfoy? Ele... golpeou minha cabeça e... sumiu!

— Como? Mas você não disse que ele... tinha mudado e tudo o mais?

O rosto de Slughorn ficou ainda mais corado e ele baixou os olhos.

— Pois é... Acho que me enganei... Ele me desacordou e depois desapareceu... Acho que usou o momento da segunda invasão dos Comensais e do ataque da cobra de Voldemort...

— Desgraçado! — rosnou Harry. — Deve ter sido ele!

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Esperem um momento... Draco ficou perto de mim bastante tempo, lá na enfermaria temporária, enquanto eu preparava umas poções... Creio que ele deve ter me visto guardando o livro de Merlin! Deixa eu tirar a prova!

Snape correu até as enfermarias improvisadas, que ficavam nas masmorras, justo onde ele, por ser diretor da Sonserina, morava. Tinha deixado a Sala dos Diretores inteiramente para Aleto Carrow, a outra diretora de Hogwarts, com a desculpa de que era por ela ser mulher, embora na verdade fosse para não ter mais contato que o necessário com alguém tão devotada as artes das trevas. Correu ao seu quarto e procurou onde tinha deixado o livro. Bem como tinha imaginado! Voltou correndo para Harry e os outros, que estavam impacientes.

— Eu estava certo. Além do Amuleto, ele levou o livro de Merlin.

Harry parecia quase tinir de raiva.

— Não importa o perigo, não posso deixar que ele leve o Amuleto e o livro a Voldemort! O Lord teria a faca e o queijo nas mãos! Tenho que ir atrás de Malfoy!

De repente, um som estranho se ouviu, do lado de fora. Era como se fosse o som feito por muitas pessoas assustadas e impressionadas ao mesmo tempo. Parece que o fato que gerou toda a comoção também chamou a atenção dos combatentes das torres e ameias. Dezenas de Patronos baixaram, com uma excitação que reproduzia a excitação dos seus donos. O de Kingsley disse:

— _Algo estranho, Harry! Muito estranho! Mas é algo que também impressionou Voldemort e seus asseclas, não é um estratagema do Lord! Vejo uma luz muito branca que envolve uma forma humana, mas a luz é tão clara, brilhante e vibrante que não dá para a gente distinguir quem é! Mas a luz é clara demais, pura demais para pertencer a alguém tomado pela magia das trevas_!

Todos praticamente pararam de lutar, mesmo os Comensais, todos curiosos com o novo fato totalmente inesperado para ambos os lados.

Voldemort estava profundamente irritado. Não só perdera uma de suas Horcruxes e leal serva, como também perdera a chance de matar logo de uma vez o Potter e seus amigos e o traidor Snape, e assim, conseguir o Amuleto de Merlin. Ainda bem que ainda tinha alguns trunfos para acabar com aquela guerra de maneira favorável para ele. De repente, uma claridade totalmente inesperada apareceu perto do lago, distante dele umas centenas de metros. A claridade foi aumentando, como se quem quer que a produzisse estivesse se aproximando. Ficou apreensivo, pois não imaginava o que poderia ser, e sentia uma pureza, uma energia radiante e positiva vindo de lá, que entrava em choque com sua própria magia negra.

— Mas que diabos...?

A claridade se aproximou mais, e quanto mais se aproximava, mais ofuscante se tornava. Todos no jardim, inclusive os Comensais e lobisomens, tinham parado de lutar, boquiabertos com o que viam. Quando a claridade chegou realmente perto, perceberam que ela emanava de alguém. Havia uma forma humana dentro dela, fracamente distinguível, e era dele que emanava tamanha energia, tamanho poder e magia branca, clara e poderosa. Logo, vislumbraram as formas desse ser. Vestia longas vestes brancas brilhantes, e tinha longos cabelos e barbas prateados. Nos braços, carregava uma outra pessoa. Já era impossível não perceber quem era, embora fosse algo totalmente incompreensível. Não podia ser uma alucinação coletiva. Era Alvo Dumbledore!

— Mas que diabos...? — tornou a falar Voldemort, dessa vez num tom ainda mais impressionado e assustado. — Você morreu! Não pode ser verdade! Você foi enterrado! Não devia existir mais que ossos! Que ilusão é essa? _Homenum Revelio_! — gritou, pois imaginava que havia alguém por trás da ilusão, pois só podia ser uma ilusão, e queria saber quem era que queria desestruturá-lo.

Nada de diferente aconteceu, entretanto. Apenas a forma do corpo ficou mais escura e nítida por um curto espaço de tempo, e não mudou nada. Continuou idêntico a Dumbledore.

— É ele! — rosnou Voldemort, irritado e assustado. — Não tenho a mínima ideia de como pode ser, mas é ele! Dumbledore! _Avada Kedavra_! — gritou. Entretanto, nada aconteceu. O poderoso e terrível feitiço apenas tocou na barreira luminosa e desapareceu. — O que estão esperando, seus idiotas? Ataquem! — gritou para todos os Comensais, que passaram a lançar cargas e mais cargas de feitiços, do _Bombarda_, _Alarte_ _Ascendare_ e _Sectumsempra_ para cima.

Nenhum deles teve resultado. Era como se a barreira luminosa impedisse que qualquer feitiço pudesse tocar em Dumbledore, que continuou andando em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts, carregando nos braços, agora fortes com o sangue jovem que corria em suas veias, o corpo de Draco, que se sacrificara por ele, e no peito, o Amuleto de Merlin, já com a corrente restaurada.

No castelo, todos olhavam em suspense para a figura estranhamente iluminada que se aproximava. Por via das dúvidas, embora sentissem ser alguém cheio de luz interior, mantinham as varinhas firmemente nas mãos, prontos para atacar a qualquer momento. Foi apenas quando a pessoa cheia de luz chegou perto de verdade, quase nas portas do castelo, que perceberam quem era. Harry arregalou os olhos:

— Dumbledore? — gritou. Seu grito ecoou pelo hall do castelo, penetrando fundo nos ouvidos daqueles que não tinham a coragem de expressar sua estupefação e choque com o que viam.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu para Harry, um sorriso triste. Continuou se aproximando, recebendo pelas costas dezenas de feitiços que não lhe provocavam nada. Enfim entrou no castelo, onde foi rodeado por um monte de gente. Erguendo a mão, ele a dirigiu para os Comensais que ainda havia dentro do castelo e, um a um, mesmo sem varinha, os estuporou. Os demais continuavam ao seu redor, sem conseguir falar nada. Ele parecia inteiramente feito de luz, magia luminosa fluía de se corpo, uma magia quente e brilhante, resultado de sua própria magia incandescente e poderosa renascida há pouco, a energia vital de Draco que fluía em suas veias e todo seu corpo e o poder estupendo da fênix do Amuleto.

— Eu não devia estar aqui... Minha hora já tinha passado há muito... — foram as primeiras palavras dele. Sua voz soava luminosa, embora triste. — Minha alma já estava prestes a seguir seu caminho, prestes a descansar com o fim dessa guerra, mas um jovem extremamente valoroso deu sua vida em prol da minha.

Só nesse momento Harry e os demais, que tinham se fixado apenas em Dumbledore, perceberam Draco em seus braços. Ele estava totalmente branco, os lábios exangues, e não respirava. Harry viu o Amuleto de Merlin brilhando e emanando magia no peito de Dumbledore, e só então percebeu tudo.

— O ritual! O Amuleto! O Draco Malfoy se sacrificou! Ele deu sua vida para o Amuleto de Merlin ressuscitar Dumbledore!

Aquilo sobressaltou todos.

— Não! — disse Slughorn, olhando para o garoto plácido e extremamente branco, como se tivesse perdido todo o sangue.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam sob as lentes de seus óculos, como se tivesse lágrimas contidas.

— Sim... Ele me deixou uma carta, explicando tudo, as circunstâncias, a maneira como isso foi possível, o contexto da guerra que está acontecendo no momento, o motivo de seu sacrifício. Creio, entretanto, que o sacrifício dele foi em vão...

— Você está... realmente vivo? — sussurrou Harry.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste, pôs o corpo de Draco sobre uma das mesas do Salão Principal, junto com outros corpos, e tocou o ombro de Harry, provando que estava vivo.

— Sim, o ritual que Draco fez me deu carne, sangue e evocou o meu espírito. Sim, estou vivo, raciocino, tenho metabolismo, mas não era isso o que eu queria, a minha hora já tinha chegado. O rapaz morreu em vão. Bem, creio que ressuscitei num mau momento — comentou Dumbledore, revelando uma sombra do seu antigo e conhecido bom-humor e sutil ironia. — Uma guerra acontecendo... _A_ guerra. O que estão esperando? Daqui a pouco Voldemort e seus asseclas irão sair do mesmo estado abismado de vocês, e tenho certeza que ele tem mais aliados que esses meros Comensais que estuporei. Preparem-se!

Apesar da sensação de atordoamento que ainda sentiam, as pessoas caíram em si, lembrando que estavam em meio a uma batalha, e se puseram em suas posições. Algumas pessoas mandaram Patronos para as outras que não tinham como saber daquele milagre que acontecera, como os que estavam nos corredores, ameias e torres. Sob os olhares ainda assombrados, incrédulos e felizes, Dumbledore, majestoso, caminhou em direção a Harry.

— Creio que isso, meu caro Harry, deve ficar com você.

Retirou do pescoço o Amuleto de Merlin e o pôs no pescoço de Harry, que ainda o olhava de maneira incrédula.

— Creio que você já deve ter sabido de tudo o que era para ser contado quando o momento da guerra chegasse, não, Harry?

— Sim, Dumbledore. Snape e seu outro "eu" me contaram tudo. Estou... contente por sua volta, apesar de tudo. É muito estranho te receber de volta do mundo dos mortos...

Harry não sabia direito como se expressar, sequer sabia de verdade o que estava sentindo, era uma imensa mistura de emoções, que variavam entre a felicidade de ter por perto novamente a pessoa que mais lhe parecera a figura de um pai, certo ressentimento por ele nunca ter confiado nele, culpa pelas coisas que pensara e dissera de Draco, esperança de uma vitória. Eram tantas emoções que lhe criavam a sensação de um bolo no estômago, ou como se borboletas passeassem por ele. Não pode sufocar seus sentimentos, embora conseguisse conter a vontade de chorar, e abraçou subitamente Dumbledore com força. A expressão do velho se suavizou e ele se deixou abraçar e o abraçou também. Sentia amor de pai para filho por Harry.

— Embora eu devesse ter continuado morto, também estou contente por ter retornado. Eu vou poder modificar muitas coisas que devia ter modificado, antes... Me dar a chance de ser feliz.

Harry se afastou de Dumbledore e o encarou:

— Qual foi o motivo de Draco ter se sacrificado?

— Dois. Culpa, mas, principalmente, o desejo de ver essa guerra logo terminada e Voldemort morto. Ele confiava em que apenas eu seria capaz de lutar contra Voldemort e matá-lo.

— E ele tinha razão?

— Creio que o sacrifício do garoto foi em vão. Nós dois sabemos a verdade, Harry, a Profecia foi bastante clara: apenas você pode derrotar o Lord Negro, e recebeu a ajuda necessária para isso, conforme percebi ao ver isso aqui — o olhar de Dumbledore pairou momentaneamente no amuleto de Merlin sobre o peito de Harry. — Bem, vamos nos preparar. Agora, sabendo de meu retorno, Voldemort vai atacar com ímpeto redobrado. Sabe que não pode me deixar reunir forças e com certeza vai querer com que essa madrugada mesmo eu parta novamente para o mundo dos mortos.

— Com toda razão. Quero fazer apenas mais uma pergunta.

— Faça.

— A sua mão. Ela não está mais enegrecida, amaldiçoada. Por quê?

— Creio que o sangue, a carne forte, jovem e saudável de Draco fizeram mais do que me devolver a vida. Sinto-me muito mais jovem, com muito mais força e vitalidade. Acho que rejuvenesci de uns vinte a trinta anos, em relação ao meu corpo e idade antes de morrer. E acho que qualquer doença ou defeito que eu tinha foram... "curados".

Harry contou a Dumbledore sobre a conversa que ele tivera com seu quadro e falou sobre o Amuleto de Merlin. A reação de Dumbledore foi a mesmo do quadro. O bruxo teve a certeza de que o Amuleto permitiria que Harry não morresse ao mesmo tempo em que teria a alma de Voldemort, dentro de si, destruída.

— Bem — Harry disse, enfim — então vamos à batalha. Aposto que quer testar esse novo corpo e sua habilidade mágica, não?

— Ah, Harry, sim — ele disse, um sorriso matreiro nos lábios e os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Voldemort estava abismado, encolerizado e, mais que tudo, inseguro. Dumbledore retornara. O único bruxo de quem ele — só confessava isso a si mesmo — tinha medo. Sabia o quanto ele era poderoso. Dumbledore era seu oposto perfeito: enquanto ele, Voldemort, representava as trevas, o bruxo renascido representava a luz, e sabia que seus poderes, embora diametralmente opostos, tinham a mesma intensidade. Para si, revelava que jamais soubera de um bruxo tão ou mais poderoso que Dumbledore, embora dissesse a todos que ele já não era o mesmo. Pela primeira vez desde que atacara Hogwarts, sentia medo, sua confiança fora realmente abalada. O Potter agora tinha um verdadeiro mentor, um bom estrategista que podia muito bem ajudá-lo a vencer. Entretanto, Voldemort ainda não esgotara todos seus recursos. Tinha ainda alguns aliados e, mais que isso, uma surpresinha guardada para o final, algo que tinha certeza que desestabilizaria o Potter. Era hora de retomar a batalha. Não deixaria aquele fato, surpreendente, sim, mas irreversível, arruinar sua vitória iminente.

Olhou para os gigantes que o acompanhavam. Eram seres fortes, sim, muito capazes de usar sua extraordinária força física bruta, mas tão desprovidos de cérebro! Não conseguiam raciocinar direito, se o fizessem, teriam visto a verdade por trás de seu plano: oferecera a eles vantagens demais, coisas que bruxo algum seria capaz nem teria vontade de fazer, como oferecer cargos junto ao novo governo, direito de ir e vir em qualquer lugar da Inglaterra, bastante ouro. Jamais lhes daria o que esperavam, todos os que sobrassem depois da guerra seriam perseguidos e assassinados. Não queria tipos como aqueles em seu governo, nem na nova e perfeita sociedade que queria criar e impor a toda a população mundial, seja bruxa ou trouxa. Começaria com a Inglaterra e estenderia seu domínio, aos poucos, ao resto do mundo!

O que Voldemort não percebia era que o que queria era algo grandioso demais. Jamais seria possível dominar o mundo todo, criar uma "sociedade perfeita", de acordo com a sua visão do que seria perfeição. Se ele não fosse tão preconceituoso em relação aos trouxas e tivesse estudado sua história, teria muito cedo visto que coisas assim não funcionavam. Primeiro, com os gregos, Platão idealizara uma ideia de sociedade, exposta no livro "A República", em que certos tipos de pessoas, como os artistas, não teriam vez. Nunca sua ideia fora concretizada. O Império Romano também tentara levar sua ideia de sociedade e cultura para toda a Europa, mas não conseguira da maneira idealizada que os romanos tinham desejado, pois ocorrera um sincretismo — fusão de elementos culturais diferentes, ou até antagônicos, num só elemento — entre a cultura romana e dos povos conquistados. Tanto não dera certo que os povos bárbaros conseguiram se impor por causa da queda econômica do Império, que ficou tão grande que não pôde se sustentar, embora também tenha havido sincretismo entre a cultura romana e a desses povos. Napoleão Bonaparte com sua maneira de agir em relação aos outros países, principalmente a Inglaterra, tivera uma queda espetacular, pois tinha tanta confiança em si mesmo que não estava preparado para combater os russos. Adolf Hitler, na Alemanha, também quisera impor o seu ideal de raça ariana pura, e mesmo com a Grande Guerra que resultara de seus esforços para isso, não conseguira vencer. Sociopatas, como essas "personalidades" da sociedade trouxa, não conseguiam, em geral, o poder que tanto almejavam e a habilidade de destruir aqueles que não consideravam dignos. Voldemort era um sociopata, embora ele não soubesse disso, sequer soubesse da existência desse termo.

Apontou sua varinha para os gigantes e disse, frio:

— Ataquem. Força total.

O baque que Minerva McGonagall recebera ao ver Dumbledore vivo fora fenomenal. Seu coração parara de bater para, logo em seguida, disparar tão inesperadamente que a deixara zonza e com a visão escurecida. Deus, ela amava tanto aquele homem! Desde sua adolescência, quando fora sua aluna de transfiguração. Fora aquilo que a fizera optar por ser professora daquela disciplina, pois se aplicara mais nela, com a esperança de chamar a atenção do professor, e logo se apaixonara pela matéria. Como jamais ele demonstrara qualquer indício de retribuir seus sentimentos, ela os trancara firmemente no peito, jurando jamais deixá-lo perceber, mas não fora capaz de se apaixonar por outro homem. O amor que sentia era do tipo eterno e que jamais diminuía de intensidade.

Teve que se esforçar bastante para não correr e abraçá-lo firme contra seu peito, não revelar diante de todos a paixão não correspondida que sentia por ele. Era, entretanto, demais para seu pobre coração vê-lo com vida após ter chorado em segredo a sua morte por um ano. Não se aproximou dele, mantendo-se de costas, rígida, tentando se acalmar e se conter.

De repente, uma mão firme e quente tocou seu ombro. Ela se virou, querendo saber quem queria falar com ela, e paralisou na mesma hora ao ver quem estava atrás de si. Era Dumbledore, que a olhava com um cálido sorriso no rosto. Ela inundou seus olhos com a visão do rosto tão amado e querido, e que parecia muito mais com a imagem que ele tivera na época em que se apaixonara. Embora seus cabelos e barbas estivessem ainda prateados, seu rosto tinha poucas rugas, o corpo parecia mais tonificado e firme, a postura altiva de alguém bem mais jovem. E os olhos azuis tinham um brilho tão cheio de vida que era impressionante não iluminar o ambiente como faróis.

— Alvo... — ela sussurrou. Logo tentou mascarar suas emoções e manter a postura rígida, séria, que sempre mantivera na presença de todos. Estendeu a mão para apertar a dele, contendo qualquer indício de tremor, e tentou firmar a voz também. — Estou muito contente por você ter retornado para nós, meu amigo. Você fez muita falta aos amigos, a Hogwarts e ao mundo bruxo em geral.

Ele apenas a olhou, ainda mantendo um grande sorriso. Ao invés de apertar a mão que ela oferecia, ele levantou a sua e passou as costas da mão suavemente pela pele levemente enrugada do rosto dela, que abriu a boca de espanto e sentiu algo indescritível. Era... maravilhoso sentir pela primeira vez o toque do homem amado em sua face.

— Alvo? — ela perguntou, a voz hesitante.

— Eu... creio que menti para mim durante muitos anos, Minerva. Durante quase uma... vida. Que é o tempo em que nos conhecemos.

Ela começou a tremer, embora não soubesse direito por que.

— Eu... não estou entendendo, Alvo.

— A vida me deu uma... nova chance, Minerva. Uma nova chance de poder agir de maneira diferente. De agir de acordo com meus reais sentimentos e vontades. Passei anos demais pensando apenas em deter uma guerra inevitável, em fazer estratégias, planejar, estudar, e não dei valor ao que realmente interessava. O amor.

O coração dela deu um salto no peito.

— Amor? — sussurrou.

— Sim, amor. Por exemplo, o Harry. Desde que o vi, pequeno e magro, aos onze anos de idade, preocupado, nervoso e indefeso, caminhando para fazer o teste de seleção das Casas, percebi que o amava, amava-o intensamente, como ao filho que jamais tive. Mas mesmo assim jamais agi com o garoto como deveria.

Ele fez uma pausa e Minerva teve que sufocar a decepção. Claro que tinha que ser amor por outra pessoa, e outro tipo de amor, não o desejado por ela.

— Ah, sim... O Harry.

— Mas usei o Harry apenas como um exemplo, Minerva. Eu sempre quis ter filhos. Jamais os tive por não seguir meu coração, segui apenas meu raciocínio agudo e claro, ao mesmo tempo uma benção e um a maldição para mim. Benção por me ajudar a combater sempre as forças das trevas, de Grindelwald a Voldemort. Maldição por não ter me deixado me entregar aos sentimentos guardados profundamente no peito. Alguns desses sentimentos dizem respeito... a você, minha amiga.

O coração dela novamente deu um salto, mas o fato de usar a palavra "amiga" a deixou levemente receosa, e precisou acalmar seu coração e mente, dizendo para si mesma que não devia manter esperanças, se não quisesse sofrer ainda mais do que sofria cronicamente desde seus quatorze anos.

— Creio que... ainda não entendi... — sussurrou, olhando para qualquer outro lugar, exceto os perceptivos olhos dele.

— Você vai chegar lá. Na época de sua adolescência, quando eu era seu professor e muito mais velho que você, resguardei meus sentimentos. Não só por meus ideais de combate às forças das trevas, ideais de ascender à diretoria de Hogwarts, mas também pelo fato de eu ser seu professor e por sua tenra idade. Depois, por causa dos mesmos ideais, resguardei qualquer sentimento. Eu notava a... paixão adolescente que tinha por mim, por mais que sua máscara tenha enganado a todos os outros. O que você nunca soube é que... eu te amo, Minerva. Sempre te amei. E agora que a vida me deu uma nova chance e que estou mais jovem e energizado, não a deixarei escapar. Quero que seja minha.

Minerva não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era como se tudo em volta dela não existisse, apenas os dois num mundo à parte. Seu pulso disparava, seus olhos inundavam-se de lágrimas, seu corpo ficava trêmulo como um graveto ao vento. Quando seus joelhos perderam a força e ela sentiu que ia cair, Dumbledore a segurou firme contra ele, amparando-a. A olhava com muito amor transbordando dos olhos azuis, que tinham um brilho que denunciava lágrimas contidas. Ela encostou o rosto no peito dele e chorou baixinho. Eram as palavras que desejara escutar durante toda sua vida. Dumbledore fechou as pálpebras dela com o toque cálido de seus lábios, deslizando-os a seguir por toda sua face até atingir seus lábios, dando o primeiro, e tão desejado, beijo da vida dela.

Aberforth, ao ver o irmão vivo, sentiu emoções contraditórias. Alegria, amor, sim, mas tudo mesclado a certo temor, uma grande insegurança. Ele sempre fora ofuscado pelo brilho de Dumbledore. E ambos, apesar de se amarem muito, tinham uma grande diferença de idade, quase uma geração, o que os fizera terem ideias e conceitos muito diferentes, quase opostos. Sempre houvera uma leve rivalidade entre eles, e o momento em que Aberforth se sentira mais magoado em toda sua vida fora quando seu irmão tinha acreditado que ele tinha feito feitiços proibidos em bodes e pensado em se reunir às forças das trevas. Por isso se empenhara tanto para provar quem era e conseguir um feito digno de ser falado com o mesmo nível de respeito com que falavam dos feitos de Alvo. Mas estava muito feliz por ver novamente, após tantos anos, seu irmão.

Dumbledore caminhou até ele, e Aberforth ficou tenso. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele falaria. Mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo.

"Muito bem, Aberforth, chega de nervosismo, você é um homem, e seu irmão não é uma fera que pretende te comer."

Dumbledore, com um amoroso sorriso no rosto, chegou perto de Aberforth e sorriu ao ver sua tensão. Sempre tinha sido assim entre eles. Arrependia-se de muitas coisas na sua vida, mas a principal era o deterioramento da relação fraternal entre os dois. Então, quando chegou perto de Abe, abraçou-o fortemente. Aberforth demorou a retribuir o abraço, mas quando o fez foi com uma força e emoção que quase esmagou as costelas de Dumbledore.

— Meu irmão... — Abe disse, lágrimas nos olhos. — Como senti falta de você...

— Eu também senti a sua falta, Abe... Nós dois, mas principalmente eu, fomos tão... tolos... Espero que não seja tarde demais para recuperarmos nossa relação e amor de irmãos...

— Não, Alvo, eu jamais deixei de amá-lo, como sei que você sempre me amou. Tem razão, fomos tolos, deixamos que diferenças idiotas e a interferência dos outros prejudicassem nossa relação de irmãos. Quero que me perdoe, Alvo, por ter sido tão infantil...

— Não, Abe, é você quem tem que me perdoar... Eu era o mais velho, tinha mais vivência, mais maturidade... Reconheço, a maior parte da culpa foi minha.

— Bem, não precisamos nos perdoar, tudo já passou. O importante é o amor, e ele não morreu. Vamos reconstruir uma vida nova, e nessa nova vida, seremos vitais um para o outro.

— Sim, meu irmão, amo você...

— Eu também te amo, Alvo...

E ficaram juntos, realmente se curtindo pela primeira vez na vida.

O primeiro impacto foi tão colossal que o castelo, grande e sólido como era, pareceu tremer nas bases. Era como se um terremoto estivesse acontecendo, e algumas pessoas chegaram a precisar se apoiar.

— _Os gigantes_! — disse preocupado o Patrono de Kingsley. — _Eles estão atingindo o castelo com força total! Não sei se vamos conseguir aguentar!_

Realmente, os gigantes estavam atingindo o castelo usando toda a sua imensa força física, e de maneira bastante organizada. Não agiam de maneira desorganizada como tinham feito no começo, agora combinavam suas forças de maneira a atingir o castelo todos de uma vez, aumentando assim o poder do impacto. Algumas pessoas caíram das ameias do castelo, e os que não morreram na queda foram esmagados pelos imensos pés dos gigantes, que não tinham o menor dó de matá-los, eram violentos por natureza. A torre de astronomia estava ficando seriamente abalada, e Kingsley começou a preparar uma retirada. Era perigoso demais ficarem ali, ele e os combatentes de seu grupo. Cho Chang, histérica com o medo de ser pega por algum gigante, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu, rolando pelas escadas do interior da torre, quebrando o pescoço e morrendo.

Enquanto ainda havia pessoas descendo as escadas e Kingsley ainda estava lá em cima, no alto da torre, logo depois de fazer passar pela abertura o último dos combatentes, a torre começou a ruir. A passagem foi fechada e Kingsley não pode passar. Dentro da torre, a gritaria, principalmente das garotas, era imensa. Alguns garotos fizeram feitiços de sustentação, mantendo precariamente as paredes unidas e os degraus inteiros enquanto os outros desciam. Quando os últimos, Angelina Johnson e Fred Weasley, ainda estavam no último lance das escadas, os feitiços de sustentação cederam. Agarrando-a, ele a fez cair junto com ele, os dois rolando pelas escadas juntos, de lado. Se chegassem ao térreo antes de tudo desabar sobre eles, teriam alguma chance. Existia também a chance de acabar com a vida quebrando os pescoços, ou chegar lá embaixo com sérias quebraduras e traumatismo craniano, mas se tentassem apenas correr não teriam a mínima chance.

A cada degrau vencido, ouvindo o barulho horrível acima deles enquanto tudo ia desmoronando, pensavam que seria o último, que morreriam sem nem mesmo se dar conta. Mas um milagre aconteceu naquela noite. Chegaram ao térreo, doloridos, mas sem qualquer ferimento grave ou quebradura. Levantaram-se e correram com quantas pernas tinham, e foi apenas o momento de se porem a salvo quando a torre, numa imensa nuvem de poeira, blocos de pedra, pedaços de estuque e madeira, desmoronou completamente, e parte dela caiu sobre um dos gigantes menores, soterrando-o até sufocá-lo.

Lá em cima, quando a porta foi bloqueada, Kingsley se sentiu em sérios apuros. Era muito alto para saltar, mesmo usando um _Arestum Momentum_, e não adiantaria tampouco, pois os gigantes certamente o esmagariam. Não daria tempo para fazer um Feitiço Convocatório, pois as vassouras estavam muito longe. Quando a torre desabou de vez, ele caiu, e usou o _Arestum Momentum_ apenas para retardar a queda enquanto arrumava uma maneira de se segurar em algo. Conjurou por magia uma corda com gancho na ponta, ao estilo das cordas usadas por piratas trouxas, e lançou com toda a força que tinha para uma ameia não muito distante. O gancho se cravou por trás da rocha e ele ficou pendurado, balançando. Começou a descer aos poucos, usando os pés como apoio nas paredes de pedra. Rezava para que os gigantes não o vissem.

Já faltavam poucos metros para conseguir descer ao chão quando a sorte de Kingsley foi para o espaço. Um dos gigantes prestou atenção ao minúsculo "inseto" humano que tentava escapar e o pegou com sua manzorra, levando-o à altura de seu grande rosto, olhando-o com crueldade e rosnando. Kingsley estava ficando "branco" de medo. Logo o gigante apertou-o com sua mão forte. Os dentes de Kingsley se cravaram no lábio inferior, tentando aguentar a dor de ter seu corpo todo espremido. Seus braços estavam soltos, e ele não soltara a varinha. Tinha que tentar se salvar! Apontou a varinha para os olhos do gigante, único lugar sensível de seu corpo tão forte quanto o dos dragões, e o atingiu com um _Conjuntivictus_. Ficando temporariamente cego e com os olhos ardendo, o gigante urrou e andou às cegas. Algumas pessoas que estavam no chão, inclusive aliados de Voldemort, foram esmagadas por seus pés que mais pareciam grandes pranchas de surfe, embora bem mais grossos e pesados. Ele, entretanto, não soltava Kingsley. Esfregava os olhos com a mão livre, mas a outra continuava apertando a presa. Kingsley estava ficando sufocado, pois o aperto do gigante comprimia seu diafragma e seus pulmões, obstruindo sua respiração. Ele, então, tentou uma última medida. Com a varinha, lançou um _Encarcereous_ no pescoço do gigante, apertando a corda de magia com um feitiço. Era um feitiço poderoso, que conseguia apertar com a mesma potência dos gigantes.

Demorou uns minutos, mas logo Kingsley percebeu mudanças na maneira de agir do gigante. Embora ainda demonstrasse a dor do _Conjuntivictus_, a mão boa não esfregava mais os olhos, mas ia ao pescoço, como se tentando melhorar a respiração. Quando o fluxo de ar começou a entrar de maneira muito difícil, o gigante passou a fazer movimentos como se tentasse puxar a coisa que o sufocava. Não conseguia, pois a corda de magia era insubstancial. Estava sendo asfixiado mecanicamente, e o sofrimento que sentia o fez apertar Kingsley com tanta força que o auror achou que tinha esmagado algumas de suas costelas. Finalmente o gigante soltou Kingsley para usar as duas mãos no processo de tentar parar a asfixia. Kingsley caiu de uma altura de seis metros, mas caiu em solo fofo. Rolou para longe do gigante, que estava ajoelhando-se, sufocando cada vez mais. Enfim o gigante, com um grande baque, caiu de bruços no chão, a língua do lado de fora, o rosto púrpura, dando alguns estremeções antes de morrer. Kingsley, escondido pelo corpo do gigante, não era alvo em potencial dos Comensais e outros gigantes e lobisomens espalhados na área ao ar livre de Hogwarts. Tentou se sentar para se arrastar e encontrar uma maneira de retornar ao castelo, mas uma dor aguda no peito e o gosto de sangue na boca o paralisaram. Sabia o que tinha acontecido. A ponta de uma costela ferira seu pulmão. Só tinha uma maneira de pedir ajuda. Usando o medalhão enfeitiçado pelo Feitiço de Proteu.

Dentro de Hogwarts, a queda da torre de astronomia pareceu abalar as estruturas da propriedade por um momento, e todos tiveram de se segurar para não cair, pois além desse abalo, os gigantes continuavam com força total. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, nenhuma pessoa tivera a ideia de Kingsley de asfixiá-los mecanicamente, e eles eram imensamente resistentes a feitiços, sua pele, que mais parecia uma couraça, era quase intransponível. Todos já estavam temendo serem derrotados por causa dos gigantes.

Todos os membros da Ordem receberam uma mensagem em seus medalhões:

— _SOS! Eu, Kingsley, estou ferido ao lado de um gigante morto, perto da Floresta Proibida, a qualquer momento algum Comensal ou lobisomem podem me encontrar_!

E perceberam que Kingsley estava em perigo mortal. Tinham que ir até ele, não podiam deixá-lo morrer. Entretanto, só alguns poderiam ir, pois se muitos partissem na missão de resgate seria mais fácil de serem descobertos. Decidiram que Snape, Rony e Sirius participariam da missão de busca e resgate.

Desilusionados, eles saíram do castelo por um buraco aberto por um _Bombarda_ lançado por um Comensal no decorrer da batalha. Tiveram que imediatamente se recostar às paredes do castelo, pois a centímetros deles estavam os imensos e pesados pés de um gigante. Eles estavam em toda a parte frontal do castelo, lançando seus imensos corpos como aríetes, querendo derrubar todas as paredes possíveis e matar as pessoas soterradas. Pedaços de pedra, metal e madeira e muita poeira caíam sobre Snape, Rony e Sirius, que tinham que se esforçar para não tossir e espirrar, embora o barulho causado pelos gigantes fosse tanto que ninguém perceberia. Tiveram que sair da zona perigosa um por um, atravessando correndo pelo meio das pernas abertas do gigante, correndo muito risco de que ele desse alguns passos e os esmagasse.

O local que eles buscavam era bastante fácil de ver; afinal, o corpo de um gigante não era algo difícil de ser visto. Perto das margens da Floresta Proibida, e da cabana de Hagrid, que fora parcialmente derrubada por um braço grosso como um tronco de sequóia, havia uma imensidão que mais parecia um morro, e era até difícil de distinguir, de longe, formas humanóides. Correram para lá, lançando feitiços ilusórios para que os Comensais pensassem que a presença deles, caso fosse captada, fosse apenas vento. Quanto mais chegavam perto, mais se impressionavam com a imensidão que era o corpo do gigante. O rodearam e, sobre a terra fofa do início da Floresta Proibida, deitado e gemendo, estava Kingsley. Estava muito pálido, gotas de suor, causadas pelo esforço de suportar a dor, cobriam seu rosto, seus dentes estavam firmemente cerrados. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca, e sua respiração rascante denunciava a ferida nos pulmões.

— Kingsley! — Rony sussurrou, preocupado. Seu amigo tinha que ser cuidado logo, senão morreria.

Os três foram até ele. Livraram-se do Feitiço da Desilusão, para não assustarem o amigo. Por causa da queda, Kingsley se achava numa situação bastante precária. Quebrara um pulso, torcera um pé, tinha várias costelas quebradas e estava cheio de escoriações e contusões pelo corpo, mas o pior mesmo era a ferida causada pela ponta de costela no pulmão.

— Como faremos para levá-lo? Ele está muito mal... — murmurou Rony. — Qualquer movimento brusco pode fazer a costela penetrar mais fundo, e a hemorragia aumentar... Se os pulmões dele se encharcarem de sangue, ele vai sufocar!

— Acontece que ele não vai ser levado daqui — disse uma voz aguda, fria e demente. — Na verdade, nenhum de vocês vai sair daqui... Ao menos, não com vida!

Os três paralisaram ao ver perto deles Belatriz Lestrange, um medalhão da Ordem da Fênix numa mão e varinha na outra, no rosto um sorriso de superioridade e malícia. Os três se puseram em posição de combate, ficando na frente do corpo indefeso de Kingsley para protegê-lo.

— Bem, Bela, somos três... Você é apenas uma... — disse Snape friamente.

Ela o olhou com ódio não disfarçado.

— Seu traidor! Tanto que eu adverti o mestre, jamais acreditei em você, chame isso de intuição feminina, mas ele não me ouviu! Confiou em você até o fim!

— Feminina? — falou Sirius, debochado, embora a olhasse com bastante ódio, pois ela fora a responsável por perder quase dois anos de sua vida. — Acho que não se pode perceber nada de feminino em você, Bela, "querida prima"... Você é feia para caramba, minha querida, ao contrário do que o seu nome indica! Suas irmãs podem ter qualidades, Andrômeda é doce e boa... Narcisa pode não prestar, mas é uma gata... Agora você? Tenho pena...

Ela rosnou para Sirius, irritada com sua observação.

— Bem, "priminho", vai ser bastante fácil chamar outros para nossa "conversinha"...

Soltou o Medalhão de Proteu no chão e ergueu o braço rapidamente, dirigindo o dedo para a Marca Negra em seu braço.

— Nem pense nisso, mocréia! — rosnou Sirius, lançando-lhe um _Petrificus Totales_. Virou-se para os outros. — Depressa, peguem o Kingsley e partam daqui com ele! Eu mereço matar essa cadela, pelo que ela me fez! Partam logo, pois conheço o nível de poder dela e sei que não vai se manter paralisada indefinidamente, nem a matarei enquanto estiver assim, afinal, sou um maroto honrado! Vamos, Ranhoso! — acossou Snape, mas dessa vez não havia desprezo em seu tom de voz, apenas companheirismo.

— OK, Ok, cachorro sarnento! — ele retrucou, na voz o mesmo companheirismo presente na de Sirius.

Snape lançou um feitiço em torno das costelas de Kingsley, para que elas continuassem imóveis não importasse o tipo de abalo que o corpo sofresse. Inclusive se ele caísse, elas não perfurariam ainda mais seus pulmões. Não seria viável levá-lo através de um feitiço de levitação, pois o corpo de Kingsley poderia bater em algum Comensal e assim, seriam descobertos, e também seria muito perigoso na passagem entre as pernas do gigante, pois não teriam controle total sobre seu corpo e facilmente ele poderia ser chutado ou esmagado. Então Rony, que era muito grande e forte, pegou Kingsley e o jogou sobre seu ombro. O impacto não perturbou o ferimento no pulmão, por causa do feitiço de Snape, mas mesmo assim, por causa dos demais ferimentos e contusões, fez Kingsley gemer e cravar os dentes no grosso lábio inferior com tanta força que verteu sangue.

— Aguente, meu amigo... — disse Rony enquanto Snape desilusionava o corpo de Kingsley, o seu e o de Rony.

— Boa sorte! — disseram os dois antes de partirem o mais rápido possível, embora fosse difícil para Rony, pois Kingsley, com seus músculos de pugilista, era pesado demais.

Após alguns minutos, Belatriz conseguiu se livrar do _Petrificus Totales_, como Sirius previra. A bruxa não perdeu tempo, logo agarrando sua varinha e lançando uma Maldição da Morte sobre ele, que se desviou rolando pelo chão e logo se erguendo e contra-atracando. Ela também conseguiu evitar o feitiço. Sirius sorriu feroz e cruelmente.

— Pronta para sofrer, Bela? Porque eu irei fazer justiça com todo o prazer!

Os gigantes estavam destruindo as paredes frontais de Hogwarts, já era até difícil perceber a arquitetura original do castelo para os que viam do lado de fora. Os leais defensores de Hogwarts, lugar que era o símbolo do mundo que queriam para si, não perdiam o pique. Continuavam a combater incessantemente, mesmo vendo que pouco podiam fazer contra seres tão monstruosamente grandes.

Subitamente, no hall do castelo, apareceram três figuras que eram quase indistinguíveis do meio que os rodeava. Somente quando o Feitiço da Desilusão, que escondia essas figuras, foi desfeito, perceberam quem era: Snape, Rony e Kingsley, esse sobre os ombros de Rony, que parecia extremamente fatigado e dolorido.

— Rony! — gritou Mione, correndo até ele.

Outros bruxos chegaram até os três e ajudaram Rony a se desfazer do peso morto que era Kingsley, que tinha desmaiado durante o trajeto. Rony caiu no chão, sentado, ofegando e com cãibras em músculos variados. Slughorn, que tinha preparado um estoque de poções, chegou logo até ele trazendo uma taça com poção vitalizante e contra dor cujo principal ingrediente era fígado de dragão, altamente energisante. Bastaram uns poucos goles (tomados com asco!) para que ele se sentisse cem por cento melhor. Logo Snape, Slughorn e Madame Pomfrey correram a levar Kingsley à enfermaria improvisada, onde começaram os procedimentos para ajudá-lo, o que era difícil sem nenhum Curandeiro.

Harry se aproximou de Rony, alarmado.

— Rony, cadê o Sirius? Ele não...

— Ah, nem pense nisso, Harry! Ele está vivo. Só que Belatriz estava lá, esperando a gente, manteve consigo o Medalhão da Ordem, ninguém se lembrou de pegá-lo, quando ela foi estuporada. Então o Sirius ficou lá combatendo ela, além de ele querer fazer justiça por tudo que ela lhe fez, ela ia chamar seus companheiros Comensais e a gente tinha que retornar o mais rápido possível por causa do Kingsley.

De repente, um barulho por cima do forte som dos ataques ao castelo chamou a atenção de todos. E, pelo súbito silêncio que se fez, inclusive dos gigantes. Com as paredes meio arreadas e cheias de buracos, não era necessário nem fazer muito esforço para que os que estavam do lado de dentro pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo. Algo que os deixou eufóricos, mas os gigantes, irritados. Harry e os demais agora tinham esperança. Pois, da direção da Floresta Proibida, vinham nada menos que Hagrid e Group e, atrás deles, um pequeno, mas significativo número de gigantes! Deviam ser os gigantes perdedores que sobraram depois da luta contra os outros gigantes na troca do seu líder! Hagrid finalmente conseguira convencê-los a lutar do lado de Harry! Além de tudo, queriam vingança.

— Agrrid! — gritou Madame Maxime feliz ao vê-lo ao longe. Fazia muito tempo que não o via, desde a viagem que tinham feito para pedir o apoio dos gigantes na guerra.

Hagrid e os demais não perderam tempo. Correram até o castelo, e o som de suas passadas potentes e gigantescas eram ouvidas com muito impacto. Não esperaram ordem, não falaram nada; apenas se jogaram para cima dos gigantes que destruíam Hogwarts. A expressão "guerra de gigantes" nunca fora tão bem usada quanto naquele momento. Eles se atacavam com furor. Cada vez que algum caia, era como se um pequeno terremoto acontecesse. Inclusive os Comensais da Morte, Voldemort e os lobisomens se afastaram e ficaram apenas assistindo, cientes de que não podiam interferir, não tinham o poder suficiente para isso. Hagrid até que tentou lutar também, mas logo percebeu que estava em uma desvantagem de vários metros de altura, e correu para dentro do castelo, um olho inchado e roxo, Canino, assustado e com o rabo no meio das pernas, correndo atrás dele.

Foi uma verdadeira festa dentro do castelo, não só pela presença do amigo querido que fazia tempo que não viam, desde que Aleto e Amico Carrow o expulsaram de Hogwarts e do cargo de guarda-caça, irritados com sua franca simpatia, amizade e ajuda a Harry Potter e seus simpatizantes. A ajuda dele fora essencial para uma virada no jogo da guerra.

Hagrid levantou Harry, Rony e Hermione num abraço coletivo que quase esmagou as costelas dos três, mas que os deixou felizes. Quando os soltou, Hagrid quase caiu e nem soube o que o atacou, só soube que logo estava dando o primeiro beijo na boca de sua vida. Madame Maxime se lançara em seus braços com um impacto de meio-gigante que apenas outro meio-gigante como Hagrid teria sido capaz de conter. Ele, entretanto, tratou de abraçar e beijar a mulher por quem se apaixonara à primeira vista há quase quatro anos atrás.

Lá fora, o combate continuava, feroz. Um gigante, jogado por outro contra uma das paredes de Hogwarts, terminou de fazê-la ruir, ele caiu sobre parte de umas salas de aula, e logo depois uma das torres menores do castelo, abalada nas fundições, desmoronou sobre ele, matando-o. Felizmente era um gigante inimigo. Entretanto, as coisas estavam começando a piorar para o lado dos aliados de Hagrid. Eles eram em um número bem inferior, e estavam, aos poucos, sendo massacrados pelos gigantes liderados pelo gurg dos gigantes, Golgomath. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabiam o quê. Quem salvou a situação foi Kingsley.

Uma menina voluntária na enfermaria chegou correndo ao Salão Principal. Estava arfante, e teve que esperar um pouco para se acalmar antes de falar. Várias pessoas se juntaram em torno dela, inclusive Hagrid.

— O Sr. Shacklebolt acordou quando a gente estava tratando dele, e apesar da dor e tudo, ele só aceitou que continuássemos a tratá-lo quando a gente prometeu que um de nós vinha aqui, dar um recado dele!

— E qual recado seria esse? — perguntou Harry.

— Ele descobriu uma forma de matar os gigantes, ele mesmo matou um quando estava lá fora! É um feitiço simples, o _Encarcereous_. Se usarem o feitiço no pescoço deles e apertarem, e não soltarem, eles são asfixiados!

Todos ficaram apalermados. Era uma solução tão simples, e ninguém, nem mesmo os "inteligentes" dali — no caso os professores, Dumbledore, Hermione e Ana — tinham pensando nela, acabando por sofrerem com o ataque pesado dos gigantes por mais de uma hora. Não perderam tempo; tinham que ajudar os gigantes aliados de Hagrid. Correram para as muitas fendas e rombos abertos pelos gigantes, os mais corajosos foram para fora do castelo, e passaram a ajudar os gigantes "amigos", que estavam em franca desvantagem.

Enquanto os gigantes se digladiavam, por trás do gigante morto por Kingsley, o que servia como uma barreira de proteção contra os "pesos-pesados" que lutavam próximo, Sirius e Belatriz continuavam a lutar. A fase de insultos e zombarias tinha ficado para trás; agora, ambos lutavam friamente, para matar.

Ambos eram muito espertos para se deixarem matar por um _Avada Kedavra_, pois sabiam que aquele feitiço era definitivo, morreriam caso fossem atingidos por eles. Por isso, nem o usavam muito. Sabiam que o mais criativo seria o vencedor daquela disputa. Belatriz, entretanto, jamais fora versátil. Além disso, ela era orgulhosa e não se dispunha a lançar feitiços que considerava simples demais, infantis demais, na sua visão, como as azarações. Sirius, com seu espírito maroto, fazia uso das azarações e feitiços mais básicos, intercalando-os com feitiços mortais.

— _Sectumsempra_! — gritou Belatriz num momento em que Sirius baixou a guarda. O forte feitiço rompeu a frente das vestes de Sirius, atingindo profundamente a carne de seu peito até as costelas, cortando o peitoral de fora a fora. O sangue jorrou abundante. Era uma hemorragia perigosa e intensa, mas com a velocidade dos feitiços lançados por Belatriz ele não tinha tempo de usar um feitiço de cura simples, como o _Episkey_. As vestes pretas ficaram empapadas de sangue, mas por causa da cor do tecido, a hemorragia não era muito visível. E Sirius não demonstrou em nenhum momento o quanto estava sangrando. Sabia que uma só fraqueza que demonstrasse tornaria Belatriz ainda pior, pois lhe daria confiança.

A visão de Sirius estava ficando meio embaçada, bem como seus reflexos, uma tontura insidiosa começava a dominá-lo, tudo por causa da perda de sangue. Tinha que pensar rápido em algo para destruí-la, senão não teria forças sequer para erguer a varinha.

Zonzo pela perda de sangue, Sirius tropeçou e caiu sentado. Esfregou os olhos que apresentavam visão dupla. Os olhos de Belatriz brilharam ao vê-lo naquele estado, e ela sorriu malignamente, contente como um gato ao ver um pires de leite. Resolveu brincar um pouco com seu oponente debilitado.

— Priminho, que alegria para mim vê-lo nesse estado... — ela disse em tom arrastado, os olhos levemente apertados. — _Crucio_!

Sirius, já fraco pela perda de sangue, contorceu-se de dor ao receber o feitiço, que por si só debilitava, pelo inútil esforço que o corpo sofredor tentava fazer para conter a dor pavorosa, contorcendo-se sem parar. As contorções de Sirius só fizeram aumentar a hemorragia. Quando Belatriz parou, ele estava ofegante, quase cego e extremamente debilitado.

"Eu não vou morrer pelas mãos sujas de Belatriz Lestrange sem matá-la primeiro... seria uma desonra muito grande para mim mais uma vez perder uma luta contra ela; se fosse um oponente digno, uma morte em batalha seria extremamente honrosa para qualquer homem, mas ela é indigna, perversa e totalmente pertencente às forças das trevas... tenho que pensar em alguma coisa engenhosa que faça com que eu dê a volta por cima...", ele pensou. "Afinal, sou um maroto... e um maroto sempre se dá bem!"

Belatriz, agora que seu oponente estava indefeso, perdeu a vontade de matá-lo logo, o que queria era brincar com ele o máximo possível, torturá-lo até ver a loucura voltar a seus olhos. E esse foi seu erro. Seu excesso de crueldade foi o responsável por sua morte, pois nos intervalos da tortura constante, Sirius pensava, e sua mente brilhante logo pensou em uma maneira de acabar com ela. Belatriz, achando que ele já estava debilitado demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não gemer e se contorcer de dor, não pegou a varinha de Sirius, próxima a ele. Ele trouxe da Floresta Proibida, às margens de onde estavam, um galho rijo e pontudo que conseguia ver de onde estava. Fez tudo em sigilo, escondendo a varinha sob um punhado de terra e usando um Feitiço Convocatório não-verbal. Quando teve perto de si o galho, que mais parecia uma estaca das que matam vampiros, lançou com toda a magia, todo o desejo que tinha dentro de si o galho contra o peito de Belatriz, através de um Feitiço Expulsório, o contrário do Convocatório.

A bruxa não esperava algo assim. Ora, ela não esperava mais nada, a não ser o momento em que cansasse da "brincadeira" e resolvesse matar Sirius. Quando o galho penetrou fundo em seu peito, atingindo seu coração, ela largou a varinha, arregalou os olhos e olhou para o pedaço de madeira que saia de seu peito, encharcando suas vestes de sangue. Olhou, então, para Sirius, que apesar do sofrimento sorria maroto, e seu coração parou. Ela caiu morta.

Sirius não perdeu tempo, lançando em si mesmo um _Episkey_, que fechou superficialmente a ferida, detendo a hemorragia. Entretanto, ele sabia que não teria condições, por si mesmo, de retornar ao castelo. Perdera sangue demais, e mesmo que não fosse assim, seria suicídio se jogar no meio de uma batalha de gigantes. Tampouco podia mandar uma mensagem, como Kingsley fizera, pois era perigoso para qualquer um dos amigos sair de dentro do castelo naquele momento, e ele não queria a morte de amigos nas costas. Arrastou-se para o mais próximo possível do gigante morto, protegendo-se com seu corpo enorme.

Oo00oo

Espero que tenha gostado! Até o próximo, pessoal! Comentem, Please!

Beijos da Ana


	34. 33 A Última Horcrux

**Olá, pessoal. Me desculpem por não ter postado logo, minhas últimas semanas foram corridas, meu avô morreu e eu tive de dar força para minha vó, minha mãe e minhas tias. Mas finalmente eu pude postar o fim dessa história, e espero que apreciem tanto ler quanto eu apreciei escrever. Esse capítulo é o penúltimo, após eles teremos o último e um epílogo. **

Nath Tsubasa Evans: Olá, Nath! Menina, adoro seus reviews! Bem, não sei se você gosta de cenas de batalha, eu mesma adoro! Olha, eu tive de fazer Harry, Sirius e Snape, personagens dos quais mais gosto, se darem bem! Ora, todo mundo tem o direito de se enganar, de errar, e também de voltar atrás e se arrepender, né? Se eles estão do mesmo lado, não há porque a inimizade persistir.

Quer dizer que você gostou da forma como Draco agiu? bem, realmente ele surpreendeu com esse ato heroico, né? Olha, quanto ao Dumbie com a Minny... Olha, por mais que JK diga que o Dumbie é gay, não consigo vê-lo assim, e sempre que um romance entre ele e a Tia Minny. Também não gostei nem um pouco de ver a forma como os dois irmãos, Dumbie e Abe, agiam um com oi outro, para mim irmãos tem que se amar! E Dumbie com Harry... sempre achei tão linda a relação meio como entre pai e filho entre s dois!

Gigantes... Adoro gigantes, eles são fortes e imensos, e capazes de fazer um verdadeiro estrago É claro que eu ia usá-los! Olha, você se enganou em algo: não é Scaribolt, é Shacklebolt, o sobrenome do Kingsley, o auror alto e negro com brinco na orelha, ele que lutou com o gigante e descobriu a forma de derrotá-los.

Sirius e Bela... Olha, o Sirius é um maroto mesmo numa batalha mortal! rsrsrs Viu como ele a provocou? Bem, o Sirius vai penar ainda, mas o pessoal não vai abandoná-lo, e é por isso que mais coisas perigosas vão acontecer!

A Gina vai mostrar do que é feita? Ah, sim, pode esperar! Ela já mostou continuando com a AD, né? Mas vai mostrar ainda mais! Olha, o tio Voldie ainda tem algumas cartadas, sim, mas essa a que ele se referiu... Está guardada para o finzinho mesmo! A luta entre Voldie e Harry vai ser longa e emocionante, pode esperar!

Quando eu fizer minha história original, eu te mando, sim, Nath. Obrigada mesmo pelo seu ótimo review! Bjs

Dama Mary Potter: rsrsrsrsrs Alguém vai morrer com esse final? rsrsrs Nossa, Mary, acho que irritei alguém... Sei, fui mesmo mal, ainda mais com a demora com que posto, mas essa fic precisa de pesquisa e muita revisão e boas ideias, por isso demoro, mas juro, você não vai se decepcionar! Obrigada por seu review! Bjs

Perseus Fire: Meu autor preferido! Bem, eu te disse que você ia se surpreender com o capítulo anterior! Draco devia mesmo, por mim, tentar se redimir do que fez e essa foi a minha forma de trazer Dumbie de volta, eu não o queria morto! E realmente, Harry não perdeu o amuleto! Eu avisei!E quanto ao Dumbie com a Minny... Olha, não consigo ver o Dumbie gay como a JK disse.

Quanto ao uso de gigantes... Adorei. Eles são altamente destrutivos, e ótimos para serem usados numa batalha! rsrs Você achava mesmo que Voldie ia dar alguma coisa para seres que acha inferiores? O cara quer apenas usá-los, bem como aos outros idiotas dos seguidores dele!

Eu gostei de fazer o Sirius lutar como um maroto até o fim! Bela a feia Lestrange (rsrsr) se acha, o Sirius apenas usou isso em sua própria vantagem!

Ah, pode esperar, Voldie ainda tem cartas na manga sim, como eu já disse! E ele não hesitará em usá-las. Olha, eu mesma, quando escrevi esse capítulo, ri imaginando a cara de medo de Voldie por ver vivo de novo o único cara de quem ele, sabidamente por todos, tem medo.

O duelo entre Harry e Voldie começa nesse capítulo, mas só termina no próximo, e vai ser uma batalha incrível, pode esperar! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo tanto quanto eu adorei escrever! Obrigada mesmo por seu Review! Bjs

Mickky: Olá, Miccki! Obrigada mesmo pelo review, e fiquei super satisfeita por você ter gostado dele, eu mesma amei escrevê-lo. Ah, sei que ficou triste com a morte de Draco, mas olhe como foi uma morte honrada, como ele se sacrificou pelo bem maior, finalmente ele revelou que é um bom homem, não o filhote nojento de Comensal que todos pensavam. Sei que havia outras formas de fazê-lo se redimir, mas eu tinha que reviver Dumbie, era uma das coisas que, desde quando comecei a escrever essa fic, estava claro em minha mente. Só usando o Amuleto de Merlin, para isso, e, sinceramente, não queria que ninguém de meus personagens favoritos morressem no processo. Assim, usar o Draco foi melhor. Olha, normalmente, eu nunca fui muito boa em escrever cenas de ação, a maioria de minhas fics são românticas e dramáticas. Então, não foi fácil para mim, mas finalmente, com a prática, já que essa minha fic é de ação até o fim, consegui fazer algo satisfatório. Obrigada mesmo por seu Review! Bjs

**Capítulo Trinta e Três**

**A Última** Horcrux

Com o conselho de Kingsley, houve uma reviravolta na batalha dos gigantes. Os gigantes aliados de Hagrid junto à ajuda dos combatentes de Hogwarts conseguiram, aos poucos, vencer o inimigo. Quando o gurg dos gigantes finalmente foi derrotado, quem diria, por Groupe, o gigante irmão de Hagrid, menor que ele e que no passado apanhava demais, os outros gigantes se renderam. Não tinham como estabelecer um novo gurg tão rápido, e sem um líder era difícil batalhar. Eles se afastaram, alguns manquitolando, outros segurando membros feridos, mas a maioria estava morta, e qualhava a região ao ar livre em torno do castelo. Era difícil até para as pessoas se moverem.

Voldemort urrou de ódio. Ele não entendia como tudo estava dando errado. Trouxera uma gama variada de atacantes, quantitativa e qualitativamente falando, mas nada dera certo, o Potter e sua gente tinham conseguido vencer todas as batalhas que Voldemort promovera, primeiro os seus Comensais, depois, os lobisomens, em seguida, os Inferi, agora, até os gigantes, que se supunha serem extremamente fortes e difíceis de derrotar, por sua pele quase invulnerável a feitiços. Para cada aliado que ele trouxera, o Potter arranjara uma maneira de vencer. Como ele, Voldemort, poderia supor que havia lobisomens e gigantes que não estavam do seu lado? Agora Dumbledore estava vivo, o que era uma grande ameaça. E o pior, perdera Nagine, sua Horcrux e fiel aliada. Pelo menos seus recursos ainda não tinham acabado.

Harry deu um urro de contentamento ao ver que mais uma batalha fora vencida. Os rumos que a guerra estava tomando o alegravam muitíssimo. Agora, tinha que arranjar uma maneira de enfrentar Voldemort, deixar-se atingir por um feitiço mortal para que o pedaço de alma de Voldemort dentro de si morresse e enfim, tentar derrotá-lo. Sim, tentar, pois ele não tinha a soberba de acreditar que bastava deixar de ser uma Horcrux para vencer Voldemort. Eram duas coisas muito diferentes, ele só se tornaria finalmente mortal, mas continuaria um bruxo com anos-luz de conhecimento mágico na frente dele. Harry estava prestes a ir, com a cara e a coragem, e o Amuleto de Merlin, claro, enfrentar Voldemort, pois não queria que o combate entre eles acontecesse perto dos amigos, dado o perigo que seria, quando seu medalhão da Ordem da Fênix brilhou. Ele olhou para outros que, como ele, saíram ao ar livre para combater os gigantes, e viu que os que pertenciam à Ordem também receberam a mensagem enviada por um dos membros. Mesmo antes de ver a mensagem, Harry imaginou que seria de Sirius, que era o único da Ordem separado deles. Aflito, leu a mensagem:

— _Pessoal, SOS. Preciso de ajuda, agora que os gigantes não atrapalham mais a vinda de algum de vocês. Derrotei Belatriz, mas estou ferido._

Na mesma hora Harry se esqueceu de Voldemort, da batalha e tudo o mais. Queria apenas salvar Sirius, seu padrinho. Não podia correr o risco de perdê-lo novamente, lembrava-se do sofrimento que sentira quando ele se fora através do véu. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou. Eram Hermione, Rony e Ana.

— Harry... — disse Hermione. — Pode ser perigoso... Pode ser uma armadilha... Você já pensou que... — ela não teve coragem de falar.

— Que o quê, Hermione? — falou Harry friamente.

— Harry... — contemporizou Ana. — E se o Sirius... hum... morreu? E se quem mandou a mensagem foi Belatriz? Ela estava com um medalhão, pode ter... matado o Sirius e mandado a mensagem justamente por saber que você iria até ele... Ela te conhece, quem não te conhece? Quem não conhece seu altruísmo, Harry?

Ele gelou. Não tinha pensado numa coisa daquelas.

— Eu... não posso sequer pensar nessa possibilidade, pessoal. Não sei se aguentaria.

— Harry, as meninas têm razão. O maior objetivo de Voldemort é te pegar, Ana e o Amuleto o tentam, mas você é o que ele mais quer. Pode ser uma armadilha, e, além disso, você não sabe direito o lugar onde eles estão, ainda mais que agora há dezenas de gigantes mortos, caídos no chão.

— Mas você sabe, Rony. Você foi um dos que foram na operação de resgate do Kingsley. Você pode ir comigo. Por que uma coisa é certa: armadilha ou não, sabendo ou não o lugar onde ele está, eu vou procurar o Sirius e trazê-lo de volta são e salvo.

Vendo o quanto ele estava decidido, os amigos viram que não tinha jeito. Harry iria mesmo à procura de Sirius.

— Então nós vamos com você — disse Hermione.

— Não — Harry foi categórico. — Apenas o Rony vai comigo.

As meninas começaram a reclamar, relatando tudo o que já tinham feito e que o fato de elas serem mulheres não tinha nada a ver, mas Harry as cortou.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de vocês serem mulheres. Não sou preconceituoso, eu sei muito bem do que vocês são capazes, se brincar são melhores que eu numa batalha, eu confiaria minha vida a vocês. Mas nessa hora é bom um pouco de desconcentração. Hermione, você é uma líder nata. Eu sei disso. Você é extremamente capaz, inteligente e uma bruxa poderosa. Não, nem tente negar. Preciso de você aqui, para caso as coisas derem errado. Você é a única que seria capaz de pensar numa missão de busca e resgate a nós que fosse cem por cento confiável. E Ana, você é a outra pessoa que Voldemort quer mais que todos, além de mim. Não sei por que, acho que ele pensa que o Amuleto de Merlin, por você ter em suas veias e genes o sangue e cromossomos de Merlin, seja a pessoa mais adequada para usar o Amuleto, como se assim os poderes dele ficassem superconcentrados. Isso é apenas uma suposição, mas não podemos deixar que nós dois caiamos ao mesmo tempo nas mãos de Voldemort. Isso é uma estratégia, possa ser que não dê certo, mas é a melhor em que posso pensar no momento.

Os argumentos de Harry convenceram as duas que, junto aos outros bruxos, voltaram para dentro do castelo, que nesse momento mais parecia um queijo suíço e precisava ainda mais de proteção. Ele e Rony se desilusionaram e ainda se cobriram com a Capa da Invisibilidade como proteção extra. Usando a proteção dos gigantes mortos, passaram a ir em busca do cadáver do gigante com o qual Sirius se protegera.

Voldemort estava pronto para usar mais um de seus aliados. Esse, ele tinha certeza que não iria ser derrotado, ao menos não facilmente. Não, não seriam derrotados mesmo, ele pensou, sorrindo. Contra um deles, ou mesmo uma dúzia, era possível derrotá-los, ou afastá-los, pois não havia uma maneira, ao menos que se soubesse até o momento, de matá-los. Ele atacaria com centenas de uma vez, e tinha certeza que, dessa vez, venceria a batalha. Não mataria seus oponentes, era verdade... Mas o que faria com eles era pior do que a morte. Cruelmente, Voldemort sorriu. Afinal, o beijo do dementador era pior do que a morte do corpo físico.

O castelo de Hogwarts estava muito avariado. Praticamente perdera as paredes frontais, o que sobrara eram apenas pedaços, as que estavam inteiras tinham tantos buracos que não protegiam nada. Muitos corredores e salas de aula também tinham desmoronado, cortando acessos a outras partes do castelo. A torre de astronomia e mais duas torres menores tinham desmoronado, destruindo tudo o que havia em baixo. Algumas ameias também tinham sido destruídas. Não parecia nem de longe com o mesmo castelo de antes, mas mesmo assim sua imponência não se perdera. A passagem dos anos, as pessoas, a história que se construíra naquele lugar o tinham incrementado com poder, grandiosidade e vida, e essa gama de coisas que tinham contribuído para sua criação jamais se perderia, mesmo que o castelo viesse inteiro abaixo. Cada um dos que lutavam dentro dele, defendendo-o com sua vida, e defendendo, assim, o mundo que queriam para si, do qual Hogwarts era um símbolo, dava tudo de si com o maior orgulho, e jamais o abandonariam enquanto ainda houvesse uma ínfima chance de vitória, uma pequena e trêmula chama de esperança.

Novamente os grupos se rearranjaram e as pessoas usaram os minutos de intervalo que surgiram após a batalha com os gigantes para se rearmarem, curarem ferimentos, comerem alguma coisa, descansarem. Alguns partiram para proteger as torres e ameias que restavam. Só então alguns perceberem a ausência de Harry e logo todos estavam preocupados. Hermione usou um _Sonorus_ em altura moderada para que todos ouvissem, mas nenhum inimigo escutasse.

— Pessoal, o Harry e o Rony saíram do castelo numa missão. Acho que vocês já devem imaginar qual é, ao menos os membros da Ordem.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado que Harry iria atrás de Sirius. Foi isso não foi, Srta. Granger? — perguntou Dumbledore placidamente.

— Sim, foi atrás do Sirius. Ele sabia o quanto era perigoso, que podia ser uma armadilha e tudo o mais, mas não podia correr o risco de Sirius morrer por negligência sua. Por isso tudo ele preferiu que eu e Ana ficássemos. Temos que continuar a batalha sem ele, enquanto ele não voltar ou... se ele não voltar.

Aquelas últimas palavras calaram fundo no coração de todos que ouviam as palavras de Hermione, pois sabiam o que acarretaria a possível morte ou rapto de Harry, O Eleito. Mas entendiam muito bem o porquê de sua saída e não o condenavam. Ainda dariam tudo de si e rezariam fervorosamente pela volta dele e de Rony sãos e salvos.

Finalmente Harry e Rony chegaram sem nenhum percalço ao gigante que Kingsley matara. Nenhum Comensal percebera sua presença, camuflados como estavam e protegidos pelos corpos dos inúmeros gigantes. Chegaram ao gigante às margens da Floresta Proibida com relativa facilidade e o rodearam, à procura de Sirius. Harry estava muito aflito. Andavam com todo cuidado, evitando fazer barulho, tinham medo de que tudo fosse uma cilada. Harry temia a todo o momento encontrar o corpo de Sirius rodeado de Comensais.

Sirius estava deitado no chão com a cabeça apoiada na mão grande do gigante, que agia como um travesseiro. Estava ainda acordado e lúcido, mas muito mal, todos seus sentidos estavam embotados, respirava arfante, e não sentia mais dor, o que, para ele, era pior que senti-la, pois imaginava que a perda da dor era um sinal de que estava perto da morte. Sentia apenas um frio cortante intercalado a momentos em que ardia intensamente. Quando escutou, muito mal devido aos seus sentidos entorpecidos, o som de galhos e folhas pisados, ele se assustou e ergueu a varinha, forçando seus olhos a escrutinarem toda a região em volta de si. Foi assim que Harry e Rony o encontraram.

— Sirius... — disse Harry em meio a um ofego ao vê-lo. O rosto de seu padrinho estava pálido em torno da boca e da testa, seus lábios estavam exangues, o que atestavam a quantidade de sangue que ele devia ter perdido, enquanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, revelando a febre que o queimava.

— Harry? — ele perguntou, rouco, baixando a varinha.

Harry e Rony tiraram a Capa da Invisibilidade e se desilusionaram para que ele não se assustasse e acabasse por atacá-los, num momento de delírio causado pela febre. Quando Sirius viu seu afilhado, sorriu debilmente, revelando nos olhos brilhantes e meio fixos o quanto estava mal.

— O que fizeram com você, Sirius? — Rony perguntou ajoelhando-se perto dele, junto a Harry.

— Rony, olhe... — falou Harry em voz aflita. — As vestes dele estão rasgadas de fora a fora... Acho que foi um _Sectumsempra_ muito bem lançado... Olha como o tecido, em toda a região do tórax, está mais negro, acho que é uma hemorragia...

— Sim, Harry... A desgraçada da minha priminha querida me pegou de jeito... Me deu um belo de um trato... Estou sangrando como um porco... Ao menos estava, até que consegui lançar um _Episkey_ no corte...

— Sirius, desculpe o que vou fazer, mas eu tenho que examinar a ferida... — disse Harry em um tom de desculpa. O sangue que Sirius perdera se coagulara e o tecido colara na ferida. Doeria imensamente, mas tinha que examiná-lo antes de imaginar uma maneira de tirá-lo dali.

Harry, usando o _Aguamenti_, umedeceu o tecido das vestes de Sirius, pois assim ficaria mais fácil de separá-lo da ferida. Em seguida, cuidadosamente, começou a puxá-lo e separá-lo dela.

Se Sirius não sentira dor até aquele momento, subitamente foi lançado num mar inteiro dela. Era um inferno. Ardia, queimava, doía como o diabo, fazia-o ter vontade de dar um murro em Harry, de afastá-lo de si. Rony o continha, pois instintivamente imaginava o que ele sentiria, o que teria vontade de fazer. O corpo inteiro de Sirius estava retesado, e Rony pusera um pedaço de galho entre seus dentes para evitar que mordesse a língua ou os lábios de dor ou que gritasse e assim revelasse a presença deles.

Quando Harry separou totalmente as roupas de Sirius de seu peito, deu um ofego assustado, no que foi imitado por Rony. A ferida, por seu estado, estava claro que tinha infeccionado. O corte, que atravessava seu peito, estava com as bordas bastante inchadas. Em torno, a carne estava púrpura e avermelhada, e no centro, na carne entre as bordas de pele, minava um líquido amarelo. Ele cobriu suavemente a ferida com bandagens através do feitiço Férula, para não entrar em contato com possíveis bactérias no ar.

— Olha como está supurando... Acho que a ferida infeccionou por causa do _Episkey_ que ele lançou... — comentou Harry. — Esse feitiço deve ser usado em feridas leves, mas a do Sirius era muito grave... O feitiço evitou que ele sangrasse mais, entretanto não deixou que a ferida respirasse.

— Mesmo assim, com certeza ele não estaria vivo se tivesse continuado a sangrar do jeito que vinha sangrando, pelo estado de suas vestes, Harry. O feitiço, mesmo infeccionando, salvou a vida dele.

— Provavelmente, mas infecção também pode matar, aliás, é uma das coisas que mais matam. Temos que levá-lo urgentemente para as mãos capazes de Madame Pomfrey e as poções do Slughorn e do Snape. Bem, temos que arriscar...

Harry guardou a varinha no bolso das vestes e pegou Sirius nos braços, como se ele fosse um bebê, apesar de seu peso, mas nem gemeu com o esforço, pois não achava que Sirius, depois de tudo por que passara, merecia que ele reclamasse fosse por qualquer motivo. Sirius abriu os olhos e olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry. Seus olhos negros aparentavam um brilho febril.

— Muito obrigado, Tiago... Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter...

— Ele está me confundindo com meu pai... Está delirando. Rony, jogue sobre ele a Capa da Invisibilidade e se certifique que nenhuma parte esteja visível. Quero-o totalmente invisível, o que pode não acontecer com o Feitiço da Desilusão. Depois se desilusione e me desilusione. Estou com os braços ocupados...

— Sim, Harry... E não se preocupe, eu cuidarei da nossa proteção.

Rony fez o que Harry pedira e logo os três se puseram em marcha rumo ao castelo. Estavam na metade do caminho quando um súbito frio os fez paralisarem. Era um frio cortante, um frio de inverno intenso quando estavam em pleno verão, o que não era natural. Aquele frio não era natural naquelas circunstâncias. Era o mais intenso que eles já tinham sentido. Logo, acompanhando o frio, a noite se fez bastante escura, apesar de os permitirem ainda ver algo em torno, uma escuridão antinatural, quando antes a lua e as estrelas clareavam tudo em torno deles. O ambiente se encheu de uma estranha névoa. Aqueles sinais deixavam claro para eles qual a nova arma de Voldemort.

— Dementadores... — sussurrou Harry.

Ele e Rony olharam para cima e viram uma quantidade impensável de dementadores. Suas formas negras e esvoaçantes bailavam no céu acima deles, trazendo frio e desespero para todos que estavam perto de sua presença. Jamais Harry ou Rony tinham visto uma quantidade tão grande de dementadores juntos, nem mesmo no dia em que Harry e Sirius tinham sido atacados por eles à beira do lago, há uns anos atrás.

Os dois eram atingidos pelos efeitos doentios da presença dos dementadores. Estavam perdendo a esperança, ficando com medo, as piores lembranças de suas vidas vinham à tona, os maiores medos dos seus inconscientes. E o mesmo acontecia com Sirius, que já estava mal. O efeito dos dementadores era ainda pior sobre ele.

— O que a gente faz, Harry? Ainda estamos muito longe do castelo... E um Patrono só, ou mesmo dois, não seria suficiente para afastar esse monte de dementadores...

— E lançar os Patronos, Rony, também não seria favorável para a gente... Revelaria na mesma hora, pelo brilho claro e puro deles, nossa presença aos inimigos, a última coisa que a gente quer...

— Mas o que é que a gente faz?

— Não sei, estou pensando! Mas o melhor é a gente avançar o máximo que puder, talvez perto do castelo a gente possa pedir auxílio, pelo medalhão, algum de nossos amigos pode sair para lançar um Patrono até que a gente consiga entrar no castelo... Sei que não é um bom plano, mas não consigo pensar em nada melhor.

Puseram-se em marcha, mas era cada vez pior. A quantidade de dementadores aumentava, e eles voavam cada vez mais perto do solo, como se pressentindo, mesmo através da camuflagem de Harry, Rony e Sirius, que eles estavam lá. Eles pareciam farejar os sentimentos deles, toda a dor, desespero e sofrimento que permeavam suas almas que sofriam há tanto tempo.

Os dementadores não ficaram apenas sobre a área ao ar livre de Hogwarts. Eles começaram também a sobrevoar o castelo, e logo os bruxos nas torres e ameias perceberam sua presença, primeiro por causa dos seus efeitos, sofrimento, escuridão e frio, logo a própria presença física deles que, como imensos morcegos, voavam sobre suas cabeças. Logo passaram a se defender com a ajuda dos Patronos. Como eram relativamente muitos, os Patronos conseguiram mantê-los longe, embora não expulsá-los definitivamente, pois quando estavam em muitos, os dementadores se tornavam mais fortes e difíceis de derrotar.

Não demorou para que os dementadores entrassem dentro do castelo, para ir atrás dos outros que eles farejavam lá dentro. Entravam pelas inúmeras fendas que o castelo agora possuía, há muito as defesas mágicas e as plantas defensoras tinham perdido o efeito ou sido destruídas, pois não suportaram os ataques seguidos que o castelo recebera, e por causa dessa frequência de ataques os bruxos não tiveram tempo de tentar fazer novas defesas. Slughorn e Snape trancaram magicamente as masmorras e as vedaram com todo tipo de feitiços possíveis, pois os feridos não teriam muita chance contra os dementadores, pois seus corpos estavam débeis e não poderiam conjurar Patronos, além de que seus corpos não aguentariam o impacto do efeito cruel dos dementadores.

Foi um pandemônio. Um ataque de dementadores, por menor que fosse seu número, o que não era o caso, sempre era pior que o ataque de qualquer inimigo, porque antes de atacar, querendo dar seu beijo fatal e assim sugar as almas dos incautos, eles desestabilizavam as pessoas, mexendo com suas emoções, fazendo-as reviver suas piores lembranças enquanto se alimentavam de suas lembranças boas. Entretanto, como quase todos sabiam usar seus Patronos, estavam conseguindo manter os dementadores voando sob o teto. No Salão Principal, cujo teto mágico não perdera o encantamento mesmo com os inúmeros golpes sofridos pelo castelo, era estranho vê-los voando lá em cima, pois passava a impressão de que podiam se afastar rumo ao infinito céu a qualquer momento, o que não poderia acontecer.

Depois de um tempo em marcha, Harry e Rony não aguentaram mais. Os dementadores pareciam drenar sua energia. Na verdade isso era uma ilusão, sua energia era a mesma, o que acontecia era que ao reviverem suas piores lembranças, não tinham forças para sintonizar sua magia mais profunda.

— Não posso mais, Harry...

— Nem eu, Rony... Temos que arriscar... — ele disse pondo Sirius no chão, que, mesmo delirante, sentia que algo não ia bem.

Nesse momento, os dementadores se aproximaram mais deles, que ouviram de perto sua respiração rascante, um som que era como um agouro de morte, e viram suas mãos podres que mais pareciam mãos de cadáveres putrefatos. Um deles, num vôo mais amplo, chegou perto de Sirius e abriu sua boca estranha, passando a aspirar. Era o beijo do dementador.

Harry tinha que arriscar, não podia deixar o dementador sugar a alma de Sirius. Erguendo a varinha, mesmo sabendo o risco que sofria, ele pensou na lembrança mais feliz que tinha no momento, que foi o dia em que ele e Gina tinham se beijado na festa do casamento de Gui e Fleur, e lançou o Feitiço do Patrono:

— _Expecto Patronum_!

Uma imensa fênix prateada irrompeu de sua varinha. Ela conseguiu afastar os dementadores de Sirius. Rony também lançou seu Patrono, o que manteve os dementadores ao menos temporariamente longe. Entretanto, logo seus Patronos sumiram, pois não era da natureza de um Patrono, mesmo praticado por um bruxo poderoso, durar mais que alguns minutos. E eles se sentiam enfraquecidos para lançarem Patronos direto. Harry caiu ajoelhado, revendo a cena da morte de sua mãe, mas se esforçando para não se desligar da realidade, não perder Sirius de vista. Perto dele, Rony fez o mesmo, olhando tudo com uma expressão de pânico.

No castelo, os bruxos que combatiam sobre as torres e ameias viram, de repente, o Patrono aparecendo no meio da escuridão que havia em torno do castelo. Apesar de não reconhecer de quem seria aquele Patrono, pois sabiam que o de Harry era um cervo e o de Rony, um cão, tinham certeza de que era o Patrono de um deles, apenas os dois estavam fora do castelo, pois tinham ido em missão de salvamento de Sirius. Moody mandou um Patrono até o pessoal dentro do castelo. Seu Patrono foi até as pessoas, que mantinham com seus Patronos os dementadores afastados, e disse:

— _Harry e Rony devem estar em perigo. Lá fora, vimos um __Patrono sendo conjurado, e só pode ter sido um dos dois, apesar de não ser um cervo. Era uma fênix. Precisam de ajuda urgente, estão perto daqui. _

Hermione e Gina, que sabiam sobre a mudança do Patrono de Harry, exclamaram:

— É o Harry, sim!

— Meu Deus... Harry e Rony, talvez o Sirius, sozinhos com centenas de dementadores! — gemeu Hermione.

— Temos que ir salvá-los! — disse Ana em tom firme.

— Pessoal, aguentem a barra aqui. Logo nós voltaremos.

As duas saíram correndo do castelo, lançando Patronos a torto e a direito, com o firme propósito de encontrar duas das pessoas que mais amavam na vida.

Os Comensais e Voldemort estavam satisfeitos. Ouviam os gritos vindos do castelo, alguns gritos pavorosos, provocados pelo efeito dos dementadores sobre eles, e o som de muitos Feitiços do Patrono sendo usados. Mas sabiam que era uma questão de tempo. Eram dementadores demais, havia pelo menos quatro ou cinco para cada bruxo que combatia. Os Comensais não eram afetados, por causa de um feitiço protetor lançado por Voldemort.

Quando viram, em meio à escuridão, os dois Patronos espantando dementadores, Teodoro Nott e Rabastan Lestrange, que estavam a fim de mais ação, ergueram-se e falaram a Voldemort, fazendo leves curvaturas.

— Nosso Lord, nos permita ir atrás daqueles incautos... Pelo visto são apenas dois, os dementadores os matarão rápido, mas gostaríamos de "brincar" um pouco com eles antes... Afinal, os dementadores não irão nos afetar mesmo...

— Tudo bem, Nott, Lestrange, têm a minha permissão.

Os bruxos partiram correndo em busca de ação e de tortura. Quando Rabastan viu quem eram os bruxos, sorriu, satisfeito. Podia se divertir e ainda ganhar um bônus do Lord ao mesmo tempo.

Harry e Rony estavam ofegando. Mesmo com pouca energia, continuavam lançando Patronos, embora agora fossem Patronos fracos, quase incorpóreos, que mantinham os dementadores afastados apenas alguns metros, uma distância que não os impedia de se alimentarem de suas boas lembranças, sua energia positiva.

Harry nem soube quem o atingiu. De repente, estava se contorcendo, gritando de dor, uma dor tão feroz, tão intensa, tão reconhecível, que na mesma hora ele soube o que era, uma Maldição Cruciatus. Ouviu os gritos de Rony, ao seu lado, e soube que também o atingiam. Abriu os olhos e viu quem era: dois Comensais, Nott e Rabastan Lestrange, o irmão de Rodolfo Lestrange. Não tinham forças para tentarem se livrar das Maldições e revidarem, tinham gasto muita energia com os dementadores.

Quando Ana e Hermione, depois de procurar bastante por brilhos e luzes que indicavam a presença de Patronos, chegaram ao lugar onde Harry, Rony e Sirius estavam, quase explodiram de tanta raiva. Estavam sendo torturados, mesmo enquanto dementadores sugavam suas energias positivas!

— Covardes! — exclamaram, o que chamou a atenção dos dois Comensais. Os dois sorriram de forma lasciva.

— Hum, que bom... Não existe muita graça em torturar homens... Com mulheres deliciosas e bonitas como vocês duas há muito mais prazer... — Nott disse passando lascivamente a língua pelos lábios. Nem percebeu quando a morte chegou para lhe ceifar a vida.

Hermione lançou em cheio um _Expulso_ em seu peito, fazendo com que uma abertura imensa surgisse, atingindo em cheio o coração do Comensal, que morreu. Rabastan, assustado, olhou para o colega morto e, irado, lançou-se sobre a garota, mas recebeu em pleno peito um _Bombarda_ dado tão perto que teve o mesmo efeito de um Avada, mas que o fez sofrer muito mais. Ana sabia muito bem usar um _Bombarda_, normalmente um feitiço não usado para ataque em pessoas, mas fatal se recebido de muito perto, e foi o que ela fez, lançou o feitiço quando estava há apenas três metros dele. O impacto do _Bombarda_ o lançou há dezenas de metros, seu peito estraçalhado, o coração exposto.

— Harry, você está bem? — ela gritou.

— Rony, como você está? — Hermione gritou.

Harry e Rony estavam se recuperando da tortura. Olharam agradecidos para as duas, que agora lançavam fortes Patronos para defendê-los, enquanto eles não podiam. Harry olhou para Sirius e arregalou os olhos. Os Patronos de Hermione e Ana não o estavam protegendo, concentravam-se em afastar os dementadores delas e de Harry e Rony. Um dementador se aproximou de Sirius e começou a aspirar rascantemente. Logo Harry viu algo brilhante subindo do peito de Sirius, e ele tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, ainda muito enfraquecido que estava. De repente, a coisa brilhante desapareceu dentro do dementador, que pareceu ficar mais forte, como se estivesse satisfeito e energizado. Harry, incrédulo, maneou a cabeça. Não queria acreditar, mas as evidências eram claras. Sirius acabara de perder sua alma, algo pior que a própria morte. Ficara um vegetal. Ele perdera Sirius mais uma vez.

— Não! — gritou. Ergueu-se, encolerizado. Parecia que suas forças tinham retornado, e ele estava inteiramente tinindo. Uma magia poderosa fluía nele, escapava dele como uma imensa aura refulgente e tempestuosa. Novamente ele gritou o Feitiço do Patrono, e dessa vez a fênix que se elevou dele tinha o tamanho do Pássaro Rocca, a águia legendária de vários metros d'As Mil e Uma Noites, presente até nas histórias do Barão de Munchausen. E ao invés de ser prateada, como os Patronos normais, tinha as vibrantes cores das fênix. Era vermelho sangue e dourado, e totalmente corpóreo, e emitia a voz de uma fênix dolorida. Subiu em círculos no ar, suas imensas asas batendo, uma aura poderosa a envolvendo, conectando-se com a aura de Harry, que tinha o mesmo brilho e cor.

Ana e Hermione, assustadas, jogaram-se no chão, e elas e Rony viram a imensa fênix se elevando. E Harry se erguia no ar, levitando em meio à aura, acompanhando-a. Ele tinha, agora, o total controle sobre seu Patrono descomunal e incrível.

— Mas... o que é isso? — falou Rony, abismado. — Nunca ouvi falar sobre algo assim...

— Será que tem algo a ver com o Amuleto de Merlin? — Ana sussurrou.

Hermione, meio assustada, murmurou:

— Eu não acredito... Um Patrono Maximum...

A fênix de Harry, com o bater de suas asas, afastava os dementadores do solo. Harry a olhou e disse, firme:

— Vá.

Na mesma hora o pássaro começou a voar e a planar pelos arredores de Hogwarts e sobre o castelo, e onde passava, afastava os dementadores, que procuravam se esconder ou fugir. A fênix e a aura de Harry eram tão brilhantes e cheias de energia positiva, magia pura e clara, do bem, que iluminava completamente todo o território de Hogwarts, inclusive a Floresta Proibida, o que atraiu os centauros para suas margens, curiosos com aquilo.

Dentro de Hogwarts, mesmo enquanto combatiam os dementadores que estavam lá dentro, as pessoas correram para as paredes esburacadas, fendas, portas e janelas, para verem o que estava acontecendo. Os dementadores nem saíram de suas posições, há uns centímetros do teto, como se temerosos de que aquela energia brilhante, que o teto mágico do Salão Principal revelava, fosse atingi-los. Dumbledore deu um sorriso imenso.

— Ainda bem que sobrevivi para poder ver isso... Algo que aconteceu apenas uma vez... Com Merlin...

— Mas o que é isso, Alvo? — Minerva perguntou, abismada com aquilo.

— É um Patrono Maximum... Que eu saiba, apenas Merlin conseguiu lançá-lo... Apenas ele tinha a magia necessária... Um Patrono Maximum é um Patrono que reúne não apenas a magia normal, superficial, que todos os bruxos têm... A magia conjurada quando pensamos em algo bom... Não, é muito mais que isso... Ele reúne a magia que há no mais profundo do nosso ser, a magia de nossa alma, nosso coração, raramente usada, por estar num lugar meio inacessível para a maioria das pessoas. Uma Magia Elemental, que tem ligação com os elementos, água, terra, fogo e ar, que em conjunto fazem parte de todos nós, de todas as coisas do universo. Até hoje apenas Merlin, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, tinha conseguido conjurar esse Patrono.

— Deve ter algo a ver com o Amuleto de Merlin, não, Alvo? — perguntou Aberforth.

— Pode ter influenciado, já que o Amuleto pertenceu a Merlin e de certa forma parte de nós permanece nas coisas que criamos, além de que a força dos elementos foi aprisionada no Amuleto... Mas uma influência pequena... Nenhum objeto, por mais mágico e poderoso que seja, seria capaz de trazer à tona a Magia Elemental de nossa alma... Apenas bruxos realmente poderosos e que tem a alma pura, livre, aberta aos elementos, ao universo, pode fazer isso. O Amuleto pode ter servido como uma chave, um interruptor que apenas ajudou Harry, mas o resto foi feito por ele e apenas ele.

— Meu Deus... — murmurou Minerva. — Isso quer dizer que...

— Que estamos vendo o surgimento de um outro mago realmente poderoso.

Voldemort quase teve uma síncope ao ver o Patrono Maximum de Harry. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. O nível de poder do garoto era superior a tudo o que ele conhecia; ele mesmo, por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguira um Patrono Maximum, e sabia que o bruxo capaz daquilo era um candidato sério a superá-lo e tomar seu lugar.

A fênix de Harry continuava a percorrer o céu, atemorizando e afastando os dementadores. A maioria deles, sem conseguir fugir a tempo, sentindo um medo doentio, passou a se infiltrar dentro do castelo, procurando algum lugar para se esconder. Juntando à grande quantidade que já estava lá desde o começo do ataque dos dementadores, o número deles lá dentro se tornou muito alto. Sua influência e aura sombrias fizeram a temperatura cair demais, e os bruxos já não estavam conseguindo conjurar Patronos para afastar o sofrimento e demais sentimentos negativos que os dementadores causavam. Em bandos, os bruxos saíram do castelo, exceto os das torres e ameias. Era mais fácil sobreviver em meio a Comensais que dementadores. Isso, entretanto, não foi algo sensato. Para conjurar e manter um Patrono Maximum eram necessárias muita magia e energia. Harry começou a enfraquecer. Sem nem mesmo perceber, o nível de sua aura começou a cair e ele lentamente desceu ao chão. A fênix dourada e de fogo começou a ficar cada vez menos corpórea e brilhante, até se extinguir. Logo o calor e a luz que ela trouxe se dissiparam.

Quando tocou o chão, Harry caiu ajoelhado. Hermione, Rony, Ana, Gina e vários outros correram até ele, tanto preocupados com ele quanto impressionados com o que ele fizera.

— Harry, querido, você está bem? — perguntou Gina, preocupada, ajoelhando-se e passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e os olhou. Nos olhos intensamente verdes havia um grande sofrimento.

— Sirius... Ele... sofreu o Beijo do Dementador!

Abraçou Gina, escondendo seu rosto entre seus seios, mordendo os lábios para evitar chorar. Estavam em meio a uma guerra e não havia tempo para aquilo.

Os amigos de Sirius ficaram abalados com a notícia.

— O que foi aquilo que você fez, Harry?

— Eu... eu não sei, Rony. Simplesmente tive tanta dor ao ver o Sirius perdendo a alma que foi como se eu... enlouquecesse momentaneamente. Pensei, não, não só isso, senti, imaginei uma maneira de afastar esses malditos dementadores, e então senti como se minha magia se expandisse e me superasse, tomasse conta de meu corpo e alma... Foi impressionante.

— Sim, Harry, realmente — disse Hermione. — Você conjurou um Patrono Maximum, e o único que conseguiu o feito antes de você foi o Merlin. Você é um mago poderoso, Harry, muito mais do que eu suspeitava.

De repente, todos começaram a sentir frio novamente. Alarmados, olharam para o castelo. Uma nuvem negra e sombria saia de dentro dele. Eram os dementadores! Agora, que o Patrono Maximum tinha se dissipado, eles estavam escapando do castelo, onde tinham se refugiado, e iam para o lugar onde tinha, agora, maior concentração humana, em Hogwarts, a área ao ar livre! E vinham com sede de vingança, dispostos todos a roubar a maior quantidade de almas possível. O problema com os dementadores era justamente esse: podiam ser afastados, mas não destruídos, e uma grande aglomeração tinha muita coragem, retornava quando a ameaça acabava. E agora a ameaça causada pelo Patrono Maximum já não mais existia. Harry não seria capaz, ao menos por enquanto, de conjurar um novo Patrono daqueles, nem mesmo sabia como fazer, aquilo acontecera sem planejamento.

Era quase como se fosse uma armadilha cruel armada pelo destino. Agora a maioria não tinha mais a proteção das paredes, mesmo esburacadas, do castelo. Percebendo aquilo, os Comensais, enfeitiçados para não sofrerem os efeitos dos dementadores, um feitiço de Voldemort realmente providencial, vieram correndo atacá-los. A nuvem de dementadores, sobrevoando o grande grupo de bruxos, cada vez mais perto deles, drenava as energias das tropas de Hogwarts, que tinham que ao mesmo tempo lutar contra os dementadores e contra os Comensais, mas era muito difícil. Se perdiam tempo lançando Feitiços do Patrono, ficavam vulneráveis aos feitiços dos Comensais, e vice e versa.

O Amuleto de Merlin não tinha efeito contra os dementadores, apenas contra as Maldições da Morte lançadas pelos Comensais, e Harry corria como um louco entre os grupos de combatentes, ajudando os amigos que enfrentavam Comensais e dementadores ao mesmo tempo, querendo equilibrar o jogo, mas era difícil. Os dementadores também agiam sobre ele.

O combate esteve prestes a pender definitivamente para o lado de Voldemort. Estava prestes a acontecer um verdadeiro massacre das tropas de Hogwarts, se algo para mudar o jogo não tivesse acontecido. Só quem percebeu os primeiros sinais de que as coisas iam mudar foram os bruxos que ainda combatiam os dementadores sobre as torres e ameias. Ao longe, avistaram imensas formas que vinham pelo ar. A princípio, pensavam que eram novas nuvens de dementadores, e temeram que a batalha terminaria ali, com a vitória fácil para Voldemort. Só depois, quando as formas se aproximaram mais, pelo ar, eles perceberam que não podiam estar mais enganados. Não eram dementadores; eram dragões!

Sim, dragões, seis imensos dragões Verde-galeses vinham em direção a Hogwarts, e vinham em formação perfeita de "v", numa simetria que não era normal entre dragões. Na verdade, não era normal ver dragões em grupos, normalmente eles eram seres solitários que só se encontravam com outros dragões nas épocas de reprodução. Um dos dragões veio em direção à torre, o que estava na ponta do "v" conduzindo os outros, saindo, assim, da formação. E só então os bruxos sobre as torres perceberem que ele estava montado! Ninguém jamais soubera de um dragão que podia ser "conduzido".

Carlinhos Weasley olhou em torno, seus olhos castanhos temerosos por seus amigos lá embaixo, pois a nuvem de dementadores era tão grande que quase não deixava perceber o que acontecia na superfície da área ao ar livre de Hogwarts. Aproximou-se ainda mais da torre da Grifinória, que estava sendo protegida por alguns bruxos, Gui entre eles, e desceu o máximo que pode, sobrevoando a torre. Ergueu a mão numa saudação e gritou:

— Olá, pessoal! O reforço chegou!

Gui riu ao ver Carlinhos montando o dragão.

— Mais que surpresa! — gritou em resposta. — Então era esse seu segredo, mano! Muito bem pensado! _Expecto Patronum_!

— Sim, basta agora eu descobrir uma maneira de livrar vocês dessas coisas feias!

Carlinhos voltou a conduzir o dragão em direção aos demais amigos, sobre seus dragões.

— Vamos nos dividir! — gritou. — João, sobrevoe a Torre da Grifinória, Luís, vá à Torre da Corvinal, Jasão, cuide das ameias do castelo! Davi, Rogério e eu ficaremos com a superfície lá embaixo, que é a que mais precisa de ajuda e que tem a maior concentração de dementadores!

— Mas o que faremos, Carlinhos? — perguntou Luís. — Lançando Patronos, só nós seis, não vamos conseguir muita coisa, a não ser retardar a derrota, ora, eles são mais de cem e não estão conseguindo muita coisa!

— Bem, não sei se vai ter efeito, mas vamos tacar fogo nesses condenados! Fogo mágico dos dragões! É a única coisa que a gente pode tentar! Vamos, não podemos perder tempo!

E cada um foi para seu canto, os olhos fixos em seus objetivos: os imensos "morcegões" que sobrevoavam os defensores de Hogwarts, sugando suas energias e boas lembranças e atrás de suas almas.

No chão, os defensores de Hogwarts continuavam lutando sem parar, combatendo os Comensais que os atacavam com toda a força. Os dementadores, como não afetavam os corpos, mas as almas e mentes, prejudicavam também os gigantes, que não usavam magia, e por isso mesmo eram incapazes de conjurar Patronos; há muito tinham ajoelhado no chão, as mãos apertando as cabeças, gritando de agonia. Quem mais sofria dentre todos era Harry, pois ao defender os amigos contra o _Avada Kedavra_ com o Amuleto de Merlin, ficava sem tempo de lançar a quantidade suficiente de Patronos, fora que como sempre tivera poucas lembranças felizes, era difícil conjurá-los, o que o deixava mais vulnerável à maléfica influência dos dementadores. A nuvem escura e densa estava cada vez mais perto, muitos deles já tinham descido ao solo para roubar as almas dos combatentes, e para a tristeza de todos, muitos perderam suas almas naquela noite, embora continuassem vivos, uma vida amaldiçoada de vegetal sem sentimentos e pensamentos. Moody, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevey foram alguns dos que foram "beijados" pelos dementadores.

Gina tinha se afastado um pouco, lutando contra Mulciber e Travers. Harry não a percebeu. Ela caiu sob o impacto de um _Alarte Ascendare_ lançado por Mulciber, e Travers a agarrou por trás, por baixo dos braços, erguendo-a. Ela estava meio tonta e machucada pelo impacto que sofrera quando recebera o feitiço de ataque que a lançara longe e com força, e tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

— Vamos, Mulciber, mate a vadia com um _Avada_! Soube que é a namoradinha do Potter, nosso mestre vai adorar isso!

— Não, Travers, há algo melhor... Imagine o que o Potter vai achar ao ver sua "amiguinha" morta-viva? Por que será assim que ela vai ser, não mais que um zumbi, se receber o beijo de um dementador. Deixe que um deles sugue sua alma!

— Boa ideia!

Ele esperou uns minutos. Com tantos dementadores, logo um perceberia a presença imóvel de Gina. Dito e feito. Em pouco tempo um dementador, com sua rascante e aflitiva respiração, desceu da nuvem que sobrevoava o campo de batalha e foi até eles. Os Comensais não sentiram seu efeito, mas Gina logo sentiu, e ela gritou, aterrorizada, revolvendo-se, tentando se soltar, mas sem conseguir. Logo o dementador chegou com sua cara com boca de ventosa e passou a sugar lentamente.

Harry ouviu gritos de uma voz bastante familiar, mas eram tantos que gritavam que era difícil distinguir de onde vinha essa voz. Estava se sentindo aflito, desde que ouvira essa voz gritando, e só depois de um tempo percebeu que era a voz de Gina. Procurou por todos os cantos do campo de batalha, mas era difícil, ele estava tumultuado, cheio de bruxos e Comensais combatendo, além dos corpos dos que caiam em batalha e dos gigantes mortos, que atravancavam muito o espaço.

Quando Harry a viu, gelou. O dementador acabava de dar sua última aspiração, e com ela partia a alma de Gina de seu corpo. O frio que o envolveu no momento não era causado pelos dementadores. As sensações que sentia no momento eram dez vezes mais fortes que as que sentira quando vira Sirius perdendo a sua alma. Harry sentia como se seu peito estivesse rasgando, como se sua própria alma estivesse deixando seu corpo, partindo junto com a de Gina. Ela era sua alma, seu coração, era ele inteiro, sem ela, ele sentia que não podia continuar. Apertou os punhos e gritou desesperado, um grito que irrompeu do fundo de sua alma sangrenta. Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ele correu até os comensais que riam com absurdo prazer ao ver o corpo desalmado e imóvel de Gina, e não usou sequer a varinha. Atingiu Mulciber como um tornado, os punhos cerrados começaram a massacrar a carne, pele e ossos do Comensal, que tinha paralisado de surpresa ao receberem o primeiro impacto. Travers tentou salvar o amigo, mas Rony se ocupou dele com um feitiço que o deixou incapacitado para a batalha, ferido e desmaiado.

Harry bateu, bateu tanto, e com tanta força e raiva, que a pele de seus punhos e dedos ficou em carne viva, mas ele sequer sentia a dor. Quando o Comensal caiu, extremamente machucado, sua varinha longe, implorando misericórdia, Harry não foi capaz de conceder aquilo a ele. Só o que sentia era a fúria intensa pelo que eles tinham feito à mulher de sua vida. Passou a chutá-lo, descontando toda sua ira e sua dor, até que o rosto do Comensal não era mais que uma máscara de carne sanguinolenta. Ele estava desmaiado. Harry então empunhou sua varinha, e gritou, cheio de ódio:

— _Avada_...

Só não continuou porque alguém o segurou por trás, com força. Ele se debateu, mas quem o segurava era bastante forte.

— Harry, pare, meu amigo! — era a voz triste e abismada de Rony.

— Solte-me! — Harry urrou. — Ou vai ter para você também! Olha o que eles fizeram com a Gina! Eu quero... matar esse maldito! E o outro que você pegou também!

— Eu estou triste pela Gina, também, Harry! Sinto essa raiva, esse desejo de vê-los mortos, mas nós não somos Comensais, e não podemos matá-los, não dessa forma! Em combate justo, Harry, num duelo, cada um com suas varinhas, eu sei que eles não merecem, mas você não deve se rebaixar à categoria deles, meu amigo! Você é superior a eles, você não é como Voldemort e seus malditos Comensais da Morte!

Harry parou de se debater. Ofegando muito, seus olhos verdes estavam imensos e vidrados, e brilhavam muito pelas lágrimas e sentimentos enquanto seu olhar passava de Gina para o Comensal que sangrava profusamente. Ele se virou para Rony e se agarrou aos ombros do amigo, que teve que se ajoelhar sob o peso dele. Harry começou a soluçar abertamente, chorando, uivando de dor. Rony o abraçou forte. Seu corpo todo também tremia, seus olhos fixos em sua irmã, que tivera um destino pior que a morte. Seus olhos passearam pelo campo de batalha, onde seus aliados, sem a ajuda de Harry, perdiam lentamente a batalha. Foi quando todos ouviram urros altíssimos que só podiam ser produzidos por...

— Dragões! — gritou Rony, assustado, olhando o céu. Por entre a espessa nuvem de dementadores, alguns dragões sobrevoavam o campo de batalha. Só podia ser... — Carlinhos!

Carlinhos e dois dos seus amigos tratadores de dragões sobrevoavam o campo de batalha, analisando o lugar e imaginando o que podiam fazer. A única coisa, pelo visto, era ver se lançando fogo, podiam ao menos afastar os dementadores para dar uma chance que fosse aos seus aliados e amigos. Cada um conduziu seu dragão para um canto, Carlinhos, o que tinha mais experiência com "os bichos", como ele os chamava, ficou na parte central, onde se concentrava a maior parte dos dementadores. Ele deu uma palmadinha no pescoço musculoso e coberto por rijas escamas verdes do seu dragão e disse:

— Bem, Verdinho, acho que chegou sua vez de se divertir, não? Vejo que mal se contém! — puxando um dos chifrinhos do alto da cabeça do Verde-galês de nome Verdinho, um sinal que ele tinha adestrado o monstro a lançar fogo quando o fizesse, gritou — Agora, meu amigo! Fogo neles!

Não foi preciso mais nada. Mal Verdinho sentiu o sinal e ouviu o tom excitado e de ordem na voz de seu dono, abriu a bocarra e despejou sobre os dementadores um imenso e poderoso jorro de fogo mágico. Carlinhos não tinha a menor ideia do que aconteceria, e teve que se afastar com seu dragão para longe rapidamente, pois quando as chamas do dragão tocaram os dementadores, foi como se houvesse uma explosão. Eles passaram a queimar intensamente, e gritos agourentos e dolorosos escaparam na noite. Era a primeira vez que se ouviam as vozes dos dementadores. Carlinhos tinha descoberto a maneira de se destruir um dementador.

Nos outros extremos do campo de batalha, e sobre as torres e ameias, outras explosões também aconteceram, e logo o fogo laranja e vermelho também se expandiu, iluminando Hogwarts inteira ainda mais intensamente do que tinha feito a aura e o Patrono Maximum de Harry. O fogo passava de dementador para dementador com uma rapidez e intensidade que era como fogo em rastro de pólvora, e eles queimavam facilmente.

Em baixo, todos pararam de lutar, abismados com o que acontecia, com o mar de fogo que subitamente "nascera" sobre suas cabeças. Os gritos dos dementadores eram pavorosos. Logo os dementadores passaram a definhar. O fogo dos dragões só parava de queimar quando os reduzia a pó.

Voldemort, irritado com o que acontecia, mas ainda mais assustado, gritou para seus Comensais:

— Façam alguma coisa, seus inúteis! Joguem água neles, acabem esse incêndio, não posso perder um aliado tão, tão poderoso!

Logo o Feitiço _Aguamenti_ passou a ser lançado de todos os cantos, pelos Comensais, todos bem assustados com o que seu mestre faria a eles, caso seus preciosos dementadores sucumbissem todos. Foi a pior coisa que podiam ter feito. Quando o fogo dos dragões atingia os dementadores, não havia maneira alguma de ser apagado. A água fazia um efeito semelhante ao do "fogo grego", uma arma bélica inventada pelos gregos à base de pólvora e outra substância química que fazia irromper um incêndio que se propagava mais potente e mais rápido ao receber água. Logo não havia um só dementador que não estivesse queimando.

De repente, junto com as cinzas, que eram apenas o que sobrava dos dementadores que queimavam até o fim, pequenas esferas de luz passaram a flutuar no ar. Algumas dessas esferas se perderam na noite, indo para todas as direções possíveis, outras desceram lentamente. Ninguém estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, até que algumas pessoas que tinham sido "beijadas" pelos dementadores subitamente abriram os olhos e se moveram, olhando para os cantos, ainda zonzas e assustadas.

— Sirius! — gritou Hermione, feliz, ao vê-lo se sentando, olhando em torno, como se estivesse confuso.

Harry, que tinha ficado olhando o mar de fogo no céu junto a Rony, assustado e deslumbrado como todos, ouviu o súbito grito de Hermione e, incrédulo, olhou para seu padrinho. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo totalmente vivo de novo.

— Não é possível... — murmurou.

Mas logo ouviu novos gritos de alegria, e viu que as demais pessoas que tinham recebido o beijo de dementador estavam despertando também! As almas retornavam aos donos com a morte dos dementadores!

— Gina... — ele sussurrou. Seu coração batia potente no peito, tanto que o deixava meio tonto, mas ele se ergueu e correu até sua querida menina. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Expectante, ele a olhou, esperando que já estivesse desperta. Entretanto, ela continuava imóvel como um vegetal. Harry agarrou seus ombros e os sacudiu. Seus olhos pareciam meio dementes, e disse, em voz áspera:

— Vamos! Acorda! Não faz isso comigo!

Ela, entretanto, teimava em não despertar, enquanto os outros já estavam todos despertos. Harry a abraçou contra seu peito, pressionando o rosto da garota contra seu ombro e pescoço, as lágrimas novamente inundando seus olhos.

— Não faz isso comigo... — ele sussurrou novamente, a voz embargada. — Não me deixa... Não posso viver sem você... Amo você...

— Ainda bem, porque eu também te amo e preciso de você... — disse a voz dela, fraca e abafada contra a pele de Harry, que sentiu um leve arrepio. Ele paralisou, inclusive sua respiração, ainda sem querer acreditar e ter uma decepção.

— Voltei, Harry... — ela sussurrou. — Voltei para você...

Só então ele pode acreditar e dar um urro de alegria. Apertou-a tão forte que temeu quebrar suas costelas. Segurou sua nuca e ergueu seu rosto. Deixou seus olhos se embeberem na imagem tão querida de seu rosto sardento. Sorriu-lhe e logo a beijava urgentemente, num beijo desesperado que era como um grito de alegria e vitória.

Voldemort estava profundamente irritado. Seu ataque de fúria ao ver seu maior trunfo ser completamente derrotado, ou melhor, eliminado, foi tão potente que Harry não pode evitar sentir parte dele. Ainda abraçado a Gina, ele sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua cicatriz, e usou sua Oclumência com toda a força que foi capaz, pois não queria que Gina percebesse e se assustasse.

De repente, algo muito impressionante aconteceu. Voldemort se ergueu do lugar onde estava e num andar régio e lento, começou a caminhar em direção a Harry! As pessoas que não saiam da sua frente voluntariamente iam sendo jogadas para os lados apenas com a força da aura mágica de Voldemort. Harry se separou de Gina, e a ajudou a se levantar. Era a hora da verdade. Virou-se para todos e disse:

— Afastem-se, por favor. Agora é entre eu e ele.

— Mas... mas Harry! — protestaram Rony, Hermione e Ana.

Dumbledore ergueu sua mão, calando os protestos deles.

— Não, agora Harry tem que enfrentá-lo sozinho. Vocês devem saber disso, se participaram da conversa que meu quadro e Snape tiveram com o Harry. Chegou a hora de a última Horcrux ser destruída e assim Voldemort voltar a ser passível de morrer.

Cabisbaixos, os três amigos de Harry se afastaram. Temiam pelo amigo. Dumbledore apertou o braço de Harry, incutindo-lhe confiança, e se afastou. Nesse momento, Voldemort estacava, a poucos metros de Harry. Agora os dois estavam se encarando, apenas a luz da lua os iluminando.

— Potter, creio que chegou a nossa vez... — a voz fria e aguda de Voldemort se fez ouvir. — Essa guerra está indo além das minhas expectativas, de certa forma vocês merecem elogios, jamais pensei que resistiriam por tanto tempo... Mas não espere elogios de mim. Quero apenas a sua morte.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha, pondo-se em posição de luta. Segurava a varinha como um esgrimista segura sua espada na hora de um combate. Harry também ergueu sua varinha, mas sabia que não a usaria, ao menos por enquanto. Era mesmo chegada a hora da verdade, e ele ficaria à espera do golpe fatal de Voldemort sem sequer se defender. Era necessário.

— Vamos, Voldemort. Estou esperando.

— Diz o meu nome? Estou impressionando... — Voldemort disse de maneira debochada. — Então se prepare! _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry apenas riu. Com o poder da parte do Amuleto de Merlin do sereiano, as Maldições da Morte eram totalmente neutralizadas. Um escudo de luz dourada envolveu seu corpo, neutralizando o raio verde do _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort.

— Apenas isso, Voldie? Pensei que, com os poderes tão incrivelmente superiores aos meus, como vive se pabulando, conheceria feitiços mais potentes, mais letais ou cruéis que uma simples Maldição Imperdoável... Onde estão seus amplamente falados feitiços de magia das trevas? Enquanto eu estiver usando esse Amuleto de Merlin, Maldições da Morte são inúteis. Fazem menos efeito que um simples _Alorromora_...

Irritado com a maneira como Harry falara, debochado, menosprezando-o, Voldemort apertou tanto o cabo de sua varinha que os nódulos de seus dedos ficaram impensavelmente mais brancos. Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort se fecharam por um tempo, como se ele estivesse se concentrando. Quando os abriu, eles revelavam uma maldade intensa. O clima ficou opressivo, era como se magia negra se destilasse do corpo de Voldemort, que ergueu sua varinha e gritou, lançando um feitiço só usado por quem fosse realmente das trevas, conhecido por poucos. Mesmo Dumbledore, com toda sua vivência e conhecimento, não sabia de sua existência.

— _Exterminius_!

Esse feitiço não destruía apenas o corpo. Ele afetava também a alma. Era a morte ao mesmo tempo do corpo e da alma, a aniquilação completa de uma pessoa, de tal maneira que jamais haveria, para quem recebesse esse feitiço, um reencontro com o Criador, um retorno ao Universo, aos elementos com que tudo era feito. A magia presente em todas as coisas, que todos têm, jamais voltaria a se unificar com sua matriz original.

Harry fechou os olhos, esperou pelo feitiço com coragem e uma ponta de medo, afinal, o que ele e Dumbledore achavam que ia acontecer era apenas teoria, jamais fora posto em prática. Ao menos, se ele morresse naquele momento e naquele lugar, saberia que Voldemort seria, outra vez, mortal, e que outros podiam continuar sua luta e tentar acabar com ele. Quando o raio negro atingiu Harry na cabeça, bem na testa, o grito que saiu de dentro de si não parecia dele, tinha até entonação diferente. Seu corpo recebeu um impacto tão grande que voou vários metros, caindo no chão com uma violência que o fez desmaiar por uns minutos.

Voldemort e seus Comensais soltaram urros de alegria, enquanto se elevava, da parte dos defensores de Hogwarts, um lamento coletivo. Gina, abalada, tentou correr ao corpo de seu amado, mas Dumbledore a segurou pelos ombros, não deixando que ela fosse. Enquanto a maioria olhava para Harry com certeza de sua morte, Dumbledore, Snape, Rony, Hermione e Ana o olhavam com uma mistura de medo e expectativa, pois eram os únicos que tinham ideia do que podia estar acontecendo naquele momento.

Harry voltou rapidamente à consciência, mas não abriu os olhos. Manteve-se deitado e imóvel, ainda sentindo o impacto do feitiço poderoso e a dor do choque com o solo. O Amuleto de Merlin não permitira que o golpe fatal de Voldemort o matasse, pois ele mantinha seu portador sempre com vida, bastava saber se a Horcrux fora destruída. Ele não sabia como podia ter certeza daquilo. Concentrou-se em suas sensações e emoções. Tinha certeza que algo estava diferente dentro de si. Sempre convivera com uma leve sensação de peso em seu corpo, uma sensação de tensão, de aprisionamento, de espionagem, como se sempre estivesse sendo vigiado, como se algo não estivesse certo dentro dele. Agora, Harry se sentia estranho. Aquelas sensações tinham todas desaparecido, sentia falta delas, pois sempre convivera com elas. Há coisas que nós só percebemos que temos ou sentimos quando as perdemos, e é o que acontecia com Harry. Forçado desde um ano de idade a conviver com uma presença alienígena em seu corpo, agora, que essa presença não mais existia, Harry se sentia estranho, como se faltasse uma parte dele que sempre estivera lá, espreitando nas sombras. Apesar de se sentir estranho, Harry jamais se sentira tão leve e tão em paz. Tinha certeza. Não era mais uma Horcrux. A última parte da alma fragmentada de Voldemort, fora a que se encontrava no corpo do bruxo, acabava de morrer.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo com Voldemort. Ele pareceu também receber parte do impacto do feitiço que lançara, pois caiu sobre um joelho, subitamente fraco. Respirava de maneira arfante, e seus olhos viperinos e vermelhos estavam arregalados, olhando em torno de maneira confusa, sem saber o que eram aquelas sensações estranhas e desagradáveis que o percorriam.

Harry abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Logo se incorporou e se sentou. Não se sentia mais o mesmo, uma sensação de alívio o percorria, e não sentia mais nada em sua cicatriz. Harry tinha plena certeza, jamais Voldemort penetraria em sua mente novamente, nem ele poderia mais penetrar na mente do bruxo, a não ser que usassem Legilimência um com o outro.

Voldemort arregalou ainda mais os olhos e se pôs de pé, meio cambaleante, olhando fixo para o homem que devia estar total e irremediavelmente morto, morto tanto física quanto espiritualmente.

— Mas... o que está acontecendo? Você deveria estar morto!

Sorrindo, Harry se levantou. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente por trás dos óculos.

— O Amuleto de Merlin. Enquanto eu estiver usando ele, nada poderá acabar com minha vida. Por quê, Voldie? Por acaso está com medo?

Voldemort se irritou com a declaração e com a maneira irônica como Harry o vinha chamando.

— Medo? Lord Voldemort jamais tem medo! — entretanto Voldemort sentiu algo estranho, uma sensação meio sufocante, e pôs sua mão sobre seu peito. — Mas o que é que está acontecendo comigo?

Harry riu ainda mais.

— O que houve, Voldie? Por acaso não está com a sensação de que perdeu... "algo"?

Era estranho, mas era isso mesmo. Voldemort sentia como se tivesse perdido algo vital para ele. Desconfiado, olhou para Harry. Ele mantinha os olhos sobre Voldemort com a segurança de quem sabe de algo que ninguém mais sabe. Subitamente temeroso, Voldemort falou:

— O que quer dizer com isso, Potter?

— Por acaso não sente que algo em você está... digamos... esburacado? Bem, creio que esburacado não é bem a palavra certa... Não sente como se alguém tivesse arrancado e destruído algo muito importante seu?

Subitamente, Voldemort entendeu o que Harry quis dizer, mas não quis acreditar. Não _podia_ acreditar. Entretanto, pelo seu olhar meio demente, meio assustado, Harry percebeu que ele entendera.

— Sim, Voldie, é isso mesmo que você está pensando. Agora você é outra vez mortal. Todas as suas Horcruxes foram destruídas.

Ouvir aquelas palavras causou um grande impacto em Voldemort. Incrédulo, ele olhou para Harry, movendo a cabeça de maneira negativa. Ele sequer sabia que outras pessoas fora ele soubessem da existência de suas Horcruxes, exceto, talvez... Slughorn! Sim, tinha sido ele!

— Sim, Voldemort, nem tente se enganar. Todas as suas Horcruxes foram destruídas. O diário, a Taça de Hufflepuff, o Diadema de Ravenclaw, o Medalhão de Slytherin, o anel dos Peverel, Nagine, e sua última Horcrux.

Voldemort franziu a testa.

— Última Horcrux? Mas eu não fiz uma sétima Horcrux, bem que eu queria, mas perdi meu corpo antes de fazê-la, na noite em que tentei te matar!

Harry tornou a sorrir.

— Bem, você "acha" que não fez. Mas fez, sim. Na noite em que tentou me matar, sem nem mesmo perceber. Quando tentou fazer uma Horcrux em algo que pertenceu a Gryffindor.E acabou de destruí-la. Você acabou de destruir a Horcrux ligada a algo pertencente a ele. Ou seria melhor dizer ligada a _alguém_...

Uma crescente compreensão se estampou no rosto de Voldemort.

— Sim, Voldie. Eu era sua última Horcrux... E você acabou de destruí-la! Por isso está sentindo essa falta, essa sensação de perda. Apenas quando a última das Horcruxes de alguém morre, a alma mutilada sente, percebe a falta de seus outros pedaços! Isso estava no livro sobre as Horcruxes, pena que você não deve ter lido o livro inteiro, né? Contente-se, Voldie! Agora você é mortal e pode ser destruído.

Voldemort apenas continuou olhando para Harry, abismado, chocado, sem conseguir falar nada. Então era por isso que havia aquela ligação mental e espiritual entre eles... Era por isso que o garoto parecia compartilhar algumas de suas habilidades, como a Ofidioglossia...

— Mas você ainda está vivo?

— O Amuleto de Merlin! Por acaso você não soube sobre a nova Profecia?

— Que nova Profecia? — Voldemort perguntou, desconfiado e subitamente temeroso.

Harry riu antes de dizer:

— _A feiticeira que não conhece a magia oferecerá ao Menino Marcado como Igual pelo Lord das Trevas a arma que o vencerá._ E essa arma, Voldie, é o Amuleto de Merlin!


	35. 34 A Batalha Final

Oi, pessoal. Estamos em reta final. Desculpem a demora, mas eu fiquei um mês sem internet, e também estava trabalhando demais, então não tive muito tempo.

Após o capítulo de hoje, só o epílogo. Estou muito feliz de ter conseguido chegar até aqui, não foi fácil para mim escrever essa fic, passei por muita coisa em minha vida enquanto a escrevia, por isso, para mim resta uma sensação de vitória, alívio, orgulho e alegria. Espero que tenha gostado tanto de lê-la quanto eu de escrevê-la.

**Dama Mary Potter:** Obrigada por seu review, Dama Mary. Bjs

**Mickky:** Oi, Mickky! Quase dois anos de fic, não é? Muito obrigada por seu review, eu fiquei feliz demais com ele, você sentiu bem o que eu queria que sentisse, a expectativa e a sensação de adrenalina, eu queria que essa últimas cenas de ação fossem quase que "visualizadas" pelos leitores. Olha, também fiquei com uma dorzinha no coração por terminar... rsrsrs O epílogo já está pronto, mas o postarei na data de aniversário da fic... e depois de alguns reviewzinhos, claro. Rsrsrs autora cruel! No momento, não estou com um projeto de fic nova, mas eu e uma amiga estamos pensando num projeto de um original, um romance vivido na Idade Média. Já o estruturamos e esqumatizamos, falta apenas começar a escrever, mas personagens, tempo, lugar, cenários, os pontos principais do enredo do começo ao fim, tudo já está pronto, então vai ser mais fácil e mais rápido para escrever. Obrigada por seu review! Bjs

**Stephanie:** rsrsrsrsr Stephanie, se um autor fosse ter pena de um leitor, o leitor iria querer bater no autor por se sentir entediado! Rsrsrs acho que entre autor e leitor há meio que uma relação meio de BDSM, sabe? Rsrsrsrs Olha, por causa desse capítulo, eu quase recebi um monte de Avada Kedavra! Rsrrs ninguém me perdoou pelos sustos com as aparentes mortes de Sirius e de Gina. Mas eu fiquei feliz com isso, pois era justamente o que queria. Impactar, e depois aliviar quando vissem que eles estavam sãos e salvos de novo. Nossa, fiquei muito feliz com seu review, pois nele você me mostrou realmente como gostou do capítulo e da fic Omo um todo. Isso é algo maravilhoso para um autor. Olha, se espera realmente com tanta ansiedade o confronto entre Harry e Voldie... vai gostar desse capítulo de hoje, está cheio de combate entre eles (pessoalmente, achei que JK deixou a desejar, nos livros, na parte dos confrontos HarryXVoldie). E espero que, pelo amor de Merlin, você goste do final de minha batalha. Muito obrigada por seu review. Bjs

**Perseus Fire:** E aí, Perseus? Finalmente chegando ao final, né? Depois de quase dois anos de fic. Fiz vocês esperar demais, né? Fiquei muito feliz por ter apreciado tanto o capítulo, esses últimos não foram tão fáceis de serem criados, eu sou uma pessoa que escreve, normalmente, romances, e nunca tinha tido uma experiência com aventura, guerra e ação. Mas foi uma prova de fogo, e acho que consegui passar por ela.

Ah, eu devia ter colocado como nota no capítulo postado antes que a ideia do fogo contra os dementadores não foi minha, né? A fic Harry Potter e o Segredo de Sonserina é da ficwriter que betou essa minha Harry Potter e o Amuleto de Merlin, e ela me ajudou em alguns momentos. Ela é uma das melhores ficwriters que eu conheço. Mas eu menos eu fui original com a coisa da volta das almas aos corpos e liberação das almas dos que já tiveram seus corpos físicos mortos.

Ah, você gostou do meu Harry Tyson? Eu quis fazer por uma vez um Harry não muito comportado, não muito altruísta. Fala sério, de passar por tantas, ninguém se comporta tão "escoteiristicamente" (sorry pelo neologismo). Por isso quis mostrar que o Harry é um ser humano e, como tal, capaz de se perder na dor e cometer atos não tão elogiáveis.

Ah, eu também achei que a JK deixou a desejar na batalha final entre Harry e Voldie. A minha tem mais ação, e sempre quis ver o Harry acabando de verdade com o Cara de Cobra! Claro que a batalha não será fácil para o Harry. Além de o Voldie ser infinitamente mais preparado, ele gosta de usar truques sujos e desleais. Pode esperar, ele será nojento e traiçoeiro até o fim. Mas o Harry vai mostrar toda a determinação e coragem de um grifinório. Muito obrigada por ter permanecido comigo até agora, você é meu leitor preferido. Bjs

Oo00oo

**Capítulo Trinta e quatro**

**A Batalha Final**

A cabeça de Voldemort dava voltas e mais voltas. Ele não conseguia dirigir aquilo muito bem. Saber que agora era mortal de novo... _mortal_. Aquela palavra era seu maior pesadelo, a única coisa que realmente o assustara na vida era a mortalidade. Morrer antes de conseguir conquistar tudo a que tinha direito, tudo o que lhe fora negado, tendo o antepassado poderoso que tinha. Precisava destruir o Potter. Não podia correr risco algum agora que não era mais imortal. E tinha que pegar para si o Amuleto de Merlin. Agora que não tinha mais suas Horcruxes, nem poderia mais fazer outras, uma vez que sua alma fora destroçada o máximo possível, sua última chance de uma garantia de vida eterna era o Amuleto de Merlin, do qual tinha uma prova de que funcionava, como acontecera com Dumbledore.

— Desista, Voldie — disse Harry. — Você não tem a maior chance. Nada pode me atingir agora que tenho o Amuleto de Merlin.

— Realmente, você é um fraco. Da primeira vez, tinha a proteção dada por sua mãe, depois a proteção e ajuda de seus amigos, agora, a proteção do Amuleto. Quando você vai lutar por si mesmo? Quando irá equiparar seus poderes aos meus? A verdade é que sabe que minha magia é infinitamente incomparável à sua.

Aquilo atingiu um ponto sensível de Harry. Intimamente, ele já se questionara várias vezes sobre seu próprio poder, sobre sua capacidade de vencer uma batalha por seus próprios méritos, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Embora soubesse que Voldemort estava tentando conduzi-lo para uma armadilha, ele não podia evitar pensar se seria capaz de vencê-lo sem a ajuda de nada mais que suas próprias habilidades mágicas. Harry, entretanto, era extremamente consciente de que os seus amigos e o mundo da maneira como o conheciam dependiam dele, e não seria louco de cair na esparrela de Voldemort apenas por orgulho próprio.

— Isso não funciona comigo, Voldie. Acha mesmo que me desfarei do Amuleto, te dando uma chance de pegá-lo para si próprio? Não sou tolo. Bem, prepare-se! Irei derrotar você!

Harry se pôs em posição de combate, a varinha em riste. Passou a lançar feitiços e mais feitiços contra Voldemort. O bruxo, entretanto, era poderoso e rápido demais. Antes que os feitiços de Harry o alcançassem, ele conseguia sumir num rápido giro e uma nuvem de fumaça negra. E Harry tinha que se esforçar quando o bruxo se materializava de novo, pois já o fazia lançando feitiços poderosos, alguns dos quais Harry sequer ouvira falar. O Amuleto de Merlin apenas o impedia de morrer, mas não o livrava do impacto dos feitiços, que muitas vezes o jogavam longe e o faziam se machucar seriamente.

Harry, suando muito com o esforço, apertou firmemente os lábios. Daquela maneira, jamais conseguiria vencer Voldemort. Era difícil concordar com o bruxo, mas ele não tinha mesmo as habilidades necessárias para destruí-lo. Irritado, enquanto se defendia de mais um golpe lançado por Voldemort, Harry pensou nas palavras que Dumbledore sempre dizia, de que ele tinha um poder que Voldemort jamais teria, um poder mais poderoso que qualquer outro. Bem, o que o amor podia fazer por ele naquela hora? Não tinha a menor ideia.

Voldemort murmurou mais um feitiço novo para Harry:

— _Corpus Multiplus_!

Harry teve que esfregar os olhos, incrédulo com o que viu. De repente, seis Voldemort idênticos o rodeavam. Parecia uma ilusão. Qual seria o verdadeiro Voldemort? Qual poderia atacar e de qual deveria se defender? Logo ele soube. Todos tinham a habilidade de atacá-lo! Era como se Voldemort sêxtuplos com idênticas varinhas o atingissem! Recebendo variados _Bombarda_, Harry caiu ajoelhado no chão, sentindo o impacto dos feitiços. O que ele não percebia era que estava sendo vítima de uma ilusão. Apenas um Voldemort o atacava, um feitiço o atingia. Aquele feitiço tinha uma dupla habilidade: confundia, escondendo a direção do verdadeiro atacante, e causava uma forte ilusão que fazia o atacado realmente sentir variados feitiços, embora não os estivesse recebendo.

Fora do círculo de luta, os amigos e aliados de Harry temiam muito por ele. Percebiam que ele estava levando a pior, pois era muito menos poderoso que Voldemort, ou ao menos não tivera acesso aos seus conhecimentos mágicos e de magia das trevas. Gina, nervosa e preocupada, tentou ir ajudá-lo, mas Rony a segurou pelos ombros.

— Não, Gina! Você não pode fazer nada! Nenhum de nós pode! Isso é entre Harry e Voldemort!

— Mas você não está vendo o que acontece? Ele vai matá-lo!

— Não importa o que aconteça, não podemos interferir! Esse é o destino de Harry! Ou ele mata Voldemort ou é morto por ele, simples assim!

— E você diz isso com essa tranquilidade? Que ver o Harry morto? Pensei que vocês fossem amigos!

— E somos, Gina, mais do que você pode entender, ele é mais meu irmão que meus próprios irmãos, mas temos que deixá-lo cumprir seu destino!

Gina se abraçou a Rony, chorando, escondendo o rosto para não ver Harry sofrendo. Rony, por dentro, estava muito mais preocupado do que deixara Gina notar. Temia por seu amigo, seu irmão, e sabia que não podia fazer nada. Olhou para Mione e Ana e elas lhe devolveram o olhar preocupado.

Enganado pelo ardiloso feitiço de Voldemort, Harry estava apanhando mais que cachorro vadio. Embora não morresse, por causa do poder do Amuleto de Merlin, sofria bastante, além de que o feitiço o deixava desatento em relação ao verdadeiro Voldemort, o qual sabia que, se realmente quisesse derrotar o "moleque" e voltar a ser imortal outra vez, tinha que arrancar dele o Amuleto. Com esse feitiço conseguia distraí-lo o suficiente.

De repente, uma imensa fênix vermelha e dourada, mas dessa vez real, sobrevoou o céu sobre as cabeças dos dois e de todos os outros que assistiam a luta. Começou a cantar em um gorjear intenso e belo.

— Fawkes! — exclamou Dumbledore, que não esperava que o pássaro mágico aparecesse ali.

Harry teve um sobressalto. Enquanto lutava, podia entender o som que saia do bico do pássaro como se fossem palavras. Não entendia como isso podia acontecer, já ouvira Fawkes cantar variadas vezes e jamais entendera o que ela queria dizer. Mas agora, era como se o pássaro lhe falasse claramente.

"_Harry, Harry... grande mago com a alma ardente das fênix, alma controladora da magia do elemento fogo e do elemento ar, não se deixe enganar pelas ilusões que o demônio do Voldemort cria... a vitória está a um passo... revele sua grande força interior..._"

Mesmo sem compreender o porquê de subitamente ser capaz de entender o que as fênix eram capazes de falar, ele decidiu seguir os conselhos da grande ave. Era capaz de muito mais do que imaginava, sabia disso, e não podia deixar que um espírito cheio de trevas vencesse um espírito cheio de luz. Ele concentrou-se, mantendo-se firme no lugar, e fechou os olhos, prestando atenção aos seus demais sentidos, e não ao sentido da visão, que parecia ser capaz de facilmente se enganar. Em Hogwarts, agora que Fawkes se calara, apenas se ouvia o som da luta entre ele e Voldemort. As pessoas em volta estavam caladas, mesmo que por motivos variados. Enquanto os Comensais estavam calados absortos em assistir a luta, impressionados com a capacidade de Harry de ainda estar vivo e lutando, os defensores de Hogwarts se calavam a pedido de Dumbledore, que percebera o problema de Harry e a estratégia que ele decidira usar.

Com os olhos fechados, sem ver os variados Voldemort lançando feitiços, a ilusão se desfez, ao menos para Harry. Os demais ainda eram capazes de ver os seis Voldemort atacando. Harry concentrou-se, e mesmo de olhos fechados conjurava feitiços-escudos para se defender dos feitiços que vinham, agora percebia, de apenas uma direção. Tinha que se defender, pois apesar de não poder morrer, os demais feitiços que não levavam à morte, mas machucavam, podiam contra ele, e o resultado era que seu corpo estava bastante dolorido, cheio de hematomas devido aos feitiços que o impactavam contra o chão, cortes por causa dos _Sectumsempras_ e dores devido às Maldições Cruciatus. O rol de feitiços de Voldemort era extenso.

Ao ver Harry fechar os olhos, Voldemort pensou, equivocadamente, que ele estava baixando a guarda, que finalmente tinha caído totalmente na ilusão do _Corpus Multiplus_. Pensou ser a hora perfeita para arrancar o Amuleto de Merlin do pescoço do rapaz, já que, com os olhos fechados, ele nem perceberia seu movimento. E então se preparou para conseguir seu intento.

Harry concentrou-se totalmente em todos seus sentidos fora a visão, principalmente a audição e um sentido mais "cerebral", a intuição, vista por muitos como o sexto sentido. Queria captar as vibrações de Voldemort para assim, no momento certo, poder neutralizá-lo e atacá-lo em seguida. Logo ele sentiu, claro que de maneira imprecisa, a direção em que Voldemort se encontrava. E então se preparou para conter o que quer que Voldemort lançasse contra ele e contra-atacar.

Voldemort se concentrou no Amuleto que estava sobre o peito de Harry, pendurando de seu pescoço. Lançaria um feitiço simples, que faria com que ele perdesse o Amuleto e ficasse passível de morrer ao mesmo tempo. Dirigindo-se à corrente do Amuleto, lançou um _Diffindo._ Preparando-se para qualquer feitiço, Harry se concentrou, à espera do golpe. Prevendo mais ou menos de onde ele viria, ele mentalizou um _Protego Horribilis_ altamente potente, para não apenas deter, mas fazer o feitiço retornar para o feiticeiro, como o escudo conjunto forjado por ele e Ana tinha feito contra Macnair. Mentalizou bastante, reunindo toda sua vontade para fazer esse escudo, e preparou-se para o impacto.

O retorno de seu feitiço era algo que Voldemort não imaginara. Contente, ele esperou o _Diffindo_ ir ao encontro da corrente do medalhão. Com sorte, o feitiço, além de romper a corrente, também rasgaria as roupas e carne de Harry, tornando-o mais ferido e fraco, incapaz de prosseguir com a batalha. Quando o feitiço — que era simples, mas lançado por Voldemort se tornava poderoso — atingiu o peito de Harry, Voldemort sorriu por uma fração de segundo. Entretanto, ao não ver nada acontecer, nem com o amuleto nem com Harry, ele começou a achar que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. E isso se confirmou quando ele viu um leve clarão acontecer no peito de Harry e subitamente o feitiço ricochetear e voltar... contra ele próprio!

Isso tudo foi muito rápido, Voldemort não teve sequer tempo de se mover quando o feitiço o atingiu. Entretanto, quando o feitiço atingira o feitiço-escudo de Harry, ricocheteara sob outro ângulo, e não atingiu Voldemort no peito, mas no ombro direito. Uma súbita onda de dor o atingiu quando ele viu, abismado, os tecidos de sua túnica e capa se rasgarem e sua carne cortada profundamente. Ele deixou cair a varinha, pois seu braço direito quase explodiu de dor e ficou praticamente inutilizado. O impacto do seu próprio feitiço o fez dar uns passos para trás e cair ajoelhado. As pessoas que assistiam a batalha entre eles ficaram impressionados e um murmúrio de surpresa escapou da boca de todos, inclusive Comensais, que jamais imaginariam ver o seu Lord um dia de joelhos em frente a um bruxo tão jovem e de capacidade mágica tão inferior.

Harry não perdeu tempo. Abriu os olhos e viu o resultado de sua estratégia. Sorriu e ergueu a varinha, não querendo perder tempo e aproveitar a oportunidade. Mesmo tendo abominação por matar, mas sabendo que era o que tinha de fazer, ele gritou:

— _Avada Kedavra_!

O jorro verde, entretanto, não atingiu Voldemort, que foi muito rápido, pegando a varinha com sua mão esquerda e levitando alguns metros. Caso tivesse permanecido no mesmo lugar por só mais alguns segundos, Voldemort estaria morto, atingido em pleno peito por uma Maldição da Morte. Harry praguejou, irritado por ter perdido a chance. Se tivesse sido apenas um pouco mais rápido... Bem, mas não era hora de se lamentar. Já fora uma vitória conseguir ferir Voldemort e escapar do feitiço ilusório dos sêxtuplos Voldemort. Temendo uma nova tentativa de Voldemort lhe arrancar o Amuleto, Harry o pôs dentro das roupas. Sob sua pele nua, ele parecia quente e acolhedor.

— Não pense que me venceu ainda, moleque atrevido. Precisa crescer muito ainda para conseguir me derrotar! Bem, chegou a hora de minha última cartada. Creio que não vai gostar dela, Potter...

Harry sentiu um súbito arrepio. Sabia, Voldemort tinha preparado algo muito perverso com último recurso. A última carta de sua manga deveria ser algo perigoso para Harry, normalmente os últimos recursos o eram. Eram planos só usados em momentos de desespero, quando não se tinha mais nada em que apostar. E Harry preparou-se mental, espiritual e fisicamente para isso.

Voldemort deu um sorriso cruel e sarcástico e olhou para um de seus abismados Comensais.

— Dolohov, traga nossos convidados especiais para a festa.

Antônio Dolohov maneou a cabeça e ergueu sua varinha. Por ela, começou a atrair algo. A princípio ninguém percebeu o que era que vinha se deslocando pelo ar, mas quando as três formas chegaram, um murmúrio perpassou todo o lugar. Eram três pessoas, que estavam erguidas no ar como se estivessem penduradas por cordas imaginárias. Estavam despertos, e olhavam para tudo com ar aterrorizado. Eram três trouxas. Eram os Dursley.

Harry gelou ao ver aquilo. Podia não ter muita afinidade com sua família, mas não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela, além do que criara certa afinidade por sua tia Petúnia. Nesse momento tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda olhavam para tudo com verdadeiro pavor. Harry não tinha a mínima ideia de por quanto tempo eles tinham estado sequestrados, pois não entrara mais em contato com eles desde que partira de sua casa em agosto do ano passado. E Harry tinha ideia de como o ambiente em volta deles parecia mesmo terrível: mortos para todos os lados, muito sangue, lobisomens e gigantes, um castelo avariado, enfim, um ambiente de guerra. Tio Válter e Duda eram os mais assustados, pois além daquele ambiente todo, a pressão e o terror que deviam ter vivido, os dois temiam intensamente tudo o que falasse a respeito de magia.

— Minha família! Mas você é mesmo muito baixo, Voldemort!

— Bem, não posso fazer nada se conheço a fama do "Santo Potter"... — Voldemort retrucou em voz arrastada. — Sei dos seus ideais, sua honra e outras dessas besteiras que os frouxos usam para justificar suas derrotas e fraquezas. Bem, agora achegou a hora das negociações... Vamos fazer um trato... Uma troca bastante justa.

Harry apertou os olhos. Sabia muito bem que Voldemort podia ser tudo, menos justo. Tinha que se manter esperto, ativo.

— Acha que o Amuleto de Merlin vale a vida de seus parentes, Potter? Bem, meu trato é esse: você me entrega o Amuleto de Merlin e sua vida em troca da vida dos três trouxas. Troca bastante justa, um objeto e uma vida por três vidas.

Nem por um segundo Harry acreditou que Voldemort cumpriria sua parte no trato caso Harry o aceitasse, o que não era o caso. Jamais Voldemort deixaria os Dursley saírem com vida dali. Com certeza os mataria tão logo tivesse o Amuleto de Merlin e a vida de Harry em suas mãos. Jamais Voldemort cumpriria sua parte num trato, pois a palavra dele valia menos que nada.

— Sei que você vai ficar com o Amuleto e quatro vidas se eu ceder ao seu plano vil, Voldie. Acha que não te conheço? Ora, homem, nossas almas partilharam por dezesseis anos um mesmo corpo! Acha que não te conheço? Sei que os matará de qualquer maneira. Não é da sua índole cumprir acordos! Você é a traição em pessoa! Pode não ter inventado o conceito de traição, mas tenho certeza que o fez evoluir bastante!

— Bem, pelo visto me conhece bem demais... — Voldemort sibilou, suas feições e expressão ainda mais viperinas. Mantinha um sorriso cruel, sarcástico e corrompido no rosto. — Posso demorar bastante para matá-los... O que me diz do novo trato? Se não me der o Amuleto, seus parentes trouxas vão ser torturados continuamente com a Maldição Cruciatus... Duvido que os trouxas tenham a mesma resistência que muitos bruxos, como você, têm. Afinal creio que jamais sentiram dor mais excruciante na vida que as dores de uma Cruciatus bem lançada!

Harry olhou para seus tios e seu primo, que tremiam como varas verdes levitando há uns metros do chão. Ouviam todas e cada uma das palavras trocadas por eles, e o que Voldemort falava era algo realmente atemorizante para eles, Harry tinha que reconhecer. Pois eles enfrentavam o desconhecido.

Mas por mais que não quisesse que seus parentes sofressem, apesar de tudo o que já sofrera em suas mãos, havia coisas demais em jogo para Harry se deixar levar por Voldemort, para aceitar seus tratos, mesmo que tivesse a certeza que o Lord cumpriria sua parte. O futuro de toda a comunidade bruxa e as sutis linhas entre o mundo bruxo e o trouxa estavam em jogo, e com Voldemort no poder — e com o Amuleto de Merlin, que lhe daria eternidade — seria um infindável reinado de terror.

— Fique com seus tratos para você, Voldie. Há muita coisa em jogo, e você não é confiável.

— Bem, se você quer assim... Vou te dar um incentivo, garoto... Quem sabe depois de ver o sofrimento de seus parentes não muda de ideia? _Crucio!_

Voldemort apontara sua varinha para Válter Dursley, que na mesma hora ficou rígido e logo começou a se contorcer, em pleno ar, com a dor visceral mais potente que ele já sentira... Não, mais potente até do que podia imaginar. Seus órgãos pareciam estar sendo esmagados, um queimor percorria toda sua pele e músculos, como se estivesse dentro de um incêndio, não, era mais que tudo isso, era uma dor tão intensa que não era discernível.

— Válter! — Petúnia gritou, assustada. Olhou para Harry. — Harry, por favor, faz ele parar!

Todavia Harry estava de mãos atadas. Olhava para seu tio corcoveando de dor e sentia pena dele, pois sabia o que era receber uma Maldição Cruciatus, ainda mais a primeira vez, mas não podia fazer nada.

— Tia, me entenda! O futuro de tudo depende do que acontecer hoje à noite! Se eu... se eu me deixar dobrar por Voldemort, tudo estará perdido! Ele pretende matar vocês de qualquer maneira!

Para evitar ao menos a tortura, Harry passou a lançar feitiços e mais feitiços sobre Voldemort, mas o feitiço-escudo erguido pelo bruxo era deveras potente, nada o atravessava. Petúnia via o esforço de Harry, mas temia que ele não conseguisse ajudá-los. O pior, para ela, foi quando Voldemort deixou Válter, que estava ofegando e quase inconsciente de dor, para atacar Duda. Ela amava intensamente seu filho, e não queria que ele sofresse nada daquilo.

— Duda! Oh, maldito, deixe meu filho em paz! Me ataque, me mate, faça o que quiser comigo, mas libere meu filho!

As lágrimas escorriam abundantes por suas faces, e ela se deplorava, mais uma vez se odiando por ter nascido um aborto, como toda sua família, exceto Lílian. Se tivesse um pouco de magia... Um mínimo que fosse, que a ajudasse a liberar Duda daquele sofrimento e deixar Voldemort vulnerável a um dos ataques que Harry lançava...

Ela não soube precisar realmente o que sentiu, mas alguma coisa, uma espécie de força, de energia muito intensa prorrompeu de seu corpo. Era como se ela estivesse sendo percorrida por poderosas ondas elétricas sobre as quais não tinha qualquer controle. A única coisa que soube foi que uma onda iridescente, brilhante saiu de seu corpo violentamente, "quebrando" a espécie de escudo que protegia o corpo de Voldemort e o atingindo em pleno peito. O bruxo foi jogado para trás e não pôde continuar com a tortura, pois sua concentração ao lançar a Maldição Cruciatus foi rompida. A energia que emanava do corpo de Petúnia se expandiu, tocando todos, inclusive quem apenas assistia ao combate entre Harry e Voldemort, mas já não tinha o mesmo ímpeto de quando irrompeu contra o Lord e o deteve. Apenas aqueceu as pessoas, e todas reconheceram o que ela era: pura magia. Magia totalmente reconhecível como a usada por marinheiros de primeira viagem. Todos percebiam isso por já terem tido sua iniciação em magia, quase sempre acontecida de surpresa e sem qualquer espécie de controle, como parecia ser o que aconteceu com Petúnia.

A magia de iniciante de Petúnia também rompeu com o feitiço de levitação que Dolohov mantinha sobre ela, Válter e Duda, e os três caíram no chão. Como tinham estado há apenas quatro metros do solo, além de o chão ser de terra fofa, eles não se machucaram ao cair, sentiram apenas leves dores, e para Válter e Duda, que tinham sido iniciados no horror da Maldição Cruciatus, jamais a palavra dor teria o mesmo significado de antes. Com uma mescla de pavor e fascínio, ambos olhavam para Petúnia, que ainda estava envolta por uma suave aura iridescente. Estavam abismados, pois agora estava claro para todos que Petúnia não era uma trouxa, como todos supunham. E Harry sabia que, muito menos, um aborto. Ela era...

— Tia Petúnia, a senhora é uma bruxa! A magia demorou a ser despertada, mas antes tarde do que nunca! Rony, Hermione, Ana, cuidem deles, protejam eles! Tenho que continuar com o Voldie aqui!

Enquanto Rony, Hermione e Ana corriam a fazer o que Harry lhes pedira, Harry se voltou para Voldemort, que nesse momento se levantava lentamente, recuperando-se do impacto que sofrera com a magia de Petúnia.

— Bem, Voldie, agora é apenas entre nós... Apenas o meu poder, minha magia, contra a sua. Como você mesmo disse, seus recursos se esgotaram. Agora não tem mais cartas nas mangas. Como se sente sabendo disso?

— Se enxerga, garoto! Você ainda vai ter muito que crescer e aprender para poder se equiparar a mim! Eu sou o Lord Negro, atualmente o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo! Se não fosse o Amuleto de Merlin, você já não estaria vivo!

E Harry percebeu que o que Voldemort falava era verdade. Ele ainda não se provara realmente, e não queria ficar eternamente sem a certeza de que derrotara Voldemort por seus próprios méritos ou fora apenas a imensa quantidade de ajuda que recebera, principalmente do Amuleto, que liquidara o monstro. Por uma única vez, ele queria se provar. Sentia que era o certo a fazer, e não apenas por orgulho. No mais íntimo do seu ser, uma certeza estava nascendo, vinda de dentro de sua alma, ao perceber que mesmo com o Amuleto ele combatia e nunca conseguia vencer: para realmente vencer Voldemort, para evitar de maneira total que ele ainda fosse uma ameaça, mesmo morto, ele tinha que matar o bruxo sem o auxílio do Amuleto. Tinha que vencer por seus próprios méritos.

Mantendo em torno de si um forte Feitiço-escudo, pois achava que Voldemort era covarde e perverso demais para atacar pelas costas, Harry se voltou para Ana, que estava na fila da frente de expectadores do combate, tendo acabado de auxiliar, junto a Hermione e Rony, os Dursley. Caminhou até ela, conjurou um forte Feitiço-escudo Horribilis para ela e, tirando o Amuleto de seu pescoço, estendeu-lhe, dizendo:

— Tome conta dele, Ana. Muito obrigada por ter me oferecido com tão boa vontade sua posse mais preciosa.

Ela estava tão abismada que só fez segurar o Amuleto fortemente e não conseguiu falar nada. Voldemort até tentou usar aquele momento vulnerável, em que o Amuleto não estava sendo usado, para lançar um feitiço e tentar pegá-lo, mas o feitiço de Harry, que estava ficando cada vez mais poderoso, neutralizou-o. Rapidamente Ana o pôs no pescoço, para assim deixá-lo protegido por meio da própria magia dele, novamente ativada. Quando Harry se voltou para Voldemort e caminhou até onde o bruxo estava, no centro da clareira de pessoas, todos viram o Amuleto no pescoço de Ana e murmúrios e gritos perpassaram todos.

— Não, Harry, você quer se matar? — gritaram Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso é loucura, Harry! — gritou Gina, seus olhos já começando a se encherem de lágrimas. — Por mim, volte e pegue o Amuleto!

Ele não deu ouvido aos pedidos de um monte de gente. Ficou apenas olhando para Voldemort, que acabava de se recuperar da surpresa e agora gargalhava sinistramente.

— Seu tolo! Perdeu a única chance que tinha de me matar! Confesso, eu estava com dúvidas, sentia certo receio, mas agora estou totalmente confiante!

Pálida, Minerva segurou fortemente o antebraço de Dumbledore e murmurou:

— Alvo, isso não é perigoso demais? Que chance o nosso Harry tem contra o poder e crueldade de Voldemort, sem o Amuleto de Merlin? Não acha que deve intervir e forçá-lo a retomar o Amuleto?

— Não, Minerva, ninguém deve intervir. Ele deve lutar essa batalha apenas com suas próprias habilidades, e percebeu isso. O uso do Amuleto, apesar de proteger seu corpo físico da morte, deixa-o confiante demais, pois sabe que jamais morrerá por feitiços ou armas enquanto o estiver usando. O Amuleto o ajuda apenas até certo ponto; agora, o atrapalha. Ele apenas conseguirá vencer Voldemort se estiver totalmente concentrado em sua magia, suas habilidades, seus instintos de sobrevivência. Vamos ver como ele se sai, e rezarmos para que tudo dê certo.

Voldemort já começou lançando um _Avada Kedavra_ em Harry, que se desviou por pouco, jogando-se no chão. Então o bruxo se voltou para seus Comensais; ainda havia muitos ali, uma quantidade que ainda superava a dos defensores de Hogwarts, apesar da enorme baixa que as tropas de Voldemort tinham sofrido. Para cada morto e ferido entre os defensores, cerca de quinze bruxos das trevas tinham perdido suas vidas ou ficado feridos, o que provava que os defensores tinham mais qualidade e os Comensais, mais quantidade.

— O que estão esperando para voltarem à luta, seus imprestáveis? A guerra ainda não acabou! Quero ver cada um desses traidores do atual Ministério morto ou sofrendo horrores, principalmente os bastardos da Ordem da Fênix! Vamos, lutem, vadios!

As palavras de Voldemort mexeram com os brios dos Comensais, que se voltaram sedentos de sangue para os bruxos que antes tinham combatido, suas varinhas em riste. Logo a batalha começou novamente em torno do círculo onde Harry e Voldemort combatiam. O ar voltou a se encher com os sons próprios das batalhas: feitiços, gritos e gemidos de dor, praguejos e palavrões, sons de golpes e de corpos de movendo. Mas Nenhum dos combatentes se atrevia a chegar perto de onde Harry e Voldemort combatiam; era como se eles ainda estivessem na clareira de pessoas de antes, um círculo quase tão perfeito que parecia ter em volta uma cerca, uma divisória que os separava dos demais combates. Aquela era uma luta particular.

A luta agora entre Voldemort e Harry era até meio desleal. A sorte de Harry era a agilidade e velocidade que adquirira com o treino de quadribol. Mais do que atacar, ele se defendia e se esquivava dos poderosos feitiços de Voldemort. Estava mais machucado pelas vezes que se jogara ao chão que pelos feitiços propriamente. Tinha que ser capaz de atacar e não apenas se defender, ou atacar e se defender ao mesmo tempo, como Voldemort tão bem fazia, mas ainda não tinha essa habilidade. Seus feitiços-escudos não eram tão poderosos que pudessem deter Maldições Imperdoáveis ou feitiços ainda piores como o até pouco tempo desconhecido _Exterminius, _que devia ser a Maldição Suprema, e não a Maldição da Morte, como todos pensavam até o momento. Tinha que usar alguma tática para ao menos acertar Voldemort de verdade, e não apenas seu escudo. Na verdade na maioria das vezes nem seu escudo conseguia acertar, mais preocupado em salvar o próprio pescoço. Talvez se usasse a mesma técnica que usava para se defender... Agilidade e velocidade, senso de evasão...

Sim, ia tentar isso, ia tentar se defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Quando Voldemort passou a atingi-lo com vários feitiços, um atrás do outro, Harry começou a gingar o corpo numa agilidade incrível, indo para um lado e para o outro, não sendo atingido pelos feitiços por questão de meros centímetros. Mas não ficou parado, apenas se esquivando dos feitiços, como tinha feito antes. Passou a se movimentar também para a frente, avançando ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia dos feitiços lançados contra ele. Chegou perto de Voldemort, que não se preocupou em fazer um feitiço-escudo por estar lançando feitiços seguidos em Harry, e tentou matá-lo:

— _Avada Kedavra_!

No último instante, entretanto, quando o feitiço estava prestes a tocá-lo, Voldemort deu um giro e se desvaneceu em pleno ar. Logo Harry deu a volta, para não deixar as costas expostas ao inimigo. Na sua frente, há uns metros, Voldemort reapareceu. Aquilo não podia ser aparatação, pois nos terrenos de Hogwarts aquilo não funcionava... A não ser que, com os constantes ataques ao castelo, a magia contra aparatação tinha sido rompida! Harry decidiu tirar a prova. Quando Voldemort tentou mais uma vez atingi-lo, tentou aparatar... E conseguiu! Aparatou atrás do bruxo. Talvez sob os sucessivos ataques e a quantidade de magias diferentes, principalmente magia negra, que assolaram a propriedade, ele perdera suas proteções. Pelo menos aquilo era um pouco de defesa.

Enquanto isso, em volta deles, o combate entre defensores e Comensais recrudescia. Lutavam de maneira cada vez mais sangrenta. Cada vez mais os princípios iam sendo esquecidos, todos só pensando na vitória, e da maneira mais rápida possível. A qualidade dos defensores não estava superando a quantidade de Comensais, eles pareciam as cabeças da lendária Hidra de Lerna da mitologia grega, o monstro cujas cabeças renasciam ao serem cortadas. Era incrível, mas quanto mais eles morriam, mais surgiam. Lentamente o combate estava ficando mais difícil de ser vencido ou ao menos controlado pelos defensores. De repente, uma flecha de madeira riscou o céu e desceu como um corisco, cravando-se no peito de Dolohov, que estava prestes a matar Moody, já tendo arrancado, com um feitiço, a perna postiça de madeira do bruxo. Moody, surpreso, olhou bem a flecha. A reconhecia. Era uma flecha centáurea. Ele olhou para a Floresta Proibida ao longe e logo divisou formas saindo de dentro dela. Logo todos notaram o que era: um bando de centauros galopava em direção ao combate, soltando gritos de guerra, suas alijavas a tira-colo e arco-e-flechas nas mãos. Eles chegaram aos Comensais com verdadeira fúria, tanto lhes lançando flechas quanto lhes dando poderosos coices com patas traseiras e dianteiras. Dois centauros chegaram perto de Hagrid, que no momento segurava em cada mão um Comensal pelo pescoço e esmagava seus crânios os batendo um contra o outro. Um dos centauros era inteiramente negro, o outro, tinha pelagem castanho-avermelhada e cabelos e barbas ruivos.

— Agouro, Ronan! — os cumprimentou Hagrid, com ar contente. — Vocês, centauros, decidiram entrar na briga?

— Sim, os planetas e estrelas estavam favoráveis à nossa intervenção... — disse Ronan de maneira desligada, embora não estivesse tão desligado assim, pela forma como se virou rapidamente para trás e lançou uma flecha contra o peito de um Comensal que tinha a varinha apontada para a nuca de um garoto que lutava contra outro. — Covarde...

— Normalmente não nos metemos nas guerras dos humanos, mas essa guerra não vai influenciar apenas os humanos... Creio que todas as demais espécies de seres mágicos vão sofrer nas mãos dos que acham que somos inferiores — disse Agouro.

Um centauro solitário saiu da Floresta Proibida também. Era uma mistura de cavalo Palomino — cuja pelagem era sempre dourada — com homem loiro. Também vinha galopando e atingindo Comensais a torto e a direito.

— Olha lá quem vem! — disse Hagrid. — Firenze! Esteve vagando pela floresta esse ano, banido do seu bando e expulso de Hogwarts por Aleto Carrow. Creio que nessas horas vocês devem esquecer as diferenças que têm com ele, não? Afinal, ele foi banido pela mesma coisa que vocês estão fazendo agora: ajudar os humanos, se manter em contato com eles.

Agouro e Ronan se olharam, sem saber o que fazer, mas logo tomaram uma decisão e partiram até Firenze, dando-lhe as boas-vindas e o chamando para lutar ao lado deles. Hagrid sorriu, enquanto ia atrás de mais Comensais, principalmente os que estavam agindo com covardia. Sentira bastante pena de Firenze enquanto o via solitário na Floresta Proibida durante esse ano. Logo Hagrid sorriu ainda mais. Pelo visto seu irmão estava querendo ajudar de novo. Groupe estava pegando vários Comensais nas mãos, e brincava com eles como se fossem bonecos, mas bonecos muito maltratados: arrancava pernas, braços e cabeças... Quebrava costas... Batia cabeças umas nas outras de maneira a abrir rombos nos crânios... Bom, era mesmo isso o que os Comensais mereciam, ah se era!

A ajuda não ficou apenas com os centauros, não. Uma ajuda ainda mais inesperada surgiu através dos portões escancarados da propriedade de Hogwarts. Vindos da direção de Hogsmead, muitas pessoas vinham correndo ou andando depressa, nas mãos suas varinhas, pedaços de pau, foices, pás e tochas. Finalmente o pessoal do povoado tinha se dado conta que a batalha que acontecia era algo a favor de todos os bruxos de boa índole, e ajuda nunca era demais. Quando, além da qualidade que já tinham, a quantidade se uniu às tropas de Hogwarts, os grupos dos Comensais começaram drasticamente a minguarem, combatidos por variadas espécies e frentes de batalha. Agora era só uma questão de tempo.

Harry e Voldemort continuavam combatendo, praticamente alheios ao que acontecia ao seu redor. De repente, ambos lançaram ao mesmo tempo _Avada Kedavra,_ feitiços que colidiram. Os dois jorros de feitiços se bateram de frente, e novamente a conexão que uma vez já tinha acontecido entre suas varinhas irmãs aconteceu. Ambos perceberam isso quando as varinhas se conectaram de uma maneira que pareciam unidas pelos feitiços, embora agora não fossem mais verdes, um fio de luz dourada as unia. As varinhas em suas mãos começaram a vibrar e sacudir, e ambos sabiam muito bem o que aconteceria, já tendo passado por aquilo antes... Mas não podiam deter, da mesma maneira que não tinham conseguido da outra vez. As varinhas estavam definitivamente unidas, e as mãos deles, unidas a elas. Eles foram levitando no ar e o fio dourado que ligava Harry e Voldemort se fragmentou: embora as varinhas continuassem ligadas, mil outros fios brotaram e formaram um arco sobre os dois, e foram se entrecruzando a toda volta, até encerrá-los em uma teia dourada como uma redoma, uma gaiola de luz que tornava o som do exterior abafado. Era algo estranho ficarem quase em silêncio quando há poucos minutos seus ouvidos estavam saturados com os sons de uma batalha.

Entretanto um som acabou com o silêncio. Era o canto lindo e doce de uma fênix, que saia da fina teia de luz da gaiola em torno deles! E não só dela: o som se misturava a um que vinha de fora, mais fraco: o canto de Fawkes. E Harry entendia todas e cada uma das notas da música como se fossem palavras. Elas lhe falavam de esperança, força de vontade e o incitavam a manter a ligação entre as varinhas. Foi aí que Harry se lembrou: já entendera o canto da Fênix uma vez! Quando a união entre as varinhas dele e de Voldemort tinha acontecido na outra vez, o canto da fênix lhe dissera a frase "Não rompa a ligação". Logo as grandes contas de luz passaram a deslizar pelo fio de luz que unia as varinhas, e Harry se concentrou logo para que elas não viessem para seu lado, mas para irem para o lado de Voldemort, pois sabia que aquela seria uma chance única. Quando acontecesse o Priori Incantatem, as imagens dos feitiços feitos pela varinha de Voldemort encobririam tudo por um tempo, de maneira a deixar Voldemort meio "cego" e ele poderia atacar com toda sua força.

Do lado de fora, a maioria dos Comensais ou estava morto, ou muito ferido, ou tinha se rendido. As demais pessoas olhavam abismadas para o que tinha acontecido entre Harry e Voldemort. A maioria não sabia o que acontecera da outra vez. Dumbledore sorriu:

— Sim... _Priori Incantatem_... É assim que Harry vai vencer Voldemort, e dessa vez sem a ajuda de ninguém, apenas dele mesmo e sua varinha... Varinha gêmea a de Voldemort... Varinha destinada a matá-lo, justamente por causa da Profecia... Ao atingir Harry, Voldemort lhe propiciou ao mesmo tempo a arma que poderia matá-lo...

Voldemort, também sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, tentou com toda sua força forçar as contas de luz de sua varinha para a de Harry, mas o garoto tinha uma tenacidade que qualquer um podia invejar. Temeroso, Voldemort viu as contas de luz cada vez mais perto de sua varinha, que cada vez vibrava e esquentava mais, e ele não poderia contê-la por muito mais tempo.

Logo gritos de dor irromperam da varinha de Voldemort quando finalmente as contas de luz provindas de Harry fizeram contato com a ponta de sua varinha e dela começou a sair as imagens dos feitiços que lançara contra Harry. Essas imagens foram enchendo o espaço do interior da gaiola. Harry sabia que a qualquer momento Voldemort não conseguiria mais conter sua varinha, que vibrava mais que um vibrador, e dessa vez Harry não fugiria, como fizera da outra vez. Dessa vez tinha que encontrar uma maneira de matá-lo. E enquanto Voldemort tentava manter sua varinha estável, com medo do que pudesse acontecer quando a soltasse, Harry decidiu se concentrar, reunir todas as energias que tinha para dar a Voldemort um golpe decisivo. Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou em seu interior, em sua alma, que flamejava como uma luminária brilhante. Ele sabia, e particularmente desde o Patrono incrível que tinha conjurado inconscientemente poucas horas atrás, que tinha um grande e ardente fogo interior, em sua alma, e tinha uma fonte inesgotável, pura e forte de magia inexplorada e potente à sua disposição. Só tinha que deixar essa magia fluir. Harry, apesar do medo, concentrou-se em seu interior e deixou sua mente, tão aberta a influências — como soubera desde a vez em que fora resgatar Sirius de dentro do véu — captar toda a magia e poder ao seu redor e do seu interior. O canto da fênix em sua mente aberta parecia ainda mais majestoso, belo e potente, enchendo-o de um contentamento, uma espécie de fogo mágico incrível que o fazia pensar que tinha, dentro do peito, uma fogueira indolor. Apesar de Harry não saber, isso que ele sentia era a Magia Elemental que todas as almas e corpos tinham, magia que provinha da união primordial entre todas as coisas do Universo, que vinha do Uno que era a união de todas as coisas díspares existentes, um Uno que era uma reunião dos elementos. E o fogo era o seu elemento principal. Enquanto a terra era a magia criadora, a água, a magia unificadora, o ar, a magia homogeneizadora, o fogo era a magia do amor e de tudo o que fosse vibrante, explosivo. O fogo era o elemento responsável pelos demais elementos, era o que "movia o mundo", por assim dizer. E era do fogo interior de Harry que vinha sua poderosa Magia Elemental, agora.

De repente Voldemort não pode mais conter sua varinha vibrante, que com uma vibração mais forte rompeu o contato com a de Harry, o fio de magia entre elas arrebentando. Os feitiços regurgitados pelo Priori Incantatem deixavam Voldemort meio cego, ele via Harry de uma maneira meio indistinta. Tentou acertá-lo com outro feitiço, mas errou seu corpo por vários metros.

Harry concentrou sua magia o máximo que pode, sua expressão tensa parecia falar de fogo, paixão e luz. Então ele abriu os olhos, e isso foi tudo o que Voldemort pode ver de maneira clara em seu rosto: eles brilhavam sobrenaturalmente, era como se chamas vermelhas e douradas saíssem de dentro deles. Harry gritou, estendendo as mãos na direção de Voldemort e desejando ardentemente poder atingi-lo e acabar com toda aquela guerra, trazer, assim, paz ao mundo. Não formulou feitiço algum; a Magia Elemental estava acima disso. Uma explosão intensa aconteceu, e uma rajada imensa e potente de magia e luz em todos os matizes do vermelho, laranja, amarelo, rosa e dourado saiu das mãos de Harry, que era como um lançador de feixes de nêutrons. Quando a energia atingiu Voldemort, uma explosão ainda maior se fez, rompendo de vez a gaiola dourada, que já vinha se desmanchando desde que as varinhas tinham perdido o contato. A magia intensa e brilhante ergueu Voldemort em um orbe de luz e calor há vários metros de altura.

Enquanto isso, Harry parecia explodir em luz e calor. Ele fechou os olhos, cerrou os punhos, seu corpo inteiro estava retesado, e ele urrou. Seu corpo se esticou inteiro, suas roupas se rasgaram e ele se transformou numa imensa fênix dourada e de fogo, que sobrevoou rapidamente toda a zona acima do orbe de fogo que queimava no céu, enquanto gritava num som magnífico e melódico típico das fênix. Então, ainda em pleno ar, ele voltou ao seu corpo normal. Abriu seus olhos e eles resplandeciam numa quente luz e cor. Harry sentia-se poderoso demais, como jamais se sentira em toda sua vida. Atraiu roupas de um Comensal qualquer morto no chão e com um simples movimento da mão, elas já cobriam seu corpo nu. Todos estavam fascinados com o que tinha acontecido, com o orbe de fogo que era Voldemort e com a transformação sensacional de Harry.

Harry desceu ao chão devagar, como se a gravidade não estivesse agindo com sua força total sobre ele, e era porque ele ainda estava magnetizado com a magia ultra-potente que tinha produzido. Ergueu os olhos para o céu e ficou olhando, tenso, como todos, o orbe de energia que vibrava lá em cima. Esse orbe estava carregado e era percorrido por vários e tensos raios de energia eletromagnética, era como se o orbe se expandisse e contraísse constantemente, como se estivesse prestes a se romper. E foi o que aconteceu. De repente o orbe, com Voldemort dentro, que era claramente visto por todos, dado que o orbe era meio translúcido, explodiu como uma bomba de meio quiloton, o poder de uma bomba atômica antiga, mas sem a capacidade destrutiva e a radiação da mesma. O corpo de Voldemort foi pulverizado e descargas de luz mais claras que a luz do sol percorreram o céu por quilômetros, iluminando tudo como se fosse pleno meio-dia nos trópicos, ou ainda mais intenso que isso. Todos que assistiam tiveram que fechar os olhos, não que fossem ficar cegos caso olhassem, mas por instinto, pois era uma luz que encandeava. Em poucos segundos, entretanto, a luz de súbito se apagou e as sombras da noite voltaram a cair sobre Hogwarts. Parecia agora ainda mais escuro que antes, por causa das pupilas encandeadas de todos.

Logo, porém, tudo voltou ao normal. Todos olharam em volta, uns para os outros, o chão, o céu, o castelo, ainda meio atordoados e querendo confirmar se realmente tudo tinha acabado. A sensação que todos sentiam, inclusive os Comensais, era de que tudo não passara de um sonho ou de uma ilusão coletiva, porque o que tinham visto havia sido algo único, jamais presenciado por ninguém. Todavia aos poucos a verdade foi sendo assimilada: Voldemort estava morto. Total e irremediavelmente arruinado, virado pó. Tinham vencido a guerra. Um rugido foi crescendo aos poucos entres as pessoas, tomando cada vez mais proporções até que era alto e potente. Era um rugido que vinha de toda a massa de pessoas que estavam nos arredores do castelo, e também pelos feridos, que vinham saindo do castelo apoiados por Snape, Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey e os alunos que serviram como enfermeiros voluntários.

No meio daquela gritaria de alegria pela vitória, Harry caiu de joelhos no chão. Estava extremamente cansado, seu feito tinha acabado com suas energias. Mas não era só isso. Estava também aturdido. Tudo parecia surreal. Não conseguia acreditar que finalmente ele matara Voldemort, e por seus próprios méritos. Exclusivamente sozinho, sem o apoio de Rony, Hermione, Ana, Dumbledore, o Amuleto de Merlin e quem sabe mais o quê ou quem sempre o ajudara em todas as vezes anteriores.

Logo as pessoas lembraram-se de Harry, após passar a comoção causada pelo senso de vitória, o júbilo que todos sentiam com a morte de Voldemort e o fim da pior ameaça para o mundo bruxo desde Grindelwald. Na verdade Voldemort fora inclusive mais perigoso e difícil de matar que o bruxo do continente europeu vencido por Dumbledore. Os primeiros a se lembrarem de Harry e correrem até ele, como não podia deixar de ser, foram Hermione, Rony, Ana e Gina. A garota se ajoelhara ante ele, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, e lhe dera uma esplêndida bofetada no rosto que jogou a cabeça de Harry para um lado, deixou uma marca vermelha em sua face e o fez ver estrelas.

— Isso é por ter me apavorado tanto! — ela rosnou para logo em seguida abraçá-lo e beijá-lo com furor e desejo selvagens. Harry estava tão cansado e intumescido que apenas aceitou passivamente tanto o tapa quanto o beijo, sorrindo debilmente para a garota de sua vida.

Os demais abraçaram Harry com força também e o que se seguiu foi uma sequência que parecia não ter fim de felicitações, agradecimentos e abraços que o deixaram ainda mais grogue, mas muito feliz. Hagrid pegou Harry e, após o abraço de quebrar costelas usual, plantou o rapaz em seus ombros largos e maciços e o levou para castelo de Hogwarts, sendo rodeado e seguido por todos, como se fosse uma procissão. Pendurados no ar, iam sendo levados os Comensais que ainda viviam. Iam ser presos e quando tudo se ajeitasse, seriam julgados.

No castelo, os elfos domésticos, que ao saberem da vitória tinham corrido para fazer o mais rápido e farto banquete de que Hogwarts tinha história, esperavam-nos com o Salão Principal totalmente modificado, livres dos corpos e sangue oriundos da batalha, as cinco mesas em seus lugares já com algumas guloseimas e bebidas preparadas às pressas. No centro da mesa dos professores, havia um caldeirão de poção vitalizante preparada previamente por Slughorn. Todos se serviram dela, inclusive Harry, que foi forçado a ingerir vários copos, por causa da maneira em que ele se encontrava: exausto, fraco, dolorido e sonolento, incapaz, portanto, de comemorar a vitória, o que era inconcebível, ainda mais que relativamente poucos dos defensores de Hogwarts tinham perdido suas vidas naquela guerra. Havia apenas motivos para se comemorar. E o choro pelos mortos vinha misturado com o senso de orgulho pelas suas mortes honrosas. Havia muitos feridos, também, mas prontamente estavam sendo atendidos não só pelos voluntários da enfermaria, mas por todos os outros que pudessem ajudar, de maneira a curar as pessoas o mais rápido possível. Afinal, tinham que comemorar a vitória, e somente os muito feridos permaneceriam dentro das enfermarias improvisadas nas masmorras, e à força, pois a vontade de celebrar ardia no peito de todos.

Quando o verdadeiro banquete subiu das cozinhas direto para as mesas do Salão Principal, foi uma festa. Os alunos de Sonserina foram liberados, já que não tinha mais motivo para mantê-los presos, e foi uma surpresa perceber que boa parte deles estava contente com a vitória de Harry. Muitos alunos só agiram de maneira má durante o ano por medo de represálias dos Irmãos Carrow, pois se eles eram cruéis com os alunos de outras casas, com quem achassem que fosse "traidor" seriam dez vezes mais. Hogwarts, essa noite, tinha perdido a ajuda de um bom número de soldados.

As pessoas estavam sentadas às mesas, no chão, em todos os lugares possíveis, e dessa vez não havia as mesas de Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. As mesas estavam ocupadas aleatoriamente com representantes de todas as casas, tanto os que ainda estavam em Hogwarts quanto os que já tinham terminado a escola, e se sentavam misturados, pela primeira vez agindo como se no castelo de Hogwarts realmente houvesse união. Aquela noite, apesar de atribulada e muito difícil e dolorosa para muitos, seria inesquecível não só por ser a noite da vitória contra o mal, mas também por ser a noite em que todos viram que a união era a única coisa que os levaria para o futuro. Foi a união de pessoas de diferentes casas, diferentes ideais, diferentes idades e profissões, que os levou à vitória. E também a união com outros seres e animais mágicos.

Os gêmeos pegaram cada um num braço de Harry e o ergueram no ar, para que ele não se soltasse. O levaram para a o tablado onde ficava a mesa dos professores e o colocaram lá, mantendo-se ao seu lado para não fugir. Logo começaram a gritar, no que foram acompanhados pelo Salão Principal em peso:

— Discurso! Discurso!

Na mesma hora o rosto de Harry avermelhou e ele tentou se libertar a qualquer custo, mas os gêmeos eram muito fortes, não era à toa que tinham sido por tantos anos batedores do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

— Pessoal... Eu não quero falar... Eu não sou bom com as palavras... Por favor...

— Você tem que falar, Harry, se não fosse você, a gente não teria vencido! Você foi o responsável pela vitória contra Voldemort!

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, pois uma boa parte do salão parecia aceitar as palavras de Lino Jordan.

— Não, Lino, você está completamente errado! Por causa de uma Profecia idiota, eu fui o escolhido para matar Voldemort, mas a vitória contra ele foi muito mais do que matá-lo! Para começar, eu não teria sequer chegado vivo até aqui se não fosse a interferência de um monte de gente em minha vida, que me ajudou bastante. E hoje, todos lutaram unidos, houve tantos sacrifícios para que tudo culminasse na morte de Voldemort... Não sou apenas eu quem merece elogios, glórias, honras... Cada um de vocês, que lutaram, arriscando suas vidas, matando e ferindo Comensais, coisas tão abomináveis, merece, pois se não fossem vocês, eu não teria conseguido sequer chegar até Voldemort. Ora, pessoal, não vamos tapar o sol com a peneira... Por várias vezes essa noite nós quase perdemos a batalha! Não tivemos as mesmas estratégias de Voldemort, que chegou aqui cheio de planos e aliados. Nossa sorte foi nosso preparo, apesar de Voldemort ter muitos aliados, a maioria não era bem treinada. Muito mais que eu, merecem elogios por seus esforços Gina, Neville e Luna, e todo o pessoal da AD, que treinaram tanto para chegar ao dia de hoje preparados. O pessoal da Ordem, que treinou e se envolveu tanto com táticas dispersivas, treinamento e ataques-surpresa às forças de Voldemort...

Harry olhou com amor para Gina, e recebeu dos seus amigos vaias amigáveis. Ele continuou:

— Hoje, se não fosse o auxílio de Lupin com seus lobisomens — Harry olhou sorrindo para seu amigo e os lobisomens, ainda nesse estado, pois o efeito da poção não tinha passado ainda — de Hagrid e os gigantes que ele trouxe e Carlinhos e seus colegas com os dragões, a gente estaria literalmente f***.

A palavra de Harry provocou uma parada de respiração em algumas pessoas, principalmente a professora McGonagall, que parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque apopléctico, mas também fez muita gente rir, o que deixou o ambiente mais alegre e descontraído. Precisavam daquilo. O trauma da batalha, das mortes, do instinto de sobrevivência liberado essa noite ainda ia afetar muito as vidas de todos.

— Bem, pessoal, não tenho mais nada a dizer, se alguém tem, fale, só quero agora me convencer de que o pesadelo acabou.

Ele saiu do tablado e seus olhos bateram nos Dursley, que estavam encolhidos perto de uma parede. Válter e Duda olhavam para tudo com muito medo nos olhos, pareciam traumatizados com tudo o que tinham passado, e isso era normal, dadas as torturas e traumas que tinham vivido. Harry notou que evitavam olhar para Petúnia, que parecia ao mesmo tempo desolada com o medo de seu marido e de seu filho e fascinada com a recém descoberta de que era uma bruxa. Aproximou-se deles. Válter e Duda o olharam com pânico, mas Harry sequer olhou em sua direção; ele se abaixou ao lado da tia. Olhou-a com ternura.

— Como você está se sentindo, tia? Sei que foram emoções demais, descobertas demais... Deve estar muito nervosa, incerta... Porque sabe que daqui para frente nada mais será igual, né?

Ela o olhou sabiamente, um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

— Sim, Harry, eu sei... Estou bem, não se preocupe... Foi uma surpresa e uma alegria muito grande saber que, mesmo tardiamente, eu sou uma bruxa... Que não fui a única das irmãs que seguiu a triste condição de ser um aborto. Entretanto seu tio e seu primo não querem mais saber de mim perto deles. Estão com medo de mim. O engraçado é que eu mudei bastante esse ano, desde que tivemos aquela conversa, e acho que foi para melhor... Me tornei mesmo uma pessoa melhor, e penso que eu e Válter não temos mesmo mais nada em comum, e não foi hoje que ambos percebemos isso.

Harry olhou para a tia, analisando-a criticamente. Realmente ela mudara muito. Não só parecia uma pessoa muito melhor, mais amável, mais simpática e até mais bonita. Não estava mais tão ossuda, tanto que seu rosto não parecia mais tão "equino". Parecia muito mais jovem... Talvez a amargura, inveja e influência de Válter foram o que a tinham deixado antipática, mesquinha e até cruel.

— Bem, tia, não se preocupe com nada. Não se preocupe com eles... Se não podem deixar os seus preconceitos de lado e perceber que não há nada de errado em ser bruxa, deixe-os viver a vida como querem e venha comigo. Não irá te faltar casa, conforto e amizade.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou um pouco. Logo sorriu e disse:

— Vou pensar com carinho na sua proposta, Harry. Muito obrigada, saiba que você mudou minha vida, rapaz.

De repente Petúnia olhou para um homem de longas vestes pretas e aparência meio sombria sentado em uma das mesas e abriu a boca de surpresa.

— Espere um pouco, aquele ali por acaso não é o... Severo Snape?

Harry olhou na direção do seu olhar e confirmou.

— Sim, tia, é Snape, por muitos anos foi meu professor. Ah, sim, vocês se conhecem, né?

— Ele morava, quando criança, perto da casa dos meus pais, na Rua da Fiação, uma rua pobre perto das docas no rio que passava no bairro... Ele era bastante amigo da Lílian, se encontravam bastante tanto antes da escola quanto durante, na época das férias... Sabia que ele era um bruxo também, só não imaginava encontrá-lo aqui, em Hogwarts.

Snape, de súbito, olhou para Harry e Petúnia. Foi impressão de Harry ou as bochechas pálidas de Snape tinham tomado uma leve cor rosada? Snape corando? Nunca Harry imaginava que veria aquilo acontecer um dia... Mas as bochechas da sua tia também estavam coradas! Intimamente, Harry sorriu. Aquilo ainda ia dar muito que falar... Depois de se despedir da tia, ele foi em direção à mesa onde estavam sentados Hermione, Rony, Ana, Carlinhos, Luna, Neville e Gina. Sentou-se ao lado da garota e a abraçou. Gina recostou-se contra seu peito. Antes dessa noite, não o via há meses, e o amava tanto!

Ninguém mais quis falar, ao menos publicamente. Dumbledore se aproximou de Harry e disse:

— Creio que quer falar comigo algumas coisas, não, Harry? Algumas dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu essa noite? Se vier comigo, poderei explicar.

— Não preciso que me fale nada em particular, Dumbledore. Qualquer coisa que tenha a me dizer pode ser dita na frente de minha namorada e meus amigos, não tenho nada a esconder.

O bruxo sorriu, aprovando a postura de Harry, que estava tão diferente de antes, ele parecia mais maduro. Aquela batalha tornara Harry um homem na verdadeira acepção dessa palavra.

— Muito bem... — disse Dumbledore se sentando à mesa junto aos outros. — Eu queria, em primeiro lugar, te felicitar, Harry. Creio que, quando tudo se acertar, as coisas voltarem aos seus eixos, o Ministério voltar a funcionar, e dessa vez sem usurpadores no comando, você vai ganhar uma Ordem de Merlin, 1ª classe.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

— O quê? Ordem de Merlin? Mas eu não mereço! Quer dizer, não descobri um feitiço importante, nem os usos de alguma coisa que ainda não foi cem por cento explorada nem nada... Quer dizer, o que eu fiz aqui... derrotar Voldemort... eu não tive escolha!

— Está enganado, Harry. Não é qualquer um que faria o que você fez. Eu duvido que qualquer um se desfaria da segurança que era o Amuleto de Merlin e combateria o bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade sem proteção alguma salvo uma varinha e a vontade de vencer. Por que você acha que eu ganhei minha Ordem de Merlin? Por ter descoberto os doze usos para o sangue de dragão? Com certeza isso foi um grande feito, mas minha Ordem foi conseguida por derrotar Grindelwald. E tenha certeza, Harry, ele não era nem a metade tão poderoso e tão cruel quanto Voldemort. Não tinha essa obsessão do bruxo em garantir sua eternidade. Sua Ordem será merecida.

— Não reclama, Harry! — disse Hermione, excitada. — Aposto que você é o único de nós que ainda vai conseguir ganhar uma Ordem de Merlin!

— Não creia nisso, Srta. Granger... — falou Dumbledore delicadamente. — Creio que alguns de vocês já fizeram grandes feitos, e ainda farão mais... Bem, continuando, Harry, creio que você gostaria de saber o que houve com você naquela hora, quando liberou aquela imensa fênix.

— Ah, sim, a Hermione me contou que aquilo era um Patrono Maximum.

— Uhn, creio que a Srta. Granger, com sua grande inteligência, deve saber do que se trata. Por que não diz para todos, senhorita?

Ficando muito vermelha com o elogio, Hermione respirou fundo e, num tom muito didático, disse:

— Um Patrono Maximum é um Patrono que reúne não apenas a magia normal, superficial, que todos os bruxos têm. Ele reúne a magia que há no mais profundo do nosso ser, a magia de nossa alma, nosso coração, raramente usada, por estar num lugar meio inacessível para a maioria das pessoas. Uma Magia Elemental, que tem ligação com os elementos, água, terra, fogo e ar, que em conjunto fazem parte de todos nós, de todas as coisas do universo. Até hoje apenas Merlin, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, tinha conseguido conjurar esse Patrono, pois apenas ele tinha a magia necessária para isso. Só ele até hoje conseguiu usar a Magia Elemental da alma. Apenas bruxos realmente poderosos e que tem a alma pura, livre, aberta aos elementos, ao universo, pode fazer isso.

— E você tem uma mente aberta a influências, Harry — disse Ana. — Lembra, lá no portal do véu? Foi por isso que você podia ouvir as vozes que vinham lá de dentro.

— Sim, Harry, sua alma é poderosa, pura, aberta — disse Dumbledore. — E isso se comprovou com seu último feito. Aposto que você mesmo percebeu seu incrível potencial, somente alguém que percebe isso é capaz de dar tudo de si como você deu. Aquela última coisa que você fez foi realmente incrível. São poucos os que são capazes de usar a magia sem o uso de objetos canalizantes e fórmulas mágicas, e é algo que devia ser tão natural! As crianças fazem isso, antes de entrar na escola e receberem a varinha e treinarem os feitiços. Mesmo sem controle, elas são capazes de sentir e usarem a Magia Elemental, pois ainda não tiverem seus sentidos, almas e mentes "estragados" pelo mundo.

Harry e os outros estavam impressionados com as revelações de Dumbledore e Hermione. Jamais Harry imaginara que podia ser tão poderoso, na verdade ele estava ainda em dúvida, acreditara que o que acontecera fora algo ligado mais à sorte, e a chance de voltar a acontecer era de uma em um milhão.

— Dumbledore, eu gostaria de tirar uma dúvida. O canto das fênix é algo reconhecível? Quer dizer, pelos humanos? Creio que por duas vezes eu entendi o que as fênix diziam, mas acho que estou ficando louco...

Dumbledore, dessa vez, parecia ligeiramente surpreso.

— Não sabia que tinha esse dom, Harry. É um dom precioso e muito, muito raro. As fênix estão entre os seres mais mágicos e puros que existem, só perdendo mesmo para os unicórnios. E quanto à sua dúvida, sim, é claro que as fênix podem ser entendidas, assim como qualquer outro ser ou animal mágico. Só que nem todos são capazes de entender o que eles falam. Veja o dom da Ofidioglossia... É raro, você só o tem por causa de Tom Riddle. Eu sou capaz de entender as fênix, Harry, por que acha que me dou tão bem com Fawkes? Apenas verdadeiros magos têm a capacidade de se comunicar com as fênix, elas escolhem muito bem com quem devem falar. Há vários graus de magia, Harry, os bruxos seguem uma hierarquia de acordo com seu nível de poder. Há os de nível comum, bruxos, os de nível médio, feiticeiros, e os mais poderosos, os magos. Normalmente todos nascem bruxos e com treinamento, vão evoluindo. Alguns, já nascem com o dom para serem magos, e com pouco tempo evoluem. Eu sou um deles, você também. Merlin era um mago, provavelmente o mais poderoso que já existiu. Ele foi o primeiro bruxo que falava com as fênix de que se têm ideia. Godrico Gryffindor também tinha esse dom. Creio que deve ter percebido sua afinidade tão grande com as fênix, meu rapaz. Não só consegue entendê-las, mas o seu Patrono normal mudou para uma fênix, seu Patrono Maximum é uma fênix e mais, você transformou-se numa fênix. Posso estar enganado, mas você não tem ideia do que aconteceu com você naquele momento, aquela transformação tão súbita. Pode ter acontecido tardiamente, mas você é um animago nato, Harry, cuja forma é a da fênix. Acho que não foi capaz de se transformar até o dia de hoje por causa da alma de Voldemort dentro de você. A fênix é algo muito puro para poder se manifestar num meio venenoso, impuro. A fênix faz parte de você, Harry, creio que porque os elementos dominantes em sua Magia Elemental são o fogo e o ar, e as fênix têm uma relação fundamental e primordial com esses elementos, são animais mágicos totalmente elementais, como os dragões.

— Então por que essa relação com as fênix, e não com os dragões, já que ambos têm essa relação com o fogo?

— Não sei direito, afinal nunca estudei a fundo a Magia Elemental e os seres e situações mais relacionadas a ela, mas tenho uma ideia. Os dragões são seres do fogo; as fênix, além do fogo, também são seres do ar. São animais mais iluminados e puros que os dragões, assim como a sua alma é, Harry, muito iluminada e pura. Caso não fosse assim, como acha que durante anos o poder maléfico da alma de Voldemort não conseguiu corromper ao menos um pouco a sua alma? Pode relutar em aceitar, Harry, mas você, como provou muito bem hoje à noite, é um grande mago. E ainda realizará feitos grandiosos.

— Obrigado, Dumbledore... — Harry comentou, corado.

— A gente queria te agradecer, Prof. Dumbledore, por ter nos deixado um quadro com uma imagem tão fiel ao senhor — disse Gina. — Foi de grande ajuda à AD, nos treinou e ensinou feitiços.

— Quer dizer que vocês continuaram com a AD? Creio que quer dizer Armada de Dumbledore, não é? Irritaram bastante nossa estimada Dolores Umbridge — os olhos azuis se encheram de riso e um brilho intenso. — Creio que já sabia, desde o começo, que vocês fariam, naquele ano, um grupo desse tipo.

— Como?

— Ora, eu mantinha os olhos em cima de Harry durante muito tempo... Em certos momentos me disfarcei até como o _barman_ do Cabeça de Javali. Ele é um primo distante, temos olhos muito parecidos, então era fácil me disfarçar dele. Foi ali que percebi que algo estava acontecendo, não era normal um agrupamento tão grande de alunos naquele bar, ao invés do bar de Madame Rosmerta.

Algo veio à mente de Harry. Achara que o barman do Cabeça de Javali não lhe era estranho, seus olhos azuis brilhantes e sagazes lhe lembravam muito alguém, mas não sabia quem era. Agora sabia.

— Por isso achei o barman tão parecido com alguém que não lembrava quem era! Era você! Dumbledore, você é genial!

— Obrigado, Harry. Ah, mais uma coisa. Você também vai receber os papéis que o tornarão oficialmente o Conde de Gryffindorbrough. Virará Lord Harry.

— Ah, não! Só me faltava essa... receberei esse título e uma Ordem de Merlin na mesma noite e diante um mar de pessoas! Sou mesmo um azarado!

Todos riram com Harry. Ele considerava azar receber coisas que tantos bruxos dariam, na verdade davam, tudo para conseguir, inclusive suas próprias almas. Quando Dumbledore saiu, eles se dispersaram. Rony e Hermione tomaram seu rumo, assim como Harry e Gina, Neville e Luna e Ana e Carlinhos. Todos os casais tinham muito a conversar e... "conversar".

Oo00oo

Carlinhos a Ana foram até as ameias. Ambos estavam meio tensos um com o outro, mas por nada que o outro tivesse feito de errado. Ainda não tinham conversado direito desde que a batalha finalmente tinha acabado. A razão de sua tensão era a percepção que tinham tido do quão facilmente poderiam ter perdido um ao outro nessa noite fatídica. Ficaram lado a lado, apoiados na amurada denteada, olhando o terreno de Hogwarts, ainda totalmente tomado pelas cenas da batalha: muita morte e destruição. Finalmente Carlinhos tomou coragem para falar.

— Eu... estive pensando... A Romênia é tão longe daqui... Talvez eu pudesse encontrar uma colocação aqui na Grã-Bretanha, não sei... Algum trabalho numa colônia daqui...

Ainda incerta sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas tendo uma vaga ideia, Ana murmurou:

— Por quê... por que você está me dizendo isso?

Ele apertou as mãos sobre o muro até que ficassem brancas. Então se voltou para ela. Seu olhar parecia tormentoso como um céu durante uma tempestade de verão.

— Eu... não sei se posso aguentar ficar longe de você, Ana. Não depois do que senti hoje, quando estava sobre aquele dragão, e depois te vi lá. Duelando mortalmente com Comensais, com a vida por um triz. E eu sei que a vida lá, na reserva da Romênia, não é um lugar para uma garota como você. Por isso eu estou convencido a me mudar para mais perto.

— Também sofri por você hoje, Carlinhos. Mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que mudar sua maneira de ser. Eu te conheci como um indomável tratador de dragões, e aquele lugar é como um lar para você. Não quero que se mude por minha causa.

— Acho que você não entendeu, Ana. Lar, para mim, será o lugar onde você estiver. Sem você, eu jamais, escute bem, jamais vou estar cômodo em qualquer lugar que seja, fazendo o que quer que seja, mesmo meu amado trabalho com dragões. Eu te amo, garota!

— Também amo você... — ela sussurrou, pondo a mão sobre a sua. — Amo demais... — gemeu, para logo em seguida forçar o corpo dele até encostá-lo na amurada da ameia. Pressionou seu corpo com o seu, ficando na ponta dos pés até pressionar gentilmente os lábios no queixo dele, que a arrebatou num abraço apertado, erguendo-a junto ao seu corpo para poder beijá-la com desespero.

— Mal posso esperar... — ele sussurrou com os lábios unidos aos seus. — Mal posso esperar para que você seja minha novamente... inteira...

— Então não espere... — ela disse num sussurro rouco.

Ele ficou mudo um instante, mas logo respirou de forma arfante e disse, a voz afogada:

— Aqui? Está brincando, não está?

Ela se pressionou mais intimamente a ele, fazendo-o baixar as pálpebras pesadas de desejo.

— Crê que estou?

O coração de Carlinhos batia pesado dentro do peito, sua excitação beirando o insuportável. Jamais imaginaria que Ana o instigasse a fazer amor naquele... lugar. Mas era excitante demais, pois seu sangue ainda fervia com a adrenalina da batalha, fora o leve temor de que fossem pegos naquele local por outras pessoas. Ana sentia o mesmo.

— Carlinhos... eu te desejo intensamente desde nossa primeira e única vez... Não me importa quando e onde aconteça outra vez, mas pode ter certeza... Você é o único a quem darei a dádiva de meu corpo e meu coração. Sou inteiramente sua.

Carlinhos, apesar do desejo intenso, se conteve, pois a respeitava muito para fazer amor com ela numa noite como aquela, num lugar tão exposto. Apenas abriu mais as pernas, acomodando-a entre elas e a aconchegando junto ao seu corpo, colando sua face à dela e a mantendo firmemente junto a si, num momento perfeito, repleto de esperança e amor. O horizonte, atrás deles, tingia-se de delicados tons rosados e dourados, pressagiando um novo dia.

Oo00oo

Num dos corredores vazios do castelo, Neville e Luna caminhavam de mãos dadas. A expressão etérea e meio aérea da garota voltara, e ela mal olhava para Neville, que enquanto andava a olhava com angústia. Ainda podia se lembrar do quanto tinha estado perto de perdê-la, essa noite, durante o ataque dos lobisomens. Ele estava tão ligado a ela que tropeçou, fazendo-a parar, por estar segurando sua mão. A garota voltou seus olhos azuis desligados para ele.

— O que foi, Neville? Percebeu alguma coisa? — seu rosto ficou excitado. — Sabe, meu pai me falou de uns seres chamados Erínias, divindades infernais chamadas de Tisífone, Aleto e Megera, filhas de Gaia, cuja missão era vingar os crimes dos homens, e voavam nos lugares onde havia batalhas, para pegar as almas dos mortos culpados de crimes. Estou louca para ver se consigo ver uma.

Neville estava impaciente. A garota só conseguia falar desse tipo de coisa! Ainda bem que dessa vez falara de seres presentes ao menos na mitologia, e não de tipos tão estranhos como Bufadores de Chifre-Enrugado, Narguilês ou Colondores de Asas Azuis. Queria que ao menos um momento ela esquecesse essas coisas, esquecesse esse mundo de fantasia, e visse o mundo real, ao menos percebesse que ele, Neville, realmente existia, e seus sentimentos por ela.

— Não, Luna, não vi Erínia alguma. Bem, vamos voltar, não sei por que vim aqui com você.

— Você parece zangado... O que houve? Foi algo que eu disse ou fiz?

Ele riu amargamente e murmurou consigo mesmo:

— Bem, foi mais algo que você _não_ disse ou fez...

A audição de Luna era muito boa, por se esforçar tanto para perceber presenças de seres estranhos, e ela ouviu muito bem o que ele sussurrou. Olhou-o com testa franzida.

— Me desculpe, não estava esperando que você quisesse que eu fizesse ou falasse algo.

Neville ferveu, uma espécie de fúria percorrendo seu corpo. Como alguém podia ser tão desligada? Como não conseguia perceber o que estava diante o nariz dela, algo que qualquer um com um pouco de cérebro já tinha percebido? Respirando furiosamente, ele se voltou para ela e disse, segurando os braços dela com força, marcando sua carne com possessividade.

— Não? Pois é isso o que eu quero que faça!

Puxou-a para junto de si com força, colando o corpo dela ao seu. Logo esmagou sua boca num beijo faminto e selvagem, suas mãos se enleando nos cabelos loiro-sujos dela, mantendo seu rosto perto do seu. Trêmula, ela ficou passiva em seus braços, recebendo seus beijos ferozes e intensos. Logo Neville a soltou e a olhou, sua respiração ofegante. A garota estava com os lábios muito inchados e vermelhos, os cabelos bagunçados. Cheio de remorso, Neville se ajoelhou ante ela, a cabeça baixa, e murmurou:

— Me desculpe, Luna... Embora eu não mereça seu perdão... Como todos dizem, sou mesmo um idiota, um tolo...

— Não todos, Neville... — a voz da garota soou doce e pela primeira vez com alguma emoção, com aparência real. Ela se ajoelhou à frente dele, erguendo seu rosto e o olhando com uma expressão que, caso ele não estivesse muito enganado, parecia amor. — Jamais te achei um idiota... Ao contrário... Sempre te achei corajoso, legal e... bonito.

Ele abriu a boca de espanto.

— Bonito? Eu?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

— Não achei que gostasse de mim, ora, quem gostaria da Di-Lua Lovegood? — ela falou aquilo brincando, mas era possível perceber, por trás, uma leve amargura. — Mas, agora, eu estou muito enganada ou isso foi um sinal de que gosta mesmo de mim?

Ele teve que rir.

— Gostar? Não, Luna, não gosto de você. É muito mais que isso. Eu amo você.

Ela sorriu de maneira doce e acariciou o rosto dele.

— Também amo você... Então por que não me beija de novo? Eu adorei...

Neville não se fez de rogado. Atraiu-a para si e novamente a beijou, dessa vez com mais delicadeza e sensualidade. E ela cumpriu um papel bem mais ativo...

Oo00oo

Hermione e Rony, numa das salas vazias do castelo, discutiam pela décima vez nesse dia. O motivo? Tão idiota que não vale a pena sequer lembrar, assim como eram os motivos da maioria de suas brigas, e Deus, como brigavam! A maioria de suas brigas, na verdade, acontecia por motivos de personalidades totalmente conflitantes, e boa parte delas era iniciada por Hermione. A dessa noite era um exemplo.

— Ora, Rony, você devia ter lançado aquele feitiço que eu te ensinei naquela hora e...

O corpo inteiro do rapaz já começava a tremer. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Hermione sempre encrencava com ele por ele não ser tão brilhante como ela. Já estava prestes a explodir e essa última frase fora a gota d'água. Ele se voltou para ela, o rosto tão vermelho que era difícil distinguir suas sardas e as raízes de seus cabelos. Explodiu, pois para ele seu relacionamento chegava a um impasse:

— Já que somos tão diferentes, já que você é tão imensamente superior a mim, acho que não temos mais nada a falar! Nosso relacionamento já deu tudo o que tinha de dar! Não sou digno da grande e inteligente Hermione Jane Granger! Então, a partir de hoje, cada um segue seu destino!

Após essas frases, Rony se voltou firme para a porta e caminhou a pernadas em direção a ela. Estranhando o silêncio, pois imaginava que Hermione viria para cima dele com mais gritos e tapas, ele se virou para trás. Impressionou-se. A garota estava pálida como um fantasma o e olhava com uma grande expressão de surpresa e dor. Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos castanhos dela a qualquer momento.

— Rony... — ela sussurrou em voz rouca e dolorosa. — É verdade? Você... você quer acabar tudo comigo? Você não... me ama mais?

Ouvir a dor na voz dela o matou. Rony fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Queria que o matassem, que o torturassem, mas não aguentava que ela sofresse uma dor apenas, ainda mais provocada por ele. Mas as coisas não podiam continuar como estavam. Suspirou.

— Não, Mione, é claro que eu te amo... Amo tanto que não quero te ver sofrer... E acho que se continuarmos juntos, ambos vamos sofrer... Eu vou fazer você sofrer, pois sei que não sou digno de ser seu namorado. Pelo visto eu só te causo vergonha e te deixo irritada, impaciente... Acho melhor ir embora e deixar seu caminho livre, livre para alguém mais digno de você do que eu.

Voltou a se virar para a porta.

— Não! — ela gritou. Logo ele a sentiu agarrá-lo por trás, o rosto querido pressionando suas costas. — Rony, não! Não posso viver sem você, Rony... Sem você, eu não sou eu mesma... Sem você não existe Hermione...

Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, sua mão independente de sua vontade indo até a dela, apertada em um punho fechado em seu peito, segurando convulsivamente o tecido de sua roupa.

— Mas nós brigamos o tempo todo... Eu não suporto quando chama minha atenção direto, por não ser tão brilhante, tão inteligente quanto você... E você não aguenta minha maneira de ser, minha incapacidade de manter conversas a um nível tão alto como as que você gosta ou precisa...

— A culpa é minha... Eu sei disso... Já tentei tanto me policiar... Acho que ajo assim por... por medo, Rony... Eu tenho medo de ser atacada e ferida, por isso ataco e firo antes, como uma espécie de autoproteção... Tenho medo de ser uma inútil, que só conhece o que está nos livros e não é digna de pessoas tão reais, tão vivas e emotivas, como você...

Ele se voltou para ela. Olhava-a com ternura.

— Mione, suas preocupações não têm o mínimo fundamento... Você não é uma inútil... Você é inteligente, sim, sua inteligência e sua cultura foram sempre peças fundamentais para que a gente, eu, você e Harry, e depois a Ana, se desse bem... Mas você é muito mais que isso, Mione, não tem que ter medo. Você é muito mais que os livros que lê, é uma mulher corajosa, fascinante, e viva, sim, cheia de emoções e sentimentos maravilhosos... Isso foi o que mais me fascinou em você, não o fato de ser inteligente e culta.

Ela agora chorava abertamente, abraçada a ele, o rosto pressionado em seu peito.

— Por favor, Rony, me perdoa... Sou uma idiota... A gente pode se dar bem juntos, sim... Agora sei que meus medos são infundados... Um vai complementar o outro, meu amor... Somos como dois pedaços que têm que ficar juntos... Me dá mais uma chance e eu juro fazer tudo diferente, agora... Merecemos mais uma chance, juntos...

Rony acariciou os cabelos lanzudos dela e ergueu seu rosto. Sorriu-lhe.

— Sim, Mione, a gente merece outra chance. Vamos fazer direito, agora. Sem mais reclamações e brigas sem fundamento. Sei que brigas sempre vão existir, ora, todos os casais brigam, mas a gente vai conseguir fazer dar certo.

Logo Rony enxugou suas lágrimas e a beijou com desejo. Hermione gemeu contra seus lábios e, com um salto, enlaçou suas pernas em torno de seus quadris, fazendo-o se desequilibrar com seu peso e se recostar à porta. Rony tomou tudo o que ela lhe oferecia com um imenso prazer, amor e alegria. Recostados à porta, vendo pela janela a suave claridade da aurora se estender pelo horizonte, fizeram amor enquanto a esperança banhava seus corpos, mentes e almas.

Oo00oo

Harry e Gina saíram do castelo, não se incomodando com os corpos e o cheiro de sangue que emanava por todo o lugar. Apenas queriam um lugar para ficarem sozinhos, principalmente longe de tantos Weasleys machos reunidos. Foram para perto do lago e caminharam um pouco até ficarem longe daquele cenário horrível.

Harry não falou nada. Foi Gina, com seu fogo que parecia típico das ruivas, que pulou sobre ele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem em cima do solo fofo das margens do lago, ela em cima dele, montando sobre seu corpo e ficando sentada sobre seus quadris, os longos cabelos ruivos deslizando por seus ombros e cobrindo seus seios. Harry só pôde gemer e olhá-la embevecido. A garota o olhava de maneira faminta e sexy.

— Mal pude esperar para fazer isso! Você esteve tão sexy, tão viril, Harry, dominando todos, lutando como um verdadeiro guerreiro... Isso me excita, sabia?

Aquela imagem de Gina como uma mulher, isso mesmo, uma mulher, não uma garota, uma mulher decidida e sensual era tudo o que Harry queria olhar para o resto de sua vida. Logo ele se excitou ferozmente, o que foi sentido por Gina, que sorriu sapeca, deslizando as mãos pelo torso de Harry, erguendo sua camisa e acariciando os músculos rijos pelo quadribol, embora não exagerados. Logo Harry deu a volta, num giro rápido, pondo-se sobre ela. O desejo o queimava. Apesar de já ter quase dezoito anos, Harry ainda era virgem.

— Gina, se você não me contiver, eu vou fazer uma besteira. Estou tão louco para ter você que chega a doer. Se quiser chegar à nossa noite de núpcias intacta, deve me parar agora.

Era a primeira vez que Harry revelava algo de seus planos em relação a ela, o fato de que ela estava em seu futuro. Gina sorriu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ergueu a cabeça, beijou-o levemente na boca e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

— Harry, jamais tive tanta certeza de querer algo em minha vida como te quero. Mas uma coisa é certa: tenho muito amor à sua vida, meu amor, e sei que não quero um monte de Weasleys te caçando para te lançar a Maldição Cruciatus. Temos que procurar um lugar mais... reservado.

Harry quase uivou de satisfação. Comprimiu fortemente seus quadris aos de Gina, mostrando o quanto estava excitado, o quanto a queria. A garota gemeu baixinho e ergueu seus próprios quadris ao encontro dos dele.

Vários pensamentos passavam na cabeça dele, procurando freneticamente o lugar mais lindo, mais perfeito para onde pudessem ir. Logo veio à sua cabeça uma imagem do prado florido onde, uma vez, ele baixara suas defesas para penetrar a mente de Voldemort. A colina nas terras dos Winchester.

— Agarre-se a mim... — ele sussurrou em sua orelha.

Gina sorriu e o envolveu com as pernas e braços, o que só o fez gemer e arfar de desejo feroz. Forçou sua mente a mentalizar os três D, e logo os unidos corpos dos dois rodopiavam velozmente pelas dimensões, indo em busca da Destinação escolhida por ele. Harry, vendo que o prado estava perto, forçou-se a fazer a aterrissagem mais suave que já tinha feito em sua vida. Ele e Gina flutuaram no ar até que as costas da garota tocaram delicadamente um tapete de flores. Sobre ela, com as longas pernas envolvidas em sua cintura, Harry se sentia no paraíso. Ergueu a parte superior de seu corpo e, com mãos trêmulas, passou a despir as vestes que Gina vestia, ensanguentadas pela batalha. O corpo da garota, quando foi se revelando, quase tirou completamente a capacidade de Harry raciocinar. Ele queria deixar seus instintos livres, mas queria que tudo fosse perfeito para os dois.

Enfim nua, Gina olhava para Harry com uma mistura de desejo e timidez. Se corpo estava trêmulo, mas ansioso pelo de Harry. Ela agarrou os ombros dele e se ergueu até ficar sentada. Os olhos de Harry deslizaram pelos fios cor de cobre de seus cabelos, por seu amado rosto sardento, enfim baixaram, admirando as formas perfeitas de seu corpo.

— É... é minha vez, Harry... — ela sussurrou, para logo começar a despi-lo, também.

Embevecido, Harry facilitou ao máximo os movimentos da garota, até estar nu perante ela. A respiração levemente ofegante, Gina deslizou os dedos pelos ombros, braços, peito, ventre de seu namorado. Ela queimava de luxúria e um pouco de timidez. Subitamente Harry a abraçou com força e a trouxe sobre suas coxas, fazendo-a montá-lo. Ela deu um gritinho assustado, mas logo Harry ocupou sua boca com um quente beijo. A garota relaxou contra o corpo dele, suas mãos se infiltrando nos cabelos arrepiados, deixando-os ainda mais revoltos.

Harry baixou lentamente o corpo de Gina sobre a cama de flores e grama, então, seguindo seus instintos e desejos, desceu pelo corpo dela, com carícias úmidas e gentis de sua boca e carícias empolgantes de suas mãos, fazendo-a puxar os cabelos dele e gritar de desejo.

Sem poder se conter mais, Harry tomou Gina para si. Ela o apertou contra ela, sensações que eram um misto de prazer, de amor, de desejo e de dor a percorrendo em ondas, uma mistura tão perfeita que a fazia querer chorar de alegria. Os movimentos se tornaram mais intensos, movimentos que seguiam o instinto, que eram tão antigos quanto a própria humanidade. Gina tornou a envolvê-lo com suas pernas, e o êxtase que os acometeu foi tão intenso quanto doce e prazeroso.

— Eu... eu te amo tanto, Gina... — Harry disse ao seu ouvido, girando para o lado e a levando com ele, de modo que Gina ficou quase que sobre seu corpo, a cabeça se apoiando no peito arfante do garoto, cobrindo-a com uma manta ruiva e sedosa de cabelos.

Como uma gatinha, Gina se aconchegou ao corpo dele, faltando apenas ronronar, seu joelho se erguendo um pouquinho para pressionar contra a coxa dele, um braço o envolvendo pela cintura enquanto a outra mão se apoiava no ombro.

— Ah, Harry... também amo tanto você... — ela roçou seu nariz contra o peito dele. — Nem pense em ficar mais longe de mim, mocinho. Você já é meu, todo meu, e não o dividirei com ninguém.

Ele riu, dando um beijo sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

— Sabe? Adoro quando você fica possessiva assim... Mas saiba, você também é minha. Eternamente minha, Gina.

Ficaram juntos, olhando o nascer do sol que ia acontecendo aos poucos, lançando ao horizonte matizes delicados de rosa e dourado. Harry não era um tolo para pensar que não haveria mais perigos, havia Comensais a solta ainda. E não somente isso. O Mal era uma força que jamais seria extinta inteiramente da Terra. Era o princípio da dualidade, do Yin e Yang. Enquanto existisse o Bem, o Mal sempre apareceria, mantendo o equilíbrio das forças sobre o planeta. Haveria outros Voldemort querendo novamente romper o frágil equilíbrio entre as duas poderosas forças opostas, querendo novamente dominar o mundo e impor um império de maldade, e Harry estaria esperando por eles. Porque sabia que aquele era seu Destino. Mas aquilo ainda ia demorar a acontecer. Aquele nascer de sol representava o nascer de um novo mundo, uma nova época plena de esperanças.


	36. Epílogo

**Olá, pessoal. Pela última vez nessa fic posto algo! Foi para mim um grande prazer escrever essa história, e, confesso, também teve momentos de grande agonia, quando a inspiração me faltava e eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que escrever e tinha que labutar e pesquisar por dias. Fica uma sensação agridoce no final, pois, apesar da tristeza que sempre é esse corte, o fim, fica a alegria e o alívio do dever cumprido. Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui. Espero que realmente tenham apreciado a história, e que apreciem o epílogo. Bjs!**

**Mickky**: Muito obrigada por seu review, por seus elogios e por ter me acompanhado sempre, Mickky. Com certeza você é um de meus leitores preferidos, que não esqueço, da forma como não esqueceu de mim como autora. Fiquei muito Feliz por você ter gostado, principalmente da parte da Petúnia, tive medo que houvesse pessoas que não tivessem gostado dessa parte. Obrigada mesmo! Bjs

**Perseus Fire**: Enfim, o final, Perseus! Nossa, essa foi longa, né? Dois anos de fic para finalmente chegarmos ao final. Mas fiquei feliz por ter me acompanhado quase desde o início e ter gostado tanto e ter sido esse leitora maravilhoso, que sempre deixa reviews longos e incríveis e, principalmente, dá forças para continuar, quando a gente fica decepcionada com tantos outros leitores que não estão nem aí para os autores.

Ora, foi meio ridículo essa parte de o Harry descobrir um "poder do nada", né? Mas isso foi graças ao fato de ele ser um mago, o poder latente estava nele, ele precisava apenas de uma forma para liberá-lo, e conseguiu. Foi sorte, também, que tenha conseguido justamente nesse momento...

Mas realmente eu me diverti ao escrever a cena em que Voldie descobre que não é mais mortal. Por isso que deixei o Harry bem irônico, chamando-o de "voldie" e tudo o mais.

É, acho que mais pessoas acharam que ia ter algo mais ardente entre a Ana e o Carlinhos, mas eu não tinha escrito ainda nada nesse estilo usando o Harry, e essa fic não prima tanto pelo erotismo, escrevo algumas cenas dessas de vez em quando, mas, sabe, a de Harry e Gina foi a que mais gostei de escrever.

Muitíssimo agradecida por mais esse review e elogios que sempre me emocionam bastante. Bjs

**Epílogo**

Tudo mudou desde o dia da batalha final em que Voldemort foi derrotado e morto, e boa parte de seus asseclas, subjugada. Muita coisa precisava ser reconstruída, e não só Hogwarts. Durante seu reinado de pavor como Ministro da Magia autoimposto, Voldemort tinha modificado imensamente a vida da sociedade bruxa inglesa e influenciado muito nas relações com os demais países. A Grã-Bretanha teria de passar por grandes transformações, não só físicas, mas também psicológicas, e mudanças no modo de viver do povo. A nação bruxa vivia uma crise coletiva de identidade, um trauma profundo por tudo o que vivenciara naquele tempo de terror com a segunda ascensão de Voldemort ao poder.

A primeira coisa feita, poucas horas após a batalha, fora a indicação de um bruxo ao cargo de Ministro da Magia provisório, até que o próximo e seus assessores e membros do Parlamento Bruxo e do Tribunal Bruxo pudessem ser devidamente escolhidos. O Ministro permanente iria ser escolhido por meio de um Plebiscito Popular, pois não havia outra maneira de escolha, dados os assassinatos, por ordem de Voldemort, dos que ocupavam todos os cargos públicos quando de seu ataque ao Ministério da Magia. Os demais seriam escolhidos pelo Ministro que fosse eleito.

Por insistência de muita gente, Dumbledore assumiu o cargo, embora ser Ministro da Magia jamais fora algo que ele quisera, por mais que já o tivessem indicado para o cargo. Por isso ele ficaria apenas como Ministro provisório, voltaria depois para Hogwarts, o único lugar onde queria ficar até o dia de sua morte... ao menos a "segunda" morte. Ser Ministro da Magia provisório iria ser algo bastante difícil, pois muitas coisas teriam de ser feitas com urgência. Dumbledore nomeou boa parte dos membros da Ordem da Fênix como assessores provisórios, pois precisaria de muita ajuda para aquela difícil empreitada.

A primeira medida de Dumbledore como Ministro da Magia foi dar novamente os cargos de aurores aos bruxos de quem Voldemort tinha tirado esse privilégio, como Kingsley e Tonks, e nomear como auror Moody, que decidiu não mais continuar na aposentadoria. Em seguida ele providenciou a prisão dos Comensais da Morte que tinham sobrevivido à batalha. Eles foram enviados a Azkaban antes mesmo que o dia após a batalha chegasse à metade. Os feridos mais graves foram imediatamente enviados ao St. Mungus, para poderem se recuperar das consequências da batalha.

Todos os Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Ana, Aberforth, a tia de Harry (tinha se separado terminantemente de Válter) e vários outros foram descansar na mansão de Ana, a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, e muita gente ficou na casa do Largo Grimmauld. Tudo ainda era muito incerto, e foram necessários vários dias de descanso, cuidados e alimentação decente para que as pessoas se recuperassem.

Três dias após a batalha, Dumbledore decretou luto oficial pela morte dos corajosos bruxos que morreram em batalha. Uma parte do amplo terreno de Hogwarts foi transformada em cemitério de guerra, e lá eles foram enterrados. O dia dos funerais foi muito triste para todos. Muitas pessoas e seres mágicos incríveis tinham morrido naquele dia, e muitos dos mortos tinham sido jovens, com muita vida e experiências pela frente. Pelo menos cem pessoas entre alunos tanto de Hogwarts quanto de Beauxbatons, membros da Ordem da Fênix mais novos, bruxos vindos por vontade própria naquele dia e moradores de Hogsmead, e um outro tanto de seres mágicos, tinham perdido suas vidas, contra mais de quinhentos mortos entre os Comensais da Morte. Mas estes tinham sido enterrados em cemitérios bruxos comuns.

Muita gente compareceu à cerimônia, tantas que os terrenos de Hogwarts ficaram lotados. Um sacerdote bruxo, druida, oficializou os funerais, fazendo uma prece pelos mortos e lendo um belo discurso a favor de sua coragem e desprendimento. Os túmulos mais visitados foram os dos alunos que Hogwarts tinha perdido. Os alunos em peso da escola vieram se despedir de seus amigos. Todos puseram flores em seus túmulos.

Hermione e Gina choraram bastante ante os túmulos de Simas Finnigan, Olívio Wood, Katie Bell, Cho Chang e Colin Creevey. Os gêmeos estavam muito tristes pela morte de Simas, seu maior amigo da época de Hogwarts. Rony e Harry abraçaram suas namoradas, tentando confortá-las, mas também sofriam pela perda dos amigos. Em certo momento, sentindo vontade de visitar o túmulo de seus pais, Harry, sozinho, aparatou no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. Precisava conversar um pouco com eles, encontrar forças para os novos dias que viriam.

O cemitério de Godric's Hollow estava bastante calmo. As árvores filtravam os raios de luz solar e uma brisa gostosa soprava sobre as folhas verdes e viçosas do verão. Ao pisar no solo sagrado daquele cemitério, Harry sentiu uma sensação de paz e serenidade que há muito não sentia. Lembrava claramente como ir ao jazigo da Família Potter; jamais esqueceria aquele caminho. Entrou dentro do jazigo que, comparado com a luz clara de fora, estava bastante escuro, mas não o suficiente para precisar usar a varinha. Caminhou diretamente para o lugar onde lembrava que ficavam os túmulos de seus pais. No caminho acenava de volta para as fotos dos demais parentes, que sorriam para ele.

Ao ficar em frente aos túmulos de seus pais, Harry sentiu uma grande emoção, mas dessa vez não chorou. Surpreendentemente tinha se reconciliado consigo mesmo e finalmente tinha aceitado a morte dos seus pais. Aquilo já não era mais um peso para ele; a batalha contra Voldemort o fizera amadurecer e aceitar o que não podia ser mudado. Encostou as mãos nas fotos de Tiago e Lílian. Os dois sorriam para ele com doçura e muito amor, mesmo as fotos sendo apenas um eco do que um dia tinham sido.

— Meus pais, finalmente fiz justiça às suas mortes... Sei que a vingança não é algo que devemos cultivar, mas nesse caso não foi uma vingança... Era realmente necessário... Finalmente o mundo está livre de um ser perverso como Voldemort... E gostei de eu ter participado tão ativamente disso tudo... É bom sentir o gosto da missão cumprida... Meu destino finalmente se cumpriu e agora eu posso realmente viver, sem o peso de uma Profecia me esmagando.

Harry continuou conversando com seus pais por mais ou menos meia hora e depois retornou ao outro cemitério dentro de Hogwarts. Gina e os demais já estavam preocupados com ele, que não aparecia, mas Harry os tranquilizou. Nesse dia, à noite, Dumbledore programara uma solenidade no Ministério da Magia, onde todos os mortos seriam homenageados e os principais "guerreiros" da guerra, os que mais deram de si pela vitória, seriam honrados com discursos e medalhas de honra ao mérito. E Harry receberia, mesmo contra a vontade, sua Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Seria o pedido de concessão de uma Ordem mais rapidamente aceito da história. Normalmente a comissão julgadora levava meses para decidir se alguém merecia ou não uma Ordem de Merlin, e Harry receberia a sua em três dias após os "feitos" pelos quais a receberia. Após a solenidade, seguir-se-ia um baile de confraternização pela vitória.

No Ministério, Dumbledore, como Ministro da Magia provisório, presidiu toda a solenidade. Os mortos tiveram seus nomes gravados em letras de ouro numa placa de mármore emoldurada em platina, e algumas pessoas fizeram emocionados discursos em honra deles.

Em seguida as pessoas que mais tinham se sobressaído na guerra, mais corajosamente tinham lutado, principalmente da Ordem da Fênix e da AD, receberam suas medalhas de Honra ao Mérito. Harry recebeu a sua por último, pois ainda ia continuar no palanque que tinha sido erguido no átrio do Ministério, onde toda a solenidade e o baile ocorreriam.

Sozinho lá em cima, enquanto esperava que lhe trouxessem a Ordem de Merlin, Harry estava bastante nervoso e envergonhado. A gola das suas vestes de festa estava apertada, ou então era apenas ele que a sentia assim. Bem, não importava, o fato era que ele se sentia meio sufocado. Enfiava o dedo na gola e a puxava. Nesse momento o líder da Comissão Julgadora que lhe outorgara a Ordem de Merlin subiu ao palanque junto a Dumbledore. O tipo era um cara muito espigado, tão velho quanto Matusalém, vestido com roupas tão formais que não pareciam pertencer à época atual. Quando parou na frente de Harry, olhando-o com sisudez, Harry imaginou que o tipo jamais sorrira na vida.

— Harry, tenho o prazer de te apresentar o Sr. Nicolau Flamel.

O queixo de Harry foi ao chão. Então o homem ainda estava vivo, mesmo não podendo mais produzir o Elixir da Longa Vida? Por isso parecia tão velho, mais velho ainda que Dumbledore, o que não era pouca coisa. Pelos murmúrios agitados que percorreram o povo que assistia à solenidade, era mesmo uma surpresa que o famoso Nicolau Flamel, tão recluso, viesse apenas entregar a Ordem de Merlin a Harry. Harry se sentiu subitamente orgulhoso.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, jovem Harry — sua voz era um som rouco de tão velha que era. — Queria conhecer o poderoso bruxo que mandou Lord Voldemort para o inferno, onde ele merece estar. É uma honra muito grande para mim, pôr sobre seu peito a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, a mais alta condecoração em magia oferecida em nosso mundo.

O bruxo tirou de dentro de uma caixinha de couro acolchoada em veludo vermelho uma pequena medalha de ouro com uma fita. Na medalha, o rosto de Merlin de um lado, uma fênix no outro. Harry não tinha querido a Ordem de Merlin, antes, mas ao vê-la sendo pregada à sua roupa, uma grande emoção o tomou. Pôs a mão sobre ela enquanto todos o aplaudiam com estrépito.

— Obrigado, Sr. Flamel. É uma honra muito grande para mim te conhecer e receber a Ordem de Merlin de suas mãos.

Os dois apertaram suas mãos e, logo depois, para frustração e vergonha de Harry, um bruxo do Ministério ofereceu a ele os papeis e comendas que lhe davam o título de Conde de Gryffindorbrogh. Quando todos desceram ao chão, o palanque brilhou levemente e, no que antes não havia nada, a não ser a plataforma de madeira e uma cortina atrás, surgiram instrumentos musicais. As cortinas se abriram e o grupo jovem de cantores bruxos que mais estava "bombando", As Esquisitonas, surgiu, dirigindo-se cada integrante da banda aos seus instrumentos. O baile estava começando. E pela gritaria e alegria das pessoas, ele seria um sucesso.

Harry se aproximou de Dumbledore.

— Parabéns pela Ordem, Harry. Você a mereceu. E também pelo título.

— Obrigado, Dumbledore.

— Ah, tenho uma notícia bastante boa. Todas as pessoas que tinham perdido suas almas para os dementadores e que ainda estavam com seus corpos físicos vivos voltaram a si, como aconteceu na noite da batalha. Bom, não é?

— Mas que notícia maravilhosa, Dumbledore! Muita gente boa que não merecia esse destino vai poder retomar as suas vidas! Assim como outras vão poder pagar por seus crimes... — nesse momento Harry pensava em Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior, que recebera o Beijo do Dementador e não pagara por seus crimes. — Ei, foi sua a ideia de contratar As Esquisitonas para a noite de hoje?

— Não, Harry, nem estava pensando em algo tão grande assim, ia enfeitiçar uns instrumentos para tocarem sozinhos. Foram eles mesmos que, quando souberam da solenidade e do baile, interromperam uma turnê que faziam pelo Brasil e se ofereceram para tocar de graça para nós. Disseram que iam se sentir honrados, ao menos era uma contribuição que faziam, animar os corajosos bruxos guerreiros que lutaram em prol de um mundo melhor. Deram também uma contribuição no valor de cem mil galeões para a reconstrução de Hogwarts. Deus sabe o quanto vamos precisar de ajuda, Voldemort dilapidou os cofres públicos, querendo formar um grande exército e viver como um rei.

— Que bom, Dumbledore! De uma coisa tenha certeza, todos nós vamos ajudar com o que pudermos. Todos queremos ver Hogwarts novamente de pé e em funcionamento o quanto antes. Afinal, quero me formar! Só poderei concorrer ao cargo de auror se terminar a escola, não é? — Harry piscou para Dumbledore e foi procurar Gina.

Ana estava sentada a uma mesa, triste. O baile já ia pela metade e Carlinhos ainda não aparecera para a festa. Ele não recebera sequer sua medalha de Honra ao Mérito. Ela a guardara junto com a sua para dar a ele quando ele chegasse, mas As Esquisitonas já tocavam há uma hora e nada de Carlinhos. Queria dançar, já recebera vários convites, mas só queria dançar se fosse com ele.

De repente, mãos grandes, calosas e quentes cobriram seus olhos e uma boca firme disse sensualmente em sua orelha, arrepiando sua pele:

— Adivinha quem é?

— Alguém que, se não tiver uma explicação muito, muito boa para o atraso, vai se ver comigo!

Carlinhos sentou ao lado dela, espalhando beijinhos por seu rosto todo enquanto murmurava entre um e outro:

— Nossa, que zangada... Sabia que fica ainda mais linda com essa carinha de menina com raiva? Não sei, mas tenho esperança que o motivo do meu atraso faça surgir um grande sorriso nesse rostinho lindo...

Ela amoleceu ante os beijos e as palavras dele, entregando-se às suas doces carícias, enfiando as mãos em seus cabelos ruivos e macios.

— Se me beijar sempre, vai ter eternamente uma namorada devotada...

— Bom saber disso... Venha, venha dançar... Essa música mais romântica que As Esquisitonas estão tocando é perfeita para o que quero te falar.

Ambos foram até a improvisada pista de dança, onde muitos casais a lotavam, e caíram nos braços um do outro. Mal se preocuparam em seguir o ritmo da música, apenas ficaram se balançando de lá para cá, olhando de forma embevecida os olhos um do outro.

— Bem, vai me contar ou não? O motivo tão importante para ter me deixado plantada naquela mesa até agora?

— Nossa, realmente a minha gatinha ficou com raiva... Vou guardar bem isso para o futuro, jamais te deixar esperando!

— É bom mesmo! — ela comentou sorrindo, encostando o rosto no peito forte dele sobre a camisa branca, na abertura da jaqueta preta de couro de dragão. — Hum... Adoro o seu cheiro...

Carlinhos soltou brevemente uma das mãos e a levou ao bolso da sua jaqueta. De dentro tirou uma pequena caixinha. Ao vê-la, Ana começou a tremer.

— Isso é... o que estou pensando que é? — perguntou arfante.

Ele sorriu calidamente.

— Tenho receio que sim... Sou bastante previsível e certinho demais... Mas creio que isso não a incomoda, anh?

— Tem razão, não me incomoda... — ela sussurrou, os olhos marejados. — Ao contrário, me fascina...

Carlinhos abriu a caixinha e tirou de dentro dele um anel que era lindo. Era de ouro e tinha uma pedra de um brilhante tom de amarelo. Subitamente parecia nervoso.

— Ana, você já sabe o quanto eu te amo. Eu... não tenho muito a te oferecer, a não ser uma vida confortável e meu amor, e uma grande família, pois os Weasleys já te acolheram com os braços abertos. O que mais desejo na vida é te amar, Ana, cuidar de você, ser seu porto seguro. Você quer casar comigo, Ana?

Ela mal podia respirar. Carlinhos não saíra muito da Romênia, e não devia saber da imensa fortuna que ela tinha. Ele realmente queria se casar com ela por amá-la, e não por sua herança, embora ela jamais desconfiara que ele tivesse essas intenções.

— Carlinhos, seu amor é tudo o que eu quero... Viver com você o resto de minha vida seria a coisa mais maravilhosa... Claro que eu quero casar com você!

Carlinhos tremia inteiro de emoção e alegria, enquanto punha no dedo de Ana o anel.

— Fui eu mesmo que fiz esse anel... Essa pedra é um citrino, conseguida lá mesmo, na Reserva. Perto do lugar onde nós fizemos amor.

Ela sorriu, beijando anel.

— Vai ser sempre minha jóia mais querida e preciosa. Só quero que a gente espere um pouco para casar.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, sem ter esperado aquilo.

— Mas por quê? A coisa que mais quero é casar logo e morar contigo... mas como minha esposa!

— Você não deve saber, Carlinhos, mas até um ano atrás eu sequer sabia que era uma bruxa. Estudei bastante, e quero fazer provas supletivas relativas aos quatro primeiros anos da escola de Hogwarts, o que só vai ser possível quando a escola finalmente for reconstruída e volte a funcionar. Depois a gente se casa, e eu fico indo à escola, para completar os outros três anos de ensino, durante o dia, e volto à noite... Isso te incomodaria muito?

Ele sorriu.

— Isso é algo muito importante para você, não?

— Sim... Eu quero, não, _preciso_ disso. Preciso completar meus estudos bruxos e assim me sentir mais... antenada a esse mundo... Meu mundo, agora.

— Sim, meu amor. Por mais que me custe esperar, farei isso por você. Agora me dê um beijo. Vou ficar com ciúmes desse anel, não tira os olhos e a boca dele!

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas e o beijou. Continuaram a dançar.

Levou cerca de seis meses para que Hogwarts fosse reconstruída e voltasse a pleno funcionamento. A quantidade de doações que o fundo para reconstrução da escola recebeu foi tamanha que sobrou dinheiro inclusive para fazer melhorias que eram para terem sido feitas há muito tempo. Para que o calendário letivo não fosse atrasado, enquanto as partes destruídas da escola estavam sendo reconstruídas ou reformadas, os alunos das quatro Casas passaram os seis meses de ano letivo indo assistir às aulas todos os dias, nos lugares seguros do castelo, mas dormindo em suas casas. Dumbledore e McGonagall, ainda diretora da escola enquanto Dumbledore não reassumisse o cargo, instituíram um sistema de transporte que envolvia aparatação, uso de Pó de Flu nas lareiras de algumas casas e Chaves de Portal, tudo em Hogsmead, e ficava a critério dos alunos e seus pais decidirem qual dos três transportes usariam para irem e virem da escola todos os dias. Era muito mais complicado, mas era melhor que cancelar as aulas, o que prejudicaria a vida escolar de todos os alunos.

Harry passou a morar com Ana, Aberforth, Sirius e Petúnia na grande mansão de Ana, a pedido da garota, que não se sentiria bem morando sozinha num lugar tão grande. A casa continuou a ser a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, o que significava que sempre estava cheia, o que era uma alegria para todos. Sirius, que detestava a casa de seus pais, a vendeu e doou o dinheiro da venda para a reconstrução de Hogwarts.

Durante os seis meses de reconstrução da escola, Dumbledore empreendeu uma caça aos Comensais da Morte que não tinham lutado na noite da batalha. Dumbledore tinha certeza que Voldemort tinha mantido algumas dezenas de Comensais fora da batalha de propósito, como um pequeno exército caso as coisas não dessem certo. Não que Voldemort esperasse poder morrer "de verdade" nessa batalha, pois ele não imaginava sequer que alguém soubesse sobre suas Horcruxes, quanto mais que elas tinham sido destruídas. Os aurores que tinham reassumido seus postos e mais alguns que receberam o título de aurores temporários passaram muitos de seus dias atrás deles, até conseguir prender o que puderam.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, bem como outros alunos que ou tinham largado a Escola por causa da nova diretoria ou tinham sido impedidos de estudar por serem Nascido-trouxas voltaram a estudar. Para Harry, Rony, Hermione e outros, esses seis meses foram muito puxados. Como estavam fazendo o sétimo ano, era ano de N.I.E.M.s (Níveis Extremamente Exaustivos de Magia), ano também em que se eram escolhidas as disciplinas que tinham a ver com a profissão que cada bruxo seguiria. Harry e Rony estudaram as disciplinas mais requeridas para a profissão de auror, já Hermione enveredou nas disciplinas que melhor a auxiliariam no mundo jurídico bruxo. Ela gostaria de poder lutar pelos direitos dos seres mágicos mais rebaixados pelos bruxos. Neville estudou para quem sabe se tornar professor de Herbologia no futuro, e Luna, professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Gina foi a que menos precisou se esforçar, pois já tinha decidido que se dedicaria ao Quadribol.

Ana aproveitou os seis meses que Carlinhos lhe dera para estudar intensamente todas as disciplinas de Hogwarts pedidas para os quatro primeiros anos, tanto as exigidas quanto as optativas, para fazer provas supletivas de todas elas pouco antes de o novo ano letivo começar e ela poder continuar o estudo do quinto, sexto e sétimo anos da maneira usual. Poucos dias antes do ano letivo começar, ela se casou com Carlinhos numa cerimônia muito bonita, bonita mesmo pelo fato de ser uma cerimônia tripla: na mesma hora e no mesmo templo bruxo, o mesmo de Ottery St. Catchpole onde Gui e Fleur tinham se casado, ela e Carlinhos, Madame Maxime e Hagrid e Minerva e Dumbledore se casaram. A festa foi maravilhosa, cheia de alegria, harmonia e muito, muito amor. Na hora da festa, Tonks e Lupin anunciaram que "estavam grávidos", o que coroou aquele dia perfeito.

Foi nesse dia, durante o baile de casamento, que Petúnia e Snape se declararam um ao outro e começaram a namorar! Durante esses seis meses, como membro da Ordem da Fênix, ele visitara muito a casa de Ana, e lá ele e Petúnia tiveram muito contato. Ele se dispusera a ajudá-la com sua magia recém-descoberta e ainda incontrolada, e os dois acabaram se apaixonando. Válter Dursley tinha se divorciado dela por procuração menos de um mês depois de descobrirem que ela era bruxa, e Petúnia não se sentiu nem um pouco mal por se apaixonar por outro homem.

No final do ano letivo, houve um plebiscito popular e um novo Ministro da Magia foi escolhido: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley jamais imaginara um dia se tornar Ministro da Magia, mas Dumbledore o convencera a se candidatar, por sua honestidade, força e carisma. Quando ele foi eleito, tornou-se o primeiro bruxo negro a se tornar Ministro da Magia na história da Grã-Bretanha. Dumbledore finalmente pôde voltar ao lugar que sempre considerara um lar e fazer o que sempre gostara realmente de fazer: voltou a morar em Hogwarts e dirigi-la, tendo Minerva McGonagall, sua esposa, novamente como sua vice-diretora.

Como primeiro ato como diretor reintegrado, ele presidiu o primeiro baile de formatura que Hogwarts promovia em mais de cinquenta anos. Como nesse ano, por causa das dificuldades, não se pudera fazer a disputa entre as Casas, não se fez a festa de premiação da Casa vencedora, e se fez o baile no lugar dela. No dia seguinte a esse baile, muitas das pessoas que dançavam no Salão Principal transformado especialmente para esse dia, começariam de verdade suas vidas, partiriam para começar a trilhar seu destino.

Lupin, reintegrado como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, cargo que, com a morte de Voldemort, deixara de ser amaldiçoado, andava ao lado de Tonks, muito orgulhoso da barriga de sete meses de gravidez que ela ostentava, embora ele ainda sentisse um leve medo de que o bebê nascesse com alguma característica lupina. Um pai que também parecia orgulhoso era Gui, que viera à festa com Fleur e Gabrielle e trouxera sua filhinha Victoire, de quatro meses. Ela era loira como a mãe, tinha todas suas características de _veela_, embora seus olhos fossem castanhos como os do pai. Era tão linda que chamava a atenção de todos.

Foi na hora da valsa que Harry e Gina e Hermione e Rony se tornaram noivos, o que deixou a dança bastante caótica, cheia de beijos, gritos, risadas e choros emocionados fora de hora. Mas aquilo não incomodou ninguém — bem, talvez alguns Weasleys super-protetores... — ao contrário. Todos ficaram bastante felizes por verem mais alegria e amor no ar. Entretanto o noivado dos dois casais iria se estender, por comum acordo, por muito tempo. Decidiram não se casar antes de cada um estar com a vida e suas profissões escolhidas encaminhadas.

Em certo momento, Ana, vestida num lindo vestido de baile, aproximou-se de Harry. Ela tinha passado com louvor há um ano atrás nas provas supletivas relativas aos quatro primeiros anos, e agora terminava de fazer o quinto ano, tendo passado com louvor em doze N.O.M.s, dois a mais que os N.O.M.s que Hermione tinha conquistado quando fizera o quinto ano.

— Harry, eu tenho um presente para você — ela disse, estendendo-lhe uma caixinha envolta em papel de embrulho verde como os olhos de Harry.

Sorrindo, ele pegou a caixinha e a desembrulhou. Ficou surpreso. Dentro dela, estava o Amuleto de Merlin, completamente montado!

— Mas... Ana... Eu não posso aceitar... Isso é muito, muito valioso...

— Por isso mesmo, Harry. Você merece. E você faria um uso melhor dele do que eu.

— Acho que é poder demais para ficar concentrado nas mãos de uma só pessoa, Ana...

— Bem, eu estou te dando para você fazer o que quiser com ele, seja usar, guardar, dar ou jogar fora. Você decide, Harry. Ele é seu. Manterei comigo o livro de Merlin. Agora que sei ler em runas antigas, vou lê-lo. Já sabe, quando terminar Hogwarts estudarei para me tornar uma Inominável e historiadora e pesquisadora de Merlin e de todos os legados que ele deixou... É possível que ainda haja coisas dele perdidas por aí, e quero fazer o maior acervo possível de obras e objetos mágicos do meu ancestral. Bem, dinheiro para isso não me falta!

Harry pegou o Amuleto com mãos carinhosas e reverentes.

— Muito, muito obrigado, Ana. Esse é o presente mais precioso que jamais recebi, e não só por seu valor monetário ou pelo poder que ele contém. Ele é valioso porque me foi dado com grande abnegação e carinho. Mas eu já sei o que fazer com ele. Como sabe, muitas pessoas acabaram sabendo da existência do Amuleto. Eu não sou ingênuo para achar que ninguém procurará vir atrás dele e roubá-lo, ou conquistá-lo por meio de alguma luta. É melhor que as partes dele estejam desconcentradas. Ainda somos uma Aliança, não? Eu, você, o Rony e a Mione? Ou a Aliança acabou com a morte de Voldemort?

— Mas é claro que não! Somos uma Aliança, sim, é claro!

— Sempre seremos, Harry — disse Rony que, com Hermione, acabavam de chegar onde ele e Ana estavam.

— Não importa o que aconteça — retrucou Hermione.

Harry sorriu. Então ele, fazendo um pouco de esforço, separou as quatro partes do Amuleto. Se quisessem uni-las de novo, teriam de fazer o mesmo ritual que tinham feito na parte de dentro da porta secreta do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia (não mais tão secreta assim...). Ana expressou um sorriso orgulhoso e de aprovação. Sabia que Harry sempre faria o que era certo.

Harry estendeu a Ana o Amuleto do unicórnio, a Rony, o Amuleto do sereiano, a Hermione, o Amuleto do dragão, e pôs em seu próprio pescoço o Amuleto da fênix — como não podia deixar de ser.

— Agora, estamos ainda mais unidos. Quem quiser o Amuleto, terá de vir enfrentar nós quatro — Harry disse. Logo sorriu com malícia e ferocidade ao mesmo tempo. — Ah, e vai encontrar uma grande, grande resistência...

Os quatro deram-se um abraço grupal. Eram uma Aliança. E se comprometiam a manter o poderoso — e perigoso — Amuleto de Merlin a salvo das mãos gananciosas daqueles que, como Voldemort e Grindelwald, queriam o poder e a imortalidade a todo custo. Harry ergueu seus olhos verdes por cima dos ombros de um dos amigos e eles miraram os muito azuis de Dumbledore, que o encarava com ar enigmático. De alguma forma, o velho bruxo sabia o que ele tinha feito, e aprovava. Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Harry sentia, os dois ainda passariam por muitas coisas mais, e igualmente perigosas. Mas ambos enfrentariam tudo de frente, como sempre, e venceriam. Ah, sim, eles sempre venceriam!

**FIM**

**Please, se tiverem gostado, mandem um comentário. Bjs**


End file.
